Puisque ma vie a changé
by Tsumi Tsukiko
Summary: Alors qu'Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs et se voit traqué sans repos par un certain Sexta sanguinaire qui réclame vengeance, ils trouvent un arrangement en échange sa vie. Mais la haine et la domination ne seront pas les seuls sentiments au rendez-vous, devant de nombreuses épreuves les unifiant et les séparant...(Violence/Traque/Humour/ Yaoi GrimmIchi !). Lemon chap 21, 22, 24, 28!
1. Prologue - Ou comment tout a recommencé

Plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Peu importe dans quelle direction le jeune adolescent tournait son regard ambré, il n'apercevait plus rien – du moins plus rien de ce qu'il aurait tant désiré voir à présent et qu'il avait pourtant rêvé de voir disparaître des années auparavant. Il observait sans cesse chaque recoin de paysage, avec toujours le même espoir fou d'y voir un élément étrange, que ce soit une créature hideuse et difforme, un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir d'un autre âge, ou encore le spectre triste d'un humain décédé. Il voulait juste revoir quelque chose appartenant à cet autre monde, quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'il n'avait pas perdu la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Un tout petit quelque chose qui le relierait encore à l'autre côté, ne serait-ce qu'une ombre furtive. Juste un petit quelque chose…Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

_Plus rien. _

Les deux premières semaines avaient été les plus dures. A peine remis de ses blessures, Ichigo avait du faire face à un vide immense. Tout ce qu'il avait été, l'homme qui s'était levé contre la Soul Society, qui avait défait les Bounts, qui avait pénétré le Hueco Mundo, et qui enfin avait mis hors d'état de nuire Aizen…tout cela avait disparu. Il ne gardait comme vestige de sa force désormais envolée qu'une musculature respectable, des réflexes impressionnants et un courage à toute épreuve. Mais voilà, tout cela ne lui servait plus à rien. Il était hors jeu, laissé sur la touche. Inutile. La seule chose qui ne le quitterait plus jamais désormais, c'était le manque. Le manque d'aventures, le manque de combat, le manque d'adrénaline, et surtout le manque de pouvoir…Lui qui avait toujours tant voulu pouvoir protéger les autres, et qui maintenant était aussi impuissants qu'eux…

Alors il avait essayé d'oublier. Essayé d'oublier qu'il y avait cet autre monde, que des fantômes parcouraient les rues en attendant que des shinigamis viennent enterrer leurs âmes, que les oubliés devenaient des Hollows dangereux qui attaquaient les spectres et les humains possédant une grande force spirituel pour les dévorer…Il avait été un de ces humains autrefois. Et peu importe combien il essaierait, il ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire le jour où sa famille elle-même avait été attaquée, alors qu'il ignorait encore tout de la Soul Society. A cette époque, c'était Rukia qui lui était venue en aide.

_Rukia._

Elle avait disparue peu après la bataille finale. Ou plutôt, Ichigo était devenu incapable de la voir, étant donné que tout son reiatsu s'était dissout. Envolés. Ses pouvoirs et Rukia. Plus jamais il ne pourrait remettre les pieds à Soul Society, se battre aux côtés de Rukia, se quereller avec Renji ou encore affronter Ikkaku. Ichigo avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme eux, qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde, mais il avait relégué cela bien profond dans un coin de son esprit. Pourtant, cette réalité avait fini par le rattraper, et elle était bien douloureuse. Les choses étaient finalement revenues à leurs places, et ça faisait mal.

Une fois le choc de la perte de ses pouvoirs passé, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime et Yasutora Sado avaient vaillamment pris la relève et avaient fait des progrès remarquables. La ville de Karakura ne courait plus aucun danger sérieux, mais ce n'était pas cela qui torturait l'esprit d'Ichigo. C'était le fait de ne plus pouvoir se battre avec eux. Lui qui avait été le plus puissant de la bande se voyait à présent laissé de côté.

Ichigo avait soif de pouvoir, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il voulait de la force, beaucoup de force, pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Mais également pour se battre. Le combat faisait naître chez lui des sentiments si puissants qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Avoir des ennemis lui manquait. Avoir peur lui manquait. Hurler lui manquait. Craindre et se faire craindre lui manquaient. Repousser ses limites, se surpasser, souffrir lui manquait. En fin de compte, sa vie de Shinigami remplaçant tout entière lui manquait cruellement.

_Shinigami._

Un an avait passé depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo et son dernier grand combat à Karakura contre Aizen. Parfois, Ichigo regardait le paysage ravagé de la colline à la sortie de la ville où tout avait pris fin. _Mugetsu_. Il avait accepté de perdre ses pouvoirs pour leur sauver la mise, à tous. Il avait sacrifié une partie de lui entière. Parfois, il se surprenait à regretter ce geste, et il s'en voulait.

Il était resté des heures entières devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, appelant son Hollow sans nom, avec l'espoir que même si Zangetsu avait disparu, lui aurait peut-être survécu. Non pas que ce Hollow lui manquerait, il s'était toujours plutôt haït, mais sa présence serait la preuve qu'il subsistait encore un peu du pouvoir d'Ichigo.

Dis-moi que toi, au moins, tu es encore là…

Mais un silence pesant avait accueilli chacun de ses appels. Il avait fini par accepter que non, il ne retrouverait pas ses pouvoirs. Il ne restait plus rien de sa force passée, et c'était irrémédiable.

P'tain d'Hollow inutile…

Oui, une année s'était écoulée depuis la date fatidique, et le jeune adolescent en mal de violence avait tenté de refouler aux mieux ses instincts pour reprendre une vie de lycéen normal. Il assistait aux cours sans vraiment y faire attention, mais au moins, il était là. Ses enseignants ne pouvaient plus lui reprocher ses absences intempestives, bien que ses notes ne se soient pas améliorées. Ichigo s'en moquait royalement.

Il était devenu plus froid et renfermé que jamais. Il s'était sensiblement éloigné de ses compagnons habituels, leur présence lui rappelant que trop bien leur raid à la Soul Society et au Hueco Mundo. Keigo avait définitivement arrêté de se jeter sur lui à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Après la bataille de Karakura, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chizuru et lui avaient appris qu'Ichigo était un Shinigami, et ils étaient tous enclins à l'accepter ainsi, tel qu'il était. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus un Shinigami. Il n'était plus rien.

_Plus rien._

Et le rien n'a pas besoin de parler. Ichigo regardait juste patiemment les jours se succéder, en attendant que vienne le moment où un évènement intéressant viendrait briser la monotonie de son quotidien. Mais ce putain de jour semblait pas prêt à se montrer.

Un an aujourd'hui. Le ciel était aussi bleu que la dernière fois, le temps était agréable. Pourtant, Ichigo avait passé la journée prostré dans sa chambre qu'il avait auparavant partagée avec Rukia. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses devoirs de Shinigami remplaçant et qu'il jouissait donc de beaucoup de temps libre, il avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement la guitare qui ne faisait auparavant qu'office de décoration. Aussi restait-il parfois seul en tête à tête avec l'instrument une journée entière.

- Hey, Ichi-ni, tu aurais peut-être du te bouger aujourd'hui, nan ?

Le jeune homme sursauta à la voix de sa jeune sœur, qui était visiblement rentrée sans frapper.

- Oï Karin…tu pourrais prévenir avant de rentrer…

- Pff, c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si il y avait un quelconque risque que tu sois avec une fille ou quoi que ce soit du genre…

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer. De ses deux petites sœurs, Karin avait toujours été la plus virulente, et surtout la plus directe et franche. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Depuis que Rukia et d'autres Shinigami ne s'invitaient plus dans sa chambre à tout bout de champ, cette-dernière était devenue bien calme. Même Kon ne venait plus y troubler le silence Ichigo avait retiré sa pilule d'âme de la peluche et l'avait rangée dans un tiroir, ne supportant plus les plaintes incessantes du Mod Soul en mal d'amour.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Yuzu demande ce que tu voudrais manger ce soir…

Yuzu, l'autre sœur d'Ichigo, était une jeune fille adorable. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment vu de Hollow ni même pris conscience de l'existence des Shinigamis, elle s'était rendu compte que quelque chose chez son frère avait changé. Il était devenu plus morose, et bien qu'il soit plus présent physiquement, il semblait toujours être ailleurs. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour être aux petits soins avec lui, tel une mère attentionnée.

- Oh…dis-lui de ne pas s'embêter pour moi, je ne serai pas là ce soir.

- Tu sors ?

- Hum.

- C'est pas la nuit qu'il faut sortir Ichi-ni, tu devrais profiter du soleil ! Et tu ne vas plus au Kendo non plus…

- C'est parce que j'ai été viré du club, je te l'ai déjà dit…

Pour palier au manque de combat, le jeune homme s'était finalement inscrit au club de Kendo. Mais l'entraîneur l'avait vite prié de ne plus revenir personne ne voulait plus l'affronter car il n'avait jamais perdu aucun match durant les quelques semaines passées au club. De plus, il était beaucoup trop agressif et pensait juste à tailler l'adversaire en pièce plutôt qu'à gagner le match dans les règles de l'art. « Mauvaises habitudes », avait rétorqué Ichigo. Il n'y était cependant plus retourné.

- Papa sera là ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un air désintéressé.

- Non, il va s'occuper de quelques patients à l'hôpital central Ishida.

- Je vois…Tu pourrais me laisser seul maintenant s'il-te-plaît ?

Ichigo n'était pas désagréable et ne voulait pas blesser sa petite sœur, mais il tenait vraiment à sa solitude. Le grand-frère attentionné qu'il avait pu être avait visiblement rendu l'âme. L'adolescente fit la moue avant de quitter la chambre du jeune homme, qui lui s'allongea sur son lit avec un manga dans une main et son téléphone portable dans l'autre. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il avait commencé à sortir le soir avec de nouveaux « amis » qu'il avait rencontrés d'une manière ou d'une autre au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Somme toute, ils ne faisaient rien de bien mal. Comme tous les adolescents mal dans leur peau, ils allaient boire quelques verres au bar du coin, avant de pester sur le monde entier pour finalement rentrer aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Ichigo n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises fréquentations jusqu'à dernièrement, et n'avait jamais été le genre de jeune homme à boire de l'alcool et à sortir. Mais depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs, il était légèrement diffèrent.

_« C'est ok pour ce soir, rejoignons-nous vers 21H, quand je sortirai du travail. »_

Car Ichigo avait trouvé un petit job lui permettant de mettre un peu d'argent de côté en vu des études qu'il devrait commencer dans un peu plus d'une année. Il était actuellement en 2e année de lycée et ignorait encore totalement ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, mais peu importait…Il travaillait donc le week-end et quelques soirs en semaine comme homme à tout faire à la boutique Unagiya, dont la patronne était une femme énergique, hargneuse mais conciliante. Et le samedi soir, il travaillait jusque 21H. Il était d'ailleurs temps pour lui de prendre son service…

Blasé, il délaissa son livre, attrapa un gilet noir uni qu'il enfila par-dessus son t-shirt bleu, et quitta la maison, musique à fond dans les oreilles. Par chance, la boutique n'était qu'à une dizaine de minute à pieds de la clinique Kurosaki. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, la très remontée madame Unagiya l'accueillit avec son air désapprobateur habituel.

- T'es en retard, Kurosaki-kun…Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as beaucoup de travail ce soir ! déclara-t-elle en lui donnant une liste de diverses tâches à accomplir. Essaie d'en venir à bout avant la fin de ton service, s'il te plait !

- Bien sûr, Unagiya-san !

Ichigo répondit avec un sourire poli et se mit immédiatement au travail. Son énergie phénoménale lui permit de finir toutes les tâches de la journée aux alentours de 20H, après quoi il prit congé de sa patronne amplement satisfaite et rejoignit ses amis. Leur point de rendez-vous habituel était le bar plutôt isolé en sortie de ville il était peu fréquenté – et peu fréquentable - et on y était plutôt tranquille. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo en franchissait la porte avec un flegme renversant, se dirigeant vers la table où trois autres jeunes hommes étaient déjà assis.

- Yo, Ichigo !

- Salut, mina !

Après plusieurs accolades de franche camaraderie, l'ancien Shinigami s'assit à son tour et le maître des lieux, habitué, vint l'accueillir. Il frôlait la cinquantaine, ses cheveux grisonnants avaient l'air plutôt sal et il avait constamment une cigarette au coin de sa bouche continuellement étirée en un rictus moqueur.

- 'Soir, Ichigo ! T'boiras quoi ce soir ?

- Je prendrais juste une bière pression, s'il vous plaît…

- J't'apporte ça gamin.

A la vérité, les trois compagnons d'Ichigo n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus fréquentable. Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait 22 ans et se nommait Benkei. Il faisait environ une tête de plus que l'adolescent, avait des cheveux blonds décolorés et une série de piercing à l'arcade. Malgré son air brut, ses muscles saillant, et ses tatouages tribaux à l'avant bras, il était en réalité d'un naturel plutôt doux et protecteur, ce qui avait eu pour effet de surprendre Ichigo mais également de le mettre en confiance. Il était de loin le plus raisonnable de la petite bande, ayant certainement un passé lourd d'erreurs et de secrets qu'il taisait bien soigneusement, mais duquel il avait du tiré un enseignement conséquent. C'était également l'homme duquel Ichigo était le plus proche. Etant le doyen de la troupe, il était une oreille attentive à tous moment et un recueil de bons conseils. Ichigo l'appréciait, vraiment.

- Tu n'as pas tellement la forme aujourd'hui Ichigo, nan ?

Ah oui. Il était également très observateur et il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt crevé…J'avais pas mal de taf aujourd'hui.

- Et le bourdon habituel, hein ? Renchéri Dosan.

Dosan était lui le plus jeune de la bande, n'ayant que seize ans. Sa maturité n'était pourtant pas à remettre en cause. Ses cheveux châtains mi-long bouclés lui donnaient un air enfantin amusant, et son visage se voulait toujours souriant. Sa compagnie était agréable, légère, et n'aurait jamais pu laisser présager les malheurs que le jeune adolescent avait enduré. Il était originaire d'un quartier malfamé en banlieue de Tokyo, et ses parents y avaient été assassinés pour une obscure raison dont il ne parlait jamais. Dosan avait treize ans à l'époque, et il s'était juré d'un jour les venger. Une tante éloignée vivant à Karakura l'avait recueillit, mais cette-dernière était une femme seule qui travaillait beaucoup elle n'avait donc pu prendre la peine de veiller sur lui. Bien vite, le jeune garçon avait montré des troubles du comportement au collège, avait intégré un lycée avec une bien mauvaise réputation et s'était laissé embarqué dans des histoires qui le dépassait. Maintenant, il dealait régulièrement au service d'un terminal de son lycée pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Ichigo sourit maladroitement. Ses trois compères l'avaient toujours connu comme ça, morose et réservé. C'était clair pour tous qu'Ichigo aussi portait un lourd secret, certainement douloureux, dont il ne pourrait jamais se décharger. Cependant, il était d'usage entre eux de ne jamais évoquer de sujets sensibles le passé de chacun étant un tabou. Ils se contentaient tous d'être là, les uns avec les autres, sans se soucier des évènements passés et encore moins des évènements futurs. Ils vivaient et c'est tout.

- T'as tout compris…finit-il par soupirer.

- Tire pas cette foutue tronche Ichigo, et descends plutôt ton verre !

Le troisième compagnon donna un coup de tête en direction du patron, qui apportait la boisson d'Ichigo ainsi qu'un whisky pour Benkei. Il n'y avait pas d'autre serveur dans ce bar, la clientèle y étant plutôt rare. Ichiro avait tout juste la majorité, mais il n'avait pas attendu de l'avoir pour faire la tournée des bars et des discothèques. Il était l'exact opposé d'Ichigo il parlait sans cesse et sans retenu sur tout et rien, des sujets les plus graves aux plus insignifiants. Il avait toujours l'air désinvolte, et ne restait que très rarement calme. Il était non sans rappeler Keigo, à la différence qu'il faisait dans le vulgaire. Il avait les cheveux noirs, rattachés en un catogan approximatif, et s'habillait à la manière d'une star de rock efféminée. La seule raison de sa présence ici, c'était l'envie de provoquer. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il sortait la nuit en sachant très bien que ses parents friqués le lui interdisaient et se faisaient un sang d'encre, en ayant peur que leur fils unique bon à rien censé reprendre la tête de leur entreprise fortunée après leur retraite ne leur soit enlevé. Franchement, ils auraient mieux fait d'adopter. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu son permis de conduire mais « empruntait » toujours leurs belles voitures pour ses virées nocturnes, avait arrêté l'école quelques semaines avant le bac, et accordait plus d'importance à la picole qu'à son avenir. S'il avait lui aussi souffert par le passé, Ichigo l'ignorait, et s'en moquait pas mal. Il n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était de Dosan et de Benkei. Ils avaient des amis en commun, voilà tout.

- Naaan, tu prends vraiment une pression ?! Patron, ramenez-nous deux Vodkas ici, bordel ! Je vais faire disparaître ce regard fatigué de ta tronche, l'rouquin !

Ichigo soupira mais accepta tout de même de bon cœur. Après tout, cette soirée allait finir comme toutes les autres. Il boirait quelques verres, puis les souvenirs de sa vie de Shinigami se feraient plus pesants et le rendrait silencieux quelques instants. Alors il reprendrait quelques verres, et ses mauvaises pensées finiraient par s'envoler. Ils riraient aux éclats jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, puis ils iraient se poser au parc en attendant que Dosan file sa dope à ses clients habituels, puis Ichigo rentrerait chez lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou pas. Après tout, son père était de garde à l'hôpital Ishida cette nuit, il ne saurait rien.

- Tu as une heure pour rentrer ce soir, Ichigo ? Demanda Benkei, toujours prévenant.

- Non, aucune. Mon père fait des heures sups à l'hôpital…

- Les affaires de la clinique sont si mauvaises ?

- Nan, pas vraiment…

- Tant mieux, les coupa Ichiro, donc personne n'a d'impératif ce soir ? On va pouvoir se déchirer tranquille ! Hein, Ichi ?!

Ichiro passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin, qui ne se rappelait pas l'avoir un jour autorisé à être aussi familier avec lui. Mais il avait bien compris que la politesse et la retenu n'était pas des qualités que le néogothique raté avait assimilé.

- Mouais, sûrement, m'enfin…je ne voudrais pas trop en faire non plus. Si c'est pour que tu te retrouves au poste de police comme la dernière fois parce que tu conduisais ivre et sans permis…

- Sois pas si coincé, Ichigo ! Tiens, ton verre !

Ichiro pris des mains du patron, qui fit la grimace, les deux verres de Vodka qu'il avait demandé pour Ichigo et pour lui, avant de lui en tendre un, tout sourire. Pour une raison qu'Ichigo ignorait, Ichiru était vraiment collant avec lui. Au début, il l'avait même soupçonné d'être gay et d'en vouloir à son corps, puis il avait finit par tirer la conclusion qu'il était débile et que cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec leurs prénoms…

- Ah, ouais, merci…

- Sois un peu plus enthousiaste que ça, p'tain ! Et toi Dosan, t'bois quoi ?

- Essaie pas de souler le jeune, le prévint Benkei, c'est pas trop correct…

- Mais de quoi tu t'inquiètes, Benkei ? A ce que je sache, ça s'est toujours bien fini…

- Non, justement…renchéri Ichigo, qui avala ensuite d'une traite son verre. T'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de responsable, Ichiro-san…

- Moh…vous êtes pas drôles, 'tain ! Patron, vous nous remettrez la même !

Ichigo secoua la tête, blasé. Vraiment, son quotidien avait bien changé. Quelques verres et quelques grossièretés plus tard, le portable d'Ichigo sonna, et ce dernier fit la mou en voyant l'heure qu'il était déjà : une heure trente du matin. Il décrocha, sans conviction.

-Ouais ? Ah, Chad, tu vas bien ? Hum, pas encore couché à cette heure ? Demain, au ciné avec vous ? Ouais, pourquoi pas, mais quand ? Début d'aprem…je pourrai pas, désolé. Je pense que je dormirai encore…Merci quand même d'avoir pensé à moi, passe une bonne soirée !

- Oui, demain en début d'après-midi, tu seras sans nul doute en train de décuver vu ce que tu as déjà ingurgité ! Acquiesça Benkei. Fait tout de même gaffe de pas être trop misérable, ce serait dommage de t'attirer des problèmes avec ton père…

- Je sais, Benkei-senpai…

Ichigo respectait profondément Benkei, d'où le suffixe.

- D'ailleurs, les jeunes, je voudrais pas vous foutre à la porte, mais je vais fermer moi, leur appris le patron.

- Bien, j'paye l'addition ce soir ! On se reverra sûrement demain soir ! déclara Ichiro, avant de sortir sa carte de crédit blindée.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se levèrent ensuite et quittèrent les lieux. Ichiro était euphorique, baragouinant des phrases incompréhensibles et incorrectes grammaticalement sur la nuit qu'il comptait passer, Dosan ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un rire lourd d'ivresse, Benkei surveillait tout ce petit monde et Ichigo…se sentait étonnement bien. Le samedi soir était son moment préféré de la semaine. Quitte à rompre avec son passé pour mieux supporter le vide qu'avait laissé la disparition de Zangetsu, autant le faire radicalement. Ichigo avait mis du temps avant de sortir et de se laisser entraîner par ses trois compères, lui qui ne buvait jamais quoi que ce soit…Mais il avait fini par vraiment apprécier ces petits moments de détente malsaine. Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi réticent en début de soirée, de par sa nature droite et son grand sens des responsabilités, il se laissait entrainer avec innocence, reléguant le sentiment de culpabilité au plus profond de son esprit, avec ses souvenirs d'un autre monde. Il savait pertinemment que demain il regretterait, mais il savait aussi bien qu'il recommencerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ou cinq mois qu'Ichigo menait ce train de vie, faisant fi des remontrances occasionnelles de son paternel, pourtant clément avec l'adolescent.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, son regard ambré et interrogateur tourné vers Benkei.

- Bah, vu les cernes que t'as, je dirais bien qu'on te ramène et qu'on continue sans toi, mais…

- Non, t'inquiète, je suis en pleine forme ! Lui assura le rouqin, levant le poing et souriant.

Benkei voyait rarement son cadet sourire de la sorte, lui qui, étant sobre, parlait à peine. Ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient plein d'assurance, bien qu'ils soient très largement cernés. Pourtant, son air redevint vite grave et son regard sembla s'éteindre de nouveau. Il fit une grimace étrange, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je n'ai…je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer maintenant, tu comprends, Benkei-senpai ?

L'aîné acquiesça. Il ne se permit pas de demander ce qui tracassait Ichigo, à présent habitué à ses sautes d'humeur. Le jeune rouqin était mystérieux, intriguant. Bien sûr, Benkei se posait un grand nombre de question sur qui il était réellement. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir se battre au comptoir lors d'une soirée trop arrosée, alors que quelques hommes ivres s'en étaient pris à Dosan, et il en aurait pali de jalousie. Même lui ne pouvait pas prétendre se défendre et attaquer de la sorte. Où Ichigo avait-il bien pu apprendre à se battre ? D'où lui venait cette envie de se jeter dans la bagarre, de défendre tout le monde sans exception ? Pourquoi semblait-il si vivant lorsqu'il se battait ? Tant de questions…Il haussa les épaules.

- Bien, je suppose qu'on ne va tout de même pas te forcer à rentrer, tu es grand !

- Euh, les gars, j'ai rendez-vous à deux heures au parc au nord de la ville…Je dois livrer quelque chose pour un client de l'autre abruti…vous m'accompagnez ?

- Ca marche Dosan ! On prend ma voiture !

A peine décidé et Ichiro montait déjà à l'avant de la voiture qu'il avait emprunté sans autorisation à ses parents.

- Il est préférable que tu me laisses conduire, Ichiro, déclara Benkei.

- Quoiiii ? Mais, t'es aussi ivre que moi mec !

- Mais j'ai le permis…

- Je préfère monter avec Benkei-senpai, personnellement…appuya Ichigo.

- Moi de même…

- Ok ok, je monte à l'arrière avec Ichi alors ! Dit Ichiro en quittant la place conducteur et en tirant la langue à Ichigo.

Les quatre garçons s'installèrent et prirent la direction du parc nord de Karakura. Fort heureusement, les rues étaient plutôt désertes à cette heure-ci, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à bon port. Dosan descendit de voiture et se rendit vers le lieu de rendez-vous, alors que les trois autres restèrent dans la voiture.

- Hey, Ichigo, Ichiro…En attendant le petit, on fume un petit joint ?

Ichiro s'empressa d'approuver, et Ichigo haussa les épaules. Il avait été totalement hostile à cela lors de ses premières sorties avec la petite troupe, puis il avait compris que ce n'était pas du tout aussi grave que ce que l'on lui avait laissé croire. Après tout, un ou deux joints de temps en temps n'avaient jamais tué personne. Ichigo ne pensait jamais touché à aucune drogue. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'il ait jamais ressenti comme drogue et qui lui manquait cruellement aujourd'hui, c'était l'adrénaline que son corps produisait pendant les combats. Cette sensation grisante qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il savait sa vie en jeu et que son adversaire le dardait de coups de sabre…Il trouvait cela étrange de l'avouer, mais il en voulait encore.

Il avait appris que le cannabis était une drogue douce, très faiblement addictive, mais qui lui permettait tout de même de retrouver un peu de cette sensation d'extase. Depuis, il n'en refusait plus. Benkei sortit son grinder, ses feuilles à rouler et un petit pochon rempli d'herbe verte séchée.

- Tu mets pas de tabac avec ? Demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

- Non, on va être trois à fumer dessus…autant en faire un pur ! D'ailleurs, je devrais en faire deux…

Benkei travaillait les nuits de semaine comme videur dans une boîte de nuit branchée à Tokyo, et Ichiru avait des parents pleins aux as ils n'avaient donc pas de difficultés à s'offrir la meilleure marie jeanne en quantités raisonnables. Une fois les deux cônes roulés, Benkei les alluma et en passa un à Ichigo. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié, sentant les effets de l'alcool lentement redescendre, mais n'ayant pas envie de quitter cet état second. Il tira les premières lattes et les savoura. Il n'était pas fumeur, aussi le joint lui grattait la gorge et il toussait un peu, mais il s'en moquait. Il lâcha enfin la cigarette magique lorsque Ichiro la lui pris des mains.

- Fais pas ton égoïste, Ichi !

Ledit Ichi ne releva pas. Il se sentait tout simplement serein, il n'avait plus besoin de rien. Ou presque.

- Bordel, j'ai tellement la sèche…personne n'a rien à boire ?

Ichiro sourit, sortant de sous le siège une bouteille de whisky.

- J'ai ça mon chou ! Mais manque de pot, j'ai pas de diluant…J'sais que c'est pas tellement bon non coupé, mais tu feras avec !

L'ancien Shinigami ne fit pas le difficile, empoigna la bouteille et bu goulument, enchaînant les grimaces. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être immonde, ce truc…mais fumer lui asséchait vraiment la bouche et lui raclait la gorge, aussi aurait-il bu n'importe quoi. Il avait bu bien plus que sa raison ne l'y autorisait, mais à quoi bon écouter cette foutue raison ? C'est en suivant ce qu'elle lui dictait qu'Ichigo avait appris le Getsuga Tensho Ultime, et qu'il avait dit adieu à ses pouvoirs pour enrayer la folie meurtrière destructrice d'Aizen. Et c'est à cause de cette perte qu'il se sentait si mal…Alors il en avait cure, de cette raison. Peu après, Dosan les rejoignit, libéré de sa mission.

- Bien, je suppose qu'on va rentrer…

- Ouais…

- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui conduis ! Déclara Ichiro.

- Y a pas moyen, trancha Ichigo, je veux pas mourir ce soir moi ! T'es complètement arraché…Moi aussi d'ailleurs…Enfin, bref, je refuse !

- Bah, reste ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Ichi…

- Hein ?! On est à des kilomètres de chez moi, c'est pas que je veux pas marcher, mais…

- Mais t'es surtout incapable de poser un pied devant l'autre, c'est ça ? Pauvre petit rouquin supporte encore bien mal l'alcool semblerait-il ! Taquina-t-il Ichigo.

- Non mais, répète ce que tu as dit ? Je suis certain que je suis bien plus clean que toi, et on aurait moins de chance de se tuer si c'était moi qui conduisais alors que j'ai jamais touché à un volant !

- Oh, tu veux essayer ? Va, je t'en prie, voici les clés.

Le sourire moqueur d'Ichiro avait tellement échauffé qu'Ichigo qu'il s'empara des clés sans se faire prié et les mis sur le contact. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, Benkei le rappela à l'ordre.

- Ichigo…Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le moins clair, mais aucun de vous n'est en état de conduire…Et ça m'ferait chier d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, ok ? Et toi, Ichiro, essaie d'être un peu plus mature et le provoque pas bêtement comme ça !

- Je ne le provoque pas bêtement, il ne tient juste pas la longueur !

- QUOI ? Qui ne tient pas la longueur ? Je vais parfaitement bien, alors ferme-là ! T'as toujours une de ces grandes gueules, putain !

- Eh bien sache que toi aussi tu devrais délier ta langue parfois ! T'es chiant, quand tu lâches pas un mot et que tu tires la tronche comme un putain de dépressif ! Excuse-moi de mettre un peu d'ambiance, moi !

- Un putain de dépressif ? Un putain de dépressif ?! Mais tu t'ais vu avec tes fringues de gothique et tes airs d'emo suicidaire ?! Ah, ça te va bien de dire ça !

Ichigo était en rage et sortit de la voiture en trombe pour attraper le col du sweat déchiré d'Ichiro. Ils se fixèrent longtemps ainsi, leurs deux regards électriques se défiant silencieusement. Benkei décidé d'intervenir, avant que le rouquin sanguinaire ne réduise en pièce son adversaire.

- Ichigo ! Ichiro ! Le prochain qui s'en prend à l'autre, je le fou dans le coffre et je le ramène directement chez lui, compris ?!

Ichigo sembla revenir à lui et lâcha Ichiro. Ce dernier aussi semblait mal à l'aise, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emporté, Benkei-senpai, Ichiro-san…

- C'est bon. On rentre, d'accord ? Je conduis, et je ne tolèrerai aucune objection, d'accord ?

Benkei avait le ton léger, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Pour lui, chaque membre de ce petit groupe d'adolescents turbulents était important. Benkei et Dosan montèrent à l'avant, isolés avec le post radio qui jouait fort, laissant Ichigo et Ichiro à l'arrière. Les deux faisaient la moue, mais le climat était radicalement moins tendu que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Dis, Ichigo, tu veux une clope ? Disons, la clope de la réconciliation ?

L'intéressé ronchonna mais accepta, de peur de contrarier son interlocuteur. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et laissa Ichiro l'allumer, le remerciant. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le goût âcre que cela pouvait avoir, mais bon…

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dit qu't'étais qu'un p'tain de dépressif qui parle jamais. Y en faut au moins un dans le groupe qui soit calme…Je le pensais pas. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses parfois aller mal, et…

- C'est bon, le coupa Ichigo, rend pas la situation encore plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je ne voulais pas non plus critiquer tes goûts vestimentaires…c'était gamin de ma part.

Un bruit sourd vint interrompre leur discussion, et la voiture freina brusquement. Ichigo, qui ne s'était pas attaché, fut projeté violement contre le siège avant, et il étouffa un bruit de douleur. Il s'était écrasé contre la bouteille de whisky qui s'était brisé sous le choc, laissant de nombreux morceaux de verre dans la main et l'avant bras d'Ichigo. L'alcool brulait ses plaies et il grinça des dents.

- Benkei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je…je ne sais pas, bredouilla ce dernier, sonné. Je conduisais normalement quand ce lanmpadaire est soudain tombé sur la route…tout le monde va bien ?

Dosan, Ichiro et Ichigo acquiescèrent, puis tous sortirent de la voiture qui n'avait heureusement subi aucun dommage. Ichigo enleva son gilet et contempla les dégâts. Sa main était rouge de sang, et la veine de son poignet semblait sectionnée. Il grimaça, puis déchira un bout de son t-shirt qu'il enroula fortement autour de son poignet pour stopper l'écoulement.

- I-Ichigo ? Tu es blessé ? Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Benkei-senpai. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude…

Cette phrase laissa le blond dubitatif, mais il ne releva pas. Ichiro et Dosan, sonnés, s'étaient assis par terre en attendant de reprendre leurs esprits. Mais quelque chose semblait tracasser Ichigo. Benkei l'observa attentivement il semblait soudain très sérieux, alerte. L'ancien Shinigami s'agenouilla près du lampadaire qui était tombé, leur barrant le chemin. Ce-dernier avait été coupé, aucun doute. Quelqu'un avait essayé de leur nuire…mais qui ? Benkei en avait arrivé à la même conclusion. Le rouqin scruta attentivement les alentours, mais ne vit personne. Tout était calme, rien aux alentours ne bougeaient, il n'y avait aucun vent.

Soudain, Ichigo sentit quelque chose le frôler et il se raidit. Il regarda dans la direction que semblait avoir pris la créature l'ayant touché, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que l'herbe du parc s'aplatir petit à petit, comme si quelqu'un la piétinait. Cela ne pouvait être que…Ichigo se redressa d'un coup.

- Les gars, il faut y aller ! Allez, debout, plus vite que ça !

Il accouru vers ses amis et offrit sa main valide à Dosan tandis que Benkei aidait Ichiro à se relever, interrogateur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de repartir maintenant, Ichigo…tu es blessé et nous sommes tous sonnés…

- C'est pas important ! Il faut se dépêcher de partir, sinon….sinon…les flics vont débarquer, non ?

Benkei regarda son cadet, dubitatif. Il était étonnement blême, il semblait même paniquer. Son regard reflétait quelque chose qui ressemblait à...de la peur ?! Il était inconcevable que la perspective des policiers le mette dans cet état, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. Le passé de chacun était un tabou.

- Bien.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le véhicule, lorsqu'Ichigo, resté en arrière trébucha soudainement, sans raison apparente. Il blêmit encore plus, en admettant que c'était possible.

- Quoi, t'es si bourré qu'tu tiens plus d'bout, Ichi ?

- Tais-toi et monte dans la voiture…

Dosan et Ichiro s'exécutèrent, refermant les portes derrière eux, mais Ichigo tardait à se remettre debout. Il semblait souffrir et réfléchir. Benkei rebroussa chemin pour lui venir en aide.

- N'approche pas !

- Hein ? Mais qu-

- N'approche pas ! Je vais bien…

Benkei remarqua alors la flaque de sang qui s'étendait autour d'Ichigo. Le jean du jeune homme était déchiré et il tenait son mollet blessé.

- Quand t'es-tu… ?

- Je me suis entaillé sur la ferraille du lampadaire.

Ce mensonge était mauvais, improbable, Ichigo le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait senti quelqu'un le frôler, s'éloigner puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture, une douleur lancinante lui avait traversé la jambe. Son mollet semblait profondément ouvert…Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Ichigo retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il y avait clairement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un Hollow ? Un Shinigami ? Ichigo était incapable de sentir le moindre reiatsu, pourtant il sentait bien une présence. Juste derrière lui. La personne –ou la créature- juste derrière lui était tellement proche qu'il la sentait contre lui, il entendait se respiration. Ichigo devait bien l'admettre, il était terrorisé. Il sentit soudain une main étonnement chaude se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Il hoqueta lorsque cette même main s'enroula autour de sa gorge, le faisant tousser. Ce n'était pas une main de Hollow. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement et protesta en voyant Benkei s'approcher.

- Benkei-senpai…tu devrais rentrer avec les autres…je me sens un peu mal, je vais rester ici, d'accord ?

- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu vas te vider de ton sang oui !

Le blond décoloré attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le tira brutalement pour le relever et l'entraîner vers le véhicule. Celui-ci gémit de douleur lorsque les ongles de la main qui tenait son coup déchirèrent sa peau, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour le réaliser, il se trouvait assis sur le siège passager, aux côtés de Benkei qui avait déjà démarré.

- Je vais prendre un autre chemin…Je dépose Dosan et Ichiro, puis nous rentrerons chez moi. Ichiro, je te rendrai ta voiture demain, ok ? Quant à toi Ichigo, tu passeras la nuit chez moi…

- C'est vraiment pas nécessaire ! Protesta l'intéressé. Ce ne sont que des égratignures…C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo et Benkei passaient la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de ce dernier.

**Voilà!** Je commence avec un long chapitre pour planter correctement l'histoire...J'ai longtemps réfléchis avant de commencer à écrire cette fanfiction, avec le bac qui approche et tout...Je ne sais donc pas si je publierai beaucoup le prochain mois en vu des épreuves, mais je suis certaine de pouvoir publier au moins chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances!

C'est ma toute première fanfic alors, si vous pouviez me donner quelques avis...:)

Merci!


	2. Puisque je suis humain - Heal

Grimmjow soupira. Si sa mémoire était bonne et s'il avait un tant soit peu le sens du temps qui passe, cela faisait environ un an aujourd'hui que son ancien maître, Aizen, avait été défait des mains d'Ichigo. Et à la vérité, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Grimmjow avait toujours exécré le brun mégalomane qui avait fondé l'Espada et qui se considérait comme le seigneur de Las Noches. L'Arrancar n'avait rejoint cette dernière que par ennui. Grimmjow adorait se battre, il trouvait dans le combat une véritable satisfaction, une raison de vivre. A la manière d'une panthère, il aimait se voir comme un prédateur en perpétuelle quête de proies. Il se délectait de leur souffrance et se plaisait à les traquer, les surprendre, les torturer et les dévorer. Des victimes, il y en avait un bon grand nombre qui parcouraient le désert du Hueco Mundo. Des Hollows plus ou moins forts, à l'apparence plus ou moins humaine…Cependant, la proie que Grimmjow désirait écarteler lentement et qui lui ferait le plus plaisir ne se trouvait pas dans ce monde, non. Son visage se déforma en un rictus frustré à cette pensée. L'être qu'il désirait le plus au monde voir à genoux devant lui le suppliant de mettre fin à ses souffrances n'était plus à sa portée. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà affronté deux fois par le passé. Mais leur premier combat avait été interrompu par ce rabat joie d'Aizen, et le second…s'était soldé par un échec. Grimmjow gardait encore en mémoire la défaite cuisante qu'il avait essuyée face à son ennemi juré, un humain prétentieux aux cheveux roux. Et dire que ce même humain l'avait protégé par la suite face à Noitra qui avait désiré l'achever ! Impardonnable. C'était tout simplement impardonnable. Il avait traîné son honneur d'Espada dans la boue. La simple concurrence qui les liait auparavant s'était d'une certaine manière muée en haine, et l'ancien Sexta voulait faire goûter à Ichigo le fruit de cette haine. Cet humain arrogant qui l'avait ainsi humilié…Il paierait. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il paierait. Et il y avait une chose dont Grimmjow était sûr son agonie serait lente et douloureuse. Ses yeux azurs brûlaient d'un éclat de folie alors que la cicatrice laissée sur son torse par le Getsuga Tensho de son rival le démangeait.

- Grimmjow-sama ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus sortit de ses pensées vicieuses et tourna son regard agacé vers l'insignifiante créature qui avait osé le déranger. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit messager, un larbin.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, toi ?

Ledit larbin frissonna, et s'adressa à l'homme assit nonchalamment en face de lui d'une voix timide, les yeux rivés sur le sol de quartz qui constituait le château de Las Noches.

- Hallibel-sama m'a chargé de vous faire passer un message. Elle désire vous informer que nos scientifiques ont finalement réussi à créer un nouveau Garganta. De même, certains servants expérimentant ce Garganta déclare avoir vu l'humain Kurosaki Ichigo dans le monde réel. Ils affirment que ce dernier ne possède plus aucun reiatsu et qu'il n'a pas remarqué leur présence avant qu'Il Forte-san ne s'en prenne directement à lui.

Après la mort d'Aizen, Tia Hallibel, l'ancienne troisième Espada, était la prétendante la plus qualifiée au trône de Las Noches. Presque tout le monde avait accueillit son règne avec plaisir, à l'exception d'un ou deux jamais content et de Grimmjow qui aurait volontiers occupé le poste de Roi du Hueco Mundo lui-même. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle faisait un vraiment bon travail, bien qu'elle ne soit pas assez belliqueuse à son goût.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, intéressé. Ayant été incapable de ressentir la pression spirituelle du jeune homme nulle part, il avait finit par le croire mort, et attendait avec impatience de le revoir dans l'autre monde pour le tailler en pièce. Après l'incident avec Aizen, la Soul Society avait instauré grâce à on ne sait quelle prouesse scientifique une sorte de limite de densité de pression spirituelle entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde des humains, empêchant tout être trop puissant comme les Arrancars de traverser. Grimmjow n'avait donc jamais pu s'assurer de la mort d'Ichigo. Alors comme ça, il était toujours là ?

- Il Forte-san n'a cependant pas tué Kurosaki Ichigo et l'a laissé volontairement s'enfuir. Il était accompagné de trois autres humains, tous démunis de pression spirituelle. Bien qu'ayant perdu tout ses pouvoirs, le Shinigami remplaçant ne représente plus aucune menace, Il Forte-san a jugé bon de vous faire parvenir ces informations et de le laisser en bon état, dans l'éventualité ou votre personne aurait encore des intérêts pour lui.

- Un peu qu'j'ai de l'intérêt pour lui ! Ca tombe à pic…je commençais réellement à m'ennuyer. Ce ne sera pas aussi amusant que je l'aurais souhaité, si ce faiblard a perdu ses pouvoirs…mais j'trouverai bien un moyen de rendre ça intéressant. Va faire prévenir Hallibel que j'veux qu'on m'ouvre un Garganta dès demain !

- Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

- On va jouer, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Le messager disposa alors que Grimmjow laissait éclater un rire sardonique à vous glacer le sang. Ce larbin ne savait pas vraiment qui était le fameux Kurosaki Ichigo, mais une chose était sûre : il n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

L'ancien Sexta quitta sa chambre, satisfait. Le Hueco Mundo était devenu trop calme à son goût, depuis que la guerre avec les Shinigami avait pris fin. Il lui avait fallu des semaines et des semaines pour se remettre de ses blessures, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le château avait été reconstruit et la bataille avait pris fin. On lui avait tout simplement dit que le plan avait échoué, qu'Aizen était mort ou scellé, peu importe. Il avait évidemment demandé des nouvelles de Kurosaki, brûlant du désir de reprendre le combat avec lui. On lui avait répondu qu'il était visiblement mort pendant son combat contre Aizen, car leur deux reiatsu s'étaient éteints à quelques minutes d'intervalle à peine. Grimmjow avait accusé le coup.

Et voilà qu'un an après ce jour fatidique, il allait pouvoir reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées ! A la différence près qu'Ichigo serait totalement à sa merci. C'était…excitant. Impatient, Grimmjow empoigna Pantera qui dormait depuis trop longtemps dans un coin de sa chambre et, paré, se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour discuter des conditions de son départ avec Hallibel.

Le souffle d'Ichigo se faisait lourd, saccadé. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin, et l'ancien Shinigami se refusait catégoriquement à aller aux urgences. Son père se trouvait à l'hôpital, et il ne désirait pas devoir se justifier. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Il s'assit difficilement sur le canapé, alors que Benkei s'affairait dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d'alcool et de bandage. Le jeune rouquin voyait sa vue décliner, son corps était ankylosé et il était presque incapable de se mouvoir. Il avait perdu trop de sang.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça ! Déclara Benkei en revenant dans le salon, inquiet. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'avais commencé des études d'infirmier. Bon, évidemment, j'ai échoué dès la première année mais je suis quand même capable de panser des plaies correctement…

- In-infirmier ? Ichigo sourit. Qui …l'aurait…cru.

Benkei haussa les épaules et entreprit de retirer un à un les morceaux de verre plantés dans la chaire d'Ichigo. Cela le faisait souffrir, mais le rouqin avait vu bien pire. De plus, il était tellement engourdi que toutes les sensations lui parvenaient comme à distance, atténuées. Une fois l'extraction terminée, Benkei entreprit de désinfectée la peau meurtrie d'Ichigo puis de la bander, en serrant suffisamment au niveau de son poignet pour que l'adolescent ne perde pas plus de ça.

- Quelle soirée…soupira-t-il.

- A qui le dis-tu…

- Enlève ton pantalon et lève ta jambe s'il te plaît.

Ichigo s'exécuta, fatigué. Benkei examina la blessure et fronça les sourcils. Par chance, l'entaille n'était pas aussi profonde qu'il l'avait craint, bien qu'elle soit déjà très handicapante pour le rouqin. La chaire était tout simplement coupée sur une quinzaine de centimètre de long, et le blond aurait juré que la coupure avait été pratiquée par un couteau ou autre objet tranchant du même type. Il était inconcevable qu'autre chose ait pu faire une blessure aussi nette. Il procéda de la même manière que pour l'avant bras d'Ichigo, désinfectant la plaie, puis la pansant. Il releva la tête et observa son cou, sur lequel on distinguait clairement les griffures profondes laissées par cinq doigts étrangers. L'aîné était incapable de trouver une explication à ce phénomène. Il appliqua une compresse qu'il enroula dans un énième bandage, songeur.

- C'est fini…Je vais te prêter des vêtements, ton t-shirt est déchiré et ton jean couvert de sang. Puis tu vas aller te coucher, d'accord ?

Ichigo acquiesça, absent.

- Tu…tu ne vas pas me poser de questions ? Risqua-t-il, gêné.

Benkei le regarda, étonné, puis lui sourit avec un air paternel.

- Non. Ca a toujours été comme ça, non ? Chacun a son histoire, et on a tous besoin de notre petit jardin secret. Bien sûr, si tu veux m'en parler, je t'écouterai. Mais je ne vais certainement pas t'harceler pour avoir des réponses à cette heure alors que tu sembles encore sous le choc. Nous en reparlerons demain matin, alors va te coucher. Je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Ichigo acquiesça de nouveau, le regard éteint, puis obtempéra. Il se leva et marcha difficilement, soutenu par Benkei, surpris par l'ordre qui régnait dans ce petit appartement. Ichigo s'était figuré un petit studio étriqué, sans dessus dessous, mais il devait bien admettre que ce logement était plutôt spacieux et bien tenu. La chambre de Benkei était des plus simples. Une basse somnolait dans un coin, ainsi qu'une télévision, et quelques fringues s'empilaient sur une chaise, devant un bureau vide d'affaires. Seul un calumet trônait fièrement dessus, embaumant la pièce d'une douce odeur fruitée. Ichigo fut sorti de son observation lorsque son ami s'adressa à lui.

- Voilà, je t'ai changé les draps. Je dormirai sur le canapé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

- Merci infiniment, Benkei-senpai…

- Rah, c'est normal. Fais-moi plaisir et repose-toi, ok ?

- Oui. Bonne nuit…

- A toi aussi !

Benkei quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte, laissant Ichigo seul avec lui-même. Immédiatement, toutes sortes de pensées inquiétantes l'assaillirent et il se laissa tomber, tremblant, sur le matelas. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pendant un an, il n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer revoir un fantôme ou un Shinigami, pour se prouver que toutes ses aventures n'avaient pas été qu'un rêve. Le contact avec l'autre monde et ses amis qui y vivaient lui manquait cruellement. Mais maintenant…Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ce qui l'avait attaqué ce soir appartenait à cet autre monde, et il n'avait pas pu le voir. Il avait clairement discerné l'herbe se tassant sous les pas de son assaillant, les cailloux qui crissaient sous ses pieds. Il avait senti son souffle dans sa nuque, sa lame contre sa jambe, sa main sur son coup…Il frissonna de plus belle. S'il l'avait voulu, son agresseur aurait pu lui ôter la vie. Rien aurait été plus facile que de l'égorger à ce moment là, vu l'état de faiblesse, d'ivresse et de peur dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait à peine osé bouger…Si Benkei ne l'avait pas tiré, alors…alors quoi ? Il serait mort ? Ichigo n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures, soucieux. Il porta sa main à son coup, tâtant le bandage que son ami y avait placé. Il était si vulnérable… Il le réalisait à présent. Bien qu'il ne soit plus capable de voir les êtres spirituels, eux, le voyant encore. Ils pouvaient l'observer, et un bon nombre devait réclamer vengeance. Ichigo déglutit.

- J'suis un homme mort…

Il noya sa tête dans son oreiller, le mordant pour s'empêcher de crier. Il avait envie d'hurler, de frapper, de tout saccager. Il voulait se lever et courir loin, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent, s'éloigner d'ici…Mais il était allongé là, dans le lit d'un ami trop attentionné et qu'il avait mis en danger, désarmé. Ichigo ne pouvait rien faire à part prier pour ne plus recevoir de visite comme celle-là. Il devait l'admettre il avait peur. Non seulement pour sa vie, mais principalement pour celle de ses proches. Il avait déjà affronté des ennemis sans pouvoir, comme Kageroza notamment. Mais à ce moment là, il avait bénéficié d'un petit reste de Reiatsu, et surtout, il n'était pas seul. Désormais, il ne pouvait même plus voir ceux qui l'attaquaient. L'esprit torturé, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, lourd, profond.

- Ichigo ? Hey, Ichigo ?

- Gn ?...

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, se sentant agresser par la vive lumière qui filtrait par les volets. Il releva la tête de l'amas de couverture sous lequel il s'était lové en position fœtal, comme un enfant. Devant lui, un grand blond l'observait, l'air interrogateur.

- Benkei-senpai ?

- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin…Il est déjà seize heure, Ichigo. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là, mais ta famille doit se faire un sang d'encre, tu ne crois pas ?

Ichigo ronchonna, mécontent d'être ainsi ramené à la dure réalité. Il s'étira longuement, gardant les yeux fermés. Ses membres étaient tous douloureux, et Benkei lui tendit une serviette ainsi que des vêtements propres lui appartenant.

- Tiens, va donc prendre une douche pour te réveiller. Ces vêtements seront sûrement un peu trop grand, mais tu devras faire avec…Une fois fini, rejoins moi au salon, tu mangeras quelque chose et je referai tes bandages.

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, reconnaissant, mais ne pipa mot. Son senpai était vraiment une personne en or, attentionnée. Ses airs de brut ne l'auraient jamais laissé présagé.

Ichigo se laissa choir sous la douche, avec la sensation qu'on avait attaché des poids de vingt kilos au bout de chacun de ses membres, tant se mouvoir lui était pénible. L'esprit encore embrumé, Ichigo se remémora soudain les évènements de la veille. Le combat n'était pas terminé, hein ? L'ancien Shinigami ne savait pas de quelle manière il devait accueillir cette nouvelle. Il avait longtemps prié pour de nouvelles aventures qui le sortiraient de sa torpeur, mais pas pour se faire tailler en pièce par un sadique invisible. Il soupira, avec la désagréable impression d'être une proie facile. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment…

Mortifié, il enfila les vêtements trop larges que Benkei lui avait prêté, puis se rendit dans le salon, là où son ami l'attendait, étrangement calme.

- Ah, Ichigo ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim…

- Vraiment ? l'interrogea Benkei, surpris. Tant d'émotions ne t'ont pas ouvert l'appétit ? Et avec tout le sang que tu as perdu, ce serait plus raisonnable de-

- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas faim. Je te remercie mais je ne veux rien manger. En revanche, si tu avais une clope à me dépanner…

Benkei acquiesça, interdit, et accéda à la requête de son cadet. Ce-dernier s'installer sur le canapé, vite rejoint par son senpai, et alluma sa cigarette.

- Donne ta jambe, je vais refaire tes bandages.

Ichigo obéit sans un mot. Tout l'appartement était plongé dans le silence, pourtant l'atmosphère n'était pas pesante. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux avait confiance en son ami, et savait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui, même si cela ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Soigneusement, Benkei remplaça également les bandages de l'avant bras d'Ichigo par des propres, et il défit ceux de son cou.

- Cette blessure est vraiment étrange…Je jurerais distinguer la marque de cinq doigts…c'est impressionnant. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que c'est impossible…mais je veux bien admettre que c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où j'ai bien pu me faire ça. Il faut dire qu'on était dans un de ces états…

- Ichigo.

- Oui, Benkei-senpai ?

- C'est inutile de me mentir.

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration du plus vieux.

- Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant. Si tu veux m'en parler, je t'écouterai volontiers. Mais si tu décides de garder ça pour toi, ce qui est ton droit, j'essaierai quand même de t'aider du mieux que je peux.

La bouche du rouqin vibra étrangement, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et abattit sa main sur son visage, anxieux. Il ne savait que dire, que faire…Il mordit de plus belle sa lèvre inférieur, la faisant presque saigner. Il semblait réfléchir activement, et ses traits s'étaient durcit.

- Je…Je ne peux pas t'en parler, senpai. Je suis désolé. Vous avez tous été en danger par ma faute, je plaide coupable. Mais je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Je te remercie encore pour cette nuit…je vais partir maintenant.

- Tu es sûr d'être en état de marcher… ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ichigo sourit tristement, l'air énigmatique. Je suis plus robuste que j'en ai l'air…

Sur ce, Ichigo quitta l'appartement de son ami, qui le regardait s'éloigner, déconcerté. Cet Ichigo…Qu'y avait-t-il de si grave qu'il devait cacher de la sorte ?

Le jeune homme ne rentra pas immédiatement chez lui. Il prit le bus, puis se rendit chez Inoue. Il resta là, debout sur la pallier, à attendre. Devait-il sonner ? Etait-ce vraiment bon de lui demander de soigner ses blessures ? C'était sûrement mieux qu'elle ignore tout de l'incident…Il resta là dix bonnes minutes, figé, perdu dans ses pensées, puis tourna finalement les talons. Nul raison de la mêler à cela…Inoue avait tendance à toujours se faire beaucoup de soucis, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Ichigo n'était pas dupe, il avait bien perçu les sentiments d'Inoue à son égard. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais répondu. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Beaucoup d'autres hommes auraient payé cher pour être à sa place, et pourtant, lui, il la refoulait. Orihime était une femme formidable, attentionnée, courageuse, aimante, mais ce n'était qu'une amie. Rien qu'une amie…

Il se rendit alors sur les lieux de l'incident, le parc Nord. Il observa le lampadaire qui avait été déplacé sur le bord du trottoir pour qu'il ne bloque plus la circulation, en attendant qu'il soit enlevé. Sur le sol, il y avait encore quelques éclats de verre qui trainaient. _Quel gâchis de whisky_…pensa Ichigo. Il s'assit dans l'herbe du parc, face au lampadaire éventré. Il ferma les yeux puis se concentra. Il tentait désespérément de ressentir la moindre parcelle de reiatsu, mais n'y parvint pas. Ichigo jura. Déjà en étant Shinigami, il n'avait jamais été doué avec le kido, la détection de pression spirituelle et tout cela…Alors maintenant qu'il était redevenu humain, c'était tout simplement peine perdue. L'adolescent se releva et s'assit sur un banc non loin. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et soupira jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides du moindre air. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il était blessé, inquiet, et n'avait rien avalé pour récupérer de la perte de sang conséquente qu'il avait subit ma veille. Il sentit ses paupières lourdes tomber, tenta vainement de résister quelques instants, puis sombra, s'affaissant mollement sur le banc.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint à lui, il faisait nuit noire.

- Et merde…

Il frissonna. L'air s'était singulièrement rafraichit, et le rouquin ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité. Il déglutit difficilement. Quel genre de fou reviendrait sur les lieux de son agression le lendemain soir ? Ichigo regarda l'heure sur son portable. Minuit. Quelle macabre coïncidence. Il lança un regard rapide vers la rue éclairée en face de lui. Elle était déserte. Derrière lui s'étendait le parc dont les ombres menaçantes des arbres n'incitaient vraiment pas à venir s'y promener à une heure pareille. Ichigo désirait être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Il avait l'impression qu'une main tordait ses entrailles tant il stressait.

- Bordel, Ichigo, depuis quand t'es aussi peureux ?! se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Une chouette hulula au loin, et Ichigo se secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se ressaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à craindre après tout, à part qu'un démon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'attaque et le dévore ? Ichigo était un homme respectable, qui avait défié la Soul Society et pénétré lui-même le Hueco Mundo. Alors pourquoi au juste devrait-il avoir peur d'un parc et d'une allée sombre dans sa ville natale ? _Parce que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir_, pensa Ichigo. _Parce que je ne peux plus me défendre. Je ferais mieux de rentrer_. Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour écrire un sms à son père, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre, inquiet de ne pas voir son fils rentrer. Alors qu'il allait commencer à composer le message et qu'il sortait lentement du parc, une main sournoise empoigna la sienne et réduit l'appareil en poussière. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, singulièrement surpris. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, tentant d'apercevoir son agresseur. Etait-ce le même qu'hier ? La main qui tenait fermement son poignet était trop humaine pour appartenir à un Hollow, mais Ichigo était aussi persuadé qu'elle n'appartenait pas à un Shinigami. Tentant le tout pour le tout, rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de courage, Ichigo tendit la main vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver le visage de son ennemi. Il hoqueta de surprise au contact rugueux de ce qu'il devina être un masque. Alors son opposant devait être…un Arrancar ?! C'était pire que tout. Il aurait peut-être eu une chance de s'échapper face à un Hollow idiot, mais face à un Arrancar…Il devait tout de même essayer de fuir, ou il était fini. Il se débattit pour essayer de se libérer de la poigne meurtrière qui le retenait, en vain, puis reçu un gros coup de poing dans le ventre. Ichigo en eut la respiration coupée, et tomba à genoux au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que - ?

Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, car une main masculine vint couvrir sa bouche, exerçant une forte pression sur son visage. Il hoqueta de terreur.

- C'est trop tard, Kurosaki…tu es déjà tombé dans mes filets, lui susurra à l'oreille une voix suave qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Viens, on va jouer…

Ichigo ne pu que sentir son souffle chaud dans son coup, et il se surprit à espérer que sa mort serait rapide et sans douleur.

Voilà! Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais permet d'entrer dans l'action! J'espère que ça vous plait, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews pour me faire part de vos remarques!

Bye!


	3. Puisque c'est ton nom- Predator

_- C'est trop tard, Kurosaki…tu es déjà tombé dans mes filets, lui susurra à l'oreille une voix suave qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Viens, on va jouer…_

_Ichigo ne pu que sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, et il se surprit à espérer que sa mort serait rapide et sans douleur._

Le rouquin ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, au vu de sa position. Devait-il être docile, se laisser faire, et peut-être qu'on ne lui ferait aucun mal ? C'était une pensée bien illusoire, il le savait. Ichigo était parfaitement conscient que sa posture ne pouvait pas être plus mauvaise. La main qui couvrait sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier, ne lui permettait pas de respirer. Ichigo se sentait suffoquer, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, sa trachée le brûlait. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui réclamait de l'oxygène, tandis qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Quoi ? Alors il allait mourir comme ça ? Tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'une mauvaise blague. Son assaillant retenait ses mains d'une poigne forte et s'appliquait à ce que Kurosaki ne puisse laisser échapper un seul son ou inspirer un quelconque volume d'oxygène. Le jeune homme essayait de réfléchir désespérément à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se soustraire à l'étreinte de son illustre ennemi, mais le manque d'air commençait à lui monter au cerveau. En désespoir de cause et comme une adolescente sans défense que l'on tenterait de violer au détour d'une ruelle sombre, Ichigo mordit le plus fort qu'il put la main qui tentait de l'étouffer, son agresseur le lâchant sur le coup de la surprise. Rapide, il profita de l'effet de surprise pour se relever, pendant que l'Arrancar mordu devait être en train de vociférer contre son manque d'attention, massant sa paume douloureuse. Sans plus attendre, paniqué, Ichigo partit en courant dans la première direction à sa portée : la forêt du parc. Il courait le plus vite qui ne lui avait jamais été donné de le faire, ignorant superbement la douleur lancinante qui déchirait son mollet blessé et ses poumons brulants. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir.

La noirceur était encore plus épaisse une fois engouffré dans la forêt, la lumière des lampadaires éloignés et de la lune ne filtrant pas à travers tous les feuillages. Le terrain était rude, le sol irrégulier, parsemé de branches et d'embuches, et certaines branches griffait le visage de l'humain, mais Ichigo ne ralentit pas pour si peu. Il était comme en transe, intensément concentré, déterminé à ne pas mourir ici, sans même savoir qui serait son bourreau. Il s'en sortirait, il le devait. _Adrénaline._ Une décharge électrique parcouru tout son corps, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il craignait pour sa vie et que son adversaire était sans nul doute un Arrancar. Courir ne servait à rien, il le savait bien, mais il le faisait quand même. Pour ne pas avoir le sentiment de ne rien faire et de se laisser mourir.

Il se heurta alors de plein fouet à ce qu'il pensa tout d'abord être un arbre, mais il comprit bien vite que l'obstacle translucide lui barrant la route n'était pas un simple végétal. Ichigo avait enchaîné bien trop de combats contre des Hollows pour méconnaître leur sonido, technique qui leur permettait de se déplacer à une vitesse fulgurante. Et cela ne faisait aucun doute, son ennemi en avait utilisé un à l'instant pour le rattraper. Pourtant, ce dernier ne bougea pas.

- Qu-qui es-tu ?

Demanda Ichigo, tentant de paraître le moins apeuré possible. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, se demandant si son agresseur était seul, et si aucun autre humain n'était présent aux alentours.

- T-tu ne m'impressionnes pas !

Déclara-t-il, téméraire, avant de se jeter sur la silhouette de son adversaire qu'il devinait à peine, poing brandit. Que comptait-il faire, au juste ? Qu'espérait-il accomplir, en se jetant ainsi sans défense sur son puissant adversaire, armé uniquement d'espoir fou, de peur et d'inconscience ? Ichigo avait toujours été un inconscient, et le désespoir semblait avoir tendance à amplifier ce côté immature. Ni une ni deux, son corps fut balayé par une force invisible et s'écrasa avec fracas sur un banc posté non loin de là. Ichigo accusa le coup, sonné, mais pas vraiment blessé. Le banc, lui, avait littéralement volé en éclats, et l'ancien Shinigami s'était emparé d'une planche munie de quelques clous, avec la ferme intention de se défendre à l'aide de cette arme de fortune. C'était bien peu contre un Espada, mais le fait de tenir quelque chose similaire de près ou de loin à une arme rassurait l'ancien porteur de Zangetsu. Face à lui, son ennemi ricana, mais Ichigo ne pu le percevoir. En position de garde, il réitéra sa question, hésitant.

- Qui es-tu ?

Ichigo déglutit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière pas entendre la réponse. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, la planche entre ses mains se brisa à son tour, et il fut plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre non loin, ses bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête, les mains jointes et maintenus par son adversaire au niveau des poignets. L'ancien Shinigami serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux, s'attendant d'une seconde à l'autre à être décapité par le monstre qu'il affrontait. Il était fini. La créature qu'il ne connaissait pas allait l'éventrer ici, lui, un ancien Shinigami si puissant, et on ne retrouverait rien d'autre que son cadavre émietté au petit matin. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se préparer mentalement pour son dernier voyage. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Ichigo rouvrit doucement les yeux, non confiant, et fixa le vide en face de lui, déconcerté.

- Qu'est- ce que tu me veux… ?

Ichigo supposa que l'être en face de lui avait parlé, car il avait pu sentir son souffle, mais aucun son ne lui était parvenu.

- Je…j'peux pas t'entendre…

Ichigo regretta bien vite cet aveu en sentant la deuxième main de son agresseur se faufiler sous son t-shirt et le relever quelque peu. Ichigo s'insurgea, se demandant à haute voix si ces salops d'Arrancars avaient développé des faibles pour les jeunes hommes sans défense au cours de la dernière année, mais il ne pu finir sa tirade. Les mots dans sa bouche se muèrent en un cri de douleur et de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un objet tranchant –un ongle ?!- pénétrer sa chair sur le bas de son ventre.

- A-arrête !

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que l'ongle long et acéré de l'Arrancar déchirait sa chaire, semblant se servir de la peau d'Ichigo pour écrire quelque chose. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se débattre, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure à sang pour étouffer ses gémissements pendant que la bête finissait de scarifier le bas de son ventre et sa hanche gauche. Il écrivait lentement, soigneusement, appuyant bien chacun des traits qui constituaient les signes de son nom, avec un plaisir sadique palpable. Une fois terminé, Ichigo, le souffle court et toujours maintenu au tronc contre sa volonté, osa un regard vers le bas. Sa peau était couverte de sang, aussi du-t-il plisser les yeux pour déchiffrer les kanjis qui y étaient inscrits. Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il y parvint enfin. _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_.

- Gri-grimmjow !

Ichigo voulu reculer, soudain conscient du réel danger que cet ancien Espada représentait. Cet homme était extrêmement puissant, et le Shinigami avait eu un mal fou pour le vaincre lors de leur dernier combat à Las Noches, sans compter qu'il s'était fait littéralement laminé lors de leur deux précédentes rencontres…Ichigo pouvait parfaitement se figurer son ennemi, là, en face de lui, le contemplant avec un sourire narquois et satisfait, ses yeux d'un bleu trop pure pour refléter ses pensées malsaines. L'humain n'avait jamais oublié à quoi cet homme ressemblait. Légèrement plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux bleus en bataille et sa mâchoire droite était recouverte par un masque de Hollow. Cet homme était un fou, un fou furieux, hautement dangereux. Ichigo savait qu'il ne se battait que par plaisir à l'époque, et non pas pour servir Aizen. La preuve en était qu'il avait désobéi aux ordres de son maître et s'était rendu dans le monde réel pour l'affronter. Pourtant, l'adolescent le croyait mort, persuadé que le coup que Noitra lui avait porté après leur combat l'avait achevé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus mi-amusé, mi effrayé.

- Forcément…j'aurais du m'en douter. Qui d'autre qu'un psychopathe comme toi pourrait bien venir réclamer vengeance dans le monde réel un an après, pour un combat que tu as toi-même demandé ? T'as vraiment un problème !

Ichigo avait beau avoir perdu son reiatsu, son cynisme désarçonnant, lui, ne lui faisait pas défaut. Après tout, peu importe ce qu'il dirait ou comment il agirait, la finalité serait la même. Si Grimmjow décidait de le tuer, il le ferait. S'il venait pour autre chose, il lui ferait savoir, quitte à écrire au scalpel sur le torse du jeune roux. Après la vague de panique qui l'avait saisit à la lecture du nom écorché dans sa peau, Ichigo semblait avoir recouvré son calme. Il fit le point.

- Voyons voir…Je me retrouve blessé dans un parc lugubre, en tête à tête avec un vieil ennemi certainement rongé par la vengeance qui s'est mis à la gravure sur peau…Eh bien je suis désolée Grimmjow, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu désires. Je sais pas si tu as un côté maso ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te coller une raclée comme la dernière fois. J'ai…perdu tout mes pouvoirs, je ne suis même plus capable de te voir ou de d'entendre.

Le visage d'Ichigo prit un air désemparé lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase. C'était la triste vérité, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de combattre. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour décourager le félin. Peut-être même savait-il avant de venir qu'Ichigo n'était plus qu'un humain ordinaire. Après tout, c'était impossible d'anticiper les actions qu'allait commettre cet homme, ses pensées étant toutes plus délirantes et répugnantes les unes que les autres. L'ancien Espada était un monstre de haine à lui tout seul, un amas d'instincts vengeurs et sadiques. Même privé de pouvoir, il trouverait un moyen de rendre la chose amusante. Ichigo grimaça à cette conclusion les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas être agréables. Grimmjow avait surement répondu à sa réplique cinglante, mais ses mots ne pouvaient plus atteindre les oreilles du jeune roux. Ce-dernier ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit la poigne du Sexta se resserrer autour de ses poignets, ou lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts calleux parcourir les plaies qu'il lui avait causées, enfonçant sans vergogne son pouce dans la chaire du plus jeune. Non, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de gémir. Ce putain d'Arrancar pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre.

- Tu perds ton temps ! Argh…Trouve toi plutôt…un adversaire à ton niveau, p'tin !

D'un violent coup de pied, l'humain écarta l'Arrancar, qui avait lâché sa prise trop facilement pour que ce soit vrai. Blessé, Ichigo porta la main à son ventre, et regarda avec stupeur cette dernière rougir à grande vitesse. Ce salaud l'avait bien amoché…mais où était-il à présent ?

Le bruit du vent dans les branchages l'empêchaient d'entendre les bruits de pas du Sexta, et il se tournait frénétiquement dans tout les sens, aux aguets, comme un agneau que l'on aurait jeté dans la cage aux lions. Ou plutôt, dans la cage aux panthères…Ichigo se raidit en sentant un bout de tissu le frôler puis s'éloigner, plusieurs fois de suite, dans des directions différentes. Il avait la très désagréable sensation d'être un bout viande autour duquel rodait un carnassier féroce mais pas réellement affamé. Les nerfs du rouqin commençaient vraiment à s'échauffer, et il haussa la voix.

- Arrête de jouer, Grimmjow !

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il sentit la main de l'intéressé attraper son épaule, et effectua un des vols planés les plus impressionnants de l'histoire du cinéma. Il roula sur quelques mètres encore, avant de s'immobiliser devant le tourniquet du parc, de nouveau sorti de la forêt. Il était allongé à plat ventre, ses bras soutenant difficilement son buste, alors qu'il ne tentait même pas vraiment de se relever. Grimmjow grogna. Cet Ichigo là n'était vraiment pas amusant, avec son air téméraire et prétentieux qu'il n'était plus en droit d'afficher. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas peur ? Pourquoi ne le suppliait-il pas de le laisser ? Si, il avait peur. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il ne pouvait pas le dissimuler, même si son regard disait le contraire. L'Arrancar le percevait à présent. Le jeune homme ne voulait juste pas perdre la face devant lui, et n'avouerait pas qu'il se savait fini. Grimmjow soupira, avec son air détaché habituel, et lécha goulument le sang de l'adolescent sur ses doigts. Ichigo le fixait sans pour autant le voir. Il sentait juste qu'il était là, et il le mettait au défi. S'il désirait l'achever, il n'avait qu'à le faire. Le rouqin ne désirait pas mourir, loin de là, il tenait à sa vie, aussi pourrie soit-elle. Mais il savait que c'était la fatalité, qu'il ne pourrait aller contre Grimmjow. Alors à quoi bon faire durer la souffrance ? Il n'avait jamais su d'où la haine que l'Arrancar nourrissait contre lui provenait, mais elle était bel et bien là.

- Si tu …veux le faire…alors fais-le vite, argh…qu'on en finisse !

Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire. Le pauvre humain osait encore donner des ordres ? Bien. Le démon à l'apparence presque humaine s'approcha lentement de sa proie de son pas pesant. Cette-dernière, allongée, le sentait, percevant les vibrations que ses mouvements causaient sur la terre meuble. Le bleuté attrapa le col de son t-shirt trop large et souleva l'adolescent comme s'il n'avait rien pesé. Ce dernier sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Grimmjow avait une force brute phénoménale, mais tout de même…

- P'tin, déclara celui-ci, t'es aussi ennuyeux que les gillians du Hueco Mundo…Réveilles-toi, Kurosaki !

Aucune réponse ne vint. Evidemment, Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Sincèrement déçu, il laissa retomber le corps meurtri aux cheveux roux, qui s'affala sans résistance sur le tourniquet. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sinon celui du vent qui faisait grincer les balançoires, donnant à la scène une atmosphère lugubre. Ichigo ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Grimmjow ne le tuait-il pas ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Il était là, debout devant lui, jouissant de toute sa force, alors que lui serait à peine capable de l'égratigner. Il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant Grimmjow toucher sa vilaine plaie au ventre, récupérant le plus de sang qu'il le pouvait, puis resta immobile, intrigué. _Nous nous reverrons bientôt_. Grimmjow était vraiment un taré. Ecrire sur un tourniquet avec du sang…Ce mec avait vraiment besoin de se faire soigner. Ichigo frissonna en sentant le psychopathe du dimanche disparaître, il était de nouveau seul. Il n'était cependant pas vraiment soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit animal blessé à qui on accordait un sursis, et jouer au chat et à la souris avec Grimmjow n'était pas une perspective très emballante. Cet homme était cruel.

Il soupira, profondément chamboulé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, tout en essuyant avec sa manche son sang étalé sur le plastique blanc du petit manège. La nuit serait longue.

Il se releva péniblement, la main pressée sur son flanc gauche que Grimmjow avait déchiqueté. _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_. Et voilà qu'il avait le nom de son bourreau gravé dans la peau pour un bon bout de temps…C'était plutôt douloureux, il devait l'admettre. L'ancien Shinigami comprenait encore moins désormais les adeptes de la scarification. Son ventre le brulait et le démangeait, mais il n'osait pas vraiment toucher ni gratter. Ichigo leva les yeux vers la lune. C'était un magnifique croissant, comme celui qui flottait au-dessus du Hueco Mundo. Parfois, il se demandait comment se passait la vie, là-bas. Comment allait Nell ? Quelqu'un avait-il repris le pouvoir ?

Ce n'était plus ses affaires. Cela ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Il entreprit de marcher jusque chez lui, titubant quelque peu.

Une fois arrivé à bon port et satisfait d'être passé outre le radar paternel, le rouquin prit dans la salle de bain de quoi désinfecter sa plaie et faire des bandages. Il ferma à clé la porte de sa chambre. Il se dévêtit machinalement, absent, puis observa son reflet dans un miroir. Une fois nettoyée, on ne pouvait que trop bien lire l'écriture qui ornait son flanc. _Cet enfoiré…_pensa Ichigo. Il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner cet affront. Affublé de ces quelques kanjis, il se sentait comme étiqueté. Il avait la douloureuse impression que cette nuit là, Grimmjow avait marqué sa propriété. Ichigo se sentait comme sa _chose_, comme un chien avec le nom de son maître inscrit sur son collier. Cette pensée le mit hors de lui, et il abattit son poing lourdement contre le mur de sa chambre. Par chance, tous les membres de cette famille avaient le sommeil anormalement profond. Quelle humiliation…Pourquoi fallait-il que Grimmjow fasse ainsi irruption dans sa vie un an plus tard ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquillement terré au Hueco Mundo ?! Ichigo se laissa tomber mollement, s'enroulant sous ses couettes en quête de chaleur. Sa chambre était trop vide pour des moments comme celui-ci. Parfois, il paierait cher pour voir Rukia sortir en trombe de son placard, avec son immuable air désapprobateur. Il aurait même été prêt à essuyer ses remontrances sur son comportement récent, si cela lui avait permis de la revoir. Mais cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne… La nature de la relation entre Ichigo et Rukia était plutôt complexe. Il y avait encore un an de cela, ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, vraiment très proches. Ils avaient partagé la même chambre pendant des semaines, et chacun devait sa survie à l'autre. Rukia avait transgressé les lois de la Soul Society, lui prêtant ses pouvoirs, et lui avait foncé tête baissée sur ses ennemis pour la préserver de la peine de mort. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambiguë entre eux. Elle n'attendait rien en particulier de lui, et lui ne se sentait pas attiré par elle. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, avait-il jamais été attiré par une fille ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà examiné discrètement la poitrine outrageuse de Matsumoto, ou avait déjà trouvé telle ou telle femme vraiment charmante. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'en connaître une plus avant. Bah, ça finirait bien par venir…Quoi qu'à dix sept ans, l'historique vide de ses relations amoureuses malgré son joli visage avait de quoi en laisser plus d'un désespéré.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Ichigo n'était pas le genre d'homme à lutter pour les conquêtes féminines il luttait pour sa vie et celle de ses amis, et c'était déjà bien. Quoi que même cette lutte n'était plus vraiment d'actualité…Car le combat qui se profilait entre Grimmjow et Ichigo était un combat à sens unique. Que désirait donc Grimmjow ? Ichigo le pensait animé par la vengeance, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réduit en poussière quand il en a eu l'occasion ? Ichigo ferma les yeux et quelques images lui revinrent en tête.

_Lui, debout dans les sables chauds du Hueco Mundo, blessé mais se tenant droit et fier, entouré de Inoue et de Nell. Grimmjow, défait, seul, qui tenait à peine debout, avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et du sang tachait ses vêtements immaculés d'Espada. Il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre la fin du combat, et se jetait sur lui avec ses dernières forces. Ichigo avait lâché Tensa Zangetsu et attrapé le bras du blessé._

_- Si tu me hais autant que tu le dis, alors je me battrai avec toi à nouveau volontiers. Mais pour l'instant, ni toi ni moi…_

_- Tu t'fou de ma gueule ?! Comme si je pouvais perdre contre quelqu'un comme toi !_

Ichigo regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir achevé le Sexta à ce moment là, ou de ne pas avoir laissé Noitra le scinder en deux quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait apprécié son combat avec Grimmjow. L'animosité qu'il dégageait réveillait chez Ichigo une sorte d'instinct primaire très puissant, brut, et incroyablement extatique. C'était peut-être avec l'espoir de croiser de nouveau le fer avec lui qu'il n'avait pas voulu le laisser mourir. Ichigo ne saurait le dire. Mais la situation avait changé ! Peu après ce combat, Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs, ne redevenant qu'un vulgaire humain. Il aurait vraiment désiré se battre contre le Sexta, mais son corps ne le lui permettait plus. Il soupira. Son radioréveil indiquait deux heures de matin. Et dire qu'il devait aller en cours le lendemain matin…L'adolescent enfoui son visage dans les oreillers et faillit dire que sa journée ne pourrait pas être pire, mais il se ravisa. Curieusement, la situation avait toujours tendance à empirer à chaque fois que le héro prononçait cette phrase. Alors en jeune homme prudent, Ichigo ne pipa mot et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Son flanc le brûlait.

- Enfoiré de Grimmjow…

**Et voilà un petit troisième chapitre ! Penser à poster des reviews si vous en désirez un quatrième…Ce n'est pas agréable de travailler à l'aveugle sans écho ^^'**

**Merci :D**


	4. Puisqu'on est lundi - Visit

**Me revoilà avec un quatrième chapitre ! J'étais malade et alitée ce week-end, ce qui m'a permis d'écrire pas mal! Je pense que le cinquième chapitre arrivera mercredi!**

** Je vous l'accorde, ce début de chapitre est du grand n'importe quoi, mais je voulais repartir sur un ton plus léger avant qu'Ichigo et moi-même ne finissions par nous pendre...et merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!  
**

C'était bien connu, le lundi était le jour de la semaine le plus haït par toute personne normalement constituée. Et ce lundi là était encore pire pour Kurosaki Ichigo. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant fracassa son réveil avec toute la hargne d'un homme n'ayant pas encore tout à fait fini sa croissance mais que l'on réveillait à un moment inopportun, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se ressourcer. Il se leva difficilement, ou plutôt se laissa tomber avec sa couette si épaisse et si moelleuse qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. _Voilà, je suis pris en otage par la douceur de cette putain de couette et je ne vais pas réussir à me lever. Quel dommage, vraiment…_médita le jeune homme avant de se rendormir négligemment sur place, avec des airs de crêpe mal roulée. Après tout, s'il en croyait son rêve, l'illustre chamane des canards bleus à trois queues du Hueco Mundo préconisait quinze heures de sommeil par jour, ou un truc du genre_. Faut toujours écouter les anciens_, se justifia le jeune homme. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autorité parentale, dont l'unique représentant sous ce toit entra en trombe dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'apprêtait comme à l'accoutumé à se jeter sur lui et à voir son attaque soigneusement contrée par l'adolescent mal luné, mais se stoppa net en voyant ledit fils choir comme un tapis aux pieds de son lit, la respiration lente et profonde.

- Ichigo ! Debout, fils indigne !

L'intéressé grogna sans classe, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les méandres de cette couverture si charmeuse et envoutante. Il finit par se faire déraciner brutalement par un père soucieux de l'éducation de sa progéniture, et se laissa trainer nonchalamment. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se retrouva assis à la table de la cuisine devant un petit déjeuner bien garni, préparé avec tout l'amour de sa petite sœur Yuzu.

- Pourquoi, monde cruel…gémit le jeune homme avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table et de gagner par la même occasion un bleu supplémentaire. Pourquoi tant de haine, si tôt, le matin ?

- Arrête de geindre, Ichi-ni ! Se plaint la fausse jumelle de la tendre cuisinière. Si tu sortais moins les week-ends, tu serais moins fatigué le lundi matin ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, hein ? Regarde ça, tu as de la terre dans les cheveux !

Ichigo haussa les épaules, peu concerné. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre son amante de couette à l'étage et passer une journée en tête à tête avec elle. Mais après maintes remontrances de son paternel et sous les vociférations de son enragée de petite sœur, il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain après avoir rapidement avalé quelques tartines que Yuzu l'obligeait à prendre. Il se dévêtit lentement, avec lourdeur, ses membres douloureux lui interdisant d'aller un tant soit peu plus vite. _Rien d'étonnant, vu les vols planés que j'ai encore fait…_ Lorsqu'il repensait à toute les chutes qu'il avait vécues, l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas chopper au moins dix traumatismes crâniens. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait la tête dure, mais tout de même…Il était tout simplement surpris de ne pas encore être paraplégique ou de ne pas avoir perdu assez de neurones pour se rouler par terre comme un attardé_. Ouais, ça tardera pas à mon avis…_Il se posta sous la douche et entreprit de se laver comme à l'accoutumé, avec du gel douche sport qui sentait l'homme, du shampoing tout aussi sport qui sentait encore l'homme et qui n'était pas du tout un bon soin pour les cheveux, et –oh, drame- sans après shampoing. Mais il s'interrompit en lâchant un petit cri très peu masculin en réalisant que le savon sur les plaies, et bien, ça brûle…

- Ichi-ni, tout va bien ? demanda Yuzu qui passait par là.

- Oui oui, j'ai juste vu une araignée…

Vous pouvez toujours rire, mais cette excuse était des plus plausibles puisque, derrière ses airs d'homme fort et courageux, Ichigo avait comme beaucoup d'autres personnes la phobie des araignées. Ces sales et fourbes bestioles avaient le don de vous fixer avec leurs innombrables yeux en même temps, et cela était au moins aussi angoissant pour Ichigo qu'un Ulquiorra sous sa forme de résurrection, et c'est peu dire…

Plaisanteries mises à part, Ichigo ne digérait toujours pas l'affront que lui avait fait Grimmjow. Il était marqué, et se sentait par le fait trop étroitement lié à lui. Pendant un instant, il hésita à prendre le rasoir posé sur le porte savon pour créer une multitude d'autres entailles, rendant ainsi illisible ce nom tant détesté qui semblait le narguer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, à tel point qu'il ne désirait même plus aller pisser pour ne plus le voir. _Mon dieu, ce fou me suit jusqu'aux toilettes…_Mais Ichigo se ravisa, n'étant vraiment pas fan des douleurs inutiles et n'étant pas un apprenti Kenpachi qui ne connaissait rien de plus jouissif que de trancher et se faire trancher. Il se hâta de finir cette douche, puis enfila un jean noir déchiré et un pull rouge léger après avoir refait ses bandages à la jambe, à la main et au flanc. Il se coiffa d'un coup de main dans les cheveux, attrapa son sac de cours qui trainait sous son lit et prit la direction du lycée avec une flemme non dissimulée et la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas les lundi. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas encore essuyé le choc de la venue de Grimmjow, et il devait se soucier de choses aussi peu importantes que les logarithmes népériens ?! Ichigo se jura que si un jour il devenait Hollow, il exterminerait de la surface de la Terre tous les professeurs de maths. Oui, il avait de l'ambition, ce petit.

- Bonjour, Kurosaki-kun !

Une autre rousse l'accueillit dans la cour avec un sourire à toutes épreuves. Ichigo lui sourit poliment en retour et lui emboita le pas. Cette année encore, il était dans la même classe qu'Orihime. En revanche, Chad et Ishida étaient dans une autre première.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas venu au cinéma avec nous hier, Kurosaki-kun ! Le film était vraiment super, les effets spéciaux géniaux, et l'acteur principal était réellement mignon, d'ailleurs il te ressemblait un peu et…

Ichigo ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Inoue était une jeune fille débordante d'énergie, un peu trop même. Elle trouvait quelque chose de bon en toutes choses et chez tout le monde, et il ne se rappelait que trop bien la tristesse de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait tué Ulquiorra, l'Arrancar de rang 4 qui l'avait enlevée et séquestrée à Las Noches. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aussi avait des penchants douteux…L'ancien Shinigami chassa bien vite cette pensée déplacée de son esprit en secouant sa tête violemment de droite à gauche, et entreprit de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

-…et la fin était réellement triste, j'étais vraiment déprimée en sortant, mais ça m'a permis de réfléchir sur le fait que…

Non, mauvaise idée finalement. Ichigo se massa les tempes, sentant la migraine se profiler. Inoue arrêta net son flot de paroles –enfin !- regardant avec étonnement la main bandée de son ami.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Tu t'es blessé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Auparavant, c'était une réelle habitude de voir son ami couvert de différentes blessures en tout genre dues à ses violents combats contre les Hollows et certains Shinigami. A la vérité, elle était même plutôt surprise lorsqu'il ne l'était pas. Et c'était devenu un jeu entres les divers camarades de classe que de deviner quelle histoire à dormir debout il allait bien inventer pour justifier son bras dans le plâtre, son trou dans le ventre …Cela ne la choquait donc pas de voir le jeune adolescent blessé, ou plutôt ça ne l'aurait pas choquée quelques mois auparavant. Bien sûr, il était tout de même arrivé au rouquin de se battre depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs -après tout, il était un vrai nid à embrouilles, non ? – mais cela angoissait la jeune femme. En raison de son grand pouvoir, Ichigo avait pu se permettre d'être téméraire, réussissant toujours à s'en sortir de justesse grâce à on ne sait quel miracle. Mais ce pouvoir n'était plus et dans les premiers temps, le jeune avait eu du mal à assimiler cela, se créant des embrouilles sans arrêt avec tout ceux qu'il ne fallait justement surtout pas échauder.

- Ah ? Ouais. J'ai voulu aider Yuzu à cuisiner, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis qu'un vrai empoté !

Inoue fit la moue, moyennement satisfaite par l'excuse qu'Ichigo lui avait servie, mais elle ne la discuta pas. Elle le sentait préoccupé et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le contrarier. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur salle de cours et prirent place. Ichigo était assis tout au fond, de manière à pouvoir somnoler sans être trop dérangé. Oui, il fut un temps où il avait été un élève modèle, et il serait faux de dire qu'il était devenu vraiment mauvais. Bien que son comportement se soit dégradé, ses notes restaient amplement correctes et il s'en satisfaisait amplement. L'enseignante entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, saluant avec énergie tout le petit monde. Keigo, qui allait venir saluer Ichigo, rebroussa chemin et s'assit à sa place, non loin de lui. Il semblait vouloir faire la conversation, mais l'élève à la tête orange avait une nuit de sommeil à rattraper, aussi se contenta-t-il se poser sa tête sur ses bras, eux-mêmes croisés sur le pupitre, et de bailler avec impolitesse. Bordel, que son lit lui manquait.

- Kurosaki ! Pesta la prof d'anglais, lui envoyant une craie sur la tête. Le cours vient à peine de commencer, vous pourriez être un peu plus combatif et tenir au moins un quart d'heure avant de vous affaler de la sorte !

- Oui, oui…désolée.

Ichigo rassembla ses quelques neurones fonctionnels, et tenta de se concentrer sur le tableau, ses yeux encore humides de fatigue.

- Today, we are going to speak about endangered species. Could someone name some ….

_Non_, répondit mentalement Ichigo. _Je préférerais encore affronter Kenpachi à nouveau, et sans pouvoirs, plutôt que d'assister à ce cours inutile_. Il tourna son regard ambré vers la fenêtre, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que son histoire puisse s'arrêter ainsi, aussi vite et aussi bêtement. A peine avait-il obtenu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami que l'adolescent avait fait des progrès remarquables à une vitesse fulgurante, réalisant milles prouesses prématurées. Et son départ s'était effectué de la même manière : à une vitesse fulgurante et de manière prématurée. Il se croyait pourtant promis à un avenir plus radieux. Toujours triomphant, le jeune homme avait fini par développé une confiance en lui à toute épreuve, ou presque. Non pas qu'il soit devenu imbus de lui-même, mais il savait qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises sauvé la mise à la Soul Society et au monde humain. Alors tomber ainsi dans l'oubli…Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, le jeune homme était profondément blessé par le manque d'intérêt qu'il suscitait maintenant qu'il était impuissant. Ni Rukia, ni Renji n'avait pris la peine de le contacter pendant cette dernière année, et Ichigo en était profondément vexé.

Dehors, le ciel était nuageux, et Ichigo soupçonnait que la pluie ferait son apparition avant la nuit. Les mauvais jours arrivaient, et dans quelques semaines, la neige s'installerait sereinement. L'ancien Shinigami scruta avec attention les alentours, perplexe. Combien de Hollow étaient peut-être présents, si proche, sans qu'il ne puisse plus les voir ? Et Grimmjow, où se trouvait-il ? Etait-il rentré au Hueco Mundo ou attendait-il tapis dans un coin, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge ?

Ichigo ne voulait pas être de nouveau confronté à lui. La perspective d'un nouveau face à face l'angoissait, pourtant, il était certain que cela arriverait. _Nous nous reverrons bientôt_, c'était l'Arrancar qui l'avait dit. Mais bientôt, c'était quoi ? Le jeune homme mordit à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Inoue l'observait, songeuse. Elle trouvait cette mimique plutôt irrésistible, à vrai dire, mais elle savait également qu'elle était synonyme d'ennuis.

Les deux premières heures de cours se déroulèrent sans accros notables, et la pause arriva enfin. Ichigo, à moitié endormi, s'étira longuement avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres. Keigo lui sourit jovialement, avec cependant plus de distance qu'il ne le faisait auparavant.

- Yo, Ichigo ! Comment tu vas ?

- Oh, plutôt bien, mais j'irai mieux une fois les cours finis…Et toi ?

- Rah, m'en parle pas, j'ai pas pu révisé ce foutu devoir de maths !

- Devoir…de…maths ? Nan ?

Ichigo le regarda, dubitatif, la bouche entrouverte et cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux.

- Bah oui…ce super devoir sur les trois derniers chapitres, qui compte coefficient triple dans la moyenne ce trimestre ! Me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Ichigo eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, et il acquiesça, honteux. _Et merde…je savais bien que j'avais oublié un truc. _Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Ok, c'est bon, ils ont gagné. J'abandonne ici moi. Je savais bien que cette journée pouvait encore être pire…Ca peut toujours être pire.

Il attrapa rapidement sa trousse et ses cahiers qu'il rangea dans son sac, avant de balancer ce dernier sur son dos et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Kurosaki-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Inoue, interdite.

- Ca se voit non ? Je fuis, je fuis très discrètement et aussi vite que mon ombre pour échapper au devoir de ce taré de prof de maths. Évidemment, vous ne m'avez pas vu ce matin, et-

Ichigo se tu en plein milieu de sa phrase, apercevant ledit taré dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dévisageant avec raideur.

- P'tin, cette journée va vraiment être pourrie…

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez, Kurosaki ? Demanda le professeur, hautain.

- Euh…je me sens mal, vraiment très mal, alors je vais aller à l'infirmerie et –

- Inutile de me servir vos mensonges, Kurosaki. Vous tentez surtout d'échapper au devoir de maths, non ?

- Bah, ouais, et j'ai plutôt l'habitude de mener à bien tout ce que j'entreprends. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Avec un air insolent et résolu, Ichigo franchit le pas de la porte, frôlant son enseignant, et sortit sans remord dans le couloir, devant les regards médusés de ses camarades.

- Kurosaki ! Tonna le professeur. Si vous ne revenez pas immédiatement, je serai dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenu !

- Et bien faites donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse… C'est mal de manquer à ses devoirs après tout.

Sur cette remarque ironique, l'adolescent définitivement de mauvaise humeur s'éloigna, alors que son professeur claqua la porte de la salle de classe, en rage. Les autres élèves allaient déguster. Ennuyé, Ichigo sortit du lycée et laissa ses pas le guider, le casque audio sur ses oreilles. Après quelques minutes de marche, il se retrouva sur la berge du fleuve où sa mère était morte, sept ans auparavant. Il s'allongea, nostalgique, savourant les dernières brises agréables de l'année. Bien que le ciel soit gris, l'atmosphère était lourde, chaude et électrique ; un orage ne tarderait sûrement pas à éclater. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, mais Ichigo avait hâte que la journée se termine. Il le sentait, ce lundi était son jour de poisse, alors le plus tôt il serait couché, et le moins il s'attirerait de crasse. Fatigué de sa courte nuit, il retira son casque et s'endormit là, confortablement lové dans l'herbe et bercé par le bruit de l'eau, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser encore déranger.

- Ichigo. Hé, Ichigo.

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, émergeant difficilement.

- Quoi, ENCORE ?

Il réussi difficilement à maintenir les yeux ouverts, agressé par la lumière vive du soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages sombre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Chad, qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Si j'avais su que tu pouvais être si agressif en te réveillant…déclara ce dernier de sa voix profonde.

- Ah, désolé…C'est la troisième fois qu'on me réveille aujourd'hui, alors…D'ailleurs, on est toujours aujourd'hui, hein ?

- Si c'est ce que tu demandes, on est encore lundi…

- Alors vaut mieux que je me rendorme, c'est une journée de merde. Un vrai jour de poisse.

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Devoir de maths. Du genre LE devoir de maths qui fait bien mal. J'ai pas le courage d'affronter ça aujourd'hui ! Et toi ?

- Je vois. Prof absent.

Un long silence suivit ce court échange. Ni Ichigo, et encore moins Chad n'étaient des bavards. Ils se contentèrent de rester assis à ne rien faire, en laissant un peu le temps passer et en observant l'eau s'écouler. Le rouquin finit par soupirer profondément.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt treize.

- Ah, merci.

Et de nouveau un silence. Il serait bientôt temps d'aller manger quelque chose avant de retourner en cours, mais Ichigo n'avait ni faim, ni l'envie de retourner s'enfermer dans une salle de classe. Il se gratta la tête tout en baillant, avec un flegme déprimant qui aurait donné envie à n'importe qui d'autre présent ici de le frapper et de lui dire de se bouger. Chad prit enfin la parole, observant le bandage du jeune homme.

- T'es blessé, Ichigo ?

- Ouais, je me suis entaillé la main en cuisinant. Je te l'ai dit c'est une vraie journée de poisse.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne retournes pas en cours ? Il va être l'heure…

- Si. J'y vais de ce pas, d'ailleurs.

Chad se leva et prit la direction du lycée. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils s'étaient toujours beaucoup appréciés, ces deux là. Pourtant, le jeune typé parlait très peu, et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était d'une voix grave et monotone. Il y avait juste quelque chose dans sa compagnie à laquelle Ichigo tenait, et c'était tout.

_« Si tu dois risquer ta propre vie pour protéger quelque chose, alors je ferai de même. Si tu ne veux pas frapper pour te défendre, alors laisse-moi me battre pour toi, et bats toi pour moi ! »_

Cette amitié était sincère et de longue date. Bien qu'ils se soient distancés ces derniers temps, il y aurait toujours un fort lien qui les lierait. Ils étaient fidèles l'un à l'autre, et n'avaient plus besoin d'échanger de mots pour se le faire comprendre. Chad savait qu'Ichigo traversait une passe difficile et qu'il n'aimait pas être aidé, aussi se contentait-il de rester en retrait, surveillant ses arrières. Le rouquin en avait conscience. S'il l'appelait à l'aide, Chad répondrait présent. Mais il ne voulait plus impliquer personne dans aucune affaire quel qu'elle soit. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à lui parler du retour de Grimmjow et de leur altercation. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment que personne ne devait le savoir. Premièrement, car ses amis souhaiteraient le protéger et que l'Arrancar ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux. Mais surtout car il sentait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que cela devait rester secret. C'était leur confrontation, à lui et à Grimmjow. Et même si l'ancien Shinigami aurait réellement aimé se cacher derrière un guerrier puissant qui pourrait le défendre, il ne le ferait pas. Au fond, il avait encore certaines choses à mettre au clair avec l'ancien Sexta, et il savait que ce-dernier ne tarderait pas à revenir pour demander ses comptes. Ichigo était étonnement calme à cette pensée qui plus tôt dans la matinée l'avait angoissé. Lorsqu'il était assis ici, il se sentait serein et reposé. Grimmjow voulait le tuer ? Soit, il ferait avec. En ce moment même, il y avait une espèce de distance immense entre lui et la réalité. Il était comme déconnecté et ne réalisait toujours pas complètement ce qui s'était produit la veille, bien que la preuve de ces évènements soit à présent ancrée dans sa chaire.

Il faisait jour, et Ichigo se trouvait en ville, à la vue de tout le monde. Grimmjow avait beau être un Hollow un peu limité, il ne se risquerait pas à l'attaquer dans ces conditions. Comme ça, à découvert, Ichigo se sentait en sécurité. Il regarda sa montre. Il était treize heure passée, les cours avaient repris, sans lui. _Tant pis_, songea-t-il. _Au moins maintenant, je n'ai plus à hésiter à y aller ou non…_Il se leva et reprit son chemin, traînant des pieds. Il n'aurait qu'à assister au prochain cours, et à attendre assis sur le toit du lycée entre temps.

Cette place aussi était agréable. Ichigo aimait la hauteur, et il se rappelait qu'il avait pour habitude de déjeuner ici tous les midis avec ses camarades. Ces derniers temps, il s'était plus souvent fait absent, mais il leur tenait tout de même compagnie régulièrement. Il resta là debout un certain temps, à observer la ville de Karakura et ses habitants. Combien de ces mortels avaient seulement idée de ce que serait leur vie après la mort ? Des dangers multiples qu'ils avaient encourus en étant dans cette ville constamment menacée, centre des dessins d'Aizen ? Certainement aucun. Avant, Ichigo aurait tout donné pour être à leur place et tout ignorer de l'autre monde. Maintenant, il priait pour en faire à nouveau partie.

Il redescendit dans les étages pour se rendre aux toilettes. A cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient tous vides, les élèves étant sagement en cours. Il entra dans les toilettes et alluma la lumière. Le bâtiment était si mal organisé qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette grande pièce toute carrelée de blanc et de bleu, et il distinguait difficilement les cabines du fond. Le jeune rouquin s'observa un temps dans le miroir, époussetant les quelques brins d'herbe qui s'étaient accrochés à sa tignasse. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs qu'avant, désordonnés, ce qui lui donnait un petit air négligé qui lui allait étonnement bien. Grâce à sa petite sieste au bord de la rivière, ses cernes avaient disparues, et il semblait un peu plus réveillé et présent mentalement que quelques heures plus tôt. Il alla rapidement aux toilettes, puis défit le bandage de son poignet avant de se laver les mains. Il ne restait que de toutes petites traces laissées par les éclats de verre lors de son accident de voiture, et il ne jugea pas utile de refaire un pansement ; le reste de la cicatrisation s'effectuerait bien mieux à l'air libre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsque la porte se referma soudain sous ses yeux en claquant violemment. Courant d'air ?! Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à l'unisson. Ichigo comprit alors. Grimmjow était là.

- Oh, pitié, pas ces scénarios de film d'horreur à deux balles ou une fille se fait agresser dans les toilettes de son lycée…J'suis pas une ado vulnérable.

L'ancien Shinigami avait tenté de dire cette phrase avec le ton le plus détaché qu'il pouvait produire, mais il n'était pas certain d'être parvenu à camoufler le trémolo de sa voix. Il sentait ses instincts se réveiller, bien déterminé à ne pas paniquer comme la dernière fois. S'il gardait la tête froide et ses neurones en état de réfléchir, peut-être pourrait-il comprendre ce que je Grimmjow désirait. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait d'essayer de le repérer, pour être en mesure d'éviter ses coups. Il entendit une porte de cabine grincer et la vit s'ouvrir, et hésita un instant. C'était clairement une invitation. Qu'est-ce que l'ancien Espada pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête… ? Ichigo se dirigea lentement vers le fond de la pièce, là où il avait entendu le bruit. Il tendit précautionneusement la main, palpant l'air, essayant de toucher l'Arrancar pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il n'avait pas peur. Le fait que Grimmjow ne l'ait pas achevé la veille lui avait certainement fait croire que le Hollow ne désirait pas réellement attenter à sa vie. Mais lorsqu'il frôla le tissu d'un de ces vêtements, il fut violemment repousser en arrière, et le crâne d'Ichigo percuta un lavabo. Ce-dernier vit des tâches noires danser quelques secondes devant ses yeux, puis reprit ses esprits. Par chance, il ne saignait pas. Tout était de nouveau immobile. Il aurait pensé qu'après ce premier coup, Grimmjow aurait continué sur sa lancée, mais ce-dernier n'en fit rien.

En effet, l'Espada se tenait debout face à lui, quelques mètres plus loin. Les mains dans les poches, l'air désinvolte, il observait le roux se relever et s'épousseter avec un regard qui ne laissait deviner aucune émotion. Effectivement, il ne désirait pas tuer Ichigo. Du moins, pas si rapidement. Il se l'était juré après sa défaite contre lui au Hueco Mundo : l'agonie de ce Shinigami serait si lente et douloureuse qu'il le supplierait à genoux de l'achever. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait juste de le tourmenter un peu. La terreur est un sentiment qu'il faut insuffler lentement à sa proie si l'on désire un résultat satisfaisant. La traque est un art qui requiert beaucoup de patience, et bien que le Hollow aux cheveux bleus ait le sang chaud, il savait prendre son temps lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de jeu.

_Un jeu, oui, tout cela était un jeu_.

Il suffisait de faire comprendre au jeune humain qu'il était là. Que où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il pouvait décider à tout moment de lui ôter la vie. La victime devait se sentir acculée et trembler de peur avant que son prédateur n'entame les choses sérieuses. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient ; Grimmjow un prédateur et Ichigo sa future victime. Mais pour obtenir l'effet désiré, le Hollow devait tout d'abord venir à bout de la témérité du roux et lui insuffler une telle terreur qu'il en serait tétanisé. Et cela allait être long.

Très discrètement, l'Arrancar se posta à quelques centimètres seulement d'Ichigo. Ce-dernier n'avait pas remarqué son mouvement, trop concentré sur la douleur dans le haut de son crane. Il sursauta lorsque la main étonnement chaude de son ennemi invisible se posa sur son épaule, et hoqueta de surprise en sentant une langue encore plus chaude suçoter la peau souple de son coup. Quand s'était-il approché ?! Ichigo n'avait rien vu venir. Et quel était donc la signification de ce geste ?! Désarçonné, tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés jusqu'à présent pour garder la tête froide furent réduits à néant, et il perdit son calme en quelques secondes à peine. Il sentait le corps de l'Arrancar collé contre lui, ses ongles plantés dans ses épaules, et ses canines aiguisées se balader sur son cou. Si Grimmjow tentait de le déstabiliser et de lui faire baisser sa garde, alors son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballa et sa respiration s'accéléra ; il était une fois de plus totalement à sa merci. Toutes ses pensées étaient confuses et il ne comprenait pas ce que son ennemi cherchait à faire. Il ne saisissait pas qu'il tentait de semer le trouble dans son esprit, ce-dernier étant définitivement trop chamboulé. Lorsque l'adolescent sentit le Hollow le mordre sans retenu, il revint à lui, étouffant un cri, et le poussa aussitôt loin de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! Tu t'es pris pour un vampire ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Cela n'aurait eu aucune utilité, puisque l'humain sans pression spirituelle était incapable de l'entendre. C'était là le gros avantage qu'avait le Sexta. Sa proie n'avait aucun repère et ne pouvait anticiper aucune de ses actions. C'était un contexte idéal pour l'acculer. Le démon aux cheveux bleus recula de quelques pas, observant soigneusement l'effet produit par son geste. Le rouquin regardait dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés, le dos arqué, le regard féroce. Bien qu'il tentait de paraître agressif, son corps lui, disait tout le contraire. Son visage avait tellement viré au rouge que l'Arrancar pu en observer la couleur écarlate malgré la pénombre. Il remarqua une goutte de sueur froide qui coulait le long de son front, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Le visage de Grimmjow se fendit en un sourire malsain : il était plutôt satisfait.

La sonnerie soudaine sortit les deux hommes de leur confrontation, et un élève de seconde qu'Ichigo avait rencontré au club de Kendo entra, insouciant. Il alluma la lumière et se stoppa net en voyant son aîné aux joues rosies, à la respiration haletante et au regard brillant d'une étrange lueur, seul debout dans le noir.

- Kurosaki…senpai ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oh, euh, oui ! J-j'ai juste vu une araignée…Fais bien attention, elle est énorme, mais elle s'est faufilée dans une cabine…

Le jeune homme accorda un sourire faux à l'autre élève, avant de sortir en trombe des toilettes, peu désireux de rester près de Grimmjow une seule seconde de plus. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne s'en prendrait à aucun autre élève, aussi eut-il la conscience tranquille en s'éloignant pour préserver la peau de son cou des attaques étranges de son ennemi. Il arriva bien vite devant sa salle de classe et s'installa avant même que le cours suivant n'ait commencé. Inoue, peu loin de lui, lui sourit aussi radieusement que d'habitude, avant de virer aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Qu-quoi ? Lui demanda le rouquin, peu rassuré.

- Rien, rien, Kurosaki-kun...C'est juste que tu as, comment dire…un suçon pas tellement discret dans le cou ! dit-elle avec une petite pointe de jalousie.

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer et se prit la tête entre les mains. _Quand je disais que ça peut toujours être pire... !_ Le pauvre adolescent allait devoir trouver une excuse idiote pour se justifier maintenant, mais là n'était pas le problème. Grimmjow avait de nouveau laissé une marque bien particulière sur son corps, et il craignait que le Hollow ne procède de la même manière à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontreraient, car il allait de soit que le psychopathe de service n'allait pas en rester là. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait cela dérangeant. Cela lui donnait l'horrible impression de lui appartenir. Peu importe de quelle manière il considérait le problème, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion ; Grimmjow marquait son territoire. Ichigo était sa proie, et il ne laisserait personne la lui voler. Il déglutit. Les Arrancars avaient vraiment des pratiques étranges. Tout de même…Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir, et il se sentit soudain moins sûr de lui qu'il avait pu l'être avant le petit épisode des toilettes.

Grimmjow était allongé paresseusement sur le toit de l'école. Il avait lui aussi quitter la pièce rapidement, n'y trouvant plus rien d'intéressant. Il souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en repensant à la réaction de sa victime. Vraiment, un rien suffisait à le mettre en émoi, et cela amusait l'Arrancar. Il aimait suivre ses proies, semer le trouble dans leur esprit, leur faire perdre toute contenance et les apeurer. Pour enfin, après qu'elles soient totalement désarmées et qu'elles ne sachent plus rien faire d'autre que supplier, les dévorer. Il aimait briser l'esprit de ses victimes tout comme leur corps, et il avait bien l'intention de faire tomber les derniers remparts d'Ichigo.

- Prends bien garde, Kurosaki. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai toujours dans ton ombre, et je ne te laisserai pas de répit…

De son côté, Inoue rongeait son frein, contrariée de ne pas connaître l'identité de la fille qui avait mis le grappin sur Ichigo.

**Voilà! J'ai fait un chapitre plutôt léger, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent :3**


	5. Puisque je dois protéger - Game

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 un peu en avance **** J'espère en publier un autre vendredi soir. En revanche, je ne publierai pas du week-end, je ne serai pas chez moi !**

**Savourez mes enfants ! Et noyez-moi sous les commentaires !**

**Un sincère merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'en laisser **

Les deux dernières heures de cours avaient semblé être interminables aux yeux d'Ichigo, et à peine la sonnerie eut-elle retentit, que le jeune homme était déjà sur le chemin du retour. Désormais, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part, étant donné que Grimmjow l'avait suivi jusqu'au lycée. Il avait presque l'impression d'être une adolescente poursuivie et persécutée par un pervers dégénéré, bien qu'il aurait plutôt imaginé Inoue être dans cette situation, et non lui. En revanche, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : le Hollow ne tenterait rien en publique.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le jeune adolescent déposa donc rapidement son sac de cours dans sa chambre et redescendit aussitôt s'installer au salon avec les affaires nécessaires à ses devoirs, au côté de son père, Karin, et Yuzu.

- Oh, bonjour, Ichi-ni ! Se ravit cette dernière.

- Si tu veux bosser, Ichi-ni, tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ta chambre, tu sais ? Ajouta son autre sœur.

- Hum, non, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à rester dans ma chambre. Et puis, ça fait du bien de passer un peu de temps en famille, non ?!

L'adolescent sourit maladroitement, et son père le dévisagea longuement, suspicieux. Le comportement de son fils était clairement inhabituel, lui qui d'ordinaire s'isolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Isshin sembla chercher longtemps chez son fils une explication à ce revirement, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui. Il tira une chaise et s'y assit, face à son fils, dardant son regard autoritaire sur l'adolescent étonné.

- Dis-moi c'est qui ! Déclara le paternel avec son air le plus sérieux et le plus menaçant.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, feignant de ne pas comprendre, en essayant d'adopter l'attitude la plus détachée possible.

- De quoi tu parles, le vieux ?!

- Ne me cache rien, fils !

L'expression du père changea du tout et tout, et il esquissa un immense sourire en pointant du doigt le cou marqué d'Ichigo.

- Alors, dis-moi c'est qui ! Répéta-t-il, frétillant d'impatience. Qui est la charmante jeune femme qui dévergonde mon petit garçon ?

En entendant cette phrase, les deux jumelles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur père et leur frère aîné, observant ce dernier avec curiosité.

- Quoiiiii ? Ichi-ni a une copine ?

- Ah, je savais que ça finirait par arriver ! Est-ce que c'est Inoue-san ?

- Papa est si fier de son garçon ! Il devient enfin un vrai homme ! Elle met quel bonnet ?!

- Non, non, vous êtes complètement dans le faux ! Arrêtez là !

Les trois membres de sa famille le dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds, déçus. Après un long silence, Isshin recommença de plus belle.

- Quoi ? Alors c'est un homme…Ce n'est pas grave, mon fils, Papa t'aime quand même. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureux ! Viens dans mes bras !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le paternel se leva et tenta d'enlacer sa progéniture, mais ne récolta qu'un pied dans la figure.

- Rah, encore moins, abruti ! Je me suis juste pincé, arrête d'imaginer des choses dans ton esprit dérangé, espèce de débile !

Ichigo était réellement vexé et lui lança un regard haineux. Comment son père pouvait-il débiter autant d'âneries à la seconde ?! Comme si Ichigo pouvait aimer les hommes ! N'avait-il pas mené assez de combat pour prouver sa virilité ?! Vraiment, ça le mettait hors de lui. _Enfoiré d'Grimmjow, regarde les ennuies que tu m'attires…_Il se leva avec rudesse, claquant son livre de cours, et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre. Il se stoppa en bas des escaliers, réalisant clairement que s'il montait, il serait seul. Soit, il pourrait toujours crier, ou bien son père ressentirait le reiatsu de Grimmjow si celui-ci devait pointer le bout de son nez. Furieux, il entra dans sa chambre, en espérant qu'elle ne se serait pas transformée en véritable coupe gorge durant son absence. Il déposa son livre de japonais sur son bureau parfaitement ordonné et se posta devant son miroir, observant cette tâche dans son cou qui le gênait tellement. L'ovale violacé était en effet plus que visible, c'était strictement impossible de le louper. Si on y regardait de plus prêt, on pouvait encore y deviner la trace d'une morsure, et Ichigo fut soulagé que personne n'ait semblé la voir. Cette situation était vraiment embarrassante. Comment pouvait-il seulement leur expliquer la vérité ? Il soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit, face contre couette. Le rouquin aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester cramponner à cette couette le matin même. Ou de ne pas sécher les cours…

- C'est déprimant…

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo avait cru qu'il aurait le courage de faire face à Grimmjow, même sans ses pouvoirs. Il avait eu la folle pensée que, tant qu'il conserverait son calme et qu'il restait en mesure de réfléchir de manière cohérente, il pourrait plus ou moins lui échapper. Mais tout le travail qu'il avait fait sur lui-même pour tenter de s'en convaincre n'avait servit à rien, et il repensa à son altercation avec le Hollow dans le parc, la veille au soir. A ce moment là, c'était très clair dans son esprit : il n'avait aucune chance contre le Sexta et ça ne servait à rien d'essayer.

Pourtant, pendant des heures et des heures de réflexions après ce combat, il avait fini par se rentrer dans la tête l'idée qu'il n'était peut-être pas totalement à sa merci. Que si à tel moment il avait couru dans cette direction plutôt que dans l'autre, que si il avait analysé son mouvement au lieu de juste serrer les dents en attendant que le coup vienne, que si il avait réussi à parer telle ou telle attaque plus vite, il aurait sûrement pu s'en sortir avec de moindres blessures. Maintenant, Ichigo se demandait comment il avait seulement pu espérer cela. La confiance qu'il avait difficilement regagnée commençait de nouveau à s'effriter à très grande vitesse, et c'était sûrement là l'effet attendu par son bourreau.

Il passa sa main sur son cou, là où il lui semblait encore sentir la langue joueuse de son ennemi, et tressaillit. Grimmjow était un pro, vraiment. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire tomber la garde de son adversaire en le déstabilisant à l'aide d'actions tordues, il n'avait pas son pareil. Sauf peut-être Aizen Sosûke. Celui-là aussi avait vraiment un grain et aimait semer la discorde dans l'esprit de ses opposants, mais heureusement pour l'avenir de l'humanité, ce mégalomane était fermement détenu au Seireitei. Bien maigre consolation lorsqu'Ichigo repensait au fait qu'il avait du abandonné ses pouvoirs pour ça…

Le rouquin déglutit. Il s'était senti pousser des ailes, et Grimmjow avait pris bien soin de le remettre à sa place. Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucun mot pour ça. Il lui avait juste montré à quel point il était vulnérable, en s'immisçant aussi près de lui que possible sans qu'il ne puisse le réaliser. Ou même le repousser. C'était le cas de le dire : Ichigo avait littéralement été sauvé par le gong cette après-midi. Et il en avait déduit une chose. Tant qu'il serait en compagnie d'autres humains ignorant l'existence des Hollows, il serait en paix. C'était un comble pour lui qui aimait tellement la solitude. Calmant peu à peu sa fureur contre son père, le jeune rouquin redescendit au salon et s'installa devant le téléviseur. Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Face à sa réaction de tout à l'heure, aucun membre de la famille n'osa relancer la conversation avec lui sur ce mystérieux suçon qu'il avait au cou, et le repas qui suivit peu après se déroula dans un silence gêné. Son père semblait désormais vraiment persuadé qu'Ichigo était gay. Une fois que tout le monde eu fini de manger et que Yuzu entreprit de débarrasser la table, Isshin revint en force, peu délicat.

- Tu sais, mon garçon, je pourrais parfaitement comprendre que tu aimes les hommes…Après tout, tu as été élevé avec tes deux petites sœurs, et tu étais toujours pendu à ta mère, alors…

- Roh, mais tu vas la fermer à la fin ! Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça. Tu ne peux pas juste me lâcher ? Oublie tout ça tout de suite, et ne me prends plus la tête !

Furax, le jeune adolescent sortit de table en faisant tomber sa chaise et retourna bien vite dans son entre. Là, il y enfila un pull noir avec un col roulé pour cacher la raison de la discorde ainsi qu'une veste en jean, et sortit en trombe de la maison, son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se rendit au bureau de tabac le plus proche, et y acheta un paquet de cigarettes, qu'il entama bien vite. Le rouquin s'adossa à un mur, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses songes. Le vibreur de son portable la ramena à la vie.

_« Yo, Ichigo ! C'est Benkei. Comment vas-tu depuis samedi ? Avec les autres, on se disait qu'on devrait peut-être aller boire un coup tous ensemble à l'endroit habituel, non ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Je suis la dans la demi-heure. »_

Et Ichigo se mit en route, peu mécontent de ne pas devoir traîner seul dans la rue à cette heure en sachant qu'un félin enrager l'observait sans aucun doute. Il pensait que celui qui l'avait attaqué le dernier samedi soir n'était pas Grimmjow. Bien que la méthode soit approximativement la même, la sensation ne l'était tout simplement pas. Et Ichigo fut bien forcé d'avouer que la main du Sexta était bien plus chaude et puissante que celle qui l'avait saisit lors de la première attaque. Il en arriva à la conclusion que cela devait être un de ses fraccions imprudents, et que l'ancien Arrancar ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire ainsi découvrir. D'ailleurs, Ichigo se demanda pourquoi Urahara ou bien son père n'avait toujours pas perçu sa présence dans Karakura_. Le fourbe doit sûrement cacher son reiatsu…_pensa-t-il. _Après tout, tant qu'il n'a pas besoin de ses pouvoirs, il peut le dissimuler. Et contre quelqu'un comme moi…qui aurait besoin de pouvoirs, hein ?!_ Il devait l'admettre, il était tellement diminué que même un Hollow de bas étage pourrait n'en faire qu'une bouchée. C'était frustrant au vu de la puissance écrasante dont il avait pu faire preuve par le passé.

Après un temps considérable de marche, Ichigo arriva dans le bar malfamé de sortie de ville qu'il fréquentait régulièrement depuis quelques mois maintenant. Ses trois compères étaient assis à une table, l'attendant comme la dernière fois. Comme tout le temps, d'ailleurs. Il s'assit à leurs côtés en les saluant brièvement, avant de commander une Vodka dosée aux deux-tiers.

- Ah, tu attaques plus fort ce soir ! Remarqua Ichiro, enjoué.

- Ouais…

- Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? demanda Benkei, toujours aussi prévenant.

- Nan, rien.

Le jeune roux saisit son verre et l'avala bien rapidement. Evidemment que quelque chose le tracassait ! Un démon surpuissant pour un simple humain était venu du Hueco Mundo chercher sa vengeance, et manque de chance, ce dernier était un psychopathe en puissance. _« Chacun des Espada représentent un aspect de la mort. Par exemple, Hallibel est le sacrifice, Szayel la folie, Ulquiorra le néant et Grimmjow…la destruction »._ Ouais, ça lui allait vraiment bien, la destruction. Car Ichigo le sentait, c'était son système nerveux qu'il allait finir par détruire en premier.

- Patron, vous m'en remettrez deux, svp !

L'ancien Shinigami sortit à nouveau une cigarette qui le détendit quelque peu. Au fond, ses vices lui allaient plutôt bien.

- Tu t'es mis au col roulé, Ichigo ?

- J'ai choppé froid. Commence vraiment à faire un temps de merde.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il mit un coup de tête en direction de la fenêtre. Dehors, les nuages étaient denses et le ciel chaotique. La lune, qui aurait déjà du être haute dans le ciel à ce moment de la soirée, n'était visible nulle part. Seule la lumière des lampadaires empêchaient la rue de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- Je vois…Tes blessures ont bien guérie ? Tu sais, depuis l'accident…

- Oui. Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Benkei-senpai.

A vrai dire, la soirée se déroula sans incidents notables. Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent avec entrain, et une fois un peu pompette, Ichigo les imita. Il tentait d'éloigner ses soucis du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et l'alcool semblait être le parfait remède. Qui y aurait un jour cru ? Deux heures et une dizaine de verre plus tard, les amis de l'ancien Shinigami décrétèrent qu'il était temps de la ramener, car ce dernier entamait déjà son quinzième verre de Vodka surdosée et n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de dix minutes pour trouver la porte des toilettes, et cinq de plus pour qu'il puisse se rassoir à leur table sans louper une énième fois sa chaise. Hilares, les trois compères furent cependant pris de pitié pour le rouquin qui souffrirait d'une gueule de bois terrible le lendemain. Ils le firent entrer à l'arrière de la voiture d'une manière ou d'une autre, et la raccompagnèrent chez lui avant qu'il ne commande le verre de trop. Boudeur, l'adolescent s'en remit néanmoins à eux, entra les clés dans la serrure avec grande peine, puis se traina jusqu'à sa chambre, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les pièges de ces terribles marches d'escaliers qui se dérobaient sans cesse sous ses pieds. Depuis quand était-elles capables de bouger, celles-ci ?!

Pourtant, une fois rentré, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait et il alluma la lumière. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé sa télévision allumée…et encore moins sur une chaîne porno qui n'était plus cryptée à cette heure-ci. Il ne pouvait nier avoir parfois osé poser son regard plus ou moins innocent sur quelques scènes si envoutantes que l'on ne pouvait en détourner les yeux, mais, tout de même…Soit, il l'éteignit sans s'alarmer outre mesure, car son cerveau avait absorbé définitivement trop d'alcool pour qu'il en tire une quelconque conclusion. Mais il n'eut bientôt plus besoin de réfléchir et écarquilla les yeux. Sur son miroir, _son_ nom était écrit. _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_. Cela lui rappela douloureusement la cicatrice sur son ventre, et à une vitesse dont il ne se croyait plus capable au vu de son état, il abattit son poing sur le pauvre miroir qui se brisa en milles morceaux. Grimmjow était venu. Il avait profité de son absence pour s'introduire dans sa chambre, et pire encore, peut-être y était-il toujours. Ichigo se sentait parasité, épié dans son intimité.

- Putain !

Il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte violemment et se dirigea, titubant, vers celle de son père qu'il ouvrit sans cérémonie.

- Oï le vieux ! J'peux savoir c'que tu fou, bordel ? T'es mêm'pu capable de r'marquer quand des Hollow à la con rentrent chez toi ? P'tin !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et sentit une main délicate attraper son pull. Il se retourna, et aperçut Yuzu, l'air encore tout ensommeillé. Ichigo s'en voulu de l'avoir sortie de son sommeil.

- Ichi-ni ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Yuzu…Je suis désolée si j'ai fait beaucoup de bruits. Tu sais où est le vieux ?

- Tu l'écoutes jamais quand il parle, Ichi-ni ? Il a dit qu'il partait la semaine à un séminaire de médecin avec Ishida-san et qu'il te confiait la maison…

Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. _Je suis seul_. Son père était la seule autre personne avec des pouvoirs dans cette maison, qui aurait pu détecter la présence de l'Arrancar. Mais il n'était pas là. Désemparé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans aucun mot, et la referma tout aussi sèchement. _Je suis vraiment dans la merde_. Il se laissa tomber avec nonchalance sur son lit, et remarqua avec stupeur que ce dernier était chaud, comme si quelqu'un l'avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt. Si Grimmjow était reparti, alors il l'avait fait il y a peu. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre.

- J'suis plus en sécurité ici….

Il se faisait du souci sur son sort, et il avait bien raison. Le plus angoissant pour lui n'était pas le fait de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs, mais de ne plus pouvoir voir son agresseur. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus inquiétant que d'être traqué par un ennemi invisible, qui pouvait vous sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment sans prévenir ? L'humain serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges en devinrent rouges et douloureuses. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps, et la situation le dépassait complètement.

-J'aurais vraiment du l'achever…Maintenant, il…il va finir par me rendre dingue…

Il ressentit le besoin soudain d'avoir de l'oxygène, plus d'oxygène, toujours plus. Ses poumons le brulaient, et il sentait un poids insoutenable reposer sur sa poitrine, ce qui lui compressait la cage thoracique et le prenait à la gorge. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs devenue trop sèche. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira à grandes bouffés l'air frais et humide de la nuit. C'était donc ça, la peur ? Non pas qu'Ichigo n'ait jamais connu la peur, elle avait été sa compagne durant de nombreux combats…Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant était encore plus fort. Auparavant, bien qu'il ait pu craindre Aizen et Ulquiorra, il avait toujours eu ses pouvoirs et la force du dernier espoir. Mais il en était désormais dépourvu. Et si Grimmjow était là, juste derrière lui ? S'il était tapi dans un coin de sa chambre ? S'il s'apprêtait à le tuer sans qu'il n'ait même le temps de s'en rendre compte ? S'il voulait vraiment le rendre fou ?!

L'humain, tremblant comme un névrosé, se saisit d'une énième cigarette qu'il alluma avec difficulté, tant son corps semblait comme agité de spasme. Il avait peur, si peur. Le stress l'avait envahi avec une facilité désarçonnante, et une fois sa clope finie, l'adolescent entreprit de se calmer. Il s'allongea, serrant fortement la couverture dans ses mains, et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle devait ralentir. Il devait en reprendre le contrôle. Il ferma les yeux, s'appliquant studieusement à prendre des inspirations plus lentes et plus profondes. Après ce qui lui sembla être un effort surhumain, il pu enfin reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais ce dernier était bien épuisé. Ichigo s'endormit ainsi, encore habillé et allongé au-dessus de sa couette, serrant cette dernière à s'en arracher les ongles.

_Angoisse_.

_Ma tête…ma tête. J'ai si mal…elle va finir par exploser. Cette lumière est trop aveuglante, c'est douloureux…Mes yeux me brûlent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre jonchée de morceaux de verre d'un jeune homme qui peinait à sortir d'un sommeil qui n'avait rien eu de ressourçant. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, semblant connaître d'immenses difficultés pour décoller ses deux paupières. Il grommela brièvement, et passa sa main négligemment dans sa tignasse. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment devenus longs ces-derniers temps, comme lors de son combat contre Aizen, et il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à les coiffer. Ses doigts se heurtèrent à plusieurs nœuds qu'il ne pris pas la tête de défaire, et il frotta longuement ses yeux comme pour tenter de les réveiller. Après de longues minutes, il redressa enfin la tête et s'assit sur son matelas, l'air morose. Il s'était réveillé la tête dans la direction de son pied de lit, et en déduit que ses rêves n'avaient pas du être des plus calmes. Il laissa un instant ses yeux courir sur la chambre qu'il occupait. Des morceaux de miroirs brisés au sol rendaient la traversé de la pièce pieds nu fermement proscrite.

- Sept ans de malheur, hein ? Vous me faites bien rire…

Ichigo s'enquit rapidement de l'heure : il était à peine six heures du matin. La nuit avait non seulement été agitée, mais également bien trop courte. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière plus se rendormir, l'ancien Shinigami se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de ne pas blesser ses pieds sur les éclats de verre coupants. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il attrapa deux dolipranes qu'il avala avec le vain espoir que cela soulagerait sa gueule de bois sans précédent, puis il se glissa sous la douche après s'être dévêtit. Il avait eu de la chance : il ne souffrait d'aucune coupure, bien qu'il ait fait voler en éclats son miroir d'un coup de poing._ Grimmjow Jaggerjack. _Et voilà que le premier nom qui lui venait en tête au réveil était le _sien_…Comme si ses tempes n'étaient pas assez douloureuses comme ça ! Il resta longtemps sous la douche très chaude, tentant de se détendre et de se couper un peu du monde extérieur. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de réfléchir sur le sens de sa vie un lendemain de cuite, et qui plus est un mardi matin ! Mais tout de même…

Après une demi-heure de douche environ, Ichigo se résigna à sortir avant que son corps ne finisse par ramollir. Il se vêtit rapidement, coiffa ses cheveux mi-longs à la couleur si particulière et se rendit dans sa chambre pour y chercher ses affaires. Après dix minutes de cache-cache avec son sac d'école qu'il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir laissé sur la chaise de son bureau, le rouquin descendit au salon. Ce-dernier était bien évidemment vide, car les deux jumelles dormaient encore, de si bonne heure le matin. Désabusé, l'ancien Shinigami se laissa choir sur le fauteuil et regarda la télévision sans la voir, attendant sans envie que le temps ne passe. Ce matin là, Ichigo quitta le foyer plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, ressentant l'envie de marcher un peu pour évacuer toute l'angoisse qui le regagnait déjà peu à peu.

- Salut, Kurosaki-kun !

- Ah, bonjour, Inoue ! Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Ca va plutôt bien.

- Tu as une petite mine…

- Ouais, j'ai trop travaillé hier soir, alors j'ai choppé une migraine…

Après ce petit dialogue quotidien, les deux amis prirent le chemin de leur salle de classe et s'assirent sans un bruit. _C'est toujours la même chose_. Le professeur de mathématiques entra, salua tous les élèves et signala à Kurosaki qu'il purgerait sa peine en retenu le lendemain après-midi même, dans cette salle. Ce dernier acquiesça avec l'indifférence qui lui allait si bien, et entreprit de sortir son cahier et son livre de maths. Il se figea soudain, et blêmit à vu d'œil. Le grand frère hoqueta, incroyablement inquiet, ses instincts protecteurs en éveil spontané. N'ayant aucun doute sur le malade mental qui était le responsable de l'élément qui l'avait tellement perturbé, Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de ranger ses affaires déjà sorties et couru à la vitesse de l'éclair hors de la salle de cours.

- Kurosaki ?! Ohé, KUROSAKI !

L'adolescent feignit de ne pas entendre et continua sa course.


	6. Puisque ce sont mes faiblesses - Trapped

**Bonjour bonjour mes enfants ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, sincèrement, quand je vois le nombre de vu sur mes derniers chapitres et le si faible pourcentage qui prend la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça me déçoit quelque peu : (**

**En revanche, je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui ont la gentillesse de le faire : )**

**Je suis maintenant en mesure d'annoncer que la relation Grimmjow/ Ichigo connaîtra une bonne avancée d'ici deux chapitres environ ! Je me suis fait un petit plant avec la suite des évènements, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai hâte de les écrire *.* Bon, allons-y !**

_- Kurosaki ?! Ohé, KUROSAKI !_

_L'adolescent feignit de ne pas entendre, et continua sa course_.

Dans son sac, déchirée et tâchée de sang, se trouvait l'une des peluches de Yuzu. Il se hâta d'aller jusqu'au gymnase où le club de Kendo entreposait leur Bokken. Sans saluer les élèves qui s'y trouvaient, il s'empara d'un de ces sabres de bois et couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'école primaire où Yuzu devait normalement se trouver. _Si jamais…_ Etant parti avant le réveil des filles ce matin, il n'en avait vu aucune, et son père n'était pas là pour veiller sur elles. _Si jamais il a…_Son cœur se contractait douloureusement lorsqu'il pensait aux horreurs que Grimmjow avait pu faire à sa chère petite sœur pendant son absence…_Si jamais il a touché a un seul de ses cheveux, je le tuerai ! _Il ne ralentit pas le rythme malgré le point de côté qui le faisait souffrir. Plus il se rapprochait de l'école de ses deux jeunes sœurs, et plus son estomac se tordait et sa gorge se resserrait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que Grimmjow soit le genre de personne à s'abaisser à ce genre d'attaques…il ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas éviter d'envisager le pire. Si l'on en croit la loi de Murphy, le pire finit toujours par arriver, non ? Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Après un moment qui lui paru être une éternité, coincé à un feu de circulation, Il finit par arriver à destination. Par chance, les collégiens n'étaient pas encore rentrés en cours, et Ichigo scruta la foule à distance, tendu. Il finit par repérer ses deux petites sœurs, côte à côté. Elles semblaient aller parfaitement bien, et toute la pression qu'Ichigo avait accumulée retomba d'un seul coup, et il s'assit sur un banc le temps de reprendre contenance. Il respirait bien mieux désormais. _Elles vont bien. Tout va bien. Mais alors pourquoi cette peluche ? Est-ce un avertissement ? Une intimidation ? Quel genre de message veut-il me faire passer ?_ Le rouquin serra la mâchoire. Non, Grimmjow ne toucherait pas à sa famille, il n'en avait pas le droit. Jamais Ichigo ne le laisserait faire. Quel genre d'homme tournerait le dos au danger sans protéger ses petites sœurs ?! Quel genre de lâche laisserait ces pauvres jeunes filles faire les frais de ses erreurs à lui ?! S_i elles sont en danger, c'est de ma faute…Si elles venaient à être blessées, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Je ne peux pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Je dois me battre ! _

Déterminé à redonner une tournure normale aux évènements, Ichigo se releva, la main fermement accrochée à son Bokken, et prit la direction de la clinique Kurosaki. Il savait que Grimmjow s'y trouvait. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentait que l'Arrancar vicieux l'y attendait. _Et il ne va pas être déçu… _Le Hollow faisait de son mieux pour blesser Ichigo là où il était le plus vulnérable, et il avait touché le gros lot. L'ancien Shinigami ne le permettrait pas plus longtemps. Cette fois, Ichigo ne courut pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre la peine de se presser pour éviter l'attente au sale psychopathe aux cheveux bleutés ! Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, la porte d'entrée principale était ouverte. Il grimaça, cela n'était pas normal. Son père étant en séminaire ou un truc du genre et ses deux jeunes sœurs étant à l'école –il s'en était assuré – personne ne devrait occuper les lieux à cette heure-ci. Il entra, et trouva la maison pourtant complètement vide, du moins en apparence.

- Je sais que tu es là.

Ichigo ne bougea pas, debout au milieu du salon, mesurant la portée de ses paroles. Pourtant, Grimmjow ne se manifesta pas.

- Montre-toi.

Ichigo sortit la peluche abîmée de son sac et la brandit avec colère.

- Y a que ton esprit qui soit assez tordu pour faire ce genre de blague, connard ! J'sais très bien que tu l'as pas fait sans raison...Alors dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux !

L'adolescent marqua de nouveau une pause, s'attendant à une réponse sous quelque forme qu'elle soit. Mais encore une fois, rien ne vint.

- J'vous jure…

C'est alors que l'ancien Shinigami, qui avait considérablement affuté ses sens au cours des longs combats qu'il avait menés par le passé, entendit un bruit provenant de sa chambre. Alors comme ça, Grimmjow lui laissait finalement savoir où il se trouvait ? Enragé, Ichigo monta à l'étage sans attendre une seconde de plus. Bien sûr, il était conscient du danger, mais cela ne lui importait plus à ce moment là. Bien que l'ancien Sexta n'ait pas attaqué ses sœurs directement, le geste qu'il avait fait avait presque eu le même impact sur Ichigo. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer que le Hollow soit rentré dans la chambre de sa petite Yuzu, qu'il en ait été si proche. Il n'avait pas sa place ici !

Il avança vers le milieu de sa chambre, les sourcils froncés, les oreilles aux aguets. Les volets se fermèrent soudain, ainsi que la porte, et la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre.

- J'me demande bien à quoi ça te sert de faire ça…je te vois pas, de toute manière !

Décidemment, le Hollow devait aimer donner une allure dramatique aux choses pour faire des choses aussi inutiles. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges devait bien l'admettre, ça changeait l'atmosphère du tout au tout et il se sentait nettement moins détendu à présent. C'était certainement le but…Il entendit avec effroi le cliquetis de la serrure. Il était bloque, il ne pourrait pas sortir. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow pouvait bien préparer ?! Il sentit le corps de ce-dernier se coller derrière lui, et les bras du Hollow prirent son torse ainsi que ses bras en tenaille, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

- Hé, c'est carrément fourbe ! Lâche-moi, putin !

L'humain fit de son mieux pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son ennemi, jouant des coudes et des épaules, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Grimmjow dans son cou, et il pu aisément deviné que ce-dernier venait de rire.

- Oui, effectivement, très drôle, déclara le rouquin en s'immobilisant enfin. Je voulais te demander, pourquoi tu as fait ça avec la peluche ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ?!

Il ne comprenait même pas lui-même pourquoi il posait ces questions, sachant qu'il était incapable d'entendre aucune réponse. Mais parler rendait l'atmosphère moins dense, moins écrasante. Son estomac s'était noué de manière douloureuse, et il redoutait déjà la suite. Il sentit une bouche étonnement douce se coller sur son cou, et frémit en sentant de nouveau la langue du Sexta qui parcourait sa peau. Ce mec devait vraiment aimer goûter ses victimes, ou avoir un côté vampire…Cependant, Ichigo devait bien admettre que ce contact n'était pas désagréable, tout comme l'étreinte du Hollow. L'odeur de Grimmjow était masculine, suave et chaude, et être ainsi serré contre lui avait quelque chose de …_rassurant_?! Pourtant, cette situation était tout sauf rassurante ! C'était un de ces moments où vous pouviez perdre la vie à n'importe quel faux mouvement…Soucieux de ne pas le contrarier pour ne pas se faire arracher la tête, l'adolescent ne protesta point et laissa les mains de son rival serrer son torse, alors que ce-dernier, d'un coup de croc, creusa un sillon dans la chaire tendre du coup d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme gémit, jugeant que les choses étaient devenaient vraiment trop étranges.

- Arrête, putin !

En une fraction de seconde, tout contact cessa, et Ichigo fut de nouveau incapable de savoir où Grimmjow se trouvait. Il devait se concentrer. Il était là parce que cet enfoiré avait tenté de s'en prendre à Yuzu, non ?! Peu importe que son odeur ou sa chaleur ne lui déplaisait pas, il devait mettre les choses au clair et ne pas se laisser distraire.

- Grimmjow !

Le Shinigami entendit le parquet grincer, et après avoir évalué la direction de laquelle le bruit provenait, il chargea, armé de fureur, de témérité et d'un malheureux sabre en bois. Ni une ni deux et, sur un mouvement de l'Arrancar, le Bokken se brisa en milles morceaux, ainsi que la colonne vertébrale du Shinigami. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru au vu de la douleur monstrueuse qu'il ressentit. Sa vue devint noir et il tomba brutalement à terre, incapable de se relever directement. _Quand je disais que je ne tarderais pas à devenir paraplégique…_Sa nuque était en feu, son dos en miette et il cru mourir cent fois au moins. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi blessé avec un seul coup ? La force de cet Arrancar était-elle si grande ? Lui-même ayant été très puissant lorsqu'il l'avait affronté, il ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Mais maintenant, le fossé entre eux deux avait des airs de distance terre/lune. C'était vraiment dur à accepter…Ichigo souffrait énormément à cause de ce coup, car il avait non seulement blessé terriblement son corps mais également son ego. Il n'avait définitivement plus rien du guerrier qu'il avait été.

Le rouquin gémit lorsqu'il parvint enfin, péniblement, a bougé un membre. Il sentait que Grimmjow l'observait, se demandant peut-être s'il était allé trop loin. Avec grande peine, l'humain réussi à se relever, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne saignait pas, mais il savait que l'attaque avait été beaucoup trop violente pour son corps. De légers points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, et il se dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les pommes. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi…

- Enfoiré…

Il se saisit d'un long bout de verre, débris du miroir qu'il avait cassé la veille mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas ramassés. Il le leva en l'air, prêt à frapper son agresseur dès qu'il le localiserait. Mais il n'eut nul besoin de le faire. La main dudit rival saisit son poignet, l'empêchant d'essayer de le blesser, et Ichigo protesta violemment. Il abattit son autre poing sur son ennemi, mais son coup fut contré. Il se sentit plaqué au sol à nouveau, et il eut l'impression de mourir encore une fois lorsque sa tête rencontra le parquet. Il observa avec stupeur le long bout de verre tranchant qu'il tenait dans sa main il y a quelque secondes encore se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Grimmjow le lui avait pris.

- Non !

Tenant les poignets du Sexta, il fit de son mieux pour le repousser, mais il était faible. Le bout de verre avançait inexorablement vers sa joue, peu importe combien Ichigo essayait de repousser le Hollow, qui était à présent assis sur lui, l'empêchant de se lever. Le rouquin savait que s'il avait été capable de voir Grimmjow, il aurait eu tout le loisir d'observer son immense sourire sadique et la lueur maléfique dans son regard. Il ferma les yeux.

- AAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Le blessé n'avait pu retenir un cri plein de souffrance lorsque le bout de verre s'était enfoncé dans sa joue. La douleur était insoutenable, et il hurla de plus belle en sentant l'objet tranchant déchirer toujours plus sa chaire, alors que son bourreau entaillait sa joue dans toute sa largeur avec une lenteur extrême, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse. C'était insupportable. Le pauvre garçon faisait tout son possible pour se soustraire à ce jeu sadique, mais le Hollow le maintenait fermement au sol, pendant qu'il semblait se prendre pour un chirurgien munit d'un scalpel. Ichigo hurlait à s'en exploser les poumons, et la nausée le prit soudain. Son corps entier était en feu, tout en lui brûlait. Si seulement il avait encore Zangetsu…Grimmjow retira son « arme » de la chaire de sa victime, semblant lui laisser quelques secondes de répit. Ce dernier transpirait, haletait, gémissait, et une quantité non négligeable de sang s'écoulait de sa blessure, lui brouillant la vue. Ce procédé lui rappelait étrangement celui utilisé pour inscrire le nom de l'Arrancar sur son flanc.

- Putin…d'enfoiré…J'te…buterai !

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, presque étonné de la véhémence de sa victime. N'en avait-elle pas eu assez pour le respecter ? Il l'observa un instant, curieux. Le grand Kurosaki Ichigo avait l'air bien pathétique, allongé de la sorte à ses pieds, couinant comme un animal blessé.

- Bah, je suppose qu'il a de quoi, pour le coup…

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Grimmjow. Il était un prédateur, et jouer avec sa proie avant de la dévorer était une règle d'or. De plus, avec Kurosaki, c'était encore mieux…Il haïssait tellement ce type que le faire souffrir de la sorte avait quelque chose d'orgasmique pour lui. Et, il devait bien avouer, la souffrance allait vraiment bien à ce jeune humain. Son regard haineux et emprunt de douleur lorsqu'il était blessé réveillait chez le Sexta des instincts primaires incroyablement puissants. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et caressa sa joue blessée du bout de doigts. Ichigo frémit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis il sembla abandonner l'idée. L'homme aux cheveux bleus approcha lentement son visage du sien, et, sans prévenir, commença à lécher goulument le sang qui s'écoulait de l'entaille. Il était vraiment un psychopathe jusqu'au bout, et il appréciait ça.

- T'es…qu'un…malade !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sortit de son activité, et il supposa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il prit la peine de déverrouiller la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo, avant de disparaître par la fenêtre dont il ouvrit les volets au préalable. (Oui, sinon, ça ne marche pas). Ce-dernier ne réagit pas, toujours allongé au sol. Sa respiration était précipitée, et il semblait seulement à moitié conscient. Il avait couvert ses yeux avec la manche de son pull pour tenter d'empêcher le sang d'y entrer, et il gémissait toujours. Aucun doute, il devait énormément souffrir. Grimmjow regretta que son rival ne lui ait pas jeté un dernier regard reflétant toute son envie de le tuer avant qu'il ne parte. Il aimait réellement son expression lorsqu'il le prenait.

- Kurosaki-kuuuun ?

Grimmjow sortit au même moment que le visiteur entrait dans la maison.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Kurosaki-kun ? Je suis venue te ramener tes affaires !

Manquait plus que ça. L'intéressé entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis la voix hésitante du visiteur une fois parvenu devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu es là ?

- Hmmm…

Avec un effort surhumain, le Shinigami se mit en position assise et s'adossa contre son bois de lit.

- Je-je peux entrer ?

- Ouais…

- Ah, tant mieux, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte, j'ai récupéré les affaires que tu as laissé avant de partir et…Kurosaki-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La rousse posa rapidement ses affaires avant de s'approcher de son ami, paniquée.

- Tu es blessé ? Où ? Tu as mal ? C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Je vais bien.

Le ton de l'ancien Shinigami était froid et sans appel, et cette courte phrase eu l'effet certain de calmer Inoue. Cette fille parlait vraiment trop.

- Je suis désolée…Je peux regarder ?

Retissant mais estimant qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière pas inventer de mensonge plausible pour se sortir de cette situation, il ôta sa main de son visage, dévoilant la balafre sanglante et profonde sur toute la largeur de sa joue. Elle toucha délicatement la blessure, et perçut une sensation étrange mais quelque peu familière.

- C-c'est…C'est une blessure horrible !

- Hmm…

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Personne.

- Hum…ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner immédiatement !

Sans plus attendre, Orihime fit appel au bouclier des deux cieux et l'adolescent fut bientôt enveloppé d'un halo orange. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu besoin de le soigner de la sorte… Aucun des deux présents ne pipa mot le temps de la guérison, et quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se sentait totalement remis et rassuré : au moins, grâce à Orihime, il ne serait pas défiguré. Il l'enviait un peu bien qu'elle ne soit pas forte, elle au moins pouvait encore utiliser ses pouvoirs. Avoir été le plus fort du groupe et n'être maintenant plus qu'un fardeau était dur à digérer, même un an après…

- Merci beaucoup, Inoue.

L'intéressée l'observa se relever, inquiète. Son cher ami n'était pas dans son état normal, l'expression de son visage était bien trop mortifiée –et triste ?!- pour être la sienne. De plus…

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je te remercie, mais je vais retourner en cours…

- Je vois.

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

- Kurosaki-kun…Peut-être que je me trompe mais…Pendant que je te soignais, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir le reiatsu de l'Arrancar Sexta Grimmjow Jaggerjack…La trace était vraiment très faible, alors je ne suis absolument pas sûre, et je ne l'ai sentie qu'en te touchant, mais…

Alors comme ça, c'était impossible pour Grimmjow de cacher son reiatsu complètement, même s'il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs ? C'était bien sa veine.

- Bien, je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te mentir…

L'adolescente à la poitrine proéminente tressaillit à l'aveu de son ami. Cet Arrancar n'était donc pas mort, et il en voulait à Ichigo ?

- C'est dangereux de te laisser seul avec lui dans les parages Kurosaki-kun ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au lycée avec moi, là-bas il y a aussi Chad et Ishida-san…

- Non. C'est bon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous embêtez avec ça, c'est mon affaire…

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, Inoue. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Elle fit la moue, définitivement pas convaincue, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement rien lui refuser.

- Bien, je comprends. Je vais y aller alors, mais si il y a le moindre problème…

- Attends ! Tu ne diras rien à Chad et à Ishida, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est…Je pense que…

- Je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils ignorent tout. Ils se feraient du souci pour rien. Et…j'aimerais te demander un service.

La jeune femme rougit et balbutia. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette toujours dans de tels états avec Ichigo ?!

- A-à moi ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée que Grimmjow vienne ici pour me chercher. Il y a mes sœurs, et…j'aurais vraiment peur qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. En attendant que je règle ce problème, je vais donc partir ailleurs. Mais les laisser seule n'est pas digne d'un grand frère, et mon père n'est pas là. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste…les surveiller, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Ah ! O-oui, bien sûr, mais…

- Tu pourras prendre ma chambre. Je vais la préparer tout à l'heure, si tu es d'accord bien sûr…

Inoue rit nerveusement, et acquiesça encore une fois. Elle se faisait énormement de soucis à l'idée de le laisser partir seul et sans pouvoirs alors que Grimmjow rodait dans les parages, mais Ichigo avait toujours été comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre d'homme fière à prendre tout sur soit et à ne pas vouloir impliquer les autres. La rouquine l'admirait vraiment…

- Bon, bah, je vais retourner au lycée moi ! On se voit plus tard ?

- Ouais. Merci.

Elle se hâta pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours suivant, et Ichigo entreprit d'ôter tous les débris de verre de sa chambre et de changer les draps de son lit, de manière à ce qu'Inoue puisse l'occuper le soir-même.

**Voilà, il est un peu court mais je suis quelque peu débordée :) Bisous à tous!**


	7. Puisqu'il faut en finir - Fear

**Bien le bonjour ! Je veux d'abords remercier ceux qui suivent cette fiction, ceux qui laissent des reviews et ceux qui apprécient cette histoire !**

**Je vais répondre à quelques interrogations :**

**- Oui, la relation Grimm/Ichi est bien envenimée actuellement, mais j'ai déjà prévu de quelle manière je la ferai évoluer positivement, même si on pourrait croire cela impossible pour l'instant x)**

**- Oui, Ichigo finira par retrouver ses pouvoirs, mais je dirais que ce ne sera pas avant une bonne dizaine de chapitre ) Cette histoire sera longue et je compte m'appliquer vraiment et ne pas griller des étapes. Alors patience !**

**Pardonnez-moi pour le sadisme dont je fais preuve T_T Dans la vraie vie, je suis pas méchante et violente. Enfin, presque pas ! Enjoy !**

- Une bière, peut-être ?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- Un verre d'eau alors ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas soif, ça ira.

L'aîné aux cheveux blonds fronça les sourcils, son piercing brillant à la lumière. Le jeune homme assis en face de lui n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette, et ça le peinait de ne pas réussir à le comprendre. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le regardant avec un air bienveillant mais inquiet.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ichigo ?

- Oui, vraiment, merci de te faire du souci pour moi, Benkei-senpai. Comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis disputé avec mon père, et je repensais juste à ça…

- Je vois. Bien, au moins, tu es venu chez moi ! C'est bien que tu te reposes un peu sur les autres, tu sais ? Et ça me fait plaisir d'être là pour toi.

- Ouais !

Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlèrent guère plus, regardant la télévision. Après s'être assuré que Inoue s'en sortirait bien avec les jumelles, Ichigo avait réfléchit à où aller. Prendre un hôtel était hors de son budget, et il devait admettre que passer la nuit dehors ne le tentait pas non plus. Il s'était donc tout naturellement réfugié chez Benkei, sachant que son aîné l'accepterait volontiers. Il ne voulait pas lui faire courir de risques, mais il savait que ce-dernier travaillait en semaine comme videur dans une boîte de nuit. L'ancien Shinigami serait donc seul, et cela le ravissait. C'était étrange, si l'on considérait que la veille encore, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas être une proie isolée pour Grimmjow. Pourtant…après l'incident de cette matinée, Ichigo craignait que l'Arrancar ne s'en prenne à son proche. Et même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer le démon aux cheveux bleus s'en prendre à d'autres humains sans intérêt, rien ne garantissait que ces-derniers ne pourrait pas être blessés par erreur. Le rouquin avait mis du temps à la réaliser, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait compris, il ne permettrait à personne de courir le moindre risque à cause de lui. Il n'avait certes plus de pouvoirs, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa témérité pour autant. Après tout, combien de situations désespérées avait-il vécues ? Combien de fois avait-il vu la mort de trop près ? Une fois de plus ou de moins…_La prochaine sera certainement la bonne._

- A quoi tu penses bon sang ? A serrer les poings comme ça, tu vas te déboiter quelque chose !

- Hum…Désolé.

- T'excuse pas pour ça voyons. Ca m'ennuie de pas pouvoir t'aider plus…Tu as l'air tellement stressé ! Une clope ?

- Ca ira merci.

- Un joint ?

- C'est pas ça qui changera quelque chose à la situation, tu sais…

- Une douille alors ? Même si ça ne règle pas ton problème, ça peut te permettre de te changer les idées. Surtout si tu es juste énervé à cause d'une dispute avec ton père…Rah, vous, les adolescents !

L'homme aux avant bras tatoués se leva et sortit un bang d'un placard. Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'Ichigo après avoir pris du tabac, un peu d'eau, un briquet et un petit bout de shit. Ledit adolescent eut un rictus amusé. Ses fréquentations avaient décidemment bien changées, et lui aussi. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas un peu trop éloigné du droit de chemin, mais avec du recul, tout devient acceptable. Il observa avec curiosité – et appréhension - son ami placer le tabac et les morceaux de haschich qu'il venait d'effriter dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet. Remarquant le regard interrogateur du jeune, Benkei leva un sourcil.

- Quoi, t'as jamais coulé une douille ?

- Keh ! Je ne suis pas un marginal, moi, rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pfff, ça ne fait de mal à personne ça, t'inquiète.

- Parfois, je me demande si je dois vraiment te croire…

- Je vais te montrer comment on fait, attend. Tu bouches le petit trou ici avec ton doigt, tu mets ta bouche sur le haut du tuyau, et tu aspires à fond pendant que tu brûles la douille avec le briquet. Après, bah, tu relâches.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

Ichigo se saisit de l'objet, un peu réticent. A quoi bon faire ça ? En quoi est-ce que cela l'aiderait ? Certes, ce n'était qu'une petite drogue douce pas bien méchante, mais l'organisme du rouquin n'était pas habitué à absorber ce genre de substances, et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça devienne une habitude. D'un autre côté, ce genre de chose ne rend pas vraiment accro, et si ça pouvait l'aider à éloigner quelque peu la pensée que Grimmjow rôdait aux alentours…

Mal assuré, le rouquin procéda de la manière précédemment expliquée par son compère, inspira le plus fort qu'il le pouvait et…manqua de mourir étouffé et intoxiqué. Toussant violemment au point qu'il eu presque l'impression de recracher ses pauvres poumons en feu, il sentit ses yeux se mouiller et reposa le bang, visiblement traumatisé. Il se leva avec hâte pour aller boire un verre d'eau, et une fois sa respiration récupérée, il lança un regard assassin à Benkei.

- Nan mais, tu as vraiment essayé de me tuer là ?!

L'intéressé l'observait en se tordant de rire, et eu également du mal à récupérer son souffle.

- Ah, terrible ! T'inquiète pas, ça nous arrive à tous la première fois…Faut apprendre à modérer la manière dont t'inspires aussi, boulet ! Je vais te montrer.

Avec un air expert, le blond répéta les mêmes gestes qu'Ichigo, avec un souffle contrôlé qui lui permit d'inhaler exactement la dose de fumée désirée. Il rechargea alors la douille, avant de la tendre de nouveau à son ami. Ce-dernier hésitait réellement. Devait-il retenter l'expérience ? Ses poumons le suppliaient de décliner, mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait plus détendu que quelques minutes auparavant. Déterminé, il prit à nouveau l'objet et inspira précautionneusement, tout en brûlant la douille. Lorsqu'il sentit que sa gorge commençait à lui faire mal, il lâcha le trou sur la côté qu'il maintenait fermé jusqu'à lors et releva la tête. L'opération s'était beaucoup mieux passée, et il n'attendit pas longtemps pour recommencer. Il sentait une agréable sensation de chaleur et d'apaisement l'envahir, alors que certains objets semblaient bouger sous ses yeux. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient incroyablement légers, aériens, et il s'assit sur le sol après avoir loupé le canapé. Aucune de ses actions ne semblaient provenir de lui, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il commandait son corps à distance, mais c'était loin d'être déplaisant. Oui, il se sentait étonnement bien. Il vit Benkei le regarder avec un air hilare, et il rit de bon cœur avec lui.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas la même qu'un joint ! Si t'as pas l'habitude, ça peut te mettre dans un sacré état assez vite…Si tu veux savoir, une douille fait le même effet à l'organisme que sept joints, donc…

Ichigo voulait bien le croire. Il avait presque du mal à faire une phrase grammaticalement correct, et le son de la télévision lui parvenait avec une clarté frappante. Il avait l'impression de mieux entendre chaque note, comme dopé, pourtant son cerveau réfléchissait au ralenti. Dans un état second, il se leva, et remarqua que le décor tanguait autour de lui. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, se sentant comme sur un nuage.

Grimmjow avait attendu longtemps que ce satané humain daigne enfin quitter les lieux pour se rendre il ne savait où, et par la même occasion laisser Ichigo seul chez lui. Il ignorait si Ichigo s'était rendu chez cette personne avec l'espoir que son ennemi ne le retrouve pas, ou pour on ne sait quelle autre illustre raison, mais ça lui était bien égal. Assis sur le toit de l'immeuble, le prédateur avait longuement observé sa proie par le velux, et l'avait vu avec ennui tomber de fatigue sur le sofa et s'endormir. Bien qu'aucune forme de drogue n'existe au Hueco Mundo, il savait ce que c'était et globalement l'effet que cela faisait. Il savait donc que sa victime était plus désarmée que jamais, certainement incapable de réagir avec rapidité. Le grand blond lui avait inconsciemment offert le jeune homme sur un plateau d'argent, prêt à être dévoré. Pourtant, Grimmjow ne s'en réjouissait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le fait de détruire une victime inconsciente de ce qui lui arrive. Lire la terreur dans ses yeux, la dominer, jouer avec elle comme un chat joue avec une souris était tellement plus amusant…Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Ni pour aucun autre, d'ailleurs. Il commençait quelque peu à se lasser. Le Hollow avait déjà eu le plaisir d'intimider cet humain sans défense qu'était devenu Ichigo, mais quoi qu'il fasse encore, il était persuadé qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Il l'avait vu trembler lorsqu'il s'était discrètement glissé prêt de lui, avait eu le loisir de l'entendre hurler lorsqu'il déchirait sa chair…mais il n'était tout simplement pas de cette catégorie de victime qui finissait par supplier, or c'était celles-ci que l'Arrancar préférait. De plus, il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans le monde réel, et se faire repérer par la Soul Society n'apporterait que des ennuis. Il était donc temps d'en finir, même si cette conclusion ne plaisait pas au Sexta. Il devait attendre quelques instants encore, que le quartier soit parfaitement endormi, pour éliminer sa cible sans être dérangé. Pendant ce temps, il observa la dite cible, se demandant quel membre il pourrait bien lui arracher en premier. L'ancien Shinigami dormait profondément sur le sofa, recouvert d'une couverture que lui avait apporté son ami avant de partir travailler. Ce-dernier avait ensuite passé un rapide coup de téléphone, certainement pour prévenir de son retard, et était parti. Le rouquin était donc seul dans l'appartement, le visage étonnement serein. Cela avait le don d'agacer Grimmjow. Ne pouvait-il pas au moins faire semblant d'avoir l'air tourmenté ? Cela aurait un tant soit peu flatter son égo ! Vraiment, cet adolescent avait le don de l'irriter. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, devoir le tuer de la sorte l'irritait encore plus. Il aurait aimé essayer encore un peu de pousser le jeune homme à bout, de faire durer un peu plus cette traque, mais Hallibel avait été formelle la garde qu'ils avaient crée ne pourrait pas dissimuler son reiatsu plus de trois jours. Il devait mettre fin à leur lutte ce soir. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et Grimmjow profita du bruit pour traverser le velux, avec la certitude que les voisins n'entendraient pas le fracas du verre, couvert par celui de l'orage.

L'endormi, lui, s'était réveillé en sursaut. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et le haschich, il regarda d'un air perdu autour de lui. Il faisait nuit, et personne ne semblait être présent.

- Benkei-senpai ? Tu es là ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Demanda Ichigo d'une voix endormie. Il balaya à nouveau l'appartement des yeux, et remarqua que le velux était brisé. Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quand même pas l'orage qui a fait ça… ? Bordel, qu'j'ai la sèche…

Le cerveau de l'ancien Shinigami était définitivement bien lent à réagir, et il jugea que s'hydrater était l'urgence du moment. Alors qu'il se levait pour se servir un verre d'eau, il se heurta à quelque chose sur son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Les raisons de sa présence ici lui revinrent soudainement en tête. _Grimmjow_. L'adolescent frémit, bien conscient de sa mauvaise posture, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire pour l'éviter. Son esprit, sous l'effet de l'urgence, redevenait peu à peu clair, bien qu'encore trop irrationnel pour agir de manière prudente.

- Alors t'es venu, hein ? J'sais pas ce…que tu veux. Mais si tu as encore l'intention de …t'amuser…, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Ne constatant aucun mouvement de la masse de muscles debout devant lui, Ichigo, peu conscient de ce qu'il faisait, commença à perdre patience. La drogue, aussi douce soit-elle, lui avait fait tourner la tête.

- Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ? Les couteaux sont rangés dans ce tiroir de là. Tu vois, Orihime m'a soigné. Alors si tu as envie de recommencer à faire des petits dessins sur mon corps, fais, t'as toute la place ! Vas, laisse éclater ton sadisme, j'crois que j'ai compris que c'est tout ce qui t'amuses toute manière. Mais fais-ça vite et tire-toi, je veux dormir, bordel.

Grimmjow soupira. Bordel, que c'était ennuyant. Nul besoin d'être un expert pour remarquer que l'adolescent était complètement stone et ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il disait. Il y eu un grand silence, entrecoupé d'un coup de tonnerre et du bruit de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, durant lequel l'Arrancar évalua la situation. Quel intérêt y avait-il pour un prédateur comme lui de tuer une proie aussi faible et folle que celle qui s'offrait à lui ? Aucun. L'homme aux cheveux bleus regrettait presque d'être venu. Il observa un instant le visage inexpressif qui regardait dans sa direction sans le voir, et il soupira derechef.

- Sois gentil, Kurosaki. Je dois en finir ce soir, alors donne nous un beau final, essaie au moins d'avoir peur…

Le Hollow regretta singulièrement que son rival ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il agrippa son bras, espérant susciter chez lui un sentiment de danger et par la même le réveiller, mais le rouquin dont les idées n'étaient plus claires ne réagit pas.

- Bon, aux grands maux, les grands moyens…

Il posta ses deux mains, écartées d'une dizaine de centimètre, sur l'avant bras de l'humain, et cassa l'os de ce dernier d'un coup sec. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour sortir l'agressé de sa transe, qui sembla retrouver tous ses esprits sur le coup de la douleur intense. Il hurla, et tâta son avant bras blessé de son autre main, constatant avec horreur que l'os était bel et bien cassé. Radicalement brisé.

- Grimmjow !

Le ton de l'adolescent était accusateur et étonné. Le Hollow devenait définitivement plus violent à chaque visite. Trouvait-il ça drôle de le blesser à chaque fois puis de disparaître ? Lui non. Son instinct de préservation le guidant, il voulut courir vers la sortie, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas battre son assaillant, lorsqu'il sentit son ennemi l'attraper et le propulser violemment contre un mur. L'humain, sonné, ne perdit pas pour autant de vue son but, et réussit à sortir dans la cage d'escaliers. Il couru à en perdre haleine, la vue troublée par le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe le choc lui avait visiblement ouvert le crâne, et il soupçonna que c'était bien dans l'intention de son ennemi.

Quelque chose clochait. Que ce soit au parc le samedi soir, au lycée le lundi ou chez lui le matin même, les blessures que lui avaient infligées Grimmjow –psychologiques ou physiques- avaient toutes été très douloureuses, mais aucune n'avaient été vraiment grave et ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger. Pourtant, à ce moment même…Ichigo savait rien qu'en sentant la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de son crâne qu'un simple humain pouvait aisément décéder d'un tel choc. Est-ce que Grimmjow essayait d'en finir ?! Est-ce qu'il s'était lassé ? Voulait-il réellement le tuer? Jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait jamais semblé être son intention.

La raison de ce revirement était bien égale au rouquin. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ne pas mourir maintenant. Pas descendu par Grimmjow, traqué comme du gibier. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir Zangetsu... Lui aussi avait cette envie de détruire son rival, mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement plus. Alors qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage, il sentit les mains puissantes du Sexta s'enrouler autour de son coup, et fut plaqué contre la rambarde de la cage d'escalier. Le Hollow était bien trop rapide pour lui, et trop fort! Il ne pouvait pas avancer, et s'il tentait de reculer, il tomberait dans le vide. _Que faire? Que faire?!_ L'étau de muscles autour de sa nuque se resserra soudainement, et Ichigo cru sentir cette-dernière craquer. _Alors comme ça, il est pressé d'en finir… ?_ Il suffoquait. Il était incapable d'aspirer le moindre air, et il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il mourrait dans les secondes à venir. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il souffrait et il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rien faire... Dans un dernier mouvement pour tenter de se libérer, le rouquin assainit un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'Arrancar. Ce-dernier ne sembla pas apprécier - bien que ce soit improbable que ce coup l'ait blessé -car il repoussa violemment sa proie en arrière, qui ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'en sentait son corps basculer par-dessus la rambarde.

_C'est fini. Un corps humain ne peut pas supporter une telle chute. C'est fini. _

Le corps de l'ancien Shinigami percuta le sol quelques mètres plus bas, et Grimmjow utilisa un sonido pour se rendre à son côté. Le rouquin était allongé dans une flaque de son propre sang, inanimé, les yeux grands ouverts mais vide de vie, et le Hollow fut forcé de remarquer qu'il ne respirait plus. Curieusement, cette vue déclencha chez lui un léger pincement au cœur qu'il ne pouvait expliqué. Alors c'était tout? Ca avait été aussi facile d'ôter la vie à Kurosaki? sa vengeance était accomplie? Avoir du en finir aussi vite lui déplaisait, et bien que l'humain ait perdu toute sa puissance, il avait été son meilleur rival. Et le Sexta avait du respect pour le rival si exceptionnel qu'il avait été. Il devait même admettre avoir développé un certain attachement à ce gamin, tant son entêtement était unique._ Tout le monde tombe un jour..._ Il mit un genou à terre et abaissa les paupières du jeune homme. Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre de l'Arrancar_. Et maintenant ?_ Maintenant qu'il avait tué celui dont il désirait tant se venger, qu'allait-il faire ? Le futur lui paru soudain étrangement vide. Il aurait tant aimé tourmenter ce garçon encore un moment…Peut-être pourrait-il s'affronter à nouveau dans une autre vie? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autre vie, où était donc...

C'est alors qu'un gémissement le tira de sa réflexion. Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux bleus tourna rapidement son regard vers l'origine du bruit, pour y apercevoir une touffe de cheveux orange remuer sous un ample kimono blanc.

Le Hollow comprit ensuite rapidement. Il se redressa et en quelques enjambés, il se trouva face à un Ichigo bien conscient, qui tentait avec difficulté de se redresser, mais tout vêtu de blanc. Sa respiration était difficile, et le rouquin n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

- Oh ? C'est donc ce qui se passe lorsqu'un humain meure ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines en entendant cette voix, qui lui était si familière, mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il releva lentement la tête, assis, et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir le Hollow, et en assimilant ce que ça voulait dire. Paniqué, il baissa le regard vers son torse pour y observer une grosse chaîne ancrée, qui le reliait à son corps allongé quelques mètres plus loin.

- Alors, insista le Hollow, je suppose que je peux dire que tu es mort ?

En posant cette question, l'Arrancar s'était accroupi devant lui et avait saisi le menton d'Ichigo de manière à le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, approchant son visage si prêt du sien qu'Ichigo en était mal à l'aise. Ce-dernier soutint son regard azur, trop percent, trop pur pour un diable tel que lui. Il observa rapidement le Hollow. Si Ichigo avait grandit et que ses cheveux avaient poussé, Grimmjow, lui, était resté le même. Et son sourire était toujours aussi diabolique. Étrangement, l'ancien Shinigami était presque heureux de le voir. Cela le ramenait un an en arrière, alors qu'il était encore puissant. Il s'attendait presque à voir ses pouvoirs revenir d'un instant à l'autre, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Une grande tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il le comprit, et il baissa les yeux.

- Non. Je ne suis pas mort…mon âme est juste « sortie » de mon corps. C'est possible que je meurs, tout comme c'est possible que je revienne à moi.

Expliqua l'adolescent en montrant la chaîne qui reliait son âme et son corps. Le Hollow haussa les sourcils, intéressé, et un sourire maléfique traversa son visage qui s'illumina en un instant. Il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée. Une idée génialissimement géniale. Le jeu pourrait continuer. Sans crier gare, Grimmjow se releva et empoigna les cheveux d'Ichigo sans délicatesse, pour le forcer à se mettre à sa hauteur. Il se saisit de la chaîne du Karma du pauvre jeune homme après avoir caressé ses contours sur le torse de sa victime, et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Dis, tu sais ce qui va arriver si j'arrache cette chaîne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mesquin.

Le cœur d'Ichigo loupa un battement. Oui, il savait ce qui arriverait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.


	8. Puisque je serai à toi - Pact

_Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Ichigo ne serait plus vierge depuis longtemps!_

**_Bonjour les poulpes! Je vous ramène de bonnes nouvelles (le chapitre 8!) et de moins bonnes nouvelles...Le truc, c'est que pour moi et les autres élèves de ma section bizarroïde, le bac, et bah ça commence dans 2 semaines. Oh joie, oh bonheur, et tout le tralala. Je pense donc que je publierai légèrement moins à partir du week-end prochain, début de ma semaine de révision, bien que je tenterai de penser quand même à vous! Et après, y aura les beuveries d'après bac, ce qui réduira aussi légèrement mon temps d'écriture quelques jours...Et ajoutez à cela les oraux du concours d'infirmière que j'ai à passer...Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas, la hargne du hollow est en moi et je vous inonderez sous les chapitres!  
_**

**_Sinon, savourez bien ce chapitre, je l'ai peaufiné au mieux car il représente un passage important de l'histoire, je pense. J'ai longtemps hésité sur le "est-ce que Grimmjow va tuer Ichigo?!" et j'ai choisi l'option qui m'inspirait le plus pour l'instant. Quand cette fiction là sera finie, j'en écrirai une nouvelle version avec l'autre issu, si vous le désirez! Écrire est un tel plaisir après tout ;) Et lâchez vous sur les reviews :p  
_**

_Grimmjow se saisit de la chaîne du Karma après avoir caressé ses contours sur le torse de sa victime, et lui adressa un clin d'œil._

_- Dis, tu sais ce qui va arriver si j'arrache cette chaîne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le cœur d'Ichigo loupa un battement. Oui, il savait ce qui arriverait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. _

Si cette chaîne était brisée, il serait définitivement mort, car la chaîne du Karma était l'élément qui relie une âme à son corps. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il avait sauvé Inoue de son frère devenu Hollow, cette-dernière avait été blessée et son âme était également sortie de son corps, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de revenir à elle après coup. Tant que cette précieuse chaîne n'était pas coupée, l'on avait le droit d'espérer continuer à vivre. Pourtant, Ichigo ne s'attendait pas que son bourreau le laisse réintégrer son corps. Son but premier de la soirée était de le tuer, c'était une évidence. Et puis, lorsqu'il voyait l'état actuel de son corps, l'ancien Shinigami n'était absolument pas certain de vouloir y retourner. Pourtant, même si couper la chaîne était synonyme de mort, l'arracher de son torse était encore une autre chose. En effet, cela ouvrirait un trou béant dans sa poitrine, arracherait son cœur et le transformerait en Hollow en très peu de temps. Et c'était bien à cela que Grimmjow pensait désormais ! Même si l'ancien Shinigami n'avait plus aucune pression spirituelle, c'était dans sa nature d'être puissant. S'il faisait de lui un Hollow, il évoluerait vite et deviendrait sans doute un Arrancar. Ainsi, le combat entre eux pourrait enfin reprendre au Hueco Mundo, là où ils pourraient libérer toute leur puissance et se livrer un combat à mort ! Grimmjow n'avait pas considéré cette possibilité auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle se manifestait ainsi devant ses yeux, il la trouvait terriblement excitante. Il savait que le rouquin le haïrait pour lui avoir pris la vie et l'avoir transformé en monstre, et sa rage n'aurait d'égale que sa puissance. C'était jouissif rien que d'y penser…

- Ok, reste bien agenouillé là et ne bouge pas ! ordonna l'Arrancar tout en reculant de quelques pas.

Il posa son pied sur le torse d'un Ichigo sceptique pour prendre appui, et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de l'humain, qui s'était levé et avait suivi le mouvement de la chaîne pour que cette-dernière ne subisse pas de choc. Grimmjow rit franchement en le remarquant.

- Oh, on croirait presque un petit chien qui suit son maître !

- Va te faire foutre.

Le Hollow tira à nouveau sur la chaîne du Karma et entraîna ainsi Ichigo, qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer sous peine de voir sa chaîne s'arracher, jusqu'à lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges était debout, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, les deux mains crispées sur sa chaîne comme pour la protéger. Le regard démoniaque du Hollow le transperça, et ce dernier réduit encore la distance entre leur deux corps, amenant sa bouche à quelques millimètres seulement de l'oreille de sa proie. Là, il susurra.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une quelconque chance de m'échapper, Ku-ro-sa-ki.

Cette constatation fit à Ichigo l'effet d'une douche froide. Sans prévenir, Grimmjow poussa le jeune homme en arrière et le fit tomber, allongé, à ses pieds. Jugeant que cette position serait des moins contraignantes pour procéder, il s'assit sur le Shinigami, ses deux genoux bloquant son torse, le privant de tous mouvements.

- Bien, tu seras moins gênant comme ça…

Ichigo avait bien conscience que ses chances de se soustraire à son bourreau étaient très faibles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Lorsque le bleuté empoigna pour la énième fois la lourde chaîne qui relirait l'âme du rouquin à son corps blessé, l'humain posa sa main sur celle du démon pour freiner son mouvement, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui respirait la crainte.

- Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît.

- J'ai aucune raison de te garder en vie, t'sais. Ce sera bien plus amusant une fois que tu seras un Hollow, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le roux déglutit. C'était impossible de raisonner son ennemi, qui n'attendit aucun accord de sa victime avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur la chaîne du Karma. Ichigo hoqueta en sentant cette dernière bouger depuis l'intérieur de ses entrailles, mais elle ne céda pas pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est solide cette merde…

En renforçant encore la pression qu'il exerçait avec ses jambes sur le torse d'Ichigo, il tira avec encore plus de force sur la pauvre chaîne trop fragile pour les assauts répétés du Hollow. L'adolescent hurla, de douleur et de terreur, lorsqu'il remarqua que du sang commençait à perler à l'endroit où la chaîne était implantée dans sa chaire. Trouvant cela encourageant, le Hollow, frétillant d'impatience, continua ses efforts, alors que sa victime gesticulait sous lui, paniquant. _Non. Non. Non. Je ne veux pas devenir un Hollow. Je ne veux pas être un de ces putin de monstres. Pas encore. Non !_

- NON ! Grimmjow, arrête !

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de considérer ses plaintes, et il sembla à Ichigo que son monde était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Pire encore que la mort, il allait devenir une de ces saloperies de Hollow, n'obéissant qu'à leurs instincts sanguinaires et à leur folie. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça. En constatant qu'un nouvel espace s'était crée entre le bord de la plaque en fer et son corps, et qu'une substance blanchâtre commençait à en sortir, les nerfs du rouquin cédèrent sous la pression et il commença à se débattre tel un hystérique. Son souffle se faisait cours, il se sentait fébrile, et son corps tout entier tremblait nerveusement. _Non. Non. Je ne veux pas. NON. _Il lâcha de nouveau un hurlement à fendre le cœur, lorsque la plaque de la chaîne se sépara encore un peu plus de son corps. Quelques filaments blanchâtres sortirent par les petits interstices formés et commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. _Non. _La transformation allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre, si le Sexta continuait à tirer. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait, un large sourire enfantin égayant son visage, comme un enfant qui déballerait un cadeau de noël. _Non. _Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il regardait avec horreur les fixations de la plaque sauter les unes après les autres. La chaîne était désormais à moitié arrachée. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il…il…La perspective peu attrayante du futur qui attendait Ichigo eut raison de ses derniers remparts, et l'adolescent craqua définitivement, articulant avec difficulté.

- PUTIN, Grimmjow, ARREEEETTE !

Ledit Grimmjow arrêta son effort et tourna son visage vers celui moite de son interlocuteur, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Il fut plutôt étonné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ichigo haletait, quelques gouttes de sueur froides dévalant son front, le fixant d'un regard suppliant et humide. Son kimono blanc était teinté de rouges aux alentours de la chaîne qu'il tenait toujours fermement, et quelques larmes trahissant l'état psychologique confus dans lequel il se trouvait, commençaient à perler aux bords de ses yeux ambrés. Le Sexta l'observa un long instant, muet et décontenancé. Ichigo…pleurait ? Avait-il peur à ce point de devenir un Hollow ? Ne voulait-il surtout pas mourir ? Et depuis quand montrait-il ainsi ses sentiments devant l'ennemi, lui qui était avant si fier ? Les derniers mois écoulés l'avaient apparemment fragilisé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il n'était pas non plus dans un parfait état de lucidité…Grimmjow se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, perplexe. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas aussi satisfait qu'il devrait l'être ?! Quelque chose clochait.

L'adolescent profita du court instant de répit pour se redresser en position assise, la main couvrant le trou qui avait légèrement commencé à se former au milieu de sa poitrine. Il tremblait, respirait difficilement, et semblait particulièrement sous le choc. Après quelques secondes où il tenta d'éloigner de lui les quelques filaments blancs qui avaient commencé à l'entourer, il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa éclater son désespoir, sans faire attention au Hollow qui le regardait avec un visage impassible. Il était certain que s'il avait encore eut un monde intérieur, ce dernière serait en train de tomber en ruines face à la plus violente tempête qu'il n'ait jamais essuyée.

_Pourquoi ?_

L'ancien Shinigami pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang pour tenter de faire cesser le flot d'eau salé qui s'écoulait de ses yeux dans lesquels on ne pouvait lire que de la tristesse. _Pourquoi ?_ Les épaules de l'adolescent qui sembla soudain plus fragile que jamais tressaillirent, trahissant ses sanglots. Il avait mal, et il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas devenir un Hollow, mais il se savait impuissant face à Grimmjow. Et c'est cette impuissance qui le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas aussi divertissant que je l'aurais envisagé? _L'Arrancar ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait. Avant, il n'avait rien connu de plus jouissif au monde que les pleurs de ses victimes, et les plaintes douloureuses qu'elles laissaient échapper, lorsqu'elles se savaient sous le joug du prédateur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il remarqua les soubresauts du corps d'Ichigo et que le son de ses sanglots lui parvint, la situation qu'il trouvait auparavant incroyablement excitante était devenue bien fade et sombre. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais les pleurs d'Ichigo réveillaient en lui un certain malaise. Il avait apprécié le tourmenter, le traquer, et le faire souffrir, mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être désormais allé _trop loin._ Il lui semblait qu'il avait outrepassé une certaine limite, que le jeu avait dégénéré, et la détresse d'Ichigo lui faisait de la peine. Elle lui faisait _mal._ Il soupira, perturbé. Autant en finir au plus vite, le faire souffrir plus était inutile.

Le Hollow s'accroupit devant le rouquin qui releva la tête, son regard blessé reflétant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son bourreau. Son visage était rougi, humide, et ses larmes allaient s'écraser les unes après les autres sur les carrelages de la cage d'escalier. Il baissa ensuite les yeux, honteux, et prit à nouveau la parole lorsque l'Arrancar se saisit de sa chaîne pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? N'avait-il plus de dignité ? Il savait que la drogue amplifiait la sensibilité, mais tout de même…Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler sa faiblesse ainsi devant Grimmjow, et il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. _Pourquoi ?_ La perte de ses pouvoirs l'avait affaibli psychologiquement, et il n'en avait pas encore mesuré toute l'ampleur des dégâts…

- S'il te plaît….supplia-t-il, la voix tremblante. Ne fais pas ça…

Pendant un instant, Grimmjow se cru désarmé. Ichigo…l'implorait ? Il avait finalement cédé ? Son ventre se tordait au son de sa voix brisée, et il s'en voulu presque, pendant une fraction de seconde, d'avoir mis l'adolescent dans cet état. Quel genre de monstre était-il ? _Un prédateur. _Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? _Vengeance. Plaisir. _Pourtant, Ichigo ne l'avait-il pas protégé face à Noitra ? _C'est justement ce que je lui reproche. Cet enfoiré a bafouillé mon honneur._

Il devait en finir ce soir…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'épargnerais ?

- J'te demande pas de m'épargner…Tue moi si tu veux…Mais putin, fais pas de moi une de ces saloperies de Hollow !

Le ton de sa voix se voulait assuré, mais il était tout sauf constant. _Tue moi si tu veux._ Jamais les mots de l'humain n'avaient sonné aussi faux et avaient été aussi peu sincères. Il ne voulait absolument pas mourir, et il était proche de la crise de nerfs. L'Arrancar ne savait plus comment réagir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'achevait juste pas ? Il n'avait jamais fait de chichi avec aucune autre de ses victimes par le passé. Il n'avait jamais hésité. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il maintenant cette…pitié ? _Pourquoi, putin ?!_ Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Qu'il arrête de paraître si songeur devant son ennemi. Il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, après tout, un ancien Espada sanguinaire qui n'obéissait qu'à l'appel de la _destruction_. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser troubler. Pourtant…Rassemblant ses esprits, Grimmjow approcha son visage de celui de sa victime, souriant avec malice.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'accéder à ta requête...

Les yeux de l'humain rencontrèrent ceux cérulées du Hollow et un éclair de douleur les traversa. Ichigo ne savait pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Grimmjow devrait l'épargner. Au fond, il n'y en avait aucune. _Aucune._ Il l'avait vaincu durant leur combat à Las Noches, et l'avait blessé dans son intégrité en lui sauvant la mise face à Noitra. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison.

La lèvre inférieure de l'ancien Shinigami trembla lorsqu'il comprit l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulut tout de même parler pour défendre sa cause, dire n'importe quoi pour au moins essayer, mais Grimmjow le fit taire en posant son index sur sa bouche mouillée.

- Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Déclara-t-il avec une voix doucereuse et un air serein. Pendant un instant, Ichigo du bien admettre que son attitude lui avait fait pensé à celle d'Aizen. Ce calme placide qui blessait si facilement l'ennemi…

« _Tous tes gestes, tous tes combats, c'est moi qui les avais programmés. » _

_Contrôlé_. Au fond, depuis le début, Ichigo avait été contrôlé, manipulé, et chacune de ses actions avait été guidée. Ne pouvait-il pas faire la même triste constatation avec la Soul Society ? Maintenant qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité, aucun des Shinigami dont il avait été proche ne lui avait redonné de signe de vie. Ni Renji, ni même Rukia…_Contrôlé._ Paradoxalement, il lui semblait que tout était plus simple avant. Quand il se contentait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, quand il pensait prendre des initiatives alors qu'il n'était qu'un pion…Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour guider ses pas dans l'ombre, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute orientation et de tourner en rond. Peut-être qu'au fond, une si grande liberté était sa plus grande peur. Il était libre de tout entreprendre, mais incapable de réaliser quoi que ce soit.

Mais pourquoi réfléchir à tout cela maintenant ? Son calvaire allait prendre fin d'une seconde à l'autre. Il deviendrait Hollow, perdrait son corps ainsi que tout ce qu'il était, et affronterait Grimmjow au Hueco Mundo jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne meurt…Ichigo tressaillit à cette perspective. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel dénouement. Il ne voulait pas abandonner le peu de choses qui le retenaient, et ne pouvait pas infliger à sa famille la nouvelle perte d'un membre. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit.

- Non, je-

Le rouquin ne pu finir sa phrase, car le Hollow avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un air indéchiffrable que Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas non pas qu'ils se soient réellement connus. Etait-ce…du regret ?!

- Laisse tomber, gamin. J'suis le prédateur et toi la proie. T'peux toujours te débattre autant que tu le désireras, c'est trop tard. Tu vois, j'm'ennuie au Hueco Mundo. C'est bien trop vide et calme d'puis que la bataille avec les Shinigami est finie. Et comme t'as buté ce crétin d'Ulquiorra, j'ai plus personne avec qui me quereller pour passer l'temps. C'est dommage pour toi, mais faut croire que tu feras le change…

L'ancien Sexta sourit avec sadisme, toujours profondément déstabilisé mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Il ôta sa main de la bouche du jeune homme, avant d'essuyer sans délicatesse ses larmes et de griffer sa joue au passage. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru que ses pleurs puissent le mettre mal à l'aise à ce point, et s'en débarrasser au plus vite était encore le mieux à faire. Mais sécher rapidement ses larmes ne changeait rien au fait qu_'il l'avait vu_ _pleuré_, et que le regard qu'Ichigo lui avait décoché à ce moment là ne sortirait plus jamais de sa tête. C'était _ce _regard. _Le_ _regard _qui vous ferait presque oublier ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire, pour vous donner l'envie de serrer le frêle être dans vos bras. Le regard qui désarme. Grimmjow aurait voulu posséder ce regard pour lui tout seul, le voir encore, en admirer la profonde tristesse, pouvoir la toucher, mais il ne pouvait que l'observer de loin, et ça lui était insupportable. Pendant un instant, il eut la très forte envie de lui crever les yeux pour renier l'effet que ce regard lui faisait, et il fut plus qu'heureux quand Ichigo finit par baisser la tête, acculé.

- Bon, si tu n'as plus d'objections…

Le Sexta était pressé d'en finir, d'éliminer cet élément perturbateur qui semblait réveiller des sentiments en lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, tel la pitié. _La pitié, c'est pour les faibles._ Pourtant, il avait l'impression que tuer ce gamin serait une erreur irréparable. Il ne serait plus le même une fois Hollow, il ne serait plus qu'une bête sauvage, et détruire ce côté touchant de l'humain lui semblait être un sacrilège. Il voulait arracher cette maudite chaîne, mais le doute empêchait encore son bras de bouger. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! _Il hésitait. Le transformer en démon et l'emmener avec lui au Hueco Mundo l'occuperait quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'entre-tuer, puis sa vengeance serait accomplie. _Et après ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui resterait, si c'était lui le vainqueur ? Il replongerait dans un ennui sans fin. Mais dans son état actuel, Ichigo…ne pouvait pas être bien utile. Pourtant, son air tourmenté poussait Grimmjow à se remettre en question. Etait-il le genre de personne à écraser sans vergogne une proie aussi faible ? Ne pouvait-il pas imaginer meilleur confrontation ? N'y avait-il pas plus de chose à tirer qu'un simple combat à mort de leur rivalité ? Après tout, tant que Grimmjow était celui qui menait la danse, tout allait bien, non ? Plus il cogitait, plus il lui semblait absurde de faire d'Ichigo un Hollow pour le découper en morceaux juste après. Mais avoir pitié d'un ennemi était encore pire…à moins que cela ne soit une forme de noblesse d'esprit ? Grimmjow était perdu, littéralement. Sa gorge se noua et, las, il amorça un mouvement pour retirer définitivement la chaîne gênante de la poitrine du blessé.

_Tant pis._

Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer, que la main encore valide d'Ichigo empoigna son bras et en bloqua le mouvement, plus par l'action que par la force. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés au sol, incapable de soutenir le regard malsain de son bourreau, et semblait moins lucide que jamais. Le bleuté aurait été incapable de dire si l'état confus du jeune provenait de la drogue ou de la situation trop dramatique pour ses nerfs. Il prit enfin la parole, d'une voix faible et hésitante.

- S'il-te-plaît, Grimmjow…

Ichigo leva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur, et le Hollow pu remarquer qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il semblait juste exténué, vide, désorienté, et faisait peine à voir. Grimmjow ressentit une sensation qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir…Il y a des personnes pour qui je dois être là, alors…

La main de l'humain se crispa sur le bras qu'il tenait, et il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Alors s'il-te-plaît…ne fais pas ça…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Demanda l'autre, narquois.

- S'il-te-plaît…

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais, hein ?

Le rouquin sembla cogiter, indécis, perdu. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow y gagnerait ? Il en avait cure ! Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait dans la vie, il savait au moins ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas : devenir un Hollow ou mourir. Si Grimmjow cherchait un ennemi, alors il tâcherait d'en être un. S'il cherchait une proie à traquer, alors il en serait une à jamais et il courait autant qu'il le faudrait. S'il cherchait à se venger, alors il accepterait de subir tous ses vices en silence et de purger sa peine, pour peu qu'il ait en échange la garantie de rester en vie. Il ne raisonnait pas de manière égoïste, car il savait que devenir Hollow et abandonner ses sentiments serait sûrement moins douloureux pour lui que d'endurer tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas disparaitre, et laisser derrière lui sa famille qui avait déjà essuyé la mort de sa mère, ainsi que Chad, Ishida et Inoue, tout comme Benkei, Dosan et Ichiro. Yuzu tout particulièrement ne le supporterait pas…Il y avait des personnes pour lesquelles il comptait, et il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Alors il s'adapterait.

- Je…je serai ce que tu voudras.

L'Arrancar l'interrogea du regard, surpris. _Il sera ce que je voudrai ? _Il devait admettre avoir du mal à saisir le sens de cette phrase.

- Développe.

- Je…je ferai ce que tu voudras. Si c'est une vengeance que tu veux, je te la donnerai. Si tu veux me briser, fais-le. J'endurerai toutes tes tortures sans broncher, mais je ne peux juste pas t'offrir ma mort…Du reste, je serai à toi. Fais bien ce que tu veux de moi, tant que tu me laisses être là pour ceux qui ont besoin de moi…

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase, et Ichigo cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais parler tant sa gorge le brûlait. Grimmjow, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il devait analyser, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. _ « Du reste, je serai à toi. » _Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Commençant à s'énerver et lassé de devoir réfléchir à tout bout de champ, il se releva en grognant et se servit de la chaîne comme d'une laisse pour traîner l'humain jusqu'à son corps.

- Tu fais chier, Kurosaki ! J'ai pas tout mon temps moi ! En plus, abruti, tu es déjà à moi !

L'intéressé le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant rien à l'attitude de l'Arrancar. Ce-dernier écarta légèrement le Kimono de l'ancien Shinigami, juste assez pour lui montrer la fine écriture cicatrisée qui ornait son flanc. _Grimmjow Jaggerjack._ Ichigo n'avait pas réalisé que les soins d'Orihime n'avaient pas effacée cette horrible cicatrice, et il accusa difficilement le coup. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela semblait presque logique. Après tout, la brulure qu'avait causée le Getsuga Tensho sur le torse de Grimmjow était toujours visible elle aussi. Peut-être était-ce là la limite du pouvoir d'Inoue…Oui, Ichigo était vraiment idiot. Grimmjow pouvait déjà tout faire, ou presque, de lui. Mais le fait que l'humain l'accepte changeait toute la donne, et des dizaines de plans plus sadiques les uns que les autres naquirent dans l'esprit malsain de l'Arrancar. _Tu seras à moi, hein ? Pauvre petite chose._ La perspective de posséder Ichigo était attrayante également, le Sexta devait bien l'admettre, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus que décider.

- Bon, on va faire simple. J'aime pas prendre des décisions, alors on va laisser le destin choisir. Tu rentres dans ce putin de corps, et si tu survis à ce dernier coup, je prendrai en compte ta volonté de vivre et on trouvera peut-être un arrangement. Si tu crèves, sois sûr que je retrouverai ton âme et que je lui ferai subir les pires souffrances. Putin…

Sans perdre plus de temps et sentant sa volonté s'effriter, le Hollow empoigna l'âme d'Ichigo par le col de son kimono blanc et le força –d'une manière ou d'une autre- à réintégrer son corps bien endommagé, qui se remit à respirer dans la seconde qui suivit. Si possible, le rouquin aurait aimé s'être vu épargné cela…jamais réintégrer son corps n'avait été si douloureux. Il lui semblait que tous ses os étaient en miettes, que ses poumons étaient transpercés, et bien que son âme l'ait quitté un peu plus tôt principalement à cause du choc, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus habiter ce corps très longtemps. Par chance, les effets de la drogue encore actifs anesthésiaient quelque peu cet amas de chaire mutilée. Déjà, Ichigo se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience et il comprit que ce défi était perdu d'avance. Il n'avait tout simplement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le froid le saisissait de plus en plus, le goût acre et ferreux du sang dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée, et il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Même bouger le petit doigt était une épreuve. De plus, il était de nouveau incapable de voir Grimmjow, et ne pouvait donc pas anticiper le coup, non pas que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose…

Ce-dernier se tenait debout prêt de lui, toujours indécis dans sa décision. S'en remettre au hasard était une option satisfaisante, après tout, car il lui était impossible de trancher. Il regarda un instant le jeune roux allongé au sol, les membres brisés baignant dans son sang, à la frontière de l'inconscience, la respiration presque inexistante. Avait-il seulement une chance de survivre ? L'Arrancar craignait fort que non. Sans un mot de plus et tentant de contenir ses regrets, refoulant au plus profond de lui cet étrange sentiment de culpabilité et de pitié, il abattit son poing puissant de Hollow sur le ventre d'Ichigo, qu'il transperça littéralement, sa main allant se joindre à ses vicaires. L'ancien Shinigami n'hurla même pas, trop amorphe pour cela, et manqua de s'étouffer avec la salve de sang qu'il cracha automatiquement. La douleur était intense, et la fraction de seconde où il sentit sa peau et ses organes se déchirer lui parut une éternité, et il faillit perdre définitivement conscience. Brutalement, Grimmjow retira sa main du corps d'Ichigo et, sans un regard en arrière, il s'empressa de retourner au Hueco Mundo. La protection qui lui permettait de cacher son reiatsu s'affaiblissait, et ameuter ces chiens de Shinigami n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ichigo resta là, allongé, pendant un instant qui lui paru incroyablement long. Il était seul, aux portes de la mort, et il savait son destin scellé. Mourir seul était quelque chose d'affreux, il pouvait vous le dire. Jamais la solitude qu'il avait auparavant tant recherchée ne l'avait pesé à ce point. Pourtant, il savait que s'il leur avait demandé, Chad, Ishida et Inoue l'auraient aidé. Il avait lui-même pris la décision de régler cette affaire seule, de ne pas les impliquer, et il allait payer cette erreur de sa vie. L'ancien Shinigami aurait voulu hurler sa douleur et sa haine, mais le sang qui obstruait sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il allait mourir là, seul, comme un chien, et tout cela à cause de Grimmjow. _Grimmjow. _L'homme qui avait gravé son propre nom dans sa chaire, et qui l'avait brisé. Puisque leur chemin s'étaient croisés à nouveau, il allait disparaître ici, vaincu, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie dans ses derniers instants. Ce serait rapide, inattendu, douloureux. Sa vie allait le quitter sans même qu'il ne puisse demander pardon auprès des proches qu'il allait laisser derrière. Il les abandonnerait, sans adieu, sans explications, et ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir. Ces douloureuses pensées peinèrent son cœur qui battait déjà trop faiblement. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il s'était toujours battu pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, puis l'humanité toute entière. Il avait préservé le monde de l'extinction en neutralisant Aizen et ses acolytes, même s'il avait du pour cela abandonner ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Il s'était sacrifié pour leur gueules d'hypocrites qui lui avaient ensuite tourné le dos. Il avait accepté de renoncer à sa force qui lui était si précieuse et qui lui permettait d'être lui-même. Il s'était aliéné pour eux, et pourtant…

_Il allait mourir seul._ Assassiné par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ancien Espada Sexta, un prédateur sanguinaire guidé par l'appel de la destruction et de la vengeance.

Ichigo n'avait même plus la force de haïr. Plus la force de penser. A quoi bon ?

Trop abîmé par les épreuves que la vie avait placées sur son chemin, il ferma les yeux et laissa le froid calme de la mort le happer peu à peu, ne s'inquiétant pas de la perte de sensation qui affectait tout son corps. Il ne souffrait déjà plus, et pendant un instant, il lui sembla que mourir était agréable, reposant. Il n'entendit ni la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas précipités qui accouraient vers lui, ni même la voix paniquée qui appelait son nom. Il ne voulait plus percevoir quoi que ce soit, et espérait secrètement que le néant lui offrirait le calme nécessaire au repos de son âme torturée.

- Ichigo ?!


	9. Puisque ça ne finira jamais - Wait

**Disclaimer**: Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais je songe sérieusement à entamer des recherches sur les manipulations génétiques pour créer un Grimmjow rien que pour moi. Non, je ne partagerai pas.

.

Bonjour bonjour! Eh bien voilà, je poste mon dernier chapitre avant le bac, car les choses sérieuses ont commencé aujourd'hui pour moi avec les épreuves de travaux pratiques de bac (non non, ce n'est pas moi la psychopathe qui est sortie de la salle d'examen en pleurant avec la ferme intention de torturer chaque profs de physique ayant participé à l'élaboration de l'épreuve...). En résumé, ça s'est plutôt bien mais je suis capricieuse, et ne pas tomber sur le TP que je veux m'a contrarié, et lorsqu'on me contrarie, je pleure. Bonjour le caractère de merde. Pour me faire pardonner de la future longue attente, voici donc un chapitre légèrement plus long que d'habitude...Ne lésiner pas sur les reviews chers lecteurs, et merci à vous! :D

.

.

.

_Il n'entendit ni la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas précipités qui accouraient vers lui, ni même la voix paniquée qui appelait son nom. Il ne voulait plus percevoir quoi que ce soit, et espérait secrètement que le néant lui offrirait le calme nécessaire à son âme torturée._

_- Ichigo ?!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Grimmjow abattit son poing avec colère contre le mur de Quartz de sa chambre, sous le regard désapprobateur de quelques fraccions. Le château de Las Noches avait été entièrement reconstruit après la bataille contre les Shinigami, et il serait bien malvenu que le félin enragé ne le détruise à nouveau. Sa nouvelle souveraine Hallibel risquerait de définitivement s'énerver contre l'ancien Sexta déjà fort turbulent. Pourtant, ce-dernier peinait bien à contrôler sa fureur dirigée contre…lui-même. _Pourquoi je ne lui ai juste pas éclaté sa gueule ?! _Soustrait à l'influence du regard pénétrant d'Ichigo, il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait ressenti cette pitié qui lui était si étrangère. Il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un prédateur sanguinaire, et n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre que plaisir et excitation lorsqu'il exécutait une proie. Alors pourquoi ?

- Putain !

Le Hollow manqua de détruire littéralement un mur, et les quelques fraccions présents se retirèrent en hâte, peu désireux de se trouver encore dans les alentours lorsque leur maître laisserait exploser sa colère.

Pourquoi ?! Après un dernier grognement sauvage, l'Arrancar s'assit sur son très large lit d'une autre époque, joignant ses mains devant son visage, plongé dans ses réflexions. A ce moment là…A ce moment précis, alors que l'humain avait levé son regard humide empli de douleur et de supplication vers lui, le priant de lui laisser la vie sauve car _il y avait des personnes pour qui il se devait d'être là... _Grimmjow n'aurait su expliqué pourquoi, mais un profond malaise l'avait envahi, et il avait soudain eu l'envie irrépressible d'épargner l'être chétif à ses pieds. Mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas ! L'indulgence n'était pas un mot qui appartenait à son code d'honneur. Et en parlant d'honneur, justement, il avait l'impression de l'avoir bafoué en se montrant si compatissant. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

_« Je serai tien. »_

Grimmjow y comptait bien. Non, il ne prendrait pas la vie de l'ancien Shinigami. En imaginant que le rouquin ait survécut à son dernier coup, ce qui était presque improbable. Lorsque le Hollow avait traversé le Garganta pour retourner au Hueco Mundo, laissant le corps brisé d'Ichigo derrière lui, il était conscient qu'il ne restait au pauvre garçon que quelques minutes à vivre, _et encore. _A cette constatation, la gorge de Grimmjow s'était serrée douloureusement, comme s'il savait pertinemment au plus profond de lui qu'il allait perdre quelque chose de précieux.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Ichigo avait été un ennemi, dès le début. Et tuer l'ennemi était tout à fait normal et habituel pour le Sexta. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose…mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se le figurer. Et qu'allait-il faire de lui ? S'il ne pouvait pas le tuer – et Grimmjow n'avait qu'une parole – alors que pouvait-il bien faire de plus ? Voir ce gamin ramper à ses pieds lui plaisait bien, il devait l'avouer, pourtant…Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il était le maître, et il disposait désormais de la vie de son plus grand rival, de son ennemi juré, et la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, c'était le tuer. Plus le Hollow réfléchissait, plus la situation lui semblait sans issu. Il voulait _posséder_ ce gamin. L'avoir sous son joug, le tourmenter sans pour autant lui faire trop de mal, car la vue de ses larmes déclenchaient apparemment des sentiments trop compliqués à gérer pour Grimmjow. Tout en se remémorant l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahie durant leur confrontation, il fit craquer une à une ses phalanges, soucieux.

- Fait chier !

Tendu, déstabilisé, et avant tout énervé, Grimmjow sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se rendre vers la salle du trône, là où il était certain de trouver Hallibel. Bien qu'elle soit devenue la nouvelle reine de Las Noches, le Sexta avait rejeté son autorité, la traitant comme son égal et rien de plus. Peu d'Arrancars avaient survécu au raid des Shinigamis sur leur territoire : seul lui, Hallibel, Szayel et Noitra étaient encore en vie, et Grimmjow n'en appréciait aucun, bien qu'il doive reconnaître que les qualités de gouvernante de la blonde étaient impressionnantes et que les connaissances scientifiques de Szayel avaient été plus qu'utiles. Noitra, lui….ben il servait à rien.

Le grand palais de Quartz qu'Aizen avait autrefois occupé était donc plutôt vide, et l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne croisa personne sur son chemin, ce qui le ravi, car il se sentait d'humeur massacrante et aurait sans doute décapité un pauvre innocent.

- Yo, Hallibel.

La grande blonde était assise sur le trône, l'expression impénétrable, et leva les yeux vers son « sujet ».

- Grimmjow, j'avais entendu dire que tu étais rentré…Ce serait aimable de ta part de ne pas détruire ce palais, il nous appartient à tous. D'autre part, as-tu trouvé ce que tu désirais dans le monde réel ?

- Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça…Mais j'ai pas eu assez d'temps.

- La barrière que les Shinigami ont érigé autour du Hueco Mundo pour surveiller nos mouvements et nous empêcher de nous rendre vers le monde des humains est vraiment puissante…Tu devrais déjà être reconnaissant à Szayel d'avoir réussi à la détourner pour quelques temps sans que la Soul Society ne puisse détecter ton reiatsu.

- Ouais, ouais, j'remercierai c't'abruti à l'occasion, bien sûr. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut que j'y retourne.

Hallibel leva un sourcil interrogateur, légèrement agacée par l'impétuosité du Sexta, mais ne le laissant pas paraître.

- Eh bien…je crois que Szayel a élaboré un nouveau petit quelque chose pour permettre ça. Mais je ne pense pas que cette solution te plaira le moins du monde.

Sans plus d'explication, la femme requin se leva et invita le félin à le suivre d'un signe de main.

**Bip. Bip. Bip.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux orange n'était pas spécialement ce genre de personne qui s'énervait trop vite pour un oui ou pour un non, ni même qui se laissait stresser facilement, mais il devait bien admettre que ce bruit incessant mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Le plus ennuyant dans ce son était certainement le fait qu'Ichigo en ignorait la cause, et qu'il ne pouvait de ce fait pas espérer pouvoir le faire cesser.

**Bip. Bip. Bip.**

Il fallait croire que cela ne cesserait jamais, aussi désagréable cela puisse être. Ce son était la seule et unique chose que l'adolescent percevait., bien qu'il semblait quelque peu lointain. Du reste, il ne voyait aucune lumière, ne ressentait aucune infime parcelle de son corps et avait à peine conscience de lui-même. Il était tout simplement là, incapable de se mouvoir, baignant dans un néant non identifiable qui aurait pu être reposant si son silence n'était pas entrecoupé de ces incessants **Bip.** L'ancien Shinigami savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas à cela que ressemblait la mort. S'il avait réellement passé l'arme à gauche, il serait certainement dans un des nombreux districts du Rukongai à l'heure qu'il était. Ou en enfer. Or, il n'avait aucune idée précise de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant précis. D'ailleurs, y avait-il encore une notion d'instant dans cette dimension ?

Rien ne semblait changer, tout était immuable. Ni les secondes ni les heures ne semblaient avoir d'emprise sur ce monde là, et le jeune homme aurait été incapable de déterminer depuis combien de temps il flottait ainsi dans le vide, sans pour autant jamais tomber ni dériver. Il n'y avait juste _rien._

_Plus rien._

A l'exception de ce bruit insupportable qui vrillait ses tympans, lui rappelant qu'il était encore vivant. Que son cerveau était encore capable de décoder ces informations. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Quel évènement sordide avait pu l'expédier dans ce lieu damné du monde ?

**Bip. Bip. Bip.**

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier, de plus en plus présent, et Ichigo fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la gêne, les yeux toujours fermés. Tiens ? Il pouvait froncer ses sourcils ? Se demandant s'il avait retrouvé un peu de mobilité, il tenta de bouger ses doigts, puis de desserrer son poing. Son corps semblait lui obéir de nouveau, bien que chacun de ses infimes mouvements lui coûtaient bien trop d'énergie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla entendre de l'agitation soudaine lui parvenir comme de derrière un voile de dense brouillard, qui atténuait de loin sa perception. Il fit de son mieux pour décoller ses paupières, désireux d'observer les alentours, mais ses efforts étaient vains.

**Bip. Bip. Bip. **

Mais est-ce que ça allait enfin finir ? Un sourd bourdonnement vint se joindre au son aigu et régulier qui le dérangeait déjà tellement auparavant, et la nausée le prit soudain. Il eut l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un l'avait saisi à la gorge, le tirant contre sa volonté, le menant vers un halo blanchâtre qui venait de se matérialiser et qui le happait littéralement. L'adolescent voulu objecter, mais aucun son ne pouvait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. En un instant, un froid mordant s'empara de son corps alors qu'une lumière aveuglante filtra à travers ses paupières, qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour se clore à nouveau dans la seconde qui suivit. Une intense douleur parcouru tout son corps comme une décharge électrique, arrachant à Ichigo un gémissement rauque qui eut du mal à trouver son chemin à travers la gorge trop sèche de l'adolescent. Se redressant brutalement, le jeune rouquin toussa avec force, ayant l'horrible impression de suffoquer. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés, et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que ses mouvements étaient entravés par des fils dont l'extrémité en métal était plantée dans sa peau. Des personnes s'affairaient autour de lui, et il sentit une main puissante le replaquer contre ce qu'il identifia comme un matelas quelque peu inconfortable. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendit vaguement un homme dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue donner quelques directives à ses subordonnées, et demander, énervé « La fille n'est toujours pas arrivée ?! ». Ichigo ne pu guère comprendre que cette phrase, tant toutes les actions semblaient précipitées. Pour sa part, il tentait de se concentrer sur tout et n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas la terrible douleur qui le tenaillait. Il avait l'horrible impression de n'avoir jamais enduré telle souffrance par le passé, et pourtant, il avait déjà essuyé nombre de blessures terribles. Il voulu se redresser, mais la main inconnue le maintenait toujours allongé, et Ichigo se débattit hystériquement en sentant. une aiguille s'enfoncer dans la veine de son coude. Chaque parcelle de son corps le brûlait tant qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir été écorché vif. Où était-il donc ?! Que lui faisait-on ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à ce sujet, et sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête tomba mollement sur le côté, installée sur l'oreiller, et il sombra dans ce qui lui sembla être un sommeil tout sauf naturel.

_Douleur. Néant._

Il sembla à Ichigo qu'une année s'était écoulée entre le moment où il avait perdu conscience et ce moment précis, où il se sentit émerger avec difficulté. La clarté de la pièce agressa ses yeux qu'il peinait à ouvrir non sans souffrance et engourdissement, mais il devait admettre que ce réveil était beaucoup moins brutal que le précédent. Avec une extrême lenteur, il balaya la pièce du regard et n'y vit rien d'autre que de grands murs blancs et un panneau couvert de courbes étranges. Il sourit tristement en comprenant où il se trouvait. Alors c'était cela ? De nombreuses images lui revinrent en tête, et il eut du mal à croire qu'il ait pu survivre à la violence des coups de Grimmjow. Avec précaution, il porta la main à son ventre bandé qui avait été transpercé par le poing de Grimmjow il y avait désormais….combien de temps ? Combien de temps était-il resté allongé ici, inconscient ? Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? La dernière chose dont il pouvait se rappeler, était l'expression étrange du visage de Grimmjow lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à réintégrer son corps, et la douleur intense qui avait suivi l'opération. « _Je serai tien. »_

Avait-il réellement dit cela ? Etait-il réellement celui qui avait supplié son ennemi de ne pas lui prendre la vie, contre quoi il ferait ce qu'il désirerait ? Avait-il sombré dans un tel état de désespoir à ce moment là ? Ichigo mordit sa lèvre inférieure en signe d'anxiété. Avec le recul, il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Puis ses motivations lui revinrent en tête Yuzu, Karin, Isshin…Il n'avait pas voulu abandonné sa famille et partir sans explication, ne laissant rien d'autre derrière lui qu'un vide trop difficile à porter pour ses petites sœurs déjà privées d'une mère. Par sa faute. Et maintenant ?

L'ancien Shinigami leva son regard tourmenté vers le ciel nuageux et sombre. Grimmjow allait-il revenir ? Etait-il seulement parti ? Des éclats de voix provenant du couloir le sortirent de sa réflexion.

- C'est moi qui l'ai ramené ici ! C'est à nous de le voir en premier ! Grogna une voix masculine mais aigüe reconnaissable entre milles.

- Mais j'ai contribué à soigner ses blessures les plus graves ! Alors on devrait y aller d'abord !

- Si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, il n'aurait jamais été soigné ! C'est grâce à nous s'il est vivant, donc on y va en premier !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter le rouquin, qui pu apercevoir six silhouettes agglutinées devant la porte, le dévisageant un instant, tous inquiets. Puis le premier du petit groupe brisa le silence, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors, Ichigo ? Fini de dormir ?!

- I-Ichiro…balbutia l'intéressé, surpris.

- Et en plus de faire ta marmotte, tu dis même pas merci ?

L'androgyne s'approcha du lit de convalescence, et entreprit de tirer le blessé par le bras pour le faire se lever, énergique.

- Allez, bouge ton cul bordel, t'as assez pioncé !

- Mais arrête ça, gronda Orihime tout en attrapant son autre bras pour le recoucher, Kurosaki-kun n'est pas encore totalement remis !

- Mais si, mais si, regarde, il va se lever !

- Je te dis qu'il ne peut pas encore partir, il a besoin de se reposer !

- Il va pas passer sa vie ici, non plus ! Je t'assure qu'il peut largement se bouger.

- Hors de question qu'il quitte ce lit !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER A LA FIN ? Vous allez finir par m'écarteler !

C'était plutôt rare que cela arrive, pourtant Ichigo avait haussé la voix, et fusillait les deux turbulents du regard, la veine de sa tempe battant. Ces derniers s'empressèrent d'ailleurs de relâcher ses bras et reculèrent de quelques pas, souriant avec gêne. _Bon sang, ils sont aussi niais l'un que l'autre._

- Content de voir que tu vas bien, Kurosaki, déclara Ishida avec sa voix monotone habituelle.

- Heureusement que Ishida père a appelé Inoue. Quelques minutes de plus et tu serais plus là, précisa Chad.

- Ouais, je veux bien imaginer…Merci, Inoue.

- Ceci dit, tu as aussi eu de la chance que l'autre transsexuel là te trouve, ajouta Benkei.

Ledit transsexuel haussa les sourcils vers son aîné, indigné.

- C'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ? Tu es tout simplement jaloux de mon style vestimentaire ! Déclara l'homme aux cheveux ébène, hautain.

- Ouais, ouais…merci aussi, Ichiro, intervint Ichigo avant que la situation ne s'envenime. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu m'aies trouvé ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Eh bien…avant que Benkei ne parte au taf, vu que tu étais dans un état quelque peu pathétique, il m'a appelé pour me demander de passer vérifier si tout allait bien pour toi, histoire de voir si tu ne tapais pas un white ou un truc du genre…Bordel, j'aurais jamais pensé te trouver à moitié crevé moi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…Bref, j'ai appelé une ambulance, ils t'ont emmené ici, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle ils ont réussit à te rafistoler…Enfin, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien !

Ichigo dévisagea un instant Inoue. Lui, il savait « par quel miracle » il était encore en vie. C'était évident que la médecine classique n'aurait pas pu le guérir de telles blessures. Et il ne remercierait certainement jamais assez la jeune femme pour le nombre de fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Un lourd silence envahit la pièce, et pendant un instant, aucune des sept personnes présentes ne pipa mot. Benkei, Dosan et Ichiro finirent par prendre congé après que ce dernier ait tenté une dernière fois de le sortir de son lit, sentant que les trois autres compagnons d'Ichigo étaient dans la confidence, et qu'une explication s'imposait. Certes, eux aussi demanderaient des comptes, mais ils sauraient se montrer patients pour cela. Pour l'instant, le rouquin n'avait aucunement besoin que ses deux bandes d'amis ne se disputent pour savoir à qui revenait l'honneur de lui tirer en premier les vers du nez. Pourtant, l'ancien Shinigami avait été plutôt réticent à les laisser partir, peu désireux d'avoir une conversation en face à face avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes sur des sujets qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Mais les deux petits clans semblaient avoir passé un accord tacite, s'octroyant le droit de se l'approprier chacun leur tour. Ainsi, seul Chad, Inoue et Ishida restèrent dans la pièce, se demandant certainement par où commencer.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Ishida avait finalement pris l'initiative de débuter l'interrogatoire, et le rouquin, bloqué dans son lit d'hôpital, savait qu'il ne pourrait s'y soustraire. Il soupira, résigné à essuyer les remontrances de ses amis qui au fond ne faisaient que s'inquiéter pour lui. Pouvait-il seulement leur reprocher ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Depuis combien de temps Grimmjow est-il revenu ?

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses mots restèrent en suspens, une autre question pénétrant son esprit.

- C-comment vous savez que c'est lui ?

- Inoue-san nous a expliqué le peu dont tu lui as parlé.

Ichigo manqua de lancer un regard assassin vers elle, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, non ?

- Désolée, Kurosaki-kun. Je ne pouvais juste pas…

- C'est bon, Inoue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pour répondre à ta question, Ishida…J'ai été « attaqué » par un Hollow samedi soir, mais je ne crois pas que c'était Grimmjow…Lui, je l'ai vu dimanche soir. Alors ça ne fait pas bien longtemps…D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

- Deux jours. Ton ami efféminé t'a trouvé mardi soir inconscient, et par chance, c'est mon père qui t'a pris en charge. Il a immédiatement fait prévenir Inoue car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour tes blessures avec les moyens standards d'un hôpital…C'est d'ailleurs incroyable que tu aies pu survivre face à Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Je dirais que d'une certaine manière, il m'a…épargné. Mais passons sur ça, ok ? Ton père n'était-il pas censé être en séminaire de médecine avec le mien ou un truc du genre ?

- Il est vrai. Seulement, tes petites sœurs ont appelé ton père pour le prévenir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Partir comme ça et demander à Inoue de se charger d'elle…c'était plus que suspect. Ils sont donc revenus.

- Je vois…

Ichigo soupira. Son père devait certainement attendre à la clinique et ses deux sœurs devaient être en cours. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais l'adolescent sentait la tempête se profiler. Son attitude n'avait pas été des plus raisonnables après tout. Il était totalement mortifié, car encore une fois, il avait tout fait de travers, et il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse encore être en vie.

- Kurosaki, reprit Ishida, est-ce que tu sais où est Grimmjow ? C'est étrange qu'il ait pu parvenir jusqu'au monde des humains, j'avais ouïe dire que la Soul Society avait élaboré une sorte de barrière par mesure de précaution…Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, il faudrait en informer Urahara et…

- Non, le coupa l'intéressé.

- Q-quoi, non ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Je suppose qu'il est rentré au Hueco Mundo et qu'il y restera. Point.

L'ancien Shinigami ne croyait pas vraiment en ses propres mots, mais il s'accordait tout de même le droit d'espérer que l'Arrancar ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. De plus, il l'avait tout de même « épargné », et envoyer des ennemis à sa poursuite n'était pas une manière correct de lui rendre là pareil.

_« Je serai tien. » _Quelle belle connerie il avait encore faite.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferons de notre mieux pour surveiller les passages du Hueco Mundo à Karakura les prochains temps…

- Fais également attention à toi, Kurosaki-kun ! Ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré, s'il te plaît…

Il était prêt de vingt-deux heures lorsque, après les dernières formalités, Ichigo pu enfin quitter l'hôpital. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, enveloppant la ville de Karakura dans un manteau d'obscurité et de brouillard qui fit légèrement frémir le jeune roux. La magie d'Orihime était vraiment incroyable, et il sentait comme neuf. Tous ses os étaient remis en place, ses tissus détruits s'étaient reconstitués, et dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement débordé d'énergie. Cependant, il restait un élément qu'Inoue n'avait pu soigner, ni même remarqué, c'était cette cicatrice sur son flanc gauche. Dans sa peau, on pouvait toujours clairement lire le nom du Sexta, et la scarification était entièrement cicatrisée, formant une écriture blanchâtre et irrégulière. L'humain devrait se faire une raison, cette marque ne s'effacerait probablement plus jamais. Elle lui rappelait douloureusement l'emprise que le Hollow avait sur lui, et contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus se battre. Ichigo était un homme d'honneur, aussi avait-il fait gage de sa vie en sachant que cela lui couterait cher et l'entrainerait dans une spirale d'évènements étranges et douloureux. Mais au moins, il n'infligerait à personne la douleur de sa mort.

Ichigo passa le seuil de la clinique pour se retrouver dans le salon, face à un père ronchon qui l'attendait de pied ferme, assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il darda un regard tueur sur son fils, l'invitant clairement à s'expliquer sur ses agissements, mais ce-dernier feignit de ne pas le voir, se dirigeant avec hâte vers sa chambre.

- Attends, Ichigo !

Evidemment, Isshin se leva et l'intercepta au pied des escaliers, bien décidé à en découdre. Le rouquin tenta vainement de forcer le passage, avant de lever ses yeux blasés vers ceux de son paternel.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça, quoi ? Tu me demandes vraiment QUOI ? Tonna-t-il.

- Oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, et le rouquin eut bien du mal à soutenir le dur regard de son père. Il savait que l'adulte s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, qui était son fils, et la hantise de le perdre justifiait certainement l'autorité dont il tentait de faire preuve. Mais bien qu'Ichigo n'ait jamais été un enfant turbulent ou difficile à gérer, cette fois, il entendait bien résoudre ses problèmes par lui-même.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je tourne le dos quelques jours, et je dois revenir en catastrophe parce que mon gamin est à moitié mort à l'hôpital ?! Et en plus de cela, je devrais ne rien dire ?

- Il n'y a rien à savoir ! Je me suis juste fait attaquer par un Hollow, d'accord ?! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu le sais très bien !

Cette explication ne suffisait évidemment pas pour satisfaire Isshin, qui saisit Ichigo par les épaules et le secoua vivement.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Ichigo ! C'était cet Arrancar, n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils, essaie de comprendre, tu n'es plus de taille ! Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ! Il faut que tu cours le moins de risque possible et que…

- Il faut rien du tout ! Si tu avais été honnête avec moi dès le début et que tu m'avais dit que tu étais un Shinigami, alors peut-être qu'on aurait eu une autre chance face à Aizen et je n'y aurais pas laissé mes pouvoirs !

Enervé et blessé dans son amour propre, l'adolescent se dégagea vivement de la poigne de son père avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. _Mon Dieu, que c'est pathétique…_Et voilà qu'il se comportait comme un ado pourri gâté en pleine crise d'identité. Calmant aussi bien que mal sa rage, il prit son téléphone portable et fixa un rendez-vous dans l'heure même avec la clique habituelle. Il se hâta de prendre une bonne douche et d'enfiler de nouveau vêtement, avant de dévaler les escaliers et de quitter la maison en claquant la porte, sous les remontrances d'Isshin qu'il feignit de ne pas entendre. Dehors, il pleuvait à flot, et l'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter Ichigo. Après un quart d'heure de marche environ, il arriva dans le bar habituel, se dirigea vers la table habituelle, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec son flegme tout aussi habituel. Il salua le seul homme déjà présent et entreprit d'essorer ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux, car il était plus que trempé.

- Ichigo ! Tu es sûr d'aller suffisamment bien pour sortir dès ce soir ? Demanda Benkei, plutôt inquiet.

- Oui, oui, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Je suis totalement remis, te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

- D'accord, si tu le dis….

Le grand blond tendit un verre à son cadet, et lui sourit d'un air protecteur. Même s'il ne l'avait pas spécialement montré, l'homme aux airs durs et aux avant bras sur-tatoués s'était fait un sang d'encre –c'était le cas de le dire ! – lorsqu'Ichiro l'avait appelé, paniqué, l'informant que leur cher ami avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il avait ressenti un incroyable sentiment de culpabilité, honteux de l'avoir laissé seul chez lui après les évènements du week-end passé. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné que quelque chose se tramait ?

- Faudra qu'tu m'expliques, quand même…Non pas que je sois curieux, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment mon velux a pu voler en éclat…

- Oh…j'avais oublié cela. Vraiment désolé, je verrai avec mon père pour-

- T'inquiète pas, tout l'appartement était assuré, il a déjà été remplacé. C'est juste que je me demande comment ça a pu arriver…

Le rouquin soupira. Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment, car il dormait plutôt profondément lorsque la fenêtre avait été brisée. Il en avait déduit que Grimmjow était le responsable. Mais comment justifier cela ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Benkei qu'il était pourchassé par un être surpuissant d'un autre monde, avec la philosophie du marquis de Sade ? La pilule était plutôt dure à avaler. Le portable du jeune homme sonna, mais ce-dernier se refusa à répondre à son père et ignora donc simplement l'appel, continuant la conversation.

- Je…j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un truc qui te dépasse, Benkei-Senpai. Si je le pouvais, crois-moi, je te dirais tout, mais ça m'est vraiment impossible.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, tu sais. J'ai vécu des trucs étranges aussi, je crois en être à un stade ou plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

L'ancien Shinigami sourit tristement. Plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner, hein ?

- Oh non, crois-moi, tu es bien loin du compte. Mais ce sera bientôt réglé…du moins je l'espère.

- Ecoute, je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne désires pas m'en parler, mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux si je savais au moins le principal ? Ce ne serait pas plus facile pour faire face à ça ?

- Faire face à ça ? Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse vraiment faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais de taille à lutter ou quoi que ce soit…Mais je pense qu'on pourra trouver une sorte de…compromis. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, d'accord ?

L'aîné acquiesça tout en faisant la moue, peu convaincu. Le fait que le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son petit protégé ait pu frôlé la mort alors qu'il se trouvait chez lui le dérangeait. N'était-il donc pas capable de veiller sur ses propres amis ? Allait-il perdre un être cher…à nouveau ? Tout cela était d'autant plus angoissant qu'Ichigo avait l'air définitivement résolu à n'accepter aucune aide, alors que son visage trahissait la trop grande inquiétude qu'il nourrissait. Non, il devait réellement l'aider. Benkei était loin d'être une personne idiote, et il savait que la mort était un danger qui talonnait son ami. Il avait déjà vu mourir des proches par le passé, passé dont il ne parlait d'ailleurs jamais, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela se reproduire, même s'il devait se mettre en danger lui aussi pour cela. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il n'avait pas même de famille.

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais aimé te parler, Ichigo, avant que les autres n'arrivent…

Le rouquin releva ses yeux fatigués de son verre, surpris. Qu'est-ce que Benkei avait-il à lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas évoquer devant les autres ?

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, vois-tu. Tu es un véritable ami, quelqu'un de très important pour moi, alors si t'es dans la merde, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, ok ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. J'en ai royalement rien à foutre que ce soit dangereux ou quoi que ce soit. Je laisserai personne te faire de mal tant que je pourrai te protéger. Et crois-moi, j'ai traversé des situations bien plus périlleuses que tu voudrais le croire. J'ai pas envie de déballer tout mon passé maintenant, ce qui a pu arriver est arrivé mais c'est révolu et je ne désire pas m'apitoyer dessus. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas tiré des enseignements ! Il m'est malheureusement déjà arrivé de ne pas pouvoir protéger quelqu'un, et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur ! Alors je ne te propose pas vraiment mon aide, je te l'impose. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Benkei-senpai…

C'était vrai. Au fond, Ichigo ne connaissait pas plus de chose sur Benkei que lui n'en connaissait sur le rouquin. Ils étaient vraiment très proches mais aucun ne savait ce que l'autre avait pu traverser. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi…Ceci dit, le dévouement de son senpai le touchait réellement, et cette camaraderie lui rappelait la relation qu'il avait pu entretenir avec Rukia ou Renji. Toujours là pour couvrir leurs arrières respectivement et se soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Mais eux étaient sortis de sa vie.

- Je…

- Y a rien à ajouter, Ichigo. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Y a juste un léger problème qui va me gêner….

- Qui est ?

- J'ai obtenu un nouveau contrat en plein temps à Tokyo, avec des horaires beaucoup plus lourdes, et donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de déménager là bas.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Ichigo. Benkei allait partir ? Il lui faisait une longue tirade en lui disant qu'il l'aiderait quoi qu'il arrive pour au final lui annoncer qu'il ne serait plus là ?! Non pas qu'Ichigo prévoyait de se reposer sur son aide, bien au contraire, mais Benkei était devenu partie intégrante de sa vie. Bien qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis un an, le grand blond avait toujours été là lorsque l'ancien Shinigami en avait ressenti le besoin, et il était de loin celui avec qui il préférait traîner.

- Je ne sais pas qui te veux du mal et cherche à te nuire, reprit l'aîné, mais j'ai pensé que…peut-être qu'il ne te trouverait pas si tu venais aussi, non ? Je veux dire, si tu viens passer quelque temps chez moi en attendant que toute cette affaire se tasse, tu serais sûrement à l'abri…

Pendant un court instant, la proposition de Benkei sembla être une solution évidente à tous ses problèmes. Après tout, considérant le fait qu'Ichigo ne possédait plus aucun reiatsu, c'était impossible de le pister à sa pression spirituelle. Mais c'était certainement un point de vue bien naïf que de croire que cela pourrait stopper Grimmjow. Après tout, il était un prédateur, et la traque était son jeu favori, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, mais je passerai dans tous les cas te voir de temps en temps.

- Si tu es sûr de toi…Je déménage après-demain. Sache qu'au prochain moindre accro, je viendrai te kidnapper et je te séquestrerai pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

La boutade détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère, et les deux hommes trinquèrent avant de descendre leur verre d'une traite. La chaleur envahit peu à peu le corps convalescent de l'adolescent, qui décida de laisser ses préoccupations de côté au moins pour la soirée. A quoi cela servait-il de réfléchir ? Grimmjow finirait bien par revenir prendre son dû de toute manière. Et puisque l'humain avait survécu à son dernier coup, l'Arrancar ne le tuerait pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ichiro et Dosan se joignirent à eux, et la beuverie fut.

A ce moment là, Ichigo était encore loin d'imaginer la tournure dramatique et singulière que la suite des évènements allait prendre, mais il ne pu ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait le ventre.


	10. Sondage

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs -et surtout lectrices- de cette fanfiction!**  
La déesse de l'idiotie, Tsumi aux cheveux bleus, s'adressent à vous!

Voilà voilà, le fait que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec les révisions du bac et les premières épreuves -mal- passées ne signifie pas que j'ai oublié cette histoire! Et donc, durant mes quelques instants de repos, je m'applique à travailler ma trame pour pouvoir vous offrir de jolis chapitres assez rapidement sans me perdre dans les méandres de mes pensées divagantes et me retrouver bloquer quant à la suite. M'enfin, vous avez compris.

Et comme je m'applique à tenter de vous satisfaire au mieux, une question existentielle s'est soudain imposée à moins, me laissant hautement dubitative et dans le désarroi le plus profond. Cette question s'articule ainsi dans ma tête : "Bord** de m****, est-ce que toutes les lectrices sont aussi dépravées que mon p**** de pauvre esprit ou non?!" En résumé, je vous traduis:** "Lemon ou pas lemon?"**

Qu'attendez-vous au juste de cette fiction? De la relation Ichigo/Grimmjow? Bien sûr, ce n'est un secret pour personne que nos deux charmants jeunes hommes finiront ensemble, puisqu'au fond, c'est le but même de cette fiction. Mais je demande avec quel degré de détails je dois vous compter la jolie petite histoire de nos deux futurs tourtereaux. Et je me retrouve donc devant un dilemme, car je ne souhaite choquer personne, mais je ne veux pas non plus laisser d'autres personnes sur leur faim. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour poser cette question, mais ça me turlupine carrément.

Voilà pourquoi je m'adresse à vous en ce jour, en bonnes et dues formes, avec l'espoir que vous aurez la gentillesse d'éclairer ma lanterne pour que je puisse répondre au mieux à vos attentes - qu'elles soient prudes ou dépravées... Il va de soit que si lemon il y a là, je vous le ferai savoir en début de chapitre pour ceux qui ne désirent pas abîmer leur chaste esprit pur sur des visions quelque peu...moins impures, dira-t-on.

Ainsi est donc ma question. **Chers lecteurs, vous voulez du citron, oui ou non?** J'invite chacun d'entre vous à vous manifester et à faire entendre votre voix, ne rester pas muet, battez-vous pour vos droits, levez-vous, brûlez-tout, rébelliiiiion!  
Hum hum, je crains de divaguer quelque peu. Oui, donc, je disais, faites moi parvenir votre avis soit par reviews, soit par message privé. J'espère sincèrement qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous prendra la peine de le faire, afin que je puisse avoir un échantillon représentatif de l'attente générale (non, je ne suis pas en train de penser aux intervalles de fluctuation au seul de 95% en mathématiques que je viens de réviser ce matin, absolument pas...) Vous avez encore un certain temps pour vous décider, vu que je ne pense pas attaquer le vif du sujet avant encore quelques chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne continuation dans la vie et bonne réussite au bac pour ceux qui comme moi, regrettent mortellement d'être en terminale cette année! (Je trouve vraiment que ça sonne trop comme un cancer en phase terminale, du genre, "à la fin de l'année scolaire vous serez tous morts". Bref, il est temps que je me taise.)


	11. Puisque j'attends - Wondering

**Me revoilà :D Le bac est fini, je vous envoie donc un chapitre comme promis :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Quant au sondage, et bien...vous êtes toutes des perverses et le lemon remporte largement! J'ai hâte d'y arriver!  
**

* * *

Ce jeudi matin se révéla être particulièrement atroce pour le jeune roux qui, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à grand renfort de gémissements. Pourtant, il aurait du avoir compris que les lendemains de festivité étaient toujours des moments difficiles à vivre, aussi décida-t-il de s'octroyer du repos et de ne pas se rendre en cours ce jour-là. Un peu de sommeil ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, et, après tout, il était encore censé être convalescent. Il fallait admettre que la soirée de la vieille avait été gaiment arrosée, Benkei ayant annoncé son départ à toute la petite clique. C'était, de toute évidence, un évènement qu'il fallait fêter dignement, même si tous étaient tristes de voir leur cher ami partir. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir…Sur la déconcertante pensée que son ami allait lui manquer et après s'être assuré d'avoir correctement détruit son réveil, Ichigo se rendormit, peu soucieux des cours qu'il allait louper. Après tout, même ayant été accaparé par ses devoirs de Shinigami, le jeune avait réussi à maintenir une moyenne honorable. Une journée au lit n'aurait donc pas grande incidence.

Il était environ quinze heures lorsqu'il émergea dans une maison vide. Son père devait être dans la clinique mitoyenne, et ses sœurs au collège. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ichigo, qui n'aurait pas eu la force de faire face aux remontrances acerbes de son paternel mécontent que son fils fasse l'école buissonnière. Avec peu d'énergie mais une gueule de bois soulagée, il se traîna nonchalamment jusqu'à la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon qu'il retira pour entrer sous l'eau douce de la douche. Le bien que procurait une douche fraîche après une longue soirée arrosée était réellement indescriptible. Pourtant, le jeune roux ne parvenait pas à se décontracter, et son cœur se serra encore une fois lorsqu'il remarqua la pâle cicatrice qui ornait son flanc gauche.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack. _

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

Ce nom dans sa chaire avait d'autant plus d'impact que désormais, le jeune humain était totalement à la merci du Sexta. Il avait fait gage de sa vie pour ne pas devenir un Hollow lui aussi, et cela tombait sous le sens que ses prochaines rencontres avec le psychopathe aux cheveux bleus ne seraient pas de tout repos.

_« Si tu veux me briser, fais-le. J'endurerai toutes tes tortures sans broncher, mais je ne peux juste pas t'offrir ma mort…Du reste, je serai à toi. »_

Ichigo n'avait pas pesé ses mots à cet instant. N'importe quelle solution lui paraissait meilleure que la mort, et il avait été prêt à s'abandonner pour ne pas finir au Hueco Mundo. Mais les conséquences de ce pacte ne seraient-elles pas encore plus désastreuse ? L'adolescent s'accordait le bénéfice du doute. De toute évidence, peut importe l'option qu'il choisissait, celle-ci était à base de souffrances et de sacrifices. Mais n'avait-ce pas toujours été le cas ? Que ce soit pour Rukia ou pour Orihime, il avait souffert maintes blessures et avait été prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour les sauver. Maintenant, c'était pour se sauver lui-même qu'il avait capitulé, et c'était un sentiment pour le moins étrange. Ichigo se sentait faible, acculé, et incapable de se battre. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une proie, une cible sans défense rendue à la merci de ses anciens ennemis qui attendaient, tapis dans l'ombre, le moment propice pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Le sentiment d'impuissance est pour le moins un sentiment horrible, paralysant.

L'adolescent resta longtemps ainsi, debout sous l'eau de la douche, le front collé au mur et le regard absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait perdu la face en perdant la confrontation, et n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre le jugement rendu par un Hollow psychopathe. Quelle veine. Il semblait que son esprit combatif autrefois si virulent s'était inexorablement envolé. Las, Ichigo entreprit de se sécher et de se vêtir simplement, avant de redescendre dans le salon, vide comme il le pensait. Il se laissa tomber avec mollesse dans le canapé et alluma le téléviseur. Il ne prit pas la peine de changer de chaîne et regarda les dessins animés de Yuzu sans réellement les voir. Il y avait longtemps qu'Ichigo avait perdu son âme d'enfant et son innocence. Le meurtre de sa mère l'avait résolument arraché à l'enfance et l'avait entraîné dans un monde d'adulte sombre, où l'injustice, la mort et le manque étaient des réalités cruelles. Il avait grandit dans une spirale de tourments, se renfermant sur lui-même, se reprochant dans une litanie sans fin l'horrible accident qui avait pris la vie de sa mère.

Et il n'avait même pas su la venger.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec son assassin, il avait été incapable d'agir. Tétanisé dans un premier temps, puis désorienté par la colère, il avait seulement été capable d'être blessé et de frôler la mort à son tour.

Ichigo secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées noires, et se concentra sur les voix nasillardes des personnages naïfs mis en scène à la télévision. Lorsque l'horloge de la cuisine annonça dix-huit heures et peu après que ses petites sœurs soient rentrées, demandant au passage des nouvelles de la santé d'Ichigo, ce-dernier se leva et se mit en route pour le travail. Il attrapa un sac et un gilet dans sa chambre, car le temps se faisait frais. L'hiver approchait à grand pas, et le ciel gris ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'humeur morose de l'humain.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la boutique d'Unagiya, sa patronne au caractère bien trempé, cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui faire comprendre que ses absences répétées lui déplaisaient fortement. Le rouquin ne releva pas, peu désireux de devoir hausser la voix, et se mit rapidement au travail. Le plus vite il effectuait ses tâches, le plus tôt il serait sorti. Pendant qu'il travaillait, ses pensées vagabondaient vers des horizons plus ou moins inquiétant. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que Grimmjow allait revenir pour lui. Ce dernier avait été incapable de décider s'il devait laisser le roux en vie ou non, et avait laissé le hasard trancher. Si Ichigo survivait à son dernier coup, alors il considérerait sa volonté à vivre et changerait ses plans. Et Ichigo avait survécut. C'était le troisième jour depuis cette violente altercation qui avait eu lieu la mardi soir. Grimmjow ne devrait donc plus tarder à se montrer, et cette pensée angoissait Ichigo, d'autant plus qu'il était incapable de remarquer sa présence. Peut-être était-il déjà là ? Peut-être l'attendait-il au détour d'une rue pour lui faire subir maints sévices ? Peut-être s'en prenait-il à quelques humains en attendant ? Peut-être réfléchissait-il encore à ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Peut-être était-il…juste derrière lui ? Ichigo laissa la boite qu'il portait lui glisser des mains, et la très énergique Unagiya se mit à raller, avant de baisser la voix, peu rassurée.

- Tout va bien Ichigo ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air vraiment…crevé ? Tu es tout pâle.

Le rouquin sourit maladroitement, peu étonné qu'il ait l'air si préoccupé. Après tout, il y avait de quoi…

- Oui, oui, désolé, je suis sûrement juste un peu malade !

L'adolescent se remit rapidement au travail, pressé de partir. Lorsqu'il eut enfin accompli toutes les tâches qui lui incombaient, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il était prêt de vingt et une heure lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa maison, et il n'esquiva pas l'habituel coup de pieds de son père, qui semblait plus violent qu'à l'accoutumé. Au lieu de faire preuve de ses réflexes et de sa souplesse normale, le rouquin se mangea la chaussure de son paternel en pleine figure, avant de finir sa course contre le mur, maugréant.

- Rah, mais ça ne va pas ?

- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas aller en cours, fils indigne ! Une de tes camarades est venue t'apporter les cours de la journée !

Déclara le grand brun tout en tendant des cahiers à son fils. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent, puis fini par ajouter d'un air détaché que d'ailleurs « elle était vraiment pas mal, cette gamine ». L'intéressé soupira, se saisit des cours avant de monter les déposer dans sa chambre, puis de descendre dîner. Lorsqu'il travaillait le soir, il mangeait seul, car toute la petite famille soupait à dix neuf heures tapantes, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement.

Quelques instants plus tard, il reçut un SMS de Benkei.

« Yo, Ichigo ! Ce soir est le dernier soir où je suis là ! Alors j'espère que tu vas te bouger ton cul jusqu'au bar, d'ici une heure ! »

Le rouquin soupira. Évidemment qu'il serait là, même si toutes ces soirées à répétitions commençaient à lui laisser un arrière goût de routine qu'il redoutait quelque peu. Sortir de la sorte avec des nouveaux amis avaient été le seul élément que l'adolescent avait trouvé pour briser la routine, mais si cela devenait la routine elle-même…Ichigo déposa sa vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il ôta ses vêtements salis par le travail et évita précautionneusement de croiser le reflet de son corps dans le miroir, peu désireux d'y revoir le nom de son ennemi et de l'actuel détenteur de sa vie. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser au funeste destin qui l'attendait, ce pourquoi sortir était une fichtrement bonne idée. Il enfila des fringues propres et sombres, qui allaient si bien avec son humeur des derniers jours, et se saisit d'un paquet de tabac à rouler rangé dans un de ses tiroirs, à côté de la peluche inanimée de Kon. Parfois, le rouquin se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de détruire le Mod Soul, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après tout, même si la peluche avait un caractère insupportable, elle était loin d'être mauvaise.

Ichigo se rendit jusqu'au bar et fuma une clope sur le chemin. C'était étrange de voir à quel point son comportement s'était modifié au cours des derniers mois, lui qui avait toujours été plus proche du jeune homme modèle auquel on ne connaissait aucun vice. Et les récents évènements le mettaient clairement sur le déclin. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de ses camarades de beuveries, tous remarquèrent que l'adolescent était encore plus morose qu'à l'habitude, mais tous lui pardonnèrent. Après tout, il sortait à peine de l'hôpital…aucun d'eux n'avaient pu avoir des informations précises sur l'accident qui avait faillit couter la vie à leur ami, mais le harceler de questions ne semblait pas également une solution. Pour le moment, l'heure était plus à la fête et Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, ce qui réussit en réalité plutôt bien. Le rouquin avait plutôt bien assimilé les règles de bases. Pour tenter d'occulter les sombres pensées et les soucis quelques instants, il suffisait de se laisser aller, de boire et de fumer quelques merveilleuses substances illicites, et la vie semblait soudain se parer de couleurs chatoyantes **(1).** Et cette soirée encore, Ichigo décida d'oublier l'ombre de Grimmjow qui planait autour de lui, menace invisible, et s'abandonna corps et âme dans quelques festivités terre à terre. Une bonne dizaine de verres plus tard, le jeune rouquin ne pensait plus qu'au départ proche de son cher ami, qui le peinerait sans aucun doute énormément. C'était de toute évidence un évènement qu'il fallait fêter de manière absolument déraisonnable, et l'humain ne broncha pas lorsqu'ils portèrent pour la énième fois un toast au déménagement prochain de Benkei. Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient presque les seuls présents dans le bar, et le patron plus qu'habitué à leur présence, ne relevait pas leurs éclats de voix pourtant bruyants.

Ichigo, lui, était réellement partagé. D'une part tiraillé par la hantise du vide que laisserait Benkei une fois parti mais également détendu par les doses d'alcool et les fumées d'herbes magiques qui flottaient autour de lui, il oscillait entre euphorie passagère et angoisse épisodique. Qu'allait-il arriver une fois que le grand blond ne serait plus là ? Certes, Dosan et Ichiro étaient également des amis, mais sa relation avec eux n'égalait en rien celle avec Benkei. Le rouquin avait énormément souffert de solitude une fois laissé de côté par Rukia et Renji avec qui il avait pourtant vécu tant de chose, et la perspective de perdre de nouveau une personne chère le torturait. De plus, il avait cru trouver une forme de protection fraternel près de lui, soutien dont il aurait plus que jamais besoin maintenant que sa vie appartenait à un certain taré aux cheveux bleus. Ichigo allait donc se trouver livré à lui-même de nouveau, face à une menace qu'il ne pouvait déjouer. Qu'est-ce que cette homme prévoyait de faire avec lui ? Allait-il le torturer, le traquer, le briser jusqu'à le rendre fou dans le seul but de venir à bout de son ennui ? Allait-il le faire souffrir atrocement tout en prenant bien soin de la garder en vie ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas venu ? Échafaudait-il un plan diabolique pour faire regretter à l'humain de ne pas être devenu un Hollow ? La pauvre humain s'imaginait déjà écartelé, et des images plus horribles que les unes que les autres traversaient l'esprit d'Ichigo. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'ampleur de la folie de Grimmjow, et la nausée le prit. A chaque heure, à chaque minute, la peur du moment où le Hollow viendrait le prendre grandissait. L'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles, pesait sur sa respiration, et le rouquin finit par se lever précipitamment, renversant son douzième verre de Whisky, et se rua vers les toilettes.

- Ichigo ?!

Benkei appela l'adolescent qui ne cessa pas sa course et s'enferma dans la pièce exigüe des cabinets. L'aîné fronça les sourcils, inquiet par le comportement décidément bien étrange de son ami. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Ichiro l'arrêta.

- Laisse, profite de ta soirée toi. Je vais aller voir ce qui ne va pas.

Déclara l'androgyne avec un sourire rassurant, avant de se diriger vers le fond du bar. Les toilettes se trouvaient à l'extrémité d'un couloir, ce qui les rendait invisibles à la vue des autres clients. Ichiro frappa plusieurs fois à la porte.

- Ichigo ? Ca va bien, Ichigo-chan ?

L'androgyne entendit un gémissement de protestation, sûrement du au sobriquet, provenir de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ouvre-moi, bon sang ! C'est bon, on a tous déjà été dans le mal après avoir trop picolé !

Peu farouche et surtout trop éméché pour faire de la résistance à cette heure de la nuit, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte et permit à son compagnon d'entrer, pour le trouver percher au dessus de la cuvette, prêt à vomir ses entrailles. Ichiro referma derrière lui et fit la grimace en voyant l'état de son ami, blême et en sueur.

- Eh béh, t'as pas fais semblant de picoler toi ce soir…Ca te va vraiment pas de sortir en fait, va vraiment falloir qu'on te surveille de plus prêt !

Le jeune homme nia l'évidence d'un signe de tête, avant de relâcher avec peine son repas du soir dans les cabinets. L'androgyne s'assura de mettre en arrière tous les cheveux orangés et tapota le dos de son ami en peine.

- Ralala, les ravages de l'alcool…C'est ce qui arrive quand on se beurre deux soirs de suite.

Ichigo resta muet, fébrile, tandis que l'autre homme l'aidait à se relever. L'adolescent plongea la tête sous le lavabo, tentant de se rafraichir un peu, pendant qu'Ichiro l'observait. Il tremblait singulièrement, anxieux, et sa respiration était difficile. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il peinait à tenir debout et avait l'air bien misérable. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? De quoi avait-il peur?

- Je doute que ce ne soit que l'alcool qui te mette dans cet état. Ok, t'es pas habitué à boire beaucoup mais tout de même…Qu'est-ce qui te rend malade à ce point ?

L'ancien Shinigami ne pipa mot, évitant soigneusement son regard interrogateur. Ce qui le rendait malade ? Ichiro ne le comprendrait pas. Ce qui avait mis Ichigo dans cet état, c'était tout simplement la peur. La peur qu'un homme à qui vous avez promis votre vie ne vienne chercher son dû. La peur qu'il vous fasse endurer les pires souffrances sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit, puisque vous avez juré d'endurer ses vices sans broncher s'il vous laissait la vie sauve. La peur d'assumer ce pacte insensé et de voir votre vie se transformer en enfer. C'était ni plus ni moins ça qui rendait l'adolescent malade et anxieux. Après un long blanc, l'androgyne brisa le silence, haussant les épaules.

- Bien, je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas, mais si je peux aider…

Il fouilla la poche étroite de son jean trop serré et en sortit une plaquette de petite pilules blanches qu'il tendit à Ichigo. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur, peu rassuré par le nouveau délire de son camarade. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le brun était de loin le plus dépravé et le plus irresponsable de la bande.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ton truc ?

Demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque et éraillé.

- Valium.

Déclara son ami, comme si c'était une évidence. Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, et son air abruti le laissa transparaître.

- C'est rien de plus qu'un anti anxiolytique, t'inquiète. C'est un médicament qu'on prescrit pour sevrer les drogués par exemple, une sorte de sédatif qui ralentit ton cerveau si tu préfères. C'est vraiment intéressant si tu en prends en grande dose…

- Sans façon, vraiment. Je suis pas le genre de type à toucher à ça ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce genre du truc sur toi ?

- C'est rien de grave, t'inquiète ! Les junkies utilisent ça comme substitut pour l'héroïne pour arrêter. Je te dis, c'est ni plus ni moins qu'un médicament, c'est légal ! Et ça peut t'emmener bien loin si tu prends trois ou quatre fois la dose normale…

Le rouquin le regarda avec un regard suspicieux, peu attiré. Il avait certes changé, il avait certes commencé à boire et à fumer, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il marcherait dans ce genre de truc. Pourtant, ses membres tremblant appelaient clairement à l'aide, et son corps n'aurait pas refusé n'importe quelle substance capable de le faire arrêter de trembler.

- Non.

- C'est comme tu veux, assura Ichiro, je voulais juste proposer mon aide. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'en file un peu, des fois que tu te sentes vraiment mal…

Sans qu'Ichigo ait eu le temps de riposter, le brun enfila la plaquette dans une de ses poches et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- T'en parles pas à Benkei, d'accord ?

Le roux, perdu, acquiesça, puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers la salle principale et se rassirent au côté de Dosan et Benkei.

- Ca va mieux, Ichigo ?

- Ouais, j'ai juste vraiment bu un peu trop…Je crois que je vais rentrer, ok ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais te ramener.

- Je vais plutôt rentrer à pieds…j'ai peur de vomir si je monte en voiture.

- Comme tu veux.

Benkei haussa les épaules, tentant de ne pas paraître inquiet, et sourit.

- Fais tout de même attention sur le chemin, d'accord ?

- Ouais…

_Si un Arrancar psychopathe ne m'attrape pas au détour d'une rue, _pensa Ichigo. Désormais, ce n'était sûrement plus qu'une question d'heures avant que Grimmjow ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez, et le rouquin redoutait ce moment. Une fois éloigné du bar, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son paquet de tabac ainsi qu'un petit pochon transparent rempli d'une herbe verdâtre. Il s'assit sur un banc, ignorant sa culpabilité et n'écoutant que son besoin d'être calmé, et roula tant bien que mal un joint, ses mains tremblantes ne lui rendant pas la chose aisée.

Il avait peur.

Au fond, il avait juste terriblement peur. Il tendait l'oreille et prêtait attention à chaque bruit aux alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire égorger d'un moment à l'autre. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bien inutile, car depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit provenant de cet autre monde. Et c'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il était totalement aveugle que tout semblait si angoissant. Ichigo tira plusieurs lattes, emmitouflé dans son épais gilet noir, le regard dans le vide. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne reconnaissait plus non plus sa vie. Il avait erré pendant quinze ans, à la recherche de son identité, de son rôle à jouer, puis il s'était découvert des pouvoirs de Shinigami. C'était en tant que Shinigami qu'il s'était trouvé, qu'il s'était épanoui, et qu'il aurait aimé mourir. C'était en tant que Shinigami qu'il était Ichigo, et uniquement ainsi. Pourtant l'aventure avait pris fin, et l'essence même de son âme avait fait de même. La seule continuité qu'il y avait, c'était la souffrance.

Après un long soupir, l'adolescent laissa tomber son mégot au sol et épousseta les cendres de ses vêtements, légèrement apaisé. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un cercle vicieux. Plus il angoissant, plus il était tenté de prendre des substances, plus son cerveau divaguait, plus il paniquait…Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'Ichigo avait parfaitement conscience que ce ne pouvait être que de pire en pire, qu'il courrait à sa propre perte, mais il arpentait quand même ce chemin, car il ne voyait aucune autre issue. Certainement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Après quelques temps passés à errer et à faire les quatre coins de la route en titubant, l'ancien Shinigami finit par se trouver face à face avec la porte d'entrée de la clinique, et là commençait la partie la plus dangereuse de la soirée. Il fallait parvenir à trouver les clés, à les enfiler dans la serrure, à ouvrir la porte, à marcher droit jusqu'aux escaliers et à se glisser discrètement dans sa chambre. Mission impossible. Peut-être fallait-il encore passer par la fenêtre…Le roux, blasé, chercha sa clé dans sa poche arrière, touchant au passage la plaquette qu'Ichiro lui avait donnée. Il prit le trousseau, s'approcha de la porte, et chercha la serrure dans l'obscurité. Figurez-vous que c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'humain peina de longues minutes, tentant d'y enfoncer le bout de sa clé mais visant toujours à côté. Plusieurs fois, Ichigo cru avoir enfin atteint son but, puis il se rendait compte que sa vue double lui jouait des tours et que la porte était toujours aussi verrouillée qu'à l'instant d'avant. Lassé, l'ancien Shinigami entreprit d'escalader la clôture pour accéder au jardin et donc à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Avec grande peine, il passa au dessus du grillage -déchirant au passage son pantalon à l'entrejambe !- puis se laissa tomber avec fracas de l'autre côté.

- Aïïeuuuuh….

Presque arrivé au but, l'adolescent se releva et fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre, déterminé à l'atteindre, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle était de toute manière fermée. Il commença donc à escalader le mur, lâchant de nombreux jurons, avant de retomber mollement dans l'herbe. Décidément, rentrer chez soit bourré n'était pas facile. L'adolescent manqua de se faire dessus lorsqu'il vit la lumière du salon s'allumer et son père, attiré par le bruit, sortir par la porte fenêtre pour examiner les alentours. Ichigo, avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, se cacha sous la table de jardin, les deux mains sur la tête, retenant sa respiration.

- Ichigo…je t'ai vu, sors de sous la table…

A l'entente de la voix de son paternel, le jeune homme se figea, faisant le mort. Comment se pouvait-il que son père l'ait remarqué ?! Lui qui était si bien caché ? Son manque d'attention signait son arrêt de mort. Il s'était déjà fait joliment sermonné la veille….

- Ichigo…on est en automne, il n'y a plus de chaises autour de cette table, tu n'es absolument pas caché…alors sois gentil et sors de sous cette foutue table !

- Nan ! J'suis pas là ! Jt'assure je suis pas là !

Isshin porta la main à sa tête, l'air atterré, et soupira. Ce gamin le rendrait fou un jour. Quand il ne rentrait pas à moitié mort –ce qui était arrivé bien trop de fois du temps où il exerçait le boulot de Shinigami suppléant- il rentrait complètement arraché.

- Mais pourquoi moi, mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Ichigo, viens ici et il ne te sera fait aucun mal !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas là ! Va voir dans ma chambre, tu verras que je dors !

En voilà un plan ingénieux ! Le roux cru avoir une illumination. Il n'avait qu'à prétendre qu'il n'était pas sous la table mais bel et bien dans son lit. Pendant que son père irait vérifier, il rentrerait discrètement et hop, le tour serait joué ! Ichigo tenta de mettre au point ce plan avant de se rendre compte que…non, c'était définitivement ridicule. Il couina en sentant son père l'attraper par l'oreille et le tirer de sous la table.

- Aï, aï, mais arrête, ça fait mal !

Isshin n'avait que faire des protestations de son fils et le tira jusqu'au salon, avant de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui, en tenant toujours fermement l'oreille d'Ichigo qui couinait toujours autant en se débattant.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Demanda le paternel, inquiet et énervé. Sa voix était ferme et inspirait le respect, aussi Ichigo cessa sur le champ de gesticuler et baissa les yeux au sol. Il avait bien conscience que sa conduite n'était pas acceptable et indigne de lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien… Mal à l'aise, il regarda sa montre et feint la surprise.

- Oh, il est déjà 17 heures, je n'avais pas fait attention…

- Ichigo ?

- Oui ?

- Il est 5 heures. Du matin. Pas 17 heures.

- Aaaahhh….

L'adolescent ne savait plus où se mettre, et la quantité d'alcool et d'herbe qui lui était monté au cerveau inhibitait toutes les tentatives de ses neurones pour paraître normal. Il croisa le regard de son père et se hâta de détourner les yeux. Inutile d'être intelligent ou clean pour comprendre qu'il était en mauvaise, très mauvaise posture. Ceci dit, peut-être que mourir ici et maintenant atomisé par son père serait moins horrible que de laisser Grimmjow mettre la main sur lui. Quoi que…

- Ichigo.

- Oui….Oto-san ?

- Regarde moi.

- Euh….j'ai plus d'yeux, je peux pas.

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, que l'adolescent éprouva la furieuse envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ces excuses bidons ? Avait-il vraiment bu autant, au point qu'il ne savait plus réfléchir avant de parler ?! Isshin empoigna le menton de son fils et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, yeux qui étaient si rouges qu'ils auraient presque pu éclairer. Le paternel lui décocha une grande gifle, si forte qu'Ichigo, qui titubait déjà, tomba à la renverse.

- Putin, mais t'es malade ?

Se plaignit ce dernier, en massant sa joue douloureuse, assis par terre.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne vas pas bien, Ichigo ! Je voulais bien passer outre tes petites sorties lorsque tu revenais un peu joyeux, tu es un ado après tout, mais là tu vas trop loin !

- Je vais très bien ! Mieux que jamais, d'accord ? Mêles-toi plutôt de ce qui te regarde !

Ichigo pesta tout en se relevant difficilement, le corps engourdi par les substances et la violence de la gifle qu'il venait d'essuyer.

- Mais ça me regarde ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire quand mon fils rentre drogué à la maison ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Ichigo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton sens de la responsabilité et des tes valeurs ?

La colère de son père avait eu le don de refroidir nettement Ichigo, qui médita un certain temps sur ces paroles, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Répéta-t-il, perdu. Je dirais juste que…j'ai décidé d'explorer de nouveaux horizons. J'ai passé ma vie à me battre pour les autres, et j'aurais volontiers continué. Mais j'ai abandonné tout mes pouvoirs, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi, pour sauver une bande d'ingrats qui m'ont misérablement laissé derrière ! Alors excuse moi d'aller mal, excuse moi de chercher des échappatoires et de ne pas fermer gentiment ma gueule et de faire comme si tout allait bien ! J'en ai marre, putin, marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste moi, au bout de compte ?

- Ichigo…tu me déçois.

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle pour l'adolescent, qui regarda son père sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ? Tout, Ichigo, TOUT ! La vie, en premier lieu ! Tu ne t'es pas battu uniquement pour sauver les autres, mais pour te sauver toi aussi. Aizen t'aurait massacré comme les autres ! Il te reste ta famille, il te reste tes amis ! Tu es celui qui leur tourne le dos, tu es l'unique responsable de ton malheur ! Tu étais triste parce que tu ne pouvais plus les protéger ? N'importe quoi ! Tu peux toujours faire de ton mieux pour être là pour eux, au lieu de te morfondre ! Grandis un peu, Ichigo !

- Je….

- Puisque tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi tout seul, je vais te reprendre en main. Regarde-toi un peu ! Tu as les yeux encore plus flash que tes cheveux, tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, tu tiens à peine debout, tu sors n'importe quel soir de la semaine…Demain, tu auras intérêt à être debout à sept heures tapantes!

- Oui…

- Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sortir avec ces types.

- QUOI ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Ichigo ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir traîner avec des délinquants !

- Ce ne sont pas…

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à répondre ! Tu n'as que seize ans !

- J'ai que seize ans quand ça vous arrange ! Quand il s'agissait de sacrifier mes pouvoirs ou ma vie pour sauver votre cul, j'ai entendu personne dire « mais il n'a que seize ans ! »

- Ne mélange pas tout, Ichigo ! Tu t'es impliqué volontairement dans cette bataille en allant au Hueco Mundo. Tu resteras consigné tant que je te le dirai, et...

- Tu peux bien aller te faire foutre.

L'adolescent eu a peine le temps de regretter ses mots que le gifle vint, plus forte que jamais, et il dut se maintenir au mur pour ne pas chuter. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui allait de travers dans sa foutue vie ? Ichigo n'avait jamais été comme ça. Il n'avait jamais manqué de respect à son paternel, n'avait jamais eu aussi peu de considération pour lui-même, et pourtant…Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à changer si profondément ? Était-ce la peur ? Était-ce trop pour lui ? Allait-il finir par craquer ? Le rouquin voulut s'excuser mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que son père l'attrapa de nouveau par l'oreille et le traîna sans cérémonie jusqu'à la chambre, dans laquelle il l'enferma. L'ancien Shinigami voulut protester, mais son père était déjà parti, la trace de sa main sur sa joue encore bien douloureuse. Le jeune homme s'en voulait terriblement. N'était-il plus bon qu'à blesser les autres ?

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, remarquant que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'empressa de la fermer, redoutant qu'un certain Arrancar ne se fraye un chemin dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte. N'était-elle pas justement fermée lorsqu'il avait tenté d'escalader le mur ? Soudain inquiet, les sens en alerte, il scruta chaque recoin de sa chambre. Peut-être que Grimmjow était déjà là, caché, et qu'il attendait patiemment sa venue? Que devait-il faire dans ce cas ? Hurler et appeler son père ? Non, après leur dispute, il ne pouvait tout de même pas…Alors que faire ? Lui était incapable de le voir...

Réfléchissant du mieux qu'il pouvait, le rouquin se traina jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir. Là, rangé depuis des mois, gisaient une peluche de lion sale et une petite bille verte. Ichigo hésita un instant. Que devait-il faire? Avaler la pilule pour devenir lui-même une âme? De la sorte, il pourrait voir les autres entités spirituelles, mais cela signifiait laisser son corps à Kon. Déjà qu'il n'était pas trés net en temps normal, alors s'il devait intégrer un corps alcoolisé...Ichigo se saisit des deux accessoires, et enfonça la bille dans la peluche.

Cette dernière se mit alors à bouger énergiquement, et s'écria de sa voix insupportable :

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ichigo, espèce d'enfoiré, pourquoi tu-

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

Le rouquin plaça sa main devant la peluche pour la faire taire. Kon était tellement bruyant qu'il aurait pu réveiller les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo, ou même alerter son père, chose que l'humain ne voulait surtout pas. Lorsque le lion fut enfin calme, Ichigo lui rendit sa liberté et s'assit sur son lit.

- Alors, Ichigo?! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé enfermé là dedans, hein?

- Parce que tu parles de trop, quelle question!

- Quoi? Moi, Kon, je ne parle jamais de trop! Le publique m'adore, ils en redemandent, et je suis sûr que je leur ai manqu-

Le rouquin ne laissa pas le temps à l'animal de finir sa phrase et enfonça son pied dans sa tête pour le faire taire.

- Écoute Kon, on a pas le temps pour ça...Ca m'fait chier de le dire, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Le lion l'observa un instant, étonné.

- Ichigo...tu es...complètement arraché, je me trompe?

- Non, je...

- Ah, je le savais! Ichigo, espère de traître! Maintenant que tu as plus tes pouvoirs, tu profites de ta vie de jeune homme, et tu vas à des soirées avec de jolies jeunes filles et c'est pour ça que tu m'as enfermé dans le tiroir!

- Non...tu n'y es pas du tout. Dis-moi, Kon, est-ce que tu sens du reiatsu?

- Du reiatsu? Non, pas du tout, pourquoi?

- Pas du tout? Même à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde?

- Oui, je t'assure, je ne ressens absolument rien...

Ichigo expira, soulagé. Si Kon ne ressentait aucun reiatsu, alors Grimmjow n'était sûrement pas dans le coin, à moins qu'il ait camouflé ce dernier comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Au moins, le Sexta n'était pas déjà dans la chambre, sinon le Mod Soul l'aurait déjà remarqué et serait parti en courant comme à son habitude, lui qui était d'ordinaire couard.

- Dis-moi, Ichigo, où est Nee-san?

La question fit mal à Ichigo. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il n'avait pas revu Rukia, et il aurait été bien incapable de dire où elle était. Se rappelait-elle seulement de lui? Se reverraient-ils un jour? Il y avait peu de chance.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement à la Soul Society...finit-il par répondre, morose.

- Ah, elle n'est pas revenu, c'est ça? Je comprends, vu que moi je n'étais pas là, elle n'avait aucune raison de revenir pour juste voir un humain inutile comme toi et- AAAAH mais arrête!

Ichigo attrapa la peluche vivement, et retira le pilule verte sans remords. Il avait presque oublier à quel point cette saleté de peluche pouvait être insupportable! Il la remis à sa place, dans le tiroir, avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il était désormais six heures du matin, et le soleil commençait à poindre. Le rouquin comprit qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil cette nuit là, et préféra attraper un manga qu'il feuilleta en attendant l'heure du lever.

Il avait d'ailleurs connu peu de matinée aussi morose. A sept heures, comme son père l'avait exigé, le rouquin s'était levé et était allé prendre une douche bien nécessaire pour tenir une partie de la journée. Après tout, aller en cours après une nuit blanche et aussi mouvementée que celle-ci n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait ensuite avalé prêt d'un litre de café, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'ambiance électrique qui régnait à table entre son père et lui. Puis, enfin, il s'était rendu jusqu'au lycée, et les horribles cernes qu'il arborait avait rapidement alerté Inoue, qui, pendant près d'une demi heure, n'avait eu de cesse que de lui demander comment il allait.

C'était vendredi, et Ichigo n'avait vu aucune trace de Grimmjow pour l'instant. Demain, cela ferait une semaine que sa vie avait de nouveau basculé d'une manière imprévisible et totalement inattendue. Comment est-ce que tout cela allait se finir? Pendant que Ichigo y réfléchissait, machonnant son crayon et regardant par la fenêtre, la professeur de mathématiques l'avisa et lui balança la brosse à la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses songes.

- Kurosaki! Mes cours sont au tableau, et non par la fenêtre! Dépechez-vous de les reprendre!

- Bien, Madame...

Ichigo soupira, agacé, mais s'exécuta. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis avec l'école. Son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il attendait de lui un comportement irréprochable, et il ferait de son mieux pour s'y tenir. Son plus grand défi de la journée était de rester éveillé malgré la grande fatigue qu'il éprouvait. Quand l'heure du déjeuner vint enfin, l'adolescent s'empressa de monter sur le toit pour y apprécier l'air frais, sa nausée de la veille n'étant pas totalement passé.

- Kurosaki-kun! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

Demanda la rousse à grosse poitrine lorsqu'elle vint s'assoir prêt de lui, avec Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro et Tatsuki.

- Inoue...Ca fait 17 fois que tu me le demandes ce matin, et je te répète que je vais très bien, répondit-il, mi amusé, mi agacé.

- Ah, je vois. C'est juste que tu as de très grandes cernes, alors...

- Oui, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et...par rapport à...tu sais quoi? enfin qui?

Ichigo soupira. Bien qu'elle soit bourrée de bonnes intentions, Inoue n'était vraiment pas un cadeau...

- Rien à signaler.

- Ah! Tant mieux!

Appuya la rousse, le visage radieux.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser deux minutes...

Le rouquin se leva et s'éloigna un peu pour se rouler une cigarette, devant le regard médusé de ses compagnons. Il devait bien admettre que ne pas fumer lui manquait désormais, et vu son état de fatigue avancée, toute espèce motivante était bonne à prendre. Ichigo s'appuya contre les grilles et fuma sa clope, le regard dans le vague, balayant Karakura. _Est-ce qu'il est là? Quelque part dans cette ville...est-ce qu'il attend le bon moment? _Ichigo aurait tout donné pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, mais cela était juste impossible. Il avait imploré Urahara de chercher un moyen, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. La mâchoire de l'humain se contracta à cette pensée. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se rendit en cours avec l'énergie d'un zombie drogué souffrant de rhumatisme, ou un truc du genre. Aucun des camarades d'Ichigo ne fit plus de réflexion quant à son comportement étrange. Leur ami souffrait visiblement d'un mal qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, comme s'il portait un secret qu'aucun d'eux n'envisageait. Et c'était bien le cas.

Ichigo souffrait de son impuissance, et n'était en vie que grâce à la pitié de Grimmjow. Sa vie lui appartenait, et lui ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir ce que le Sexta ferait de lui, et cette attente était terrible.

_Vendredi._

_Samedi._

_Dimanche._

_Lundi._

Oui c'était cela, l'attente était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible. Tous les jours se ressemblaient, et l'adolescent, consigné à vie (ou presque!) dans sa chambre, faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Mais rien d'autre n'accaparait plus les pensées d'Ichigo que Grimmjow. Cet homme qui possédait sa vie. Qui lui avait tailladé le visage, gravé son nom dans la chaire, transpercé de part et d'autre...et qui l'avait pourtant épargné.

-Kon? Tu n'as rien remarqué aujourd'hui non plus?

Demandait-il tous les soirs à la peluche lorsqu'il rentrait du travail ou du lycée.

- Non, rien du tout...d'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas ce que je suis censé voir...

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Mais merci.

Et tous les soirs, il retirait la perle d'âme de la peluche et rangeait les objets, en attendant le lendemain ou Kon ferait de nouveau le sentinnel à Reiatsu.

_Mardi._

_Mercredi._

- Et ce soir? demanda Ichigo, inquiet, tout en roulant une cigarette.

- Rien non plus...J'en ai marre d'attendre toute la journée ici et que rien n'arrive... se pleignit le Mod Soul.

- C'est pas possible...c'est pas logique. Tu es sûr que tu n'as vraiment rien aperçu?!

- Oui...y avait bien quelques fluctuations, mais rien d'important.

Frustré, le jeune homme ajouta quelques herbes magiques à sa cigarette.

_Jeudi._

_Vendredi._

_Samedi._

Peut-être qu'il avait oublié. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Peut-être que Grimmjow le croyait mort. Peut-être...

"Ichigo?"

**(1)** Non, non, ne reproduisez pas cela. C'est le mal, le mal vous m'entendez ?!


	12. Puisque je ferai face - Rescued

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei. Mais moi, j'ai Benkei. Mouahahaha.**

**Merci beaucoup, chères lectrices, pour vos reviews encourageantes :D Ca me donne réellement envie de continuer et de vous donner la suite! Oui, je suis désolée, il n'y avait pas de Grimmjow dans le dernier chapitre...mais les choses sérieuses ne devraient pas tarder à commencer, alors ne me tapez pas, par pitié! ( Eirence, pose cette hâche! NOOOOOOON!)**

* * *

Deux semaines étaient finalement passées depuis que la vie d'Ichigo s'était à nouveau transformée en cauchemar, un certain samedi soir. Pourtant, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, tout était anormalement redevenu calme et morne. Le quotidien du jeune homme ne se voyait plus perturbé par les venues intempestives d'un Arrancar psychopathe aux cheveux bleus, qui devait pourtant revenir pour lui.

Pour faire quoi exactement?

Ichigo l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas pressé de voir ce moment arriver. Et pourtant, tous les soirs depuis le malheureux accident, il rentrait chez lui la boule au ventre, impatient d'entendre les nouvelles apportées par Kon. Nouvelles qui se résumaient d'ailleurs à un sempiternel "Non Ichigo, j'ai rien senti d'anormal aujourd'hui...". Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette phrase était loin de rassurer l'adolescent. Car le fait que Grimmjow n'ait pas laissé paraître de Reiatsu aux alentours ne signifiait en rien qu'il n'était pas entré en action. Après tout, il n'avait pas non plus laissé deviner sa présence les dernières fois.

Alors Ichigo attendait encore. Il se blottissait dans son lit, les entrailles nouées, la gorge serrée, et scrutait le ciel sombre par sa fenêtre. Il analysait chaque bruit, chaque mouvement, se demandant si l'Arrancar n'était pas terré dans un coin, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Et ce sentiment d'angoisse était terrible. Il se retournait dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyant, puis allumait la télévision. Parfois, il agrippait un livre et tentait de se plonger dans un autre univers l'espace de quelques instants. Lorsque aucun de ces divertissements ne semblaient avoir l'effet escompté, le rouquin s'asseyait en tailleur sur le bords de sa fenêtre et appréciait la morsure de l'air froid sur son visage, rassuré de se sentir vivant et entier._ Mais pour combien de temps encore?_ Quand l'insomnie l'emportait, il finissait par griller une cigarette avec une petite moue coupable qui lui allait si bien, rappelant qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux, à part l'avoir doté d'un charmant visage juvénile. Puis il retournait se coucher, attendant impatiemment que le soleil se lève, et commençait une nouvelle journée tout aussi ennuyante que les autres.

Attendre.

Isshin avait bien évidemment remarqué que son fils n'allait pas bien, et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais comme tous les autres, il avait échoué devant le silence de pierre de sa progéniture. Cette dernière se contentait de sourire faussement, en assurant que "tout allait bien, vraiment", puis trouvait toujours une excuse pour se soustraire à la conversation. La dernière fois qu'Isshin l'avait connu ainsi remontait à l'époque où le jeune homme s'était confronté à son hollow pour la première fois, persuadé qu'il finirait par se faire engloutir par ce démon intérieur et qu'il était voué à disparaître. Dans quelle genre de situation similaire le jeune homme avait-il pu encore se fourrer? Le paternel l'ignorait, bien malheureusement. Alors il se contentait de surveiller le rouquin autant qu'il le pouvait, le consignant dans sa chambre en prenant pour excuse ses abus lors de ses dernières sorties, alors qu'il ne désirait en réalité que le préserver des éventuels dangers qu'il pouvait courir. Après tout, tant que lui serait là pour le protéger et assumer son rôle de père, rien ne pourrait atteindre son fils chéri, si?

Le jeune homme aurait bien souhaité s'évader un peu, chercher du réconfort auprès de ses camarades de beuverie, mais toute sortie lui était interdite après vingt heures, sans qu'il puisse réellement comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_Samedi. Dimanche. Lundi. Mardi. Mercredi. Jeudi. Vendredi.  
_

Une semaine depuis sa dernière sortie qui avait eu raison de son système nerveux et de son pantalon, qui avait rendu l'âme durant l'escalade de la clôture. Dix jours depuis cette altercation mortelle avec Grimmjow. Huit jours depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Et il était encore rendu à attendre. Ichigo pensait sincèrement qu'il finirait par devenir fou. Qu'y avait-il de pire que d'attendre dans l'ignorance? Que d'être totalement aveugle? Que de ne pas savoir ce qui peut vous arriver? Peut-être qu'après tout, Grimmjow avait oublié. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'Ichigo avait succombé à ses blessures - ce qui aurait été le cas si Orihime n'avait pas été alertée- auquel cas il ne reviendrait pas. Mais comment en être sûr? Comment reprendre le cours de sa vie d'une manière normale avec cette menace qui plane constamment au dessus de votre tête? Telle une épée de Damoclès, les paroles de Grimmjow torturaient l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il reviendrait, pour sûr. Mais quand? QUAND? Ichigo voulait juste une réponse.

- Tu es sûr? demandait-il en secouant la peluche.

- Absolument! Rien à signaler! Y avait quelques variations de Reiatsu, mais c'était bien trop minime pour appartenir à quoi que ce soit que tu doives craindre...alors arrête de me secouer, putin!

Ichigo ne savait jamais s'il devait se réjouir ou non du fait que rien ne soit encore arrivé, et il était presque déçu lorsqu'il apprenait qu'encore une fois, rien ne s'était passé. Cette attente sans fin finirait par avoir raison de son esprit déjà bien entamé. Quel gamin forcé de tuer à l'âge de quinze an pouvait prétendre être encore parfaitement équilibré mentalement? Pas Ichigo. Ce dernier finissait par espérer voir Grimmjow débarquer. Autant être fixé, après tout. Et puis, ce démon était le seul élément de l'autre monde encore présent dans la vie de l'adolescent.

_Samedi._

Il était prêt de vingt heures lorsque Ichigo, triturant un stylo et essayant vainement de se concentrer sur nos amis les logarithmes népériens, entendit son père appeler.

-Ichigo?

- Oui, Oya-ji? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? répondit l'adolescent, blasé, tout en descendant au salon.

- Je viens d'avoir un de tes amis au téléphone.

- Ah? s'étonna ce dernier, suspicieux.

- Oui, un certain Benkei qui dit revenir exceptionnellement à Karakura ce soir, et qui me demande de t'autoriser à sortir pour l'occasion. Il dit que vous resteriez tous dormir chez un certain Ichiro...

- Ah...Et donc?

Le paternel toisa un instant son garçon, semblant réfléchir. Devait-il être intransigeant et consigner encore une fois le jeune homme? Sa conduite n'avait fait l'objet d'aucun reproche ces derniers jours...

- Eh bien...tu as été plutôt calme toute cette semaine. _Et tu ne t'es pas fait agressé..._Je suppose que c'est raisonnable de te laisser un break. Je peux te faire confiance?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'illuminèrent à la manière d'une adolescente, et il se hâta de répondre que "Oui, je serai irréprochable!", avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Revoir Benkei l'enchantait. Même s'il ne pourrait pas lui faire part de ses angoisses, il se sentait incroyablement plus en sécurité à ses côtés, et se changer les idées ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. En effet, le jeune homme avait l'impression de devenir fou, à force de rester assis chez lui à s'asphyxier le cerveau à grand renfort de pensées morbides orientées vers un certain mâle psychopathe. Il gagna donc rapidement sa chambre, enfila des vêtements présentables et récupéra son portefeuille qui était resté dans la poche de son pantalon déchiré. Dans un sac en bandoulière des plus simples, il bourra quelques affaires prises au hasard pour la nuit.

- Kon! Je te laisse ma chambre pour ce soir. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, trouve un moyen pour me contacter, ok?

- Ichigo, méchant! Tu t'en vas draguer les jolies filles sans moi, hein? Perveeeers. Emmène-moi!

Se plaignit la peluche tout en s'accrochant au pantalon moulant de l'adolescent et en feignant de pleurer.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi! râla ce dernier. Je vais juste voir des amis, des amis!

La peluche s'arrêta net, en toisant le pantalon noir serré et le col en V cyan de l'adolescent.

- Ah! Alors tu es de ce bord là?!

- Mais non! Arrête d'être con à la fin!

S'agaça l'adolescent, avant de lancer la peluche contre un mur. L'impact eu pour effet de faire sortir la petite perle d'âme verte, sans que l'adolescent ne s'en aperçoive.

- J'y vais!

Isshin regarda sortir son fils, les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait si il avait bien fait de le laisser partir. Il avait toujours eu confiance en son fils, là n'était pas le problème. Mais suite aux évènements de la semaine précédente et à son agression inexpliquée, le paternel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge nouée en s'imaginant le jeune homme à présent sans défense errer dans la ville de Karakura, ville plutôt dangereuse somme toute. _Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand Karin me demandera de sortir à son tour..._Le pauvre homme se faisait vieux, et il se jura de veiller jusqu'à ce que le rouquin rentre à la maison le lendemain matin.

- Ichigo! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir!

Le grand blond accueillit le jeune homme chaleureusement à grand renfort d'accolades amicales, avant qu'ils n'aillent s'assoir à leur table habituelle.

- Ichigo! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de la semaine?! Demanda Ichiro, boudeur.

- Euh...mon père a décidé de limiter mes sorties, alors...

Justifia le rouquin un peu gêné, tout en commandant un demi pression. Il ne désirait pas finir dans le même état que le week-end précédent, aussi préférait-il boire des alcools très softs.

- Bah, peu importe! Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre à Tokyo désormais, Benkei?

La conversation allait de bon train entre les trois ainés, alors que Dosan ne pipait mot, l'air renfrogné. Ce dernier observait son verre, le regard contrarié, la mâchoire serrée, sans jamais boire ou ciller.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas, Dosan? S'enquit Benkei.

- Tu as l'air vraiment préoccupé, tu sais...rajouta Ichiro.

Ichigo le toisa de haut en bas, dénotant de toute évidence l'attitude fébrile du jeune garçon. Lui-même étant réellement anxieux, il pouvait observer les mêmes symptômes que ceux dont il souffrait s'afficher sur le visage enfantin du garçon bouclé. Et c'était pour le moins inquiétant.

- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose?

Demanda l'ancien Shinigami. Tous savaient que Dosan était impliqués dans des affaires qui le dépassaient, et qui pouvaient dégénérer à vitesse grand V. Pourtant, ce dernier nia l'évidence et prétexta un mal de ventre anodin. Ichiro haussa les épaules, et les trois hommes reprirent leur conversation. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'Ichigo eu un de ces mauvais pressentiments qui s'avéraient malheureusement trop souvent vrais. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable, pour voir si Kon ne lui avait pas fait parvenir de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais il n'y avait rien de côté là. L'ancien Shinigami remarqua que de minutes en minutes, le cadet de la bande semblait devenir de plus en plus anxieux, ses phalanges blanchissant autour de son verre tant il le serrait.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Dosan? Demanda Ichigo, à présent certain que quelque chose de grave s'était produit ou allait se produire.

- Viens, je vais t'emmener te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ordonna Ichiro, en tirant le jeune garçon par la main jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Quelque chose cloche vraiment...déclara Ichigo en regardant Benkei dans les yeux, une fois que les deux autres eurent disparu à l'arrière du bar.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec lui que quelque chose ne va pas, Ichigo, répondit l'aîné. Tu sais, tu as l'air stressé toi aussi, et tu as à peine répondu à mes messages cette semaine.

- C'est que...j'attends un truc assez important, et...

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase et son regard se tourna vers la porte du bar, qu'une bande d'hommes venaient de franchir avec fracas. Non pas que ce soit impossible, ce bar étant après tout un lieu publique, mais ces personnes ne lui disaient rien qui aille. Le roux fronça les sourcils, persuadé de les avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Où il est c'tenfoiré?!

Beugla un grand blond décoloré à l'air ahuri, une chaîne reliant sa boucle d'oreille à un anneau planté dans son nez. A lui seul, l'homme offrait une vue plutôt répugnante et ridicule, et Ichigo ne tarda pas à la reconnaître.

- Yo-yokochin?!

S'étonna Ichigo en pointant l'individu du doigt, la mâchoire presque décrochée, surpris de le voir. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers le rouquin qui se leva immédiatement, tout aussi surpris.

- Tiens tiens, Kurosaki? Je ne m'attendais pas plus que ça à te voir ici...

L'intéressé regarda l'homme et sa bande avec mépris, aucunement impressionné, les ayant plusieurs fois affrontés par le passé, notamment avec Chad.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici?

- Eh bien, c'est assez marrant que tu me le demandes, car je crois bien que tu peux me renseigner...

L'ancien Shinigami haussa un sourcil, alerte. Chaque rencontre avec cet énergumène s'était soldé par une bagarre, et cette soirée ne ferait pas figure d'exception. Pourtant, Ichigo avait beau observé les autres hommes, il n'était capable d'en remettre aucun. Ils étaient tous bien plus baraqués et impressionnants que ceux avec qui il avait eu à faire auparavant. Qu'est-ce que ces types louches voulaient?

- Tu vois, y a un gamin qui nous a refourgué de la dope coupée. Et nous, on aime pas qu'on se foute de notre gueule...Alors on va gentiment lui exploser la sienne en guise de dédommagement, tu vois? J'crois qu'tu l'connais, il est pas très grand et bouclé. Il s'appelle Dosan, me semble...et j'ai entendu dire qu'il traînait par ici, avec toi notamment.

- Nope. Tu as faux sur toute la ligne, Yokochin. Je connais pas de Dosan ou je sais pas qui...Je traîne souvent ici, et j'ai jamais vu un gars qui correspondrait à ta description, t'm'en vois désolé...

Déclara le roux d'un air parfaitement détendu. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Dosan était anxieux car il savait que quelque chose avait du mal tourner avec une de ses livraisons, et il craignait que les clients trompés ne viennent s'en prendre à lui. Ichigo entendit Benkei se lever derrière lui et le rejoindre, prêt à réagir si les choses s'envenimaient. A eux deux, ils seraient largement capable de maîtriser ces types. Même si, intérieurement, les deux hommes priaient pour qu'Ichiro et Dosan restent assez longtemps à l'arrière bar en attendant que cette bande d'énergumènes s'en aillent. Sinon, les choses pourraient vite déraper et...

- T'fou pas d'ma gueule, Kurosaki! Je vous ai d'jà vu ensemble prêt du parc nord. Tu as intérêt à me dire où il est, ou on te forcera à parler!

- Oh mon dieu, je tremble, regarde! Je pense que je vais défaillir. Non mais, tu penses vraiment que tu m'impressionnes?! C'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà détruit la tête plusieurs fois par le passé. Amène-toi donc!

Gronda l'ancien Shinigami, un air belliqueux qu'on lui connaissait bien sur le visage. Bien qu'il n'ait plus de pouvoir depuis longtemps, il n'avait jamais perdu sa faculté à s'énerver rapidement et à foncer dans le tas. Et il ne raterait pas une occasion de démolir un type qui s'en prenait à lui ou à ses amis. Après tout, son instinct protecteur ne l'avait jamais quitté. Furax, le visage rouge, deux des hommes se détachèrent du groupe pour foncer sur Ichigo et Benkei, tandis que le barman se cachait derrière le comptoir, certainement occupé à appeler la police. Ichigo n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il devait se dépêcher de mettre fin à cette querelle avant que les policiers n'arrivent, de peur que toute cette histoire remonte aux oreilles de son père. Après tout, ce dernier avait accepté avec réticence de le laisser sortir, alors si c'était pour voir son fils ramené dans le fourgon jusqu'au commissariat...

Le rouquin esquiva avec souplesse le coup du gros lourdeau qui lui avait foncé dessus, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour le mettre K.O, sa force bien aiguisée au cours des nombreux combats qu'il avait menés n'étant plus à prouver. Benkei le regarda un instant, ahuri, se demandant où le jeune avait appris à se battre aussi efficacement, puis entreprit de faire de même avec son ennemi. Quelques instants plus tard, ce-dernier alla rejoindre son compère au sol, immobile et visiblement sonné. Le roux sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant Yokochin.

- Quoi? C'est tout ce que tes nouvelles recrues ont? Me fais pas rire!

Cracha-t-il avant de les inviter à venir d'un geste de la main provocateur. Autant en finir au plus vite pour déguerpir d'ici. Trois autres hommes se jetèrent sur eux, et une fois encore, Ichigo et Benkei les rendirent à terre en un temps record. Mais pendant que le rouquin détruisait avec zèle la dentition d'un gros bonhomme aux cheveux gras, la porte de l'arrière bar claqua et Ichiro et Dosan rentrèrent précipitamment, alertés par le bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Aboya Ichiro, inquiet, en découvrant ses deux amis debout au milieu d'un amas de chaire en sang. Dosan, lui, ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il se passait, et tenta de se dissimuler derrière l'androgyne. Ces types étaient venus pour lui.

- Le voilà! C'est celui là qu'il nous faut!

Hurla Yokochin en pointant son doigt vers l'adolescent tout en crachant au sol.

- Attrapez moi c't'enfoiré!

- Dans tes rêves!

Lui répondit Ichigo tout en lui enfonçant avec force son poing dans son visage hideux.

- Ichiro! Sors de là avec Dosan, on s'occupe du reste ici!

Déclara Benkei avec un air qui se voulait rassurant, avant de se jeter dans la mêlée sous laquelle son ami se trouvait déjà enseveli. Il aida le roux à se dégager de l'emprise de quelques hommes baraqués, puis tous deux recommencèrent à frapper leurs ennemis du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Bien sûr, eux aussi encaissaient des coups, mais ils le faisaient sans broncher, tentant de dégager le passage pour qu'Ichiro et Dosan puissent s'enfuir. Mais à peine ces deux là eurent-ils passer le pas de la porte, que Yokochin hurla, faisant s'arrêter tout un chacun dans leur mouvement.

- Pas un geste! Personne ne bouge, ou je tire!

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il avisa le neuf millimètre flambant neuf que tenait Yokochin, pointé vers Dosan. Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce, et c'était tout juste si les différentes personnes présentes osaient encore respirer.

- Le patron a exigé qu'on te ramène! Je te laisserai pas t'enfuir, petit merdeux!

L'intéressé regarda son interlocuteur, paniqué, puis son regard vagabonda de Ichigo à Benkei, tous deux amochés, la respiration haletante. Le roux, un genoux à terre, avait la lèvre en sang, tandis que Benkei tenait son poignet qui faisait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son bras. Pourtant, tout deux semblaient plus déterminés que jamais. L'aîné semblait analyser la situation, cherchant désespérément une solution à cette situation sans issue. Yokochin tenait fermement son flingue, pointé vers Dosan et Ichiro. Ichigo, lui non plus, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait été souvent confronté à des épées, à des lances, à des dagues, mais une arme comme celle-là, il ne connaissait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiet. Ils étaient coincés. Esquiver un projectile à cette vitesse là n'était pas chose aisée, et l'ancien Shinigami ressentit un peu de compassion pour les ennemis lents qui avaient du se trouver face à Ishida. Ca ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Avec une lenteur extrême, il leva la tête vers Benkei qui était situé quelques pas en arrière, à sa gauche. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils se comprirent visiblement. C'était à eux, les deux plus expérimentés en combat, de gérer cette crise, quoi qu'il leur en coûte. Même si cela promettait d'être dangereux...

- Dosan, Ichiro...commença Benkei. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps. A mon signal, courrez et ne vous retournez pas.

- Non, attend, qu-

- Maintenant!

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. A son signal, Benkei s'était précipité tout en se baissant vers la porte du barre pour la refermer, porte contre laquelle quelques balles ricochèrent misérablement, manquant leur cible disparue à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Simultanément, Ichigo qui était à genoux s'était jeté sur les jambes de Yokochin, qui avait baissé sa garde en visant la porte. Ce-dernier avait perdu l'équilibre, et lui ainsi que le roux avait roulé sur plusieurs mètres, enchevêtrés, tandis que l'arme redoutée glissait au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Le plus dur semblait passé, et l'ancien Shinigami s'occupait de mettre K.O son ennemi lorsque Benkei l'interpella.

- Ichigo, derrière toi!

L'intéressé se retourna, toujours allongé sur Yokochin, et tressaillit en voyant un des hommes qui gisaient à terre quelques minutes auparavant debout face à lui, l'arme pointée dans sa direction. Il avait le visage en sang et semblait à peine tenir droit, cependant, la haine lisible sur son visage laissait comprendre qu'il ne tomberait pas avant d'obtenir sa vengeance. Ichigo déglutit et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas le temps d'agir assez vite. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas...

- Espèce d'enfoiré! Je vais te buter!

Tonna l'homme baraqué qui le tenait en joug, avant de faire sauter le cran d'arrêt. Le cœur d'Ichigo loupa un battement. Il ferma les yeux, serra la mâchoire et le bruit de la détonation lugubre lui glaça le sang. Ca y est, c'était fini. Il n'avait pas pu bouger à temps, et ...l'impact ne vint pas. Jamais.

- Qu- ?

Un gémissement de douleur brisa le silence trop pesant de la pièce, et le bruit d'un corps qui s'affaisse vint se joindre à ce dernier. Lorsqu'Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur que Benkei s'était interposé entre lui et l'agresseur, et il avait sans aucun doute pris le coup à sa place. Désormais, il était recroquevillé au sol, sa main sur son ventre couvert de sang, et semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Des gerbes de liquide écarlate passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, indiquant que le grand blond avait été sévèrement touché. Pourquoi? _POURQUOI?_

_- _BENKEI!

L'ancien Shinigami hurla de tout ses poumons, se redressant vivement pour rejoindre son ami blessé. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, c'était trop dangereux. Conscient qu'à lui seul, il ne pourrait pas venir à bout de tout leur opposant -pas sans ses chers pouvoirs!- il attrapa Benkei et le força à se relever. Il fallait partir. Juste partir. C'était leur seul chance. Le portant à moitié, l'humain couru en direction de la sortie, priant pour que leurs assaillant ne les rattrapent pas. Il devait amener Benkei en lieu sûr avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang. L'air frais de la nuit le saisit lorsqu'il sortit du bar sous les cris des quelques hommes encore valides à l'intérieur, et avisa la voiture d'Ichiro au bout de la rue. S'il pouvait l'atteindre...

Dans la précipitation, Ichigo n'avait pas réfléchit. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était emmené Benkei loin d'ici. Il n'avait pas pensé à s'écarter de la ligne de mire du tireur encore à l'intérieur, et s'était contenté de courir droit devant lui, traînant son aîné avec lui. Il n'avait pas bien calculé. Pas assez analysé. Aussi fut-il surpris et laissa-t-il échapper un cri en sentant une balle s'enfoncer dans son pied. Il était touché.

- PUTIN!

Il s'écroula à terre, portant la main à son pied invalide. Il ne pourrait jamais courir dans cet état. Il abattit son poing au sol, hurlant. Il en était arrivé là? Etait-il arrivé à ce point où il était devenu totalement inutile, même plus capable de fuir? Etait-il devenu si faible qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger ses amis, même face à des ennemis aussi pathétiques?! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, et pourtant...A côté de lui, Benkei avait finit par perdre connaissance. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'abandonner ici?! Avec la force du dernier espoir, Ichigo agrippa son corps plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait et se traîna jusqu'au mur contre lequel il s'adossa, haletant, derrière une voiture. Peut-être que caché ici, dans un coin de rue, Yokochin et sa bande ne les retrouveraient pas. Peut-être que le psychopathe armé ne leur tirerait pas dessus, vu qu'ils étaient à couvert. Peut-être qu'il avait été assez rapide pour qu'ils ne les voient pas, et qu'ils partiraient les chercher dans une autre direction. Mais c'était sans compter sur les traces de sang qu'ils avaient laissé sur leur passage, tâches qui indiquaient clairement la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Yokochin ainsi que l'homme armé et une autre armoire à glace se tenaient debout devant eux, arborant un grand sourire victorieux.

- Inutile de te cacher, Kurosaki, déclara-t-il avec une voix doucereuse. De toute manière, c'est pas après toi qu'on en a. On veut Dosan. Si tu nous indique où il est parti, on ne te fera aucun mal...

L'ancien Shinigami eut envie de vomir. Quel genre de personne livrerait ainsi un ami? Pas lui. Son sens de la morale et des responsabilités était bien trop développé pour ça. Ceci dit, il était lui aussi dans de beaux draps. Si son pied était encore opérationnel et qu'il avait pu se lever, il aurait peut-être pu mettre ces trois là hors d'état de nuire. Mais il avait déjà vaincu beaucoup de personnes ce soir et avait également subit des dommages. Peut-être qu'après tout, c'était sans issu...Mais ce ne serait jamais une excuse pour livrer un proche. Jamais il ne se rabaisserait à cela. Tant qu'il aurait encore la force de se mouvoir, il résisterait.

- J'vous dirai rien...

Articula-t-il difficilement tout en essayant de se redresser. Il prit appuis sur une voiture toute proche et parvint à se hisser à leur hauteur, se redressant de toute sa fierté, les toisant avec son regard insolent, le visage couvert de sang.

- J'vous dirai rien!

Comprenant qu'il se battait pour sa vie tout comme pour celle de ses amis, il chargea encore une fois. Il écrasa son poing dans le visage de l'un, évita le coup de l'autre, tordit le bras de Yokochin, mais perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'un sadique écrasa avec force son pied transpercé. Avec un râle de haine et de douleur, il chuta, à genoux devant les trois hommes, eux aussi bien amochés. Le plus large des trois l'empoigna par les cheveux et le souleva légèrement, le forçant à les regarder.

- Ah ouais? Tu es sûr de toi?

- Enfoiré...

L'adolescent étouffa un cri aigüe lorsque le poing de son assaillant frappa violemment son ventre, le faisant cracher du sang. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment? Même maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple humain, il était condamné à souffrir et à se faire exploser par des psychopathes en force? Décidément, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été bien trop chargées...Il encaissa ainsi plusieurs coups d'affilés, bien résolu à ne pas parler. De toute manière, il ignorait royalement l'endroit où Dosan et Ichiro avait bien pu aller.

- Alors? Toujours pas envie de parler, saloperie?!

Redemanda l'homme armé tout en assénant un énième coup à Ichigo. Mais ce-dernier ne parlerait pas, et il le lui fit comprendre en le tuant du regard. Il n'avait pas surmonté des situations bien pires que celle-là pour craquer maintenant!

- Va te faire foutre...

- Tu l'auras voulu...

L'homme, tout aussi déterminé à obtenir ses informations qu'Ichigo à n'en révéler aucune, colla le bout de son arme contre la tempe à Ichigo. Ce dernier eu un frisson en sentant le métal froid du canon le toucher. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de perdre pied...

- Je te laisse cinq secondes. Une...

Non. C'était trop bête. C'était impossible que cela puisse se finir de cette manière. Il avait réussi à survivre aux bounts, aux arrancars, à Kenpachi, à Aizen, à Grimmjow, tout ça pour se faire tuer par un putain d'humain ordinaire? Tout cela n'était qu'une énorme blague. Une blague profondément ridicule. Et pour le coup, Ichigo aurait encore préféré mourir des mains de Grimmjow une semaine auparavant. Mourir au combat contre un arrancar était tout de même plus classe que finir assassiné par un toxicomane. Et pourtant, le sort semblait s'acharner sur l'humain...

- Quatre...

C'était sans espoir. Il allait mourir ici, et ne saurait jamais si Grimmjow reviendrait. S'il comptait seulement revenir...Mais pourquoi est-ce que ses dernières pensées devaient s'adresser à lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à quelque chose de plus agréable qu'à l'ancien Sexta? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui? Tout devenait noir. Sa vue se brouillait. Ses tympans sifflaient. _Dommage..._

- Cinq...

Alors que le gros s'apprêtait à tirer, son poignet fut radicalement brisé en deux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et apeuré, il laissa échapper son arme en même temps qu'un cri guttural.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Il lâcha les cheveux d'Ichigo qui, n'ayant plus la force de se maintenir, s'écrasa au sol au côté de Benkei, dans une flaque de leur sang. Il tenta de lever la tête, d'observer la scène, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais rien de tout cela ne lui était possible. Tout ce qu'il pu entendre, ce fut les hurlements de ses trois assaillants et le bruit d'os qui se brisaient. Puis, une voix suave qu'il connaissait plutôt bien déclara,

- Bordel, aucun de vous ne sait lire, putin?!

Oui, il n'y avait aucune erreur. Cette voix profonde, masculine et menaçante ne pouvait appartenir qu'à...Surpris, Ichigo sentit deux bras plutôt musclés et étonnement chauds le soulever avec peu de délicatesse, lui arrachant quelques gémissements au passage. L'homme le portait à la manière d'une mariée, le présentant aux trois autres humains terrorisés. Le mystérieux inconnu souleva le t-shirt de l'ancien Shinigami, et pointa son flanc gauche.

- Juste là, merde! C'est écrit en gros! Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est mon nom! Putin d'humain de merde! Ce gamin est à moi, compris? Et j'ai vraiment horreur qu'on touche à mes affaires...

A demi conscient, le gamin en question sentit quelques turbulences et entendit les trois hommes déguerpirent à vitesse grand V, si tant est qu'il pouvait encore courir. Visiblement, ils venaient de prendre la raclée de leur vie et n'étaient pas prêt de revenir. Ichigo ouvrit difficilement un œil, pour observer une chevelure bleu électrique au-dessus de lui. Il ne s'était donc pas tromper sur l'identité de son "sauveur". Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?! Était-ce vraiment possible que Grimmjow vienne de le...sauver? Mais pourquoi? Avait-il subit un lavage de cerveau ou quoi que ce soit? Pourtant, malgré l'aura hostile qui émanait de l'arrancar, Ichigo devait bien admettre qu'on se sentait étonnement en sécurité dans ses bras. Oui, c'était étrange, mais l'humain ne se plaignait pas de la présence de l'ancien Sexta. Comme il l'avait pensé peu auparavant, il préférait encore mourir des mains de Grimmjow qu'à cause de ces enfoirés, non?

- Te méprends pas, Kurosaki, déclara l'Arrancar en remarquant le trouble du blessé. J'ai juste une sainte horreur qu'on abime mes jouets, tu vois?

L'intéressé tressaillit. Il était vrai qu'être appelé une "affaire" et un "jouet" n'était pas réellement à son goût, mais il devait bien admettre ne pas avoir la force de riposter. Exténué, souffrant, il se laissa choir contre le torse agréablement chaud de l'Arrancar, dans lequel il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun trou, mais cette anomalie ne l'alarma pas outre mesure. Il perdit connaissance à son tour, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule du hollow, tandis que les sirènes d'une ambulance et de la police retentissaient au loin.

* * *

**Sadique? Qui est sadique?!**

**Bon, je vous l'accorde, je suis peut-être un peu cruelle avec Ichigo. Mais j'y peux rien moi, la souffrance lui va si bien T_T **

**(Le premier qui appelle un hôpital psychiatrique va vite rejoindre la Soul Society, je me suis fait comprendre?)**


	13. Puisque tu le veux - Entfürht

**Bonjour les enfants! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pour vous servir! Je crois que mon imagination divague un peu...Je crois que je suis débile mentale. D'ailleurs, en réalité, je suis un kiwi croisé avec un pingouin, et je prévois d'envahir le monde. Attention. Sois vous êtes avec nous, sois contre nous...Il n'y aura pas de quartier.**

**M'enfin bref, savourez-bien ce chapitre treize chers lecteurs adorés :D**

* * *

Pour Dosan aussi, les choses s'étaient passées très vite. Après le signal de Benkei, Ichiro l'avait entraîné à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur, là où ils avaient couru jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu les coups de feu retentirent depuis l'intérieur du bar, mais ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Sans ménagement, l'androgyne l'avait fait entrer à l'arrière du véhicule, lui assurant que ses poursuivants ne le trouverait pas ici. Puis il était parti à son tour chercher de l'aide, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à ses deux compères. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Le cadet avait vu l'ancien Shinigami sortir du bar en trombe, tirant son aîné avec lui. Avec effroi, ils les avaient vu chuté après un énième coup, puis les avait observé se traîner jusqu'à un trottoir, se cachant derrière une autre voiture. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il sortir les aider? Était-ce raisonnable de les laisser se débrouiller? De les abandonner?! Devait-il gâcher leurs efforts pour le dissimuler? Les observer se faire démonter de la sorte - et tout ça par sa faute!- lui était insupportable. Plusieurs fois, le jeune s'apprêta à sortir pour les aider, puis se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait s'il sortait? Il se ferait sans aucun doute descendre, et ses amis se seraient donné tout ce mal pour rien. Pourtant, il semblait évidemment qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Benkei était inconscient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, allongés sur le macadam, tandis que le roux tentait désespérément de respirer, à peine maintenu debout par un de leur agresseur qui pointait son arme sur sa tempe. S'il ne réagissait pas, Ichigo allait...il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire! Au moment même où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette avec le vain espoir de pouvoir préserver ses amis de leur funeste sort, ce qu'il aurait pu appeler un miracle se produit. Sortie de nulle part, Dosan avait vu une silhouette masculine allonger les trois hommes un à un, avant de se saisir d'Ichigo et de repartir à toute allure. Qui était cet homme? Qu'est-ce qui venait au juste de se produire? Dosan n'avait rien pu distinguer de la scène, à part la couleur atypique de la chevelure de l'illustre inconnu...Quelques instants plus tard, Ichiro revint avec les secours, comme promis.

Une douce chaleur avait englobé Ichigo, dont le corps semblait reposer sur quelque chose de plutôt confortable. Bien que certaines parties de son corps soient douloureuses, le jeune humain ne se sentait pas mal à proprement dire, et il ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience.**  
**

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il avisa un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se trouvait seul, allongé dans un lit honteusement grand et moelleux, qui trônait au centre d'une vaste pièce à la décoration baroque. Les murs étaient tout de noir et d'argent capitonnés, tandis que le sol d'une teinte rouge sombre était incroyablement doux au toucher. Dans un premier temps, l'adolescent fut heureux de constater qu'il était encore dans le monde des humains. Cette chambre ne correspondait en rien à la décoration traditionnelle de la Soul Society et ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être du goût de Las Noches. Ceci dit, cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait chez un parfait inconnu, et ce n'était pas pour l'enchanter. Curieux, et quelque peu inquiet, le jeune homme se leva et entreprit de faire le tour de la chambre dans laquelle il avait mystérieusement atterrit. Rien dans ce lieu ne lui rappelait une quelconque personne, et tout était relativement impersonnel. Les armoires étaient vides, les murs dénués de tableaux significatifs et aucune babiole sans intérêt ne trainait sur les consoles luxueuses. Absolument aucun élément dans cette pièce ne lui permettait d'identifier le propriétaire des lieux. Ce qu'il identifia en revanche fort bien, c'était l'origine de l'intense douleur qui traversait son corps à chaque pas: son pied. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit conscience du fait qu'il y avait été blessé que les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en tête. Lui et ses amis avaient été attaqués, et aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, Dosan et Ichiro avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Mais pas lui, ni Benkei...Ce-dernier avait été grièvement blessé, et en ce qui concernait le rouquin...il devait sa survie à Grimmjow. Ce triste constat eut l'effet de nouer sa gorge, et l'adolescent n'apprécia pas la manière dont il devenait redevable à ce hollow psychopathe. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître dans l'encadrement un Grimmjow qui, contre toute attente, était en vêtement de ville. Ce dernier lui décocha un de ses sourires démoniaques qui n'auguraient rien de bon, et le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour. Méfiant, il se recula de quelques pas et se mit en garde, les sourcils froncés, prêt à montrer les crocs. Sa dernière rencontre en face à face avec l'ancien Sexta lui avait valu un séjour à l'hôpital, et il ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience. Le comportement méfiant de l'humain sembla amuser Grimmjow, se sentant plus prédateur que jamais, et il laissa échapper un petit rire sadique et inquiétant. Il fit quelque pas dans la direction du jeune homme, observant avec amusement ce dernier en faire autant en arrière, se faisant un devoir de préserver une distance de sécurité entre eux deux.

- Quoi? Ricana Grimmjow. Depuis quand tu es devenu lâche comme ça, Kurosaki?

- Je ne suis pas lâche! Rétorqua ce dernier. Je prends juste mes précautions...

- T' sais, c'est plutôt inutile. Précautions ou pas, dans la seconde même où je le décide, je peux...

Le hollow s'approcha de lui à une vitesse fulgurante et le plaqua contre le mur avec une force non dissimulée, sa main enroulée autour du coup de l'humain, son visage dangereusement proche du sien. Ses longs doigt masculins et pourtant délicats caressaient sa jugulaire, prêt à la trancher à chaque instant. Ichigo se crispa.

-...te prendre la vie.

Grimmjow était si proche de lui que l'adolescent pu sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou ainsi que son regard bestial, et il eut la chaire de poule. L'humain fusilla du regard l'Arrancar, non content de cette démonstration de pouvoir, et attendit immobile que l'ancien Sexta le relâche. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier...

- Ceci dit, j'ai dit que si tu survivais à mon dernier coup l'autre fois, j'considérerais ta volonté de vivre. Et comme tu fais toujours tout de travers, t'as même pas été capable de crever comme j'l'aurais espérer. M'enfin, j'ai qu'une parole...

Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Au moins, l'Arrancar ne l'avait pas emmené ici pour le tuer. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle, non?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors? Pourquoi tu reviens que maintenant? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je te vois?

- Bah...j'ai le droit de prendre mon temps, non? Traverser le gargantua met beaucoup de temps...expliqua Grimmjow tout en s'asseyant sur le lit avec son air désinvolte habituel. En plus, avec la surveillance renforcée de la Soul Society, on peut pas accéder au monde des humains n'importe comment.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi je peux te voir...je n'ai plus aucun reiatsu.

Au fond de lui, Ichigo espérait sincèrement que cela signifiait que ses pouvoirs commençaient à revenir, pour une raison ou une autre. Après tout, si ses pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés au contact de Rukia, peut-être que la proximité avec Grimmjow aurait le même effet? L'espoir faisait vivre... Il observa un long moment l'arrancar, cherchant une explication, puis remarqua enfin quelques détails troublants.

- P-pourquoi tu n'as plus ton espèce de mâchoire horrible sur la tronche? S'étonna-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des billes, en remarquant que l'arrancar arborait un visage anormalement humain.

- Mâchoire horrible?! Mon reste de masque est très bien, enfoiré! Et franchement, t'es long à la détente...C'est un gigai abruti, un gigai!

Déclara Grimmjow en pointant du doigt son propre corps, avec un air profondément blasé devant l'étendue du manque de jugeote d'Ichigo.

- Un...gigai?

- Et en plus t'es sourd? Ouais, un gigai. Les inventions pourries de Szayel ne permettent pas de masquer le reiatsu très longtemps...Et si ces chiens de Shinigami détectent mon reiatsu, je pense qu'ils enverront une armée dans la minute qui suit. Donc, pour une longue durée, on a pas trop d'autre choix que de prendre un gigai. Ouais, nous aussi au Hueco Mundo on a nos scientifiques détraqués, mais parfois ils font des trucs utiles...

- Je vois...je pouvais toujours attendre après Kon pour qu'il détecte du reiatsu alors...

Ichigo soupira. Pendant une semaine, il avait eu l'impression d'être paranoïaque, exploitant le Mod Soul pour que celui-ci détecte le reiatsu du hollow. En réalité, Grimmjow s'était débrouillé pour être indétectable. Qui savait au juste depuis combien de temps il était de nouveau dans le Gensei? Cette situation le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Mais au moins, Grimmjow paraissait un peu moins menaçant en gigai que sous sa forme originelle, avec son sabre à la ceinture.

- Attends, tu as dit..."longue durée"?!

Percuta enfin Ichigo, soudain inquiet. Cela signifiait-il que ce taré d'Arrancar comptait rester longtemps dans ce monde? Le taré en question sourit encore de manière diabolique comme lui seul savait si bien le faire, et une lueur inquiétante apparu dans ses yeux. Si l'humain n'avait pas eu si mal au pied, il aurait pris ses jambes à son coup et serait partit à l'autre bout du globe pour ne plus avoir à voir cet air traumatisant.

- Ouais, Kurosaki. T'vois, au Hueco Mundo, c'est vraiment mort...c'est le cas de le dire. Y a plus d'action, rien d'autre à faire à longueur de journée que d'écouter cette pouf d'Hallibel à ses réunions de gouvernement...J'me fais chier. Au départ, je pensais que je pourrais un peu me passer le temps en t'affrontant, et au passage avoir ma vengeance, le truc c'est que...tu sers à rien en vrai.

- PARDON? S'indigna l'humain, blessé.

- Bah ouais...tu sers vraiment plus à rien, Kurosaki. Scuse moi mais, t'es un peu devenu une victime quand même...Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as légèrement fondu en larmes comme une pucelle quand j'ai voulu t'arracher ta chaîne du Karma. Et hier soir, je t'ai retrouvé en sang en train de te faire boxer par quelques misérables humains...c'est pathétique!

La victime en question vit rouge. Comment osait-il le rabaisser de la sorte?! Comment osait-il seulement le juger, lui qui avait surmonté tant de situations désespérées?! Même s'il ne pouvait nier aucun de ces faits, Ichigo ne supportait pas de laisser ainsi bafouer son honneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, lui? Savait-il seulement ce que cela faisait de perdre ses pouvoirs, d'être faible à nouveau après avoir été si fort? C'était frustrant. Même plus que ça, humiliant. Et il n'entendait pas laisser cet enfoiré de Grimmjow, qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà vaincu par le passé, le prendre ainsi de haut. N'obéissant qu'à son impulsivité légendaire, il s'approcha de l'arrancar et le saisit par le col, le secouant violemment, toutes dents dehors.

- Ferme la, enfoiré! Toujours est-il que celui qui a gagné notre combat à Las Noches, c'est moi!

Ichigo ne réalisa son erreur que lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargir encore un peu plus, chose qu'il aurait cru impossible. Les grands yeux cérulés de l'arrancar se plantèrent dans ceux de l'adolescent qui le surplombait, nullement agacés, mais seulement...amusés?! Etait-il heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour le remettre à sa place?

- Ah ouais? Dis-moi, tu veux peut-être recommencer pour voir qui est réellement le plus fort?

Sans crier gare, Grimmjow attrapa le bras d'Ichigo qui avait osé l'agripper au col, et l'envoya valser avec force contre l'un des murs, contre lequel il s'écrasa mollement. L'humain, abasourdi, attrapa une lampe de chevet qu'il lança en direction du hollow, qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Après ce petit échange, le Hollow asséna une grande gifle à l'humain, le toisant soudain avec froideur.

- Je ne te conseille pas de ne pas m'écouter, je me suis fait comprendre?

Effectivement, peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas l'énerver. Peut-être valait-il mieux rester calme, et attendre qu'il baisse se garde pour...s'enfuir le plus vite possible. L'humain se releva avec difficulté, puis alla à son tour s'assoir sur le lit, chancelant. Et indéniablement contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Ta force n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que c'était à l'époque...Avec à peine un coup, t'es presque assommé.

Ichigo sentit son sang bouillir à nouveau, mais ne releva pas. C'était inutile de nier l'évidence; il était bel et bien devenu faible et incapable de s'opposer à Grimmjow. Après un lourd silence équivoque, l'ambiance sembla se détendre quelque peu, lorsque Grimmjow reprit la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Donc, comme j'disais, Kurosaki, j'me fais chier au Hueco Mundo. Et comme faut bien te trouver une utilité...t'as qu'à me faire découvrir ton monde ou j'sais pas quoi, en échange de quoi je te laisse en vie. Ca me paraît correct comme proposition, non?

L'humain regarda le hollow, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Quoi? C'était une blague? Le grand et féroce Grimmjow se faisait chier au Hueco Mundo et voulait venir jouer les touristes dans le monde des humains? Décidément, Ichigo allait de surprises en surprises. Et même si la proposition paraissait effectivement correcte, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais avec Grimmjow. Ce type était un monstre violent, qui n'hésiterait certainement pas à lui broyer les os tant qu'il resterait en vie, puisque ça ne "dérogerait pas aux termes du contrat". Ceci dit, refuser était synonyme de suicide. Cela équivalait à dire "Non, je refuse de servir de guide touristique pour un sadique dans ton genre, je préfère encore que tu m'éviscères là tout de suite maintenant." Très peu pour lui...

- Bien...de toute manière j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit le garçon avec l'air d'un homme prêt à se passer la corde au cou.

- Mais bien sûr que si t'as le choix! Le contra Grimmjow, son éternel rictus au visage. Tu peux aussi bien opter pour une mort lente et douloureuse, tu sais..

Déclara le démon avec un air équivoque et une lueur excitée dans les yeux. _Vraiment, ce type est profondément cinglé..._pensa Ichigo. A noter: les cheveux bleus doivent être un symptôme de troubles mentaux. Il n'y avait point d'autre explication. Ce type était vraiment imprévisible. Il débarquait dans sa vie à n'importe quel moment pour le torturer, essayer de le mettre en pièce, puis pas plus tard que la veille de lui sauver la vie?! Une question brula les lèvres d'Ichigo.

- D'ailleurs, Grimmjow...comment as-tu su, pour hier soir?

Le Hollow le toisa de haut, avec un regard dédaigneux.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Kurosaki, je suis un roi. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser quelque chose m'appartenant au bon soin de quelqu'un d'autre? Dès que je me suis assuré que tu étais vivant, j'ai laissé quelques un de mes fraccions te suivre, pour vérifier que tu prévoyais pas de te barrer ou un truc du genre...Je suis plutôt possessif, tu vois?

- Vraiment flippant...et je ne suis pas "quelque chose"!

- Si tu le dis...

Déclara Grimmjow en haussant les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de désarçonner le jeune homme. Ce type était psychopathe, imbus de lui même et condescendant. En voilà un joli tableau.

- Bref, on va pas passer notre vie à parler, Kurosaki! La salle de bain est là bas, dit-il en désignant une porte accessible depuis le chambre, et trouve toi des vêtements pas tâchés de sang...euh...bah je sais pas où. J'crois qu'y doit y avoir des sappes correctes dans un de ces cartons là bas...

Le rouquin assimila les informations, n'ayant pas prévu de contrarier le hollow une fois encore aujourd'hui. Les vols planés contre les murs, il commençait légèrement à s'en lasser...

- En fait, on est où ici? Demanda l'humain, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment.

- Bah, j'ai réquisitionné c't'appart, j'le trouvais sympa.

- Réquisitionné?

L'ancien Sexta acquiesça, et l'humain préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait. Sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être assuré d'avoir bien verrouillé la salle de bain - ne savait-on jamais, les scènes d'assassinats sous la douche étaient banales...- Ichigo se hâta de se défaire de ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang. Dommage, il l'aimait vraiment bien, ce pull bleu cyan...Il entra sous le jet d'eau chaude, appréciant ce petit moment de répit et de solitude. Il tenta de faire le point sur la situation. La veille, il avait été attaqué, et l'arrancar lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait ensuite amené ici, dans un appartement luxueux qu'il avait "réquisitionné" -il n'avait tout de même pas assassiné ses vrais propriétaires?! - en exigeant de lui qu'il l'aide à passer son ennui en lui faisant découvrir le monde réel, sans quoi il le liquiderait sur place. Toute cette comédie ressemblait à une énorme blague, et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Si un jour il avait pu imaginer finir dans cette situation...Il attrapa une serviette particulièrement moelleuse et s'en entoura, avant de partir à la recherche de vêtements corrects. Il dénicha un pantalon droit simple gris et une chemise noire, et les enfila, pas mécontent de ne pas devoir déambuler nu...bien que ces vêtements ne lui conviennent pas réellement. Il n'oublia pas de récupérer son téléphone portable dans ses anciens vêtements, et de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Aussi tôt qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il préviendrait son père ou même Urahara de sa situation.

Il entreprit également de trouver des bandages et des compresses stériles, de manière à stopper l'épanchement de sang de son pied. Par chance, la balle n'était pas restée logée et il eut vite fait de panser et de désinfecter la plaie. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit dans le salon, appréhendant la suite du programme. Le salon était tout aussi luxueux que les pièces que l'humain avait déjà arpentées. Exagérément spacieux, tout de blanc, noir et de chrome, délibérément moderne...Tout un pan de mur était constitué de baies vitrées, à travers lesquels on surplombait une très grande ville qu'Ichigo identifia immédiatement comme n'étant pas Karakura. Le logement devait se trouver au cinquième ou sixième étage d'un de ces grands immeubles flambants neufs dont le prix était exorbitant. Grimmjow était confortablement assis sur un très grand canapé de cuir blanc, tentant désespérément de faire fonctionner un téléviseur écran plat lui aussi surdimensionné. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Peut-être que Grimmjow était habitué à beaucoup de luxe dans le château de Quartz de Las Noches, mais la valeur de tout ce qui l'entourait donnait au jeune humain le vertige.

- Non, sérieusement, Grimmjow...demanda Ichigo, bouche baie. C'est quoi cet appartement de malade?

Dérangé dans sa tâche, le hollow se retourna lentement, dardant son regard bleu électrique sur l'humain.

- Hum, j'en sais rien, il appartenait à un fils de bourge ou un truc du genre. Manque de pot, il est mort récemment. Alors je me suis débrouillé pour le récupérer quoi...

L'humain ne voulut pas en savoir plus, se demandant tout de même dans quel genre de magouille le hollow pouvait bien tremper depuis le Hueco Mundo. Dehors, il faisait encore jour, et une horloge murale indiquait seize heures. Combien d'heures au juste le jeune homme avait-il pu dormir?!

- Et...on est dans quelle ville, là?

- Tokyo. Ton bled avait l'air vraiment trop pourri, inintéressant.

- Je vois...et...qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'le connais pas ce monde.

Eh bien, ça promettait d'être long et fastidieux. Que faire? Comment se conduire? Quelque part, Ichigo était vraiment heureux que le Hollow n'essaie pas de l'égorger, mais sa présence à elle seule suffisait à l'irriter. Il avait toujours détesté ce type étrange, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, qu'il l'ait sauvé ou non. Et la manière dont il le traitait comme un "objet" l'horripilait au plus au point. Son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il remarqua la manière dont Grimmjow le toisait de haut en bas.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par te trouver des vêtements à ta taille en fait...J'ai aussi réquisitionné ça!

Proposa le Hollow en sortant une carte de crédit platine. L'humain faillit s'étouffer.

- Je vais vraiment finir par penser que tu as assassiné quelqu'un pour avoir tout ça...déclara Ichigo, suspicieux.

- Qui sait! Renchérit Grimmjow tout en se levant. Aller, viens.

Mais Ichigo n'avait absolument pas d'intérêt à aller acheter des vêtements maintenant. La situation était déjà assez ridicule comme ça, et il n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça. En réalité, en plus de s'inquiéter pour son propre sort entre les mains de Grimmjow, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour ses amis qu'il avait laissés la veille. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés?Étaient-ils seulement en vie? Il lui semblait qu'une ambulance était arrivé sur les lieux peu après son départ mais, étant donné que l'humain avait perdu conscience dans les bras du bleuté, il n'avait pas pu connaître la suite des évènements.

Lorsque le Hollow se dirigea vers la sortie et ordonna au rouquin de le suivre d'un coup de tête, ce dernier se refusa à bouger, le visage sombre.

- Dis moi, Grimmjow...Hier soir...avec moi, il y avait un autre homme blessé. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Nan. Et j'en ai rien à foutre, en réalité. Bon, tu te bouges?

- Non. Je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'il va bien, et après...

- Tu t'fous de ma gueule? L'interrompit l'arrancar, arquant un sourcil. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire?!

L'air menaçant du Hollow faillit avoir raison de la détermination d'Ichigo, mais c'était sans compter sur sa loyauté sans égal. Il posa son regard ambré et ardent sur celui de Grimmjow, visiblement irrité.

- Grimmjow. Je VEUX aller le voir. Après, je ferai ce que tu voudras, mais dans un premier temps, j'exige de pouvoir...

Sa voix mourut lorsque l'Arrancar, en quelques enjambés, se trouva debout bien droit face à lui, le contemplant de toute sa hauteur avec un air autoritaire. Contrarié, ce dernier haussa la voix.

- Je crois que je me suis mal expliqué, Kurosaki. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux, et tu n'es pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Celui qui décide, c'est moi! Au quel cas tu aurais déjà oublié, ta vie m'appartient maintenant, non? Alors tu la fermes et tu ramènes ton cul ici, compris? Ou y a que les coups pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans ta petite cervelle?

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, l'Arrancar avait encore réduit la distance entre leur deux corps, le défiant du regard d'émettre une quelconque objection ou de lui tenir tête. Ichigo ne broncha pas, bien décidé à rester stoïque et à se faire entendre. Une intense confrontation oculaire suivit, et l'humain soutint le regard azur de la bête avec insolence, son désir d'avoir des nouvelles de Benkei prévalant sur son instinct de préservation. Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, sans aucun remord, il écrasa violemment le pied blessé de l'ancien Shinigami, prenant bien soin de rouvrir sa blessure fraîchement pansée. Ce dernier glapit et soutint encore son regard quelques secondes, mordant sa lèvre à sang pour ne pas crier, puis finit par baisser les yeux. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, tant physiquement que moralement. Bien, il lui accordait de remporter cette bataille, mais il n'était pas pour autant résigné à perdre la guerre. Satisfait, Grimmjow esquissa un sourire sadique et essuya de son doigt les quelques gouttes de sang perlant sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, avant de les porter à sa propre bouche et de les lécher, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Tu vois...si t'es docile, il t'arrivera rien de fâcheux, Kurosaki.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard on ne peut plus noir, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir le tuer avec sa simple pensée. Ce type était un enfoiré de première, un sadique qui tirait profit des faiblesses des autres, un homme en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance. Ichigo le haïssait, clairement. Il s'assit sur un des immenses canapés et vérifia rapidement que son pied n'avait pas recommencé à saigner. Fort heureusement, bien que la douleur ait été plutôt horrible, le bandage avait tenu le coup et l'adolescent était opérationnel.

- J'ai dit qu'on y allait, maintenant. M'oblige pas à me répéter.

Sans se faire prier, l'adolescent emboita le pas de l'homme qui le tenait sous son joug. Il osait lui montrer ainsi le dos? Ne se méfiait-il pas de lui? Ou pensait-il simplement qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, même si il le désirait? Furieux contre Grimmjow autant que contre lui-même, Ichigo se jura de sauter sur la première occasion pour se venger de cet homme. Au moment même où il en serait capable, il le tuerait sans hésitation. Sauveur ou pas sauver.

* * *

**Voili voilou mes petits! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en reviews, ça me motive à vous sortir un nouveau chapitre sous peu :p**


	14. Puisqu'il faut s'enfuir - Missed

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Kubo-sensei, que je vénère pour avoir eu l'inspiration divine d'avoir crée un tel chef d'œuvre. Même si il est méchant d'avoir filé Uryu au Vandenreich (je ne lui pardonnerai jamais).**

**Ah et désolée, je pense que les soldes m'ont fait tourné la tête...**

**Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews régulièrement, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et souvent beaucoup rire aussi :p **(D'un autre côté, je suis un peu déçue quand je vois plus de 300 vues sur les chapitres et seulement une 10aine de coms...bande de méchant )**  
**

_Eirence, je t'interdis formellement de lire ce chapitre avant d'avoir finit tes révisions de bac :D Si tu désobéis, je dirai à Grimmjow de venir te manger. (Une raison de plus pour désobéir justement, hein?)_

* * *

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir aveugle à cause de la blancheur excessive des draps, des vêtements et des murs, Benkei attendait. ll avait été admis dans le service hospitalier de Karakura en urgence la nuit dernière, après avoir été blessé par balle et avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais la blessure lui importait guère. Tout ce qu'il retenait de cette nuit, c'est qu'ils avaient réussi à permettre à Dosan de s'enfuir, et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être satisfait. Les sacrifices et la douleur étaient bien peu de choses comparés au bonheur d'avoir pu préserver un être proche. Mais un élément venait noircir le tableau; si Benkei, Ichiro et Dosan s'étaient réunis dès le lendemain dans cette chambre confinée d'hôpital, une pièce maîtresse leur manquait. Ichigo avait disparu pendant l'attaque, et demeurait introuvable. Lorsque que Benkei avait perdu connaissance, peu après avoir encaissé le coup à la place de son ami rouquin, il pouvait clairement se rappeler que ce dernier était avec lui, l'aidant à s'éloigner de leurs assaillants. Mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, cet ami avait disparu sans laisser aucune indication derrière lui. Lorsqu'Ichiro était revenu avec les secours, il n'avait trouvé sur place que le grand blond allongé au sol et le cadet recroquevillé à l'arrière de sa voiture, se cachant. Mais à ce moment là, l'ancien Shinigami avait déjà quitté les lieux. En fin de compte, le dernier à l'avoir clairement aperçu était Dosan. Et ce dernier avait été formel sur son rapport.

- Je n'ai pas très bien vu...Un homme plutôt grand et baraqué est arrivé, a mis Yokochin et sa bande K.O puis s'est tiré de là en embarquant Ichigo...J'ai fichtrement aucune idée de qui il peut bien être! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait l'air louche et qu'il avait les cheveux bleus. P'têtre que c'était un Drag Queen...

A l'entente de ce récit, Benkei avait froncé les sourcils, semblant absorbé dans ses pensées. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit, et la disparition d'Ichigo était inquiétante. Ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme que de ne pas donner de nouvelle après un évènement si grave. Aussi Ichiro avait-il fait plusieurs fois le tour de la ville et était même allé sonner chez Ichigo pour le chercher, mais même là-bas, personne ne savait où il avait bien pu partir. L'androgyne avait d'ailleurs bien cru mourir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au père du rouquin, ivre de colère, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la disparition de son fils.

- COMMENT?! Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention! Rah, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer! Je jure devant ce poster de Masaki que lorsque je remettrai la main dessus, je le tuerai pour de bon!

Le jeune homme s'était éclipsé rapidement, sans demander son reste, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le paternel qui mettrait en premier la main sur l'adolescent, auquel cas ils ne le reverraient sûrement plus jamais... Et c'était donc là qu'ils en étaient, avec la disparition d'un de leurs camarades sur les bras, et comme unique piste la présence d'un homme aux cheveux bleus...

* * *

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une telle quantité de fringues, Grimmjow. Toute façon, je tarderai pas à rentrer et...

- Qui a dit que tu allais rentrer, Kurosaki?

Demanda Grimmjow avec un air dédaigneux, en jetant au jeune homme déjà ensevelit sous une montagne de vêtement un énième pantalon. L'humain fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que Grimmjow ait pu paraître si...humain? Oui, à première vu, il avait l'air humain et normal dans son gigai, bien qu'il regarde partout autour de lui avec un air étonné, comme un gamin qui avait passé les premières années de sa vie séquestré sans voir le monde extérieur (et qu'il ait les cheveux bleus). Mais c'était d'autant plus troublant car Ichigo connaissait la vraie nature du hollow, qui n'était en réalité qu'un barbare sanguinaire. Un barbare sanguinaire qui faisait du shopping. Bien, peut-être était-ce une étape obligatoire dans la découverte du monde réel...Somme toute, le rouquin devait admettre que l'ancien Sexta avait bon goût et qu'il se prêtait plutôt bien au jeu, visiblement satisfait de s'extirper de l'environnement austère que constituait le Hueco Mundo. Bien qu'Ichigo ait du s'interposer plusieurs fois d'urgence entre le bleuté et quelques malheureuses personnes qui l'avaient innocemment bousculés et qui étaient par conséquent en danger de perdre leur tête, l'ambiance avait semblé plutôt détendue. Bien sûr, Ichigo aurait préféré être n'importe ou sauf ici et guettait le moment propice pour se fondre dans la foule et se sauver, mais l'air était nettement moins électrique qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Après tout, peut-être que l'Arrancar avait besoin de souffler de temps en temps lui aussi? L'ancien Shinigami se posait beaucoup de questions devant le tableau insolite que représentait Grimmjow, indécis devant deux modèles de chemises. Qui sur cette planète aurait pu penser que Grimmjow Jaggerjack puisse être coquet? Quoi qu'une fois le choque de la révélation passé, cela ne semblait pas si étrange. Après tout, le Sexta était hautain et imbus de lui-même, et il tenait certainement à préserver une certaine image, même dans le monde des humains.

- Tiens, va essayer ça.

Ordonna le hollow en tendant à l'humain une chemise au design épurée, sans même le regarder. Ce-dernier soupira, et agita négativement la tête.

- Nope, j'ai pas envie. Et je vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes...ça t'amuse certainement car les magasins n'existent pas dans ton monde, mais moi ça me gave, et...

Ichigo croisa le regard noir et autoritaire du Sexta, et se remémora soudain la douleur que lui avait valu sa résistance quelques heures plus tôt. Mieux valait encore endurer le supplice des essayages sans rien dire...Le plus dérangeant pour Ichigo dans l'histoire, était la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un accessoire. Le comportement de Grimmjow le laissait penser qu'il était sa petite "chose" et que le hollow jouait à la poupée d'une manière sinistre avec lui. "_Je serai tien". _On ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait bien cherché son malheur cette fois...Mais le roux voyait là dedans également une opportunité. Après tout, si Grimmjow était idiot, autant en profiter. Feignant d'obéir, l'ancien Shinigami se glissa dans la cabine d'essayage la plus éloignée de son ennemi, mais ne se dévêtit aucunement. Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps, il saisit son portable dans sa poche arrière et composa, tendu, le numéro de téléphone de son père. Il devait répondre, il le fallait. L'adolescent n'aurait certainement pas encore beaucoup de chances de se retrouver ainsi seul avec lui-même, et il ignorait si Grimmjow connaissait l'existence de ces appareils. Pour l'instant, il semblait que le hollow pensait avoir été assez persuasif et n'était donc pas sur ses gardes, mais on ne sait jamais. Après un instant qui parut une éternité à Ichigo, il entendit son père décrocher, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Allo, papa? C'est Ichigo...

- ICHIGO! Fils indigne! Je peux savoir où tu es?! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de te faire confiance?! Rentre immédiatement à la maison, et-

- Mais tais-toi! J'aimerais bien rentrer figure-toi, mais il se trouve que...

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses! Tu as intérêt à être là dans une heure, où-

L'adolescent n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase et observa avec horreur les miettes de son téléphone portable dans la main de Grimmjow, qui venait à l'instant même de s'infiltrer dans la cabine d'essayage et de réduire l'appareil en poussière en une fraction de seconde. Adieu le galaxy S III et sa seule chance d'évasion...Il venait de se faire griller en beauté, et si il y avait bien une chose qu'Ichigo savait sur Grimmjow, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas être pris pour un con. Or il venait à l'instant de tenter de le berner.

- Oh que c'est vicieux de ta part...

Déclara le Hollow tout en pénétrant le petit espace et tirant le rideau de la cabine derrière lui, les coupant du reste du monde. Il toisa son "objet" et plissa les yeux.

- Ca me déçoit beaucoup, Kurosaki. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair...Si tu cherches à me mettre en colère, dis-moi le cash, ça sera plus simple...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Grimmjow s'approchait dangereusement et très lentement de sa proie avec un grand sourire de prédateur. Il venait de la prendre main dans le sac, et il se ferait un malin plaisir de le dissuader de recommencer. Rapidement, le dos d'Ichigo rencontra le mur, et il ne put plus reculer, bien qu'il aurait voulu s'éloigner rapidement de l'homme énervé qui lui faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, Kurosaki? Que c'est moi qui ordonne et toi qui obéit? Que t'es à moi et que t'as rien à y redire? Si j'ai décidé que tu restais, tu restes, point. Inutile d'essayer de filer en douce, tu risques de pas apprécier les représailles...

Le hollow attrapa fermement les poignets d'Ichigo qu'il bloqua avec une de ses mains et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête, lui ôtant ainsi toute mobilité et possibilité de se défendre. Interdit, le rouquin essaya encore une fois de soutenir le regard de son ennemi, ce qui sembla lui donner encore plus envie de le remettre à sa place. Il souleva doucement la chemise du jeune homme pour venir caresser la peau blanchie de son flanc gauche sur lequel on pouvait clairement lire le nom tant haït, souriant sadiquement, le griffant légèrement. L'adolescent frissonna au contact, appréhendant sa correction.

- C'pourtant simple. Tu m'appartiens complètement! C'est pas suffisant comme preuve? Peut-être que je devrais te laisser une autre jolie cicatrice, ne?

Gronda-t-il tout en savourant de voir l'effroi naître dans les yeux ambrés du cadet. Après avoir soigneusement couvert sa bouche de manière à l'empêcher de crier, le Sexta souleva les cheveux oranges d'Ichigo et approcha sa bouche des parcelles de peau normalement dissimulées par sa chevelure désormais légèrement plus longue qu'à leur première rencontre. Puis, sans crier gare, il mordit goulument et avec toute sa hargne dans la chaire délicate du jeune homme, qui propulsa sa tête en arrière sous la douleur. Fort heureusement, la main de Grimmjow sur sa bouche avait étouffé son cri, car il aurait sans aucun doute alerté tous les autres clients du magasin. C'était étonnamment douloureux, car la peau à cet endroit là était très sensible. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Était-ce sa manière de le punir? Ichigo gémit encore quelques instants, en sentant Grimmjow suçoter sa peau de manière on ne pouvait plus douloureuse. Sa langue chaude appuyait distinctement sur les zones blessées, accroissant la douleur avec malice. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas complètement désagréable. Il laissa ensuite ses lèvres vagabonder le long de sa clavicule, n'oubliant pas d'y parsemer quelques morsures, pour enfin arriver jusqu'à son épaule. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et serrait la mâchoire, la respiration haletante. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter par le passé un tel contact avec le Hollow, et il en avait déduit que c'était une de ses méthodes d'intimidation. Pourtant, il ne pouvait concevoir que l'ancien Sexta agisse de la sorte avec tous ses ennemis. Non, il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière ça, quelque chose de symbolique. Le désir de possession et de domination était clairement là, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune humain. Son tortionnaire s'arrêta quelques secondes, contemplant l'impact de ses actes sur l'adolescent, qui semblait perdu et peut-être également apeuré. Lui faire peur était sans doute le meilleur moyen de le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. Avec un rictus carnassier, le Sexta commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise trop grande que portait le jeune homme, puis laissa finalement le vêtement rejoindre le sol dans un bruit mou. Ichigo tressaillit et voulu protester, mais un violent coup de poing dans le sternum l'empêcha de parler et il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir à genoux dans la cabine. Satisfait, Grimmjow lui tendit la chemise qu'il lui avait ordonné d'essayer quelques minutes auparavant.

- Maintenant, je pense que tu vas l'essayer sans broncher...je t'attends devant.

Déclara le Hollow avant de disparaître comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui un Ichigo nauséeux, le souffle court. Décidément, il haïssait ce mec. Son jugement était irrévocable. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, l'adolescent passa sa main sur sa toute nouvelle blessure pour rapidement essuyer le sang qui en coulait. Désormais, il avait l'horrible impression de sentir l'odeur de Grimmjow - en réalité plutôt agréable- sur tout son corps. Sans demander son reste, il se hâta d'essayer les vêtements prévus par Grimmjow, puis se revêtit rapidement, après avoir ordonné ses cheveux longs tant bien que mal. Il sortit de la cabine et rejoint le hollow sadique sans même lui accorder un regard, visiblement blessé dans son amour propre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau tout deux à l'extérieur et prenaient la direction de l'appartement. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole depuis l'incident, et l'Arrancar semblait plutôt satisfait, tandis qu'Ichigo le fuyait comme la peste et marchait sur le trottoir d'en face, muet comme une tombe. Plusieurs fois, il fut tenté de disparaître au coin d'une ruelle, mais il savait clairement que son "maître" ne le quittait pas des yeux. Et il redoutait que les punitions de Grimmjow n'aillent crescendo...Mal à l'aise, il s'alluma une cigarette et pressa la pas. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'appartement, Ichigo se hâta de rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillée le matin même. S'il en croyait les dires de Grimmjow, il n'était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui et cette chambre lui était pour l'instant attribuée. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas se plaindre, car elle était réellement magnifique, spacieuse et confortable, mais il avait tout de même la désagréable impression que tout cela ressemblait un peu trop à un enlèvement. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ressentant l'intense besoin d'être seule, Ichigo s'enferma à clé dans sa pièce. Il entreprit de mettre de nouveaux vêtements à sa taille - et choisis par Grimmjow!- puis de ranger ses nombreux autres achats dans les armoires vides prévues à cet effet. Il voulait simplement s'occuper pour arrêter de penser, ne pas réaliser qu'il était bel et bien pris au piège. Le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui la veille au bar était également là, traînant dans un coin de la pièce. Mélancolique, Ichigo s'assit sur son lit et contempla la ville par le grande fenêtre de cette chambre. Ichigo espérait. Il espérait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un repèrerait le reiatsu -malheureusement inexistant!- de Grimmjow et qu'il lui viendrait en haine. Il espérait retrouver ses pouvoirs et le tuer de ses propres mains. Il espérait que quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait et le ramènerait chez lui. Et il se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais en sortir...

Grimmjow, lui, observait la ville avec curiosité, à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il était venu dans ce monde, c'était avec la seule et unique intention de tout détruire et de tuer tout le monde. A la manière du grand méchant qu'il était, quoi...Mais depuis la guère avec Aizen, et la surveillance accrue des Shinigamis, il était devenu vraiment difficile de venir dans le monde des humains sans neutraliser totalement son propre reiatsu, et Grimmjow avait sans doute eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir ainsi pu rendre visite à Ichigo sans en subir des conséquences, bien qu'il ait du se retirer plutôt rapidement, sans même avoir accomplit ce pourquoi il était venu...tuer l'humain qui l'avait par le passé vaincu et avait bafoué son honneur. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu le pouvoir ni la force, il n'avait juste pas pu se résoudre à achever cet être dont la candeur l'avait désarmé l'espace d'un instant. Et ça, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Ce fameux soir, lorsque les deux ennemis s'étaient retrouvés face à face, totalement seuls, et que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, il avait senti quelque chose de résolument nouveau poindre en lui. Une tornade de sentiments contradictoires, qui l'avaient ballotté entre haine primitive et pitié incongrue. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, convaincu par les larmes qui avaient dévalé le visage de l'adolescent, il s'en était allé. Non pas sans lui asséner un dernier coup qui avait scellé son destin, mais tout de même. Avec le recul, le Sexta n'avait pas compris cette action. Une fois rentré à Las Noches, il avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas y retourner et le mettre en pièce. Mais le fait était là: confronté au rouquin, il s'était laissé submergé par une vague de culpabilité et de compassion, sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Bien que curieux, Grimmjow ne voulait pas de ces sentiments là; ils étaient réservés aux faibles et en aucun cas aux guerriers tels que lui. Pourtant, il avait ordonné à ses fraccions de lui ramener des nouvelles de l'humain, et une semaine durant, il l'avait fait suivre de manière étonnement discrète. Et il avait constaté avec horreur qu'il s'était senti soulagé, lorsqu'on lui avait indiqué que le gamin avait survécut.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Grimmjow avait cherché le pourquoi du comment, sans jamais réussir à trouver une réponse. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que désormais, le gamin était à lui. Car c'était là leur marché: si l'arrancar le laissait vivre, alors l'humain lui obéirait. Peut-être que ces mots n'avaient pas grande valeur car Ichigo était dans un état avancé de désespoir lorsqu'ils les avaient prononcés, mais le fait était néanmoins là. Et Grimmjow n'était pas plus avancé. Il ressentait l'envie d'y retourner. L'envie de retourner dans ce monde mille fois plus vivant que le morne Hueco Mundo, l'envie de revoir ce festival de couleurs mêlées à celle du sang...et surtout l'envie de revoir le regard si particulier du Shinigami. Ce regard pénétrant qui l'avait désarçonné par sa détermination et sa douleur, sa droiture et sa souffrance. Le Hollow avait mis un certain temps à l'accepter, mais ce regard haineux le fascinait. Peut-être parce qu'il était le reflet de quelque chose que lui n'avait pas: un cœur. En effet, les Hollow n'avaient pas de cœur, et la preuve de cette absence était le trou dans leur corps et leur masque. Pendant de longues heures, Grimmjow s'était demandé que faire. Il était persuadé que s'il restait encore au Hueco Mundo, il finirait par mourir d'ennui ou quelque chose du genre. De plus, son esprit ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix. Il était sans arrêt hanté par le visage torturé de sa proie qu'il avait laissée en vie, et il brûlait d'envie de le revoir. Ne lui demander pas pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait juste envie d'entendre l'adolescent hurler et gémir un peu plus, et assumait parfaitement son côté sadique. Résigné et acceptant finalement l'idée de cette attirance malsaine, il voulut se mettre en route pour le monde réel, mais un problème subsistait. L'apparition des gargantuas était hautement surveillée par les Shinigami, qui avait mis en place des dispositifs pour en rendre la création compliquée. Il était impossible que Grimmjow se rendre dans le Gensei juste le temps de tracasser Ichigo. Non, Hallibel avait été formelle: s'il désirait encore partir, il ne pourrait pas regagner le Hueco Mundo avant un long moment. De plus, il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'utiliser un gigai ( ce qui en soit était plutôt pratique, puisqu'il permettait à Ichigo de le voir). Cela avait encore valu à Grimmjow plusieurs jours de réflexion. Y aller, pas y aller? D'un côté, il avait très envie de remettre la main sur l'humain qui lui appartenait désormais. De plus, un roi ne laisse pas ses affaires traîner...d'un autre côté, il craignait de ne rien avoir à faire et de rester bloqué trop longtemps dans le Gensei, considérant le fait qu'il ne pourrait même pas assassiner qui il voudrait pour se passer le temps. Ceci dit, l'ennui là-bas ne pouvait pas être pire que l'ennui ici. Et peut-être trouverait-il de quoi s'occuper une fois sur place. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait rien du monde des humains. Sa découverte s'était limitée au ciel de Karakura, aux cabinets du lycée d'Ichigo et à sa chambre. Soit, tentons le tout pour le tout. Le lendemain même, le Sexta était arrivé dans le monde des humains, des intentions pas très pures dans la tête. C'était ainsi qu'il avait donc récupéré Ichigo dans le Gensei samedi soir. Évidemment, il n'avait pas prévu de retrouver l'adolescent dans cet état. Il se doutait bien que le gamin était bagarreur - c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait à tout pris cherché la confrontation avec lui, lorsqu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs- mais le fait que certaines personnes puissent abîmer ainsi sa propriété l'avait mis hors de lui. Sans réfléchir particulièrement, il avait détruit les trois assaillants encore debout, se retenant cependant de les tuer. Puis il avait ramassé l'adolescent, ne pouvant nier que pendant un instant, il avait été inquiet à son sujet. Inquiet? Mais pour quoi au juste? Grimmjow ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de quelqu'un d'autre que de sa petite personne. Et pourtant...Il y avait certainement une explication logique à tout cela. C'était parce que le garçon lui appartenait, et qu'il était possessif et n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il l'aurait laissé crever la gueule ouverte. Oui, c'était certainement ça.

Il devait bien admettre être plutôt satisfait pour l'instant. La résistance qu'offrait Ichigo était parfaitement dosée à son goût. Cela aurait été fort ennuyeux si l'humain avait décidé d'obéir sans aucune objection dès le départ, et l'Arrancar trouvait beaucoup de distraction dans le fait de le punir. Mais cela aurait été tout aussi embêtant si il avait été une vraie furie intenable. Non, vraiment, la situation lui convenait ainsi, et il s'était délecté du petit épisode de la cabine d'essayage. Il avait d'ailleurs noté que la peau de roux avait un petit arrière goût sucré fort appétissant, qui donnait l'envie de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait. Et ses gémissements étaient tout aussi appétissants. En réalité, tout chez l'adolescent appelait à ce genre de torture, et bien que l'ancien Sexta ne laissait pas s'exprimer tout son sadisme (heureusement pour un certain roux et vos chastes oreilles...), il sentait qu'il y avait clairement matière à faire et qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer dans le monde des vivants.

Pour l'heure, Grimmjow était confortablement installé devant le téléviseur qu'il avait enfin appris à allumer. La météo locale annonçait une tempête dans la soirée, et l'Arrancar se dit qu'ils resteraient au chaud ce soir. Il finit par se lever et alla frapper à la porte d'Ichigo. En guise de réponse, il ne reçut qu'un long silence lourd de ressentiments. Le hollow prit la peine de frapper une ou deux fois encore, sans succès, avant de se décider de rentrer tout simplement. Ca lui apprendrait à essayer d'être poli! Mais il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la porte était verrouillée. Pourtant, vingt heures approchait, et le Hollow avait faim. Or il se trouve que dans un gigai, on mange de la nourriture humaine. Et Grimmjow n'y connaissait fichtrement rien en nourriture humaine. Alors si le gamin ne voulait pas faire office de repas, il avait plutôt intérêt à sortir de sa chambre et à expliquer au psychopathe sanguinaire affamé comment commander une pizza!

- Oï, Kurosaki! Ramène-toi là!

Aucune réponse. Qu'est-ce que son gentil jouet pouvait bien fabriquer? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça ne sentait pas bon. Visiblement, il lui faudrait beaucoup de corrections avant d'apprendre à obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Grimmjow, qui aimait tout particulièrement voir la souffrance dans les yeux de l'humain. Car, on ne le répétera jamais assez, son regard avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier, à tel point qu'il avait même su toucher Grimmjow. Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à s'impatienter et finit, le plus naturellement du monde, par traverser la porte avec son bras. De cette manière, il pu attraper la poignée de l'autre côté et...magie, se retrouva devant une chambre déserte.

- QUOI?

S'égosilla le Hollow, sur le cul. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, mais ne vit rien. Strictement rien. Commençant réellement à s'inquiéter (juste parce qu'il n'aime pas perdre ses affaires hein, rêvez pas), il remarqua alors une sorte de corde faite de nombreux draps accrochés les uns aux autres pendre par la fenêtre ouverte. Oui, Ichigo venait purement et simplement de faire le mur, et le Hollow se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir enchaîné.

- Quel petit enfoiré...

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était pour ça qu'il trouvait le gamin tellement intéressant. Il avait longtemps plaint Ulquiorra d'être le geôlier en charge de la rousse aux gros seins totalement ennuyante et nunuche, mais avec Ichigo, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il était chiant, borné, têtu, téméraire, et cela mettait de l'animation. Bien, maintenant il s'agissait de le retrouver et de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Tandis que Grimmjow se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cage d'escalier, il eu une révélation: l'appartement se situait au sixième étage.

- Et merde!

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaît...Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire T_T  
**


	15. Puisque tu m'aides encore - Hold on

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Mon humble personne n'a pas le génie suffisant pour créer un tel chef d'oeuvre, je le crains..._

**Héhé, je suis de retour! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai à nouveau, car je pars dès demain pour un long week-end en amoureux, dimanche je vais à un concert de Rammstein (YEAAAAAH!) et après...je récupérerai! Mais je promets de faire de mon mieux :) Je compte boucler cette fiction avant la rentrée prochaine, car étant donné que je commence médecine, ça sera dur de publier rapidement et je m'en voudrais de vous faire trop patienter. Je dirais qu'on en est environ à la moitié.  
**

**Encore un remerciement pour les reviews! :D Je tiens à prendre compte de toutes vos remarques, sachez-le, et je fais de mon mieux pour que ça vous plaise ^^' Alors continuez à me faire part de vos impressions! Je vous aime *.*  
**

**Sinon, vous avez lu le dernier chapitre de bleach? Ishida s'est pris pour Harry Potter ou bien? Bitch please -' Et moi je pensais voir Grimmy à la fin du chapitre, mais même pas...**

**Enjoy!**

**Tsumi**

* * *

Tandis que Grimmjow se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cage d'escalier, il eut une révélation: l'appartement se situait au sixième étage.

- Et merde!

Ok, ils étaient dans un beau building privatif en sortie de ville à l'intérieur d'un parc, il faisait nuit noire et il y avait très peu de passage, alors peu de chance que quelqu'un d'autre ait remarqué l'adolescent. Mais six étages, pour un humain, c'était...dangereux. L'ancien Shinigami avait souvent tendance à oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre autant de risque avec son corps normal que son corps spirituel, mais tout même! C'était inconscient! L'Arrancar retourna en courant jusque dans la chambre de son captif évadé et risqua un regard par la fenêtre, pour au moins vérifier que le gosse ne s'était pas écrasé tout en bas. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en distinguait dans la nuit sa silhouette cramponnée à sa corde de fortune, en équilibre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ayant déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, quelque part environ quinze mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Kurosaki!

Le rouquin leva la tête vers la fenêtre de la pièce, et l'expression de son visage dit quelque chose comme "Manquait plus que lui", mais il ne se formalisa pas outre mesure. Bien déterminé à se faire la malle, le gamin continuait de descendre précautionneusement, avec pour plan de partir en courant dès qu'il aurait atteint le sol. Ensuite, il attraperait un train, et rentrerait dans son petit chez soit accueillant. Ceci dit, l'image de son père l'attendant sur le seuil (armé d'une hache) avec la ferme intention de l'étriper le dissuada un instant, et il regarda de nouveau en haut où Grimmjow l'observait. Puis en bas. Puis en haut. Puis de nouveau en bas. Et il réalisa qu'il aurait juste mieux fait de ne pas naître. Il fallait bien admettre que l'adolescent n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'ils se trouvaient au sixième étage, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se décourager. Il était habitué à prendre des risques inconsidérés et s'en était toujours sorti. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas figure d'exception. Il suffisait de ne pas regarder en bas pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Et de ne pas regarder en haut pour ne pas se faire tuer du regard par Grimmjow. En gros, ne pas regarder. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, se tenant fermement à l'immeuble, en priant pour ne pas tomber. Les draps étaient plutôt solides, et ses nœuds aussi, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses tournent mal. Sauf si Grimmjow décidait de couper la corde, ou ce genre de truc...A cette pensée, le gamin commença réellement à craindre pour sa vie. En parlant de Grimmjow, ce dernier s'inquiétait pour de vrai. Il n'était pas sans savoir que les humains étaient incroyablement fragiles, et qu'une telle chute ne le laisserait pas indemne. Bien, il fallait réfléchir, réfléchir...Comment faire pour tirer ce gamin de là? Il lui appartenait, il n'y avait donc pas moyen de le laisser crever! Mais dans son gigai, il ne pouvait pas accomplir grand chose.

- Kurosaki! Remonte tout de suite!

- Quoi? Tu t'fou de ma gueule, j'ai pas descendu tout ça pour rien!

Le cœur d'Ichigo loupa un battement lorsqu'une forte bourrasque de vent manqua de l'arracher à l'immeuble, et Grimmjow faillit avoir une attaque. La tempête arrivait, avec pluie verglaçante à la clé. Le Hollow avait oublié ce petit détail: dans le monde des humains, il y avait des saisons, et l'hiver débutait. Il avait mal choisit son moment pour visiter...et Ichigo pour faire de l'escalade.

- Remonte! Ou descends! Cria-t-il en agitant les bras. Mais sois sûr que dans tous les cas, je te ramènerai par le peau du cul si il le faut!

Le rouquin répondit à l'aide d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur, décidément pas prêt à abandonner sa liberté et résigné à courir le risque. S'enroulant soigneusement dans la corde, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre d'en dessous. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fine pellicule de glace qui avait commencé à se former à cause de la pluie verglaçante, notamment sur les rebords des fenêtres. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le pied d'Ichigo glissa. L'adolescent hurla de surprise, et s'agrippa du mieux qu'il le pouvait à sa corde de fortune. Les bourrasques de vent le ballotait, et plusieurs fois, il crut bien qu'il allait tomber. Le froid mordait ses doigts mouillés, et sa prise se faisait plus lâche. Il ne tarderait pas à tomber. Bon, tant pis pour l'évasion...il allait ravaler sa fierté et demander à Grimmjow de tirer la corde pour le remonter, et il en assumerait les conséquences. Non, non! Il ne pouvait pas se rendre, pas si proche du but! Les draps mouillés n'étaient plus tellement fiables, et l'humain glissa sur presque un mètre, enroulant ensuite sa jambe dans la "corde" pour ne pas glisser encore plus bas. Vive l'hiver.

- Grimmjow...

Appela le rouquin tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la corde de draps qui commençait dangereusement à se déchirer sous l'effet du poids et de l'eau. Il voyait avec horreur le tissu commencer à craquer de part et d'autre de la corde, et entreprit de se caler de nouveau contre une fenêtre, et y parvint avec difficulté. _Je ne mourrai pas écrasé. Je ne mourrai pas écrasé. _Décidément, les deux dernières semaines avaient été bien trop fortes en émotion, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir aussi souvent faillit mourir en si peu de temps. A part lorsqu'il était allé à la Soul Society sauver Rukia. Et qu'il avait foncé tête baissée au Hueco Mundo récupérer Orihime. Et peut-être aussi lorsqu'il était allé à la Soul Society sans ses pouvoirs chercher Nozomi. En fait, c'était son quotidien...

- Grimmjow...!

Appela-t-il de nouveau, la panique commençant à poindre dans sa voix. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé appelé le vilain Arrancar à l'aide, mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Cependant, si l'autre voulait pousser le vice, il pourrait très bien le laisser choir ici, en se moquant de lui avec son ton condescendant habituel "Tu t'es foutu dans la merde, tu te démerdes tout seul comme un grand...". L'adolescent pria pour que Grimmjow ne soit pas fou à ce point. Pourtant, l'absence de réaction de ce dernier ne laissait rien présager de bon. Bougeant très doucement et en prenant milles précautions, l'humain leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la touffe bleue de l'Arrancar. Qui n'était plus là. Il avait purement et simplement disparu de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

- Oh l'enfoiré!

S'indigna Ichigo. Certes, il n'était pas ami ami avec l'autre psychopathe de service, mais de là à penser que monsieur se serait barré en le laissant jouer les épouvantails sur un immeuble...Impuissant, le rouquin regarda la corde se briser définitivement et tomber au sol. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas regarder la météo. Maintenant, s'il ne voulait pas la rejoindre, il avait intérêt à ne surtout pas perdre l'équilibre. Avec une pointe de mélancolie, il se rappela sa première visite dans son monde intérieur, lorsqu'il avait misérablement chuté, surpris par la gravité incongrue. Bon, et bien, il était joliment coincé. La question était: qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Il était transis de froid. Peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par le voir et appeler les pompiers, mais ce n'était pas gagné, vu la nuit dense et le brouillard ambiant...Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier. Ichigo se concentra intensément sur son équilibre, faisant abstraction de tout autour de lui. Il suffisait de ne pas tanguer, de ne pas bouger, de ne pas éternuer...et ça irait! Il fallait juste tenir jusqu'à ce que...que...jusqu'à ce que quoi, au juste? Le rouquin sursauta en entendant un corbeau s'envoler près de lui, et finit par perdre ce putin d'équilibre. Vous savez, le truc qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire pour ne pas mourir. Ichigo vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux (vu le nombre de fois où il avait faillit mourir, il devait sans doute connaître toutes les répliques de ce maudit film par cœur!) et se sentit tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne forte n'attrape son bras précipitamment. Il se sentit tiré vers le haut, et quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, le souffle court.

En effet, Grimmjow, qui avait senti l'incident venir, s'était précipité dans la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur à celui où se trouvait Ichigo, étonnamment inquiet. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre - forçant d'ailleurs au passage un de ces corbeaux enquiquinants à s'envoler! - et avait gentiment attendu que le rouquin ne lui tombe dans les bras (pas de double sens), savourant au passage sa petite mine effrayée. Bilan des courses: ils étaient tous deux étalés dans le couloir, l'humain allongé sur le hollow, dans une proximité plus que gênante. Lorsqu'Ichigo reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de deux grands yeux azurs qui lançaient des éclairs, littéralement avachi sur Grimmjow, et se recula précipitamment, rougissant quelque peu. C'était pathétique.

- Me refais plus jamais une peur pareille!

Gronda le Hollow tout en se relevant, faisant au passage tomber une fois de plus l'humain, qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Une...peur?

Réalisant soudain que ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens, Grimmjow réagit. Oui, il avait eu peur. Il était incapable de s'expliquer à lui-même pourquoi, mais il avait réellement eu peur en voyant l'inconscient ainsi suspendu dans le vide. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Te méprends pas! J'aime pas casser mes affaires c'est tout, et j'aurais plus personne à tracasser s'tu crèves. Vu qu't'a d'ja butté Ulquiorra...Autre chose. Ca fait déjà deux fois que je te sauve la vie putin! T'pourrais pas faire un peu attention?

L'adolescent tenta de paraître le plus innocent possible, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer l'air d'un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en flagrant délit. De plus, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'il se faisait intercepter en pleine tentative d'évasion...Trouver une excuse valable était sans aucun doute impossible. L'idée de prétendre souffrir de somnambulisme lui traversa l'esprit mais fut abandonnée aussitôt.

- Quoi? répondit Ichigo d'un air dubitatif. Puisque t'aimes tellement dire que je t'appartiens et que j'ai pas mon mot à dire, ça me paraît normal que tu te tapes aussi la corvée de me surveiller, ne? Vu que je m'appartiens plus, j'vois pas pourquoi je ferais gaffe...

L'adolescent marquait un point, et le Hollow se redirigea vers l'appartement en marmonnant, ordonnant à Ichigo de le suivre. Ce dernier obtempéra, trop trempé pour avoir envie de s'aventurer dehors par ce temps. Il espérait également qu'en se montrant plutôt docile, il pourrait noyer le poisson et éviter la terrible punition qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon. Il se hâta de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre avant que tout ne soit mouillée, et entreprit de se sécher et d'enfiler des vêtements chauds. Très rapidement, il rejoint Grimmjow dans le salon et s'assit également sur le canapé, regardant la télévision sans la voir. Les récents évènements l'avaient épuisé, et il ne se sentait pas la force de haïr. De plus, il était vrai que Grimmjow le sauvait pour la deuxième fois. Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant après tout. Le jeune homme secoua rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire partir cette idée. Si, il l'était! Il l'avait certes sauvé, mais il l'avait avant tout blessé, presque tué, avait inscrit son prénom dans sa chaire, en avait fait sa propriété et avait finit par l'enlever. Et la liste allait certainement s'allonger une fois que le Hollow aurait trouvé quel genre de punition il allait appliquer pour sa tentative d'évasion. Si l'adolescent avait su, il aurait regardé toutes les saisons de prison break avant de venir. M'enfin...

- Hé, Kurosaki?

Le jeune homme leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le démon, qui semblait tout aussi mou que lui. Visiblement, il avait aussi eu sa dose d'émotions et semblait trop fatigué pour torturer notre cher ami.

- Comment vous graillez, vous les humains?

- Bah...c'est une question idiote ça. On mange, point. T'as faim?

- Ouais.

- Hum...bah fais toi à bouffer.

Le Hollow leva un sourcil indigné vers son objet qui lui manquait définitivement trop de respect. Comment ça "fais-toi à bouffer" ?! D'une, Grimmjow ne savait absolument pas comment procéder et de deux, Ichigo était sa chose et devrait gentiment obéir à ses caprices. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Avec un grand sourire carnassier, il s'approcha d'Ichigo qui était non loin sur la canapé, et attrapa son bras, le tirant vers lui.

- Si tu veux pas que j'te bouffe, je te conseille de commander un truc ou je sais pas quoi...à bon entendeur.

L'Arrancar accompagna ses paroles d'un petit coup de langue dans le cou de l'adolescent. Ce-dernier, peu désireux d'en démordre, se leva en jurant, dénicha un annuaire et un téléphone fixe et commanda deux pizzas, notant au passage qu'il pourrait sûrement utiliser l'appareil une fois que Grimmjow aurait le dos tourné pour tenter à nouveau de joindre son père. Oui, c'était gras, oui, c'était pas bon à la santé, mais on s'en fout. Ca avait le mérite d'être simple et bon. De plus, le jeune homme était trop fatigué pour cuisiner lui-même et n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait un quelconque ingrédient dans ce logement "réquisitionné".

- C'est fait. Ca devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure je pense.

Informa le roux, la mine morose, avant de se rassoir dans le canapé. Qu'il aurait aimé être chez lui! Même si les deux hommes ne semblaient pas d'humeur belliqueuses -particulièrement Ichigo qui était trop épuisé de sa sortie escalade sportive- l'ambiance restait lourde. Du moins, c'est ainsi que l'adolescent la ressentait. Il ne trouvait pas le fait d'être assis sur un canapé avec Grimmjow à regarder la télévision comme normal. C'était d'ailleurs tout sauf normal! Mais au moins, Grimmjow ne semblait pas décidé à le punir pour les récents évènements. Sûrement était-il également harassé, ou en manque d'inspiration. La raison importait peu à Ichigo, qui priait simplement pour que ça continue ainsi et que de nouvelles idées étranges ne naissent pas dans l'esprit dépravé de l'homme qui l'avait littéralement enlevé.

Après une attente qui parut interminable, le livreur de pizza arriva enfin, et Ichigo se hâta de sortir récupérer sa commande et régler, heureux d'échapper un instant à la compagnie de Grimmjow. Non pas qu'il soit dérangeant, mais... Le repas se déroula dans le même silence religieux, les deux hommes ayant le regard rivé sur la télévision. L'arrancar voulait découvrir le monde des humains? Voilà qui était fait. Manger de la merde devant des émissions de merde était le principe de base de la vie de merde sur Terre, et il venait d'y être initié * . Au moins, cela permettait à Ichigo d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Il avait résolument vécut trop de choses éprouvantes ces derniers temps pour être énergique, ou même pour aller bien. Alors la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait, c'était un calme absolu, un long repos. Le seul bon point dans toute cette affaire, c'était qu'il n'irait pas en cours le lendemain, ni même avant un moment bien plus long qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer à ce moment là. Car si le jeune homme pensait qu'il n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille en attendant que Grimmjow se lasse et lui rende sa liberté, il se trompait lourdement. En effet, il était encore loin d'imaginer que cette liberté allait devenir sa plus grande hantise.

Alors qu'il tentait péniblement de rassembler ses derniers neurones fonctionnels pour réfléchir à la manière dont il tenterait de s'enfuir le lendemain et que ses paupières commençaient à tomber, l'horloge sonna onze heure. Il s'était depuis longtemps désintéressé du film de science fiction de la soirée qui en revanche semblait fasciner Grimmjow, et il se laissait rapidement gagner par le sommeil. L'Arrancar n'était pas sans avoir remarqué que de temps en temps, la tête du jeune homme tombait mollement sur le côté et que sa respiration était devenu plus lente. Aussi finit-il par déclarer, tout en éteignant la télévision:

- Va t'coucher. Tu sais où est ta chambre, et t'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour ça hein.

- Je n'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour _rien_.

Protesta le jeune homme, baillant indécemment, adoptant un air insolent. Il tenait à sa liberté et n'avait pas l'intention d'être un gentil jeune garçon soumis et obéissant.

- C'est ce qu'on a vu, ouais...

Répondit ironiquement l'Arrancar, avant de se lever et d'aller prêt du téléphone fixe.

- J'peux te dire une chose. On me fait jamais deux fois le même coup, et j'ai compris à quoi servent ces trucs.

Déclara-t-il en arrachant le fil de l'alimentation de l'appareil sous les yeux horrifiés du rouquin, à qui il venait de retirer un espoir supplémentaire. Grimmjow lui lança un grand sourire, fier de sa perspicacité, et l'ancien Shinigami vit rouge. Cet enfoiré ne lui laisserait vraiment aucune chance de s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas? Il était réellement coincé? Le Hollow ne payait rien pour attendre, et Ichigo se ferait un plaisir de prendre sa revanche dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Et pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas perdre la face.

- Bravo, tu as compris à quoi sert un téléphone, déclara-t-il d'un air hautain et visiblement irrité. Tu veux une médaille p'têtre? Ou un su-sucre?! Baka!

Grimmjow, qui semblait avoir soudain recouvré toute son énergie, le toisa avec un étonnement feint mais un amusement bien réel. Alors comme ça, le petit se rebiffait et le prenait de haut? Soit. Lui infliger une petite correction le distrairait certainement, et le gamin en avait visiblement besoin. Lui qui pensait passer une soirée calme.

- Eh bah, moi qui avait prévu d'être magnanime ce soir et de passer outre ta p'tite bévue de tout à l'heure... On pourra pas me blâmer après tout, c'est vraiment toi qui cherche la merde!

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter par les menaces déguisées du Hollow, s'énervant singulièrement.

- Je cherche la merde?! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, ouais! Je devrais gentiment rester ici et rien faire peut-être? C'est tout à fait normal que je cherche à me tirer, qui voudrait rester avec un malade comme toi qui joue aux kidnappeurs?!

Sans prévenir, Grimmjow empoigna l'adolescent par les cheveux et le força à se mettre en position à genoux, en tirant fermement sur la chevelure orange. Il se baissa à son tour pour être au même niveau qu'Ichigo, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, ses yeux d'une couleur exceptionnelle plantés dans les yeux de l'humain. Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément, sans qu'aucun ne fasse le moindre bruit, leur respiration lente et profonde synchronisée. Ichigo tentait vainement de descendre son ennemi par la pensée, tandis que ledit ennemi ne dissimulait pas une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux cérulés. Il finit par briser le silence d'une voix menaçante et doucereuse.

- J'aime bien. J'aime bien ce caractère. A vrai dire, j'ai connu personne qui me résiste de la sorte, et je trouve ça vraiment...intéressant? Pour ne pas dire autre chose...

Observant toujours le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, il se releva, sans pour autant le lâcher et en le maintenant à genoux.

- Mais ce serait vraiment dommage que tu réussisses à te sauver, ça m'attristerait, tu vois? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais pour qu'tu te sauves plus? Je te pète une jambe, c'est ça?

Mimant de mettre sa menace à exécution, Grimmjow se délecta de la peur apparue furtivement sur le visage de sa proie. Il ne pouvait le nier, il adorait ça. Être en position de force, avoir sa victime sous son joug et sentir son pouls s'accélérer à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait...c'était un sentiment incroyablement excitant. Et lorsque la proie en question se trouvait être Ichigo, c'était carrément grisant. Car il était indéniablement spécial, et pouvoir le dominer faisait naître chez Grimmjow des sentiments remarquablement singuliers.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas...

Demanda le jeune homme peu rassuré, tout en plissant les yeux.

- Oh, tu crois?

Évidemment. Quelle question idiote. Grimmjow n'obéissait à aucune morale. Il ne connaissait pas de règle, n'avait pas de retenu ni de pitié. Et voilà, l'ancien Shinigami s'était encore mis dans une situation délicate. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tout simplement tu et réfugié dans "sa" chambre? Pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué inutilement? Vraiment, son impulsivité et sa témérité le perdraient. Du moins, elles commenceraient par lui couter une jambe. L'humain resta stoïque lorsque le Hollow le força à se mettre debout, ne voulant pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il redoutait les prochaines secondes.

- Tout bien réfléchis, ce s'rait quand même vraiment pas pratique...Mais pour te faire passer l'envie de t'sauver par la fenêtre à nouveau, je pourrais au moins te casser un poignet, nan? Après tout, t'en as pas besoin de deux.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sérieux. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent et il eut un mouvement de recul, mais trop tard. Grimmjow avait déjà attrapé son poignet de ses deux mains et, avec le sourire sadique qu'on lui connaissait si bien, il cassa d'un coup sec l'os du poignet de l'humain. Le craquement macabre et bruyant vint briser le silence, rapidement suivit par le hurlement de la proie que Grimmjow n'avait pas pris la peine de faire taire. Il aimait ça. Entendre ce jeune gémir de la sorte...

- Espèce de taré! T'es vraiment dingue!

Hurla le blessé, ses yeux se mouillant progressivement. Il tenait de sa main valide le poignet littéralement brisé, contenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa douleur. Visiblement, il luttait contre les larmes qui commençaient à poindre aux bords de ses yeux haineux. C'était frustrant, d'être aussi faible, face à cet ennemi qu'il avait auparavant envoyé à terre!

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, Kurosaki!

Satisfait, le Hollow prit soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée et de mettre la clé dans la poche de son blue jeans, avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il repassa devant Ichigo, toujours à genoux et immobile, tentant de maintenir son poignet, il s'accroupit face à lui. De sa main droite, il saisit le menton de l'adolescent, le forçant à relever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Surtout, n'change pas. Ce serait ennuyeux.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser empoisonné sur son front, avant de sortir de la pièce en laissant le jeune Ichigo seul avec lui-même. Et celui-ci se demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas tout simplement chercher un couteau de cuisine pour essayer d'égorger son tortionnaire pendant son sommeil. Avait-il peur que cela se retourne encore une fois contre lui? Il n'avait pas oublié l'usage que Grimmjow avait fait des bouts de miroir avec lesquels Ichigo avait tenté de se défendre, et il se rappellerait certainement toute sa vie de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Cet homme était définitivement un monstre, qu'il lui ait sauvé la mise ou pas. Et comme si l'adolescent n'était pas déjà assez troublé, il devait maintenant également réfléchir à la signification de ce baiser. Pourquoi ce geste? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Blessé, Ichigo se rendit dans sa salle de bain et passa son poignet sous l'eau froide pendant un très long moment, cogitant, avant de tenter de maintenir l'os brisé avec des bandages. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de voir un médecin dès le lendemain, ou la blessure risquait de très mal tourner.

Blessé corporellement autant que mentalement, Ichigo entreprit d'aller se coucher, ne souhaitant pas réfléchir davantage. Avant cela, il devait remettre des draps à son lit... Il ressortit dans le salon et finit par trouver la penderie, dans laquelle il prit les draps nécessaires, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Avec une seule main, la tâche s'avérait vraiment fastidieuse, mais le rouquin ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander de l'aide à l'autre enfoiré responsable de ses blessures. Il préférait encore dormir par terre! Après un long combat avec les maudits tissus, il finit par triompher - ça faisait longtemps! - avant de se jeter sur son lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le poignet cassé. Mais comme on aurait pu le prévoir, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Trop de questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait-il amené ici, pourquoi jetait-il son dévolu sur lui? Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Et une fois que l'Arrancar se lasserait, allait-il le tuer? Pourquoi était-il si violent et menaçant par moment, tout en agissant de manière plus douce à d'autre? Après avoir avoué à demi mots s'être inquiété pour lui, il l'avait blessé avec sadisme encore une fois, pour finir par l'embrasser sur le front avec une douceur qu'Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez ce type? Pourquoi jouait-il avec lui de la sorte? L'adolescent en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait souffrir d'on ne sait quelle forme de schizophrénie, ou bien être tout simplement complètement taré. En rage, Ichigo abattit son unique poing valide contre le matelas, tentant vainement d'extérioriser sa haine.

- PUTIN!

Mais à vrai dire, Grimmjow lui-même ne comprenait pas tout, et la journée avait été plutôt éprouvante. Il avait découvert une partie du monde humain d'un autre point de vue, et avait également apprit à connaître l'adolescent dans un autre contexte que celui des combats qu'ils s'étaient livrés. Et s'il avait clairement dénoté que son insolence était toujours présente, il avait découvert une certaine fragilité et une inquiétude nouvelle. Il ne pouvait le nier, s'il avait eu un cœur, ce-dernier aurait loupé un battement lorsqu'il avait vu Ichigo suspendu dans le vide. Il avait sentit un certain malaise le prendre au ventre à ce moment là, et s'était hâté de lui venir en aide. Pourquoi? L'espace d'un instant, il avait craint pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, s'était réellement inquiété, et il avait encore du mal à le concevoir. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces choses nouvelles étaient provoquées par le jeune homme? La culpabilité, les remords, l'attirance, et maintenant l'inquiétude...Lorsqu'il lui avait brisé le poignet pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas une nouvelle évasion par la fenêtre, une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'avait envahie, chose qu'il avait d'ailleurs superbement bien dissimulée. Mais en même temps, il avait encore une fois apprécié le voir souffrir. Pourquoi une telle ambivalence dans ses sentiments? A quoi tout cela rimait-il? La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que la culpabilité avait pris le dessus et qu'il n'avait pu se retenir d'avoir _ce_ geste doux envers lui, comme pour calmer sa conscience. Et étonnement, il avait apprécié cette proximité, bien qu'il sache que cela n'allègerait en rien les souffrances qu'il avait encore causées.

Mais il était inutile de tergiverser avec lui-même à cette heure avancée. Après tout, il était venu ici pour trouver de l'occupation et se couper de l'ennui du Hueco Mundo, et avec tout le remue ménage que causait le rouquin, il était servit.

* * *

* Qu'ils ne se plaignent pas, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une version japonaise des anges de la réalité...Ceci dit, les émissions japonaises font peur aussi. Très peur.

**Non désolée, le citron n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience, patience...**


	16. Puisque tu m'emmerdes - Discovery

_BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! Je suis de retour! Et Dieu que je suis heureuse!_

_Le concert de Rammstein hier soir au zénith de Nancy était exceptionnel, splendide, éprouvant...Après 8 heures d'attente en plein soleil, qui m'ont couté des coups de soleil comme je n'en ai encore jamais eu de ma vie, on est enfin entré. Je suis passée sur france 3 d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui regardaient les infos et qui ont vu une fille aux cheveux bleus affalée contre une barrière...c'était Tsumi x) J'étais tout devant dans la fosse, à quelques mètres de la scène à peine, et dès la première chanson je me suis retrouvée prise dans des poggos qui m'ont coûté mes pieds (note à moi même: plus jamais de poggo en ballerines quand tous les autres autours de vous sont des metalleux en New Rock ou Doc Marteen's) mais bon sang que c'était génial! Je recommande à tous les amateurs de metal, le spectacle est sublime, sans parler des lances flammes et des artifices tout du long *.*_

_J'ai vu un roux à côté d'un punk aux cheveux bleus, imaginez ma pensée xD_

_Bref, j'étais aux anges, et désormais je suis épuisée x)_

_Mais comme je suis une gentille jeune fille attentionnée et délicate (comment ça vous n'y croyez pas?! ), je vous ai préparé ce chapitre avant de retourner me coucher récupérer de cette éprouvante aventure. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de mes chapitres en ce moment...Je trouve qu'on est un peu dans une partie plate de l'histoire (du moins les deux derniers chapitres) mais l'histoire va enfin prendre la tournure que vous attendiez toutes dans deux chapitres si mes calculs sont bons! Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer bande de sales jeunes!_

_Ah et autre chose! J'AI MON BAC! Youhou! Allez soyez sympa, partagez ma joie... Maintenant je peux me vanter d'avoir eu 20 en philo, 18 en SVT, 17 en physique chimie (et 6 en maths...) et d'avoir mon bac S mention bien avec 15.13 de moyenne ainsi que mon Abitur avec 1.6! (Oui, on s'en fou, désolée, je me tais.)_

_Tsumi_

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Ichigo n'avait pas réussi à dormir comme il l'aurait souhaité. D'une part tiraillé par toutes ses réflexions et d'autre part tenu éveillé par la douleur provenant de son poignet, il n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Aussi s'était-il contenté de choir allongé, cherchant un peu de réconfort sous des couettes extraordinairement denses et chaudes. Sans succès. Tout lui paraissait horriblement froid et vide. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, et il priait pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Qu'il ne soit jamais arrivé là. Pour qu'il ferme les yeux et se réveille chez lui, évitant les coups de pieds matinaux de son père. Pour que Grimmjow ne soit pas réel. Pour qu'il ne soit jamais vraiment venu. Mais malheureusement, il faisait face à la vérité et uniquement à la vérité.

Cette nuit-là, il passa trop de temps à cogiter. A s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. A essayer d'analyser les actions de son tortionnaire, mais il n'arriva à rien de concluant. Alors, las de rester à ne rien faire d'autre que se torturer l'esprit, il se leva. Ce manque de sommeil drastique avait le don de le rendre très nerveux et de mauvaise humeur, et il était d'ores et déjà persuadé que cette journée serait mauvaise. Il prit une très longue douche, très chaude, en se demandant ce que les autres pouvaient bien faire. Si Chad, Inoue et Ishida s'inquiétaient. S'ils avaient fait le rapprochement avec l'attaque de Grimmjow qui l'avait expédié à l'hôpital. S'ils le cherchaient. Si Benkei allait bien. Si son père s'inquiétait. Si ses sœurs comprenaient. Tant de questions et aucune réponse...Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, Ichigo prit la peine de se regarder dans le miroir, pour observer des cernes trop marquées à son goût. Il arrangea ses cheveux à présent aussi longs que lors de son combat avec Aizen, et jugea qu'il serait vraiment temps d'aller chez le coiffeur. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le moment. Il entreprit de se vêtir, ce qui se révéla être une épreuve avec une seule main. Aussi réussit-il à enfiler un jean noir et un pull bien chaud après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée.

- P'tain...

Il sortit dans le salon encore désert. Grimmjow dormait visiblement encore, et l'humain s'assit à la table de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, se demandant que faire. Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de cette solitude pour partir? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, il se rappela que la veille au soir, le Hollow avait pris la clé et l'avait glissée dans la poche de son blue jeans. Ce qui signifiait que désormais, cette clé était dans la chambre de Grimmjow. Où ce-dernier était en train de dormir. L'humain fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon. S'il entrait et qu'il réveillait Grimmjow, il devrait encore répondre de ses actes, et perdre l'usage de son autre main ne le tentait pas plus que ça. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait certainement que très peu d'occasion de la sorte...Il fallait au moins essayer. Tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible, l'humain se dirigea vers la chambre de Grimmjow et se trouva face à la porte. Que faire? Entrer? Ne pas entrer? Ichigo n'en savait que trop rien. Quelque part, il appréhendait réellement ce qu'il pourrait trouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais l'appel de la liberté était plus fort, et il se saisit de la poignée. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Grimmjow visiblement pas du matin, qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec un regard interrogateur. _Et merde._

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là?

Demanda-t-il tout en s'étirant et en entrant dans le salon, vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un sweat shirt zippé ouvert, ce qui devait visiblement lui faire office de pyjama. Le rouquin piqua un far, ne pouvant clairement pas admettre qu'il venait de tenter de s'évader pour la troisième fois en vingt quatre heures.

- Euh...je voulais voir si tu dormais encore...

Le Hollow haussa les épaules, désinvolte, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé tout en baillant outrageusement. Visiblement, il émergeait d'un long sommeil, et Ichigo l'enviait un peu. Lui n'avait pas pu fermé l'œil, et ce maudit Arrancar en était l'unique cause. Cet enfoiré...S'il n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil au compteur, l'adolescent pouvait se montrer réellement détestable. Et il sentait d'ailleurs qu'il était cran, surtout maintenant qu'il venait de perdre l'opportunité de s'enfuir pendant le sommeil de l'autre.²

- Vous déjeunez quoi, vous les humains?

Demanda Grimmjow en levant les yeux vers le rouquin, qui arborait un air de zombie.

- Ouah, t'as d'ces cernes...On dirait que t'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit!

- Sûrement parce que c'est le cas! Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Et on se demande à qui la faute...

Ajouta-t-il en jetant au Hollow un regard aussi noir que le café qu'il s'apprêtait à préparer. Ce-dernier observa un instant le poignet bandé qu'il avait lui-même cassé la veille, notant au passage que ce-dernier avait commencé à gonfler.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous les humains êtes super longs à guérir...

Commenta le Hollow sur le ton du reproche, comme si Ichigo était l'unique responsable de sa situation, car il était humain. Cette remarque eut le don d'énerver le rouquin, qui sentait déjà la journée de merde se profiler, mais ne releva pas. Muet et agissant le plus froidement possible envers le Hollow, il se servit une tasse à la cafetière et s'assit sans lui accorder un regard. Le Hollow, qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose, l'imita, faisant une étrange grimace après les premières gorgées de la boisson inconnue. Il se demanda comment le roux pouvait en boire autant, ce-dernier étant en effet littéralement scotché à la cafetière. Vraiment, la journée promettait d'être dure. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent de la sorte, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne parlent, Ichigo ignorant superbement la présence du Hollow. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais son poignet gonflait un peu et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment sortir d'ici. Si seulement Orihime pouvait être là...

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Demanda le Hollow avec une indifférence feinte, ne comprenant pas ce qui clochait chez l'adolescent. Ce-dernier cogna sa tasse contre la table, daignant enfin lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Tu demandes si "quelque chose ne va pas"?

Répéta-t-il en hachant les mots, sa colère non dissimulée.

- Évidemment que quelque chose ne va pas, continua-t-il, tu as vu un peu l'état de mon poignet? Espèce de débile!

Grimmjow constata que visiblement, le manque de sommeil rendait le rouquin plus qu'irritable, et il se retint de ne pas lui mettre une grande gifle pour lui apprendre à ne pas hurler dans les tympans des gens dès le matin.

- Bah quoi? Il est gonflé, et alors?

Le rouquin, impulsif attrapa sa tasse et l'envoya sur le Hollow à l'autre bout de la table, qui l'évita avec souplesse et la regarda s'écraser par terre quelques mètres plus loin. Ce gosse commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs à être si agité dès le réveil! Ok, il devait certainement avoir très mal, mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à souffrir en silence? Grimmjow se leva et attrapa le poignet blessé du rouquin, qu'il serra consciencieusement, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

- Écoute moi bien Kurosaki, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est le grabuge dès le matin. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule, d'aller ramasser cette putin de tasse et on verra ce qu'on fera pour ton poignet après, ok?! Et ne viens pas te plaindre quand t'es le seul responsable! Si t'avais pas essayé de te tirer, on n'en serait pas là, alors assume un peu les conséquences de tes actes, pigé?

Ronchonnant, le rouquin s'exécuta une fois que Grimmjow l'eut lâché, ésperant qu'il lui permettrait d'aller voir un docteur ou quelque chose du genre. Une fois qu'il eut finit de ramasser les débris de tasse, il retourna se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte avec fracas. _Bon débarras_, pensa Grimmjow, heureux de pouvoir enfin émerger dans le calme. Le bruit matinal ne lui réussissait pas, et il se demandait comment l'ancien Shinigami pouvait déjà être aussi réveillé et sous tension. Mais il était vrai que son poignet n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout et devait grandement le faire souffrir ; ce qui était, rappelons-le, le but premier. Mais l'Arrancar s'en voulait quelque peu, et considérait l'idée de peut-être éventuellement lui permettre de soigner ça avant que ça ne dégénère. Avoir un jouet tout cassé n'était pas très intéressant non plus, si? Le Hollow finit donc avec difficulté sa tasse de cette boisson amère, avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer. Il alla ensuite toquer à la porte d'Ichigo, qui répondit avec un charmant "va te faire foutre", puis entra. Le gamin était dans sa salle de bain, au prise avec des rouleaux de bandage et de sparadraps, essayant de serrer au mieux son poignet pour éviter le gonflement. Grimmjow soupira et l'interrompit.

- Ok, ok, tu me fais vraiment trop pitié comme ça. Faut aller où pour faire voir ça?

Le rouquin leva des yeux étonnés vers le Hollow, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Eh ben...considérant le fait que c'est sûrement cassé, je dirais qu'il faut aller aux urgences...

- J'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, moi...

- Je m'en doute bien!

- Enfin bon, si y a pas le choix.

D'un geste de la tête, Grimmjow invita Ichigo à sortir pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Au moins, le gamin arrêterait de piailler une fois que ce serait réparé, et ils pourraient entreprendre d'autres activités. C'est donc dans un climat plutôt tendu que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital de proximité, et ils s'assirent gentiment dans la file d'attente, sous le regard médusé de certains patients visiblement pas habitués aux cheveux bleus. L'attente était vraiment longue, très longue, et Grimmjow hésita à partir plusieurs fois.

- T'as mal? Demanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

- A ton avis? Évidemment que ça fait mal!

- Tant mieux, tu le méritais!

Et tous les courts échanges qu'ils eurent ce matin là avaient cette forme. Après de longues heures, tous deux finirent par ressortir de l'hôpital, l'avant bras du rouquin soigneusement protégé d'un plâtre plus que gênant selon l'adolescent de mauvaise humeur. Mais il ne se plaignit pas outre mesure; après tout, Grimmjow avait eu la décence de l'amener, bien que strictement rien ne l'y obligeait. Il semblait à Ichigo qu'il commençait à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement du Hollow: il cassait puis réparait, pour certainement mieux recommencer. A quoi aurait-il droit la prochaine fois? Le passage à l'hôpital avait été littéralement chronophage, et quatorze heure approchait déjà.

- On devrait peut-être aller manger quelque chose?

Proposa Grimmjow, prévoyant de continuer sa visite du monde humain l'après-midi même. Après tout, c'était bien pour changer d'environnement qu'il était venu, et dans l'histoire Ichigo était un plus non négligeable. Le jeune humain acquiesça, toujours enfermé dans son silence. Il en voulait à Grimmjow, et contrairement à ce dernier, il ne voulait pas agir comme si de rien n'était. L'Arrancar profitait simplement, sans se poser plus de question, et se conduisait comme si c'était tout à fait normal que ces deux-là, qui avaient si souvent essayés de s'entre tuer par le passé, se promènent ensemble en ville à la recherche d'un endroit où manger. Forcément, ce-dernier ne pouvait pas être mal à l'aise puisque c'est lui qui dirigeait. Mais Ichigo devait rester avec lui contre son gré, par obligation pour sauver sa vie. Et il aurait réellement du mal à s'y faire. Après quelques instants, ils finirent par entrer dans un petit local de restauration rapide et le rouquin s'assit en face du Hollow, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment se conduire. Devait-il jouer le jeu et prétendre que tout était normal? Devait-il accepter sa position de "détenu"? Ichigo n'arrivait pas du tout à se décider sur la conduite à adopter. Tout le long du repas, il ne toucha pas à son assiette et tritura ce plâtre gênant. Et dire qu'il devrait le garder deux semaines...Où serait-il dans deux semaines? Encore avec Grimmjow? Ou aurait-il réussi à se sauver? Il ne pouvait pas encore se douter qu'il ne serait ni à Tokyo ni même chez lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à faire cette après-midi, Kurosaki?

Demanda Grimmjow à l'humain, le tirant de ses réflexions. Oui. Il devait encore trouver de quoi occuper cette bête sauvage, sous peine de servir d'attraction lui-même, certainement. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien plaire au Hollow, à part torturer et tuer des gens? Sûrement pas grand chose...Autant se reporter aux activités touristiques classiques.

- Euh...On pourrait...Aller voir la tour de Tokyo, peut-être?

Lui-même avait très envie de visiter cette tour, réplique légèrement plus grande de la tour Eiffel française. Alors autant en profiter. Puisque de toute manière il était rendu là, impuissant, autant œuvrer pour que le séjour soit le moins désagréable possible. Et pour cela, il devait premièrement se débarrasser de sa mauvaise humeur. Au fond, il ne risquait rien en publique. L'Arrancar avait beau ne pas connaître le monde des humains, il n'était sûrement pas sans ignorer qu'on n'avait pas le droit de démembrer les autres personnes. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se rendirent jusqu'à la grande et impressionnante tour de Tokyo.

- On va monter tout en haut?

Demanda Grimmjow, l'air suspicieux.

- Bah...ouais.

Entreprenant, le Hollow se dirigea vers un des pieds de la tour et commença purement et simplement à escalader, devant le regard effaré de quelques passants.

- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

S'exclama Ichigo en se précipitant vers le Hollow.

- Bah, je monte, quelle question!

- Mais il faut pas monter par là!

Le réprimanda Ichigo, tout en tirant sur la veste de Grimmjow pour le faire redescendre. Ce-dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de se laisser retomber au sol, toisant l'adolescent.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne pourrais pas suivre avec ton bras...

- Mais c'est pas ça, Baka! Il faut faire la queue, comme tout le monde. On escalade pas des tours dans le monde des humains, c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Hum...pas faux.

Commenta le Hollow avant de se diriger vers la file d'attente, puis de s'arrêter net.

- Kurosaki. T'parlais pas de cette file-là quand même?

- Si.

- T'as vu à quel point elle est longue? On peut pas tout simplement en frapper quelques uns et prendre leur place?

Demanda Grimmjow, plein d'espoir, un sourire belliqueux sur le visage.

- Ah, non, non, ça tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux vraiment pas!

Répondit-il en voyant le Hollow s'avancer dangereusement vers quelques pauvres touristes sûrement chinois (oui, ils sont partout) et il se hâta de se mettre sur son chemin.

- Tch! Vous êtes ennuyeux, vous, les humains!

- Si ça te fait tellement chier, tu peux toujours retourner au Hueco Mundo, ça ne me dérange pas du tout!

- Non. T'emmerder est bien plus drôle.

Ichigo accusa le coup, comprenant que Grimmjow devait certainement faire de son mieux pour le rendre fou, même inconsciemment. _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais cap à passer, juste un mauvais cap..._Accompagné de Grimmjow, il se rangea dans la file et sortit tant bien que mal une cigarette de son blouson, et l'alluma. Il faisait environ deux ou trois degrés, et tout le monde, à l'exception de l'Arrancar, était chaudement vêtu. Ce-dernier toisa d'ailleurs l'adolescent, et demanda, intrigué.

- C'est quoi c'truc?

- Une cigarette.

- Ah.

Grimmjow n'était pas plus avancé, mais soit. Après une attente qui parut encore une fois interminable pour notre ami Arrancar qui se retenait difficilement de ne pas faucher la tête de toutes ces personnes arrivées avant lui, ils parvinrent au sommet de la tour, quelque 300 mètres au-dessus du sol. De tout là-haut, on pouvait observer tout Tokyo, mais les deux hommes étaient habitués à ce genre de vue. Ils s'étaient souvent battus dans les aires à des hauteurs pareilles, mais le fait de savoir que cette-fois aucun des deux ne pouvaient voler (Grimmjow étant dans un gigai) changeait légèrement la donne. Ichigo s'approcha du bord, non loin du grillage de sécurité, et admira la vue. Il regarda longtemps dans la direction de Karakura, se demandant quand il y retournerait et ce que ses amis pouvaient bien y faire. Il eut cependant une petite pensée amusée en imaginant tous ses pauvres camarades en cours. Il n'y avait pas que du mal à se faire kidnapper, après tout!

- On redescend par les escaliers?

Proposa Grimmjow après quelque temps, commençant certainement à se lasser.

- Si tu veux...

Consentit Ichigo en passant devant et en s'engageant dans les quelques 1000 marches d'escaliers, chose que n'importe quelle personne censée ne ferait pas, pour une seule et bonne raison. Alors que le rouquin commençait à descendre, perdu dans ses pensées, Grimmjow qui s'ennuyait quelque peu eut la superbe idée de le pousser. Parce que c'est drôle. Si si, je vous assure. Du moins, pour lui, mais pas pour Ichigo qui faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque en se sentant partir vers l'avant et s'imaginait déjà 600 marches plus bas. Pendant quelques secondes, il réussit à se maintenir en équilibre en brassant l'air avec ses bras, avant que deux mains masculines n'attrapent ses épaules pour le tirer en arrière et le coller contre lui, le ramenant sur la même marche d'escalier. Ichigo, haletant, ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour incendier le fautif. Ledit fautif arborait un grand sourire, certainement satisfait de son coup. Tandis qu'une de ses mains enlaçait le torse du garçon contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne retombe, son autre main se posa sur son cœur, remarquant qu'il battait anormalement rapidement, affolé. Cela amusait Grimmjow de voir comment le jeune homme se laissait surprendre par presque rien, et la manière dont toutes ses émotions se traduisaient sur son visage une à une. Surprise, peur, soulagement, colère... Il trouvait ça réellement amusant de voir comment le jeune réagissait avec toute son impulsivité à la moindre provocation, et c'était bien plus intéressant que n'importe quelle tour pour lui. Et il fallait aussi bien l'admettre: l'avoir collé contre lui n'était pas déplaisant non plus.

- T'aurais pu me tuer, abruti!

Grimmjow ricana, et susurra dans son oreille.

- Relax, c'était juste une blague, Kurosaki...

- Et si j'étais vraiment tombé?!

- Ah, je suppose qu' tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais c'est pas le cas, si?

Ichigo ronchonna, éberlué par tant d'inconscience et d'irresponsabilité, puis se rendit compte que Grimmjow le tenait toujours. Il avait vraiment la carrure large et faisait aisément le tour du torse du jeune homme, le calant contre le sien. Bien qu'il fasse très froid dehors, Ichigo pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements et...

- Lâche-moi.

Ordonna Ichigo, soudain mal à l'aise. Grimmjow resserra son étreinte, trop content d'avoir encore une occasion d'embêter le jeune homme. Le déstabiliser était quelque chose de vraiment divertissant également.

- Lâche-moi j'tai dit!

- Et si je refuse?

Le jeune homme écrasa le pied de Grimmjow en guise de réponse, le faisant le lâcher sous la surprise. Il se hâta de redescendre quelques marches pour ne pas se faire attraper à nouveau, et se retourna pour voir Grimmjow sourire d'un air inquiétant.

- On va dire que tu t'en sors bien sur ce coup là...Allez, descend va!

- Je préfère que tu passes devant en fait.

- J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

Répondit le Hollow en prenant la tête et en continuant la descente. Vraiment, Ichigo était fait pour être taquiné, que ce soit gentiment ou non, et Grimmjow ne s'en lasserait sûrement jamais.

Dans la maison Kurosaki à Karakura, l'heure était plutôt à la panique. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'Ichigo n'était pas rentré, et c'était un secret pour personne que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Étant donné qu'il se passait rarement quelque chose dans cette ville, la nouvelle de la fusillade à la sortie d'un bar avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et Isshin n'était pas sans savoir que son fils fréquentait ce bar. Et à tous les coups, avec sa poisse habituelle, il devait très certainement avoir été pris dedans. Ses peurs s'étaient confirmées lorsque le lendemain, un jeune homme androgyne était venu lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Ichigo, car eux-même avaient perdus sa trace durant cette altercation. Et depuis ce fameux samedi soir, personne n'avait revu le rouquin. Le lycée avait appelé, de même qu'Orihime, mais le paternel n'avait jamais su quoi répondre, car il était certainement le plus inquiet de tous. Il avait compris que quelque chose clochait réellement lorsque son fils unique l'avait appelé, parlant rapidement et avec un air stressé qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, comme s'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Et lorsque la liaison avait été soudainement coupée, Isshin avait eu la preuve que son fils n'était pas seul, et certainement en danger. Alors il le retrouverait. Fatigué, Isshin regarda par la fenêtre, alors que la nuit tombait. Son Ichigo était certainement là, quelque part au dehors, à attendre que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Ou plutôt à essayer de s'en sortir seul, le connaissant. C'était déjà la troisième nuit où il ne rentrerait pas, la troisième d'une trop longue série. Oui, coûte que coûte, il retrouverait son fils.

Fils qui à l'heure qu'il était se trouvait par la force des choses assis dans une salle de cinéma, sans vraiment comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là. Tout d'abord, après avoir mangé rapidement, ils étaient passé devant un grand cinéma où une immense affiche du dernier film d'horreur trônait glorieusement. Tant de sang et de boyaux avait de tout évidence attiré l'attention de Grimmjow, qui avait premièrement correctement proposé avec une autorité similaire à celle du capitaine Unohana d'aller voir ce film. Ichigo avait refusé, carrément réticent, puis s'était fait misérablement traîner jusque dans la salle, devant un vendeur de billets interdit par la scène. Ensuite, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était retrouvé assis au dernier rang dans un coin sombre avec Grimmjow, un grand paquet de pop corn sur les genoux, et c'est ainsi que le cauchemar avait commencé.

Ichigo n'avait jamais été fan des films d'horreurs. Jamais. Mais il n'appartenait pas non plus à cette catégorie de trouillard qui se cachait les yeux à chaque éclat de sang. Après tout, lui-même avait vécut pas mal de boucherie et s'était fait transpercé à de nombreuses reprises. Mais, aussi courageux soit-il, personne ne peut regarder un film d'horreur dans le noir avec Grimmjow. Personne. (Ne vous mentez pas à vous même. Personne je vous dis!)

Et cela faisait donc environ vingt minutes que les deux jeunes hommes avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran, l'un savourant toute cette effusion de sang, l'autre se demandant comment on pouvait trouver un quelconque plaisir à regarder ce genre de chose. Et cela ne fit que renforcer l'avis d'Ichigo sur Grimmjow: "Ce type est un psychopathe en puissance." Alors le rouquin attendait avec hâte que la fin du film arrive, ne restant pas en place, observant en coin chaque mouvement de Grimmjow de peur que ce dernier ne se laisse un peu trop inspirer par les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Rien que le fait d'être assis à côté de lui était effrayant. Même de cette manière, Grimmjow était encore bien plus imposant et plus grand que lui, ce qui ne rassurait pas l'humain. En réalité, même en gigai, Grimmjow inspirait le respect. Ce n'est que quand arriva une séance d'écartèlement filmée d'un peu trop près que le rouquin détourna les yeux, estimant avoir vu assez d'horreur dans sa vie pour devoir en rajouter une couche ainsi. Mais l'horreur allait crescendo, et je ne me permettrai même pas de décrire les scènes suivantes ici. Ichigo sentit la nausée lui monter (ah le menu maxi best of du Mcdonald...) et se retenu à grand mal. Remarquant son malaise, Grimmjow se retourna vers lui, surpris.

- Tu te sens pas bien?

Le rouquin secoua la tête à droite, n'ayant définitivement pas apprécié que des enfants aient pu être martyrisés de la sorte, des images trop rudes en tête.

- Mange alors!

Le Hollow attrapa un pop corn qu'il porta à la bouche d'Ichigo en toute innocence, pensant peut-être sincèrement que c'était censé soulager la nausée. Ce-dernier protesta et garda les lèvres hermétiquement closes, n'ayant visiblement pas encore compris qu'on ne pouvait rationnellement pas refuser quelque chose à Grimmjow. Le Hollow se renfrogna, frustré, bien décidé à faire obéir l'humain, qui lui refusait par pur esprit de contradiction.

- Avale j't'ai dit!

Insista le Hollow, tenant la tête d'Ichigo entre une de ses mains et appuyant sur le pop corn avec l'autre. L'ancien Shinigami finit par se rendre et avala la satané sucrerie, qui avait l'amer goût de la défaite. Et les contacts répétés avec Grimmjow commençaient sérieusement à le perturber. L'intéressé, lui, ne loupait plus une occasion pour contrarier le jeune homme. Il avait certainement du décréter qu'aujourd'hui, il le ferait chier de cette manière. Ainsi, dès que l'occasion se présentait, il sautait dessus pour faire peur au jeune homme ou bien le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Ichigo devait admettre que c'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait pu vivre pour le moment. C'était léger, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Hollow lui semblait être plus doux. Peut-être était-ce l'exposition prolongée au mode de vie humain...Était-ce concevable que le Hollow ait gagné en humanité? Non, non ça ne l'était pas. Grimmjow resterait toujours Grimmjow, et si il s'accordait une trêve avec la barbarie, ça ne pouvait être que pour mieux recommencer plus tard.

Et il restait encore une heure de film.

- Grimmjow...Je peux sortir t'attendre dehors?

Demanda le roux, visiblement refroidit par le film. D'ailleurs, presque toutes les personnes avaient quitté la salle, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même? Ichigo frémit en se disant que les rares personnes restantes devaient être de la même trempe que son tortionnaire. Brr, se retrouver dans une salle noire entouré de Grimmjows...L'humain ferait certainement beaucoup de cauchemar ce soir, et aurait tout donné pour avoir Zangetsu avec lui. Pressé de sortir, il commença à se lever mais fut stopper par Grimmjow qui attrapa sa manche.

- Mais bien sûr, et comme ça quand je sortirai tu auras disparu. Tu crois vraiment que je suis idiot?

- M-même pas! C'était sans arrière pensée, je veux juste pas voir ton film pour psychopathes dans ton genre et-

- J'ai dit non. Tu te rassois et c'est tout.

Décréta le Hollow en tirant Ichigo par le vêtement, le forçant à se rassoir. Ce-dernier protesta vivement, ne supportant décidément aucune forme d'autorité. Ok, Grimmjow aimait bien -pour ne pas dire adorait- quand Ichigo se rebiffait car ça mettait un peu d'action lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, mais lorsqu'il était absorbé par un film, c'était une toute autre histoire.

- J'ai pas à t'obéir de toute manière, et tu ne me forceras pas à rester regarder ça. C'est glauque, c'est gore, c'est malsain, et ça contribue juste à rendre les gens déjà atteints encore plus tarés! Je me sauverai pas, alors m'emmerde pas et laisse moi aller t'attendre devant. Je ferai je sais pas quoi jusque là et...

- Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule?!

Gronda Grimmjow qui commençait visiblement à s'énerver. Pourquoi fallait-il que le roux parle autant?! Ne pouvait-il pas être calme pour une fois? Le film devenait vraiment intéressant. Le moment où la superbe blonde aux gros seins allait se faire découper en petits morceaux ne tarderait pas à arriver, et l'Arrancar ne voulait pas le louper.

- Non, et moi je bouge.

Répondit le Shinigami en se levant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Grimmjow, qui, à l'aide d'un magnifique croche pied, fit tomber le jeune homme allongé sur les sièges. Heureusement, la salle était presque vide et personne ne se plaint du bruit. Lentement, à la manière d'un fauve, Grimmjow s'approcha du roux qui jura.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te ligote pour ne pas que tu partes, Kurosaki?

- C'est pas comme si tu avais de quoi le faire, hein...

- Tu crois?

Demanda le Hollow tout en s'emparant de l'écharpe du rouquin. Ce-dernier blêmit un peu, et se laissa tomber par terre pour échapper à Grimmjow. Rapidement, il rampa sous quelques rangées de sièges désertes, légèrement handicapé par son bras gauche dans le plâtre. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir! Il constata avec horreur que l'Arrancar s'était prêté au jeu, et que lui aussi rampait sous les sièges dans sa direction. Le rouquin accéléra, puis étouffa un cri lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper sa cheville. Au même moment, la blonde aux gros seins du film hurla tandis qu'elle était en train de subir on ne sait quelle torture que je ne souhaite pas évoquer. L'ambiance était vraiment trop glauque...Le rouquin se sentit tiré en arrière -Grimmjow avait vraiment beaucoup de force! - et ne parvint pas, avec une seule main, à s'accrocher au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait allongé avec Grimmjow au pied de leurs sièges respectifs.

- Ohoh.

Lâcha le brun lorsqu'il vit l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de Grimmjow. Cette fois, il avait l'air vraiment énervé. Pendant un instant, Ichigo se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin, puis estima qu'il était dans son bon droit d'essayer de fuir dès que l'occasion se présentait. De plus, celui qui le ferait obéir au doigt et à l'œil n'était pas né. Ichigo était bien décidé à en découdre. Non pas que sortir de la salle lui tenait tant à cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas envisager de perdre la confrontation. Il darda sur Grimmjow un regard provocateur, le mettant sûrement au défis de lui faire le moindre mal. Bien que Grimmjow soit plus fort que lui, Ichigo savait se défendre, et le fait que le sexta soit dans un gigai les mettait presque sur un pied d'égalité.

- Tu fais chier Kurosaki! A cause de toi, j'ai loupé le meurtre de l'autre salope de service!

Cracha Grimmjow, tout en immobilisant l'humain en s'asseyant tout simplement dessus. Ichigo, allongé sous Grimmjow, se raidit. Cette position le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, et il avait l'impression plus que jamais d'être soumis au Hollow et surtout, d'être impuissant.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de se mettre en colère pour ça...Et bouge-toi de là!

Déclara Ichigo tout en tentant de faire bouger l'Arrancar.

- J'crois pas non...T'as toujours pas l'air d'avoir pigé que t'es à moi. Alors tu m'emmerdes, tu payes.

Puisque Grimmjow avait loupé le moment le plus intéressant de tout le film, autant essayer de donner le change comme il le pouvait. Il tenterait de compenser aux dépends du garçon qu'il avait sous la main. Mais que pourrait-il bien faire cette fois? Tout en réfléchissant, il laissa une main menaçante vagabonder sur le visage et le corps de l'ancien Shinigami qui s'était légèrement calmé. Ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, il le reconnaissait, c'était d'avoir Ichigo à sa merci. Que ce soit en le faisant souffrir corporellement ou en le tracassant moralement, il aimait savoir qu'il avait cette forme de pouvoir sur lui. Alors que pourrait-il bien faire cette fois? Le blesser trop violemment comme il l'avait fait la veille était exclu. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre de nouveau des heures à l'hôpital pour faire soigner le frêle humain. Grimmjow planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo, leur visage à moitié dissimulé par la pénombre. Il prit néanmoins le temps de le détailler assez précisément, ayant rarement été si proche de lui alors que le jeune ne se débattait pas dans tout les sens. Le jeune homme avait les traits vraiment délicats, voir un peu féminins, et encore un peu enfantin malgré ses dix sept ans. Il arborait un air déterminé à en découdre mais un peu inquiet à la fois, comme à son habitude. Et le Hollow avait finit par apprécier cet air. Il constata avec effroi qu'il trouvait le jeune homme plutôt agréable en réalité, appréciant ce caractère si particulier qui rendait la chose intéressante. Mais pour l'heure, il ne s'agissait pas de rêvasser. Il fallait punir un certain jeune homme.

- Je m'demande bien ce que je dois faire pour qu'tu sois calme, Kurosaki...

En effet, Grimmjow avait pu constaté que la douleur n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait l'arrêter. Non, s'il voulait l'atteindre - et regarder la fin de son film tranquillement!- il fallait viser ailleurs. L'humain avait vécut trop de combat pour se laisser freiner par la peur des blessures. C'était une autre forme de peur, relative à un domaine dans lequel Ichigo n'avait aucune expérience, qu'il fallait susciter pour émécher un peu sa volonté. Le Hollow eut un sourire carnassier en réalisant que cela promettait d'être amusant et...intéressant.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée...

Déclara le Sexta en glissant sa main sous le pull de l'ancien Shinigami, dont l'expression changea du tout au tout. Appréhendant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, le visage d'Ichigo passa de provocation et détermination à surprise et angoisse, lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow se pencher lentement sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que- ?

Le rouquin ne finit pas sa phrase, car Grimmjow avait couvert sa bouche de sa main. Il laissa ses lèvres vagabonder le long de la joue qu'il avait autrefois tailladée, ne manquant pas de mordiller légèrement sa peau. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il faisait cela et pas autre chose, mais il devait admettre que les contacts avec le jeune homme étaient agréables. Sa peau était légèrement sucrée et une fois arrivé à son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de suçoter la peau fine et délicate avec entrain, savourant les quelques gémissements gênés que filtraient à travers les lèvres de l'humain. Il sentit l'adolescent tenter de le repousser doucement, et cette petite résistance était bienvenue, caractéristique d'Ichigo.

- Chhht.

Murmura Grimmjow, tout en pinçant plutôt fermement le jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre que toute tentative de contre-attaque était vaine et que la reddition était sa seule option. Jugeant que ce n'était pas encore assez pour dissuader le jeune homme de le déranger à nouveau durant un film, il remonta le pull violet d'Ichigo et descendit vers son ventre. Ce-dernier se contracta en sentant une langue chaude retracer les contours de sa cicatrice au flanc gauche, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les quelques personnes encore présente dans la salle.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste? Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Ichigo. L'attitude de Grimmjow était pour le moins étrange. Au lieu de le blesser physiquement comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire, il semblait qu'il venait d'opter pour de nouvelles méthodes de dissuasion plus subtiles. L'adolescent avait envie de le repousser violemment, de le frapper, de partir en courant, mais étonnement, aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissaient. Il se voyait sous le joug de Grimmjow, sentant le souffle chaud de celui-ci contre sa peau, incapable de dire si cela était désagréable ou non. Il se retenait de gémir honteusement en sentant les quelques coups de langue - définitivement agréables- sur son ventre, accompagnés du toucher léger des mains du Hollow sur son torse. Qu'essayait-il de faire? Ichigo sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout! C'était évident que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une autre manière pour Grimmjow de montrer que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, mais pour quelqu'un de totalement inexpérimenté, ça avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Grimmjow cherchait certainement à la déstabiliser, et Ichigo devait admettre que c'était réussit.

- A-arrête...

Se plaignit-il en tentant de se soustraire à la prise du Hollow. En guise de réponse, ce dernier mordit le ventre svelte de l'adolescent, y laissant une charmante petite marque.

- Dégage de là!

Insista le rouquin, sentant la tension monter. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement et ne savait pas comment réagir, aussi était-il incapable de dire quel était ce feu qui semblait lentement s'allumer bien malgré lui dans son bas ventre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Grimmjow cesse sa petite torture, même si cela signifiait perdre la bataille. Ichigo se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il le Hollow se ravancer vers lui abandonnant ainsi son ventre, pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix lourde de sous entendus.

- Je peux voir la fin du film, maintenant?

Le rouquin acquiesça en déglutissant, et se hâta de redescendre son pull aussitôt que l'Arrancar fut retourné à sa place. Tout en marmonnant bon nombre d'insultes, il se rassit en prenant soin de s'éloigner de Grimmjow, et regarda la fin du film, ses pensées accaparées par autre chose que les images gores défilant devant ses yeux.

Grimmjow était satisfait. Il lui semblait bien qu'il venait de trouver quelque chose de plus efficace pour calmer Ichigo que n'importe quelle violence physique. Et qui plus est, le Hollow trouvait qu'appliquer cette méthode était plutôt agréable. Il devait bien admettre que jouer de la sorte avec l'humain était distrayant, et se prit même à penser que cela pourrait être une bonne alternative à leurs combats désormais impossibles. Et il était persuadé d'y avoir l'avantage...

Lorsque le massacre cinématographique prit fin, les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction de l'appartement réquisitionné d'on ne sait quelle façon (et c'est pas plus mal) par Grimmjow. Par chance, bien que l'immeuble se situe en sortie de ville, il était néanmoins dans un quartier plutôt animé où on ne manquait de rien, et comprenait un cinéma. Grimmjow et Ichigo rentraient donc à pieds jusque l'immeuble, le rouquin toujours farouchement en rogne contre l'ancien Sexta. Dehors, le temps s'était encore rafraichit, et le ciel lourd de nuages annonçait la venue prochaine de neige. En effet, quelques rares flocons commencèrent à tomber doucement, sous le regard intrigué de Grimmjow. Ce dernier leva la tête au ciel tout en marchant, distrait, pour observer ce phénomène qui lui était encore inconnu. Tout dans ce monde l'interpellait par sa diversité. Au Hueco Mundo, il n'y avait ni neige, ni pluie, ni soleil. Le monde des Hollows serait à jamais constitué de sable trop chaud qu'un vent trop violent dispersait éternellement, ce morne paysage uniquement égayé par un immense château de Quartz dont l'allure s'avérait en réalité aussi lugubre que celle des rares arbres morts dont les ombres menaçantes semblaient vouloir vous attraper. Et c'était son monde.

- Attention!

Grimmjow fut tiré de ses pensées par le rouquin qui le saisit brutalement par l'épaule à l'aide de sa seule main valide, le tirant en arrière. Le Hollow entendit une voiture piller, puis un chauffeur maugréer, avant de redémarrer rapidement et de disparaître au coin de la rue. Ichigo tua l'Arrancar du regard avant de le relâcher, visiblement encore plus énervé qu'auparavant.

- Tu peux pas faire attention? Tu ne peux pas juste traverser la route où tu veux comme tu veux, baka! C'est dangereux!

Rouspéta l'humain devant autant d'ignorance et d'inconscience, avant de vite lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa route, enfonçant sa main dans sa poche avec mauvaise humeur. Grimmjow observa un instant l'ancien Shinigami s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, avant de finalement sourire avec amusement. Alors comme ça, le gamin venait de le protéger? Non pas qu'un choc avec une voiture soit très dangereux pour lui, mais avec un gigai made in Szayel, mieux valait prendre ses précautions. Tout de même! Il en restait que le gosse venait de lui éviter pas mal d'ennuis, que ce soit par réflexe ou par réelle inquiétude. Cela signifiait-il qu'il commençait à s'habituer à lui? L'ancien Sexta aurait bien aimé le savoir.

L'humain se posait d'ailleurs exactement la même question. Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé cet enfoiré de première se faire gentiment écraser et ne pas en avoir profité pour s'enfuir, au lieu de bêtement l'avoir préservé de ce sort pourtant bien mérité? Ichigo n'avait pas de réponse, n'ayant agis que par instinct. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas achevé Grimmjow au terme de leur combat au Hueco Mundo, ce n'était pas pour le laisser se faire blesser par une voiture. Certainement voulait-il avoir le loisir de le tuer par lui-même plus tard. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plutôt long pour vous dédommager de l'attente :)

En ésperant que vous l'aurez apprécié, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Tsumi


	17. Puisque tu ne m'abandonneras pas - Try

_Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi._ _C'est la propriété de Kubo-sensei._

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Oui, nous sommes actuellement dans une passe calme et détendue, que je dirais période de transition. C'est un passage nécessaire où je tente désespérément d'insuffler les bases de la relation Grimm/Ichi, et j'en profite pour y glisser un peu d'humour, pour ne pas que vous déprimiez au vu des autres chapitres plutôt sombres. J'espère que cela vous plaît? :3 **

**Bien évidemment, tout recommencera à se gâter très rapidement, pour notre plus grand bonheur. (sadiiiiiiisme)  
**

**Je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de poster des reviews, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir :) Cind3rella, ton image ne s'affiche pas :/**

**Enjoy ce chapitre et reviewer s'il vous plait T_T  
**

* * *

La neige était tombée pendant de longues heures cette nuit là, et lorsqu'Ichigo se leva, il découvrit avec étonnement son kidnappeur maladroit scotché à la baie vitrée du salon, regardant la neige avec un air inédit. En effet, Grimmjow n'avait jamais vu la neige, si ce n'était les quelques flocons tombés la veille au soir. D'une certaine manière, l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait les alentours lui rappelait vaguement les dunes de sable claire du Hueco Mundo mais, paradoxalement, ce monde avait quelque chose de plus magique. Bien qu'il s'agisse du monde réel, tout y semblait plus extraordinaire et coloré. Et l'arrivée de la neige avait visiblement réveillé la bonne humeur générale, à en juger par tous les passants qui arboraient un air léger, à l'exception des personnes souhaitant se rendre au travail ralenties par les intempéries. Mais bon, on s'en fout d'eux.

Cette neige nouvelle semblait même avoir détendu le climat à l'intérieur de l'appartement. En effet, l'ancien Sexta n'avait plus grand chose de menaçant lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre avec un sourire béat, bien que ce sourire ait toujours un côté inquiétant typique de Grimmjow. Et Ichigo, content de voir que l'hiver serait beau, ne prit pas la peine d'ensevelir l'Arrancar de haine et de rancune à peine réveillé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée triste; serait-il seulement aux côtés de sa famille lorsque les fêtes arriveraient? Ne désirant pas se torturer l'esprit en vain - et planifiant toujours de s'enfuir à la prochaine occasion venue - l'humain choisit d'apprécier l'instant et vint aux côtés de Grimmjow pour admirer rapidement le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Contrairement au Hollow, le rouquin était habitué à voir cette neige, mais il fallait admettre que Tokyo était rarement recouverte d'un manteau aussi épais, et cela réveillait certainement son côté enfantin.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois ça?

Demanda Ichigo, essayant de démarrer une conversation. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'habituait à sa captivité - qui n'en était pas vraiment une - mais il faisait de son mieux pour s'en accommoder. Ichigo était un jeune homme rationnel (du moins, parfois) et au vu des représailles subies pour ses tentatives vaines de fuite, un changement de tactique semblait parfaitement indiqué.

- Ouais, c'plutôt sympa. J'suis sûr que ça doit être super classe de faire gicler plein d'sang dessus!

Déclara Grimmjow, dardant son regard terrifiant et son sourire sadique sur l'humain debout à sa gauche. Ce-dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'exaspération.

- Va savoir pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné...

Se désintéressant de la matière blanche, Ichigo tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cafetière. Mais avec un bras dans le plâtre, la simple tâche de faire du café semblait insurmontable. Grimmjow regarda l'humain galérer pendant quelques minutes, trouvant la scène pittoresquement drôle, puis finit par évincer le jeune homme d'un coup d'épaules.

- Bouge-toi d'là Kurosaki, t'es vraiment un handicapé...

Reprocha le Hollow tout en se saisissant de la cafetière. Il regarda l'appareil pendant un certain temps, les sourcils froncés, avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers Ichigo.

- Hey, ça marche comment c'truc?

- Baka. T'as juste à mettre le café là et à appuyer sur ce bouton...

Grimmjow s'exécuta, pas peu fier de son superbe génie intellectuel capable de préparer une boisson humaine. Le bougre avait l'air de plutôt bonne humeur ce matin là, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'humain qui en chercha la raison. Etait-il content d'être dans le Gensei? D'avoir pu voir un film de barbare? Avait-il extraordinairement bien dormi? Ou bien était-ce simplement la neige? Peu importe la cause, l'ancien Shinigami tenterait de tirer avantage de cette situation. Il se saisit d'une tasse à l'instar de Grimmjow, qui semblait déjà bien plus réveillé qu'Ichigo.

- Dis, Grimmjow. Jusque quand tu comptes rester dans le Gensei?

L'humain ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il posait cette question si soudainement, mais il avait envie d'être fixé. Après tout, sa famille devait grandement s'inquiéter, et même s'il ne vivait pas un enfer avec Grimmjow, rien ne valait la liberté. L'intéressé haussa les sourcils, surpris par la franchise de l'humain.

- J'pourrais traduire cette question par "c'est quand qu'tu dégages, tu m'fais chier" j'me trompe?

L'humain haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas par oui pour ne pas détruire la bonne humeur de l'Arrancar et en faire les frais par la suite.

- Bah j'dirais...pas maintenant. Oublie pas qu'être à moi, c'est ta condition pour que j'te laisse envie. Si tu veux arrêter, j'peux toujours t'butter, c'est pas le problème. Mais j'trouve la situation actuelle plus intéressante qu'un massacre à sens unique. Vu qu't'as plus de quoi me tenir tête...

- Hmmm.

Répondit Ichigo, comprenant bien que l'Arrancar n'était pas prêt de retourner dans le monde réel. Bien, plus vite ils auraient fait tous les trucs intéressants, plus vite il se lasserait du monde réel et rentrerait au Hueco Mundo.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte voir la neige?

Demanda l'adolescent avec l'espoir que cela puisse occuper Grimmjow quelques temps, étant à court d'idées sur ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire.

- Tu ne me prends pas un peu pour un gamin, là?

- Bah, t'as des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu regardes la neige...Ca sert à rien de le cacher, Grimmjow. Tout le monde peut paraître ridicule des fois.

- Ridicule?!

Grimmjow faillit s'étouffer en remarquant la critique déguisée, mais ne releva pas plus. Il devait admettre qu'il avait bien envie d'aller voir cette neige de plus prêt...et la parsemer d'un peu de sang de l'humain pourrait également être sympathique.

- Yosh, allons-y!

Décréta le Hollow avant de prendre des fringues chaudes dans sa chambre, tout comme Ichigo. L'immeuble privatif dans lequel ils se trouvaient possédait un grand terrain couvert d'un bon mètre de neige, ce qui faisait amplement l'affaire. Les deux hommes descendirent donc dans la cour, et Grimmjow ne perdit pas de temps pour tâter de plus prêt cette étrange matière. Ichigo, lui, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son manteau, son souffle chaud créant de la buée dans l'air. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il faisait vraiment froid et ...

- ARGH!

..la neige qui lui coulait à présent dans le dos était encore plus froide.

- Grimmjow, enfoiré!

Hurla le rouquin en se retournant pour apercevoir le Hollow derrière lui, une autre boule dans la main, un air sadique sur le visage. Il semblait visiblement fier de lui. L'humain le pointa du doit, prenant l'air le plus menaçant qu'il était capable d'arborer en tant qu'humain inoffensif.

- Si tu oses encore jeter une putin de boule vers moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois...

- Alors quoi?

Demanda Grimmjow tout en expédiant une autre boule qu'Ichigo n'eut pas l'esprit d'éviter, son cerveau visiblement ralenti par le froid. Le projectile atterrit donc platement sur le visage rouge de fureur de l'adolescent, qui l'essuya avec hargne. Décidément, il fallait croire qu'être un chieur de première était inné chez l'ancien Sexta. Il n'avait certainement jamais vu d'autres personnes faire de boules, mais tout faire pour agacer Ichigo devait tout simplement être instinctif pour Grimmjow. Et s'il voulait jouer à ça...

- Rah, je vais te tuer!

Menaça Ichigo tout en se baissant pour faire une boule et remarquant que c'était fastidieux avec un plâtre. Mais quand bien-même, il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus! Conscient d'avoir ses chances, il finit par réussir à créer une boule un peu difforme qui frôla le visage de Grimmjow, dont les yeux brillaient désormais d'une étincelle belliqueuse. Les deux ennemis se fixèrent un long moment, attendant le moment propice pour porter le coup suivant, examinant chaque mouvement de l'adversaire.

La guerre était déclarée, et la lutte serait longue.

- Mange ça, Kurosaki!

Beugla Grimmjow qui avait de toute évidence l'avantage, ayant le plein usage de ses deux mains pour faire des boules, contrairement à l'humain dont le rendement laissait à désirer. Après plusieurs échanges inégaux, Ichigo décida de changer de tactique. Il se moquait pas mal d'avoir l'air d'un grand enfant aux yeux des passants, à jouer ainsi dans la neige. Ceci était un combat, une bataille sans merci! Et le premier qui étoufferait sous la neige aurait perdu. Et même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas réellement compte, cette petite lutte improvisée les réjouissait tous les deux. C'était une manière distrayante de se confronter.

- Tu vas voir!

Prévint Ichigo avant d'attraper une immense masse de neige et de courir après Grimmjow pour l'ensevelir dessous. Après tout, s'il avait des difficultés à viser, autant y aller au corps à corps. Il ne s'appelait pas Ishida! Mais rattraper Grimmjow n'était pas une mince affaire, et le bras immobilisé de l'humain déstabilisait clairement son équilibre. C'est ainsi qu'il finit par trébucher pathétiquement sur l'Arrancar, lui plantant au passage le visage dans la neige.  
Satisfait du dénouement, Ichigo fit tout son possible pour le maintenir au sol tout en recouvrant Grimmjow de neige, essayant de créer un bonhomme de neige vivant, content d'être -pour une fois! - en position de force.

- Ca c'est pour la boule de tout à l'heure, enfoiré!

Il entendit vaguement l'ancien Sexta maugréer. Ses paroles étant étouffées par l'amas de neige qui le recouvrait, l'humain ne put distinguer que quelques mots comme "connard, étriper, crever, enfoiré" et autres choses charmantes, et comprit que cela ne sentait pas bon. Désireux de reprendre l'avantage, Grimmjow s'immobilisa tout à coup, élaborant un plan machiavélique. Il faisait tout simplement...le mort.

- Grimmjow?

Demanda Ichigo, surpris, en remarquant que plus personne ne se débattait alors qu'il continuait d'agrandir l'amas de neige qui devait servir de tombeau à l'Arrancar.

- Ca y est, t'es crevé? J'savais que t'étais faible en fait...Je vais pouvoir me tirer alors.

Demanda-t-il sans y croire le moins du monde, mais avec l'unique envie de le provoquer, sachant que Grimmjow ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester de marbre face à de telles critiques. Mais rien ne vint. Baissant un peu sa garde, l'humain approcha sa tête du monticule neigeux et...son crâne fut soudainement saisit par une main puissante sortie en une fraction de seconde des entrailles de la montagne de neige.

- C'est de la triche!

Déclara l'humain en tentant vainement de mettre des coups de plâtre sur le bras de l'ennemi pour le faire lâcher. Il l'avait piégé! Mais aussi fourbe ce dernier pouvait-il être, Ichigo devait admettre qu'il trouvait cette confrontation plutôt amusante. Du moins, distrayante. Et en voyant par la suite la tête toute mouillée de Grimmjow émerger, les cheveux tout aplatis et encore couverts de neige, il ne put tout simplement pas se retenir de rire. Il fallait admettre que l'ancien Sexta n'avait plus grande crédibilité présenté de la sorte, et il n'y avait pas de mal à rire même si on était une sorte d'otage, non?

- Hey! C'est pas drôle, Kurosaki!

Protesta le Hollow tout en enfonçant à son tour la tête du rouquin dans la neige. Même si cette bataille avait plus l'air de chamailleries puériles que d'une réelle lutte pour l'honneur, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à la perdre! Ichigo jura, cria, se débattit, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à relever la tête, il n'en menait plus large non plus. Au moins tout aussi trempé que son adversaire, ses cheveux plutôt longs devenus tout plats et lourds à cause de l'humidité et ses joues rosies par le froid lui donnaient un air vaguement féminin qui n'échappa pas à Grimmjow. Ce-dernier fut à son tour prit de fous rires, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Ichigo, qui finit cependant par sourire également. Alors comme ça, Grimmjow pouvait rire d'autre chose que de la douleur des gens? C'était difficile à croire, mais l'Arrancar semblait avoir plus de côtés humains qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Réalisant qu'il était en train de rigoler franchement comme un gamin, le Hollow se stoppa. Non, non, ce n'était absolument pas bon pour son image. Comment pouvait-il se faire respecter d'Ichigo et se faire passer pour un méchant sanguinaire s'il riait comme un débile et se laissait humilier dans une bataille de boules de neige? Qu'il avait lui-même provoquée, d'ailleurs...Décidément, il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air du Gensei qui affectait ses connections nerveuses, et il devait y remédier. Après avoir retourné une claque à l'arrière de la tête d'Ichigo pour le faire arrêter de sourire comme s'il venait de le prendre un flagrant délit d'humanité, il tenta de reprendre son air sérieux. Mais tout de même, la situation et la tronche de l'humain étaient vraiment trop comiques pour ne pas en rire...Et c'était indéniable que même mouillé et congelé, le jeune homme était agréable à regarder. Mais c'était quoi cette pensée?! Oh et puis merde.

- Tu fais chier Kurosaki!

Se plaignit Grimmjow en essayant à nouveau de noyer le gamin dans l'épais manteau de neige. Ce-dernier esquiva l'attaque un peu maladroitement en se laissant tombé mollement sur le côté, mais c'est le résultat qui compte, non? Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tout deux avachis dans la matière gelée, et ils se fixèrent un instant, réalisant qu'ils étaient embourbés si profondément et que le froid les avaient tellement raidit qu'aucun d'eux n'était capable de se relever.

- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas tout simplement ta défaite?

Demanda Ichigo, décidé à ne pas laisser la victoire à Grimmjow. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une confrontation qui ne risquait pas de l'envoyer à l'hôpital...Quoi qu'avec le Sexta on ne puisse jamais être vraiment sûr.

- De quelle défaite tu parles? C'est évident que je gagne!

- Oh, arrête de dire tes conneries. Ca fait des années que je fais des batailles de boules de neige avec mes petites sœurs, et l'une d'elle est sérieusement enragée...Alors je suis imbattable, même avec un bras en moins!

Ses petits sœurs...elles lui manquaient, beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant, s'il voulait revenir entier un jour, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de satisfaire Grimmjow jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Et au fond, des moments comme celui-ci ne lui déplaisaient pas. Il avait comme de nouveau l'impression de se chamailler avec Renji, sauf que c'était plus...dangereux? Mais peut-être aussi plus intéressant, du fait.

- N'importe quoi! T'arrives même pas à te relever, et tu prétends gagner contre moi, gamin?

- Évidemment! J'te ferais dire que toi aussi, t'es misérablement vautré dans la neige, ne?

Ichigo était intéressant. Bien sûr, Grimmjow avait immédiatement eut de l'interêt pour lui au Hueco Mundo car sa puissance lui permettait de se donner à fond contre lui. C'était un ennemi exceptionnel, et il avait été incroyablement déçu lorsqu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Mais peu à peu, le Sexta réalisait que le rouquin était également intéressant en tant qu'humain. Il avait d'autres qualités que celles d'un rival. Car même s'il ne pouvait plus lui apporter les combats qu'il désirait tant, Grimmjow ne s'ennuyait aucunement depuis qu'il avait gagné le monde humain et embarqué avec lui Ichigo. Il avait un caractère unique, le don de vous taper sur les nerfs, et une détermination à toute épreuve qui pourrait laisser beaucoup de personnes pantois d'admiration (mais pas Grimmjow, évidemment). La manière dont l'humain gérait les évènements en elle-même était impressionnante; il n'abandonnait aucunement, et se relevait peu importe les blessures que le Sexta lui infligeait. Et malgré le fait qu'il souffrait sans doute, il réussissait à faire bonne figure et continuait à défier le Hollow, bien que l'ambiance entre les deux protagonistes se soit détendue de manière significative.

Ils venaient de rire ensemble.

Même s'ils continuaient à se défier et à vouloir s'écraser l'un l'autre, pendant un instant, tous deux avaient rit sans aucune arrière pensé, comme si ça avait été normal et naturel. Et bien que cela perturbe Ichigo qui ne pensait pas un jour se trouver en présence du Sexta sans essayer de le tuer et encore moins en étant détendu et en souriant, ledit Sexta l'était encore plus. Car pour Grimmjow, c'était de toute évidence la toute première fois qu'il avait rit sans une seule once de sadisme, et il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

Vraiment, Ichigo était intéressant.

- Me fais pas rire, si j'étais pas en gigai, j't'exploserais. D'ailleurs, même comme ça je vais le faire!

L'humain avait été la source de nombreuses nouvelles choses, après tout. De l'inquiétude à la culpabilité...l'amusement innocent venait juste s'ajouter à la liste. Mais comme Grimmjow restait Grimmjow, ses pensées sadiques ne pouvaient rationnellement pas s'envoler plus de deux minutes et douze secondes. Et puis bon, il avait une victoire à décrocher. C'était inconcevable qu'il puisse laisser son "objet" lui mettre une raclée. Ordre du jour: faire ravaler son orgueil à un gamin trop sûr de soit. _Pff, facile._  
Sans crier gare, le Hollow se jeta sur l'humain, et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, commençant à ressembler au fur et à mesure à un roulé de charmants jeunes hommes à la neige. Dans un méli mélo de bras et de jambes impressionnants, tous deux réussirent à se mettre debout à nouveau, et l'humain eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une vive douleur lui traversa le visage. Quoi, ils ne faisaient plus une bataille de neige?

- Putin, mon nez!

Mais Grimmjow était d'attaque et ne laissa pas le temps à l'ancien Shinigami de se plaindre. Il assena un grand coup de pied dans le thorax de l'humain, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper momentanément la respiration et de le faire tomber à la renverse. Une fois que le gamin fut de nouveau allongé par terre, l'Arrancar se hâta de l'ensevelir de nouveau sous la neige après l'avoir immobiliser. Après quelques temps, Ichigo finit par rendre les armes, grelotant.

- C'est moi le plus fort, Kurosaki, et tu ne pourras rien y changer!

Déclara Grimmjow, satisfait d'avoir encore une fois prouvé qu'il était le plus fort.

- En un sens, avec un ennemi qui a un bras dans le plâtre, y a pas grande gloire...

Se défendit Ichigo tout en se redressant en position assise.

- T'es juste un mauvais perdant.

L'humain soupira, sa bonne humeur d'un peu plus tôt nettement diminuée. Mais il estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas tellement se plaindre sur ce coup. Le bilan de l'altercation était bien moins lourds qu'à l'habitude, et puis il l'avait encore provoqué. Et le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il avait apprécié cet échange. Il avait passé un moment plutôt léger et même amusant d'une certaine manière, ce qu'il l'étonnait d'ailleurs encore. Il était juste morose car il ne l'avait pas remporté, mais c'était logique.

- Ouais, ça rend pas mal le sang sur la neige. Mais y en a pas assez, ça fait rosée. Je devrais peut-être en rajouter un peu et...

- N'y pense même pas!

L'arrêta Ichigo, sentant les mauvaises idées arriver.

- T'as pas l'âme artistique, Kurosaki.

- Eh...toi non plus, Grimmjow.

L'humain toisa le Hollow avec un regard blasé, avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'suis gelé, et je pense que toi aussi. On rentre?

L'Arrancar consentit, et les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent l'appartement. Le rouquin se hâta d'aller dans sa chambre et de se défaire de ses vêtements trempés, avant de se sécher consciencieusement, réfléchissant sur les récents évènements. Bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé d'extraordinaire ce matin là, c'était sûrement le moment qui avait le plus perturbé le rouquin pour l'instant. En effet, il était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Grimmjow rire pour autre chose qu'un truc purement sadique. Et pendant cette petite bataille, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de faire face à un humain. Un humain pas banal, mais tout de même. Quoi qu'il en soit, Grimmjow avait l'air de bonne humeur ce jour là. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion...

- Grimmjow?

Demanda Ichigo en entrant dans le salon après avoir passé de nouveaux vêtements. Le Hollow, confortablement assis sur la canapé et l'air pas particulièrement agressif, leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son interlocuteur.

- Je me demandais si je pouvais...euh...Tu vois, je m'inquiète encore pour les personnes qui étaient avec moi le soir où tu m'as fourbement enlevé, et ...

- Où je t'ai gentiment sauvé la vie tu veux dire?

- Vois ça comme tu veux. Enfin bref, j'aimerais vraiment avoir de leur nouvelles et ...

- Non.

Trancha le Hollow, l'air soudainement plus ferme et tendu.

- J'ai encore rien dit!

- Tu vas me demander d'aller les voir à l'hôpital, je me trompe?

- Aah...Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y opposes. Ce sera vraiment rapide, et j'essaierai pas de m'enfuir.

- Nan, y a pas moyen j'te dis. Je vais pas te laisser retourner à Karakura, surtout que si j'ai bien compris, le père de l'autre quatre yeux bosse là bas non? Tu te ferais direct reconnaître.

- C'est dégueulasse de ta part! Est-ce que je peux au moins-

- C'est mort j't'ai dit.

Le coupa Grimmjow, lui lançant un regard lourd d'autorité et de dissuasion. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le jeune humain. Le climat s'était considérablement détendu entre eux cette journée là, et c'était le moment où jamais d'obtenir une faveur.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins téléphoner à l'hôpital?

Demanda Ichigo calmement, son regard déterminé plongé dans celui de son possesseur. Ce-dernier sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il lui refusait, Ichigo serait invivable, or Grimmjow n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à se prendre la tête. Mais s'il lui accordait, il aurait plus l'air assez méchant. Dilemme.

- S'il te plaît!

Insista Ichigo, bien que ces mots lui brulèrent la gorge tant il répugnait à les sortir.

- Hmm...Ok. Mais si tu tentes de passer ne serait-ce qu'une information, je te ferai regretter d'être né.

Le rouquin acquiesça, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la menace de Grimmjow. Ce-dernier devenait légèrement plus souple avec lui, et tout allait mieux dans ce sens. Il fallait espérer que ça continue. Tous deux partirent donc à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique, le portable personnel d'Ichigo et le téléphone fixe ayant été réduits en poussières par Grimmjow. Par chance, étant donné que Isshin faisait des gardes à l'hôpital de Karakura depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Ichigo avait été amené à appeler le secrétariat plusieurs fois et connaissait le numéro par cœur. C'est donc sous le regard suspicieux et menaçant de l'Arrancar que l'humain composa le numéro, déglutissant. Il savait très bien que l'autre écouterait toute la conversation et qu'il était inutile de tenter de révéler quoi que ce soit. Et puis au fond, il appelait uniquement pour avoir des nouvelles de Benkei, pas pour demander de l'aide. Lorsque le standard décrocha, il demanda à parler au patient, et l'appel fut redirigé jusque sa chambre.

- Moshi moshi?

Répondit une voix masculine plutôt fatiguée, à l'autre bout du fil. Ichigo fut immédiatement rassuré. Si son ami était en mesure de parler, alors cela signifiait qu'il allait bien. Pourtant, le rouquin sentit son ventre se nouer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Est-ce que Benkei s'était rendu compte de sa disparition? Comme Ichigo gardait le silence, ne sachant que dire, son interlocuteur demanda.

- C'est qui?

- Euh...c'est...Ichigo.

- ICHIGO? Bordel, mais où est-ce que t'es? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi?

Beugla Benkei dans le téléphone, ne dissimulant pas sa propre inquiétude.

- Oï, oï...pas autant de questions.

Le calma Ichigo, quelque peu mal à l'aise, tout en éloignant le combiné de son oreille. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas son aîné, il pouvait très clairement s'imaginer l'air inquiet et désapprobateur qu'il devait afficher.

- Benkei-senpai, tu vas bien? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir te voir depuis ce soir là et...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Plus important, comment est-ce que tu vas, toi?

- Dosan et Ichiro ne sont pas blessés non plus?

- Nan, tout le monde va bien, mais arrête d'éluder mes questions. Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi?! Ichiro est allé chez toi, mais ta famille non plus n'a aucune nouvelle!

- Je...je suis désolé.

- Bah, j'suppose qu'on peut pas t'en vouloir. Tu vas rentrer maintenant, non?

- Non.

Un grand silence suivit, avant que Benkei ne prenne à nouveau la parole, la voix lourde de reproches.

- Comment ça non? Ichigo, à quoi est-ce que tu joues bordel?

- C'est pas que je veux pas, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. J'appelais juste pour prendre des nouvelles parce que je m'inquiétais mais...

- Mais nous aussi on s'inquiète putain! C'est quoi de cette manière de disparaître Ichigo? Tu ferais pas ça par toi même. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe!

- Je...j'peux pas, gomen.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux!Tu as juste à me dire où tu es et... Ca a un rapport avec ton agression la dernière fois n'est-ce pas? Dosan nous a dit que l'autre soir, il a vu un type t'embarquer. Si c'est lui qui te retient ou quoi que ce soit, je peux très bien -

Ichigo lança un regard à Grimmjow, qui l'observait, les bras croisés. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas impliquer Benkei là dedans où risquer de s'attirer les foudres du Hollow. Bien évidemment, il mourrait d'envie de lui crier "J'suis à Tokyo, viens me chercher, vite!" mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il s'en sortirait tout seul. Et étrangement, il ressentait moins le besoin oppressant de s'enfuir, bien qu'entendre la voix de son ami réveillait en lui le désir d'être à nouveau chez lui.

- C'est impossible, ok? C'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas arranger, alors contentez-vous d'attendre s'il te plaît. Je rentrerai dès que je pourrai. Je suis content de savoir que vous allez bien. Dis aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, d'accord? Soigne toi bien.

- Ichigo? Attends? Ichi-

Le rouquin replaça le combiné dans la cabine et sortit pour rejoindre Grimmjow, soupirant. Oui, il était vraiment heureux de savoir que tous ses amis allaient bien. Mais les savoir aussi inquiets à son sujet faisait naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité très désagréable. Entendre ainsi la voix de cet ami si proche l'avait comme ramené à leur réalité, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, sa famille attendait. Ses amis et leurs conneries attendaient. Benkei s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, et il était prêt à se foutre dans la merde pour l'aider. Cela étonnait aucunement Ichigo, car ces deux là avaient une relation très forte et purement fraternelle. Le rouquin ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant de tout ce que son senpai avait pu faire pour lui. Après la perte de ses pouvoirs, tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, c'était de changer radicalement d'environnement. Créer de nouvelles amitiés, avoir de nouvelles activités...et il avait pu le faire grâce à Benkei. Lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de réconfort mais qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui le torturait, Benkei avait été là. Lorsqu'il avait été blessé après leur accident de voiture provoqué par un des fraccions de Grimmjow, c'était Benkei qui l'avait soigné. Et même maintenant, celui qui lui redonnait espoir, c'était lui. C'était évident pour Ichigo maintenant: il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Le rouquin se sentit tout à coup d'attaque à nouveau. Il devait être fort. _Arigato._

- T'en tires une de ces têtes...

Déclara Grimmjow, tout en regardant l'adolescent s'allumer une cigarette. Les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. Quelque part, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Ichigo soit plus joyeux après cet appel, mais il avait surtout l'air plus déterminé.

- Hum. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Tu m'suis?

Demanda Ichigo en regardant Grimmjow, avec un air singulièrement diffèrent de quelques secondes auparavant et quelque peu étrange. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête?

Benkei tenait toujours en main le téléphone, examinant le numéro qui s'y affichait. Ichiro, qui était resté silencieux tout le long de l'appel mais qui n'avait pas loupé un seul mot de la conversation, le toisait avec inquiétude, interdit. Tous deux savaient que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

- Je connais bien Ichigo, finit par déclarer Benkei, et il n'est pas le genre de personne égoïste à laisser ses proches se faire du soucis de la sorte. S'il laisse tout le monde derrière, c'est que quelque chose l'y oblige.

Ichiro acquiesça, du même avis. Mais qu'est-ce que leur ami pouvait bien leur cacher? Son agression chez Benkei, l'air inquiet et déprimé qu'il avait eu les derniers temps, la personne que Dosan avait vu le soir de l'altercation au bar, et enfin sa disparition...tout devait être lié.

- Il est à Tokyo.

- Hein?

- Ichigo est à Tokyo, répéta Benkei. Je ne sais pas si c'était intentionnellement ou non, mais il a appelé depuis une cabine téléphonique. Or toutes les cabines téléphoniques de cette ville commence par le même chiffre, et c'est celui-là. J'en suis persuadé, Ichigo est à Tokyo!

Expliqua-t-il tout en essayant de se lever de son lit d'hôpital. Ichiro accourut pour le forcer à se rallonger, l'aîné étant encore trop faible.

- Je dois y aller! Je vais pas le laisser tomber. Si je sais où il est, je serais le pire des enculés si j'restais là à rien foutre!

Gronda le blond, désireux d'agir au plus vite, tentant malgré Ichiro de se hisser sur ses deux jambes.

- Mais tu ne peux pas encore te lever!

Benkei devait l'admettre, il était incapable de faire le trajet pour l'instant. Vaincu, il se laissa retomber dans le lit blanc, rongeant son frein.

- Demain. Quoi qu'il arrive, je rentre à Tokyo demain. Et j'peux jurer que je le retrouverai!

Ichiro sourit. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter après tout.

* * *

Voilà voilou :3


	18. Puisqu'on se rapproche - Care

_Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi._ _C'est la propriété de Kubo-sensei._

**Bonjour! Encore un chapitre plutôt léger! Il y a quelques temps, j'avais annoncé le lemon pour ce chapitre là à la base, car je comptais le placer deux jours plus tard, et je comptais une journée par chapitre. Or il se trouve qu'une journée me prends visiblement deux chapitres. Il va donc vous falloir attendre...encore quelque chapitres. * L'auteur part en courant de peur de se faire lapider par des fans yaoiistes en colère*. J'ai l'impression d'être la SNCF: toujours en retard, à vous prévenir à la dernière minute des changements. Allez-y, haïssez-moi T_T  
**

**Sumimaseeeeeen. Pour la peine, je vais les écrire vite, promis! J'essaie de faire en sorte que ma fiction paraisse réaliste et que les choses entre Grimmjow et Ichigo ne soient pas précipitées, ce pourquoi je fais de mon mieux pour développer leur sentiment avant. Même si comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les choses ne se passeront pas comme Ichi les attendaient.**

**Je prévois aussi un sale coup, mais celui-ci arrivera légèrement plus tard :3 Trop de sadisme tue le sadisme, et vu les situations dans lesquelles j'ai prévu d'expédier Berry...**

**Merci à tous les reviewers qui m'encouragent, je vous aime :3**

**Eirence, toi aussi tu es narcissique, imbue de toi-même, et tu cherches désespérément à être bronzée? Ahah, on est fait pour s'entendre x') Sauf que personnellement, quand je reste trop longtemps au soleil, je tombe dans les pommes. Bonjour la fille avec la santé d'Ukitake -'**

**Allez, Enjoy!**

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, je suis vraiment inquiète pour Kurosaki-kun...

Déclara une rousse à la poitrine proéminente, une moue triste sur le visage.

- Je savais qu'on aurait du le surveiller de plus prêt après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais comme d'habitude, on a eu trop confiance en lui...

Continua Inoue, le regard rivé au sol, les poings crispés sur sa jupe.

- Je m'en veux tellement! On aurait du le suivre même à son insu pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave...

Couina la jeune femme, assaillie par les remords. Les deux hommes autour d'elles soupirèrent. Visiblement, Orihime arborait cette attitude depuis un certain temps déjà.

- Mais non, mais non, ne vous blâmez pas, Inoue-chan. Si mon abruti de fils s'est encore mis dans le pétrin, c'est uniquement sa faute. Il a été inconscient de n'accepter l'aide de personne, et il n'a pas voulu me parler de quoi que ce soit non plus...

Le médecin soupira, regardant tour à tour les trois adolescents assis face à lui.

- Ichigo n'est vraiment qu'un abruti après tout.

Déclara-t-il, terriblement inquiet mais tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ishida et Chad acquiescèrent, l'air grave.

- Après tout, c'est de Kurosaki dont on parle. C'est obligé qu'il s'en sorte.

Affirma Uryu, tentant de consoler la rousse aux bords des larmes. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la disparition de Kurosaki, la jeune femme était bouleversée et culpabilisait plus que nécessaire.

- Mais si comme on le pense, c'est bel et bien Grimmjow qui est la cause de sa disparition...

La mâchoire de Isshin se contracta. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure lorsque les trois amis de son fils étaient venus chez lui, désireux d'apporter leur aide et ésperant obtenir quelques informations qui auraient pu leur échapper, mais en réalité il était aussi perdu qu'eux.

- Inoue-san, demanda Ishida, tu es sûr que tu répété tout ce que Kurosaki a dit?

- Oui...Quand je l'ai soigné chez lui la dernière fois, il m'a juste dit de lui faire confiance et il est parti...Et vous étiez là pour le reste à l'hôpital...

- Hmm.

Le paternel fronça les sourcils.

- Bien. Même si Ichigo n'a plus de reiatsu, si c'est un Arrancar qui l'a embarqué, celui-là doit forcément en avoir. Allons chez Urahara! Il trouvera forcément une manière pour le localiser.

Sur cette directive, les quatre personnes quittèrent la clinique Kurosaki.

- Hey, Ichigo? C'est quoi cette endroit?

- J'y suis jamais allé mais j'en ai pas mal entendu parler. Il paraît que ce bar de nuit est génial!

Déclara l'adolescent tout en entrant. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il allait là, maintenant, avec Grimmjow. Mais puisqu'il était à Tokyo, autant en profiter! Certes, la situation était étrange. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il avait déjà passé trop de temps à se morfondre sur la perte de ses pouvoirs, il n'allait pas en plus de ça laisser Grimmjow le démonter. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'occasion de s'enfuir ne se présente à lui, tout en tentant de rendre l'attente la moins pénible possible. Il pouvait tout au plus forcer un peu le destin, sans en escompter de supers résultats. Et comme il l'avait si bien appris ces derniers mois en compagnie de Benkei, le meilleur remède à tous les soucis, c'était encore la fête. De plus, leur petite bataille du matin même l'avait laissé croire que Grimmjow pouvait presque agir normalement, et il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point l'Arrancar pouvait s'insérer dans la vie humaine. Bon, d'accord, la raison première de cette sortie était qu'Ichigo se sentait désespéré et voulait s'aérer la tête comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire avec Benkei, mais bon ... C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouvait devant le bar avec un Grimmjow perturbé, qui regardait autour de lui, méfiant.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui était blanc brillait étrangement? Pourquoi la salle était principalement plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception de nombreux décors fluo qui vous brûlaient la rétine? Et c'était quoi ces lumières qui clignotaient de manière à vous rendre épileptique? Et pire que tout, pourquoi y avait-il des basses à vous en faire saigner les tympans?! Étrangement, le vacarme incessant ne semblait pas gêner l'adolescent, qui était tranquillement assis au bar en train de déguster un mojito à la paille, le regard dans le vague. Certes, les consommations dans ce genre de lieu étaient chères, mais avec la superbe carte platine réquisitionnée par Grimmjow, tout était beaucoup plus simple. Ichigo espérait secrètement qu'à un moment ou un autre de la soirée, il pourrait se glisser dans le foule et disparaître.

Mais depuis leur arrivée, le Hollow n'avait pas lâché l'humain des yeux. Détourner son attention dans une foule aussi dense était la meilleure chose à faire pour le perdre, et il devait admettre qu'il serait hautement frustré si le gamin venait à lui échapper. Il commençait à bien l'apprécier, après tout. Un changement de tactique s'imposait donc pour Ichigo. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à saouler Grimmjow...

- Mettez moi un mètre de shooters, s'il-vous-plaît! *

Le Hollow le regarda, un peu curieux, et vit un assortiment de petits verres remplis de liquides de couleurs toutes différentes arriver. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça?

- T'es un homme?

Demanda Ichigo à Grimmjow sur le ton du sarcasme, la provocation non dissimulée.

- Plus un Hollow à vrai dire, mais bon...

Répondit l'Arrancar, soudainement intéressé. Tout ce qui pouvait avoir lien avec une éventuelle confrontation ou un défi l'intéressait.

- Le premier qui a finit ses 8 shoots gagne!

Déclara l'adolescent avant de se hâter d'engloutir les petits verres forts savoureux. Le Hollow l'imita, inexpérimenté, et fit rapidement la grimace. Quand bien même si ce liquide était fort, il ne perdrait pas! Il tenta de finir le plus rapidement possible également, mais se trouva penaud en remarquant que le roux avait finit avant lui.

- C'est d'la triche Kurosaki, tu as commencé avant moi!

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Il faut croire que c'est toi le mauvais perdant en réalité!

Le taquina Ichigo, en référence à sa réflexion plus tôt dans la journée. Il commanda une nouvelle tournée, sentant que la fierté de Grimmjow l'empêcherait de refuser le défi. Et comme il l'avait prévu, ce-dernier fit une nouvelle fois de son mieux pour le battre, ingurgitant tout le liquide nécessaire. Si par chance son corps n'était pas habitué à l'alcool, c'était jouable, se dit Ichigo. Mais lui non plus n'était pas très grand buveur, et il finirait certainement dans un état pitoyable aussi vite que l'Arrancar à ce rythme là... Se renfrognant à cette pensé, Ichigo commanda un autre verre et prit dans la poche de son blouson une cigarette avant de se diriger vers le coin fumeur de la discothèque. Grimmjow se leva rapidement, vacillant quelque peu, et le suivit. Il n'allait pas lui laisser l'occasion de disparaître! C'est donc avec difficulté que les deux hommes traversèrent la piste de danse, alors que quelques filles dans un état second tentaient de se les accaparer. ( Faut admettre qu'ils sont plus que charmants...)

L'Arrancar commençait à saisir le concept de ce lieu. Le but semblait être de boire beaucoup d'alcool pour être dans un état pitoyable pour ensuite danser sans avoir honte sur de la musique étrange. Ok. Une certaine chaleur avait commencé à l'envelopper depuis qu'il avait bu, et il se sentait plus léger et plus pataud en même temps. Il avait l'envie de rire, mais aussi d'égorger les gens. D'une certaine manière, ce type était un paradoxe à lui tout seul...

Une grande partie de la soirée se déroula sans accroc, Ichigo essayant de se replonger au mieux dans l'ambiance festive qu'il avait pu connaître avec ses compagnons qui devaient sans aucun doute être à sa recherche. Il guettait toujours patiemment le moment où il échapperait à la surveillance de Grimmjow, comme un enfant fugueur, mais ce moment ne semblait pas décidé à venir. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait plus cet énorme besoin de fuir, bien que l'envie était toujours présente. Après tout, sa relation avec Grimmjow allait de l'avant, et il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus à subir beaucoup de ses sévices. Mais il sentait néanmoins un profond malaise le ronger. Et si il n'arrivait jamais à partir? Si Grimmjow ne se lassait jamais? S'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à ses amis alors que ceux-ci tentaient de le secourir? L'humain laissa échapper un profond soupir, après avoir détourné son regard de Grimmjow assis à quelques mètres de là, le surveillant. Un femme légèrement plus âgée qu'Ichigo s'approcha de lui, le regardant, intriguée.

- Dis donc gamin, t'as l'air vachement déprimé...quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix langoureuse.

- Hein? Demanda l'intéressé, étonné. Non non, tout va très bien!

- Tu veux tirer?

Proposa la femme visiblement à la recherche d'amis et fortement alcoolisée, tout en tendant un joint à l'adolescent.

- Ah...non, ça va aller merci, répondit ce dernier en remarquant que le Hollow fronçait les sourcils tout en les observant.

- T'es sûr? Je t'assure qu'elle est exceptionnelle!

- Arf, au point où j'en suis...

Se laissa tenter l'adolescent en portant la cigarette magique à sa bouche.

- Sinon, tu t'appelles comment?

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de savourer quelques lattes et de tenter de répondre que Grimmjow l'avait déjà agrippé, l'entrainant à l'autre extrémité de la discothèque.

- Garde tes distances avec les autres, j'apprécierais moyen que quelqu'un t'embarque.

Le réprimanda le Hollow, craignant peut-être que d'une manière une d'une autre, quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Ichigo soupira, exaspéré par le comportement possessif de l'Arrancar. Mais au fond, cela se comprenait. Sa vie lui appartenait après tout.

- Serais-tu jaloux?

Demanda Ichigo, le taquinant. Il avait l'étrange impression que Grimmjow voulait totalement se l'accaparer. D'où le kidnapping, en un sens...

- Sois pas idiot, Kurosaki! T'es à moi un point c'est tout.

Grimmjow prenait lentement ses marques et s'habituait aux effets de l'alcool. Il collait radicalement le roux depuis le début, de peur de le perdre dans la foule. Et, chose étonnante, il semblait même s'amuser. En effet, Grimmjow se laissait gagner par l'ambiance, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau au bar. Quelque verres plus tard, Ichigo aussi semblait plus détendu, visiblement déjà bien (trop) éméché, laissant de côté pour la soirée son statut ambiguë de captif et ses mauvaises pensées. Il avait souhaité se changer les idées en sortant, et son désarroi l'avait laissé boire légèrement plus que nécessaire, tandis que Grimmjow l'avait imité, tenant plus ou moins correctement la longueur. Le rouquin souffrait donc désormais de quelques bouffés de chaleur et de dédoublage de vision, symptômes chroniques d'une cuite carabinée.

Mais un problème vint à la rencontre du Hollow telle une épine dans le pied: il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il observa du coin de l'œil l'adolescent qui faisait les quatre coins du chemin pour retourner au coin fumeur. S'il faisait assez vite et qu'il pouvait revenir avant que le gamin n'ait finit sa prochaine clope, ce-dernier ne se rendrait probablement pas compte de l'absence rapide de son possesseur. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que l'ancien Sexta s'éclipsa furtivement pour aller aux toilettes. Mais l'humain commençait à se sentir mal, et il ressentit l'intense besoin de prendre l'air. On étouffait dans cette salle bondée...Ichigo balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Grimmjow pour le prévenir, mais il ne le vit pas. Alors comme ça, il lui laissait une occasion hein? C'était une pure incitation à la fuite ça! Dans la seconde qui suivit, le rouquin se dirigeait d'une démarche qu'il voulait assurée vers la sortie. Il avait beau être éméché et ne pas marcher très droit, il ne perdait pas le nord! Si Grimmjow prenait le risque de s'absenter de la sorte, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui. C'était donc satisfait et sans mauvaise conscience qu'Ichigo franchit le seuil de la boite de nuit, surpris par le froid qui régnait dehors.

Étrangement, il se surprit à hésiter. Devait-il simplement prendre l'air ou profiter de cette superbe occasion pour s'enfuir? Il apprenait beaucoup de choses sur Grimmjow, qu'il commençait peut-être infimement à apprécier, et quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait voulu en savoir plus. Peut-être partager encore un ou deux moments comme leur chamaillerie du matin même. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, l'ancien Sexta était la seule chose le reliant à ce monde qu'il n'était plus capable de voir. Et s'il fuyait, ne le retrouverait-il pas de toute manière? Ichigo secoua rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche, honteux d'avoir de telles pensées. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas rester encore un peu avec Grimmjow, et bien sûr que oui il voulait s'enfuir! S'il avait pu douter, cela ne pouvait-être que l'œuvre de l'alcool et du désarroi, pensa Ichigo en essayant surtout de se convaincre lui-même. Blasé, il s'engagea dans la rue, se demandant dans quelle direction aller. Par où était la gare? Y avait-il encore des trains à cette heure-ci? Il avait laissé son blouson à l'intérieur, et attendre le lendemain matin pour partir était donc proscrit. Étant en débardeur par une dure nuit d'hiver, l'ancien Shinigami grelota, s'éloignant de la boîte de nuit tout en regardant d'un air un peu perdu les alentours. Dans quelle direction aller?

- Tu t'es perdue, rouquine? Besoin de quelqu'un pour te réchauffer?

L'intéressé se retourna lentement en entendant une voix sarcastique s'adresser à lui. Au loin, il vit quelques hommes marcher dans sa direction.

- C'est moi que t'appelle rouquine?

Demanda Ichigo, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Qui était l'enfoiré qui osait l'insulter de la sorte? Bras dans le plâtre ou non, il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, pour sûr!

- Oui c'est toi, ça te dérange?

Demanda un grand brun qui semblait être le chef de la bande, s'approchant de l'ancien Shinigami. Ce-dernier toisa le nouveau venu, à peine impressionné, et entreprit de répondre.

- Évidemment que ça me dérange! Tu sors de nulle part pour me faire chier, baka!

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère notre rouquine!

Se réjouit le brun, en s'avançant encore de quelques pas vers Ichigo qui ne tressaillit aucunement. Une veine d'énervement commençait à gonfler sur sa tempe, et il haussa la voix.

- Hé l'affreux, tu me traites encore une fois comme une fille, et je te jure que tu vas ramper en t'excusant.

- J'y peux rien. Faut admettre qu'avec un pantalon aussi moulant que le tien et un décolleté en V pareil...Mais c'est pas grave, t'es plutôt bonne, alors on te pardonne.

- Va te faire foutre!

Déclara Ichigo après avoir tourné les talons, commençant à s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici s'il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow ne le rattrape.

- Hey, ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que les gros mots sont vulgaires dans la bouche d'une fille?

- Ma mère est morte, connard.

- Ah, je vois, répondit l'autre d'une voix doucereuse. Peut-être que cette chienne est tout simplement morte de chagrin lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que son fils était du genre à se faire culbuter...

Piqué à vif, Ichigo enfonça son poing bien profondément dans la tronche de l'homme qui se la jouait un peu trop à son goût, avant de le faire tomber au sol. Énervé, il se jeta sur lui et le couvrit de coups de poing, ignorant superbement les suppliques de sa victime qu'il était en train de massacrer. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il seulement parler de sa mère comme ça? Et pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à le prendre pour un gay, ces derniers temps?

A contre cœur, Ichigo du arrêter de frapper le type au sol lorsque les amis de ce-dernier saisirent l'adolescent par les épaules pour le forcer à s'éloigner. Le blessé se dépêcha de se relever, le visage tuméfié, peut-être un peu traumatisé.

- Mais c'est un fou! Défoncez moi cette salope!

Ordonna-t-il avec haine, lui même prenant soin de ne pas prendre part au combat. Mais aucun ne connaissait Ichigo et sa force. Ce-dernier se défendait et attaquait plutôt bien, et il eut vite fait d'en allonger quelques uns. Malheureusement, son bras dans le plâtre était un gros handicap, et il jura lorsqu'un des hommes attrapa ce membre blessé avec un sourire sadique qui ne valait absolument pas celui de Grimmjow. _Pff, amateur_, pensa Ichigo.

- Je te conseille de pas trop te débattre où il pourrait t'arriver malheur...

Le menaça celui qui tenait son plâtre. Ichigo s'immobilisa un instant, tout en jaugeant la situation. Rien à faire, même tous ces types à la fois étaient bien mois intimidants que Grimmjow. Mais l'adolescent, plutôt soul, avait du mal à tenir correctement debout. Il ne pu s'empêcher de réagir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser généreusement sur ses fesses et un bras entourer son torse pour l'attirer. Il tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise, et sentit avec frisson une langue glisser le long de son cou et une main sous son t-shirt le caresser de manière suggestive, tandis qu'un homme lui susurrait des propositions salaces au creux de l'oreille. Ichigo eut envie de vomir et remarqua que le contact avec Grimmjow était au moins cent fois plus agréable que celui-là. Mais pourquoi faire cette comparaison? Et pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à vouloir le bouffer?!

Agacé, le rouquin envoya son pied valser dans les parties de l'homme qui le tenait, et ce dernier s'effondra dans un cri pathétique.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est pas pratique c'truc là...

Se plaignit Ichigo en arrachant son plâtre. Après tout, ce foutu poignet finirait bien par se remettre tout seul. Blessé dans son amour propre, il se hâta d'éclater la tête à deux autres malfrats, qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste. Au-même moment, Ichigo entendit quelqu'un accourir.

- Kurosaki !

L'intéressé se retourna avec une tête de "Non, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait", pour voir un Grimmjow visiblement en colère arriver à sa hauteur. Pourtant, il n'était pas si mécontent de le voir.

- Espèce d'enfoirée, t'as profité que je tourne le dos pour -

- Oui, oui, pas la peine de me sermonner tout de suite s'il-te-plaît, l'interrompit Ichigo. Faut d'abord casser la gueule à cette bande d'enculés!

Déclara l'adolescent, belliqueux, avant de se jeter dans le tas à nouveau. Ces abrutis avaient eu la très mauvaise idée de l'énerver, et le taux d'alcool dans le sang du rouquin lui avait fait oublier tous les principes de base de la raison, de la peur et de la survie. Sans poser de questions, vu que ça tapait et que Grimmjow adorait taper, et qu'il était également bien entamé aussi, ce-dernier suivit le rouquin et bien rapidement, ils décimèrent la petite bande dont les rares rescapés s'enfuirent sans plus attendre. Après quelques minutes d'intense combat, Ichigo se laissa tomber le dos à terre, les bras écartés, haletant. Épuisé par l'alcool et l'exercice physique plutôt rude en gigai, l'Arrancar fit de même, s'allongeant sur le bitume à côté du rouquin, sa respiration saccadée. Après un long silence nécessaire aux deux jeunes gens pour reprendre leur souffle, il prit la parole.

- J'viens pas ENCORE de te sauver la mise là? Alors que t'en as profité pour essayer de te tirer...

- Non, j'aurais largement pu m'en sortir seul, le rembarra le rouquin, même s'il devait avouer que son aide avait été la bienvenue. Et j'essayais pas de me tirer. Je me sentais mal et je voulais sortir prendre l'air, mais t'étais pas là, alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même!

Lui reprocha Ichigo avec un vague sourire, sa tête reposant sur le sol tournée vers lui.

- Comme si j'allais te croire...

- J'y peux rien si ces types me sont tombés dessus. T'as qu'à prendre soin de tes affaires, comme tu le dis si bien!

Le taquina Ichigo, se prêtant au jeu, trouvant la chose plutôt comique pour le coup.

- Et, oh putin j'ai envie de vomir...Rah, pis, ça va p'têtre paraître bizarre mais en fait, j'préfère encore largement me battre avec toi ou que ce soit toi qu'essaye de me bouffer plutôt que ce genre de types répugnants...

Articula difficilement l'adolescent, gêné par l'alcoolémie et le froid. Le Hollow le regarda avec un air étonné, puis sourit à son tour. _In vinas veritas, hein? _Décidément, le gamin ne tenait pas l'alcool. Mais c'était vraiment ce qu'Ichigo pensait à ce moment là. Il préférait de loin affronter Grimmjow que n'importe qui d'autre. Leur confrontation avait quelque chose de plus, car chacun connaissait l'autre et voulait le surpasser. Il y avait une sorte de jeu derrière ça, et l'adolescent commençait lentement à le comprendre. Son cerveau alcoolisé y voyait même une sorte de complicité se développer.

- Ouais. J'dois admettre que j'ai pas trop envie de partager ma proie non plus, répondit l'Arrancar.

L'humain sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent et ses membres s'ankyloser. Il bougea difficilement pour regarder sa montre. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin, la soirée était finie pour eux. Mais quelque chose le perturbait encore.

- Y a un truc que je comprends pas, commença l'humain, articulant étrangement. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me prendre pour un gay?! Mon père, cet abruti de mod soul, et maintenant ces types...C'est désespérant!

Déclara Ichigo tout en se cognant la tête contre le bitume. Le Hollow le toisa un instant avec insistance, observateur, au point de presque mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Bah...maintenant que tu le dis, Kurosaki...

- Maintenant quoi?!

Dit Ichigo d'une voix menaçante en lançant un regard noir au Hollow.

- Bah...si j'étais moi-même gay et qu'je cherchais un gamin à me mettre sous la dent, j'admets qu'tu serais une proie de choix quand même...

L'humain manqua de s'étouffer et laissa échapper un grognement, avant de se mettre en position fœtale, tourné vers Grimmjow. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Note à soit même: ne plus faire boire Grimmjow non plus. Bien, il fallait rapidement changer de sujet avant de s'embarquer sur des terrains étranges.

- Tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête? Demanda-t-il, la fatigue commençant à poindre dans sa voix.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, tu penses que j'ai voulu me tirer non? Alors tu vas pas m'engueuler ou me frapper comme à ton habitude?

Il avait effectivement tenté de partir, mais son instinct de préservation lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à la version "Je suis sorti prendre l'air, ces quelques types sont tombés sous mon charme et c'est parti en vrille".

- Arf, commença le Hollow. On va dire que vu qu'on a passé une bonne soirée et que je suis fautif aussi, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais refais un seul pas de travers et tu le regretteras...

Ichigo sourit. Vraiment, Grimmjow semblait devenir plus doux. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon chez lui, finalement? C'est sur cette interrogation que le roux finit sa soirée, s'endormant tel quel sur le bitume. Lorsque le Hollow se rendit compte que la respiration de l'adolescent était celle d'un humain endormi, il tira une tête de trois pieds de long. Non mais il lui faisait quoi là? C'était bien beau de vouloir l'entraîner dans une sortie et de tenter de le saouler, si c'était pour tomber lui-même dans son propre piège! Vraiment, ce jeune était peut-être tout aussi dérangé mentalement que l'ancien Sexta pouvait l'être. Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Car oui, se mettre sur la gueule sans cesse de cette manière signifiait, dans le dictionnaire Grimmjien, plutôt bien s'entendre.

Outré par le manque de considération de l'ancien Shinigami qui s'endormait tout bêtement allongé dans la rue et ce devant l'Arrancar, ce-dernier se mit à le secouer sans cérémonie.

- Oï, Kurosaki! Réveille-toi bordel, je connais pas le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement! Si tu te lèves pas, je te laisse ici! Oï, KUROSAKI?

Autant essayer de réveiller un mort.

Lorsqu'Ichigo émergea le lendemain, il était confortablement installé dans son énorme lit, encore tout habillé. (Non, Grimmjow ne viole pas les gens dans leur sommeil.) Il se leva avec difficulté, remarquant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et que ses tempes lui vrillaient la tête. Oui, c'était un message de l'habituelle gueule de bois qui succédait aux sorties trop arrosées, à laquelle Ichigo ne se ferait jamais. Encore pâteux et dans le gaze, il se traîna avec difficulté jusque la douche, remarquant au passage que son plâtre avait disparu.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ce con...?

Se demanda l'humain tout en faisant couler l'eau, essayant de retracer sa soirée de la veille. Ah, oui, il s'était encore battu et l'avait donc enlevé. Puis...puis Grimmjow était arrivé, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'était purement et simplement endormi sur place. L'espace d'une seconde, l'adolescent eut la furieuse envie de se gifler, avant de se demander comment il avait bien pu rentrer. C'était certainement l'œuvre de Grimmjow... Les souvenirs de la veille le laissèrent perplexe un instant. Il s'était chamaillé avec le Hollow, avait téléphoné à Benkei, puis avait traîné Grimmjow dans un bar, là où ils avaient été capables de s'amuser sans pour autant s'étriper. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer? !

_" J'préfère encore largement me battre avec toi ou que ce soit toi qu'essaye de me bouffer plutôt que ce genre de types répugnants..."_

Ok, plus jamais il ne boirait. Plus jamais. Pourquoi avait-il seulement pensé ça, et comment avait-il pu oser le dire?!

_" Si j'étais moi-même gay et qu'je cherchais un gamin à me mettre sous la dent, j'admets qu'tu serais une proie de choix quand même..."_

Bon, visiblement, il ne serait pas le seul à regretter ses mots en se levant ce matin là.

Lorsqu'il sortit dans le salon, une fois tout propre et habillé, il eut la surprise de découvrir son kidnappeur en carton allongé sur le canapé, visiblement encore endormi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là au juste? Le rouquin s'approcha de la manière la plus discrète possible pour observer le phénomène.

Non, il ne rêvait pas, Grimmjow était bel et bien en train de dormir, ayant aussi sûrement des difficultés à décuver. Ses épaules se soulevaient à intervalles réguliers, et il avait l'air étonnement calme. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si doux et humain lorsqu'il dormait, alors qu'il était un vrai diable une fois réveillé? Ichigo en resta pantois, s'accroupissant devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur et l'observer de plus prêt. Lorsque l'Arrancar dormait ainsi, ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus, et il n'inspirait aucunement la crainte comme il le faisait habituellement. Son visage paraissait serein, et il avait l'air d'un homme inoffensif, peut-être même de quelqu'un de gentil. Cela intrigua le rouquin. Où pouvait donc se trouver la limite entre les humains et les Arrancars? Bien que les uns soient vivants et les autres morts, étaient-ils vraiment si différents? Peut-être qu'au fond, Grimmjow était une personne comme une autre, qui avait simplement endossé le rôle du grand méchant sans pour autant être irrécupérable. Quel genre d'homme avait-il pu être de son vivant? Étrangement, l'adolescent ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ait été une mauvaise personne.

Ichigo était troublé par cette vue incongrue, n'ayant jamais vraiment soupçonné ce visage inconnu du Hollow. Bien que ces-derniers temps, il avait déjà pu constaté que Grimmjow avait plus de petits côtés humains que ce-dernier ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Quelque part, l'adolescent se sentait également gêné d'assister à cette scène, ayant la désagréable impression de s'immiscer dans l'intimité de l'ancien Sexta. Bien, en tout cas, il était évident que Grimmjow était mille fois plus agréable comme ça. Espérant qu'il dormirait longtemps, lui laissant ainsi un peu de temps seul, le rouquin se leva pour aller chercher une couverture. Car la température était relativement basse dans la pièce, et ce serait un véritable gâchis si le froid venait à le réveiller, alors qu'Ichigo pouvait enfin savourer de n'être pas fliqué par l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Lorsqu'il revint pour déposer la couverture sur Grimmjow, ce-dernier eut un mouvement brusque et rapide, et sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Ichigo se retrouva sur le cul, tenant son nez entre sa main valide.

- Ah mais putain, ça va pas?!

Beugla-t-il tandis que l'ancien Sexta se redressait, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh, désolé, réflexe.

S'excusa platement le bleuté tout en s'étirant, avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent qui était parti prendre du sopalin pour stopper l'écoulement de sang de son nez.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là en fait?

- Idiot, t'es dans le salon!

Ledit idiot examina rapidement les alentours, visiblement long à la détente lorsqu'il se réveillait.

- Exact...Oh, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Hmm, normal.

L'informa le rouquin tout en lui apportant un verre d'eau et un doliprane, après en avoir lui-même pris. Le hollow fut tout d'abord surpris de l'attention, mais n'y pensa pas plus avant.

- C'est toi qui m'a ramené hier soir?

Demanda l'adolescent sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ouais. Ca a été une sacré bonne galère, t'es plus lourd que ce que t'en as l'air! Et en plus de ça je connaissais pas le chemin, j'ai tourné pendant une heure. Tu m'refais ça et j'te tue, c'est clair?

Ichigo acquiesça, reconnaissant.

- Pourquoi tu dormais sur le canapé, d'ailleurs?

- Parce que t'étais dans un état pitoyable et que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'sois pas trop loin, ou cas où tu te réveilles et que tu fasses je ne sais quel genre de connerie...

L'humain haussa les sourcils, surpris. Décidément, il semblerait que la journée de la veille ait quelque peu changé leur comportement. Ils étaient beaucoup moins hostiles l'un envers l'autre qu'ils avaient pu l'être au début, et même si aucun ne l'avouerait jamais, ils commençaient lentement à s'apprécier.

- Merci. A l'avenir, empêche moi simplement de boire autant! D'ailleurs, t'étais pas mal non plus...

- Ferme là, Kurosaki... Bordel, je suis vraiment mal.

Déclara l'Arrancar avant d'éternuer, devant un Ichigo stupéfait.

- L-les Hollows peuvent tomber malade?!

S'égosilla-t-il.

- Bien évidemment, baka. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas?

- Je sais pas...Va prendre une douche, l'eau chaude fait vraiment du bien.

Conseilla Ichigo, ayant fait cela en se levant. Lui était plus habitué aux hivers que pouvait l'être l'Arrancar qui vivait dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Par conséquent, contrairement à l'autre, il n'était pas tombé malade. L'intéressé sembla réfléchir quelques instants, perplexe.

- J'ai mieux, déclara-t-il, pourquoi on n'irait pas à des sources chaudes? Les seules qu'il y avaient à Las Noches, Aizen se les gardait pour lui.

- Ah...je sais pas, il est déjà tard et...

- C'était pas une question, Kurosaki. Ikuso!

Déclara le hollow tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer avant de partir. L'humain soupira, tout de même forcé d'admettre que cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

* Le mètre de shooter et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous habitent à Nancy, mais le mètre de Shooter au café des anges et certainement le truc le plus orgasmique qu'il m'ait été donné de boire dans toute ma vie.

**Oubliez pas les reviews :D Je distribue des cookies!**


	19. Puisqu'il fallait que ça arrive-Confused

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

**Et oui, après avoir imaginé Kurosaki et Jaggerjack ensemble dans une source d'eau chaude, je peux mourir en paix.**

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de véritables onsens dans Tokyo même, et les deux jeunes hommes seraient forcés de prendre le train.

C'est donc à pieds qu'il se rendirent à la gare, les deux affichant un air épuisé mais Grimmjow ne dissimulant pas pour autant sa bonne humeur d'aller aux sources chaudes. Ils prirent le train jusqu'à l'Onsen le plus proche et le mieux desservi, l'Arrancar se plaignant de la lenteur dont pouvaient faire preuve les transports humains comparés à un bon vieux Sonido. Il était prêt de quinze heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit tant convoité et nécessaire au soulagement de leur gueule de bois. Ils passèrent dans les vestiaires pour se dévêtir et enfiler des serviettes (des vestiaires séparés, bande de perverses!) et accédèrent au bassin.

Malheureusement, il y avait un facteur qu'Ichigo n'avait pas pris en considération: le froid. Puisqu'ils étaient en hiver, rares étaient les personnes qui venaient se baigner dans les sources chaudes naturelles, bien que ces-dernières étant tellement chaudes, on ne souffrait nullement de la température extérieures. Et puisque cet onsen était divisé en une multitude de bassins de taille moyenne, nos deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'un d'eux. Ce qui avait pour effet de mettre l'adolescent fort mal à l'aise. Même si le fait de se trouver en tête à tête avec l'ancien Sexta ne lui était plus aussi désagréable qu'avant, maintenant que leurs rapports étaient moins violents, être seul avec lui en serviette dans un Onsen avait quelque chose d'une vraie torture. Il commençait seulement à s'habituer à faire des choses normales avec Grimmjow, comme manger, regarder la télé ou encore sortir, mais là, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Aussi prit-il soin de s'assoir à l'autre extrémité du bassin, tentant difficilement de se détendre.

- P'tain que c'est agréable...

Déclara le Hollow en s'immergeant à son tour dans l'eau. Le rouquin se mouilla également entièrement, concédant que sentir l'eau très chaude sur son corps après une nuit aussi mouvementée et une beuverie exagérée était divin. Et fort heureusement, les vapeurs d'eau dissimulaient partiellement les deux jeunes hommes l'un à l'autre. Chacun était assis à une extrémité du bassin, profitant de ce moment de quiétude amplement mérité. Cela faisai une éternité pour Ichigo qu'il n'était pas allé aux onsens (si on mettait de côté l'incident avec Yoruichi à la Soul Society), bien que ce fut une habitude du vivant de sa mère, et cela le rendait nostalgique. Il fit une petite moue un peu triste et soupira légèrement, regrettant cette époque d'insouciance et de bonheur désormais révolue. Sa mère était morte à présent, et il ne regagnerait plus jamais l'innocence qu'il avait pu avoir à cette époque. Lui qui depuis lors avait tué tant de personnes...Ichigo soupira derechef.

Grimmjow l'entendit et observa un instant le jeune homme à l'air morose. Encore une fois, il était trempé et l'Arrancar se fit la même réflexion que la veille. Avec ses cheveux lourds d'eau et par conséquent lisses qui chatouillaient légèrement ses épaules et ses joues rosies cette fois par la chaleur, Ichigo avait vraiment un petit air féminin. Mais cette fois, l'ancien Sexta ne s'en moqua pas, trouvant que ça lui allait étonnement bien. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les types de la veille avaient pu en avoir après lui, comme il le lui avait dit.

- Y a quelque chose qui va pas?

Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché. Pour une fois que lui était de bonne humeur et enthousiaste, le gosse n'allait tout de même pas le contaminer avec son air tristounet! Et étrangement, le voir ainsi miné lui faisait un petit pincement au coeur. Attendez, quel cœur?!

- Ah, non, rien...

Répondit ce dernier en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau.

- Je repensais juste à des trucs.

- Comme?

- Je venais souvent ici avec ma mère quand j'étais plus petit, alors...ça me rend juste un peu nostalgique, n'y fais pas à attention.

Le Hollow acquiesça, mettant fin à l'échange. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, le jeune homme faisant abstraction de Grimmjow, adossé contre le rebord et les yeux fermés, tandis que l'ancien Sexta observait curieusement Ichigo. L'Arrancar ne se plaignait pas outre mesure de la tournure que les choses avaient pris. La défaite d'Aizen, la perte des pouvoirs d'Ichigo, le fait que la vie du gamin lui appartenait désormais et sa venue en Gigai dans le Gensei...Tout cela lui avait permit de découvrir un autre train de vie totalement diffèrent de celui qu'il avait pu connaître, consistant à enchaîner les batailles. La vie humaine n'était pas si mal, après tout. Même si un peu plus de combats et de sang seraient les bienvenus... Et puis, il y avait le gamin. Son caractère unique ne lui permettait pas de s'ennuyer, et il avait grâce à lui découvert le plaisir que l'on pouvait avoir dans des confrontations autre qu'un combat pur et dur à grands coups de ceros. Une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaître, il pouvait même être un tantinet attachant. Un tantinet, j'ai dit. Rien que le fait que Grimmjow puisse penser cela relevait du mircale.

Ichigo soupira, encore une fois.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

Demanda Grimmjow, n'appréciant guère que le jeune homme tire une sale tête sans que lui en soit le responsable. Car si il aimait bien le voir un peu torturé, c'était uniquement lorsqu'il était la seule et unique cause.

- Je crève de chaud...

Se plaignit tout simplement le jeune homme. Et c'était vrai! Passer une heure là dedans était vraiment physique. Les vapeurs commençaient lentement à lui faire tourner la tête.

- Bah sors, baka, proposa raisonnablement Grimmjow.

- Nan, c'est trop confortable dedans, j'ai la flemme.

Grommela l'adolescent avec un air d'enfant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de sortir et d'affronter le froid glacial de l'hiver.

- Mais il fait quand même vraiment trop chaud...

Se plaignit-il à nouveau tout en s'immergeant derechef. Il observa Grimmjow se lever, se demandant ce que ce-dernier pouvait bien faire, et manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le Hollow le toisa un instant, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon collé sur le visage.

- T'es chiant à te plaindre, Kurosaki!

Déclara le Hollow tout en se baissant. Ichigo ne parvint pas à éviter les deux grands bras musclés qui entourèrent sa taille, et sans qu'il eut le temps de rien comprendre, il se retrouvait porté comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule large du bleuté. Lui qui tenait à éviter toute proximité au vu de leur tenue plus que légère, il était servit!

- Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW! Laisse moi descendre!

Beugla l'humain tout en tapant du poing sur le dos de la bête pour la faire céder, rouge comme une tomate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?

Demanda-t-il inquiet en remarquant que l'Arrancar sortait du bassin avec lui sur son épaule, sentant peu à peu l'air frais sur sa peau et le mauvais coup arriver.

- J'arrange ton problème!

Répondit de bonne foi l'ancien Sexta, avant de jeter sans cérémonie le jeune homme dans un bourrelet de neige au bord du bassin. Jeune homme vêtu uniquement d'une serviette accrochée autour de sa taille, bien entendu.

- AAAARGH!

Hurla le gamin lorsque sa peau nue entra au contact de la matière blanche bien trop froide, lui filant la chaire de poule.

- Tu veux une revanche pour hier, Kurosaki?!

Demanda le Hollow plein d'entrain, visiblement prêt à se jeter de nouveau corps et âme dans une bataille qui leur couterait à chacun une pneumonie.

- Nan mais t'es malade? C'est gelé et on est à moitié à poil! C'est vraiment un coup à chopper la crève...

Riposta Ichigo, grelotant et traumatisé, mais il ne se releva pas pour autant.

- Rah, t'es jamais content Kurosaki. Soit trop chaud, soit trop froid...Ca vaut bien la peine d'essayer d'être sympa.

- Tu rigoles? T'as surtout essayé de me tuer en me provoquant un choc hypothermique ouais!

- Hypo quoi? Baka, si je voulais te tuer je raterais pas!

- Hmm, pas faux.

Concéda Ichigo tout en tentant de se relever avec son unique main valide.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton plâtre?!

Demanda Grimmjow surpris, réalisant seulement.

- Je l'ai enlevé, il m'emmerdait.

- Mais quel boulet...

Commenta l'Arrancar tout en tendant sa main au gamin. Ce-dernier, vraiment surpris, détailla la main offerte avec un air suspicieux. Il fallait se méfier. Grimmjow ne pouvait rationnellement pas être serviable. Quoi que...Il l'avait bien ramené la veille et avait dormit dans le salon pour le surveiller!

- Et si j'accepte tu vas encore me rebalancer dans la neige c'est ça? Ou me casser l'autre poignet pour la forme?

- Mais non...je suis pas comme ça voyons.

Se défendit le hollow tout en attrapant la main d'Ichigo et en le hissant sur ses jambes en une fraction de seconde. Les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi un instant, tous deux surpris par la gentillesse totalement hors personnage dont Grimmjow venait de faire preuve. Bon, certes, il l'avait balancé dans la neige avant, mais tout de même...

La situation était un peu gênante. Une telle proximité alors que tous deux étaient si peu vêtus...Certes, ils étaient deux hommes et n'avaient par conséquent aucune raison d'être gênés, et Grimmjow ne l'était aucunement, mais c'était une autre pair de manches pour Ichigo. Pendant de nombreux combats ses vêtements avaient été mis en lambeaux et il avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa pudeur, mais pourtant, avec Grimmjow, quelque chose le gênait définitivement. Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas été si pudique si cela avait été Renji ou n'importe quel autre ami masculin face à lui, mais c'était Grimmjow. Or Grimmjow n'était pas un ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être, d'ailleurs? Un kidnappeur, oui, mais un kidnappeur qui n'avait pas l'air si mal intentionné que ça au final, malgré des débuts radicalement violents.

Mais tout de même, se trouver ainsi seul face à un Grimmjow mouillé et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille avait quelque chose de perturbant pour l'adolescent, et ça pouvait se comprendre. De plus, Grimmjow semblait s'être adouci depuis deux jours et n'avait pas cherché à le blesser particulièrement. Il se passait définitivement des choses étranges ici! Ichigo comprit que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond lorsqu'il se surprit à penser qu'après tout, l'Arrancar était plutôt bien bâti. Il avait des épaules larges, un torse plus que bien dessiné à l'instar de ses abdos et l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau donnait un petit effet indescriptible. Pendant un instant, Ichigo se demanda s'il ne commençait pas à développer un syndrome de Stockholm, et finit par rompre le contact visuel, rougissant.

- J-j'ai froid, je rentre un peu aux vestiaires, je reviens.

Déclara-t-il en se hâtant de prendre ses distances et en entrant dans la petite cabane accolée à leur bassin leur servant de vestiaire privatif. Il n'avait pas réellement si froid au point de rentrer, ou il aurait tout aussi bien pu aller dans l'eau pour se réchauffer. Non, la véritable raison était qu'il désirait s'éloigner au plus vite de Grimmjow, pour lequel il commençait à développer une certaine sympathie, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Ce qu'Ichigo ignorait sans aucun doute alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il en était venu à formuler l'indécente pensée que son ennemi était tout de même_ vachement bien foutu_, c'était que Grimmjow avait eu plus ou moins la même réflexion pendant cet instant où il s'était dévisagé mutuellement.

Peut-être était-ce la neige qui lui tournait la tête ainsi? Certes, ce n'était absolument pas plausible, mais le rouquin se cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas voir en face qu'il développait une attirance certaine envers Grimmjow. La neige...elle annonçait que Noël arriverait bientôt. Est-ce que sa famille passerait les fêtes avec encore un membre de moins cette année? L'adolescent ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Et comme s'il n'était pas assez occupé à se faire du mouron pour eux et à se demander comment réussir à s'enfuir, il lui fallait désormais prendre en considération des sentiments étranges auxquels il ne connaissait rien! Un peu perdu, le gamin serra la mâchoire et les poings, furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi incapable.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte du cabanon s'ouvrir derrière lui et sentit deux bras musclés l'entourer par derrière, le ramenant contre le torse de l'individu. Bien qu'Ichigo ne puisse le voir, il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme qui le serrait.

- Qu-?

- Tires pas cette tête, Kurosaki.

Le Hollow, ayant remarqué le malaise du plus jeune lorsqu'ils s'étaient fixés quelques instants plus tôt, y avait vu une occasion en or de le taquiner. Est-ce que l'adolescent pensait vraiment qu'il allait le laisser tranquille? Aucune chance! Même si Grimmjow avait été légèrement étonné au début, il était sûr et certain qu'il avait son rouquin rougir. Se pouvait-il que le jeune ait développé une attirance pour lui? Ou juste qu'il le trouve charmant? Le sexta sourit à cette pensée. S'il y avait bien ce qu'il pensait derrière ce rougissement, alors les choses allaient devenir vraiment très intéressantes. De plus, lui non plus n'avait pas eu ses yeux dans sa poche depuis leur arrivée. Même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement chercher à détailler le gamin, certaines choses (comme un corps remarquablement bien taillé) sautaient aux yeux! Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation pour le taquiner un peu, hein? Après tout, aucune chance que ce soit désagréable. Cette perspective faisait sourire le Hollow jusqu'aux oreilles.

Grimmjow resserra donc son étreinte, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Depuis la veille, alors qu'il avait vu ces autres hommes tenter de mettre la main sur _son_ humain, son côté possessif et son envie d'avoir le gamin rien que pour lui étaient devenus encore plus importants. Il remarqua un peu honteux que le jeune homme sentait très bon, que sa peau était très douce et qu'il aurait encore bien envie d'y goûter une fois mais...se ressaisir, il fallait se ressaisir! Il voulait juste taquiner le gamin, pas succomber à certains instincts.

Ichigo, lui, s'était figé au contact. Même s'il avait déjà été serré contre Grimmjow, il ne l'avait jamais été presque nu! Désormais, il pouvait sentir la peau chaude et encore humide du hollow collée à son dos, et il remarqua hébété qu'on était _putin divinement bien_ calé dans les bras épais de Grimmjow. Un peu plus et si ce n'était pas ce même homme qui était la source de ses problèmes, il aurait presque pu tous les oublier un instant et savourer le contact. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas! Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement plus rond dans son cerveau depuis que le sexta l'avait traîné ici. Et pourtant, cette douce chaleur que l'Arrancar lui transmettait, cette étrange sensation d'être couvé...Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, appréciant honteusement de sentir le contact de leur peau, ce qui arrivait à la vérité pour la première fois. Mais il reprit ses esprits en sentant Grimmjow poser la tête sur son épaule, et la secoua vivement pour le faire partir. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow pouvait bien encore préparer?!

L'Arrancar n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enlever sa tête, et Ichigo tourna la sienne pour lui faire face. Ses yeux ambrés le fusillaient tandis que les joues du gamin devenaient réellement rouges, ce qui jurait certes avec la couleur de ses cheveux, mais lui allait tout de même plus que bien selon Grimmjow. Ce dernier sourit avec un air carnassier. Il avait vu juste. Derrière ses airs un peu rebelle et distant, Ichigo était un coincé sensible à son charme. Quelle veine! Jamais le Hollow ne se serait attendu à ça avant de venir dans le Gensei, mais mis devant le fait accomplit, il trouvait que c'était une excellente surprise. Surtout considérant que lui non plus n'était pas insensible au charme de l'adolescent, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pour l'instant, il mettait la chaleur qu'il commençait clairement à ressentir sur le compte de l'excitation classique qu'avait un prédateur lorsqu'il alpaguait une proie. Bien, comment rendre les choses intéressantes en suite?

- T'sais que t'as vraiment un air de fille quand tu rougis?

Demanda Grimmjow sur le ton de la moquerie. Le rouquin sembla s'offusquer et s'agita pour tenter de se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'Arrancar. Bordel, il avait rougit?! Ce qui expliquait cette sensation de feu sur ses joues...rah, il était vraiment dans une situation gênante! Et le bassin du Sexta collé contre le sien, juste séparé de deux serviettes trempées...Cette fois Ichigo en était sûr, il devait être devenu écarlate si il en jugeait par toute la chaleur qui l'avait envahi à l'instant même où il avait réalisé ce dernier petit détail. Pourquoi est-ce que cette proximité l'affectait à ce point?

- Ferme la, j'ai absolument pas rougit! Et lâche-moi tout de suite, c'est...

- C'est...?

Répéta le Hollow, un air sardonique placardé sur le visage.

- Gênant!

Avoua Ichigo, sous tension. Il tenta de se défiler encore une fois mais, pour le retenir et en profiter pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, Grimmjow plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, le tirant un peu plus encore contre lui. L'adolescent sentit clairement derrière lui et à travers la serviette le membre légèrement durcit du Hollow et manqua de s'étouffer. _Oh, putain de merde. Fuir, fuir, il faut fuir!_ Car oui, il était évident qu'ainsi collé à son rouquin alors que tous deux étaient presque totalement nus, leur deux bassins en contact, Grimmjow ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Bien que l'Arrancar ne soit pas attiré par les hommes d'ordinaire, Ichigo avait su montrer à maintes reprises qu'il était diffèrent et lui avait fait connaître beaucoup de choses pour la première fois. Mais même si le sexta acceptait cette envie qu'il avait, il préférait la voir comme un besoin de domination qu'une réelle affection. La pilule était bien plus simple à avaler de la sorte. Et pour l'heure, il avait l'indomptable envie de jouer avec la personne dont la vie lui appartenait, à lui et à personne d'autre.

- C'est bien dommage alors parce que justement, j'adore cet air qu't'affiches quand t'es gêné, et j'aime savoir que c'est à cause de moi.

Expliqua Grimmjow en susurrant dans son oreille. Car c'était la vérité! Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait un réel pouvoir sur le gamin, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, et il voulait le pousser à ses limites, car il aimait le tourmenter. Mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie! Sans préavis, il glissa sa main sous la serviette d'Ichigo, caressant sa hanche, puis sa cuisse et s'approchant dangereusement d'une zone bien trop intime au goût d'Ichigo. Car ce n'était pas parce que son ennemi était bâti comme un dieu qu'il allait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait! Bien que la caresse était plus qu'agréable et que l'adolescent sentit à son tour une sorte de feu naître dans son bas ventre, tandis que la langue du Hollow avait gagné son cou. Lentement, elle titilla la peau humide avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe délicat que Grimmjow mordilla. L'humain, sans même s'en rendre compte et s'abandonnant aux attentions un instant, laissa échapper un petit gémissement timide qui ravit l'Arrancar.

- Aaaah...

Maintenant qu'Ichigo avait un point de comparaison après qu'un des hommes de la veille ait également tenté de le bouffer, il pouvait dire sans hésiter que le contact avait Grimmjow était au moins cent mille fois meilleur. Sans compter que l'Arrancar était aussi bien plus beau. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant le laisser faire, il avait son honneur d'homme! Tentant de réunir ses neurones pas encore neutralisés par ses hormones, Ichigo essaya de réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette situation au combien étrange - et divine!- avant que les choses ne dégénèrent dans une direction qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas prendre. Quoi que, ne le souhaitait-il vraiment pas? Cette chaleur, cette peau si chaude collée à lui et cette langue qui le titillait étaient clairement des appels à la luxure. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir et ne tomberait pas dans le nouveau piège de son bourreau! Rassemblant son courage, il rua une dernière fois tout en assénant un coup bien senti à Grimmjow qui finit par lâcher malencontreusement l'adolescent. Ce-dernier s'éloigna rapidement et se retourna pour lui faire face et _Oh mon dieu quelle torture.  
_

L'Arrancar le toisait avec le sourire le plus érotique mais surtout le plus effrayant qu'Ichigo n'ait jamais vu, et il se hâta de détourner le regard. Regard qui tomba donc sur son torse trop parfait qu'Ichigo voulait aussi à tout prix éviter pour ne pas s'extasier comme une adolescente en manque. Pourtant, à l'époque où il était Shinigami et qu'il avait combattu Grimmjow qui se baladait toujours uniquement avec une petite veste blanche et le torse à découvert, il était resté parfaitement indifférent! Alors pourquoi maintenant...? Syndrome de Stockholm, c'est une évidence. Les yeux d'Ichigo continuèrent donc leur course et finirent par tomber sur une bosse qui commençait généreusement à poindre à travers la serviette lourde de l'Arrancar. C'était l'élément de trop et Ichigo tourna purement et simplement la tête vers le mur, respirant profondément pour se calmer et priant pour se réveiller, ou quelque chose du genre (si il savait que nous on en rêve tout le temps...). Le dieu vivant aux cheveux bleus sourit encore plus en remarquant la réaction que sa simple vue provoquait chez le gamin, et sa petite résistance était toujours la bienvenue...

- Et c'que j'aime aussi, c'est qu'tu continues toujours à résister à tout alors que tu sais très bien que t'es à moi...

Dit Grimmjow d'une voix profonde tout en s'avançant vers Ichigo avec un air de panthère prête à dévorer une proie. C'est d'ailleurs exactement comme ça que le rouquin voyait la situation, et si quelques hormones d'adolescent et ses yeux lui demandaient de rester attendre la suite, son cerveau ,lui, lui intimait de s'enfuir pour le maintien de son intégrité physique et psychique. Et c'est ce-dernier qu'Ichigo tenta d'écouter en faisant quelques pas à reculons, alors que ses yeux se retrouvèrent pris par le regard azur de son rival. C'était tout bonnement un supplice.

- Va t'faire foutre, je ne serai jamais à toi!

- Oh?

Demanda le Hollow, haussant un sourcil, amusé par l'attitude du jeune humain qui semblait plus que méfiant et défiant. Ils continuèrent un instant le petit manège du "j'avance, tu recules" et firent le tour de la pièce ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se retrouve dos à la porte qui donnait sur le bassin. Il se hâta de s'y enfiler, ne coupant pas le contact visuel avec Grimmjow. Bien que de temps en temps, il ne pouvait juste pas se retenir de loucher légèrement plus bas. Il finit par arriver au bord du bassin et du arrêter pour ne pas y tomber. Le Hollow saisit cette chance pour attraper le poignet du rouquin. Il pouvait comprendre rien qu'en sentant la chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Ichigo que ce-dernier était lui aussi plutôt émoustillé, mais qu'il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à céder, par honneur certainement. _Tant mieux, _pensa-t-il, _ce ne sera que plus amusant de le taquiner._ Il sourit diaboliquement lorsqu'il comprit au regard inquiet qu'Ichigo lui lança que le poignet qu'il tenait était le poignet blessé de l'humain.

- Tu ne seras pas à moi, hein?

Ichigo déglutit. Ce type était un vrai sadique! Mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, la menace déguisée de l'ancien Sexta eut pour effet de l'échauffer encore un peu plus. Il comprenait très bien que leur nouvelle confrontation était une expression du désir de possessivité de Grimmjow, et se faire posséder n'était pas toujours quelque chose de déplaisant. Mais il avait bien trop d'honneur et pas encore assez de recul pour céder et se laisser simplement tomber dans les bras du Hollow, même l'espace d'un instant.

- Jamais.

Répondit l'humain, défiant. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un autre tout décider de sa vie et faire ce qu'il voulait de lui! Même si dans l'immédiat, il avait bien envie d'écouter certains instincts et de lui aussi posséder le bel homme face à lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque ce-dernier appuya avec toute sa force sur l'os encore fracturé du rouquin et ne recula pas lorsque Grimmjow approcha son visage de lui, murmurant dans son oreille.

- C'est con, parce que je veux tes gémissements.

Avoua-t-il tandis qu'il illustrait sa phrase en faisant de nouveau craquer l'os brisé, arrachant au passage à l'humain le gémissement tant désiré. Ichigo frissonna en sentant le souffle du Hollow sur sa peau en feu, partagé entre douleur et envie. Non seulement il était possessif et sadique, mais également capricieux...

- Mets les toi où je pense!

Ichigo était soit suicidaire, soit maso, c'était une évidence. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Grimmjow.

- Kurosaki, j'peux avoir tout c'que je veux de toi, puisque tu es à moi. Tu l'as demandé toi même...

- Je ne le pensais pas quand j'ai dit ça! J'étais juste terrorisé à l'idée de devenir un hollow, mais j'veux pas pour autant être ton objet qu'tu trimballes partout pour te passer le temps! Putain, j'suis à personne, oublie ça!

Riposta Ichigo, à moitié sincère. Quelque part au fond de lui, être ainsi en perpétuelle confrontation avec Grimmjow lui plaisait bien, mais...

- Je vois, tu veux peut-être qu'on arrête le marché là? Y a aucun problème je t'ai déjà dit, j'peux très bien te tuer comme je comptais le faire au début...

Menaça Grimmjow tout en laissant courir ses doigts sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'humain, le dévisageant avec un air faussement sérieux mais néanmoins impressionnant.

- Je...

Commença Ichigo mais ses mots se perdirent.

- J'dois avouer que ça me ferait quand même chier de te tuer là maintenant, Kurosaki. Je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose de plus intéressant...

Continua Grimmjow tout en attirant le gamin à lui, laissant une de ses mains redessiner le contour de ses hanches. L'adolescent frissonna. Oui, il aimait ce contact, mais...

- P'tain, je comprends plus rien. Va te faire foutre!

S'exclama Ichigo, peu désireux de se faire tuer par Grimmjow mais ne voulant pas non plus courber ainsi l'échine devant lui. Même si il aurait pu apprécier courber autre chose...L'adolescent eut envie de se flageller à cette pensée, et tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Sa respiration commença à se faire trop rapide pour être contrôlée, et il regarda sans rien faire sa main tenue par l'Arrancar trembler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était...

- Pas la réponse que j'attendais!

Sans crier gare, Grimmjow poussa le jeune humain à l'eau avant de sauter à son tour pour le rejoindre. Il avait remarqué que le gosse commençait à se sentir mal et à s'emporter, il avait donc décidé de faire ce qu'il aimait: le calmer et de le remettre à sa place avant tout de chose. Lui laissant à peine le temps d'émerger et de prendre une respiration, l'Arrancar le saisit fermement par les cheveux et l'entraîna vers le milieu du bassin, où l'eau était suffisamment profonde. Là, il plongea la tête de l'humain totalement dans l'eau, le maintenant immergé. Il sentit Ichigo se débattre et le frapper pour tenter de sortir la tête de l'eau et d'attraper un peu d'air, mais il ne céda pas. Pendant de longues secondes, il maintint le jeune sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements de résistance se fassent beaucoup plus lourds et plus lents. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune n'y tenait plus et qu'il commençait à couler, il le releva et l'attira vers lui. Une fois encore, il entoura le garçon choqué de ses bras, le collant contre lui, de face cette fois ci. Ichigo se laissa choir contre Grimmjow, sa tête nichée dans son cou pour trouver appui, se sentant faible. Lentement mais sûrement, l'humain reprit sa respiration, rassuré de sentir son ennemi le maintenir contre son torse. C'était reposant, protecteur, bien qu'il soit le même homme qui venait à moitié de le noyer. Encore sonné, il s'agrippa au Hollow, ésperant que ce dernier n'était pas prêt de le relâcher ou d'essayer de le noyer à nouveau. Ouais, encore une fois. Le "je blesse et je guéris."

- Ah t'es tout de suite plus calme comme ça...

S'amusa Grimmjow, baissant les yeux vers Ichigo. Ce-dernier releva la tête et ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, confrontant leur volonté. Ichigo sentit le feu dans son bas ventre qui s'était amenuisé pendant leur dispute revenir à la charge, et il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Grimmjow se poser au creux de ses reins, l'attirant un peu plus près encore. Calmant sa colère peu à peu, il déposa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. L'étreinte était tout simplement magique. Être dans ses bras était tout simplement magique. Se sentir à sa merci aussi était tout simplement magique.

- Que tu l'veuilles ou non, désormais, tu es à moi...

L'informa Grimmjow avec un petit rire. Ichigo ne trouva pas l'envie de protester, se sentant étrange tout à coup. Ainsi positionné, la tête nichée dans le cou de son rival, il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné. Et cela le rendait furieux autant qu'heureux. Il se sentait libéré tout comme condamné.

Le Hollow, lui, appréciait ce contact, bien que doux. Le jeune était plus mince que lui bien que musclé également, et il aimait se sentir plus puissant que lui lorsqu'il le tenait de la sorte. Il avait l'impression de le posséder et toujours cette irrépressible envie de le dominer, envie qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Il prit le jeune par les épaules et le plaqua sans ménagement contre une des parois du bassin. Ichigo le regarda d'un air surpris, interrogateur, et voulut protester en voyant l'ancien Sexta attaquer son cou de ses lèvres, mordillant, suçotant, léchant. Dans chacun de ses infimes mouvements se trouvait une certaine violence parfaitement dosée qui avait des allures de passion, et, sentant les délicieuses caresses le mettre dans tous ses états, la volonté de résistance de l'adolescent vola bien vite en morceaux. Ce dernier se décida à apprécier le contact, il aurait le temps de le regretter plus tard. Il sentit avec surprise les mains masculines se poser fermement sur ses fesses et ne protesta pas, préférant laisser l'Arrancar guider la danse.

- Grimmjow...

Gémit-il lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier se déplacèrent sur ses joues et que ses ongles griffèrent son postérieur. Inconsciemment, il mit quelque coups de bassin en avant, cherchant avec avidité la proximité. Il passa ses mains autour du torse si bien dessiné auquel il avait finit par céder et planta ses ongles volontairement dans le dos de Grimmjow, voulant lui faire mal lui aussi.

Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant que ça avait commencé, cela ne le dérangeait plus? Pourquoi toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête quelques minutes auparavant avaient disparues? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que c'était si agréable et qu'il en voulait encore?

Il enroula une jambe autour du bassin du Hollow, agissant par instant, sans réfléchir. Tout semblait juste bien, les choses avaient l'air d'être ce qu'elles devaient être. Rien ne troublait plus aucun des deux hommes qui avaient laissé leur cerveau de côté quelques instants plus tôt, pour n'agir plus qu'en écoutant le désirs qui brûlait dans leur bas ventre. La bouche de Grimmjow quitta lentement la joue de l'humain pour aller effleurer ses lèvres sans en prendre totalement possession. L'Arrancar était sadique, et Ichigo le sentait dans la manière qu'il avait de le faire languir avec ses caresses, lui donnant juste assez pour le mettre dans un état déplorable et le forcer à en redemander. C'est donc un peu honteux qu'Ichigo augmenta la pression de ses ongles sur les épaules du Hollow, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait plus encore de chaire. Esquissant un petit sourire et comprenant qu'il avait définitivement gagné la bataille, Grimmjow prit la décision d'achever le gamin pour la journée.

Avec fougue, il scella ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo. Pourquoi il faisait ça? Il ne le savait pas. Il en avait juste envie, et à en juger par la pression exercée en retour, son pair appréciait également. Aucun ne réfléchit plus avant sur cet acte. S'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un simple jeu derrière ça? Si il y aurait encore d'autre baiser après celui-là? S'ils le regretteraient après? Si l'un d'eux allait en souffrir?

Ils s'en foutaient.

Certainement que oui, ils le regretteraient, mais ils s'en foutaient. C'était tout simplement divin, et à l'instant même, ils en voulaient plus, juste toujours plus. Hargneux et fidèle à lui-même même en amour, Grimmjow commença à mordiller sans ménagement les lèvres encore inexpérimentées d'Ichigo, faisant couler accidentellement quelques gouttes de sang qu'il se hâta de lécher. Prolongeant l'exploration, sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche encore vierge du jeune homme, rencontrant celle de son partenaire. Ces deux-là commencèrent un ballet enflammé, heureuses de rencontrer l'autre, se mêlant avec passion et désir. Le rouquin sentit quelque chose d'inconnu ressemblant vaguement à des papillons dans son ventre, et il s'abandonna totalement aux mouvements de l'ancien Sexta qui menait la danse. Ce dernier embrassait comme un dieu avec violence, et le roux se serait damné pour continuer le baisé jusqu'à mourir étouffer. A chaque instant, il avait l'impression de perdre pieds face aux assauts de la langue si désirée de Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne tiqua pas lorsqu'il sentit les ongles d'Ichigo se planter plus profondément encore dans sa chaire et le griffer, le faisant sûrement saigner un peu lui aussi. Il fit ses caresses plus insistantes encore, arrachant à Ichigo quelques gémissements qu'il étouffait lui-même, puis entreprit de dénouer la serviette du jeune, impatient de le posséder complètement.

C'est en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire qu'Ichigo se figea. Il rompit le baiser torride et Grimmjow, étonné, chercha son regard. Ce-dernier reflétait l'inquiétude de l'adolescent, qui ne comptait visiblement pas outrepasser une certaine limite. Se moquant pas mal de ce que pouvait penser le jeune homme et son membre douloureusement tendu nécessitant d'être soulagé, il chercha à nouveau le nœud de la serviette mais fut arrêter par la main d'Ichigo.

- Grimmjow!

L'appela ce dernier, plein de reproches et sans aucun doute inquiet.

- Je ne veux pas...

Annonça-t-il sans se faire prier, désireux de mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait surtout pas...C'était déjà assez dur d'accepter que ce soit son grand ennemi masculin qui lui avait volé son premier baiser et qui l'avait à ce point excité, alors si en plus il voulait...Non, impossible. Son honneur d'homme ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Grimmjow fixa un instant le gamin dans les yeux, puis soupira. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Après tout, il n'allait pas le violer, si? Mais sa longueur devenait douloureuse et...

Encore avide de contact, le Hollow éloigna donc ses mains du nœud de la serviette du jeune homme qui se détendit, et repartit à l'assaut de sa peau, tout aussi fougueux qu'avant cette petite pause. Le rouquin ne le repoussa pas, trop heureux d'avoir encore droit à toutes ces attentions bien qu'il l'ait rabroué quelques instants plus tôt. Mais alors que Grimmjow allait faire une nouvelle tentative, les deux jeunes hommes se glacèrent en entendant des bruits provenant du cabanon. Ils s'éloignèrent précautionneusement, aux aguets, scrutant l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils virent quatre autres hommes entrer, Grimmjow fit la moue et entraîna Ichigo vers le fond du bassin, là où ils se dissimulèrent derrière un rocher.

- Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Demanda Ichigo, étonné.

- Ferme là, Kurosaki.

Répondit Grimmjow de la manière habituelle. L'intéressé ne fut pas étonné que malgré leur tout récent rapprochement, le sexta continuait de s'adresser à lui de cette manière. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à un quelconque changement.

- D'ici, ils ne nous verront pas.

Déclara le Hollow avec un sourire démoniaque en entourant le jeune homme par derrière de ses bras. Ce-dernier voulut protester mais rendit les armes en sentant de nouveau le torse de Grimmjow contre son dos, ses mains baladeuses le caresser et ...son membre clairement désireux contre son postérieur. Ca avait un léger goût de déjà vu et Ichigo rougit. Non, vraiment, c'était trop pour aujourd'hui.

- Grimmjow, je veux rentrer.

Déclara Ichigo, clairement gêné par la présence d'autres personnes.

- Et moi je veux...

Grimmjow laissa sa phrase en suspend et retourna l'adolescent pour qu'il lui fasse face, recommençant à lui manger goulument les lèvres comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, tenant sa tête en étaux entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de se soustraire au baiser. Puis Ichigo sentit les mains lui rendre sa liberté et à nouveau elles empoignèrent ses fesses, et l'adolescent gémit indécemment en sentant leurs deux membres gonflés d'envie se frotter à travers les serviettes. Ce contact là parmi tous les autres lui plaisait.

- ...tes gémissements.

C'était vraiment dur de résister, mais il ne donnerait pas à Grimmjow ce qu'il voulait encore. Cette fois les mains de Grimmjow allèrent à nouveau gagner les fesses d'Ichigo, mais sous la serviette. Taquin, il fit ensuite le tour de ses cuisses pour aller effleurer un endroit bien particulier. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et gémit en sentant toute cette énergie sexuelle se concentrer. Grimmjow avait l'air encore plus désireux... Mais imaginer les autres hommes se baignant à proximité le refroidissait définitivement.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait tout simplement pas...

- Non.

Décréta Grimmjow, autoritaire. Il ne le laisserait pas...il sentit à nouveau une main tenter de dénouer sa serviette. Devant se résistance, la main abandonna et passa de nouveau sous la serviette. Ichigo ne tenta plus de retenir ses quelques gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son membre. Une explosion de sensations le submergea lorsqu'il sentit les mouvements de va et vient que Grimmjow s'appliquait à faire sur sa verge. C'était si bon et si étrange à la fois, et savoir que l'Arrancar avait à présent totalement le contrôle sur lui l'excitait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et il avait tellement envie de plus...Pourtant, il n'osait tout simplement pas. Grimmjow leva une de ses jambes et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son bassin, mais Ichigo se bloqua et blêmit en sentant la fierté de l'ancien sexta l'effleurer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force, dans cet endroit, alors que d'autres personnes étaient là...

- Grimmjow, je ne veux vraiment pas...!

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir tout en se rapprochant encore, et Ichigo n'écouta que sa témérité. Il abattit avec véhémence son poing sur le visage de Grimmjow, qui le regarda, éberlué.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas...!

Répéta Ichigo, sur la défensive. Ce coup semblait avoir ramené le Hollow à la réalité, et il fronça les sourcils, néanmoins déçu.

- Bien. Rentrons, Kurosaki.

L'intéressé acquiesça et Grimmjow attrapa son poignet blessé pour le guider jusqu'au cabanon, prenant bien soin de le broyer à nouveau pou se venger. La victime se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter les autres présents, fusillant du regard son bourreau qui avait décidément beaucoup de poigne. Ichigo sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il fut plus qu'heureux lorsqu'une fois arrivé à destination, Grimmjow le relâcha et s'éloigna sans même lui accorder un regard. Les deux hommes sa hâtèrent d'aller se doucher et se revêtir aux vestiaires, sans même échanger un mot. Tous deux semblaient profondément perplexes par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Et même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment d'où leur était venue cette envie, ils s'accordaient sur un point sans pour autant le dire: ça avait été plus qu'agréable. Grimmjow avait apprécié sentir ainsi le pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'enfant et devait reconnaître que lui seul lui avait donné l'envie de laisser s'exprimer sa possessivité et son envie de domination de cette manière. Son physique, son attitude défiante comme son caractère hors du commun avait eu raison de lui et il avait simplement fait ce dont il avait envie, appréciant de taquiner avec sadisme le plus jeune.  
Ce-dernier aussi, bien que réticent au début, avait fortement apprécié le contact. Il y avait chez Grimmjow quelque chose de rassurant, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait être. Et se sentir ainsi entouré par cette force, ce sentiment, était quelque chose de divin.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés à la gare de Tokyo la plus proche du logement réquisitionné par Grimmjow et en prenaient la direction. Le soir approchait et ils commençaient à avoir faim, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de rentrer. Mais Grimmjow, qui suivait le rouquin, faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsque ce-dernier pila net, blême.

- Kurosaki?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. En effet, sur le quai opposé, quelqu'un avait attiré son attention. Sans perdre une seconde pour réfléchir, Ichigo se mit à courir vers lui.

* * *

Bien, je vous ai donné un petit aperçu de ce que pourra etre la relation tumultueuse entre Ichigo et Grimmjow :p

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et si oui, reviiiiiew.


	20. Puisque tu joues - Appart

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

Bonjour, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, et merci pour les reviews! Je vous n'aime :3

Pour répondre à certaines interrogations, non, il n'y aura pas de BenIchi. Cette fiction est une GrimmIchi voyons, et la relation qu'entretiennent Ichigo et Benkei est purement fraternelle ^^

Je remercie Black Nell pour son aide apportée dans ce chapitre et je vous conseille sa fiction New Born :)

Voilà, sur ce, enjoy! :D

**AHAH, LOL. Parution de bleach suspendue jusqu'au 4 septembre. Comment je vais vivre, moi?**

* * *

- Kurosaki?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. En effet, sur le quai opposé, quelqu'un avait attiré son attention. Sans perdre une seconde pour réfléchir, Ichigo se mit à courir vers lui.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, non! Sur le quai d'en face, bien que de dos, il avait immédiatement reconnu le grand homme aux cheveux blonds décolorés qui s'éloignait. Benkei était là, il venait d'arriver à Tokyo! Ichigo se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Sans prêter attention aux appels de Grimmjow derrière lui, il s'élança dans les escaliers en vue de rejoindre l'autre quai. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapé, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir. Peut-être était-ce enfin l'occasion de s'enfuir? Mais le voulait-il seulement encore?

Pressé, il joua des coudes tout en faisant attention à son poignet blessé pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et rejoindre le hall principal vers lequel Benkei se dirigeait. A cette heure là, il y avait bien trop de monde dans la gare! Et bien qu'Ichigo soit rapide, Grimmjow l'avait été encore plus, pour le coup. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira en arrière, autoritaire.

- Putin, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kurosaki?

Ce-dernier se retourna vers lui, haletant.

- Mais, là-bas...!

Ichigo voulut repartir mais l'Arrancar le tenait toujours par l'épaule, et il constata impuissant qu'il avait perdu la trace de son ami. Concentré et le cœur battant rapidement, il scruta minutieusement la foule, mais fut incapable de repérer Benkei. Pourtant, il était là quelques secondes auparavant! Si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas ralenti...

- Quoi là-bas?

Demanda ce dernier, ne comprenant pas la soudaine agitation du jeune homme.

- Il y avait...

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase. Était-ce réellement une bonne chose? Si Grimmjow apprenait qu'un de ses amis était ici, et qu'il le cherchait sûrement...Il serait beaucoup plus prudent. Qui sait s'il le laisserait encore sortir? Ou s'il n'essaierait pas d'éliminer le gêneur? Non, il ne valait mieux pas.

- Il y avait quoi?!

Gronda Grimmjow, commençant clairement à s'impatienter, sa poigne autour de l'épaule de l'adolescent se faisant plus insistante. Mais Ichigo avait décidé de ne rien dire. L'ancien sexta ne ferait que le surveiller encore plus après ça...Et puis, l'adolescent connaissait l'adresse de son ami. Maintenant qu'il était rentré à Tokyo, s'il arrivait à se soustraire à la surveillance de Grimmjow, il pourrait peut-être ... Mieux valait tout simplement prendre son mal en patience.

- Rien...

Finit-il par déclarer, déçu mais également frustré. Si seulement il avait pu semer Grimmjow! Il aurait pu rejoindre Benkei et certainement rentrer à Karakura. Mais est-ce que Grimmjow ne serait pas revenu le chercher de toute façon? Quoi qu'en gigai...

- Te fous pas de moi! T'aurais pas détalé de la sorte s'il y avait rien!

- Je te dis qu'il y a rien. Il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un, mais je me suis trompé. Rentrons.

Déclara l'humain en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, soudain morose. Alors qu'il allait avancer en direction de la sortie, il fut de nouveau retenu par Grimmjow. D'un air blasé, le rouquin se retourna vers lui. Il mentait si mal que ça?

- Quoi encore?

- T'fou pas d'ma gueule, Kurosaki.

- C'est pas le cas, je te dis...

- J'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses, et je vois très bien que c'est le cas!

- Oh? Et depuis quand t'es assez perspicace pour remarquer ce genre de truc, toi?

- J'peux savoir ce que tu insinues, là?!

Grimmjow avait haussé la voix, l'air menaçant, et les passants autour d'eux se hâtèrent de s'éloigner. Ichigo n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser faire, soudain tendu et horriblement frustré d'avoir été arrêté dans sa course.

- Quoi? Même comprendre ça c'est trop dur pour toi, ô grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

Visiblement, le Hollow était tout aussi sur les nerfs que son captif, et le sarcasme dont ce dernier faisait preuve ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sans se soucier du fait qu'ils soient dans un lieu publique, il gifla avec force le gosse, qui recula de deux ou trois pas sous l'impact. Ichigo entendit quelques passants s'indigner, et, lentement, il posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante et releva la tête vers son ennemi. Il lui lança le regard le plus noir et le plus haineux qu'il avait en réserve, blessé dans son intégrité. Cet enfoiré venait de le gifler? Il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de lui coller une claque phénoménale qui avait manqué de lui arracher la tête des épaules! Et devant tout le monde! Comment pouvait-il se permettre ça? Pour qui se prenait-il donc? Ichigo vit rouge en sentant encore la main du bleuté sur sa joue, plus atteint par le geste que par la douleur. Les coups de poing et autres, il en avait pris l'habitude, mais la claque...La claque avait une toute autre signification. Les quelques moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé semblaient bien loin désormais...

- Pff...espèce de connard!

L'insulta Ichigo du fond du cœur avant de tourner les talons et de se hâter vers la sortie. Grimmjow resta planté là quelques secondes, réalisant seulement son erreur. Il balaya du regard la foule de personnes qui le dévisageaient en marmonnant.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, vous en voulez une aussi?! Putain...

L'Arrancar se hâta de sortir également, ne voulant pas perdre de vue sa petite tête rousse. Rapidement, il la localisa et la rattrapa, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle conduite adopter. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait s'excuser ou quoi que ce soit du genre...Mais, certes, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du agir de cette manière. Du moins, pas en publique, car la fierté du gamin avait du en prendre un coup. D'un autre côté, il n'avait qu'à pas le provoquer! Remarquant que bien qu'il soit arrivé à sa hauteur, Ichigo l'ignorait superbement, il décida tout simplement de faire de même. Il n'était pas doué pour les discours. C'est donc sans s'adresser la parole que les deux hommes firent le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant le retour en train non plus, mais l'ambiance avait été beaucoup moins électrique. Grimmjow sentait clairement que si Ichigo avait encore eu ses pouvoirs, lui n'aurait plus de pouls. Mais lui-même était encore en colère contre l'adolescent. Comme s'il était en droit de lui mentir!

A peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil de l'appartement que le rouquin se dirigea vers sa chambre, claquant la porte à la manière d'une adolescente énervée. L'Arrancar soupira. S'il voulait s'isoler, qu'il le fasse...ça lui passerait vite, de toute manière. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Grimmjow se sentait mal. Savoir qu'en ce moment même, son captif nourrissait une rancœur sans nom envers lui le gênait. Il s'assit sur le canapé, pensif, retraçant le cours des récents évènements. Leur après-midi avait été mouvementée, après tout. Était-ce envisageable que ce soit en partie à cause de _ça_ que le rouquin lui en voulait? Non, impossible. Au vu des gémissements qu'il avait laissé échapper, le gamin n'avait clairement pas été contre, même s'il lui avait un peu forcé la main. Non, visiblement, c'était bien cette gifle qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Et le fait qu'il soit juste là, de l'autre côté de la porte, énervait Grimmjow. Qu'il l'admette ou pas, il aurait préféré qu'ils restent ensemble. Qu'ils fassent quelque chose ensemble. Il semblerait que leur petit moment d'intimité ait intensifié la sympathie que Grimmjow éprouvait pour Ichigo, et le fait qu'il l'ignore de la sorte maintenant le blessait...Rah, ce gamin faisait vraiment chier.

- Tch, quel sale gosse!

Se plaignit Grimmjow tout en ouvrant un guide touristique qu'il avait récupéré à la gare, cherchant une activité à faire le lendemain pour se changer les idées.

Lorsqu'Ichigo était entré dans sa chambre et était passé devant le miroir, il avait remarqué avec horreur que la superbe trace rouge en forme de main sur sa joue ne s'était toujours pas effacée, et il maudit une centaine de fois le responsable. Comment cet enfoiré avait-il seulement osé? S'il le pouvait, Ichigo l'étriperait pour cet affront! Qu'est-ce que ce connard pensait? Qu'il était un gamin qu'on éduquait à coup de claques dans la gueule? Ce geste était impardonnable! Ah, il était bien beau à l'embrasser si c'était pour le traiter de la sorte une heure plus tard! Attendez, l'embrasser? Ichigo rougit violemment en repensant à ses agissements de plus tôt, n'ayant pas encore pleinement réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Embrassé. Ce con l'avait embrassé! Et d'ailleurs, il n'en était pas resté là. Le rouquin cru mourir d'embarras et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'en gardait pas un mauvais souvenir. Au contraire. Si le retour n'avait pas été aussi chaotique, il aurait certainement été de bonne humeur...quoi que pétrifié par la honte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête au juste, ces deux là? Du beurre de cacahuètes? Pour ainsi s'aguicher et ensuite se mettre sur la gueule...Oui, c'était le genre de relation qu'ils avaient. Et c'était sûrement à cause de cet épisode aux sources chaudes que la gifle l'avait tellement blessé. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Grimmjow devienne attentionné ou quoi que ce soit, mais il pensait que peut-être au moins, il allait le respecter. Or il n'en était rien.

C'était frustrant. Car lorsqu'il n'agissait pas comme le plus gros enfoiré du monde, le bleuté pouvait réellement être quelqu'un d'agréable et plus encore. Ichigo ne pouvait nier -bien qu'il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le faire- que leur moment d'intimité lui avait plu. Il avait apprécié être aussi proche de Grimmjow qui lui avait paru être quelqu'un de diffèrent pendant un instant, bien qu'il ait essayé de le noyer juste avant. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce type lui ferait toujours du mal, et ce qui était arrivé aux bains tout à l'heure était une erreur. Oui, juste une erreur...le genre de magnifique erreur qu'on a envie de recommencer ceci dit. Le rouquin soupira, malmené par l'ambivalence de ses sentiments. Qu'y avait-il exactement entre Grimmjow et lui? Était-ce envisageable...qu'il l'aime? Non. Non, ça il en était certain, il n'en était pas encore là. La preuve était que lorsqu'il avait vu Benkei, il n'avait pas hésité à vouloir le rejoindre en ésperant pouvoir s'enfuir loin de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, s'imaginer rentrer à Karakura maintenant le laisserait un peu sur sa faim. Et si il avait été à ce point affecté par cette gifle, pur geste d'irrespect envers lui, c'est bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, non? Ichigo fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Ouvre, Kurosaki.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Oï, c'est pas la peine de m'agresser...

Se tenant debout de l'autre côté de la porte, Grimmjow sourit. C'était son insolence qu'il appréciait aussi. Son caractère particulier, sa manière de lui tenir tête...une résistance qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée ailleurs. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait décidé à venir frapper à sa porte. Non pas pour présenter des excuses, - il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, arrêtez de fumer - mais pour essayer de le faire sortir.

- J'ai dit ouvre, Kurosaki!

- Et moi je n'obéis pas aux enfoirés comme toi. A personne, d'ailleurs...

Grimmjow étouffa un rire. Que ce gamin était de mauvaise foi! Qu'il l'admette ou pas, depuis le début, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui disait, même s'il n'obéissait qu'après quelques blessures bien senties.

- Putain, tu vas pas rester terré là-dedans toute la soirée non plus.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'être en ta compagnie.

Répondit froidement le rouquin, ce qui eut le don de blesser le Hollow. Et ce dernier fut d'ailleurs très surpris de se sentir ainsi touché par les mots de l'humain. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de sentiment?! Bien, qu'importe, pour l'heure il fallait embêter ce sale gamin. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Grimmjow attrapa la poignée de porte et l'abaissa. Miracle, la porte s'ouvrit et le Hollow du très rapidement éviter une chaussure qui finit sa course quelques mètres derrière lui.

- C'est comme ça que t'accueilles les gens, espèce de petit enfoiré?!

Gronda Grimmjow, mi amusé, mi agacé.

- A vrai dire je ne t'accueille pas, je te chasse.

Lança Ichigo d'un ton toujours aussi froid qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Byakuya (si tant est qu'il puisse être encore plus pâle).

- Tch! Et tu me fais poirauter depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'en fait cette putain de porte était ouverte?!

- Je n'y peux rien si tu es assez idiot pour ne même pas vérifier si elle est fermée à clé ou non.

Cette fois, il allait avoir sa peau à ce sale gamin! L'Arrancar entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis le début de la conversation. Il remarqua que l'on pouvait encore deviner la trace de main sur la joue du jeune homme, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était idiot car en même temps, il se sentait légèrement coupable, mais il devait bien admettre que cela avait quelque chose de comique. En l'entendant pouffer, Ichigo se retourna enfin vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

- C'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule tant que t'y es, se plaignit-il en croisant les bras.

- Oh, tu vas pas mourir pour une petite claque...t'as vécu pire.

Décréta le Hollow en prenant place sur le lit, là où Ichigo était également assis en tailleur, la mine énervée.

- Bien sûr que non, mais le problème n'est pas là!

- Ah? Demanda Grimmjow en levant un sourcil. Il est où alors?

Ichigo rougit un peu, hébété. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire que le geste en lui-même l'avait blessé au risque de passer pour une fillette entichée...

- Ah, laisse tomber et dégage de là!

- Non.

Le rouquin saisit un oreiller et se mit à genou sur le matelas pour frapper Grimmjow successivement avec, définitivement blessé dans son amour propre. Pourquoi, alors que le pauvre essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées concernant le Hollow, ce-dernier devait-il venir tout chambouler encore plus?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il vienne foutre la merde dans sa vie alors qu'il s'enfonçait tranquillement dans un quotidien des plus mornes? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser avec sa torpeur?!

- Ah, mais t'as pas bientôt fini oui?

- J'ai dit, sors d'ici!

Gronda à nouveau Ichigo tandis que le Hollow envoyait valser l'arme coussin à l'autre bout de le pièce. Privé de son coussin pour attaquer, l'adolescent se jeta tout simplement sur le Hollow, hargneux. Ce-dernier encaissa et tous deux roulèrent sur quelques mètres, tombant du lit. C'est sans surprise que Grimmjow atterrit sur le dos, avec un Ichigo allongé sur lui en prime. Mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et reprit son assaut de coups sur le Hollow qui les para sans trop de problèmes. Il bloqua ses deux points dans les siens et fixa le gamin à califourchon sur lui, droit dans les yeux.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là? Tu vas te calmer?

- Va te faire foutre.

- T'as que ça à la bouche ce soir! J'peux savoir ce que j'ai fait?

- C'est pas évident peut-être?

- Non.

Ichigo soupira. Grimmjow n'était pas très doué dès que ça parlait de sentiments ou autres choses du genre...

- Si c'est à propos de la gifle...

L'adolescent acquiesça. Ah bah quand même! Allait-il enfin avoir droit à ses excuses?

- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

- Rah, c'est du foutage de gueule!

Se plaignit l'adolescent vexé. Méritait-il si peu de considération?!

- Mais je comprends que ça t'ai blessé, alors je recommencerai pas...du moins en publique. Pour le reste, si t'en mérites une, je t'en colles une et c'est tout.

L'intéressé faillit s'étouffer. Si on mettait la fin de la phrase de côté, Grimmjow venait de dire un truc censé et gentil? Nan...

- Je peux savoir seulement ce que j'ai fait pour en mériter une?

- Tu t'es tiré.

- Je ne me suis pas tiré!

- Tu as essayé.

- Non, je voulais juste aller voir...

- Aller voir?

- Rien.

- Kurosaki, recommence pas!

- Y avait rien je t'ai dit!

- Bien sûr que si, tu mens très mal!

- Je mens très bien!

- Tu viens de te trahir là!

- Non, tu me fais juste dire n'importe quoi!

- J'abandonnerai pas, Kurosaki!

- Moi non plus, baka.

Ils tournaient en rond, définitivement. Un long silence suivit l'échange, durant lequel chacun confrontait sa volonté en se fixant. C'était dur pour tous les deux. Grimmjow, qui adorait résolument la bouille d'Ichigo lorsqu'il était en colère de la sorte, devait se retenir de ne pas inverser leur position et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt. Quant à Ichigo...Il était à ce moment précis en déficit intellectuel, quelque part entre colère aveugle et admiration. Car le visage d'un Grimmjow déterminé vu d'aussi prêt, tout en étant à califourchon sur lui...Mais pourquoi ressentait-il ce genre de choses maintenant?! Pourquoi avait-il si chaud? Alors l'épisode dans les sources n'avait pas été qu'une petite partie de batifolage sans aucun fondement dû aux vapeurs d'eau? Pourtant, Ichigo l'avait espéré. Il devait être fou. Pourquoi devait-il s'enticher de l'homme qui l'enlevait et le traitait de la sorte?! Peu importe l'angle duquel il regardait, il ne pouvait nier son attirance...Ah, il fallait que ce contact visuel cesse, c'était une torture! Mais il ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux, ce serait se soumettre. Alors que faire?

- Rah, tu m'fais vraiment chier Grimmjow!

Avec la force du désespoir, le jeune homme donna un superbe coup de boule à l'homme allongé sous lui. Ce-dernier évita et attrapa la tête baissée d'Ichigo de sa main, et, sans demander son avis, vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

L'adolescent qui avait été intenable jusqu'ici se calma immédiatement au contact, tendu. Pourquoi est-ce que l'autre recommençait? Est-ce que ça n'avait pas été juste une erreur, un peu plus tôt? Laissant bien vite ses interrogations de côté, le rouquin s'abandonna au plaisir procuré par les lèvres appétissantes de son partenaire. Ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'il sentit la main du Hollow passer dans ses cheveux en bataille puis redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Après plusieurs secondes, la langue de Grimmjow, autoritaire, vint rejoindre celle d'Ichigo dans un baiser profond et passionné qui leur en faisait perdre haleine. Lorsque tous deux furent à bout de souffle, ils rompirent et l'Arrancar fit rouler le roux sur le côté, pour se libérer et se relever prestement. L'adolescent, perdu et allongé, le regarda avec un air interrogateur, haletant, puis prit la parole.

- Pourquoi?

Demanda-t-il entre deux profondes inspirations, cherchant à comprendre les agissements de Grimmjow. L'intéressé haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin.

- Comme ça au moins tu ne parles pas!

- Baka!

La réaction du jeune homme fut rapide et il envoya son autre chaussure vers l'Arrancar qui la reçut en pleine face, signe que sa concentration était basse et qu'il devait réfléchir intensément. Pourquoi il avait embrassé le gamin? Il ne savait pas, il en avait tout simplement eu envie.

Et il obtenait toujours ce dont il avait envie.

- On va dire que ça fait office d'excuses, grommela le jeune homme.

- Bon, t'es calmé?

Demanda Grimmjow tout en tendant sa main à l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier ne la saisit pas et se hissa seul sur ses jambes, non sans faire une petite grimace.

- Ton poignet?

- Ouais.

- Il a pas guérit, hein?

- Fais pas genre ça t'intéresse.

Répondit Ichigo, encore un peu distant. Mais comment ne pas pardonner le Hollow après ce baiser? Encore embarrassé, il alla au salon suivi de Grimmjow. Contrairement à ce dernier, lui était encore totalement inexpérimenté dans le domaine... Il se servit une tasse de café avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

- Hein?

- Bah, t'es pas venu toquer dans ma chambre pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

- Ah, mais c'était juste pour tes beaux yeux Kurosaki.

Ledit Kurosaki recracha tout son café par terre, l'air traumatisé.

- Pardon?!

- Relax, c'était une blague, abruti. J'aime pas les yeux bruns.

Ichigo murmura un charmant "va te faire foutre" tout en épongeant le café au sol. C'était vrai, Grimmjow n'aimait pas les yeux bruns, lui qui en avait de si beaux bleus...Mais quant il s'agissait de ceux d'Ichigo, c'était autre chose. Ceci dit, il préférait encore se faire à nouveau couper le bras que le dire. Lui, faire un compliment? Non. Il attrapa le guide touristique à la page qu'il avait repérée et le mit sous le nez du rouquin.

- Demain, je veux faire ça.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et l'observa un instant, les sourcils levés, avant de parler.

- Non non non. Y a pas moyen. Tu vas t'ennuyer dans un truc comme ça. Et moi aussi.

- J'ai dit, je veux faire ça demain!

- Et moi, il me semblait t'avoir dit que je n'obéissais pas aux gens de ton espèce.

- Rah, tu as l'air d'oublier pourquoi tu es là à la base!

- A la base?

- Bref, nous allons là bas demain.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, incrédule face au prospectus de Dinseyland Tokyo.

- Si tu ne te plains pas toute la journée que tu t'ennuies, ça me va. Mais je commence à te connaître. T'es une brute sanguinaire qui s'ennuie à faire des trucs normaux. Et c'est pourri, ce truc...

- Personnellement, je ne me suis pas ennuyé cette après-midi, alors qu'aller aux sources est quelque chose de normal...

Ichigo rougit violemment. Ce type faisait vraiment tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise! C'était quoi cette allusion grossière?! Il pesta en silence, acquiesçant, puis observa Grimmjow se diriger vers la fenêtre, soudain tendu. Ce dernier scruta la nuit à l'extérieur un instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Grimmjow? Demanda Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Il m'a semblé sentir un Hollow, répondit ce dernier.

- Semblé?

- Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr. Sa pression spirituelle a déjà disparue.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Bah, il doit forcément y avoir un Shinigami en charge de cette ville, et il s'est tout simplement fait éliminé.

Grimmjow secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

- Non, je n'ai senti absolument aucun Shinigami.

- Alors tu as du rêver.

Déclara Ichigo, en coupant court à la conversation, ne trouvant pas cela particulièrement alarmant. Au pire, peut-être que le Hollow était tout simplement rapidement rentré au Hueco Mundo.

- Ca m'embête, je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose attire l'attention sur cette zone...

La soirée se déroula sans plus d'évènements notables, Ichigo essayant d'éviter une trop grande proximité avec Grimmjow, tandis qu'ils regardaient calmement la télévision. Ils n'allèrent pas se coucher trop tard en vue de la journée du lendemain, et gagnèrent chacun leur lit après s'être brièvement souhaité bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo manqua de détruire son réveil. En effet, sa nuit avait été courte car peuplée de Grimmjow pervers un peu trop téméraire dans ses rêves, et ça n'avait pas été très facile à vivre. C'est donc à la manière d'un zombie qu'il se glissa sous la douche, tentant de se réveiller, et s'habilla chaudement. Très chaudement.

- Quelle idée...aller à Disney en hiver...je tuerai ce type!

Se plaignit-il en enfilant un pull, tandis que Grimmjow débarquait dans sa chambre.

- Oï! T'es prêt, Kurosaki?

- Je veux pas y aller...et par pitié, toque avant d'entrer!

- Ouais, ouais.

Puis le Hollow ressortit comme il était arrivé, et Ichigo n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il allait haïr cette journée, il en était persuadé. De toutes les personnes sur cette terre, pourquoi était-ce lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, qui devait accompagner Grimmjow? Et de toutes les activités à faire à Tokyo et aux alentours, pourquoi ce fourbe avait-il choisit Dinsey?! Là-bas...là-bas il y avait des disney, et des attractions, et du froid, et des enfants partout. Même Karin et Yuzu n'avaient pu le traîner là-bas, alors pourquoi? Le rouquin avait la furieuse envie de se mettre une balle dans la tête. Le plus gros dilemme restait que, rationnellement, un truc du genre ne pouvait PAS plaire à Grimmjow. Et par conséquent, ce-dernier serait chiant toute la journée, et il en subirait les conséquences. Le rouquin retourna rapidement à la salle de bain se brosser les dents, puis enfila ses chaussures et une paire de gants. Heureusement qu'à Disneyland, toutes les attractions tournaient, et même l'hiver...

Une heure plus tard, nos deux compères se retrouvaient devant un très grand château rose aux allures de contes de fées. Blasé, Ichigo observa le visage de Grimmjow se décomposer lorsqu'il pointa le doigt vers l'horrible bâtisse.

- C'est...c'est quoi ce truc? Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené putain? Sur le papier, ils montraient des trucs cools...

- Je commenterai même pas. Tes "trucs cools" comme tu dis sont plus loin.

- Ah, cool!

- Arrête avec ce mot! C'est pas parce que tu l'as entendu à la télé que tu dois le ressortir tout le temps...

- Ferme là, Kurosaki.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de partir et de t'abandonner ici.

- La peur de perdre un autre poignet, peut-être?

Répondit sarcastiquement le Hollow, ce à quoi Ichigo ne su répondre par autre chose qu'un doigt d'honneur. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience. Son poignet blessé ne se remettait pas puisqu'il avait enlevé son plâtre, et il devait songer à trouver une alternative...La mort dans l'âme, il se saisit d'un plan qu'il donna à Grimmjow.

- Et le mieux là dedans, c'est les files d'attente...

- Attente?

- Ouais.

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant?

- C'est évident! Et depuis le début, je dis que je ne peux pas venir!

- Mais, arrête donc d'être de mauvaise humeur ou je vais finir par m'énerver moi aussi!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Grimmjow décocha un sourire carnassier à Ichigo qui se glaça sur place.

- Non, oublie, on va aller faire les attractions dont t'as envie.

- J'préfère ça.

Un monstre. Ce type était un monstre.

- Bien, tu as choisis sur le plan tu veux faire quoi?

- Ouais, ce truc là!

- Aaah...Cet espèce d'énorme grand huit là?

- Ouais.

- Avec tous les loopings là?

- Ouais.

- Le machin qui doit aller environ à 100km/h là?

- Ouais.

- Je suis maudit. M'enfin, allons-y.

Ichigo se mit en route, suivi par Grimmjow qui regardait avec un air suspicieux les alentours.

- Kurosaki? Pourquoi y a des filles habillées bizarrement qui disent salut à tout le monde? C'est des prostituées?

- C'est parce que c'est des princesses, baka. Y a des prostituées au Hueco Mundo?

- Évidemment, c'est comme partout! Sauf qu'au Hueco Mundo, c'est contre de la protection, pas de l'argent. Des princesses?

- Oui, dans les dessins animés pour gosse. T'as vraiment raté ton enfance toi...

- Les Hollows n'ont pas d'enfance abruti.

- Ah, oui...

C'est après dix minutes de marche environ que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant le plus grand grand huit du parc. Ichigo regarda la hauteur, un peu impressionné.

- Tu es certain de vouloir commencer par ça, Grimmjow?

- Ouais! Et si tu rechignes, je risque d'avoir la furieuse envie de te faire passer par dessus bord.

Répondit Grimmjow, enthousiaste. Ichigo déglutit, et il sentit Grimmjow passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le guider vers la file d'attente, le faisant sursauter.

- Je vais pas m'enfuir, c'est bon!

Feula ce dernier. Le Hollow le regarda, haussa les épaules, puis le lâcha. Pourquoi au juste l'avait-il agrippé ainsi? Et pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé de la sorte? La journée commençait à peine et il faisait déjà tout de travers...Ce fut bien difficile d'attendre avec une personne comme Grimmjow qui menaça à plusieurs reprises d'égorger tous les autres, mais leur tour vint enfin. Le bleuté traîna son rouquin jusqu'au premier rang, où il s'installa, à moitié confiant. Lorsque le manège démarra, il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi? Parce que le vent glacé de l'hiver dans le visage, c'est pas agréable. En soit, bien qu'impressionnant, le manège ne faisait pas peur. Il ne donnait que de bonnes sensations qu'Ichigo apprécia à sa plus grande surprise, bien qu'il eut volontiers lui aussi égorger les autres qui piaillaient à l'arrière. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Grimmjow ne marchait plus tout à fait droit, mais il avait l'air plutôt heureux.

- Mais...mais...ce truc est génial! Viens Kurosaki, on en refait un tour!

- Non! Je refuse!

- Kurosaki!

- Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin capricieux, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout. A choisir, je préfère encore quand tu essaies de passer pour quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Oh? Je suis un gamin capricieux?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

L'Arrancar s'approcha lentement d'Ichigo d'un air menaçant, de manière à ce que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Tu veux voir ce que ferait un gamin capricieux?

Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, qui donnait envie comme faisait peur.

- A vrai dire, j'en suis pas si sûr...hey!

Ichigo s'empourpra lorsqu'il sentit une main de Grimmjow se poser sur ses fesses et le tirer pour le coller contre lui. Il passa son autre bras derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, tandis qu'il partait furieusement à l'assaut de son cou à renfort de petites morsures et de coups de langue. Ichigo gesticula un peu, gêné, mais appréciant néanmoins le contact. Mais qu'est-ce que l'ancien Sexta avait en ce moment? Considérait-il qu'après l'épisode des sources, il était en droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait? Car ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'Ichigo concevait la chose.

- G-grimmjow...On est en plein parc, là...

- Hmmm.

Grogna ce dernier tout en suçotant la peau du garçon et en y laissant une jolie marque rouge.

- Puisque je suis capricieux, on s'en fou, non? A moins que je doive faire le "mauvais", comme tu dis. Parce que ça peut s'arranger aussi...

Grimmjow illustra sa menace d'un ongle qu'il planta lentement dans la chaire du jeune homme, qui fit la grimace lorsqu'un petit peu de sang sortit de la toute petite plaie.

- Bon, ok, va pour un deuxième tour...

Céda l'humain tout en repoussant l'Arrancar un peu trop familier ces derniers temps.

- Ah, tu comprends vite, Kurosaki!

- T'es vraiment un malade!

Toute la journée s'écoula sur ce schéma, Grimmjow prenant un malin plaisir à taquiner Ichigo, sans jamais pour autant l'embrasser. Car ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qu'ils avaient. Car ils ne s'aimaient pas. Du moins, c'est de cette façon qu'ils préféraient voir la chose. Mais ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de faire un caprice lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un stand de churros, et, sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, il en prit un douzaine avec un surplus de nutella. Car rien ne valait des churros au nutella.

- C'est quoi?

Demanda Grimmjow, essayant de paraître désintéressé.

- Des calories, je ne te conseille pas d'en manger!

Répondit Ichigo du tac au tac. Mais, n'écoutant que sa bonne âme, il lui en passa tout de même.

- Tu verras, c'est divin ce truc.

Expliqua l'adolescent, sincère. Et il n'avait pas tord! L'Arrancar devait admettre que ce truc avait de quoi amadouer les Hollows les plus féroces du Hueco Mundo. Aussi savourèrent-ils les churros allègrement, assis sur un banc.

- Je me damnerais pour du chocolat!

Avoua Ichigo une fois les derniers grammes de nutella avalé. Une idée malsaine fleurit lentement dans l'esprit de Grimmjow.

- Vraiment?

Demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une expression Grimmjow...une expression...

L'intéressé se leva, ayant remarqué le stand de fruits enrobés de chocolat. Ichigo le regarda en prendre la direction, regrettant d'avance son aveu. Qu'est-ce que le sexta avait encore derrière la tête? Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une brochette de fraises enrobées de chocolat. Le rouquin le regarda d'un regard blasé, dissimulant au mieux les étoiles dans ses yeux.

- Si tu veux ça, tu devras venir le chercher...

- Non.

Il fallait être fort. Comme si lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, allait se laisser faire tourner en bourrique par Grimmjow. Mais mon dieu, des fraises enrobées de chocolat...Cet homme était satan, le rouquin en était maintenant persuadé.

- Comme tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Décréta Grimmjow d'un air joueur tout en se dirigeant vers une faille dans un décor. Ichigo le regarda s'éloigner impuissant en compagnie de la brochette tant convoitée. Ronchonnant, il se leva et rejoignit Grimmjow à l'arrière du décor, ayant vaguement l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Hé Grimmjow, c'est interdit de venir ici et woooah.

Le petit passage qu'ils avaient longé les avait visiblement mené jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison hantée, et ils se trouvaient désormais plongés dans l'obscurité, non loin des rails où les nacelles transportant quelques jeunes traumatisés passaient à une vitesse plutôt élevée. Ichigo du plisser les yeux pour observer les alentours trop sombres: d'innombrables couloirs partaient dans tous les sens, équipés de rails, mais ils étaient heureusement assez larges pour pouvoir y marcher sans être vu des visiteurs. Les murs étaient couverts de décors morbides et d'imitation de cadavres éventrés surréalistes s'illuminant au passage des chariots, qui eurent le don d'arracher une grimace écœurée à Ichigo. C'était comme pour les films d'horreur, l'adolescent ne comprendrait jamais l'interêt de telles attractions. Ceux qui cherchaient le frisson n'avait qu'à aller au Hueco Mundo ou en enfer, tiens! Ils seraient vite calmés.

- Grimmjow, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de sortir rapidement, on va avoir des problèmes si on se fait attraper ici et...Grimmjow? Bordel, mais où il est passé ce con?

Le rouquin comprit qu'il était maudit lorsqu'il réalisa que l'Arrancar n'était plus à côté de lui. Cet enfoiré était parti explorer les alentours sans lui? Bah voyons...

Alors qu'il hésitait quant à la direction qu'il devait prendre pour rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux bleus, il entendit son rire à glacer le sang si caractéristique au loin. C'était clairement une invitation à la traque. Grimmjow voulait jouer au chat et à la souris, et Ichigo se demanda s'il devait le chercher ou le fuir, car se retrouver seul avec lui à l'arrière du décor n'était pas une idée qui l'enchantait.

Grimmjow, de son côté, souriait comme un diable, observant dans la pénombre sa proie préférée. Le hasard les avait emmené ici, et il comptait bien en profiter, au grand malheur de l'humain qui se sentait comme pris au piège. C'est donc dans un cadre angoissant empli de rires sardoniques préenregistrés et de hurlements stridents diffusés par haut-parleurs qu'Ichigo évoluait, scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche de l'Arrancar. Et s'il était là, caché derrière de faux cadavres? Derrière cette sorcière? Ou peut-être plus là-bas, prêt de la machine à fumée...

- Grimmjow? Putain, arrête de jouer, t'es où?

Appela plusieurs fois Ichigo, peu désireux de continuer à chercher dans cet endroit sordide. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être épié et suivi, écoutant avec zèle chaque bruit, et se dissimulant dans le décor quand les wagons passaient rapidement et avec fracas sur les rails. Plusieurs fois, il crut sentir quelque chose l'effleurer, mais n'y voyait pas assez clair pour dire si cela s'était vraiment passé ou si ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Et bien qu'il continuait à entendre les pouffements de rires sadiques de l'autre, il ne parvenait à le trouver nul part. L'Arrancar était maître dans l'art de tourner autour de ses victimes et de les mettre mal à l'aise avant de leur sauter à la gorge. C'était un prédateur. Peu rassuré par cette pensée, Ichigo continua sa route, désormais totalement anxieux et observant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les alentours.

- Grimmjow! Si tu ne te montres pas, je vais partir!

Menaça le rouquin, considérant sérieusement l'idée de rejoindre le parc le plus rapidement possible et de planter là le Hollow qui finirait bien par se lasser un jour. Quoi que! L'adolescent fit donc demi tour avec la ferme intention de sortir de cet endroit lugubre, et réalisa avec horreur...qu'il était perdu.

- Putain!

Peu importe vers où il regardait, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la fente de lumière par laquelle ils s'étaient faufilés pour rentrer. Ichigo soupira et emprunta le chemin qui lui semblait le plus familier, sentant sa tension monter et pestant contre cet "enfoiré de Grimmjow à la con" qui le faisait tourner en bourrique pour son seul plaisir. L'atmosphère terriblement glauque le faisait frissonner, et il avait l'horrible impression d'entendre des pas derrière lui, mais ne pouvait strictement rien voir. L'adolescent ne faisait que de se retourner pour vérifier ses arrières en vain, la respiration légèrement précipitée, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Il entendit une porte de décor grincer très lentement, puis à nouveau quelque chose de coupant l'effleura, entaillant superficiellement la chair de son bras. L'ancien Shinigami fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que l'autre était en train de l'attaquer avec on ne sait quels projectiles récupérés dans le décor?

- Grimmjow, si c'est toi, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

Se plaignit l'adolescent, refusant d'admettre qu'il commençait un tantinet à flipper. Qui savait ce dont ce psychopathe était capable? De nouveau plus en position de voir son assaillant et traqué de la sorte, Ichigo se sentait comme lors de ses toutes premières altercations avec Grimmjow, environ deux semaines plus tôt. A la différence prêt qu'il savait désormais que l'autre ne le tuerait pas, mais les nouveaux penchants que l'Arrancar avait laissé entrevoir n'étaient pas pour autant plus rassurant.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'allégea lorsqu'il entrevit enfin, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement, la faille dans le décor par laquelle il s'était glissé. Plein d'espoir, il commença à courir vers elle sans même s'en rendre compte, pressé de ne plus se retrouver "seul" avec Grimmjow là dedans. Mais soudain, il sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et un bras fort entouré son torse, le tirant en arrière. Cet enfoiré ne le laisserait pas sortir? Le rouquin planta son coude dans le ventre de l'homme collé derrière lui, et ce-dernier le retourna comme une poupée de chiffon pour qu'ils se fassent face, les mains posées sur les épaules du plus jeune pour qu'il ne parte pas. Malgré l'obscurité, le rouquin plongea pendant un long instant ses yeux dans le regard azur du Hollow, où se reflétait envie et une étincelle de folie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Teme?

Demanda Ichigo, un peu plus rassuré maintenant que l'Arrancar était face à lui. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour tenter de les défaire.

- Rah, t'es pas assez joueur, Kurosaki...

Répondit Grimmjow en éludant la question, tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus du jeune homme, l'enlaçant. L'ancien shinigami se détendit, s'étant certainement attendu à pire, et se serra un peu plus contre l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Parce que cette étreinte était rassurante.

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui est malade.

Déclara Ichigo en souriant légèrement, soulagé que la traque semble finie. Mais pensait-il sincèrement que l'Arrancar puisse s'arrêter en si bon chemin? Il sentit le visage de l'autre s'approcher un peu plus du sien, et tourna la tête en remarquant que l'autre avait l'intention de l'embrasser. Les lèvres déjouées finirent donc leur course au coin de la bouche de l'adolescent, et Grimmjow toisa le fautif, un sourire amusé placardé sur le visage.

- Tu as sans doute raison!

Admit l'intéressé tout en faisant soudain basculer le jeune homme en arrière, qui atterrit sans cérémonie sur le dos dans un gémissement de douleur.

- Ah putain, les rails!

Se plaignit le garçon à terre en se massant le haut du dos meurtri qui avait percuté les rails, s'apprêtant à se lever. Mais le Hollow vint s'assoir sur lui ne lui en donnant pas le temps, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Le rouquin remarqua avec frayeur que sa tête se trouvait pile sur la trajectoire des chariots.

- Grimmjow, bouge-toi, c'est dangereux là!

- Et si j'ai pas envie?

Répondit le Hollow d'une voix doucereuse, tout en plaquant un peu plus fort le garçon au sol. Le rouquin le regarda les yeux écarquillés, laissant à la grande joie de l'assaillant transparaître tout l'effroi qu'il ressentait.

Fou.

Ce type était fou et inconscient.

Ichigo s'indigna en sentant une main défaire sa ceinture, et comprit qu'il allait vraiment passer un mauvais moment.

* * *

**Voilà mes enfants! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à review...C'est m'encourager à écrire plus vite, et donc à vous livrer un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement! J'ai trois fois moins de reviews par chapitre que de followers...je comprends pas x')  
**


	21. Puisque O Wilde l'a dit - Revelation

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient du citron. J'invite donc les âmes chastes, les esprits purs, les femmes enceintes, les cardiaques et autres personnes sujettes aux saignements de nez à répétition d'arrêter de lire une fois que nos deux protagonistes seront à poils._ Merci. _**

**_Je vous invite également à me laisser beaucoup beaucoup de commentaires, parce que j'aime avoir des commentaires. Et que j'ai fait un chapitre très long. Alors soyez gentils!  
_**

Je remercie mes supers lecteurs, particulièrement ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire, c'est adorable! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction soit lue et vous plaise, et vos remarques m'aident à améliorer mon écriture.

Je fais tout mon possible pour poster très régulièrement, environ tous les trois jours, mais je ne peux pas garantir que je n'aurai jamais de retard avec les vacances ^^ Mais je maintiens mon rythme de deux chapitres par semaine!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ichigo s'indigna en sentant une main défaire sa ceinture, et comprit qu'il allait vraiment passer un mauvais moment._

Grommelant et n'ayant clairement pas envie de se faire déshabiller dans la maison hantée, il attrapa sa ceinture pour tenter de la faire rester à sa place, et repoussa légèrement le Hollow, qui sourit machiavéliquement à son geste. Sensuellement, ce-dernier approcha son visage de celui d'Ichigo, maintenant toujours ses épaules plaquées au sol, et susurra dans son oreille.

- C'que j'adore chez toi, c'est qu'tu continues de résister alors que t'sais très bien que tu es à moi et qu'tu finiras par tomber dans mes filets...

Le gamin déglutit et rougit à ces paroles, qu'ils savaient véridiques. Au plus profond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister éternellement au bel Hollow, ils en avaient eu la preuve la veille aux sources. C'était comme s'il attendait juste le bon moment pour se laisser aller, comme s'il attendait d'être prêt, car ce n'était pas encore le cas. Pour Ichigo, encore totalement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, la tournure que prenait les récents évènements avait pour effet de faire griller ses neurones un à un, et s'abandonner totalement au Hollow aurait sûrement raison du reste de son intellect. Alors s'il pouvait repousser un peu l'échéance avant de se laisser dévorer...

- J'aurai trouvé un moyen d'me tirer bien avant!

Répondit Ichigo du tac au tac, jouant aussi dans la provocation. Et le bleuté fit la grimace, car lui aussi voyait de la vérité dans les paroles de l'adolescent. Car même si le rouquin n'était pas un fin stratège ou on ne savait quoi, sa volonté à toute épreuve le mènerait à sa réussite, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et ça ne plaisait pas à Grimmjow. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son objet pour qui il avait déjà développé tant d'affection.

- T'iras nul part!

Gronda l'Arrancar, son visage soudain plus féroce, tandis qu'il appuyait un peu plus sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Il venait de trouver un moyen d'amoindrir le problème.

- On verra cela! Répondit Ichigo. Mais pour l'instant, faut bouger, c'est dangereux ici et...

- J't'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas envie.

L'informa l'intéressé, un immense sourire fendant son visage. L'adolescent commença à s'inquiéter en sentant des vibrations dans sa nuque à travers les rails, signe que quelques nacelles arrivaient. Et sa tête...était sur la trajectoire.

- Grimmjow, je suis sérieux, laisse moi me lever!

- Promets le moi avant.

- Promettre quoi?!

S'indigna Ichigo, sentant que le temps pressait et agacé par la moue joueuse de Jaggerjack. Ce type ne pouvait donc JAMAIS être rationnel? Même quand c'était VRAIMENT dangereux?!

- Q'tu t'enfuiras pas, voyons. Promets le.

L'ordre sonna comme une sentence aux oreilles d'Ichigo qui écarquilla les yeux, en perdant ses mots. Grimmjow l'avait mieux cerné qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et avait compris que le rouquin avait un sens de l'honneur et de la loyauté trop poussé pour trahir ses propres paroles. C'était ce qu'on récoltait, à scander partout que "Je la sauverai, parce que je l'ai juré sur mon âme, et je tiendrai ma parole au péril de ma vie". Bien joué, Grimmjow. Ichigo grimaça. Mieux valait ne pas obtempérer.

- Je ne promettrai jamais ça, baka!

Finit-il par déclarer après une microseconde de réflexion, commençant à s'agiter.

- Tiens, c'est dommage ça, parce que...

Commença Grimmjow tout en faisant un signe de tête vers sa droite. Ichigo tourna son regard dans cette direction, intrigué, et vit avec horreur que l'on pouvait déjà voir les lumières des décorations s'allumer au bout du couloir. Les chariots arrivaient, et ils allaient plutôt vite dans cette descente.

- Grimmjow!

Appela Ichigo, soudain paniqué, l'implorant de le laisser aller.

- Nan, Kurosaki. T'as juste à me promettre de pas t'barer et je te libère, sinon...

Grimmjow imita un bruit de crâne qui volait en morceaux tout en mimant l'explosion avec sa main, un air détaché sur le visage, ce qui arracha un rictus nerveux à Ichigo.

- Tu me laisserais quand même pas?! Grimmjow!

Interrogea l'adolescent, incertain. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que ces-derniers temps, le Hollow était devenu étrangement plus doux avec lui, comme s'il s'y était attaché. Alors il ne pouvait pas juste décider de s'en débarrasser maintenant, si?

- Tu veux tester?

Demanda Grimmjow de son air le plus sérieux, ce qui glaça le sang du gamin. Il vit avec horreur le chariot s'engager dans le virage qui menait aux rails sur lesquelles il se trouvait. Les secondes étaient comptées.

- Grimmjow, s'il-te-plaît!

Appela Ichigo d'une voix suppliante et clairement angoissée.

- Promets!

Ordonna à nouveau le Hollow, le maintenant toujours plus fermement au sol, ses prunelles menaçantes plantées dans le regard larmoyant du plus jeune.

- Putain, Grimmjow!

Avec horreur, Ichigo entendit les nacelles s'enclencher sur les rails où il se trouvait. Ils étaient en haut d'une petite descente, et lui, quelques mètres plus loin après la fin de cette descente. Ca s'annonçait mal, très mal...

- GRIMMJOW!

Appela une nouvelle fois Ichigo dans l'espoir que ce-dernier ne se ravise, mais il n'en fit rien.

- T'as juste à promettre...

Les nacelles entamaient la descente, et Ichigo entendit quelques personnes à l'intérieur s'alarmer de la présence d'un garçon sur les rails. Les vibrations contre sa nuque se faisaient insupportables. Il n'avait plus le choix...

- JE TE PROMETS!

Hurla Ichigo, à bout de souffle. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit le train de l'attraction à seulement quelques mètres de lui tandis que les passagers à l'intérieur criaient, et il ferma les yeux, croyant défaillir. C'était trop tard? Il s'était décidé trop tard?

Il sentit à peine que Grimmjow s'était agilement relevé à une vitesse ahurissante, tirant le gamin hors des rails au passage. Ce-dernier entendit les petits wagons passer derrière lui rapidement, et mit du temps à réaliser qu'il était sauf. Il passa sa main tremblante sur sa nuque comme pour vérifier que sa tête était encore accrochée à son corps, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que oui. Sa poitrine se soulevait précipitamment à intervalles irréguliers, signe de la peur qui avait gagné l'adolescent. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pour qu'il reprenne complètement ses esprits, et il réalisa alors qu'il était blotti contre Grimmjow. Et contre toute attente, il ne fit aucun geste pour s'en éloigner, trop heureux d'avoir un peu de réconfort après cette expérience traumatisante.

Il reconnaissait bien là la méthode de Jaggerjack. Il le blessait ou lui faisait réellement peur, pour ensuite profiter de cette faiblesse momentanée et se l'accaparer. Il avait procédé de la même manière la veille aux sources, lorsqu'il avait fait mine de le noyer. Et à chaque fois, consciemment ou non, Ichigo se laissait prendre au jeu, et ils avaient bien vu de quelle manière ça avait terminé... Ichigo le savait bien, pourtant, mais était toujours incapable de l'éviter. Et ses jambes flageolantes ne lui permettaient pas de faire quoi que ce soit contre l'Arrancar pour l'instant. Alors il rendit les armes sans faire plus d'histoire, mis face à sa défaite. L'Arrancar était définitivement plus fort que lui.

- P'tain...me refais plus jamais ça!

Se plaignit Ichigo d'une voix plutôt faible tandis que ses doigts se refermaient autour de la veste que portait Grimmjow. Ce-dernier était doué, vraiment trop doué, lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire perdre contenance de la sorte. C'en était désolant. L'intéressé laissa sa main courir dans la chevelure en bataille du jeune homme traumatisé collé à son torse, et sourit, avant de les éloigner des rails.

- Tch, j't'aurais pas laissé de toute façon.

Les yeux d'Ichigo doublèrent de diamètre et il le dévisagea longuement. Il se foutait de sa gueule? Il était en train de lui dire quand dans tous les cas, il l'aurait relevé juste à temps? Alors il lui avait promis de ne pas s'enfuir et avait paniqué comme un idiot...pour rien?!

- Grimmjow! C'est dégueulasse, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré!

Accusa l'adolescent tout en défaisant leur étreinte, reprenant du poil de la bête. L'autre le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

- Quoi? T'aurais préféré que je te dise que j't'aurais gentiment laissé t'faire éclater?

- Ah...non, mais...

C'était vrai. Quelque part, le rouquin était flatté par les paroles de l'ancien sexta. C'était presque comme si, à demi mots, il avait avoué qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne laisserait aucun mal lui arriver. Presque. Ichigo soupira, décontenancé. Grimmjow avait de quoi rendre fou. Il était une de ces personnes fascinantes de par leur manière d'agir et leur personnalité à elle seule. Oui, Ichigo comprenait désormais que le bleuté était loin d'être un animal idiot n'obéissant qu'à ses instincts comme il avait pu le croire aux premiers abords. Il voyait haut delà, et savait comment mettre ses victimes à ses pieds. Et ça le fascinait, de voir que même lui, qui n'était tout de même pas n'importe qui, puisse plier si facilement sous son joug.

Mais il restait néanmoins le crétin le plus inconscient du monde!

- A une seconde prêt, j'étais mort Grimmjow, c'était vraiment dangereux!

L'accusa une nouvelle fois le rouquin, tentant de raisonner l'autre.

- Si tu le dis, répondit l'intéressé tout en haussant les épaules.

Son attitude désinvolte avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de l'adolescent. L'Arrancar prenait tout bien trop à la légère, même les risques qu'il lui faisait courir. D'un autre côté, il appréciait par moment cette légèreté qui contrastait singulièrement avec son air gravissime et ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Peut-être devait-il lui aussi apprendre à considérer la vie comme un simple jeu et la vivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans se soucier de perdre? Oui, il devrait sûrement essayer. De toute manière, il n'avait plus d'autre option. Il venait honteusement de promettre à Grimmjow qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus...

L'Arrancar ramena à la réalité le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées en faisant passer sous ses yeux la fameuse brochette de fraises enrobées de chocolat qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Il observa avec amusement les yeux d'Ichigo se remplir de petites étoiles qui luisaient dans la pénombre du couloir redevenu noir, avant que ce-dernier ne secoue la tête de droite à gauche, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Demanda le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui veut quelque chose.

S'amusa Grimmjow en agitant l'alléchante sucrerie qui captivait tant le regard du jeune homme.

- Tu te trompes totalement Grimmjow, et je...

Sans finir sa phrase, l'humain tenta une feinte pour se saisir du met, mais son plan fut facilement déjoué. Il pesta, croisant les bras.

- Tss!

- Si tu le veux, tu n'as qu'à le prendre...

L'informa Grimmjow tout en posant une main sur la hanche de l'ancien Shinigami pour l'attirer à lui.

- C'est ce que je viens d'essayer de faire, abruti!

Se plaignit Ichigo, ne se soustrayant pas au contact. Il commençait lentement à s'y habituer et le laissait faire. Grimmjow ricana.

- Pas d'cette manière...Viens la prendre maintenant.

Déclara-t-il tout en arrachant une fraise qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, invitant clairement le jeune homme à entrer dans le jeu.

L'humain sembla hésiter un instant. C'était quoi cette nouvelle lubie? Grimmjow voulait...qu'il l'embrasse?! Non pas qu'ils ne se soient jamais embrassés auparavant, ils avaient même échangé des baisers passionnés, mais on pouvait compter ces derniers sur les doigts d'une main. Pourtant...l'adolescent ressentait l'irrésistible envie d'entrer dans le jeu, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner la partie. Il voulait juste jouer pour jouer, car il ne restait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'en profiter pour rendre la pilule de la défaite moins dure à avaler. Car il avait résolument perdu. Ichigo réalisait cela désormais, tout en observant la bouche si bien dessinée de l'homme face à lui, mordant ses propres lèvres en signe de torture psychique. Il avait perdu la guerre lorsqu'il avait fait l'erreur de lui dire qu'il serait à lui. Alors pourquoi se tracasser encore? Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici pour essayer de s'en sortir, c'était mener des batailles perdues d'avance, et il ne voulait plus de ça. De toute manière, il ne le pourrait même plus. Et en cet instant, cet homme devant lui...

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire cynique. Il devait définitivement avoir un côté masochiste, car même après ce qui venait de se passer, il ressentait l'envie pressante de se jeter sur l'Arrancar. Et plus ils se défiaient, plus sa fascination pour lui augmentait. Tant pis. Entrant dans le jeu dont le vainqueur était déjà tout désigné mais désirant tout de même jouer la partie jusqu'au bout, _pour le plaisir, _Ichigo s'approcha de l'ancien sexta et, en mettant de côté sa mauvaise conscience et ce qui lui restait de virilité, déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Grimmjow. N'oubliant pas son but premier, il se saisit de la fraise qu'il avala goulûment, avant d'être de nouveau fait prisonnier par la bouche de l'Arrancar, se laissant entraîné dans un baiser profond, gémissant légèrement lorsque son partenaire mordait ses lèvres.

Et Dieu que c'était bon.

Le rouquin se surprit de prendre tant de plaisir dans ce simple baiser qu'il aurait considéré comme horrible encore quelques jours auparavant. Mas comme la veille, une fois le premier contact et les premières réticences passés, il n'y avait que du bien-être. Et il du admettre que cette fois, il en voulait plus. Étonnement entreprenant, se laissant peut-être désorienté par l'ambiance malsaine, Ichigo se pressa un peu plus contre Grimmjow, approfondissant encore leur baiser, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de son amant. Ce-dernier en fut plus qu'heureux, laissant tomber le reste des fraises au sol pour s'occuper pleinement du jeune homme. Avidement, il commença à défaire se ceinture, ne rencontrant cette fois absolument aucune résistance du côté de l'adolescent en émoi. Il pouvait sentir que le corps du jeune homme était en feu, et cette chaleur était contagieuse, l'enivrant petit à petit également. Le Hollow sentait son pantalon devenir trop étroit pour lui, et il envisageait sérieusement de déshabiller ici-même le garçon qui disait amen à chacun de ses gestes, lorsque des bruits de pas les interpelèrent.

- C'est eux! Je suis certaine que c'est eux!

Déclara une femme qu'Ichigo identifia comme étant dans le wagon qui l'avait presque écrasé quelques minutes plus tôt, les pointant du doigt et accompagnée d'un vigile.

- Et merde!

Couina Ichigo tout en remontant précipitamment sa braguette et en attrapant la main de Grimmjow pour l'entraîner avec lui. Un peu surpris au départ, Grimmjow se laissa guider, n'y comprenant de toute manière rien aux trucs d'humain. Tous deux coururent comme des dératés jusqu'à la sortie, poursuivis par la sécurité qui les sommait de s'arrêter. Et après une course éreintante, les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent à quitter le parc, et se dissimulèrent derrière une immense pancarte, reprenant leur souffle à l'abri des regards.

- On a eu chaud, commenta Ichigo.

- Putain, on sera jamais tranquille!

Pesta Grimmjow, visiblement frustré d'avoir été interrompu en si bon chemin. L'ignorant totalement, le rouquin regarda sa montre.

- Il y a un train dans cinq minutes. Rentrons, d'accord?

- Hmmm.

L'interessé acquiesça d'un grognement et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le train, Ichigo prenant largement de l'avance.

- Oï, vas pas si loin toi!

L'appela Grimmjow tout en faisant quelques foulées pour le rattraper et passer son bras autour de sa taille, le collant à lui. Ichigo, surpris mais pas forcément désagréablement, dévisagea l'homme d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi? T'fais pas d'idée Kurosaki, c'est juste pour pas que tu disparaisses ou je sais pas quoi...

Marmonna l'ancien sexta pour se défendre, toutefois visiblement gêné. L'humain sourit légèrement, commençant à voir clair dans le manège de Grimmjow, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le train, pressés de rentrer après cette journée harassante. Et toutes ces nouvelles émotions -bonnes ou mauvaises- semblaient avoir eu raison de Grimmjow qui, quelques minutes plus tard, s'était déjà endormi. Ichigo sourit à la vue ; une fois qu'il dormait, le Hollow avait l'air aussi dangereux qu'un chaton. Ce qui était bien dommage pour lui, car n'ayant que cette image inoffensive en tête, le rouquin ne pouvait plus lui accorder beaucoup de crédibilité. Et pourtant...Il l'appréciait beaucoup, sans aucun doute. Peut-être commençait-il même à le respecter. Et l'étrange sensation qu'Ichigo ressentait au sein de son ventre lorsqu'il posait son regard sur le visage endormi ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Et si ils continuaient comme ça et qu'il finissait par tomber amoureux de Grimmjow?! La question était justifiée car ça avait l'air bien parti pour. Que ferait-il alors? Il ne pouvait pas se damner pour ses superbes yeux ou quoi que ce soit...il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, puisqu'il devait rejoindre ceux qui l'attendaient. Mais il venait de promettre de ne plus s'enfuir! Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre qu'on vienne le libérer. Mais il ne se sentait soudain plus l'envie de partir, maintenant que son kidnappeur dormait paisiblement la tête appuyée sur son épaule après l'avoir embrassé avec tant de...talent? Rah, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Après l'étrange sentiment d'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti suite au baiser, Ichigo se sentait maintenant sous le joug de l'angoisse. Si tout cela tournait mal? S'il en souffrait? Il ne voulait pas être mis de côté à nouveau. Et si Grimmjow se jouait juste de lui? Si c'était de cette manière qu'il désirait obtenir sa vengeance? Pourtant, ses yeux avaient l'air plutôt sincères lorsqu'ils le dévoraient du regard...

Ichigo avait besoin d'y voir plus clair. Il avait besoin de recul, de comprendre. Il avait besoin...de conseils, oui, de conseils! Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de ça sans risquer d'être jugé. Mais cela impliquait...

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre en regardant les stations de train/métro défiler devant ses yeux. Dans une station, ils arriveraient prêt de chez Benkei. Et dans dix, à l'appartement de Grimmjow. Que faire? Le rouquin avait besoin de se confier, de comprendre, et il savait que son senpai l'écouterait, si ce-dernier ne s'empressait pas d'appeler son père pour le prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé son gamin. L'évolution de sa relation avec Grimmjow lui faisait peur, et il avait besoin d'air, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il ne ferait rien de mal après tout, il ne s'enfuirait même pas...Même s'il doutait que l'Arrancar ne comprenne. Mais après toutes ces dernières journées passées l'un sur l'autre, Ichigo avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il avait promis qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus, alors il allait juste...parler un peu et revenir, hein? Tentant de se donner bonne conscience, le rouquin enleva délicatement la tête de l'endormi de son épaule, et se leva. Leur arrêt était le terminus alors l'Arrancar ne le louperait pas. Ichigo frissonna rien qu'en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait Grimmjow en réalisant qu'il avait profité de son sommeil pour se faire la malle. Tant pis, il essuierait une autre de ses punitions avec plaisir. Et quelque part, c'était l'occasion de voir si le bleuté allait s'inquiéter pour lui, et donc si il tenait à lui.

Oui, il devait le faire.

Avec l'horrible impression de trahir sa récente promesse, Ichigo sortit du train, laissant derrière lui l'Arrancar endormi. Il ne se retourna pas par peur de le voir et d'attraper mauvaise conscience. Il connaissait l'adresse de Benkei, bien qu'il n'y soit jamais allé, et il savait que c'était tout proche d'ici. Aussi se hâta-t-il, observant le nom des rues, essayant de se remémorer l'itinéraire que lui avait déjà expliqué son aîné, sans jamais prendre la peine de vérifier ses arrières. Son ventre tordu par le stress, il finit par se trouver face à face avec l'interphone de l'immeuble dans lequel le blond vivait. Tremblant, la respiration précipitée, il leva son doigt pour sonner, mais ce dernier resta bloqué en l'air. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Et si il ne voulait pas l'écouter? S'il tentait de le convaincre de rentrer?

Lui était venu pour lui demander d'arrêter de le chercher.

Oui, c'était ça. D'arrêter de le chercher. Du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Pourtant, il ne pouvait juste pas. Il fut pris de remords en imaginant Grimmjow seul, perdu et enragé dans les rues de Tokyo. Le rouquin frémit. Non, il fallait qu'il le rejoigne tant qu'il le pouvait et...

- Ichigo?

_Trop tard._ L'intéressé se retourna lentement, très lentement, pour tomber nez à nez avec Benkei qui rentrait visiblement d'on ne sait d'où.

- Benkei-senpai...

Articula difficilement l'adolescent, anxieux.

- Ichigo! Je t'ai cherché partout!

S'exclama le blond avant de lui donner une accolade amicale qui faillit avoir raison de ses poumons. Puis, après l'avoir secoué de joie ans tous les sens d'une manière vaguement similaire à celle de Neliel sous forme adulte, Benkei reprit son sérieux.

- Putain, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Tout le monde s'inquiète énormément pour toi! J'ai eu vent que ton père a contacté un mec carrément bizarre qui porte des getas, un bob et qui se trimballe avec une canne, tu imagines?! Et j'ai passé toute la journée dans les rues à déambuler en ésperant te trouver, et tu attendais devant chez moi? Mais bordel, que je suis heureux de te voir. Viens vite, on prend la voiture et je te ramène avant qu'on te repère et...

- Euh...non, Benkei-senpai...

Commença Ichigo, timidement. Comment lui expliquer? Comment lui dire que, comme une adolescente idiote, il avait le béguin pour l'homme qui l'avait enlevé?

- Quoi, Ichigo?

- Je ne suis pas là pour rentrer...

Continua-t-il, mal à l'aise devant le visage se décomposant de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre?

Déclara l'aîné, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le poignet blessé de l'autre. Ce-dernier prenait des teintes violacées plutôt inquiétantes, et paraissait de toute évidence brisé.

- Ichigo! Ton poignet, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Et...tu as des bleus un peu partout? Tu t'es battu? Qui a...

- Arrête, Benkei-senpai, laisse moi parler! Je...je ne risque plus rien, ok? Mais j'ai des affaires à régler et je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. L'attitude soudain hésitante d'Ichigo était pour lui un mystère.

- Alors, je...j'aurais juste voulu que tu préviennes ma famille pour leur dire que je vais bien et que je reviendrai...plus tard.

- Mais...pourquoi? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ichigo!

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! Je vais très bien, et...j'ai besoin de ton conseil!

Déclara-t-il, sentant que le plus dur de la conversation restait à venir. Mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un point de vue extérieur sur toute cette folie qui commençait à les atteindre. Cela ne faisait que cinq jours que Grimmjow était venu le prendre, et ça avait suffit pour déclencher un ras de marré de sentiments contradictoires chez lui.

- Eh bien, vas-y, explique moi de quoi il retourne.

L'encouragea Benkei, prenant tant bien que mal un air patient.

- Je...à vrai dire, je ne pense pas que tu pourrais comprendre, mais...rah, je ne veux juste pas rentrer, il y a...

- Tu ne peux pas rester là, Ichigo! Je ne sais pas avec qui tu es ici ni ce que cette personne veut, mais il ne peut en ressortir que quelque chose de mal! Regarde toi cinq minutes! C'est évident que tu ne vas pas bien, tu es blessé! Tu rentres avec moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire!

Déclara l'aîné ne souhaitant pas écouter les arguments du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de ce-dernier, mais c'était une évidence que c'était dangereux et qu'il finirait par se nuire à lui-même. La manière dont Ichigo avait l'air diffèrent depuis leur dernière rencontre l'inquiétait; il semblait plus fragile et perdu, et cette volonté de fer habituelle était absente, comme si...comme si il avait abandonné, comme si il avait accepté sa défaite à un jeu dont Benkei ignorait toutes les règles.

Et il ne laisserait pas un si bon ami se perdre.

Sans écouter les protestations du jeune homme, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le guider jusqu'à sa voiture.

- On va se dépêcher de rentrer à Karakura et...

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour et il eut la soudaine envie de mourir en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna rapidement en sa direction tandis que Benkei s'arrêtait net, et il observa avec horreur que Grimmjow était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il l'avait suivi?!

Et il avait l'air furieux. Très furieux.

- G-grimmjow...

- Hm? Tu croyais quoi, Kurosaki? Qu'tu pouvais te tirer sans que je le remarque?! Arrête d'être con!

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais juste...

- La ferme!

Ordonna l'Arrancar, coupant court à la conversation. Il avait l'air hors de lui, mais Ichigo pouvait le comprendre. Alors qu'il venait de lui promettre de ne plus s'enfuir, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches et qu'ils commençaient peut-être à se faire confiance, lui avait...

- N'espère même pas le reprendre.

Intervint Benkei froidement, soudain lui aussi tendu, observant avec attention le nouvel arrivant. Dosan avait donc raison, c'était un homme aux cheveux bleus qui avait enlevé Ichigo, et il avait l'air...démoniaque. Mais le plus troublant dans tout ça, c'était que le blond était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais où?! Grimmjow jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'humain qui venait de le défier, puis jugea qu'il ne méritait même pas qu'il s'attarde sur son cas. Il était bien trop en colère pour frapper quelqu'un sans le tuer, et ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis. Ignorant superbement le gêneur, Grimmjow se dirigea vers Ichigo. Il évinça l'autre d'un coup d'épaule et attrapa l'ancien Shinigami par les cheveux, le tirant avec violence vers lui.

- On rentre!

Cracha-t-il en commençant déjà à s'éloigner, et Benkei fut plus que surpris de voir qu'Ichigo ne se débattait pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste entre ces deux-là?!

- Lâche le tout de suite!

Gronda l'ami d'Ichigo, se jetant sur Grimmjow le poing levé. Mais ce-dernier était résolument plus fort, et d'un coup bien placé dans l'estomac de l'autre, il le mit à terre. Benkei en eut la respiration coupée et se recroquevilla, un genou à terre, regardant avec haine le Hollow qui s'éloignait avec le gamin.

- Ichigo!

Appela-t-il, mais ils étaient déjà trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Haineux, il fixa leur deux silhouettes disparaître à l'angle de la prochaine rue, impuissant. Ça lui revenait maintenant. Comment avait-il seulement pu oublier ce visage si détestable?!

- Jaggerjack...

Cracha-t-il avec rancœur. La haine qu'il nourrissait déjà envers lui venait de s'accroitre.

Après un trajet en silence mais durant lequel la seule aura meurtrière qui émanait de Grimmjow avait suffit à le faire mourir dix fois, Ichigo comprit qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de son séjour ici lorsqu'il entendit l'Arrancar claquer violemment la porte de l'entrée, tandis qu'il le poussait sans ménagement à l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans le noir, la nuit étant déjà tombée. Ichigo se réceptionna du mieux qu'il put, et regarda avec effarement l'ancien Sexta traverser la pièce sans même lui accorder un regard. La seule lumière de la lune qui découpait son visage laissait deviner à l'humain que les traits de Grimmjow étaient tendus sous l'effet de la colère. Ce-dernier s'arrêta face à l'évier et prit un verre d'eau, agissant comme si l'autre n'était pas là.

- Grimmjow...

Commença Ichigo timidement, ésperant qu'il lui donnerait l'occasion de se justifier.

- Ferme-là!

Ordonna à nouveau Grimmjow tout en jetant le verre dans sa direction, la fureur détectable dans sa voix. Ichigo déglutit. Il l'avait vraiment mis en colère, et il devait vite rattraper son erreur.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de m'enfuir, tu sais...

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal!

- Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

Questionna Grimmjow en haussant la voix, se tournant enfin vers l'humain qui s'était redressé et lui faisait face.

- Non, Grimmjow, je...

- Tu quoi? Putain Kurosaki, tu m'avais promis de plus essayer de te barrer, et dès que j'ai plus les yeux posés sur toi tu te tires! Je ne supporte pas ça!

- Je n'ai absolument pas essayé de partir...

- T'as surtout pas tenu ta promesse!

- Je comptais revenir tout de suite après!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? J'avais décidé de te faire confiance Kurosaki, et tu...!

- Je voulais juste aller le prévenir que j'allais bien pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent plus et...

- Tu l'as déjà fait la dernière fois par téléphone! Et d'ailleurs, je peux savoir qui est ce type? Qu'est-ce que te disait qu'il allait t'écouter?

Ichigo se figea. Grimmjow serait-il jaloux qu'il ait trahi sa promesse pour aller voir Benkei? Ce n'était pas comme si...

- C'est un ami en qui j'ai confiance!

Se défendit l'humain, sentant qu'ils avaient touché le point sensible.

- Ah oui, tellement confiance qu'il allait te ramener à Karakura!

- Je n'allais pas me laisser faire!

- Et fous-toi de ma gueule, j'te dirai rien!

Tonna Grimmjow, plus énervé que jamais, en accompagnant son excès de rage d'un geste violent qui eut pour effet d'exploser le poste radio installé sur la table.

- Et d'ailleurs, si tu voulais juste donner de tes nouvelles, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé, débile? Tu crois vraiment que te trimballer comme ça dans Tokyo est une bonne idée?!

- J'avais besoin de conseil, j'avais besoin de parler face à face avec quelqu'un d'autre!

- On s'en fou! J'étais là aussi!

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre le sens de l'amitié, bordel de merde?! Non, évidemment...qu'est-ce que vous les Hollow connaissez à toutes ces choses...L'affection, l'amitié, et tous les sentiments en général...Vous êtes incapables de ressentir quoi que ce soit, alors comment est-ce que tu pourrais seulement comprendre dans quelle situation je me trouve en ce moment?! Espèce de con!

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, durant lequel les deux hommes se toisèrent. Et avec stupeur, Ichigo constata que Grimmjow avait l'air...blessé? Comment était-ce seulement possible? Il était allé trop loin. Le déposséder ainsi de toute humanité, ça avait peut-être été trop. Il observa avec un pincement au cœur la mâchoire de Grimmjow se contracter et ses phalanges blanchir. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu avec si peu de maîtrise de soit.

- C-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Mais tu l'as dit!

Répondit le Hollow tout en attrapant le jeune par le cou et en le plaquant contre le mur de la cuisine. Il darda son regard azur à l'air étrangement torturé sur Ichigo qui eut bien du mal à le soutenir, peinant encore à croire que ces mots aient pu affecter l'ancien Sexta de la sorte. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse être blessé, qu'il puisse être jaloux et spontané de la sorte? Pas Ichigo. Pourtant, dans ses yeux d'un bleu trop profond pour sa santé mentale, il pouvait voir se déverser toute sorte de sentiments comme jamais. Comment avait-il pu lui dire cela, le traiter comme une bête dénuée d'âme? Grimmjow était au final aussi humain que lui pouvait l'être, et cette humanité trouvait son avènement dans la passion et la folie qui l'animait parfois. Et ce regard empli de reproches, de colère mais également d'affection qu'il plantait sur lui...Le rouquin devait se maîtriser pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et se répandre en excuse.

- Comme si...comme si on n'pouvait rien ressentir! Comme si la douleur, la haine, et la rage nous étaient inconnues! Sois pas con Kurosaki! Comme si j'pouvais ne pas te...

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, et sans plus réfréner son envie, Grimmjow vint cueillir avec insistance les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien de plus à expliquer, et tout apparaissait désormais comme une évidence aux deux amants, tandis que leurs langues enthousiastes entamaient leur danse. Grimmjow s'était voilé la face un certain temps, pensant que son attirance pour Ichigo n'était que la résultante de ses instincts de domination de Hollow, mais il n'en était rien! Il s'était trompé. Et il l'avait compris en réalisant à quel point cela l'avait affecté, que son humain puisse se jouer de lui et profiter de son sommeil pour se sauver et voir un autre. Que ce soit un ami ou un frère, il s'en moquait! Ce gamin devait lui appartenir, sa vie ne devait être qu'à lui, et c'est ainsi qu'il le voulait. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence: il désirait plus que tout que l'adolescent n'ait d'yeux que pour lui, et qu'il reste avec lui sans qu'il ait besoin de le surveiller sans cesse et d'avoir la hantise qu'il ne s'échappe. Inconsciemment, c'était pour cette raison qu'il le lui avait fait promettre.

Ichigo comprenait mieux désormais les agissements du Hollow et sa colère qui semblait aux premiers abords injustifiée. Car toute la fougue et la passion que celui-ci mettait dans ce baiser qui lui faisait perdre pieds ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Et cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de l'humain, qui lui aussi nourrissait une grande affection pour l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Cet homme qui l'avait traqué, effrayé, torturé, mais qui l'avait aussi sauvé, protégé, et fait s'éveiller à lui-même. Et comprendre que leur attraction était mutuelle était magique. Il n'y avait plus la peur de souffrir qu'Ichigo ressentait encore peu auparavant. Il n'y avait plus que le bonheur, et l'envie incontrôlable d'en avoir plus, toujours plus. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Bien que les mots bénis leur brûlaient les lèvres, ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de les prononcer, peut-être aussi encore effrayés par leur impact. Car qui leur disait que c'était de l'amour? Ce qu'il y avait entre eux, à cet instant présent, c'était une passion dévorante et l'envie irrépressible de se posséder l'un l'autre. Et plutôt qu'attendre encore, il suffisait d'y succomber.

_"Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et vôtre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit", _avait dit Oscar Wilde. Ichigo, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été passionné par ses cours de littérature, avait vu son attention retenue par cette phrase des plus paradoxales, et il en comprenait aujourd'hui le sens. Tout ce qu'il pourrait vivre aux côtés de Grimmjow serait un paradoxe, de toute manière. Cet homme à lui-même était un paradoxe! Et c'est sûrement cela qui fascinait le garçon. Et avoir refoulé au fond de lui son attirance l'avait fait souffrir. S'il ne voulait pas perdre face à cette tentation, il devait la maîtriser en y cédant. Il devait la faire sienne, la transformer en force, et en faire son espoir de demain.

Sans plus de réflexion et se laissant aller à cet élan de passion qui les enivrait, Ichigo commença fébrilement à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise noire de Grimmjow, après l'avoir débarrassé de sa veste. Tandis qu'il s'affairait à libérer la peau trop brulante de l'autre, il gémit en sentant la langue de son partenaire titiller son lobe, tandis que son autre main se faufilait sous son boxer. Dans un bruit mou, la chemise tomba sur le sol, rapidement rejointe par le pull du rouquin_,_ et à nouveau, les deux torses brûlant se rencontrèrent. Leurs mains exploraient respectivement le corps de l'autre, savourant l'instant, prenant le temps de garder en mémoire la texture si exquise de leur peau. Après un énième baiser, le pantalon du roux vint s'ajouter à l'amas de vêtement qui commençait à se former au sol, laissant l'adolescent seulement vêtu d'un boxer rouge sombre qui laissait deviner une bosse naissante. Mais Ichigo ne prit pas le temps de rougir ou de se sentir gêner, le feu dévorant son siège le pressant de passer à la suite.

Tout allait trop vite et à la fois trop lentement. Trop vite, car les deux hommes avaient peur que le moment ne leur échappe, que le temps d'un soupir tout ne soit déjà fini et qu'il ne leur reste dans la bouche que l'amer goût de l'amour passé et du plaisir révolu. Mais si lentement à la fois, car ils auraient déjà tant aimé pouvoir ressentir l'extase de leur corps en communion, alors que le chemin à parcourir était encore si long!

C'est dans l'optique d'assouvir leurs désirs à présent révélés que les lèvres de Grimmjow quittèrent celles d'Ichigo, pour voyager le long de sa jugulaire qu'elles couvrirent de baisers, s'aventurant alors sur sa clavicule pour finir leur course non loin des mamelons durcis par l'envie de l'adolescent. Ce-dernier laissa échapper un gémissement timide en sentant la langue chaude de l'Arrancar, véritable instrument de torture, suçoter et mordiller les délicats boutons de chair explorés pour la première fois.

- G-grimmjow...

Appela le jeune homme en transe, le désir engorgeant sa voix. Repoussant légèrement le Hollow et le menant à se redresser, il s'attaqua à son tour aux vêtements superflus que Grimmjow portait encore. Et ce-dernier ne se plaignit pas, son jean devenu résolument trop étroit pour sa fierté gonflante qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Ichigo exhaussa bien vite ce désir, jetant au loin le pantalon de son partenaire si désireux de le posséder, mais également son boxer. Il frissonna lorsque, malgré la pénombre, ses yeux mi clos se posèrent sur le membre imposant et gorgé d'envie de Grimmjow. Pour Ichigo, c'était la première fois que...Ne se laissant pas impressionner, plus téméraire que jamais, il fit balancier de son corps pour faire basculer le bleuté qui se laissa emporter sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas être laissé pour compte et passer pour un gamin incapable d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, aux airs de vierge effarouchée. Il était lui aussi un homme, il n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidé!

A califourchon sur lui, le rouquin n'écouta que ses instincts et ses envies, tentant d'être spontané et non réfléchi. _Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais. _Ça devait venir naturellement. C'est ainsi qu'il captura à nouveau les lèvres de Grimmjow pour un baiser enflammé, lui communiquant le désir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, ne doutant pas que son partenaire était tout aussi excité que lui. Légèrement tremblants, les doigts fins de l'humain vinrent effleurer la verge tendue du plus âgé qui soupira de contentement au contact. Rassemblant tout son courage, Ichigo enroula précautionneusement sa main autour du sexe imposant de l'autre homme, commençant à y imprimer un mouvement de vas et viens soutenu, de la même manière qu'il avait vu l'autre faire la veille. Et il sut qu'il procédait correctement, à en juger par l'expression du visage de Grimmjow, qui se mordait les lèvres, savourant l'attention.

Mais que devait-il faire ensuite? Bien qu'il en ait une vague idée, il était définitivement incapable de guider la danse, inexpérimenté. Remarquant son malaise, Grimmjow sourit légèrement et passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser, toujours plus passionné, toujours plus langoureux, toujours plus sensuel. Comme il s'en était douté, le jeune homme n'avait eu aucune expérience auparavant, et se sentait un peu perdu. Se redressant, il souleva avec force Ichigo qu'il mena jusque dans sa chambre, puis le jeta sur son lit. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever et s'allongeant sur lui, il reprit avec une énergie nouvelle le baiser qu'il avait du interrompre peu avant, laissant ses mains voyager sur le corps du plus jeune, s'attardant sur l'intérieur des cuisses de ce-dernier. Il caressait du bout des doigts, lentement, très lentement, la peau sensible du jeune homme, observant avec délice sa respiration s'accélérer et son bassin se tortiller. Remarquant que lui aussi semblait être à l'étroit, il enfouit à nouveau sa bouche dans la peau si parfaite de son cou, laissant ensuite sa langue glisser le long de son torse chaud pour enfin atteindre la zone de tous les péchés, après avoir redessiné les contours de la cicatrice qu'il lui avait infligée. Il laissa sa langue vagabonder à la limite de l'élastique du boxer, titillant ce-dernier, avant de finalement le faire glisser le long des cuisses légèrement écartées de l'adolescent qui haletait. Ce-dernier sentit avec délice cette même langue décidément aventureuse lécher de tout son long le membre sensible, et le jeune homme gémit honteusement, surpris par le plaisir intense que ce simple contact pouvait procurer.

- G-grimmjow, je...

Pour le faire taire, l'intéressé enfonça quelques doigts dans la bouche d'Ichigo, surpris. Ce-dernier laissa donc ses gémissements mourir dans sa bouche, tandis que son partenaire engloutissait sa verge rendue douloureuse par l'accumulation de désir. Le jeune homme rejeta soudain sa tête en arrière, ses mains agrippant les draps. Comment avait-il pu vivre tant d'années sans ce plaisir là? Maintenant qu'il venait d'y goûter, il doutait d'un jour pouvoir sans passer à nouveau!

- Grimmjow...!

Appela Ichigo, le suppliant presque de lui en donner plus. L'intéressé releva la tête, lui décochant un sourire carnassier mais ô combien érotique, tout en se hissant à sa hauteur à la manière d'un fauve. Il jubilait, heureux de voir que le garçon lui était enfin totalement rendu.

- Hmm?

Demanda-t-il tout en repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres, les mordillant au point de les faire saigner, ne leur accordant du repos que pour qu'il puisse parler. Ichigo, haletant et en émoi, eut bien du mal à composer une phrase.

- Je...maintenant, tu...

Ne devinant que trop bien ce que le rouquin quémandait désormais, mais ayant très envie de l'entendre le prononcer et le supplier un peu, Grimmjow feignit de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu quoi?

Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave tout en triturant à nouveau les mamelons du plus jeune de sa langue experte.

- Tu sais très bien...

Articula difficilement l'adolescent dans un gémissement qui faillit rendre fou Grimmjow.

- Hmm, nan...

Ichigo commençait réellement à s'impatienter, et les petits mouvements de bassin inconscients qu'il effectuait en était une preuve. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, il se consumait, il avait l'envie irrépressible de connaître enfin l'extase, et il savait très bien comment y parvenir. Et sans aucun doute, le Hollow était dans le même état que lui, à la différence prêt qu'il avait appris à se contrôler. Au final, ils en revenaient toujours au même, et le bleuté finirait par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et si ce qu'il désirait c'était entendre Ichigo le lui demander... N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent pointa de son doigt tremblant, comme fiévreux, la cicatrice blanchâtre sur son flanc gauche.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y ...a de marqué là?! G-grimmjow Jaggerjack! Alors, si je suis...vraiment à toi comme ça en a l'air...dépêches-toi de prendre soin de moi!

C'en était amplement assez pour l'Arrancar, satisfait au plus haut point que le rouquin se fasse ainsi sa propriété. Si c'était ce qu'il désirait, il ne serait pas déçu. Oui, il prendrait soin de lui comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait, il pouvait le jurer! Il le posséderait et lui ferait passer l'envie de s'enfuir à nouveau un jour, il le rendrait accro...au moins autant qu'il commençait lui-même à l'être.

Il présenta à nouveau ses doigts à l'humain qui les prit en bouche pour les mouiller, comme dans un état second, ayant une vague idée de l'utilité que ce geste avait. Sans plus attendre, n'ayant plus en tête que l'idée d'enfin le posséder, il écarta les cuisses du jeune homme et introduit sans ménagement un premier doigt dans son intimité, observant la réaction du plus jeune. Sans surprise, ce-dernier avait fait la grimace au contact étonnement désagréable. Ne désirant pas faire souffrir le jeune homme plus que nécessaire, il fit d'abord quelques mouvements avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt, concentré. Ichigo couina quelque peu, se contractant, visiblement tendu.

- Tch, décontracte toi...

Lui conseilla Grimmjow tandis qu'il faisait des mouvements de ciseau pour préparer le terrain. Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal de prendre des respirations plus profondes et d'essayer de se détendre, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'opération puisse être aussi angoissante et désagréable. Il osait espérer que la suite en valait la peine. _Je dois juste faire confiance à Grimmjow. _Mais comment faire confiance à ce psychopathe? Ce psychopathe dont il avait une envie folle...  
Pressentant que le pire restait à venir, l'adolescent se saisit d'un oreiller dans lequel il mordit généreusement. C'est alors que son partenaire enfila un troisième et ultime doigt, soucieux de bien préparer le rouquin. Il était certain que c'était sa première fois, et il pouvait concevoir que l'expérience pouvait avoir quelque chose d'assez traumatisant. Et s'il voulait un jour pouvoir recommencer sans devoir lui forcer la main, il avait plutôt intérêt à assurer!

- Ça va aller?

Demanda Grimmjow, étonnamment prévoyant. Ichigo acquiesça, impatient que le plus dur soit passé pour pouvoir profiter pleinement. Tentant de maîtriser son stress, il se raidit tout de même légèrement en sentant la verge de l'Arrancar se présenter face à l'entrée humide. Il mordit le coussin de toutes ses forces en sentant l'imposant membre se frayer un chemin en lui, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur. Le pauvre adolescent n'avait pas anticipé une telle douleur, et pendant un instant, il faillit abandonner et demander à Grimmjow de se retirer. Mais il en avait tellement envie...Tellement! Serrant ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent et décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, Ichigo donna un grand coup de bassin en direction du Hollow, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se défiler et qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Au signal, l'Arrancar sourit de contentement avant d'entamer ses mouvements néanmoins mesurés, pour ne pas brusquer l'intimité d'Ichigo. Après plusieurs secondes, la douleur sembla s'effacer du visage de l'humain et il se détendit. Comprenant qu'il pouvait enfin se donner à fond et n'en pouvant plus de se retenir, Grimmjow commença des mouvements bien plus amples avec une énergie impressionnante, savourant de déflorer l'adolescent.

Une tornade de sensations envahirent le jeune homme qui s'était débarrassé de son oreiller et dont les mains avaient agrippé le dos musclé de son amant, ses ongles se plantant sans vergogne dans sa chair tandis que le plaisir le plus intense qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de ressentir l'envahissait. Il n'aurait su décrire cette sensation ultime, ce délice sans comparaison à qui répondait en écho le désir de Grimmjow, s'extasiant de l'étroitesse du gamin. Et plus son partenaire accélérait, plus le plaisir montait. On n'entendait plus rien dans la chambre que le bruit du matelas, deux respirations haletantes et Ichigo qui gémissait à gorge déployée sous les assauts puissants et ô combien adroits de Grimmjow. Tous deux en voulaient plus, toujours plus, tandis que le Hollow essayait de s'enterrer encore plus profondément en lui, soupirant de plaisir à la vue du jeune homme haletant et gesticulant sous lui. Il avait longtemps attendu le moment où il pourrait enfin laisser libre cours à ses envies, et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Et posséder Ichigo de la sorte...Le bleuté avait eu une vie sexuelle active, mais n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par une proie. Tout chez Ichigo appelait à la luxure, de ses yeux aux reflets mordorées et sa chevelure de la couleur de la passion, à sa peau délicate, en passant par son visage aux traits si fins et ses muscles si bien dessinés. Et tout cela, Grimmjow le possédait.

Fougueux, Grimmjow les fit basculer, inversant leur position. Il était désormais allongé sur le dos et l'adolescent, qui le regardait avec envie et interrogation, se retrouvait à cheval sur lui. Pourquoi ce changement? Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de comment il devait agir et se courba en sentant les vas et viens de l'ancien Sexta reprendre de plus belle, tandis que celui-ci appuyait sur ses hanches, avec toujours plus de puissance. C'est en se laissant aller aux sensations purement jouissives qu'il ressentait qu'il comprit le but de la manœuvre. Installé de cette manière, l'Arrancar pénétrait plus profondément en lui, et l'humain le sentit à plusieurs reprises heurter sa prostate, perdant pieds.

- Putain, Grimmjow!

Gémit-il d'une manière qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le suppliant clairement d'accélérer encore. Un tel plaisir ne pouvait pas être d'origine terrestre! S'allongeant sur Grimmjow et mordant dans son cou pour ne pas jouir à s'en briser les tympans, il se sentit atteindre l'extase en même temps que son amant qui échappa un gémissement de plaisir ultime, tandis que ses mouvements prenaient fin. Le rouquin sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de ses cuisses, et il se laissa tomber sur le côté, la respiration précipitée, en sueur.

Ça avait été...divin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Grimmjow était un dieu.

Soudain épuisé, l'humain leva les yeux et rencontra ceux cérulés du Hollow. D'une manière naturelle, il vint se blottir contre son amant, qui ne semblait plus fâché le moins du monde. Ce qu'il y avait à dire avait été prouvé, et tous deux se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Ce qui viendrait le lendemain ou le surlendemain serait un mystère, mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il y avait entre eux plus qu'une simple attirance physique, moi que celle-ci soit clairement présente également.

- Ben...j'pense qu'une douche est toute indiquée, non?

Déclara Grimmjow qui avait déjà récupéré son souffle, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux oranges du jeune homme. Ce-dernier ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse, puis acquiesça. Le Hollow se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, tandis que l'ancien Shinigami observait attentivement ce beau corps qui s'éloignait de lui. Cette chevelure si particulière, ce dos puissant, cette chute de rein parfaite et...Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, et se hâta de rejoindre son amant sous le jet d'eau bien mérité.

Trop de personnes regrettent leur première fois ou en gardent un mauvais souvenir. Mais Ichigo pouvait assurer que s'il avait eu la force pour recommencer dans la foulée, il l'aurait fait.

Cet homme allait le rendre fou.

* * *

Bon, c'était mon premier lemon, alors j'attends avec impatience vos retours! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et à la prochaine!


	22. Puisqu'il y a le plaisir - Lust

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient du citron. J'invite donc les âmes chastes, les esprits purs, les femmes enceintes, les cardiaques et autres personnes sujettes aux saignements de nez à répétition d'arrêter de lire une fois que nos deux protagonistes seront à poils._ Merci. (Comme si vous alliez m'écouter...)  
_**

**_(Oui, une fois qu'ils ont commencé, on ne les stop plus nos deux tourtereaux...)  
_**

Tiens, tout à l'heure j'ai regardé quelques épisodes de la saison 15 de bleach, vous savez, avec Nozomi, les Reigai, etc. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver qu'Ichigo avait l'air gay, avec son pantalon hyper serré violet, sa chemise bleue, sa ceinture cloutée et son petit bracelet en lanière et chaîne. Non, vraiment...et puis, il a des mains de fille, toutes fines. Il y a un plan où on voit juste Nozomi et la main d'Ichi derrière, et au départ, bah j'ai pensé que c'était celle de Rukia. M'voilà. C'est sûr, Ichi est un homosexuel refoulé et finira par tomber dans les bras de Grimmjow lorsqu'ils se reverront, je le veux! *oh doux rêve... *

_Sinon, ça m'a fait sourire de voir que le chapitre avec le lemon avait définitivement plus de commentaires que les autres. Tous des pervers! :p_

_Je vous remercie tous sincèrement, chers reviewers, du soutien que vous m'apportez dans l'écriture de cette fiction, et je vous encourage à me laisser toujours plus de commentaires :D_

_Bonne lecture mes petits lapins!_

* * *

Pour être totalement honnête, ce n'était pas tant son corps que Grimmjow avait rincé sous la douche après leurs ébats, mais surtout ses yeux.

En effet, le jeune homme l'avait suivi sous le jet d'eau, et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu un geste déplacé, ils s'étaient mutuellement dévoré du regard. Comment l'Arrancar aurait-il pu agir différemment, tandis que le corps svelte du charmant jeune homme qui lui appartenait et qui avait ainsi gémit sous lui s'offrait dénudé à sa vue? Non, décidément, aucune personne n'aurait pu détourner les yeux, et surtout pas lui.

Grimmjow ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venu dans le monde réel, bien qu'il avait sincèrement hésité du fait qu'il devait porter un gigai. Mais finalement, il était plus qu'heureux d'être là, conscient qu'il avait gagné le gros lot. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le rouquin avait pu tomber dans ses bras de la sorte, lui qui était censé être un modèle de conduite. Il devait avoir bien changé depuis leur combat au Hueco Mundo...Mais il fallait bien avouer que l'Arrancar avait légèrement œuvré dans ce sens, imposant continuellement sa domination et le fragilisant. Et puis, lui aussi avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, finit par s'enticher d'Ichigo. Il y avait tout simplement cette attraction mutuelle qui ne s'expliquait pas.

Ce-dernier avait d'ailleurs hésité, en sortant de la douche, sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il rester ici, ou bien retourner dans sa chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé? Grimmjow allait-il le repousser, s'il commençait à agir comme une fille amourachée et collante? L'ancien Shinigami ne voulait surtout pas cela. Mais il avait été grandement soulagé lorsque le Hollow, qui avait déjà regagné son lit, l'avait invité à se joindre à lui. Ou plutôt, lui avait ordonner de gentiment venir à ses côtés, comme le gentil jouet qu'il devait être. Mais ledit jouet ne s'était pas formalisé de l'autorité dont son amant faisait preuve, comprenant que de toute évidence, c'était lui qui menait entre eux. Et puis, tant qu'il ne le blessait pas à nouveau, il pourrait bien passer l'éponge sur ça, non? Oui, il avait définitivement perdu de son esprit vindicatif.

Grimmjow n'était pas une personne sentimentale. C'était un homme qui aimait le combat, le sang, et le sexe. Mais s'il avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures d'une nuit, il s'était surpris à ne pas vouloir laisser partir l'objet de ses désirs ce soir là. Aussi l'avait-il sommé de prendre place à ses côtés dans son lit, l'entourant alors de ses bras forts, le collant contre lui. Il aimait l'odeur du jeune homme, et également la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps, preuve que lui au moins était vivant. Il aimait sentir son cœur battre contre son propre torse, jubilant à l'idée que lui et lui seul avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter quand il le désirerait. Ichigo était à lui, il était sa propriété, et sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais possédée. Et il ne le laisserait pas filer entre ses doigts.

- T'sais, commença Grimmjow, j'ai absolument pas apprécié ton p'tit coup d'pute de tout à l'heure...

L'intéressé, blotti contre son torse, leva des yeux ennuyés vers son amant, dont le regard le transperçait.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller.

- J'veux pas l'savoir...Et j'crois bien que si on avait pas réglé ça au lit, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lubrique qui faisait froid dans le dos, je t'aurais sûrement pété les jambes pour te couper l'envie de recommencer.

Ichigo bougonna. Même dans cette situation, alors qu'ils étaient si étroitement enlacés après s'être donnés l'un à l'autre, ce type restait un psychopathe dégénéré?

- Je préfère largement ce dénouement alors...

- En tout cas, sois sûr que t'auras plus jamais l'occasion de partir! T'es à moi, Kurosaki, et je me sentirai obligé d'butter le premier qu'essayera de te prendre, compris?

Le rouquin frissonna. Les menaces de Grimmjow n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Pourquoi devait-il gâcher ce moment de proximité en agissant de la sorte? Et s'il osait toucher à un de ses proches, dieu au lit ou pas, il en pâtirait!

- Oui, compris.

Déclara Ichigo pour couper court à la discussion. L'autre esquissa un sourire hautain et satisfait, puis les deux hommes, épuisés par tant d'exercice physique, s'endormirent.

Lorsque le rouquin ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, l'autre n'était plus là. Mais l'humain ne se sentit ni inquiet ni blessé. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que le démon aux cheveux bleus deviennent tendre et attentionné du jour au lendemain, et cette absence n'était que la confirmation de cette pensée. Marchant au radar, l'humain attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches et sortit de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, traversa le salon tout en ramassant ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire pleine de fringues que l'ancien Sexta avait toutes choisies, et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait porter. Il eut un peu honte de se soucier ainsi de son apparence, se comparant mentalement à une fille, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être négligé après ce qui s'était passé la veille, si? Il avait le béguin pour la brute qui l'avait emmené ici, il n'en doutait plus, et il lui semblait que l'autre ne lui était pas si indiffèrent non plus. Alors si une relation devait naître ici, ce qu'il se surprit à désirer, il devait bien être un minimum séduisant?

_Rah, mais c'est quoi de ces pensées?! J'en ai rien à foutre, moi!_ Ronchonna Ichigo tout en attrapant un jean slim bleu turquoise dont la teinte se rapprochait fortement de celle de la chevelure de l'homme de ses fantasmes, qu'il accompagna d'un t-shirt noir vintage délavé. Il passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer après avoir humidifié son visage pour se réveiller, puis il sortit dans le salon à nouveau, cette fois frais et dispo.

Grimmjow était assis sur le canapé, lisant ce qui semblait être un hentai. Il adressa un vague signe de la main à Ichigo lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, sans se relever de sa lecture passionnante, et ce-dernier répondit de la même manière, tout en se servant une tasse de café. Étonnement, l'atmosphère était parfaitement détendue, contrairement à ce qu'Ichigo avait pu craindre au vu de la veille. Il redoutait qu'une fois la nuit et l'euphorie passées, Grimmjow ne regrette son acte et le lui fasse comprendre, ou bien qu'il revienne à la charge, ou encore qu'il l'intimide et le mette mal à l'aise. Mais à son soulagement, il n'en fit rien.

- Hé, Kurosaki, t'as dormi super longtemps, commença Grimmjow en se tournant vers sa victime avec un sourire carnassier, j't'aurais pas un peu trop fatigué hier soir?

Ah si, si si, il le mettait bel et bien mal à l'aise. Ichigo recracha tout son café sous la surprise. Bordel, le franc parlé de ce type était à condamner!

- P-pardon?

Demanda l'intéressé indigné, n'appréciant pas d'être rappelé de cette manière au bon souvenir de leurs ébats de la veille. Évidemment qu'il l'avait fatigué, autant physiquement que émotionnellement! Une première fois était obligatoirement quelque chose d'éprouvant...surtout avec un prédateur comme Grimmjow. Et puis, il y avait l'adolescence. Oui oui, à l'adolescence on a besoin de dormir beaucoup, et... bref, arrêtons de lui chercher des excuses. Au moins, le ton léger que l'autre avait pris ne signifiait pas qu'il regrettait ce moment ou quoi que ce soit, au contraire. Grimmjow leva un sourcil bien haut, un rictus sadique sur le visage.

- Bah, ça peut s'comprendre hein. Après tout...

Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait là?!

- Ça va les chevilles?

Demanda Ichigo, désireux de clore cette conversation embarrassante. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le Hollow puisse aborder le sujet de manière si détachée, comme si ce qui s'était passé entre eux était _normal_. Or ça ne l'était pas! Une telle relation entre un humain et un hollow, anciennement rivaux s'étant livré un combat qui aurait pu se conclure par la mort de l'un deux... Pourtant, tout était arrivé si naturellement. Trop naturellement, quelque part. Comme si...comme si ils étaient voués à prendre ce chemin là. Grimmjow planta ses yeux azurs dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Oses dire que c'est pas vrai.

Les joues de l'humain prirent une teinte cramoisie, et ce-dernier se refusa à répondre, s'asseyant à l'immense bar qui servait de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon pour boire son café. L'Arrancar laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait que l'autre ignora royalement, sirotant sa boisson, son regard tombant sur l'horloge. Quinze heure...déjà ?! Il passait décidément trop de temps à dormir. Et ce hollow épuisant en était sans aucun doute la cause. Après quelques minutes de silence encore, le démon aux cheveux bleus releva les yeux de son manga peu catholique, baillant irrespectueusement.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui, Kurosaki?

- Tu comptes m'appeler encore longtemps par mon nom de famille?

Demanda l'intéressé, ennuyé. Ils avaient couché ensemble après tout, un peu de familiarité ne le tuerait pas.

- Ouais.

Grimmjow n'était pas le genre de personne à donner un sobriquet ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis quoi encore? On commençait par appeler une personne par son prénom, et ensuite on lui trouvait un surnom idiot et on ne s'en sortait plus. Or de question qu'il se laisse embarquer dans cette spirale là. Et puis, utiliser son nom de famille instaurait entre eux une certaine distance de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas envie de franchir. Quoi qu'on ne pouvait plus réellement parler de distance, après l'intense proximité qu'ils avaient partagée la nuit derrière. Et puis, utiliser son nom de famille sans aucun titre témoignait d'un certain mépris, et Grimmjow tenait à préserver cette impression. Même s'il tenait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à sa petite victime, il n'allait pas pour autant s'adoucir et jouer les gagas!

- Donc, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

- J'sais pas, se plaignit Ichigo. La journée est déjà bien avancée, et puis...on n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose tous les jours, si?

L'Arrancar haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- On pourrait rester ici à ne rien faire en particulier, tu penses pas, Grimmjow?

En effet, Ichigo ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un aventurier ce jour ci et serait volontiers resté affalé devant la télévision à ne rien faire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il aurait certainement du s'inquiéter d'une manière de reprendre ses cours plutôt, qu'il ratait depuis maintenant presque une semaine, mais peu lui importait. C'est donc sans attendre la bénédiction de l'ancien sexta que l'humain se laissa tomber sur la canapé à une distance raisonnable de ce-dernier, et alluma la télévision. Grimmjow le regarda faire, son regard glissant sur son corps svelte, avant d'esquisser un très large sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon.

- J'ai une autre idée, Kurosaki...

Commença-t-il en se rapprochant lentement de lui.

- Oui, qu- ? Mph!

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car Grimmjow s'était jeté comme un fauve sur ses lèvres, avec une énergie renversante. Aucun doute sur ses intentions. Ichigo ne rechigna pas le moins du monde, approuvant sans doute cette méthode pour faire passer le temps, ses hormones d'adolescent se réveillant à une vitesse fulgurante. Les sensations qu'il avait savourées la veille étaient uniques, et réitérer l'expérience ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le contact revienne si vite, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, car attendre des jours et des jours un nouveau geste de son kidnappeur aurait été insoutenable. Il laissa tomber la télécommande par terre pour passer ses mains dans la chevelure particulière de l'homme qui lui bouffait littéralement les lèvres, pour approfondir encore le baiser.

Mais ce baiser là n'était pas tout à fait comme celui de la veille, qui avait ouvert le début des réjouissances. La soirée dernière, Grimmjow l'avait embrassé avec tous ses sentiments: sa colère, sa déception, mais également cette affection sans borne qu'il commençait à lui vouer. C'était parce qu'ils s'étaient défiés, vivement disputés, que tout cela avait commencé. Aujourd'hui, c'était diffèrent. Il n'y avait pas la nécessité de dire quelque chose, de prouver un fait. Il n'y avait que l'envie de posséder l'autre et de se faire plaisir. C'était quelque chose de plus léger, de plus frivole, de plus joyeux, mais qui faisait naître tout autant de papillons dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas la gravité de la première fois, mais seulement le bonheur d'avoir le droit de se goûter l'un l'autre aussi impunément, maintenant que chacun savait son attirance réciproque. Et ce n'en était pas moins agréable!

La température de la pièce sembla monter de quelques degrés lorsque le Hollow, impatient, déboutonna d'une main experte le jean slim du garçon, détachant également sa ceinture. Il se hâta de lui retirer le tout et le jeta négligemment à côté d'eux sur le canapé.

- J'aime bien comment t'es habillé Kurosaki, mais crois-moi t'es mieux à poils!

La remarque de Grimmjow arracha un petit cri de protestation à Ichigo, qui se mua en un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la main ferme de l'autre entourer son membre qui commençait à se lever. C'était beaucoup plus rapide que la veille, et le rouquin eut le pressentiment que son amant serait aussi moins délicat! Lui qui pouvait encore sentir une légère douleur là où il avait creusé son chemin...il n'était tout à coup plus si sûr de vouloir recommencer. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard si particulier de son amant, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, remarquant que la sensation de feu dans son bas ventre qui l'avait torturé la soirée dernière était de retour. Ça avait été si bon, ce le serait sûrement encore autant. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec un air infiniment sexy, il apprécia hautement de sentir les doigts de l'Arrancar s'appliquer de cette manière sur sa virilité. Il lui en fallait plus!

- Pareil pour toi!

Rétorqua le roux soudain téméraire, commençant également activement à défaire le bas de son partenaire. Il devait admettre qu'il avait démarré au quart de tour cette fois-ci. Il brûlait littéralement d'envie! Et puis, il y avait de la place sur cet immense canapé...Quelques instants plus tard, l'objet des désirs d'Ichigo se trouvait également à l'air libre, et il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était plus sa première fois, il pouvait tout de même tenter quelque chose, non? Se sentant pousser des ailes, il poussa Grimmjow un peu en arrière, et s'approcha dangereusement de son entre jambe. Bien qu'il soit clairement celui qui devait être en dessous, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention d'être le parfait soumis qui se contentait d'écarter les cuisses quand l'autre le lui demandait. Il avait sa fierté d'homme lui aussi, et voulait montrer qu'il pouvait jouer.

Doucement, très doucement et de ses doigts fins, Ichigo se saisit de la verge de son amant et en approcha sa bouche. Il souffla légèrement sur l'extrémité palpitante, puis osa un petit coup de langue, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, ce qui fit réagir le Hollow. L'adolescent voulait jouer et le faisait languir, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Le rouquin laissa le bout de ses doigts voyager sur la peau douce de l'entrejambe de son partenaire, donnant des petits coups de langue de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus insistants, sur le membre gonflé. Sans jamais le prendre totalement en bouche, Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour titiller l'autre et lui montrer que lui aussi savait se faire désirer et mener la danse, laissant sa langue chaude glisser sur toute la longueur de la virilité de son partenaire.

- Tu joues avec le feu...

Articula Grimmjow dans un soupir de bien-être, et l'intéressé darda ses yeux mordorées sur lui.

- Oh ?

Demanda-t-il d'un air joueur, recommençant de plus belle son petit manège sans couper le contact visuel, semblant le défier. Et c'était jouissif pour Grimmjow, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'après une fois seulement, Ichigo soit déjà si entreprenant. C'était sa marque de fabrique que d'étonner tout le monde et de réaliser des prouesses, non? L'Arrancar le reconnaissait bien là; le faire languir de la sorte était sa manière à lui de lui tenir tête et d'essayer de se maintenir dans le combat. Mais ce que le jeune humain ignorait peut-être encore, c'était qu'à ce jeu là, Jaggerjack n'avait pas son égal! Excité au plus haut point et ne souhaitant plus attendre, l'ancien Sexta se saisit de la tête rousse et y appliqua une forte pression alors que l'autre ne s'y attendait pas, l'obligeant à le prendre -enfin!- totalement en bouche. La victime glapit, manqua de s'étouffer et tenta de se soustraire à la poigne, avant de finalement accéder à la requête de l'autre.

De gestes lents et profonds, Ichigo laissa sa bouche aller et venir le long de la colonne de chair si désirée, écoutant avec satisfaction les gémissements non moins masculins que laissait échapper le bleu. Faire cela était moins étrange que l'adolescent avait pu le redouter, bien que la texture légèrement poreuse et brulante du gland de son amant l'ait surpris aux premiers abords. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace en sentant quelques gouttes de liquide pré séminal s'introduire dans sa bouche, et se retira aussitôt. C'était étonnement salé!

- Et tu vas m'faire croire qu'c'est la première fois qu'tu fais ça?

S'amusa Grimmjow avant d'amener Ichigo à se rassoir sur le canapé, et de se faire une place de face entre ses jambes écartées. Le jeune homme l'avait rendu toute chose avec ses caresses scandaleusement délicieuses, et il ressentait le besoin pressant de reprendre le dessus, de prouver à Ichigo que quoi qu'il fasse, il resterait le maître. Sans prévenir ni chercher l'accord venant du rouquin qui le toisait avec désir, il entreprit de le préparer activement avec ses doigts, provoquant un faible gémissement de mal être. Il était certes sadique, mais déchirer son jouet lui ferait de la peine. Oui, cet humain était définitivement plus qu'un jouet et il n'était pas n'importe quelle victime. Il était celle que Grimmjow désirait le plus ardemment posséder, car il nourrissait à son égard des sentiments qui lui étaient jusque là encore inconnus!

N'y tenant plus, l'Arrancar retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça rapidement par son membre, obligeant le jeune homme à se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier.

- Tu m'fais mal!

Se plaignit-il dans un râle de souffrance, tandis qu'il plissait les paupières si forts que de petites tâches blanches apparurent devant ses yeux. C'était tout aussi douloureux que la première fois! Et Grimmjow l'avait bien moins préparé, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'humidifier préalablement ses doigts avant de les introduire. Heureusement que le rouquin avait généreusement pris en bouche le membre imposant de son partenaire avant qu'ils ne passent aux choses sérieuses. Dans le cas contraire, la douleur aurait certainement été insupportable. Grimmjow approcha son visage de celui de son amant, et vint susurrer à son oreille d'une voix purement érotique.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu jouais avec le feu, Kurosaki...

Le jeune homme lui avait tellement donné envie qu'il n'avait pas pu attendre pour le faire sien, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

- B-bouge alors!

Supplia le plus jeune, ésperant que les mouvements de l'autre homme auraient vite fait d'écarter suffisamment ses parois pour qu'il ne sente plus la douleur. Et puis après tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer...

- Comme tu voudras princesse!

Se moqua Grimmjow avant d'asséner un violent coup de reins à Ichigo qui commença à haleter, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche entrouverte cherchant désespérément de l'air.

- Mmhhh...

Gémit-il, partagé entre douleur lancinante et plaisir naissant. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il avait un tel contact, mais il pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer qu'il ne se ferait jamais à la sensation désagréable qui l'envahissait les premiers instants. Mais également qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser du plaisir qui lui succédait! Répondant du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux assauts puissants du Hollow, le jeune prenait délibérément son pied, ses mains crispées enfoncées dans le cuir du canapé.

- Grimmjow!

L'intéressé, lui, pouvait vous dire qu'entendre son ancien rival gémir son nom de la sorte était de loin la chose la plus orgasmique qui lui ait jamais été donnée d'entendre. Et il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en admirant ce visage rosi par l'effort, dont les yeux au regard si vivant, les traits si fins et la bouche si appétissante étaient de pures incitations au viol! Se perdant dans la contemplation du jeune homme gesticulant selon ses désirs, il redoubla d'intensité dans ses mouvements, sa langue allant chercher celle d'Ichigo pour l'entraîner dans un baiser sensuel. Il pouvait déjà sentir quelques gouttelettes de sueur perler à son front, tant il mettait tout son cœur à la tâche, dans l'espoir d'entendre son partenaire gémir son nom encore et encore. Mais alors que ce-dernier pensait atteindre le septième ciel, Grimmjow s'arrêta soudainement, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air préoccupé.

- G-grimmjow? T'arrêtes pas!

Reprocha le jeune homme en émoi, mais l'Arrancar aux sourcils froncés et à l'air inquiet n'obtempéra pas.

- Encore un Hollow?

Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- On s'en fou, appela Ichigo, il y aura bien un Shinigami dans le coin pour s'en charger.

- Nope, il vient de se faire éliminer à l'instant, mais je n'ai pas senti la présence d'un de ces putains d'Shinigami. C'était...autre chose. Tant mieux, je veux pas voir ces chiens dans les parages!

Le roux lui jeta un regard mauvais, reprenant peu à peu son rythme cardiaque.

- Chiens d'Shinigami? Je n'ai peut-être plus mes pouvoirs de Shinigami, mais je resterai toujours de leur côté et je ne te permets pas d'en parler de la sorte!

Pesta-t-il, vexé. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait? Les lèvres de Grimmjow s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais, et il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, sa main venant caresser sa joue d'une manière délicate, ce qui était de toute évidence inquiétant. Lentement, l'ongle de son pouce entailla légèrement la joue d'Ichigo qui fit la grimace, et il vint cueillir du bout de sa langue les quelques gouttelettes de sang qui firent surface.

- Oh? Mais je peux te faire des choses qui te donneraient envie d'changer d'camp direct rien que pour en ravoir!

- Alors montre-moi!

Et sur cette provocation, Grimmjow reprit ses assauts de plus belle, heurtant toujours plus rapidement la prostate de sa victime préférée, la menant au septième ciel.

Après ces ébats éreintants qui avaient pris fin une fois que le canapé s'était retourné sous l'entrain de Grimmjow, entrainant les deux hommes dans sa chute et causant un mal de dos conséquent à Ichigo, plusieurs jours passèrent sans que la relation des deux hommes n'évolue significativement. En effet, ces deux-là avaient une manière bien chaotique de se comporter l'un envers l'autre, Grimmjow se jetant sur son amant quand bon lui semblait et ce-dernier disant amen à ses propositions indécentes. Maintenant qu'ils y avaient goûté ensemble, plus personne ne semblait être capable de les arrêter. L'un comme l'autre sentait ses sentiments se préciser, comprenant clairement qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un simple béguin entre eux, sans pour autant jamais en parler. Si on leur avait demandé s'ils étaient un couple, ils auraient répondu que non. Ichigo vous aurait expliqué qu'il en aurait bien envie, mais que c'était purement inutile car ils venaient de deux mondes singulièrement opposés, alors ils profitaient simplement du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Grimmjow, lui, aurait pris un air hautain et vous aurait rit au nez.

- Quoi? Moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, en couple? Me faites pas rire, c'genre de conneries, c'est pas pour moi. Je suis juste le maître, et lui ma propriété, 'comprenez?

Oui, il aurait certainement expliqué cela de cette manière là, se voilant outrageusement la face. Car même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais véritablement avoués leurs sentiments ou un quelconque besoin de reconnaissance, la simple jalousie de Grimmjow était une preuve flagrante de l'unicité du lien qui devait les unir. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette jalousie démesurée -qui exaspérait Ichigo- que les deux jeunes gens avaient été viré d'un cinéma après que Grimmjow ait pété le nez à un homme qui avait osé demander le numéro de rouquin.

- C'est ma proie, bordel de merde!

C'était avec ces mots qu'il s'était justifié, comme s'ils étaient la preuve d'une logique qu'on ne pouvait remettre en question. Et comme Grimmjow restait Grimmjow, ce dernier ne manquait pas de rappeler sa position à Ichigo et le fait qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à s'enfuir.

- C'est pas parc'que t'as une place dans mon lit qu'tu fais c'que tu veux, tu vois? Pour faire simple, j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de ma gueule et j'le prendrais très mal si t'essayais encore de te tirer alors que j'te l'rappelle, ta vie est à moi et uniquement à moi. Donc si tu veux en faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, j'te tue, c'est clair?

Mais le rouquin ne se formalisait pas devant de telles menaces, comprenant que l'ancien membre de l'Espada était un homme bien maladroit avec les mots et que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui. Même si parfois Ichigo en venait à se demander si c'était vraiment le cas. Quelle personne ayant de l'affection pour vous vous aurait à nouveau tordu le poignet parce que vous aviez sourit poliment au vendeur du supermarché, ou vous aurait presque assommé en vous jetant contre un mur parce que vous aviez tenté de téléphoner en douce à votre famille?

Oui, au grand damne d'Ichigo, Grimmjow restait Grimmjow. Et c'était parce qu'il avait ce trop plein d'énergie et de violence à revendre que les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés à assister à un match de catch, durant lequel l'Arrancar avait bien pris soin de souligner qu'il aurait fait au moins cent fois mieux. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu monter sur le ring pour réduire en poussière les "majorettes" comme il les désignait, de charmants vigiles les avaient délicatement raccompagnés jusqu'à la sortie à grands renforts de coups de pieds dans le cul. Ichigo en était arrivé à la conclusion que le Hollow n'était vraiment pas sortable.

Aussi appréciait-il ces petits moments de calme qu'ils pouvaient partager dans l'appartement, enlacés devant un film ou s'affrontant indirectement sur la console de jeu. Le rouquin dormait dans le lit de Grimmjow la plupart du temps, bien qu'après une dispute mémorable sur le sujet "Et pourquoi ce serait pas moi dessus pour une fois ?!" alors que le Hollow lui avait littéralement rit au nez, il s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre, seul, pour toute une nuit. Et le lendemain matin, il s'était empressé de retrouver les bras de son amant.

Ichigo ne considérait pas que sa virilité soit atteinte en aucune façon par la situation, et il tentait de rester le plus fidèle à lui-même, bien que l'accumulation de trop de choses l'avait beaucoup entamé. Mais pour lui, le combat n'était pas réellement terminé. Rien que l'exploit de supporter Grimmjow au quotidien était un fait d'armes à conter en chanson! Et lui survivre au lit sans blessure quelconque dénotait une résistance à toutes épreuves. Et pour dire toute la vérité, il lui était tout de même arrivé d'en sortir avec des bleus impressionnants. Mais étonnement, bien que ses proches manquaient cruellement au rouquin, ce-dernier se sentait plutôt heureux. Non, il n'aurait pas souhaité que ce petit manège dure pour toute la vie, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas encore envie d'en voir la fin, n'ayant encore aucune idée des épreuves qu'il devrait traverser.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentres au Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow?

Avait-il demandé un jour sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'il apprenait tant bien que mal au prédateur à se faire cuir des pâtes.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur que je finisse par te tuer, princesse?

S'était moqué l'autre. Oui, il avait finalement fini par succomber à l'appel du sobriquet ridicule, et il mettait ça sur le compte de la tête de victime de son amant. Ça n'avait rien d'un surnom mignon et affectif, du moins il se refusait à voir cela comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, il ne l'utilisait que très rarement, seulement lorsque la situation s'y prêtait. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'une moquerie pour mettre en avant le côté efféminé d'Ichigo et le taquiner, ce qui ne ratait jamais.

- Pitié, appelle moi Kurosaki, ok?! Et non, je me posais juste la question, vu que... AH, stop! Il faut mettre de l'eau avant de verser les pâtes dans la casserole, de l'eau, baka!

- Ah ouais, merde. Eh bah, tu vois, pour l'instant j'ai encore bien envie de rester là à t'faire chier. J'te manquerais toute façon!

Si l'on avait traduit cette phrase dans un langage normal, cela aurait donné quelque chose de similaire à "Pour l'instant, je veux rester avec toi.", mais Grimmjow ne se serait jamais abaissé à le dire.

Leurs sorties prenant de plus en plus des airs de virés en couple, ils avaient expérimenté le Bowling, où Grimmjow avait manqué de lui faire une commotion cérébrale en lui jetant une boule à la figure qu'il avait heureusement su éviter. Parfois, le Hollow semblait oublier qu'Ichigo était redevenu un simple humain, et qu'un rien pouvait le tuer. Mais bon, il n'avait qu'à pas jouer quand c'était à son tour! Ils avaient également essayé la patinoire en plein air, et l'Arrancar n'avait pas pu supporter le cuisant échec qu'il y avait subi; il avait d'ailleurs eu besoin de taper quelqu'un qui l'avait regardé de travers pour extérioriser.

Au final, une nouvelle semaine était passée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte, et Ichigo aussi avait eu besoin d'extérioriser et de se changer les idées, abattu par les mésaventures que causait ce sauvage de Hollow. C'était pour cela que Grimmjow avait consenti à l'accompagner en boite de nuit, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Si j'étais toi, j'changerais de pantalon.

Lui avait-il dit avant de partir, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Et pourquoi, il est bien ce jean.

- Ouais, et un peu trop même. Y aura vraiment trop d'monde qu'en voudra à ton cul et ça va pas me plaire. Parc'que comme tout le reste de ton corps il m'appartient, tu vois?

Ichigo avait alors compris que Grimmjow ne savait pas faire de compliments et qu'il était vraiment trop possessif. Mais il avait choisi d'ignorer son avertissement, ce qui avait conduit l'Arrancar à presque décapiter un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait proposé un verre au contenu pas très net à _son _amant. Les videurs s'en étaient donc mêlés et -oh surprise- depuis quand Benkei travaillait dans cette discothèque là? Le bleuté avait tout d'abord voulu lui régler son compte à lui aussi, puis voyant qu'il était armé -profession oblige- il s'était hâté de se saisir d'Ichigo comme d'un sac à patate et de sortir en trombe dans la rue. Le blond lui avait couru après, le mettant en joue.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fais avec Ichigo, Jaggerjack?! Avait-il demandé.

- D'où tu me connais toi? Bah, s'tu veux vraiment tout savoir, j'lui fais les fesses. Et j'apprécierais moyen qu'tu viennes nous en empêcher!

Et Grimmjow avait profité de ce que sa réplique avait désarçonné son opposant pour disparaître au coin de la rue, sous les insultes d'un rouquin n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'il déballe ainsi leur vie privée. En effet, l'ami d'Ichigo n'avait pas eu le souvenir que ce-dernier était gay. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Grimmjow était un fou furieux et il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans les mains de ce psychopathe! Benkei avait donc commencé à cogiter sur comment le sortir de là, et prévoyait un tour de force. Il n'avait plus qu'à se procurer une pièce essentielle, et il piégerait le kidnappeur, il le jurait sur son honneur.

Le quotidien n'était pas de tout repos non plus du côté de la famille Kurosaki. Cela faisait prêt de deux semaines que l'adolescent n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, et Isshin commençait à désespérer, se demandant si au final son pauvre fils n'avait pas fini par périr dans les mains d'un certain Arrancar au nom d'une vengeance injustifiée. Il appelait souvent Urahara le soir, pour en savoir où en étaient ses recherches qui visaient à retrouver le reiatsu de Jaggerjack.

- Kisuke? Toujours rien? Demandait-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Hélas non, Jaggerjack a vraiment bien dissimulé sa pression spirituelle, et nous ne savons pas du tout où chercher...Maahh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'il va bien!

Benkei avait dans un premier temps envisagé de contacter le paternel de son ami porté disparu pour l'informer qu'il l'avait rencontré à Tokyo. Mais lorsqu'il avait découvert que le sexta espada était impliqué, il s'était bien vite ravisé. Il en faisait désormais une affaire personnelle, qu'il était persuadé de pouvoir régler seul.

- Kurosaki, on y va!

- J'arrive!

Le rouquin sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre son amant dans le hall d'entrée. Ce soir, ils sortaient.

- Comme d'hab, commença Grimmjow, j'veux t'voir parler à personne, regarder personne, et rester prêt d'moi ok?

- Tu ne veux pas non plus m'accrocher à toi avec une paire de menottes?

Demanda Ichigo d'un ton sarcastique tout en lui tendant sa main valide. Il avait pris l'initiative d'acheter une attelle pour son autre poignet brisé. Cela permettait de maintenir l'os, d'empêcher le gonflement et de diminuer la douleur. Ce n'était certes pas parfait, mais mieux que rien.

- Si j'pouvais j'le ferais!

Rétorqua Grimmjow avec son sourire inimitable que l'humain commençait à apprécier plus que de raison, avant de lui voler un baiser sans douceur qui ravit le jeune homme. Au final, ils agissaient réellement comme un couple, mais refusaient catégoriquement de se considérer comme tel. Pourtant, tout y était: les disputes, la jalousie, les baisers, les nuits torrides, les insultes...

La première étape de la soirée était un dîner à un rolling sushi, ces restaurants où les sushi sont acheminés sans discontinuer sur des petits tapis roulants. Le concept échappa un long moment à Grimmjow, qui n'était définitivement pas adepte de la modernité. Puis le repas se mua en un combat sans merci pour savoir qui attraperait le prochain sushi en premier, et les deux hommes se battaient à l'aide de coups de baguettes dans les mains et dans les yeux sous le regard désapprobateur des employés. Mais avec eux, la moindre petite activité pouvait tourner à la confrontation. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas été ennemis pendant si longtemps pour rien. Et même si c'était de l'ordre de vérité générale qu'entre haine et amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas, les deux amants avaient bien pris soin de conserver le côté taquin de leur relation, et ne pouvaient pas rester plus d'une heure en présence l'un de l'autre sans tenter de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'était leur manière à eux d'être proches.

C'est environ une heure plus tard, tandis qu'il faisait nuit noire depuis quelques temps déjà et que quelques flocons de neige tombaient allégrement sur la ville, que les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant pour déambuler dans les rues. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient, la ville de Tokyo était plus qu'animée. Partout, on pouvait apercevoir les temples illuminés, et d'innombrables artistes donnaient des représentations dans les rues. Il y avait les musiciens, les peintres, les cracheurs de feu, les avaleurs de couteaux...Ces derniers attirèrent d'ailleurs l'attention de Grimmjow pendant un long moment.

- Hep, Kurosaki. Ces types, c'est vraiment des humains? Nan parce que même moi, si j'me mets pantera dans la gorge, j'meurs...

Ichigo le toisa avec un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que lui non plus n'avait jamais pu saisir le truc, l'astuce de ces gens là, mais il s'en moquait pas mal.

Il y avait foule autour d'eux, et pour ne pas le perdre, Grimmjow avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et avançait avec le jeune homme collé à lui. L'adolescent appréciait ce genre de contact et ignorait les regards étonnés que certains passants pouvaient lever vers eux. Il était bien conscient qu'ils devaient avoir l'air d'un couple en agissant de cette manière, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait être dans les bras de Grimmjow. Même s'il avait perdu beaucoup de choses à cause de la guerre contre Aizen, il l'avait au moins gagné lui. Ichigo avait aucune idée de combien de temps tout cela allait continuer, mais il pouvait vous dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti plus fort et vivant qu'enlacé par cet homme qu'il aimait sans aucun doute.

C'était pourtant bien paradoxal, car jamais il n'avait été plus faible et contrôlé. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, était privé de sa liberté, et Grimmjow n'avait pas rangé au placard le sadisme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ce-dernier se plaisait à admirer la cicatrice en forme de kanjis sur le flanc du jeune homme, et ne manquait jamais de lui en faire de nouvelles si le rouquin lui tenait trop tête. C'était ainsi qu'une longue estafilade parcourait sa cuisse droite, souvenir des représailles qu'il avait subi après osé frapper Grimmjow au visage pour avoir ainsi déclaré à Benkei qu'il "lui faisait les fesses." Vraiment, la manière irrespectueuse dont il avait parlé de lui l'avait blessé et mis en colère. Mais il se moquait de ces blessures, car le Hollow était tout de même considérablement moins violent qu'il avait pu l'être, et les quelques marques qui apparaissaient encore ponctuellement sur son corps étaient le plus souvent la résultante de chamailleries entre deux hommes.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur exploration des rues animées. Il y avait les marchés nocturnes, les attractions pour enfants, les concerts sur lesquels ils s'attardèrent parfois...Lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec ces machines dans lesquelles il fallait frapper le plus fort possible, Grimmjow insista trop lourdement pour qu'Ichigo puisse refuser. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il marqua un score plus élevé que celui d'Ichigo, ne manquant donc pas de lui rappeler sa supériorité et le fait qu'il pourrait aisément le briser en morceaux quand il en aurait envie.

- Mais c'est quand même moi qui t'ai battu au Hueco Mundo!

Se défendit Ichigo, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire le vantard. Mais le plus important dans ce rassemblement d'activités diverses et variées, c'était...les stands de sucreries. Le rouquin n'attendit pas longtemps pour acquérir une barbe à papa géante, que Grimmjow regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Mais...c'est quoi, ça?! Et...et pourquoi ça colle?! P'tin, c'est une arme redoutable!

S'était plein le bleuté qui avait bien vite abandonné l'idée de réussir à manger ce machin. C'est donc avec un semblant d'admiration qu'il regarda le plus jeune se dépêtrer parfaitement avec l'arme du crime, léchant consciencieusement ses doigts une fois la tâche accomplie.

- A ta place, j'arrêterais tout de suite de faire ça...

Prévint Grimmjow avec un air lubrique. Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris d'être ainsi dérangé dans sa dégustation.

- T'as vraiment une esprit mal tourné, Grimmjow. T'es malpoli, sadique et pervers!

- Alors là t'as tout juste princesse!

- Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule en m'appelant comme ça!

- C'est toi qui joue la délicate...

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la délicate?

- Et toi, tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le pervers sadique?

Sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de répondre, il l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Hé, où est-ce qu'on va?

Demanda Ichigo, amusé par l'énergie dont débordait son amant. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle et arrivés dans un coin reculés de la ville, loin des festivités, les deux hommes ralentirent. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée d'un parc désert car déjà fermé au publique, au vu de l'heure tardive.

- Grimmjow, c'est fermé...

- Et?

Avec un air de malfrat, l'Arrancar se hissa prestement et d'une manière féline en haut du mur de pierres qui entourait l'espace vert, et tendit sa main à Ichigo. Ce-dernier bougonna un peu et se laissa hisser par dessus la cloison, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur de la glace ou de la neige. Sans prévenir, l'Arrancar poussa le jeune homme de l'autre côté, et il atterrit mollement dans un tas de neige.

- AAAAH, c'est froid! Espèce de...

Grimmjow s'élança à son tour et vint le faire taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

- Espèce de quoi?

Il vint immédiatement cueillir les lèvres de son amant sans attendre de réponse, se laissant tomber à ses côtés dans le tas de neige. Sans écouter les protestations à moitié sincères du jeune rouquin, il commença à passer ses mains sous le pull du garçon, venant couvrir son cou de baisers. Non, avec Grimmjow, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Mais soudain, le bruit d'une branche d'arbre qui casse les interpella, et le bleuté se releva d'un bond, observant les alentours.

- Hollow!

Déclara-t-il avant de hisser rapidement son amant sur ses jambes. Ce-dernier ne pouvait évidemment pas voir le monstre qui n'aurait pourtant pas du inquiéter un Arrancar tel que lui. Mais dans un gigai...

- Où ça?

- Là-bas.

Grimmjow désigna d'un signe de tête quelques arbres à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, et l'un d'entre eux fut subitement déraciné.

-P'tin, cette merde nous fonce dessus!

Prévint l'Arrancar. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'Ichigo était comme aveugle face à ces créatures désormais, et il lui saisit la main pour l'éloigner.

- J'crois qu'va falloir courir princesse!

- Quoi, tu peux rien faire toi? Rukia pouvait encore utiliser du bakudo en gigai!

- Ouais, j'pourrais toujours tirer un cero, mais on se f'rait direct repérer et tes putains de potes Shinigami rappliqueraient!

Sur cette explication, les deux hommes commencèrent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais dans la neige, ce n'était pas tâche aisée.

- Putain!

Grimmjow se jeta sur l'adolescent pour le mettre à terre, et ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres. Secoué, Ichigo remarqua une énorme empreinte dans la neige à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques mètres avant.

- Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Demanda l'autre, inquiet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne soit même plus capable de manier zangetsu?! Autrefois, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de telles créatures. Et si l'Arrancar n'était pas coincé dans son gigai, il n'y aurait pas eu le moindre problème!

- Il s'passe qu'ils sont un peu trop pour que ce soit normal, Kurosaki!

- Quoi, comment ça?

- Tss! Panique pas gamin, mais je te dirais qu'on est encerclé par une bonne vingtaine d'ces saloperies. Y a pas moyen qu'ils soient là par hasard!

Pesta le bleuté, cogitant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire? Et pourquoi tous ces Hollows étaient-ils ici? Il se tramait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas...C'était frustrant de savoir qu'il avait amplement le pouvoir pour tous les éliminer, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser!

- QUOI?

Le rouquin balaya rapidement le parc. En effet, il pouvait clairement distinguer du mouvement dans les buissons, les branches d'arbres, et des traces de pas appartenant à des êtres tout sauf humains s'étaler partout autour d'eux. Ils étaient coincés. Les deux hommes se relevèrent rapidement, sans pour autant aller dans une direction quelconque, analysant la situation.

- Kurosaki, déjà, on va essayer de...Attention!

Encore une fois, l'Arrancar poussa le jeune homme qui ne pouvait nullement appréhender les attaques des hollows. Ichigo se trouva à nouveau au sol et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il entendit Grimmjow pester encore plus vulgairement qu'à l'habitude. Il chercha son amant du regard, paniqué, et le retrouva, haletant, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier avait sans aucun doute encaissé une attaque à sa place, et laissait pendre son bras ensanglanté qui semblait sérieusement ouvert.

- Grimmjow!

- P'tain, y a plus le choix.

L'Arrancar leva son bras valide et une lueur rouge naquit au creux de sa main.

- CERO!

Plus loin, un homme qui observait la scène sourit.

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre plutôt long que je vous laisse savourer en ésperant qu'il vous plaise!

Et comme d'habitude, si c'est le cas, veuillez gaspiller 30 secondes de votre vie pour me laisser un commentaire :3

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous!


	23. Puisqu'il y a les sentiments - Frozen

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

_Je remercie mes reviewers pour le soutien que vous m'apportez! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire :D_

* * *

Dans une certaine boutique douteuse de la ville de Karakura, les voyants des machines aux allures tout aussi douteuses qu'utilisait le propriétaire loufoque se mirent à clignoter soudainement, tandis que le silence de la pièce se voyait brisé par une alarme. Un homme plutôt grand portant sur sa tête un bob vert et blanc - quelle idée, à l'intérieur! - eut un air plutôt étonné en regardant les écrans de contrôle de ces installations d'un autre monde.

- Oh, alors il s'est montré? Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Haussant les épaules, Urahara Kisuke se saisit de son téléphone.

- Moshi moshi? C'est Kisuke. Je crois bien qu'on a retrouvé ton fils.

Bien qu'Ichigo n'ait pu le voir, le parc avait été illuminé d'une lumière rouge aveuglante et de nombreux arbres avaient été soufflés, tandis qu'un bon nombre de Hollows se désagrégeaient sous la force du cero. Plusieurs autres attaques suivirent, et lorsque la bourrasque mourut définitivement, l'adolescent se releva, un peu sonné.

- Grimmjow, ça va?

Demanda-t-il inquiet, tandis qu'il accourait vers son amant dont le bras saignait abondamment pour l'aider à se relever.

- Évidemment qu'ça va! Comment voudrais-tu que j'm'en sorte pas contre des moustiques comme ça, j'ai même pas eu besoin de sortir de mon gigai!

- Mais t'es blessé baka!

- Nan, ça c'est juste parce que t'es un boulet Kurosaki. Quelle idée de plus avoir de pouvoirs et de servir à rien...Par contre, tu peux être sûr que tes p'tits amis les Shinigamis vont rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre avec ça. On s'tire!

- Ouais!

L'Arrancar commença à s'éloigner, un peu trop nerveux, et le rouquin lui emboita le pas. Si le Seireitei dépêchait des guerriers pour se saisir de lui, les choses risquaient de vraiment très mal tourner. Il pourrait toujours essayer de les raisonner, mais ce serait peine perdue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est fini, Jaggerjack?

Ichigo cru mourir en entendant la voix qui avait interpellé l'Arrancar. Non, ce n'était pas possible...Il s'était fait mal à la tête en tombant et ça avait du affecter son ouïe, pour sûr. C'était impossible que...

- Oh? Encore toi?

Grimmjow se retourna avec un sourire carnassier pour observer la silhouette massive qui était sortie de l'ombre, et l'ancien Shinigami hésita un instant avant de faire de même, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Des cheveux blonds décolorés, la tenue désinvolte, une musculature raisonnable et un regard perçant. Aucun doute sur son identité. Ichigo voulut parler, demander une explication, mais Grimmjow le devança, le tirant par le bras pour le mettre derrière lui sans écouter ses protestations.

- T'ferais mieux de te casser, l'humain. Ce serait dommage que j'ai à te tuer, nan?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce ne sera pas le contraire?

- M'fais pas rire, gamin. Comme si t'pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi!

- C'est pas ce que je viens de faire pourtant?

La dernière réplique de Benkei laissa les deux amants perplexes, et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...? Benkei les avait piegés? C'était ignoble!

- J'trouvais bien qu'c'était étrange, autant de Hollows en même temps. Comment t'as fait?

Ichigo écoutait l'échange avec un silence religieux, cogitant à une vitesse extrême. C'était Benkei qui leur avait envoyé tout ces Hollows? Comment était-ce seulement possible?! Il n'était qu'un humain. Et pourquoi connaissait-il Grimmjow? Il y avait résolument quelque chose qui lui échappait. C'est alors que son ami leva le bras, tenant entre ses doigts les restes d'une sorte de petite capsule que l'ancien Shinigami identifia immédiatement. C'était un appât à Hollow, comme celui qu'Ishida avait utilisé auparavant! Mais comment avait-il pu se procurer cet objet? Et il aurait pu aussi le tuer, l'enfoiré! A quoi jouait-il? L'adolescent se sentait perdu.

- J'vois, reprit Grimmjow, mais si tu viens pour récupérer Ichigo, j'peux te dire que tu te mets l'doigt bien profond. C'est pas quelques petits Hollows de bas étage qui vont m'arrêter!

- J'viens pour reprendre Ichigo mais aussi pour te régler ton compte!

- Keh, j't'attends!

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Devant un Ichigo perplexe mais pas moins inquiet, il se saisit d'un anneau qui, l'adolescent le savait, avait une valeur inestimable pour lui. Une étrange lumière verte l'entoura, aveuglant Grimmjow mais non Ichigo qui ne pouvait la voir. Lorsqu'elle fut dissipée, ils purent remarquer avec effarement que leur adversaire tenait dans ses mains deux fins katanas aux tranchants plus qu'aiguisés, dans lesquels se reflétait une lune étrangement rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

S'exclamèrent les deux autres d'une même voix, tandis qu'Ichigo avançait de quelques pas.

- Jamais entendu parler du Fullbring, Jaggerjack? Je vais te montrer!

Sans plus attendre, le Fullbringer leva son arme et se jeta sur l'Arrancar. Mais c'était sans compter sur la témérité d'Ichigo, qui l'intercepta et attrapa vivement ses poignets, bloquant son mouvement. Peu importe quel type de pouvoir son ami pouvait bien avoir, son corps restait celui d'un humain et il devait pouvoir lui tenir tête lui-même! Et même s'il ne désirait absolument pas devoir affronter cet ami duquel il était si proche, il le ferait pour Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il était amouraché de l'Arrancar qu'il fallait venir l'arracher à ses bras, c'était trop tard!

- Je n'sais pas ce qu'est ce pouvoir ni ce que tu cherches...mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, Benkei!

L'autre se recula de quelques mètres tandis que d'étranges étincelles vertes mourraient sous ses pieds, et il se mit en garde.

- A quoi tu joues, Ichigo? Ce type est un Hollow, il est dangereux! Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser t'embarquer! Laisse moi passer!

L'autre campa sur ses positions, entre son amant et son ami. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier était-il seulement vraiment son ami? Pourquoi savait-il toutes ses choses sur les Hollows?

- Je sais très bien qui il est, abruti! J'ai moi-même eu des pouvoirs de Shinigami! Et je n'vois pas en quoi tout ça te regarde!

- C'est pourtant simple, Ichigo. J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois sur toi! Tes pouvoirs de Shinigami, et même ceux de Hollow! Je ne suis pas un simple humain idiot comme tu aurais pu le croire. Je suis un fullbringer, et ça fait des mois que je te côtoie pour une bonne raison. J'ai été chargé de te ramener à Xcution, je voulais d'abord te mettre en confiance.

- Q-quoi?

Benkei attrapa dans sa poche une petite carte noire et la lança au rouquin qui l'attrapa prestement et la rangea dans son jean sans même y jeter un œil, encore trop abasourdi par ces révélations. Il était un fullbringer? Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Et il avait été si proche de lui pour...le ramener à Xcution? C'était quoi ça encore?! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui exactement? Et pourquoi haïssait-il à ce point Grimmjow? Ichigo avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été trahi et utilisé; il n'attendait pas un tel dénouement! Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'adolescent qui tenta tant bien que mal de faire le vide, toujours interposé entre les deux ennemis. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser encore une fois protéger ou de laisser son histoire avec Grimmjow finir ici et maintenant.

- Mais voilà que c't'enfoiré de Jaggerjack vient tout foutre en l'air! Mais ce n'est pas grave...je rêvais aussi du jour où je pourrais à nouveau revoir ce connard et prendre ma revanche!

- Oh? Intervint ledit connard. Et j'peux savoir c'que j'ai fait pour qu'tu m'détestes tant que ça? Si c'est seulement parce que j'ai embarqué Ichigo, c'est un peu faible comme raison. Mais ça m'va, j'ai pas besoin de bonne raison pour me battre contre quelqu'un comme toi!

- Fous toi d'ma gueule! Peut-être que tu ne vois pas qui je suis, mais tu te souviens forcément de Iwako Jumpei!

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, interpellé.

- Ouais. C'était un fraccion faible, il s'est fait blessé, j'l'ai éliminé. Un problème?

- C'était surtout mon frère!

Hurla l'autre, visiblement hors de lui. L'ancien Shinigami fit la grimace. Si Grimmjow avait vraiment tué le frère de Benkei, ce-dernier n'allait pas les laisser partir facilement! Devant le regard perplexe de l'ancien sexta, le blond s'expliqua.

- Il est mort en tant qu'humain il y a dix ans, et ces Shinigamis inutiles n'ont pas été capables de guider son âme vers la Soul Society à temps! Il est devenu un Hollow, mais il était plus fort que la moyenne. Il a évolué en Arrancar et est devenu un de tes fraccions. Et juste parce qu'il a été blessé alors que vous étiez descendu dans le monde réel foutre votre merde, toi, Jaggerjack, tu l'as tué! Ce jour là, j'étais là, mais j'étais encore incapable d'utiliser le Fullbring correctement, et j'ai pas pu le protéger. Mais crois-moi, aujourd'hui, je vais réparer ça!

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas avoir de remord quelconque.

- On s'en fou, il servait à rien, et il allait mourir de toute façon. Tu devrais plutôt me r'mercier de l'avoir achevé, non?

Déclara Grimmjow avec un de ces grands sourires provocateurs qui donna à Benkei envie de le détruire immédiatement.

- Bon, si t'as fini de te plaindre, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer le combat!

- Non!

- Kurosaki, reste en dehors de ça.

Non, il ne voulait pas rester en dehors de ça, car Grimmjow et Benkei étaient deux personnes importantes pour lui. L'un était son amant, et l'autre un ami de confiance - du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait vu jusqu'à ce moment.

- Ça me concerne aussi!

- Ichigo, bouge toi de mon chemin. Ne crois pas que je t'épargnerai parce que je suis censé te ramener. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais ma vengeance est plus importante que ma mission, et si tu continues à vouloir protéger cet Arrancar, je te tuerai avec!

L'adolescent tiqua, le blond était sérieux. Sa rage et toute cette envie de vengeance semblait le déraisonner. Et lui...lui était sans pouvoir. Mais il ne se défilerait pas pour autant! Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir une seconde. Comme si faire un choix entre suivre ce prétendu ami ou Grimmjow était difficile! Il préférait mille fois se ranger au côté de son amant, bien qu'il ne pouvait nier être attristé par la situation. Et apprendre que cet amant avait achevé de sang froid un fraccion...

Benkei chargea, et Ichigo évita avec souplesse ses coups de katana, tandis qu'une petite mèche de cheveux roux tombait dans la neige. Il était vraiment sérieux! L'adolescent esquiva encore quelques attaques, dans l'attente d'une ouverture, et balança son pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Ce dernier chancela légèrement, mais revint bien vite à la charge, et une de ses lames entailla généreusement l'abdomen de l'humain qui cilla. Grimmjow grogna, n'acceptant visiblement pas qu'un autre que lui puisse blesser son protégé.

- Kurosaki, éloigne toi!

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, et déjà un cero l'avait frôlé, arrivant directement sur le Fullbringer. Mais ce-dernier parât le plus gros du coup à l'aide de ses katanas, s'en sortant avec quelques légères brûlures seulement. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il attaqua à son tour, des éclairs de lumière verte se dirigeant sur l'Arrancar. Grimmjow eut un rictus amusé et évita à l'aide d'un Sonido, réapparaissant non loin de l'ancien Shinigami.

- Keh, j'crois qu'j'ai pas le choix! Ichigo!

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers le Hollow. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom?! Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- J'vais finir ça rapidement, et j'vais devoir rentrer au Hueco Mundo dans la foulée. Les Shinigamis seront là dans quelques minutes tout au plus. Fais c'que tu veux.

Ichigo ecarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi? Non!

- Fais c'que tu veux! Si tu veux partir, libre à toi. J'vais sortir de mon Gigai, tu pourras plus me voir, ok? J'vais ouvrir un garganta devant l'entrée du parc. Alors si tu veux venir avec moi...Tu le verras pas non plus, mais il sera là. J'essaierai de reprendre mon gigai quand j'en aurai fini, mais je garantie rien.

Et sur ces mots, Grimmjow quitta son corps artificiel pour retrouver la pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Avec un sourire carnassier, trop heureux de pouvoir se battre, il dégaina Pantera et chargea le Fullbringer.

Ichigo arrivait à peine à y croire. Avait-il seulement bien entendu? Grimmjow venait-il de dire "Fais-ce que tu veux", lui avait-il rendu sa liberté? Étrangement, le rouquin ne se sentit pas rassuré par cette nouvelle. Une semaine auparavant, il aurait certainement été très heureux et se serait enfuit dans la seconde qui aurait suivi, mais maintenant...Maintenant, il ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser l'ancien sexta derrière. Il l'aimait! Il l'aimait et voulait rester avec lui. Peut-être pas pour la vie, peut-être n'était-il pas son grand amour, mais il le voulait encore pour l'instant. Mais de là à le suivre au Hueco Mundo...Ichigo hésita. Allait-il replonger tête baissée dans ce monde de dangers? Et que se passait-il lorsqu'un humain sans énergie spirituelle traversait le garganta? Allait-il être automatiquement converti ou désagrégé, devait-il courir le risque? Oui. Pour être avec l'Arrancar, il le ferait.

Comme il l'avait anticipé, Ichigo n'était plus capable de voir son amant, mais il pouvait deviner ses mouvements en observant Benkei. Ce-dernier semblait de tout évidence en difficulté, et reculait constamment, parant une multitude de coups invisibles. Il haletait plus que de raison, et des blessures plutôt sérieuses apparaissaient ponctuellement sur son corps. Le rouquin le savait; Grimmjow était fort, certainement bien plus fort que son ami. Il ignorait l'étendu des pouvoirs d'un fullbring, mais cela ne pouvait raisonnablement pas rivaliser avec les pouvoirs du bleuté. Lui-même, qui avait été très puissant, avait sué sang et eau pour mettre l'ancien sexta à terre. Plusieurs fois, il hésita à intervenir. Même si Benkei était un Fullbringer et avait menacé de le tuer, il restait un ami! Et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à fermer les yeux là dessus. Mais il n'y avait pas le choix. S'il voulait être tranquille avec Grimmjow, il fallait...

Il détourna ses yeux du combat, peu désireux de voir Benkei se faire massacrer. Car même s'il résistait encore plutôt bien pour l'instant, cela finirait de toute évidence par arriver. Ichigo scruta le ciel noir duquel quelques flocons tombaient, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie, alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas voir de Senkaimon si un venait à apparaître. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne rien faire! Il devait juste faire confiance à Grimmjow et aller dans le garganta, c'était sa seule option. Anxieux, il s'approcha des grilles de l'entrée du parc. Le périmètre n'était pas grand, et l'ancien Sexta lui avait dit qu'il ouvrirait un garganta à cet endroit là. Mais l'avait-il déjà fait? Ichigo comprit que oui en sentant un vent étrange s'engouffrer dans une entrée invisible. Résigné, il se retourna et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le monde réel. Quand le reverrait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout, cette fuite ne devait être que provisoire. Il remarqua alors que tout était redevenu étrangement calme.

- Reste pas planté là et rentre! Du moins, si tu veux venir...

Ichigo sursauta en entendant la voix de Grimmjow. Ce dernier venait de réintégrer son gigai et arrivait vers lui. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le combat était fini et qu'il avait gagné? Ce n'était pas une surprise, mais le rouquin ressentit néanmoins un pincement au cœur. Il devait beaucoup de choses au blond, et désormais il était sûrement...

- Grimmjow, je...

Ichigo se surprit à hésiter. Était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire pour lui? Devait-il prendre tant de risques pour Grimmjow? Il n'était qu'une brute sanguinaire après tout, et ce qui venait de se passer en était encore une preuve. Il avait tué lui-même un de ces fraccions! Mais pourtant...l'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'imaginer déjà mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais qu'en penserait les autres? Et sa famille alors? Pouvait-il tout laisser derrière?

- J'vais pas t'obliger à v'nir au Hueco Mundo. Je t'en ai déjà fait pas mal baver...

- Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais je veux-

- Merde, les Shinigami arrivent, grouille!

Ah oui, ça c'était un problème! Effectivement, l'ancien sexta pouvait déjà voir plusieurs Senkaimon s'ouvrir et un nombre important de silhouettes en émerger. Ils étaient bien trop pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper tout seul! Jurant, il se hâta vers le garganta et y pénétra tandis qu'Ichigo restait en arrière, scrutant le parc à la recherche de la silhouette du Fullbringer.

- Je suis désolé, Benkei...

Déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le plus, puis il entra à son tour dans le chemin ténébreux, le laissant se refermer avant que les Shinigamis ne puissent s'y frayer un chemin. C'était difficile. Vraiment difficile. Se jeter ainsi la tête en avant au Hueco Mundo, sans aucun moyen de se défendre, tout ça pour suivre un homme qui avait maintes fois tenté de le tuer, laissant derrière lui trop de personnes inquiètes. Ichigo se surprit à penser qu'il devait vraiment avoir développé une très grande confiance en Grimmjow, ainsi que de bien forts sentiments. Avançant rapidement, ses yeux se firent à l'obscurité et il put distinguer Grimmjow qui l'attendait.

- 'Tain, c'était moi une! Bon, on y va?

L'adolescent acquiesça pour toute réponse, le visage étrangement inexpressif, mais Grimmjow ne s'en formalisa. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Ichigo l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Hein?

- Je ne veux pas savoir si ... si tu l'as tué ou s'il en a réchappé. Je préfère encore ne pas savoir, alors ne dis juste rien, d'accord?!

Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché plusieurs minutes que l'Arrancar remarqua le teint trop pâle du jeune homme, qui semblait avancer avec difficulté.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Ichigo?

L'intéressé sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Grimmjow l'appelait désormais par son prénom, et il en était flatté. C'était comme obtenir enfin une sorte de reconnaissance.

- Ouais, ça va. Mais...est-ce qu'on pourrait juste faire une pause, s'il-te-plaît?

Les yeux de Grimmjow se posèrent sur la vilaine blessure que le Fullbringer avait infligée au jeune homme. La lame de ses katanas avait transpercé son blouson ainsi que son pull, mettant à nu la chaire tailladée. En soit, la blessure n'était pas très profonde, mais le faisait perdre beaucoup de sang.

- C'est à cause de cette blessure, c'est ça?

Ichigo secoua la tête en signe de négation. Certes, la blessure lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer. Non, le problème venait du garganta. Ichigo n'était plus qu'un simple humain, et la pression dans le tunnel était très difficile à supporter. Il se rappelait très bien de quelle manière les humains sans pouvoir tombaient inconscients lorsqu'une trop grande pression spirituelle les entourait, et même si Ichigo ne se sentait pas prêt de défaillir, entrer ainsi dans un monde spirituel avec son corps matériel lui demandait un gros effort. Il se sentait comme écrasé par ce trop plein de pouvoir qui tentait de la plaquer au sol, et il avait quelques difficultés à respirer. Il s'assit un instant.

- Il faut juste que mon corps s'habitue à la pression ambiante. Comme je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, c'est assez pénible...

- Ah ouais, j'avais négligé ce détail.

- Tu appelles ça un détail?

Le jeune homme travailla sur sa respiration, anxieux. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas encore plus difficile une fois au Hueco Mundo même. Mais il pouvait le faire! Il ne savait pas vraiment quels effets cela pourrait avoir sur son corps, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'y habituerait. D'ailleurs, il pouvait parfaitement apercevoir l'intérieur du garganta. Même s'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, son corps n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'effectuer une sorte de conversion lui permettant de voir les choses spirituelles. C'était un début! Après plusieurs minutes, il sentit la pression s'alléger sur ses épaules, et se remit debout.

- C'est bon, je pense que ça devrait aller à partir de maintenant. C'est juste le temps...de m'acclimater, on va dire.

L'Arrancar hocha la tête et les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin à travers le garganta.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin sur le Hueco Mundo, Ichigo trouva bien agréable la douce chaleur qui y régnait, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un hiver glacé du côté du monde des humains. Il se hâta de retirer son blouson et regarda d'un air mélancolique les dunes de sable qui s'étalaient à perte de vue, ainsi que l'immuable lune qui surplombait ce désert. Jamais il n'aurait pensé remettre un pied ici, et surtout pas par amour.

- Depuis qu'Aizen est parti, le ciel artificiel a été détruit à l'intérieur de Las Noches?

Demanda le rouquin, soudain inquiet quant à revoir un jour la lumière du soleil, même artificielle.

- Baka. C'est toi et Ulquiorra qui l'avez fait exploser!

- Ouais...Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais quels Arrancars ont survécu à la guerre?

- T'as peur de t'faire bouffer?

- Sois pas débile! Même sans pouvoir, je leur fais mordre la poussière! Répondit Ichigo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Hmm. Bah, y a moi déjà, le plus important, et j't'allonge en moins de deux. Et cette salope d'Hallibel qui a reprit le commandement. C'est pas contre elle, mais j'aime pas recevoir des ordres, du coup elle m'insupporte. Et elle t'allonge en moins deux. Et y a cet autre timbré de Szayel, not' savant fou si tu préfères. Mais bon, au moins il sert presque à quelque chose; c'est grâce à lui qu'on a des gigai et il a élaboré des gargantas que la soul society remarque difficilement. Je crois pas que tu l'aies déjà vu, et il t'allonge en moins de deux...Et forcément, comme c'est les plus pourris qui crèvent en dernier, y a c't'enfoiré de Noitra. Et comme tu t'en rappelles sûrement, même en Bankai, il t'allonge en moins de deux.

- Un peu que je m'en rappelle...et j'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

Il fallait admettre que ce cher Noitra lui avait fait littéralement mordre la poussière, et c'était Zaraki qui en était venu à bout.

- Ça c'est pour l'Espada. Après, il reste quelques fraccions et d'autres arrancars moins importants que tu n'as sûrement jamais rencontrés.

- Ouais...

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pouvait déjà dire que ce n'allait pas être la joie, et il commençait presque à regretter sa décision. Ce monde était tout sauf accueillant, la pression qui y régnait l'oppressait, et c'était quelque peu dépeuplé. Ajoutez à cela le fait que les seuls habitants soient des démons tous un peu psychopathes sur les bords...Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas digéré la fourberie de ce Noitra qui avait attaqué Grimmjow tandis qu'il était à terre, et qui l'avait presque tué lui aussi. En silence, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'immense château de Quartz entièrement restauré qui trônait au milieu de nul part.

L'air était plus étouffant dans le Hueco Mundo que dans le garganta, et il l'était encore plus dans l'enceinte même de Las Noches. En effet, les Arrancars qui y vivaient n'étaient pas des moindres, et le reiatsu qui émanait d'eux agressait directement le jeune humain. Aussi Grimmjow se hâta-t-il de mener Ichigo vers ses quartiers, là où il y avait beaucoup moins de monde et donc moins de reiatsu susceptible de submerger l'humain.

- Je suppose que tu verras pas d'inconvénients à partager la même chambre que moi n'est-ce pas?

Demanda Grimmjow d'un air entendu tout en portant sa main aux fesses d'Ichigo. Ce-dernier rougit un peu, balbutia, puis finit par frapper l'autre avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Celle-ci donnait en premier sur un grand salon peu meublé, dont tous les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Au milieu de cette pièce trônait une table, un canapé, et une bibliothèque. Ichigo s'en approcha curieusement, comme si la présence de cet élément dans cette endroit le perturbait particulièrement.

- Tu sais lire?! Vous connaissez la littérature?!

S'étonna-t-il avant de se geler face au regard assassin de son amant.

- Mais tu m'prends pour quoi bon sang?! Bon, je vais te montrer le reste...

Il y avait deux autres portes dans la pièce, dont une menait à la salle de bain. Cette salle de bain était toute carrelée de blanc elle aussi, et équipée d'un très grand bain qui donnait envie, et semblait étonnement moderne.

- M-mais, vous avez l'eau courante à Las Noches?

S'exclama le rouquin. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une seule goutte d'eau aux alentours! Exaspéré, Grimmjow lui colla une petite claque sur le derrière de la tête.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de nous prendre pour des rustres bordel?

- Bah, c'est que...

- Que?

- Nan, rien, laisse tomber...

Ils allèrent ensuite jusque la chambre, qui, oh surprise, était également toute blanche. Elle était étonnement grande, et en son centre trônait un énorme lit d'une autre époque, ce genre de sublimes lits à baldaquins scandaleusement confortables. Ils retournèrent au salon et Ichigo se laissa tomber dans la canapé, las. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

- Attends-moi là, je vais prévenir Hallibel que j'suis rentré et qu't'es avec moi. Rah, en ésperant qu'elle m'pose pas trop d'questions. Si elle apprend qu'jai ameuté les Shinigamis, t'peux être sûr qu'elle va entrer dans une colère folle ou un truc du genre. Si j'suis pas revenu dans dix minutes, c'est qu'on se s'ra entre-tué, ok?

Ichigo acquiesça et rit doucement face à la bêtise de son amant. Après tout, rien que le fait d'être avec lui était un dédommagement suffisant pour être venu ici. Partager son lit au Hueco Mundo serait un bonheur. Et cela l'avait touché que Grimmjow lui ait laissé le choix de l'accompagner ou non. Dans un premier temps, il aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait entraîné de force. Non, décidément, l'ancien Sexta n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire. Même s'il avait sûrement tué Benkei...En parlant de cela, Ichigo ressentit soudain une vive curiosité et sortit de la poche arrière de son jean la carte que lui avait donnée le Fullbringer. Elle ressemblait ni plus ni moins à une carte de visite, entièrement noire. On pouvait lire dessus en lettres occidentales "Xcution", suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Qu'était cet "Xcution" dont lui avait parlé le blond? Qu'étaient les Fullbringers? Et qu'attendaient-ils de lui? Il tirerait tout cela au clair, mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de téléphone dans cette pièce. En entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, il se hâta de ranger la carte dans son pantalon à nouveau, et Grimmjow entra.

- Bordel, qu'elle est chiante cette nana, à toujours tout m'repprocher...J'l'égorgerais bien si j'pouvais!

- T'es obligé de haïr tout le monde?

Demanda Ichigo, un peu agacé devant tant de haine.

- Ouais. Et d'ailleurs, je te hais pas toi...

Déclara-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en lui volant un p'tit baiser.

- Bon, je t'explique le topo. Nous on a pas d'éléments pratiques comme votre rousse aux énormes seins pour nous soigner, donc on va vite fait descendre au labo de Szayel. C'est c'con qui a tout le nécessaire. J'pense qu'il faut s'occuper de ta blessure là...Pis, j'sens plus mon épaule non plus en fait.

Dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la tête en direction du ventre de l'humain, avant de retirer son gigai.

- Heureusement que ça n'a pas abimé ta jolie cicatrice au flanc, j'aurais été obligé de la refaire de l'autre côté.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère?

- Absolument pas princesse, c'est important d'étiqueter ses affaires, on t'a jamais appris ça?

Ichigo soupira. Ce type était incorrigible. Ils sortirent donc des appartements de l'ancien Sexta et déambulèrent à travers un dédale de couloir. Le rouquin se rappela à quel point ça avait été plus facile de passer à travers les murs pendant leur invasion, mais bon. Il était sûrement déjà tenu pour responsable d'une grande partie de la destruction du château, il n'allait pas en plus de ça en rajouter.

- Dis Grimmjow, votre savant fou là...Si il a réussi à construire des gigai qui masquent complètement le reiatsu, il doit pas être si nul que ça et s'y connaitre en pression spirituelle. Tu penses qu'il serait capable de restaurer la mienne?

Demanda soudain Ichigo, plein d'espoir. Le bleuté le toisa un long instant, comme choqué devant tant d'inconscience.

- Oh nan malheureux, n'y penses même pas, la seule chose que t'y gagnerais c'est deux nouveaux bras et un troisième testicule!

- Hmm, il est si terrible que ça?

- Attends, tu vas comprendre.

Ils descendirent de nombreux escaliers et finirent nez à nez devant une très grande porte inquiétante que Grimmjow ouvrit sans cérémonie.

- C'moi!

Déclara-t-il en entrant, Ichigo à sa suite. Ce-dernier balaya rapidement la salle du regard. C'était sans dessus dessous, et sur des centaines d'étagères reposaient de nombreuses choses -vivantes?- que l'humain n'aurait pas pu identifier. Au mur pendaient de nombreux ustensiles bizarres qui ressemblaient plus à des instruments de torture, et dans un petit recoin se trouvait ce qui semblait être une armoire à pharmacie, vers laquelle l'Arrancar se dirigea.

- Ah, Grimmjow, déjà de retour?

Demanda un énergumène aux cheveux roses, dardant sur Ichigo ses yeux de fou, et ce-dernier eut une réminiscence de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Bien qu'ils soient singulièrement différents physiquement -en un sens, qui voudrait ressembler à Mayuri?- ils avaient tout deux cette aura peu rassurante de savant fou.

- Ouais, j'viens t'emprunter quelques affaires.

- Dis, en échange, tu m'donnerais un organe de ton humain?

Demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt jauni vers le pauvre jeune homme qui se sentit soudain comme un vulgaire morceau de viande qu'on voulait dépecer et qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'éclipser.

- J'avais justement besoin d'un foie pour...

- Va crever.

Répondit le bleuté tout en refermant la porte de l'armoire avec son pied et en se dirigeant vers la sortie que le rouquin avait déjà empruntée en entendant parler de dissection. Mieux valait ne pas courir de risques.

Dans quel genre d'asile il était encore tombé?

- QUOI? Tu dis que tu as perdu sa trace?

Le blond au bob vert écarta vivement le combiné de son oreille.

- Mah, mah...on va dire que mes capteurs ne trouvent plus son reiatsu. Il a disparu en plein Tokyo! Je le soupçonne d'être entré dans une sorte de Gigai ou je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ton fils va bien! Tu sais comme il est, increvable, hein?

La voix chantonnante du marchant raccrocha, et Urahara Kisuke soupira. Toute cette histoire était pour le moins étrange, et jouer à cache n'était pas son jeu favori.

* * *

Pendant un instant, j'ai eu un doute. Est-ce qu'Ichigo pouvait voir l'arme de Benkei? Je suis donc allée voir l'épisode où Ginjo explique à Ichigo le Fullbring, et il dit que ce pouvoir permet de changer la forme d'un objet duquel on comprend l'âme, patati patata...Donc concrètement, même si la forme est remodelée de manière spirituelle, le résultat final reste un objet du monde réel que tout humain peut voir. C'était mon raisonnement scientifique de la journée.

D'autre part, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier à nouveau.

Non non, j'ai rien contre les gens aux cheveux roses, j'ai moi même eu les cheveux roses. Mais Szayel, je le hais!

Évidemment, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


	24. Puisqu'il y a la luxure - Awakening

_Disclaimer: Bleach est à notre vénéré Tite Kubo-sama._

_Encore merci à tous les reviewers, je suis super heureuse à chaque commentaire que je lis! Continuez ainsi s'il vous plaît! *se met à genoux*. Onegai!  
_

_Pour répondre à certaines reviews, je dirais que oui, avec Noitra Ichi risque d'avoir des sueurs froides et je compte le faire apparaître...mais je ne sais pas encore quand :3_

**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient du citron. J'invite donc les âmes chastes, les esprits purs, les femmes enceintes, les cardiaques et autres personnes sujettes aux saignements de nez à répétition d'arrêter de lire une fois que nos deux playboys seront à poils._ Non vraiment, venez pas me dire que je vous aurai pas prévenu mouahaha.  
_**

**_( Quand je vous disais qu'une fois qu'ils avaient commencé on les arrêtait plus!)_**

* * *

- T'as pas bientôt fini de courir partout?

Gronda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, une veine à sa tempe commençant à palpiter de manière excessive.

- Pas avant que tu abandonnes!

Répondit un jeune garçon rouquin perché sur un canapé, regardant d'un air suspicieux son interlocuteur, se sentant menacé.

- Mais tu vas pas en mourir, putain! Allez, viens par là, y en a pas pour longtemps!

- Je refuse, catégoriquement! Et puis, y a pas besoin de le faire! C'est juste une excuse pour satisfaire tes pulsions de sadique. Rah, ne m'approche pas avec ça!

L'adolescent croisa les bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger.

- Mais t'auras pas mal!

- Je veux rien savoir!

Grimmjow soupira et rangea l'aiguille terrifiante dans la mallette de premiers soins qu'il avait ramenée du laboratoire de Szayel et conservée dans sa chambre depuis lors. Avec un humain aussi casse-cou qu'Ichigo, il s'était dit que mieux valait prévoir, et avait eu raison.

- Ok, tu sais quoi, t'as gagné. Vas-y, vide toi de ton sang, je te regarde!

- Mais je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang, t'exagères, vraiment...

- Et moi j'paris que tu commences à tourner. T'es pâle comme un linge. M'enfin, une fois que tu seras mort, je pourrai toujours te filer à bouffer à Kukkapuro, ça fera un heureux.

Ichigo fit la grimace.

- Me parle plus jamais de ce putain de chien! Je jure que je l'tuerai! Ah, et je vois plus rien!

- C'est normal, baka. T'as l'arcade ouverte, ça saigne énormément, logique qu'ça te bouche la vue.

- Ça ne saigne pas énormément!

- T'as le visage en sang...

- C'est dans ta tête!

- Mais bien sûr. Bon, tu la prends cette foutue aiguille? Ou c'est moi qui t'recouds et j'peux te garantir que ce sera pas une partie de plaisir!

- Ah, c'est dans ces moments là que je regrette Inoue...

Avoua l'ancien Shinigami tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé, la paume de sa main plaquée contre sa blessure pour tenter de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Et bien, d'une manière quelque peu idiote, vous dirai-je.

Après leur arrivée à Las Noches, les deux amants avaient soigné leurs blessures, savouré un bon bain chaud et passé une nuit plus qu'agréable dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant lit king size du Hollow. Mais le lendemain, Grimmjow avait eu quelques affaires concernant ses déboires à Tokyo à régler avec Hallibel dès le réveil, et s'était donc hâté de la rejoindre.

- Surtout, sors pas de là en attendant que je revienne Ichigo. On sait jamais qui tu pourrais croiser...

Mais l'homme qui donnerait des ordres à Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas né, et l'adolescent qui s'ennuyait fortement dans les appartements beaucoup trop blancs de son amant avait donc entrepris d'explorer les alentours. Rien de bien méchant en soit, surtout qu'avec la pression spirituelle ambiante qui l'écrasait, il allait rester plutôt calme. Au détour d'un couloir, il avait croisé le chien Arrancar du défunt Yammi. Qu'il était mignon ce petit chien! Le jeune humain s'était baissé pour le caresser, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle, mais n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que la bête allait tripler de volume et essayer de lui fendre le crâne avec un de ses crocs surdimensionnés. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait avec l'arcade sourcilière déchirée, en plus d'avoir du essuyé un sermon de Grimmjow, qui s'était d'ailleurs bien foutu de sa gueule.

- Bon, d'accord, passe moi cette foutue aiguille.

Ronchonna Ichigo, admettant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de recoudre la vilaine blessure.

- Tiens. J'vais chercher un truc et je reviens, t'bouges pas hein?

- Prends tout ton temps.

Désespéré, Ichigo se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain et étira le fil. Il inspira profondément, et une...deux...trois!

- AH PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL!

Il se hâta de faire les quelques points nécessaires, serrant les dents, avant de couper le fil. Heureusement qu'il avait vu son père recoudre des patients à de nombreuses reprises à la clinique...

- TOUT VA BIEN ITSUGO?

Ledit Itsugo sursauta, se fracassant le crâne contre l'étagère.

- Rah, je suis maudit!

Jura-t-il en se massant la tête avant de se retourner vers l'élément perturbateur. Qui était où, d'ailleurs? Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas et...à, d'accord, en bas.

- Nell?!

- Itsugo!

La jeune Arrancar n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur le pauvre rouquin qui atterrit dans le meuble de la salle de bain, gagnant ainsi un énième bleu. Il en était sûr, il ne ressortirait jamais vivant de ce foutu château! Tous les timbrés de Las Noches ainsi que les meubles s'étaient alliés pour le tuer, c'était un complot!

- Tu m'étouffes, Nell!

Geignit Ichigo tout en repoussant la gamine, avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses vêtements dans un piteuse état.

- Bon sang, je vois que t'as pas perdu de ton énergie! Par pitié, dis-moi que Peche et Dondochaka ne sont pas dans le coin.

- Nan, il y a juste Nell qui travaille comme messagère pour Hallibel-sama!

- Ah, je vois...

- Dis Itsugo, cha va? Tu as l'air bvas très bien...

- C'est sûrement parce que je suis coincé avec un psychopathe qui veut me perforer la tête à coups d'aiguille, que j'ai faillit me faire bouffer par un chien Arrancar mutant, et qu'une certaine petite fripouille vient de manquer de me tuer!

- Ah, cha ch'est pas de chance Itsugo!

Compatit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts avec son air innocent tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, ne comprenant certainement pas à qui la fin de la phrase pouvait bien faire référence.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que t'es ici toi?

- Ah, Grimmjow-sama m'a dit de t'amener des nouveaux zhabits!

Ichigo voulut lever un sourcil interrogateur mais se ravisa bien vite et se contenta d'afficher une moue sceptique.

- Pardon?

L'Arrancar lui tendit une petite pile de tissu blanc.

- Bah oui, tu vas pas rechter avec tes zhabits d'humains très chauds alors qu'on est dans le désert, baka d'Itsugo!

Elle marquait un point. Son pull d'hiver n'était absolument pas adapté au climat et était déchiré. Mais devoir porter des vêtements d'Arrancar, tout de même!

- Allez, change toi Itsugo, et après tu viendras avec moi!

- Hein, pourquoi?

- Bah, pour ch'amuser quelle question! Cha fait longtemps!

L'ancien Shinigami eut la soudaine envie de sauter par la fenêtre, mais le laboratoire de Szayel se trouvait en contre-bas, et il craignait que celui-ci ne vienne ramasser ses restes pour faire on ne sait quel genre de choses horribles avec. Et puis, au fond, il était plutôt content de voir Nell. Même si cette gamine était un vrai chenapan, il l'appréciait beaucoup, et elle avait un très bon fond. Voir un visage familier lui faisait du bien.

- Ok, attends moi là alors!

L'humain se rendit dans la chambre de Grimmjow et se dévêtit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice au nom de son amant. Étrangement, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regarder à chaque fois qu'il était nu, et elle ne le dérangeait plus vraiment. Être à Grimmjow lui plaisait, et la preuve était qu'il l'avait suivi au Hueco Mundo. Il soupira en regardant les nouveaux vêtements blancs et noirs. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il porterait une tenue d'Arrancar! Fort heureusement, les vêtements qu'on lui avait apportés n'étaient pas aussi excentriques que ceux de Noitra et sa capuche surdimensionnée, ou ceux de Grimmjow qui le laissaient torse nu. A vrai dire, cette tenue là ressemblait énormément au Shihakusho blanc de son Hollow intérieur. Au moins, ça ne le changeait pas trop. Il rejoignit Nell au salon.

- Itsugo! On y va?

- Où exactement?

- Bah je chais pas, on a qu'à aller dehors et on verra!

"J'vais chercher un truc et je reviens, t'bouges pas hein?"

Grimmjow allait encore être content. Bah, tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas le laisser seul! Et puis, provoquer la colère de Grimmjow serait certainement son seul passe-temps ici, alors...De plus, les représailles étaient souvent intéressantes.

- Ouais!

La petite furie aux cheveux verts sortit des appartements de Grimmjow et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie la plus proche, talonnée par l'humain. Ce-dernier, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son Shihakusho blanc et définitivement mal à l'aise dans cette tenue Arrancar, se contentait de suivre Nell, incapable de se repérer dans l'immense labyrinthe que formait Las Noches.

- Dis, Nell?

- Quoi, Itsugo?

- Tout se passe bien pour toi ici? Je veux dire, après cette altercation avec Noitra, et vu que tu es à nouveau dans le château...

- Oui, tout bva très bien. Noitra-sama n'est pas souvent là, et Hallibel-sama l'a remis à cha place!

Le rouquin soupira de soulagement. Il devait admettre que si l'autre horrible clown n'était que très rarement dans le château, cela l'arrangeait. Le croiser aurait certainement été une des pires choses qui pouvaient lui arriver. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien son air fourbe et malsain, et il n'était même pas sûr que Grimmjow puisse le protéger de quelqu'un comme lui. Rah, et pourquoi devait-il penser à Grimmjow pour le protéger? Ça n'allait pas du tout, il était un adulte lui aussi, et certainement pas le genre de personne à chercher la protection des autres. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui protégeait tout le monde...

Après quelques instants de marche où ils ne croisèrent aucune âme aux alentours, Nell et Ichigo finirent par sortir de l'enceinte du château. L'adolescent savoura l'air tiède de la nuit éternelle du Hueco Mundo, ainsi que le fort vent qui y soufflait. Ce vent était certainement la seule chose qui y bougeait! Peu importe la direction dans laquelle il regardait, il ne pouvait rien distinguer de vivant, ou du moins d'animé. Il n'y avait guère que les arbres aux ombres effrayantes qui s'agitaient, malmené par les bourrasques. L'endroit était calme et n'avait pas l'air dangereux, et l'ancien Shinigami eut vite fait de se détendre. Aussi proche du château, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse craindre.

- Viens, on joue à chat comme la dernière fois! Che prends ton épée et...Mais, Itsugo! Elle est où ton épée?

Oui, ça, Ichigo ne l'avait pas oublié. La première fois qu'il s'était rencontré, cette petite peste s'était emparée de Zangetsu et avait fuit avec, juste après avoir avoué être masochiste. Ah, que de bons souvenirs...L'ancien Shinigami afficha un air gêné.

- Bah, c'est à dire que...je l'ai plus.

- Comment cha tu l'as plus? Tous les Shingami en ont une!

S'étonna la petite à grand renfort de mimiques et de gestuelles ridicules. Mais pourquoi donc devait-elle aborder ce sujet délicat?! Et pourquoi les enfants devaient-ils toujours être si blessants sans s'en rendre compte?!

- Oui, mais...Comment dire...Je ne suis plus un Shinigami, tu vois Nell?

- Mais...mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et pourquoi tu étais avec Grimmjow-sama si c'est pas pour vous battre?

Ah. Problème. "Eh bien ma chère petite, je suis ici avec Grimmjow-sama car ce dernier est terriblement sexy et m'a littéralement retourné le cerveau après m'avoir kidnappé et réduit en bouillie plusieurs fois. Je suis perverti." Non, il avait déjà du mal à accepter ce fait lui-même, il ne pouvait résolument pas l'avouer à une si jeune fille! Cette-dernière dû remarquer son malaise et ses joues soudainement rosies, car elle étira un grand sourire avant de vouloir prendre la parole, mais fut coupée par l'adolescent.

- Eh bien...Ah, j'ai une idée! Et si tu allais te cacher très très loin d'ici, moi je reste là et je compte jusqu'à l'infini, et après je viens te chercher?

- OUAIIIIIS!

Et sans plus attendre, la petite fripouille si aisément manipulable partit en courant, ne sachant certainement pas que l'infini...bah c'était l'infini, quoi. Ichigo eut un petit sourire satisfait en la regardant s'éloigner, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le sable chaud, fermant les yeux. C'était relativement pénible pour lui de se maintenir longtemps debout, avec cette pression qui l'écrasait continuellement, alors qu'aucun autre habitant du Hueco Mundo ne la ressentait. C'était comme si ce monde tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs et n'avait pas sa place ici...c'était oppressant. Il avait l'impression qu'une fontaine d'eau puissante se déversait continuellement sur ses épaules, le submergeant. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser au début, le temps n'y faisait rien et il ne ressentait aucune amélioration. Mais il nourrissait l'espoir fou que cette surexposition réveillerait son reiatsu, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su vous expliquer. C'était tout simplement l'espoir, le rêve. Et il se savait capable d'endurer ça pour pouvoir rester encore avec Grimmjow.

Le jeune adolescent resta ainsi allongé un long moment, enfouissant ses mains sous le sable à la douce chaleur rassurante, savourant le silence reposant qui régnait désormais que Nell était partie. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir, s'il ne gardait pas à l'esprit qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre se lever pour aller chercher la petite Arrancar. Car la connaissant, elle serait capable d'attendre des jours entiers en s'esclaffant cachée derrière un rocher, et il s'en voudrait si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. C'est pour cela qu'il finit par se lever à contre cœur, bravant cette gravité anormalement forte, et entreprit de chercher son amie.

- Nell? J'arrive!

Déclara-t-il pour la prévenir qu'il partait à sa recherche, tout en commençant à arpenter quelques dunes. Il commençait lentement à se faire à la tenue trop blanche qu'on lui avait donnée, et porter un Shihakusho lui rappelait la période où il était Shinigami. Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore, il traversait ce même désert armé de Zangetsu pour sauver Inoue Orihime, défaisant avec difficulté et non sans mourir une fois ses innombrables ennemis. De tous ses combats menés au Hueco Mundo, celui qui l'avait le plus marqué était sans doute celui avec Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas pour autant été le plus spectaculaire - comparé à ce combat contre Ulquiorra!- mais lui avait permis de se dépasser tout en restant lui-même et surtout l'avait opposé à l'ennemi dont il était finalement tombé amoureux. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'affronter de la sorte encore!

- ITSUGO!

Le rouquin fut rigoureusement tiré de ses pensées par ce qui semblait être un cri de détresse, et il en localisa rapidement l'émetteur. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, se demandant si la petite s'était lassée du jeu ou si une quelconque ombre lui avait fait peur. Mais au fond de lui, il avait un bien mauvais pressentiment, qui s'avéra trop rapidement vrai. En effet, à quelques mètres de lui seulement se trouvait un Hollow de bas niveau, mais qui avait néanmoins réussi à attraper la petite Arrancar et la tenait en l'air par la jambe. Le rouquin fit la grimace. S'étaient-ils à ce point éloignés de Las Noches pour qu'un tel Hollow les trouve?

- Eh merde...

Se plaignit l'ancien Shinigami après avoir machinalement tenté d'attraper un sabre absent dans son dos. Les habitudes ont la peau dure...Que pouvait-il seulement faire?!

- ITSUGO!

Appela la petite en s'agitant dans tous les sens, la tête en bas.

- Oui c'est bon, j'ai entendu!

Répondit sèchement l'intéressé, sous tension. Cette gamine les avait mis en mauvaise posture, et elle se sentait obligée d'en rajouter en hurlant à tout va?! Ichigo détailla l'ennemi: ce-dernier faisait environ trois mètres de haut et présentait quatre membres des plus classiques, si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'ils soient en une sorte de cuir écailleux vert particulièrement repoussant et exagérément larges et longs. Son visage était surmonté d'une longue crinière sale et recouvert d'un masque épais, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, et il ne semblait pas particulièrement puissant. Seuls ses poignets recouverts de pics avaient la capacité de blesser sérieusement, et même si Ichigo n'était plus un Shinigami, il avait conservé tous ses réflexes: il pourrait éviter ses attaques.

- J'arrive, Nell!

Prévint l'humain avant de se précipiter sur le Hollow la tête la première et sans aucun plan, comme à son habitude. Le Hollow se tourna vers lui, hurlant d'une voix suraiguë, avant de balancer son poing vers son ennemi. Ichigo se baissa avec souplesse pour l'éviter, et réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bras qui tenait Nelliel. Il évita un second de poing, comprenant que ce Hollow n'avait aucun autre moyen d'attaquer que d'essayer de l'empaler sur les horribles pics qui ornaient ses avant bras. A ce stade là, Ichigo n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le faire lâcher prise, en le frappant d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant de partir en courant avec la petite. Ils n'auraient ensuite plus qu'à se diriger vers Las Noches, et ils seraient saufs. Oui, il pouvait le faire!

- Attention Itsugo!

Ou pas. Le rouquin, trop occupé à chercher de quelle manière il pouvait faire faiblir l'emprise du Hollow, ne remarqua pas le superbe poing qui percuta avec force son dos, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. L'ancien Shinigami atterrit sur le ventre dans un râle plaintif, abasourdi. Cette saloperie de Hollow avait de la force! Et Ichigo s'estimait heureux que les bouts de métal à la pointe aiguisée sortant de la peau de l'autre ne l'aient à peine effleuré. Il se releva rapidement, s'apprêtant à pester sur la maudite créature qui lui donnant tant de fil à retordre, mais une voix railleuse le devança.

- C'est mal d'attaquer par derrière, t'sais ça le Hollow?

A l'entente de la voix, Ichigo se retourna avec du soulagement mêlé à une pointe d'agacement.

- Grimmjow! Ah, je suis content de te voir parce que justement...

- Justement quoi?

Gronda l'Arrancar, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au pauvre humain qui se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait.

- Bah, y a ce méchant Hollow là, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir me l'faire tout seul...

- Alors là, tu te démerdes mon chou!

Déclara l'autre en levant les mains en l'air, un air moqueur accroché au visage. La mâchoire d'Ichigo manqua de se décrocher et de tomber au sol.

- Q-quoi? Mais Grimmjow! Ce gros vilain truc, là! Il va me manger! Et Nell d'abord ...

- Ah, c'est dommage. Et dire que rien d'tout ça ne serait arrivé si t'étais gentiment resté dans mes appartements comme j'te l'avais demandé. La vie est injuste, n'est-ce pas? Mais comme j'suis pas totalement un enfoiré, je vais te donner ce que j'étais allé te chercher juste au cas où.

Le rouquin cru à une blague lorsque le Hollow lui jeta négligemment une épée dans son fourreau, qu'il attrapa néanmoins.

- Mais j'en veux pas de ton épée moi! Je ne veux utiliser que Zangetsu, et...

- Ouais, mais t'as plus d'pouvoirs, alors tu f'ras avec. Sur ce j'rentre, tu me rejoins quand t'as fini?

- Grimmjow?! Tu te fous de ma gueule là? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ton cure dent?! J'ai plus de pouvoirs!

- C'est une très belle épée, arrête de faire l'ingrat! Pis c'est bon, c'est qu'un p'tit Hollow de merde, t'peux largement t'en débarrasser. A tout à l'heure princesse!

Et après un clin d'œil moqueur, l'Arrancar tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Ichigo estomaqué.

- Nan mais...mais quel enfoiré! C'type est inconscient, il s'plaindra pas quand il me manquera un bras...Putain!

Puis après avoir insulté mentalement Grimmjow de noms d'oiseaux divers et variés, il entreprit de sortir l'arme du fourreau. Certes, l'épée était très belle, longue, fine, solide...Le simple fait d'effleurer le tranchant du bout de son doigt entailla ce dernier.

- Itsugo!

Appela encore une fois la petite Nell, toujours suspendu en l'air et le visage étrangement rouge. Les lèvres de l'intéressé s'étirèrent en un sourire vindicatif qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait plus de pouvoirs! Avec cette épée entre les mains, il se sentait revivre! Tant qu'il avait une arme et qu'il pouvait tenir debout, il ne laisserait personne l'écraser. A part peut-être Grimmjow, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Ouais, j'vais régler ça en un rien de temps!

Déclara Ichigo avant de charger à nouveau vers le Hollow. Comme un peu plus tôt, il esquiva les coups de son ennemi et se faufila jusqu'à son bras qu'il trancha d'un coup sec non sans difficultés. Aucunement besoin de Getsuga Tensho pour régler ça! La force brute suffirait. Le membre repoussant du monstre tomba au sol dans un bruit mou, et Ichigo se hâta de prendre Nell sous son bras, commençant à courir vers Las Noches. Mais la bête ne les lâchait pas! L'ancien Shinigami déposa l'Arrancar aux cheveux verts au sol, se mettant en garde.

- Si il nous laisse pas, j'ai juste à lui exploser sa putain de tête!

Cracha-t-il tout en montant sur une pierre pour se hisser à la hauteur de son ennemi. Et c'est avec détermination qu'il enfonça la lame de son épée dans la tête du Hollow, poussant de toutes ses forces pour traverser le crâne cependant trop solide de la créature. Cette-dernière tendit son unique main vers le rouquin et la referma autour de son cou, avant de l'envoyer voler au sol quelques mètres plus loin. L'adolescent roula dans le sable pour la seconde fois de la journée avant de se relever rapidement, fixant avec énervement la garde de son arme restée plantée entre les deux yeux de l'ennemi. S'il l'enfonçait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, il pouvait le tuer. Il se baissa rapidement lorsqu'il faillit être balayé par le bras puissant, et s'y accrocha, prenant appui sur le membre. Le hollow le secouait dans tout les sens, mais il ne lâcherait pas! Il réussit non sans être blessé par les pics de l'avant bras de son ennemi à se hisser jusqu'à son épaule, s'improvisant cascadeur, et poussa de tout son poids sur la garde de l'épée qui traversa avec un bruit étrange l'intégralité du crâne du Hollow, ressortant de l'autre côté. Ichigo eut une grimace dégoûtée en la retirant, après que le Hollow se soit affalé au sol dans un râle d'agonie.

- Tss, il avait la peau dure!

- Itsugo!

Chouina Nell avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur Itsugo!

Ledit Itsugo se mit à genoux devant la petite fille et lui caressa lascivement les cheveux.

- Mais tout va bien maintenant, d'accord? On va rentrer à Las Noches. J'ai un compte à régler avec un certain enfoiré...

Sur ces mots, l'ancien Shinigami attacha l'épée dans son fourreau à la ceinture de son hakama blanc, non sans penser qu'il ressemblait vraiment trop à un arrancar de la sorte. Puis il se dirigea vers le château, talonné par Nell, avec la ferme intention de passer un savon à un certain Hollow aux cheveux bleus.

Ce-dernier eut à peine le temps d'entendre la porte de son salon personnel s'ouvrir que la lame d'une épée vint se planter dans le mur derrière lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il haussa les sourcils tout en réprimant un rictus amusé, levant les yeux vers le rouquin qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

- Espèce d'enfoirée, c'était inconscient de me laisser comme ça!

Tonna Ichigo tout en avançant à grandes enjambées vers son amant confortablement lové dans le canapé.

- Et tu crois qu'c'était pas dangereux c'que tu viens de faire? J'aurais pu être borgne!

- Tu l'aurais mérité!

- Rah, tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses Ichigo...

- J'vois surtout que tu m'aurais laissé me faire bouffer!

- Absolument pas, j'suis v'nu t'filer cette épée et ensuite je t'ai laissé te démerder comme un grand. Ça veut dire que j'te fais confiance, nan?

Demanda l'autre avec un air presque sérieux, faisant douter l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle là...

- Quand bien même, reprit-il, t'es juste un enfoirée et j'aurais pu mourir!

- Tch! Oses dire que te battre t'a déplu! Ça s'voit rien que dans tes yeux, t'es bien content de retrouver un peu de force et de détermination. Et crois-moi, j'te préfère cent fois quand tu as ce regard là...

Tout en disant ces mots, l'Arrancar passa sa main derrière la tête de l'ancien Shinigami, l'attirant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser langoureux que l'autre ne refusa aucunement, savourant de sentir la langue de son amant redessiner ses lèvres. Ce simple contact avait suffit a effacé toute sa rancœur, éveillant au passage d'autres sentiments à l'encontre de Grimmjow.

- Pff! Enfin, j'ai du sang partout...Je vais faire un tour dans ton immense bain qui ressemble plus à une piscine et où il y aurait amplement de la place pour qu'une autre personne vienne me tenir compagnie...

Déclara le roux tout en s'éloignant rapidement une fois leur baiser rompu.

- Serait-ce une invitation?

Demanda le bleuté, un sourire malicieux en coin. Ichigo se tourna vers son amant avec une moue mi enjouée mi agacée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

Rétorqua-t-il tout en entrant dans la salle de bain, suivi par l'ancien sexta. L'humain n'avait pas tord, le bain de Grimmjow ressemblait vraiment à une piscine, de même que la salle d'eau était énorme. Le bain n'avait en réalité d'un bain que le robinet et le pommeau de douche, faisant environ trois mètres de longueur pour autant de largeur, et l'on pouvait s'y tenir debout en ayant de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Qui aurait pu croire que les Espadas jouissaient d'un tel luxe sous le toit de Las Noches? Le rouquin se dévêtit rapidement, ayant laissé sa pudeur de côté à force de côtoyer le Sexta, bien qu'il se sentait encore légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se hâta donc d'entrer dans l'eau bien chaude - Grimmjow avait-il préparé un bain pendant son absence? - et mouilla ses cheveux. Ceux-ci, une fois tendus par le poids de l'eau, balayaient ses omoplates, ce qui était selon l'Arrancar terriblement sexy. Ce-dernier entra à son tour dans le bain, se collant contre le dos svelte de son amant, entourant son torse chaud de ses bras puissants. Il vint chatouiller les épaules de l'adolescent à l'aide d'une multitude de petits baisers équivoques, savourant sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur. Il était incroyablement doux, sucré, légèrement féminin mais si masculin à la fois. Il avait un petit quelque chose d'unique qui, Grimmjow devait bien l'admettre, le rendait littéralement dingue de lui. Pour rien au monde il ne se priverait de ces contacts intimes avec lui, et s'il ne l'avait pas suivi au Hueco Mundo, il serait retourné le prendre de force coute que coute!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'ai pardonné et que je t'autorise à faire ça?

Même sa voix était sexy! L'Arrancar sourit, reprenant de plus belle ses baisers, guidant ses lèvres à travers son cou pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Rien, mais j'peux me faire pardonner si tu veux...

Répondit l'autre d'une voix si suave qu'Ichigo n'aurait jamais pu refuser. Il s'abandonna donc aux baisers de son amant, laissant ses mains pétrir ses hanches et sa langue dévorer son cou avec appétit. L'humain était bien incapable de résister à l'Arrancar, et il se sentait toutes choses à chaque fois que ce-dernier commençait à l'aborder de la sorte. Son souffle chaud, ses lèvres si agréables, ses mains si puissantes...tout réveillait au sein de son bas ventre un feu qui ne tardait jamais à se manifester de manière flagrante.

- Oh, j'crois qu'tu m'as déjà pardonné et que t'as bien envie de certaines choses...

Déclara Grimmjow tout en observant par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme sa virilité fièrement dressée désormais, venant l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Mais lui était dans le même état et l'orangée le savait, sentant plus que bien le membre gonflé de son amant dans le bas de son dos.

- Ferme la donc!

Rétorqua-t-il tout en se retournant pour faire face au Hollow, avant de se jeter voracement sur lui, allant cueillir ses lèvres avec force et envie, ses mains disposées sur la nuque de l'autre. L'ancien Shinigami était définitivement plus entreprenant et vivace ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Grimmjow. Il aimait par dessus tout cette flamme ardente au fond de ses yeux, cette détermination, cette force de vie qu'il semblait pourtant ne plus avoir quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait coincé dans un parc sombre et qu'il semblait alors au bord du gouffre. Était-ce envisageable qu'il soit la cause de ce revirement? Que ce soit lui qui ait rendu à ce visage sa lumière, à ce cœur son baume et à son corps cette force? Si c'était le cas, il s'en félicitait, car tel qu'il était ainsi, son amant était un trésor qui jamais ne devait se perdre, qu'il ne se laisserait jamais voler, qu'il ne laisserait jamais souffrir. C'était une évidence; il l'aimait et ne pouvait rien contre ce sentiment dévorant qui lui criait de le prendre ici et maintenant et de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Emportées par toute cette passion, leurs deux langues brulantes se mêlaient avec ce qui semblait être de l'amour réciproque, toujours plus avides de contacts, avant de se séparer pour aller explorer les chaires alentours. Le hollow prenait soin d'attiser le désir brulant de son partenaire en triturant ses mamelons du bout de sa langue brulante, avant de remonter le long de sa jugulaire, d'embrasser sa mâchoire pour finalement venir mordiller ses lèvres. Chacun de leurs mouvements tenaient l'autre en haleine, et leur cœur battait plus fort que jamais, les lèvres tremblaient, les mains étaient fébriles. Il y avait ce trop plein de désir, cette tornade d'émotions qui malmenaient chacun des amants de l'intérieur, car ils désiraient rendre la chose sensuelle et prendre leur temps, mais ne pouvaient tout simplement pas lutter contre ces instincts qui les suppliaient de passer à l'acte et d'arrêter ce petit jeu qui avait pour but de mener l'excitation de l'autre à son paroxysme. Ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se séparaient, se taquinaient, laissant leur doigts caresser les zones les plus érogènes et intimes, faisant languir l'autre, se faisant désirer. Aucun ne voulait être celui qui craquerait le premier et qui viendrait exiger plus d'attention de l'autre, avouant par la même occasion qu'ils ne pouvaient résister à l'autre une seule seconde de plus. Le rouquin laissait sa main aller et venir sur le membre gonflé du son amant tandis que l'autre prenait plaisir à retracer chaque muscle du torse svelte de l'adolescent à l'aide de sa langue joueuse, ses mains solidement ancrées à son postérieur. Chacun sentait monter en lui une fièvre bien trop violente, leur désir toujours plus grand, leur passion toujours plus forte.

Ce fut contre toute attente Ichigo qui craqua le premier, enroulant une de ses jambes autour des hanches puissantes de son amant et ondulant indécemment du bassin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Et l'Arrancar ne se fit pas prier, tout aussi fébrile que l'adolescent et son érection rendue douloureuse par l'accumulation de désir non libéré. Il profita de l'aide de l'eau pour soulever le rouquin et le plaquer contre la paroi du bain piscine avec une force bestiale, conservant toutefois leur position, tandis que les mains d'Ichigo venaient ravager sa chevelure. Ils étaient avides de toujours plus de contacts, de posséder toujours plus de leur partenaire, et se serait certainement fondus l'un dans l'autre s'ils l'avaient pu. Le doigt inquisiteur de Grimmjow vint caresser délicatement l'anneau de chair du plus jeune qui frémit sous le contact, en dessinant plusieurs fois le contour, avant de s'y introduire avec une lenteur à rendre fou. Oui, Ichigo allait certainement devenir sénile si son partenaire continuait de le faire languir de la sorte! Ce-dernier entama de légers mouvements pour desserrer l'objet de ses désirs qui gémissait déjà doucement, se trémoussant. Grimmjow s'apprêtait à introduire avec toujours autant de précaution un deuxième doigt, lorsque son amant l'interrompit d'une voix abîmée par l'envie.

- Au diable la décence et les prélims Grimm, prends-moi maintenant!

L'intéressé fut certainement étonné par cette franchise et impatience qu'il ne connaissait pas au jeune homme - depuis quand était-il si perverti et surtout, depuis quand lui donnait-il des ordres?!- mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, trop content de pouvoir enfin faire le jeune homme sien, encore.

- Ça va p'têtre faire un peu mal alors...!

Prévint-il pour la forme tandis que l'humain guidait déjà le membre tendu et attendu vers sa propre entrée. Avant de rencontrer Grimmjow, il n'aurait sûrement jamais cru être comme ça un jour, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était résolument accro à ses caresses, et il aurait pu tuer pour sentir leur deux corps s'entrechoquer encore. Il aimait cet homme, il aimait sa violence, son air hautain, sa démence, ses sourires sadiques, ses yeux d'un bleu trop pur, son inconscience, ses rires à vous glacer le sang, ses lèvres gourmandes, sa peau hâlée, ses muscles saillants, ses mains expertes, sa voix profonde, sa chevelure turquoise, son attitude rebelle, tout! Il était fou de lui, aurait pu passer des heures à lister tout ce qui le rendait si exceptionnel à ses yeux, et son plus grand désir à l'instant même était sûrement de pouvoir passer sa vie ainsi collé nu à lui.

C'est pourquoi il ne broncha pas en sentant l'attribut imposant de son amant s'introduire en lui, bien que son intimité non préparée en souffre. Il le désirait bien trop pour attendre une seconde de plus! Il encouragea d'un grand coup de reins les mouvements encore timides de son partenaire qui ne désirait sûrement pas l'abîmer, enfouissant ses dents dans la chair de ce-dernier pour ne pas gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Ce soir, ce serait lui qui donnerait les ordres et ferait avancer les choses à son rythme. L'Arrancar comprit le message car il donna plus de puissance à ses mouvements, emprisonnant la jambe enroulée autour de son bassin d'un de ses bras pour ne pas faire tomber le garçon. Garçon qui haletait, la tête désormais rejetée en arrière, la mâchoire contractée. Chaque seconde ainsi passée, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Grimmjow, valait bien toutes les damnations du monde. Et s'il devait rester au Hueco Mundo et crouler sous cette pression spirituelle oppressante pour pouvoir avoir ce dieu à ses côtés toutes les nuits, il le ferait.

- P-plus vite...

Gémit-il tout en se collant encore plus contre Grimmjow, lui permettant ainsi d'aller plus profondément en lui.

- A tes ordres princesse!

Répondit l'autre avec un énorme sourire, appréciant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme qui gémissait entre ses bras. Bien que l'eau gênait un peu ses mouvements, l'Arrancar redoubla de puissance, enserrant la taille de son amant entre ses bras pour ne pas qu'il ne glisse. Ce-dernier étouffa un hoquet en sentant la virilité du Hollow heurter violemment sa prostate, et il se sentit perdre pieds lorsque l'autre recommença. C'était tout simplement divin, et il dut bientôt de nouveau mordre à sang son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements indécents et ne pas alerter tout le château. C'est dans un cri de jouissance ultime que les deux amants se libérèrent, Ichigo se laissant alors choir contre le torse de Grimmjow, vaincu. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, enlacés, les deux mains de l'adolescent posées sur le torse large du Hollow tandis que sa tête reposait dans son cou. Ils se sentaient bien ainsi, ayant la grisante impression de n'être que tous les deux au monde et de n'exister que pour partager de tels moments avec l'autre. A quoi ressemblait la vie avant? Aucun n'aurait su vous répondre.

L'ancien Sexta embrassa le jeune homme sur le front avant de défaire leur étreinte, et après un rinçage, tous deux sortirent du bassin.

Aimer était tout simplement magique.

* * *

De mes trois lemons, celui-là est mon préféré. Ce n'est pas le plus long, pas le plus détaillé, mais je sais pas...Ça vient peut-être de l'attitude d'Ichigo, ou du fait que ces deux là soient vraiment amoureux. Pendant un instant, je me suis même demandé si l'un d'eux n'allait pas lâcher un petit "Je t'aime" à la fin, mais nan, j'avais pas envie en fait.

Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires! J'en ai pas eu beaucoup sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes tous des méchants :(


	25. Puisqu'il y a les emmerdes - Danger

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

_Merci pour les commentaires chers lecteurs, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et c'est pour vous remercier que je poste ce chapitre plutôt rapidement. Arigato!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 25: Puisque les emmerdes arrivent**  
_

* * *

Au sortir du bain après cet épisode particulièrement éprouvant, les deux amants s'étaient couverts à l'aide d'une serviette nouée autour de leur taille, et Ichigo, les joues rosies et quelque peu honteux de s'être à ce point laissé aller, s'était rendu dans le salon. Là, il avait récupéré son épée toujours plantée dans le mur et pensait aller tranquillement la ranger dans sa chambre avant de se vêtir. Mais il avait été gelé sur place en remarquant une petite Arrancar à la tête verte dans le salon, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression de débilité profonde digne de Nabilla sur le visage.

Et là, Ichigo avait comprit que les murs de Las Noches n'étaient pas forcément aussi épais qu'on aurait voulu le croire et qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop exprimé pour qu'on n'ait pas pu l'entendre depuis le salon. Les deux êtres avaient eu un long blocage, durant lequel ils s'étaient toisés avec un air d'effarement mutuel, avant que Grimmjow ne fasse irruption dans la pièce le plus naturellement possible, lui aussi ne portant qu'une serviette.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?

Avait-il demandé avec mépris à la gamine qui avait tout à coup semblé reprendre vie.

- Ah..euh...bah..N-nell était venue ramener des nouveaux habits à Itsugo vu que les autres ont été déchirés tout à l'heure...mais en fait...

Expliqua-t-elle hébétée tout en présentant une nouvelle pile de linge blanc, se demandant subitement si le rouquin en avait vraiment besoin au vu des activités que les deux hommes semblaient avoir.

- Ah ok, bah pose-les là et dégage.

Avait-il ordonné avec son amabilité habituelle, et la petite Nell ne s'était pas faite priée, mi hilare mi gênée. L'humain lui, n'était pas sorti de son mutisme et s'était tenu droit comme un piquet, immobile. Grimmjow l'avait dévisagé un instant, un sourcil haussé.

- Qu'est-ce tu nous fais Ichigo, t'es mort?

L'intéressé s'était tout à coup repris, avait soupiré, et s'était dirigé d'un pas lent vers la chambre avant de se laisser tomber comme du chiffon sur le lit.

- J'ai plus d'amour prooooooooooooooopre!

S'était-il plaint avant de tenter de s'étouffer dans les oreillers, ou un truc du genre. Deux jours durant, Ichigo était resté cloitré dans les appartements personnels de son amant, multipliant les allers retours entre la salle de bain, la chambre, et le salon. Il se sentait terriblement honteux et accablé, et ne voulait pas sortir. Que faire si d'autres personnes les avaient entendus?! Certes, aucun autre habitant n'avait de chambre dans le coin, mais tout de même...L'humain n'avait pas pu s'imaginer sortir et prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un. Et puis, il n'était pas si mal ici. Il y avait de la lecture, de la nourriture humaine prévue juste pour lui, et Grimmjow lui tenait compagnie lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à on ne sait quel devoir au sein de château qui était tout de même censé représenter l'autorité au Hueco Mundo.

Mais l'ennui commençait tout de même à gagner Ichigo, et un fait le dérangeait particulièrement; il se sentait continuellement exténué. Il n'aurait su vous dire si cela venait de l'inactivité ou de l'air du Hueco Mundo, mais ses gestes étaient lents, sa respiration difficile, et il se sentait plus faible d'heures en heures. Mais il se garda bien d'en parler à son amant, mettant cet état léthargique sur le compte du changement d'environnement. Il était également tracassé par le fait qu'il ait eu tant de mal à vaincre le Hollow de la dernière fois. Ce n'était certes rien d'étonnant pour un humain, mais l'ancien Shinigami ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. C'est pourquoi après deux jours passés à hanter les murs de la chambre et du salon sans rien faire d'autre de particulier que s'envoyer en l'air et bouquiner, Ichigo décida de se reprendre.

- Grimmjow?

Demanda-t-il lorsque ce dernier entra dans le salon au retour d'une réunion avec la reine. L'Arrancar observa avec amusement le jeune homme assis à l'envers sur le canapé, les jambes en l'air sur le dossier et la tête sur le siège, un livre dans les mains. * Ces humains avaient vraiment des habitudes bizarres!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichi?

Demanda-t-il tout en venant voler un baiser au dénommé Ichi. Grimmjow l'appelait ainsi depuis l'épisode dans le bain, prétextant que "c'est trop long à dire Ichigo, et puis tu m'as bien appelé Grimm, hein!"

- J'aurais un petit service à te demander.

Commença l'adolescent avec une moue adorable et des yeux mielleux à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de pierre...

- Arrête avec tes yeux de merlan frit!

...sauf celui de l'ancien sexta, bien évidemment. Mais l'humain ne releva pas.

- Tu veux bien m'entraîner?

Le bleuté manqua de s'étouffer.

- Pardon?!

- Bah, oui, expliqua Ichigo tout en se redressant sur le canapé, si tu m'as donné cette épée c'est pas pour rien, si? J'ai envie de pouvoir me défendre convenablement, au cas où, histoire de pouvoir sortir sans risquer de me faire accidentellement piétiner par un Hollow. Et pour être franc, c'est aussi pour m'amuser un peu.

Grimmjow le regarda longuement, hésitant, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir et t'occuper...Mais viens pas me blâmer si j'te tue sans faire exprès!

Ichigo sourit avant d'aller chercher sa précieuse arme dans la chambre et de l'accrocher à la ceinture de son hakama. Elle n'avait certes pas du tout la même valeur que Zangetsu, mais il savait s'en satisfaire pour l'instant. Il revint dans le salon, motivé, et le teint néanmoins blafard, ce que l'Arrancar mit sur le compte de l'absence de soleil au Hueco Mundo. Il aimait bien voir son amant ainsi, dans sa tenue blanche immaculée tandis que son épée pendait lascivement le long de sa cuisse. Sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux de feu et son regard ardent...Il ne lui aurait manqué qu'un reste de masque - et de la puissance - pour ressembler à un parfait Arrancar, bien trop attirant pour sa propre sécurité.

Les deux amants descendirent donc jusqu'à un grand terrain extérieur à l'abri de tous regards, entouré de hauts murs, visiblement prévu pour les combats internes et l'entraînement. Ichigo était impatient. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Grimmjow sans pouvoirs, mais s'affronter resterait un plaisir. Même si l'Arrancar n'allait même pas devoir utiliser un centième de sa force pour le mettre au tapis, il estimait que ce petit combat lui permettrait de s'améliorer quelque peu et de pouvoir tenir tête à un faible Hollow. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Il ne pouvait plus envoyer de Getsuga Tensho, il était plus lent, ne pouvait plus marcher dans les airs et faire de Shunpo, et alors?! Il pouvait toujours se mouvoir et trancher, ce qui n'était au fond pas tellement diffèrent de ses premiers jours en tant que Shinigami. Avant son entraînement avec Urahara, il n'avait jamais utilisé de Shunpo ni d'attaques spéciales, se contentant de trancher avec force ses ennemis. Il reprenait à zéro désormais et n'avait qu'à recommencer, et peut-être...peut-être que le reste suivrait.

- Bon, t'attends quoi?

Demanda le Hollow qui se tenait debout face à lui, mains dans les poches. Le rouquin sortit de ses pensées, l'observant.

- Attaque!

Ordonna l'Arrancar, peu patient.

- Mais...mais je suis pas ton chien! Et c'est absolument pas crédible, tu es là avec tes mains dans les poches comme si...

- Comme si quoi? J'ai pas besoin d'mes mains contre toi vu ta force actuelle!

Déclara Grimmjow avec un sourire moqueur tandis que l'adolescent fulminait mais ne démentait pas.

- On va faire comme ça...Essaie de me pousser à utiliser mes mains, pour commencer. Tu dois être un peu rouillé d'puis le temps, alors va pas te faire mal, hein princesse...

C'était de la provocation pure et dure! Mais Ichigo se laissait volontiers prendre au jeu. Le forcer à sortir ses mains? Défis relevé. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur l'ancien Sexta, katana brandi, mais ce-dernier disparu juste avant que la lame ne s'abatte sur lui. Il réapparut quelques mètres derrière le rouquin, les mains toujours profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, un air moqueur sur le visage.

- C'est de la triche! Se plaignit Ichigo. J'peux pas faire de sonido ou de shunpo moi...

- C'est dommage hein?

Se moqua Grimmjow avant de faire un nouveau sonido qui le mena juste derrière l'humain. Ce-dernier réagit rapidement et s'écarta, sa lame pointée vers le Hollow, les sourcils froncés. Il avait clairement un problème de vitesse, alors comment faire contre cet Arrancar? Il chargea à nouveau, mais Grimmjow dévia la trajectoire de son épée d'un coup de pied souple et bien placé, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres encore. Il s'échauffait, Ichigo le sentait. Pour l'instant, le "combat" ressemblait plus au jeu du chat qu'à autre chose, et ne commencerait certainement qu'une fois que le rouquin l'aurait poussé à utiliser ses mains. Mais comment faire? S'il disparaissait et réapparaissait sans cesse...

Et c'est ce que l'Arrancar fit encore, se plaçant devant le jeune homme en une fraction de seconde à peine, avant de lui décocher un coup de genou si puissant dans les côtés qu'il en eut la respiration coupée et tomba en arrière.

- Tu vois? Pas b'soin de mains!

Déclara Grimmjow, pas peu fière d'accabler ainsi le jeune garçon qui tenait son ventre avec un rictus douloureux.

- Ouais, enfin y a pas d'quoi se vanter...Putain...

Articula-t-il faiblement, feignant de vraiment souffrir et de peiner à se relever. Ce qui en soit n'était pas totalement faux, les côtés de l'humain étaient vraiment douloureuses et il se demanda un instant si une ne s'était pas brisée sous le choc.

- Oh c'est bon, c'était juste un p'tit coup de genou, Ichigo...

- Tu ne mesures pas ta force! Je ne suis plus aussi résistant qu'avec mon corps spirituel...

Reprocha le jeune humain, exagérant de loin ses gémissements de douleur. L'Arrancar, légèrement inquiet, s'approcha dans l'optique de l'aider à se relever. Et si il l'avait vraiment frappé trop fort et cassé un truc? C'est le moment qu'attendait Ichigo pour attaquer, se saisissant de son épée et envoyant avec force la lame vers le visage de Grimmjow. Ce-dernier, surpris, n'eut d'autre choix que de placer sa main entre l'arme et son visage pour ne pas se faire écorcher, et stoppa la lame à main nue, non sans saigner un peu. Le rouquin sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la poche de son ennemi vide, et ce-dernier lui adressa un sourire carnivore.

- C'est qu't'es un sacré p'tit enfoiré quand même. Bah, ça m'apprendra à jouer l'altruiste, ça m'va pas t'façon...On va pouvoir commencer alors, mais t'inquiète pas, je me retiendrai!

Déclara-t-il tout en dégainant Pantera. L'humain sentit une vague d'adrénaline s'abattre sur lui. Enfin, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer! Bien que l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus n'allait pas y aller sérieusement du tout.

- On va voir si t'esquives encore correctement!

Décréta-t-il tout en chargeant le jeune humain qui para par réflexe, non sans reculer de quelques pas sous la force de l'assaut. Grimmjow était vraiment puissant! Le rouquin remarquait bien qu'il abaissait son reiatsu à son minimum pour ne pas le balayer, mais même comme ça, il se sentait encore soufflé par sa force! Il tenta de répliquer, cherchant des ouvertures, mais chacun de ses coups fut évité par le Hollow.

- T'as encore pas mal de réflexe et tu attaques bien mais...t'es beaucoup trop lent!

Expliqua Grimmjow avec d'asséner à Ichigo un coup du plat de la lame de Pantera qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter.

- Tes mouvements sont bien plus lourds que d'habitude, même dans le monde réel t'étais plus vif. Mets-y un peu du tiens!

Tenta-t-il de l'encourager maladroitement.

- J'fais ce que je peux, mais avec toute cette pression... !

C'était difficile pour Ichigo d'éviter les attaques de Grimmjow, et il était bien heureux que ce dernier se retienne considérablement, car dans le cas contraire sa tête aurait déjà volé depuis longtemps. L'air empli de pouvoir du Hueco Mundo était trop lourd pour sa constitution humaine, et il avait l'impression de se mouvoir dans de l'eau tant son épaisseur le ralentissait. Il se sentait mal, écrasé, mais il essayait de faire abstraction de cette gêne, se concentrant sur le combat. Il voulait toucher Grimmjow au moins une fois avant la fin de cet entraînement!

Leurs lames se croisèrent encore un bon nombre de fois, emplissant le terrain vide de tout bruit de chocs métalliques, et Ichigo tentait toujours tant bien que mal d'atteindre le corps de l'autre du bout de sa lame.

- C'est moi ou t'as perdu de l'endurance?

Se moqua Grimmjow en regardant l'humain haletant qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de charger à nouveau. Il esquivait, feintait, attaquait, mais jamais le bout de cette maudite lame ne parvenait à atteindre l'ancien sexta qui bougeait à peine pour éviter les coups à répétition. Ichigo cru avoir atteint son but lorsque son épée passa à moins d'un centimètre de la joue du Hollow qui s'éloigna juste à temps, avant de plaquer son pied contre le sternum du jeune homme et de le repousser violemment; ce-dernier chancela mais se reprit bien vite, trop content d'être passé si prêt du but pour abandonner maintenant.

Si il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez ce jeune homme au combat, c'était cette détermination. Même lorsqu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que ce n'était pas important, il se donnait tout simplement à fond. Bientôt, le tranchant du katana de l'humain vint entailler la veste de Grimmjow qui grimaça, avant de s'éloigner.

- Ok, c'est peut-être assez pour aujourd'hui non? Tu as réussi à me toucher, c'est déjà un exploit...

- Je peux encore continuer!

Mentit Ichigo dont la vue commençait à se troubler. Comment était-ce possible que le reiatsu ambiant aggrave à ce point son état? Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas vraiment trop dangereux pour un humain sans pouvoir de rester pour une période indéterminée dans un environnement uniquement fait de reishi...

- Nan regarde toi, t'es en sueur et tu tiens à peine debout. J'sais pas pourquoi t'as autant de mal mais c'est évident qu'on peut pas continuer. Et si on f'sait quelque chose de plus intéressant?

Proposa l'ancien sexta en s'approchant sensuellement de son amant, l'attrapant par le col de son Shihakusho pour le coller à lui sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Ce petit combat contre le rouquin avait éveillé en lui certains instincts, qui étaient d'ailleurs presque continuellement présents ces derniers temps. Leur corps qui se confrontant ainsi, le regard brûlant de l'adolescent et sa respiration haletante avaient donné à Grimmjow une furieuse envie de le prendre sur le champ.

- On devrait peut-être pas ici Grimmjow, imagine si...

- J'm'en fou, j'ai envie de toi maintenant!

Expliqua-t-il d'une voix autoritaire tandis que ses mains se faufilaient à l'intérieur de la veste blanche du jeune homme. Ichigo ronchonna un peu et l'Arrancar décida de le faire taire en l'embrassant goulûment. L'adolescent sentait déjà toutes ses résistances disparaitre tandis qu'il laissait sa main s'emmêler dans le chevelure bleue de son amant. Mais ce début prometteur fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte du terrain d'entraînement qui claqua, et les deux amants s'éloignèrent vivement et se retournèrent pour observer la silhouette qui venait vers eux. Grimmjow jura et Ichigo comprit pourquoi en reconnaissant la silhouette élancée et atypique de Noitra Jiruga.

- Oh, mais regardez qui est là!

Déclara l'homme aux dents de piano une fois arrivé à la hauteur des deux amants. Sa seule voix nasillarde vrillait les tympans et suffisait à mettre vos nerfs à rude épreuve. Ichigo se raidit significativement, se mettant sur la défensive. Il haïssait profondément Noitra, et pas seulement car c'était un espada. Il le haïssait car cet homme était un fourbe qui n'avait pas hésité à vouloir achever Grimmjow après qu'il l'ait battu, et le rouquin ne pouvait pas oublier de quelle manière cet enfoiré l'avait lui aussi envoyé au tapis avant de le laisser au bon soin de Tesla qui l'avait consciencieusement réduit en miettes. Sans l'intervention de Nell et de Kenpachi à ce moment là, il aurait sans aucun doute périt de sa main.

- Oh, l'autre enfoiré d'service est rev'nu...

- J'vois que tu es toujours aussi agréable, Grimmjow!

- Et qu'toi tu parles toujours pour rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux l'affreux?

- Eh bien, à la base j'étais juste venu me dégourdir les jambes sur le terrain mais puisque tu es ici...

L'Arrancar aux airs de clown de film d'horreur leva un doigt osseux vers Ichigo qui le fusilla du regard. L'air cruel qu'arborait constamment ce type lui donnait des frissons, et il se serait bien passé de le revoir, sachant de quoi il était capable.

- Mais dis-moi, ce s'rait pas le p'tit rouquin qui t'a mis au tapis la dernière fois? C'est marrant mais j'arrive jamais à me rappeler de son nom...

- T'as pas b'soin de le savoir, maintenant dégage.

- Ah mais non, voyons. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux là, pourquoi ne pas reprendre où on avait été interrompu la dernière fois? Il me semble qu'on s'amusait bien avant que cette salope de Nelliel vienne nous déranger, pas vrai gamin?

Demanda-t-il en en dégainant son arme tout en adressant un sourire carnassier qui n'avait en rien le charme de celui de Grimmjow à Ichigo. L'humain haussa son majeur pour toute réponse, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, peu désireux d'engager un combat aussi déséquilibré. Mais Noitra se hâta de lui barrer la route à l'aide d'un sonido, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le tirer en arrière.

- Hep hep hep, où tu comptes aller comme ça?

- J'sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps en la présence d'un connard comme toi qui achève ses camarades au sol. Alors si tu voulais bien ôter ta main répugnante de mon épaule...

Le sourire hautain de Noitra se mua en un rictus énervé et il leva son bras pour faire payer son insolence au jeune homme, mais avant même que l'ancien quinta ne puisse le toucher, Grimmjow les avait rejoint et avait saisit le poignet de son ennemi.

- J'te conseille pas d'faire ça si t'veux pas ramper par terre dans moins de trente secondes...

Noitra eut un rictus amusé et tira sa langue, où le numéro cinq était encore clairement visible.

- Tu oublies que je suis plus fort que toi, Grimmjow, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Et toi t'oublies que ton numéro à la con veut plus rien dire et que j'peux largement t'botter le cul si t'fais un pas de travers!

- Oh, mais Grimmjow serait-il protecteur? Je me demandais pourquoi ce gamin était ici alors qu'il a l'air bien plus faible que la dernière fois, mais je crois que je commence à cerner le truc.

- Tu cernes rien du tout et tu t'casses avant que j'm'énerve!

Tonna le bleuté en défiant du regard l'Arrancar au visage grossier.

- Quoi, t'as peur que je te l'abîme? Je suis pas si méchant Grimmjow, mais j'ai encore un p'tit compte à régler avec ta catin pour m'avoir empêcher de t'butter, sans oublier que Tesla est mort à cause de lui, alors si tu pouvais me la prêter cinq minutes...

Comme l'ancien sexta n'était pas difficile à provoquer, cette seule phrase suffit à le faire sortir de ses gonds et les deux armes des hollows s'entre choquèrent avec fracas. Ils s'immobilisèrent, se toisant un long moment, relâchant simultanément leur pression spirituelle à leur paroxysme pour tenter de s'intimider l'un l'autre, leur regard colérique planté l'un dans l'autre. Mais celui qui souffrit le plus de cette confrontation fut Ichigo. A l'instant même où les deux puissants Arrancars laissèrent éclater leur reiatsu, il se sentit écrasé sous une mer de pouvoir qui pesait sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il eut réellement l'impression qu'en une seconde à peine, un océan gelé s'était déversé sur ses épaules et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il avait un genou au sol, tentant de se maintenir encore debout.

- Oh, on dirait que ta pute a du mal à supporter nos reiatsu...

Se moqua frénétiquement Noitra tout en toisant Ichigo, ce-dernier étant à présent complètement à genoux, une main à sa gorge. Leur deux regards se croisèrent, l'un satisfait et l'autre haineux, et un frisson glacé secoua le rouquin. Ce type était exécrable, mais il fallait reconnaître que sa force impressionnante l'écrasait, tout comme celle de Grimmjow...Celui-ci se retourna d'ailleurs, l'air inquiet, tournant bêtement le dos à son ennemi.

- Ichigo? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse obtenir une réponse, il étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque l'épée en croissant de lune de son ennemi entailla son flanc, cependant plutôt superficiellement. Grimmjow voulut se jeter sur l'ancien quinta et le déchiqueter pour cet affront, mais la vue de son protégé suffoquant sous l'intensité de leur deux pressions spirituelles combinées le força à se raviser. Il attrapa vivement le rouquin à la limite de l'inconscience et le hissa sur son épaule après avoir consciencieusement diminué son reiatsu pour ne pas l'affecter encore plus.

- J'te jure que la prochaine fois que j'te vois, j'te démonte, enfoiré!

Gronda-t-il tous crocs dehors, fusillant du regard le responsable de l'état de son amant.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répliqua l'autre, et amène ce gosse avec toi!

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'ancien sexta se déplaça en sonido jusqu'à sa chambre et allongea Ichigo sur le lit. Il était terriblement furieux contre cet enfoiré de Noitra qui était visiblement bourré de mauvaise intention, mais aussi contre lui même pour s'être si facilement laissé provoquer. Il n'avait absolument pas anticipé le fait que se battre et relâcher son énergie spirituelle à côté de l'adolescent puisse à ce point l'affecter! Pourtant, ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, quand Ulquiorra et Yammy s'étaient rendus dans le monde réel, tous les humains sans pouvoir avaient perdu connaissance. Le gamin était plutôt résistant à vrai dire, mais ça restait terriblement préoccupant. Grimmjow s'assit sur le bord du lit, joignant ses mains devant son visage, cogitant. Les choses allaient se corser, c'était une évidence.

- Grimmjow?

Demanda la voix considérablement affaiblie d'Ichigo, non sans causer un pincement de cœur à l'Arrancar.

- Ah, Ichigo, tu te sens mieux?

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant absolument inédit chez Grimmjow, tout en caressant d'une main distraite la chevelure flamboyante.

- Ouais...Assura l'humain tout en se redressant, semblant peu à peu reprendre des couleurs. Tu as l'air préoccupé...

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai juste envie de faire bouffer le sable à cet enfoiré de Noitra!

Mentit-il tout en réitérant ce sourire qui ne lui allait pas et signifiait clairement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Je suis désolé, commença Ichigo, si je n'avais pas eu tant de mal tu aurais pu lui régler son compte, mais à cause de moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti? Dit Grimmjow tout en lui collant une petite claque derrière la tête. C'est pas de ta faute si tu as eu un coup de mou, on fera juste plus attention à l'avenir. Si trop de reiatsu t'affecte à ce point...

- Tu vas quand même pas vouloir me garder ici sans sortir, hein?

Demanda l'humain, soudain inquiet. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Grimmjow, qu'il savait plutôt radical dans ses mesures, décide de réduire les risques au niveau zéro en l'empêchant de croiser la route de qui que ce soit. La captivité, très peu pour lui...Mais l'Arrancar ne répondit pas et fit craquer ses phalanges, visiblement en plein dilemme. Alors Ichigo avait vu juste...?

- Grimmjow, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire! Trop de reiatsu peut certes me faire perdre conscience, mais rien de plus, d'accord? Ça ne me met pas vraiment en danger. Regarde, j'ai déjà complètement récupéré, c'est juste passager!

Assura l'humain tout en cognant sa propre poitrine avec un sourire maladroit comme pour appuyer ses dires. L'ancien sexta le toisa un instant et l'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, son mutisme le stressant.

- Bien...je suppose que j'peux pas t'enchaîner au lit non plus. Mais je veux que tu sois vraiment prudent. Tu sortiras qu'en ma compagnie, et uniquement quand je me serai assuré qu'il n'y a personne d'assez puissant aux alentours pour te blesser, compris?

Ichigo soupira et acquiesça. Après tout, c'était mieux que rien, et cette inquiétude lui prouvait que Grimmjow l'aimait et prenait soin de lui. Et ça, ça valait bien toutes les privations du monde.

C'est ainsi que pendant les trois jours suivants Grimmjow ne lâcha pas Ichigo d'une semelle, sauf lorsque son devoir l'appelait, auquel cas l'humain se voyait consigné dans les appartements de son amant. Il n'y faisait pas grand chose, profitant de ces moments de solitude pour se reposer. En effet, bien que les effets ne soient en rien comparables à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir face à Grimmjow et Noitra, le reiatsu ambiant continuait de l'affaiblir petit à petit, lui causant un manque d'énergie et une fatigue non négligeables, détectables à son teint devenu livide. Il dormait donc plus que de raison quand son amant s'absentait, pour paraître frais et dispo à son retour et ainsi dissimuler son mal être grandissant qui n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter l'ancien sexta plus que nécessaire.

Ils sortaient de temps à autre jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement pour que l'humain puisse apprendre à se défendre plus ou moins convenablement, mais passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans le lit outrageusement confortable du Hollow ou dans l'immense bain piscine de ce dernier. La rumeur que l'ancien sexta avait ramené du monde réel le shinigami remplaçant qui avait défait Aizen et qu'ils entretenaient une relation plutôt fusionnelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le château, mais personne ne se risqua à faire de commentaire. De plus, Hallibel, étonnement compréhensive, avait cautionné la présence d'Ichigo Kurosaki dans les murs de Las Noches, tant que ce-dernier n'interférait pas avec les devoirs de l'Arrancar. A vrai dire, seul Noitra avait clairement exprimé son mécontentement à la reine, demandant la permission de mettre fin à cette existence insultante dans les plus brefs délais, ce qui lui fut bien évidemment refusé. L'ancien quinta n'était de toute manière que très peu au château, et le rouquin, savamment chaperonné par son amant, n'en avait pas recroisé la route.

Ichigo appréciait d'ailleurs moyennement que tous ses faits et gestes soient ainsi contrôlés par Grimmjow, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun problème ces derniers temps, du moins rien que l'humain prit la peine de signaler à son amant, ce qui aurait du le mener à lui laisser un peu plus de mou. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, lui signifiant qu'il aurait apprécié pouvoir déambuler tranquillement dans les couloirs avec Nell sans que lui soit collé à ses basques de cette manière. Le bleuté avait catégoriquement refusé, mais devant l'air d'Ichigo qui lui promettait de faire de sa vie un enfer et de ne sûrement plus le laisser le toucher, il reconsidéra la question.

- Ouais ouais, quand l'occasion se présentera j'te le ferai savoir...

Et ce moment finit par arriver lorsque la reine Hallibel convoqua tous les Arrancars présents dans le château à une réunion importante concernant les gargantas non identifiables développés par Szayel que la Soul Society avait finalement fini par pouvoir détecter, au grand damne des Hollows.

- Bon, tous les Arrancas plus ou moins gradés seront présents à cette réunion donc les couloirs seront déserts. Si t'veux en profiter pour prendre l'air seul, je t'en donne le droit, mais sois prudent quand même hein? Tu t'éloignes pas du château et tu restes du côté ouest, la salle de réunion est dans cette aile et je pourrai te surveiller et intervenir rapidement en cas de pépin. Si il y a le moindre truc de louche, tu rentres directement. Prends ton épée avec toi au cas où, et...

- Ah, stop! A t'entendre on croirait que je pars en mission super périlleuse alors que je vais juste sortir hors de tes appartements seuls. Détends-toi, tu veux?

Lui reprocha Ichigo tout en venant l'embrasser tendrement pour le mettre en confiance.

- Hmmm, d'accord. Mais si t'fais quoi que ce soit de mal, je serai tenté de te punir...

Prévint Grimmjow tout en embrassant l'adolescent avec fougue en retour, une main pétrissant son derrière qu'il aimait tant. Ichigo consentit, et l'Arrancar quitta les lieux pour rejoindre l'aile ouest, à l'instar de tous ses compères. L'adolescent n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de sortir à son tour, sa fine épée accrochée à la ceinture de son shihakusho blanc. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréhendant légèrement, et remarqua avec humour que ces derniers étaient devenus si longs qu'il aurait pu les attacher en une queue de cheval, bien que courte. Il s'engagea dans le dédale de couloirs qu'il avait petit à petit apprit à connaître et prit la direction de l'aile ouest à son tour, avec l'intention d'y gagner la cour du château et de savourer l'air tiède et agréable de cette nuit éternelle. La petite Nell devait certainement déambuler dans le coin, et il prévoyait de lui accorder un peu de son temps car il n'était pas sans savoir que cette petite adorait sa compagnie, et c'était d'une certaine manière réciproque.

Mais le jeune homme fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux à mi-chemin et cette dernière était si violente qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. La gorge de l'adolescent le brûlait et l'air peinait à parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons, aussi se détourna-t-il de sa destination première, dévala les escaliers et traversa quelques couloirs vers l'est pour atteindre les toilettes les plus proches. Là, il se hâta de boire de longues gorgées d'eau pour retrouver sa respiration et en profita pour humidifier son visage. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait des cernes horribles et l'air maladif, certainement dus à cette exposition continuelle aux particules de reishi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela: ici, tout sans exception était constitué de reishi! Est-ce que son corps allait finir par s'habituer ou son état allait-il encore se dégrader? Dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas alerter Grimmjow et lui donner du soucis pour rien, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il était à nouveau secoué de toux spasmodiques. Ichigo baissa pour la seconde fois la tête vers le lavabo, mouillant consciencieusement son visage livide et ingurgitant assez d'eau pour se calmer. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, son cœur manqua un battement en remarquant dans le miroir la haute silhouette filiforme postée derrière lui.

- Oh? La petite catin de Grimmjow est encore en peine?

L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de se retourner et sa tête heurta avec fracas le miroir qui vola en éclat.

* * *

_* Non, je ne pense pas être la seule à m'assoir comme ça pour lire si?! Je suis certaine que non._

_Et vous avez remarqué? "Sexta" est un anagramme de "extase" (oui bon, à une lettre près...) Hasard? Je ne crois pas. *je suis une fangirl de Grimmjow et j'assume parfaitement*_

_Oui, oui, je sais, je coupe encore au mauvais moment pardonnez-moi *va se cacher avant de se faire mollester*_

_Mais pour ma défense, je commence dès à présent à écrire le prochain chapitre, et je le publierai dès que vous m'aurez fait part de vos commentaires pour ce chapitre ci._

_Bonne soirée mes petits! :3_


	26. Puisqu'il y a l'animosité - Stay strong

**_Disclaimer: Bleach est à notre vénéré Tite Kubo-sama._**

_Bon, je suis un ange et donc je vous donne déjà la suite parce que c'est méchant de vous faire languir. **J'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas encore commenté le chapitre précédent vont le faire rapidement, ou je vais faire des poupées vaudou mouhahahahahaha. Non vraiment, j'ai besoin de soutien!**_**_  
_**

_Merci aux reviewers, que serais-je sans vous...? Pour répondre à quelques interrogations: _

_- oui, Ichigo va finir par retrouver ses pouvoirs :) Dans trois chapitres je dirais...  
_

_- non, Ichi n'est pas enceint. Je n'aime pas le mpreg, vraiment désolée ^^' Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, Grimmjow est un gougeât, il n'utilise même pas de préservatif. Attention les enfants, sortez toujours couverts, les MST c'est vite arrivé! Surtout avec un type comme Grimmjow hein, on sait pas forcément où il est allé traîner..._

**_Ensuite, une question qui est revenue: Pourquoi Ichi voit les Arrancars et les Hollows?_**

_Eh bien, comme notre ami Kisuke l'avait expliqué je sais plus quand, avant de passer dans un autre monde d'une manière sécurisée, les humains doivent utiliser un soul converter qui les convertit en format âme (ça fait très informatique, je sais...) pour leur permettre de s'acclimater parfaitement, etc. Or, forcément, Ichigo ne l'a pas fait quand il a sauté comme l'inconscient qu'il est dans le garganta pour suivre son prince charmant à la chevelure bleue et au corps de dieu grecque et au regard si envoutant et à la voix si érotique et... Mah, je m'égare! Donc, on admet que cette conversion se soit plus ou moins effectuée durant son passage dans le garganta d'une manière forcée, mais elle ne peut cependant pas être parfaite. Ichigo est donc dans un format à mi chemin entre l'âme et l'humain, ce qui explique qu'il puisse voir ce qui est à base de reishi (heureusement parce qu'une fois au Hueco Mundo il aurait pas été dans la merde...) mais également qu'il souffre de ces particules qui ne sont pas adaptées à son corps. Ou un truc du genre... ^^'_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, cela me fait plaisir!_**

**_Et svp, pardonnez-moi pour la boucherie qui va suivre..._**

_Tsumi_

**_Chapitre 26: Puisqu'il y a l'animosité  
_**

* * *

_Ichigo baissa pour la seconde fois la tête vers le lavabo, mouillant consciencieusement son visage livide et ingurgitant assez d'eau pour se calmer. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, son cœur manqua un battement en remarquant dans le miroir la haute silhouette filiforme postée derrière lui._

_- Oh? La petite catin de Grimmjow est encore en peine?_

_L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de se retourner et sa tête heurta avec fracas le miroir qui vola en éclats._

La douleur lui arracha un cri aigu tandis qu'il retirait non sans serrer les dents un fragment de verre qui s'était logé dans son cou et qui serait sans aucun doute la cause d'une perte de sang conséquente. Ichigo jura, se relevant avec difficultés pour faire face à son agresseur. _Manquait plus que ça! _Pesta-t-il intérieurement lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de l'ancien quinta qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il fallait admettre qu'il était impressionnant, le surplombant d'une tête au moins. Le rouquin avait beau avoir grandit depuis leur confrontation lors du raid pour sauver Orihime, il avait toujours l'air d'un jeune adolescent face à lui.

- Noitra, enfoiré!

Grinça-t-il tout en cogitant. Tous les Arrancars se trouvaient dans l'aile ouest et lui...près de l'aile est.

- C'est dommage que ce cher Grimmjow relâche sa vigilance maintenant, alors que je viens juste de rentrer. Mais ça m'arrange, j'avais bien envie de me retrouver seul avec toi...

La voix doucereuse de Noitra laissait entrevoir milles tortures et l'humain acculé déglutit. Ça se présentait on ne peut plus mal! Même en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, il avait été balayé par le quinta. Alors dans son état actuel, fuir semblait être la seule solution! C'est ce qu'Ichigo se décida à faire, ravalant sa fierté et se hâtant de courir vers la porte des toilettes. Mais l'Arrancar relâcha soudainement sa pression spirituelle, ce qui eut pour effet de le clouer au sol en une seconde à peine, malgré tous ses efforts pour résister à cette gravité hors normes.

_Je n'ai aucune chance._

Lorsque la pression s'affaiblit selon le bon vouloir de Noitra, l'humain pu à nouveau se mouvoir et se releva, haletant, essuyant du revers de sa manche blanche le sang qui coulait de son arcade. Sa tête avait heurté plutôt violemment le carrelage et il se sentait sonné, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour relâcher sa concentration. A ce stade, la moindre seconde d'inattention pourrait lui être fatale! Il sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui, aiguisant ses sens, alors qu'il se baissait prestement tandis que le Hollow balançait son arme surdimensionnée vers lui. Il recula de quelques pas, sortant à son tour son épée sans même se demander si ça valait seulement la peine. Ichigo comprit que le quinta n'était pas là pour l'annihiler purement et simplement, auquel cas il serait déjà mort sans cérémonie, le fossé entre leur deux puissances étant bien trop grand. Non, le sourire sadique que l'ennemi arborait signifiait clairement qu'il voulait se divertir, et que le sort avait désigné Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Demanda-t-il abruptement, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, des choses.

Répondit l'autre tout en agrémentant ses paroles d'un geste évasif de la main.

- Tu n'es pas censé être à cette réunion avec tous les autres espadas?

- Tch! Comme si j'allais courber le dos et obéir à une femme! Le simple fait que Nelliel puisse avoir un rang plus haut que moi au combat me rendait déjà malade, mais là, être gouverné par un être aussi chétif qu'une femme...jamais!

- Grimmjow se rendra tout de suite compte de ton absence et il me retrouvera vite.

- Oh? Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps de toute façon...

Noitra s'approcha doucement de l'humain qui se raidit, saisissant son menton entre ses longs doigts fins, le forçant à le regarder. Ichigo put sentir son souffle contre sa peau et tenta de se dégager.

- Tu vas compter toute ta vie sur cet abruti pour te protéger? Pathétique! Il me semblait que tu avais plus de force et d'honneur la dernière fois...

- Va te faire foutre!

Ichigo brassa l'air de son sabre, tentant vainement d'atteindre l'Arrancar qui avait déjà reculé à l'aide d'un sonido.

- Ce qui est marrant avec vous les humains, c'est que vous ne perdez jamais espoir peu importe la situation...Ça me donne envie de vomir! Quand je pense qu'une petite pute comme toi est ressortie indemne de la guerre d'hiver...Keh!

Indemne? Ce type devait être aveugle.

- Arrête de me cracher ta haine au visage et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux!

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il se permettait de parler ainsi au lieu de le supplier d'épargner sa vie. Il était tout simplement ce genre de personnes téméraires qui ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur du danger. Pourtant, il n'était pas sans savoir que Noitra pourrait lui ôter la vie en une fraction de seconde, mais il avait confiance. Il s'en était toujours sorti jusqu'à présent, même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait se passer différemment aujourd'hui?

- Ce que je veux?

Demanda Noitra de sa voix doucereuse tout en laissant son doigt courir le long de ses lames recourbées, marchant en cercle autour de l'adolescent.

- Prendre ma vengeance, petit enfoiré.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Pourquoi?! Tu me demandes pourquoi?!

Noitra ricana, s'approchant à nouveau d'Ichigo qui recula de quelques pas, la main serrant la garde de son sabre à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- Premièrement, parce que tu t'es mis sur mon chemin quand j'allais finir ce connard de Grimmjow! Un mec aussi inutile que lui qui se fait battre par un minable comme toi n'a pas besoin de vivre...

- Il vaut mieux que toi!

La mâchoire d'Ichigo se crispa et il encaissa sans broncher le poing qui s'enfonça dans sa joue. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il parler ainsi de l'homme qu'il aimait? Même si l'ancien sexta était loin d'être un saint, il valait sûrement cent fois mieux que lui!

- Deuxièmement, parce que tu t'es aussi interposé quand j'allais buter cette peste de Nelliel...

- Je ne te laisserai jamais faire!

Noitra ne cessait de se rapprocher et Ichigo de reculer, souriant avec démence à chacune de ses répliques. Il brandit à nouveau son poing, qu'Ichigo esquiva de justesse.

- Et troisièmement, parce que Tesla s'est fait tué à cause de toi! Ce ne serait que justice de te tuer à ton tour, non?

Sans que l'adolescent ne puisse réagir, un coup de pied à la violence ahurissante le propulsa dans le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se hisser sur ses jambes que le quinta l'y forçait déjà, le tirant par les cheveux. Il le souleva jusqu'à l'amener à sa hauteur sans ménagement, son poing enroulé dans les mèches de oranges. Il vint lui susurrer à l'oreille, sans oublier de mordre à sang son lobe.

- Mais je ne vais pas te tuer juste comme ça non, ce serait trop gentil...Une ordure comme toi mérite bien pire, et je te ferai connaître milles souffrances.

Ichigo sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long de l'échine, et ne perdit pas une seconde pour donner un coup de katana en direction du visage de son ennemi. Ce-dernier, trop sûr de son effet, se laissa surprendre et une longue estafilade sanguinolente se dessina le long de sa joue. L'arrancar jura avant d'essuyer son sang et de reporter son attention sur l'humain.

- T'es un homme mort!

Déclara-t-il avant d'abattre son arme en double croissant de lune vers l'adolescent qui esquiva de justesse en se jetant sur le côté. Comme Grimmjow l'avait dit, il avait toujours ses réflexes et il ne se laisserait pas avoir par de simples coups de balanciers. Il roula sur quelques mètres et se releva avec souplesse avant de charger, tentant de se remémorer ses entraînement des derniers jours, mais fut balayé par un coup du Zanpakuto du quinta qui entailla généreusement son épaule. Le rouquin gémit, portant sa main valide sur son épaule qui ne semblait déjà plus vouloir bouger, regardant médusé tout le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure profonde. Il s'était fait avoir si facilement?!

- Tu abandonnes déjà?

Demanda Noitra avec un sourire railleur.

- Comme si je le pouvais!

Tonna Ichigo avant d'esquiver un nouveau coup.

_Il joue. Il ne fait que jouer avec moi! Si j'arrive à rester en un seul morceau jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow arrive..._

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La vitesse d'attaque de l'arrancar était hautement supérieure à celle de l'humain, bien qu'il ne fasse aucun effort particulier. Ichigo avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un insecte qui ne pouvait que fuir, à la différence près qu'il ne pouvait même pas partir, sachant très bien que l'autre l'en empêcherait en l'écrasant de sa pression spirituelle. Il para quelques coups de son sabre fin, mais, grandement diminué, il ne put esquiver une nouvelle attaque et hurla lorsqu'une des lames se planta profondément dans son abdomen, déchirant ses chairs sur toute leur largeur et le faisant presque tourner de l'œil. Noitra laissa échapper un rire démentiel et l'épée d'Ichigo glissa de sa main et s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit clair, accompagnée d'importantes gerbes de sang que crachait le blessé. Ce-dernier chancela tout en reculant, le sang battant à ses tympans, avant de rencontrer le mur derrière lui. Il y prit appui, incapable de tenir encore sur ses jambes tremblantes, son seul bras acceptant de bouger enserrant la plaie béante de son ventre. Son hakama blanc avait viré au rouge, et le rouquin se laissa glisser non sans peine le long du mur dans un râle de douleur, ne supportant plus son propre poids, jusqu'à finir assis au sol. Il avait terriblement mal et levait la tête à la recherche d'air. Il vit avec appréhension son agresseur se rapprocher de lui avant de baisser son visage dans sa direction, le narguant visiblement. Lui n'avait rien de plus qu'une égratignure à la joue. C'était un massacre à sens unique.

- Alors, il n'y a personne pour venir te sauver cette fois hein? Mais si tu me supplies de te laisser la vie sauve et que tu me payes ton cul, je pourrais considérer l'idée d'arrêter de t'abîmer...

- Va te faire foutre!

Cracha le rouquin qui n'avait visiblement jamais eu d'instinct de survie, ses yeux ambrés et haineux fusillant son assaillant du regard. Le jour où il supplierait n'était pas arrivé! La seule fois où il l'avait fait, c'était face à Grimmjow, mais jamais il ne s'écraserait face à quelqu'un comme le quinta! Sa tête vint frapper le mur derrière elle lorsque Noitra l'empoigna et la cogna avec zèle. A plusieurs reprises, il éclata le crâne de l'humain contre les carreaux tâchés de sang, tandis que la vue de ce dernier se troublait et qu'il gémissait, tentant de supporter la douleur qui lui broyait le cerveau.

- Alors, toujours pas envie de me supplier?

- Va crever!

Articula difficilement l'humain malgré le sang dans sa gorge tandis qu'un filet de liquide rouge coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres le long de son cou avant de gagner son torse. Le visage de Noitra laissa transparaître colère et frustration, et Ichigo hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tandis que le pied du quinta s'abattait avec force sur son tibias, brisant l'os en deux d'un coup sec. Ichigo se recroquevilla, réprimant un haut le cœur. _Trop de douleur. Trop de sang._

- Et maintenant?

Demanda la voix faussement mielleuse de l'Arrancar. Cet homme était un monstre de sadisme, et il n'aspirait visiblement qu'à le voir ramper à ses pieds en l'implorant. Mais Ichigo ne lui ferait pas se plaisir, et il laissa échapper un sanglot involontaire pour toute réponse.

- Pas de réponse, hein?

Demanda-t-il sans cacher le malin plaisir qu'il prenait à voir l'adolescent dans cette situation. Il faisait effectivement peine à voir, se maintenant difficilement assis contre le mur, son ventre déchiré de part et d'autre et sa chevelure si flamboyante rougie par le sang. L'angle étrange que formait son mollet laissait deviner que l'os le constituant était brisé, et son torse se soulevait difficilement au rythme de sa respiration affolée. Mais son regard était resté le même depuis le début et il le planta à nouveau dans l'œil unique de Noitra; ce regard qui le mettait clairement au défit et qui était le miroir de sa témérité sans borne.

- Insolent!

Cracha-t-il tout en le saisissant par le bras pour le forcer à se relever, ce que l'humain fit avec grande peine sans en avoir le choix. Une fois au niveau de son ennemi, il fut assailli par une pluie de coups de poings correcteurs et il tomba à nouveau au sol dans un bruit sourd, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Ce connard allait le battre à mort. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de le trancher d'un coup net de Santa Theresa lui offrant une mort rapide, non. Il allait le broyer jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe, et il n'avait même pas la force de riposter.

Déjà, Ichigo sentait la conscience le quitter, comme si un écran noir venait lentement s'installer devant ses yeux. Ça avait été si rapide...pas plus d'une minute avait du s'écouler depuis le début de l'altercation, et il était déjà aux portes de la mort.

C'est alors qu'il la ressentit.

Cette sensation si étrange mais familière, cette intrusion dans son esprit. Comment était-ce possible?

_Laisse moi faire. _

Sa vue se troublait significativement tandis qu'il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps, et il prit sa tête dans sa main.

- Non!

Refusa-t-il tout en secouant la tête frénétiquement, la respiration perturbée.

- La douleur t'a déjà rendu fou?

Se moqua Noitra avant d'enfoncer vicieusement son poing dans le thorax du jeune homme qui cracha à nouveau une gerbe de sang, tandis que le claquement sinistre de côtes qui se brisaient résonnait dans la salle carrelée. Ce pic de douleur eut raison de la résistance d'Ichigo, et le quinta tressaillit en remarquant que le blanc d'un de ses yeux commençait à noircir.

- Qu'est- ce que ... ?

Jamais Ichigo n'avait voulu laisser le contrôle de son corps à un autre, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, alors pourquoi? Il tentait vainement de résister à la prise de pouvoir de son autre, l'insultant de tous les noms et tentant de comprendre comment ce dernier pouvait encore être là. Était-ce tout ce reishi qui l'avait réveillé? Etait-il devenu si faible qu'il ne pourrait plus le contrôler? Bien rapidement, le jeune adolescent sentit sa maitrise de lui le quitter tandis qu'il n'arrivait plus à commander à aucun de ses membres. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et il se fit soudain silencieux, sa tête retombant mollement sur son épaule ensanglantée. Noitra fronça les sourcils, se baissant vers l'adolescent inanimé.

- Quel dommage, j'crois qu'il vient de clamser! Je pensais m'amuser encore un peu...

Se plaignit-il avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux tout en donnant un grand coup de pied au corps mou. Soudain, le blessé se releva à une vitesse ahurissante, faisant fi de ses blessures et riant comme un dément, tandis que ses deux mains ayant subitement retrouvé leur mobilité encerclèrent le cou du Hollow, serrant de toute leur force. Les ongles de l'adolescent lacérèrent avec soin la chair de son ennemi, et ce-dernier suffoqua légèrement, ses yeux plantés dans les yeux noirs aux prunelles ardentes face à lui. Souriant sauvagement, Noitra se saisit des poignets de ce qui semblait être Ichigo et les serra si fort qu'il pu entendre un os visiblement déjà endommagé craquer à nouveau. L'adolescent laissa échapper un cri de douleur avec une voix d'un autre monde et se rétracta, tandis qu'un violent coup de pied dans le sternum l'envoyait rencontrer le mur à nouveau, sa tête laissant une trace sanguinolente le long des carrelages blancs. L'adolescent gémit au sol tandis qu'un de ses yeux semblaient blanchir à nouveau, et il trembla violemment. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore totalement perdu le contrôle et le choc qu'il venait de subir venait de le ramener, mais Noitra ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que ce phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas se réitère.

- Je crois qu'il va vite falloir que je t'achèves avant que tu ne te transformes en je ne sais quoi...

Déclara Noitra en haussant les épaules, affichant une indifférence cruelle. Il leva bien haut son Zanpakuto, prêt à donner le coup de grâce au jeune garçon, son visage déformé en un rictus satisfait.

- Grimmjow te tuera!

Lâcha Ichigo dans un souffle tandis que ses pensées redevenaient cohérentes, tentant toujours de reprendre pleinement le contrôle de son corps. Ce-dernier tremblait spasmodiquement, sentant sa fin arriver. Et quelle fin pathétique!

- Mais oui, mais oui...Adieu, l'humain!

Le rouquin serra les dents et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce pendant des secondes qui parurent être une éternité. Il aurait tant aimé que tout se soit passé différemment. Pourquoi était-il seulement venu ici, pourquoi avait-il été si imprudent? Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était couler des jours heureux et consumer l'amour entre lui et Grimmjow. Mais c'était finalement la fin de son aventure, et il ne pourrait jamais expliquer à sa famille et ses amis ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter les bras ouverts vers la mort. Quoi qui puisse arriver désormais, il allait mourir. Il sentait qu'une de ses côtés brisées avait perforé un de ses poumons, et du sang s'écoulait continuellement de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'être en morceaux tant la douleur était forte, et cela lui rappela vaguement ce jour où Tesla avait brisé ses os devant les yeux suppliants d'Orihime et le sourire torve de Noitra. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le dernier coup qui l'achèverait sans aucun doute ne vienne mettre fin à trop de souffrances. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas, et lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit à nouveau les yeux après avoir entendu le bruit métallique de deux armes se percutant, il put distinguer une silhouette floue interposée entre lui et Noitra.

- Le gamin a raison, commença une voix profonde tremblante de rage. JE VAIS T'BUTER!

- Grimmjow, je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt, répondit l'Arrancar, taquin mais néanmoins inquiet. Tu viens sauver ta catin? J'ai bien peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard...

Grimmjow ne répondit même pas à la provocation. Il ne réagit même pas face à tant de bassesse, n'écoutant que la colère sourde qui montait en lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait faire, et tout ce qu'il allait faire, c'était réduire en miettes l'enfoiré qui avait osé faire ça à _son _Ichigo. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Noitra manquait à l'appel à la réunion, et toutes ses pensées s'étaient alors focalisées sur son amant qui déambulant seul dans les couloirs supposés déserts de Las Noches. Et il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps non plus, une fois sorti en trombe de la salle, pour capter les cris de douleur de son protégé, ce qui avait suffit à le mettre dans une colère noire. Il avait accourut pour trouver celui qu'il aimait gisant au sol, un œil complètement noir, sous le joug de son ennemi qui s'apprêtait d'un instant à l'autre à lui ôter la vie.

Et il était devenu aveugle et sourd.

Il ne voyait plus autour de lui ni n'entendait plus rien que la voix nasillarde et le sourire suffisant de cet homme qu'il haïssait en ce moment même plus qu'il n'avait jamais haït quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et il allait le tuer, le détruire, le découper en morceaux, car il ne trouverait pas le repos tant que ce salopard n'aurait pas payé pour avoir osé lever la main sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher! Car Grimmjow ne pouvait le nier; le jeune humain était sans aucun doute le trésor le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais possédé, et il s'était juré de ne jamais le laisser souffrir. Alors pourquoi?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là lorsqu'il s'était à ce point fait malmené? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été vigilant? Il l'ignorait, et la colère qui s'insinuait toujours plus en lui faisait trembler ses poings serrés aux phalanges blanchies. Il y avait une seule chose dont il était sûr.

Noitra allait payer.

- KISHIRE, PANTERA!

Ichigo eut le temps d'entrevoir la libération de Grimmjow et l'expression d'effroi sur le visage surpris du Noitra. Ce corps à l'allure féline couvert d'une armure blanche, cette longue chevelure sauvage et turquoise...Le rouquin savait que cette forme était redoutable, pour l'avoir vaincu après un effort surhumain. Mais sa vision se troubla lorsque son amant se jeta sur le quinta, laissant exploser son reiatsu. L'humain se sentit soudain écrasé par ce trop plein de force, impressionné par la quantité à couper le souffle d'énergie spirituelle qui émanait de l'Arrancar, tandis que les deux ennemis avaient déjà traversé un mur jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Ichigo se laissa bien vite cloué au sol par la gravité exagérée, sa tête rencontrant à nouveau les carrelages avec fracas. L'humain porta la main à sa gorge, cherchant désespérément de l'air, avant de finalement succomber à cette pression trop importante pour son corps humain. Mais Grimmjow ne réalisa pas. Les bruits se firent lointains et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même, tandis qu'il plongeait sans peur dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Tout irait bien, de toute manière.

Puisque Grimmjow était là.

Il était venu le sauver, et Ichigo n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que son amant allait défaire son agresseur. Car même si le bleuté avait eut un rang inférieur à celui de Noitra, sa haine et sa colère le pousserait au dessus de ses limites. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Grimmjow se laissait emporter dans une frénésie meurtrière, faisant abstraction de tout sauf de ce corps filiforme mais néanmoins puissant qu'il allait détruire. Qu'il allait annihiler. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se libérer dès la première seconde du combat, sachant que son ennemi ne s'attendrait pas à ça. Ce-dernier s'était en effet laissé surprendre et attraper à la gorge par l'Arrancar furieux qui l'avait envoyé avec force au travers d'un mur qui s'était brisé sous l'impact. Grâce à sa forme libérée, Grimmjow jouissait d'une vitesse impressionnante, là où Noitra effectuait des gestes patauds en comparaison, handicapé par sa trop grosse arme. C'est grâce à cet avantage pris dès le début que l'ancien sexta parvint à se saisir de Santa Theresa, le Zanpakuto de Noitra, après avoir essuyé quelques blessures qui ne l'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Car tant qu'il tiendrait encore debout, il s'appliquerait à déchiqueter cet enfoiré!

Grimmjow envoya donc au loin l'immense arme de son ennemi qui jura, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se libérer à temps pour parer les attaques bien plus puissantes de l'Arrancar. Et c'est sans aucun remord que le Hollow aux allures de panthère enragée laissa son bras traverser fermement le ventre de l'homme aux allures d'allumette, se saisissant de ses organes et les lui arrachant sans cérémonie. Noitra, qui n'avait rien vu venir, recracha plus de sang que raisonnable avant de tomber à genoux au sol, ses mains tentant de retenir ses viscères qui s'éparpillaient à présent sur le carrelage rougi.

- Grimmjow...espèce d'enfoiré!

Cracha-t-il avant de se jeter vers son arme qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Comme si il allait se laisser tuer par un numéro inférieur au sien! Comme si lui pouvait mourir! Mais les réflexes félins et bien trop rapides pour un Arrancar en forme non libérée eurent raison de sa tentative, et c'est d'un violent coup de griffes que Grimmjow sépara la main de Noitra du reste de son bras. Ce-dernier hurla, avant d'être propulsé à travers un mur supplémentaire et d'atterrir à l'extérieur dans les sables chauds de Hueco Mundo. Sans perdre une seule seconde, l'ancien sexta s'élança à sa poursuite, lorsqu'un cero jaune lancé du bout de la langue par son ennemi le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé contre le mur de Las Noches, mais se ressaisit vite. Il fit fi de ses brûlures et se jeta à nouveau sur Noitra, non sans esquiver plusieurs nouveaux ceros. Mais l'autre était désarmé et n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps. C'est pour cela que Grimmjow se posta juste derrière lui à l'aide d'un Sonido, et, agissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, il plaqua le quinta au sol avant de s'installer sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Dégage de là!

Pesta Noitra tout en gémissant de douleur car le genoux de Grimmjow appuyait sur sa blessure au ventre. Le bleuté le remarqua bien, renforçant encore la pression volontairement et arrachant un cri au brun.

- T'aurais jamais du t'approcher d'Ichigo!

Tonna-t-il tout en enfonçant sa main animale dans le trou qu'il avait lui même creusé dans l'abdomen de son ennemi. L'autre gémit, n'en menant plus aussi large qu'il l'avait fait peu auparavant. Il n'était pourtant pas faible, mais en cet instant, la force de Grimmjow n'avait d'égal que sa colère et elle faisait peur à voir. De plus, il avait été pris par surprise...Noitra glapit en sentant les griffes de l'ancien sexta se saisirent de ses organes vitaux, les triturant avec un plaisir vengeur non dissimulé.

- Arrête! Je ne recommencerai plus!

- C'est ça ouais! Crève, connard!

Cracha Grimmjow tout en arrachant non sans faire une grimace les entrailles du quinta, s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait décemment pas rester en vie après ça. C'est après un long râle d'agonie de la part de l'autre et après avoir observé ses derniers soubresauts qu'il se leva, cependant toujours très inquiet pour son amant blessé. Il se hâta de faire un sonido jusqu'à la pièce où Ichigo se trouvait, son cœur se serrant douloureusement à la vue de l'humain inconscient face contre terre dans une marre de son propre sang.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cet autre jour où il avait vu le jeune homme dans ce même état, en bas de la cage d'escalier, et eut envie de se frapper lui-même pour avoir pu agir de la sorte et blesser à ce point cet adolescent. Lui qui désormais ne voulait plus jamais le voir souffrir...Il avait été aussi cruel que Noitra! Il avait fait fausse route par le passé, mais il se rattraperait, il se l'était juré. Quittant sa forme libérée et diminuant le niveau de son reiatsu à son minimum, il s'agenouilla à côté d'Ichigo et le retourna délicatement sur le dos, tentant de le réveiller.

- Ichigo?

Appela-t-il une première fois, attendant de toute évidence une réponse rapide. Mais cette-dernière ne vint pas, et Grimmjow sentit son estomac se tordre face à ce lourd silence. Il n'était tout de même pas...? L'Arrancar sentit une peur panique totalement inconnue jusque lors s'emparer de lui à la simple pensée que son amant puisse être mort. C'était quelque chose de totalement inconcevable! Voulant en être sûr, il posa une main tremblante sur la poitrine du jeune homme pour s'assurer que son cœur battait, et il aurait presque pu croire en dieu au moment où il perçut enfin un battement. C'était faible et irrégulier, mais qu'importe! Son pouls était toujours bel et bien là, et c'était tout ce que Grimmjow avait besoin de savoir.

- Ichigo?

Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, caressant sa joue délicatement dans l'espoir de le tirer doucement de ses songes. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir ce genre de gestes doux. Même s'il aimait Ichigo, il l'embrassait souvent avec force, passion et violence, mais jamais délicatement et timidement. Lorsqu'il le touchait, il y avait toujours cette tension qui le menait à le prendre comme il le désirait, sans pour autant lui faire l'amour niaisement. Mais pourtant, en ce moment précis, il ressentait le besoin de lui donner de la douceur, car il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé. C'était lui qui avait traîné Ichigo au Hueco Mundo, lui qui l'avait laissé sortir seul persuadé qu'il ne courrait aucun danger, lui qui n'était pas arrivé à temps pour lui épargner toutes ses souffrances encore visibles sur son visage torturé, qui sembla néanmoins se détendre grâce aux caresses de l'Arrancar. La gorge de ce dernier se noua lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait été qu'une source de malheur pour l'adolescent et son inquiétude grandissait tandis qu'il n'observait toujours aucune réaction de la part du rouquin. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il était incapable de soigner de telles blessures lui-même...Et aller dans le monde réel chercher cette fille était proscrit... Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour appeler le nom aimé, mais se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas venir dans cette direction. Bientôt, Hallibel et Szayel passèrent la porte.

- Grimmjow? Demanda la reine d'un ton autoritaire en observant la pièce dévastée. Que s'est-il passée?

- Pas la peine d'être aussi sévère, Hallibel...t'peux commencer à chercher un remplaçant pour c'connard de Noitra.

Déclara Grimmjow d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé mais qui ne trompait personne. Il souleva délicatement le blessé inconscient et le cala contre son torse avant de se retourner vers Szayel, le visage sombre.

- Tu peux guérir ça?

Demanda-t-il non sans un peu de réluctance tout en désignant les nombreuses blessures impressionnantes dont souffrait le jeune homme. L'Arrancar aux cheveux roses réajusta ses lunettes, étudiant le sujet.

- Je suppose que oui...

Déclara-t-il avant de prendre la direction de son laboratoire, talonné par Grimmjow qui mesurait ses pas pour ne pas brusquer son amant.

- Installe le là-bas.

Conseilla Szayel en désignant ce qui semblait un croisement entre un lit d'hôpital et une table d'expérience une fois arrivée dans son antre. Grimmjow s'exécuta, silencieux, la gorge nouée par trop d'inquiétude. Il regarda avec un froncement de sourcil l'ancien octava couvrir ses mains de gants avant de s'approcher du jeune rouquin inconscient. Il ne put réprimer un grognement lorsque le scientifique servant également de médecin au cœur de Las Noches défit le haut du hakama du jeune homme.

- C'est bon, j'ai pas le choix si je veux soigner ses blessures...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'excentrique aux cheveux roses examina le jeune homme, dressant l'inventaire de ses blessures. L'ancien sexta ne le quittait pas des yeux, le cœur lourd, les minutes précédant le verdict bien trop longues pour lui.

- Hm...commença Szayel, coupant le silence. Noitra n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte, je le reconnais bien là...

- Ne dis pas ça avec ton air suffisant Szayel de mes deux! Et range tout de suite ce sourire sadique ou j'te fais subir le même sort que lui!

- Que tu es susceptible Grimmjow! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien que je ne puisse guérir. Il a trois côtés brisées et une autre fêlée, son tibias et son poignet sont en miettes également...L'arcade ouverte, de même que le crâne, mais c'est léger. Son abdomen est littéralement lacéré mais par chance aucun organe vital n'a été touché, et il a de nombreux hématomes un peu partout...Son épaule est profondément entaillée mais les nerfs semblent intacts, ça se remettra. Malheureusement, il a un poumon perforé et ça va être assez difficile à contrer mais...ce n'est rien d'impossible, il faudra juste le ménager, d'accord?

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement, son visage s'étant décomposé après l'énonciation des dégâts. Si seulement il avait encore Noitra sous la main... ! Il resta assis de longues heures, les mains jointes devant son visage, tandis que Szayel utilisait des mètres de bandages et des tonnes d'onguents en tout genre aux propriétés plus ou moins miraculeuses pour rafistoler le jeune homme. C'était de sa faute. Peu importe de quelle manière Grimmjow tournait la chose, il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Responsable car il s'était bêtement laissé attiré par le charme de ce jeune garçon qu'il avait voulu posséder, faisant fi de ses désirs à lui et le traînant de force avec lui jusqu'à Tokyo. Puis l'emmenant au Hueco Mundo. L'ancien sexta ne pouvait pas se pardonner le fait d'avoir été si long pour intervenir, même s'il était arrivé à temps pour lui sauver la vie. Ichigo n'aurait jamais du avoir à souffrir de la sorte.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement Grimmjow, il est vivant ton humain hein...

Lui reprocha Szayel en levant les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il appliquait une crème aux propriétés reconstituantes pour les os sur le mollet de l'adolescent. L'intéressé acquiesça vaguement. Au moins, Noitra était mort et il n'y avait plus de danger potentiel dans les alentours autre que les faibles hollows sans individualité qu'Ichigo pourrait gérer lui-même et ne pourrait rencontrer à moins de s'éloigner du château. Maintenant que c'était passé, peut-être allaient-ils enfin avoir un peu de calme.

Peut-être.

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre fini! Ne me haïssez pas pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Ichigo svp...Il est bientôt au bout de ses peines, ne vous inquiéter pas. Enfin, bientôt, tout est relatif quoi ;D _

_Allez-y, faites moi part de vos commentaires chers amis si vous voulez voir une suite arriver avant que je ne parte en vacances ce vendredi :3_


	27. Puisque je ne veux pas te voir souffrir

_Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas._

_J'ai écouté les mêmes chansons mélancoliques en boucle pendant trois heures lorsque j'écrivais ce chapitre pour me mettre dans l'ambiance x') Et je pense que je vais doubler la dose de chanson horriblement triste pour l'écriture de prochain chapitre..._

_Je remercie mes chers lecteurs pour me suivre et apprécier cette fiction, et plus particulièrement ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des commentaires. Continuez comme ça et je continuerai à vous servir. Je vous aime!  
_

_ * Essaie de s'incliner pour faire genre la gentille fille mais s'emmêle dans ses cheveux bleus et tombe* Bon, faites comme si vous avez rien vu et lisez..._

_Encore une fois, ne me haïssez pas pour ce que je vais faire...Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fiction aura une fin heureuse même si des moments bien noirs se profilent._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 27: Puisque je ne veux pas te voir souffrir**  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo s'éveilla, il fut surpris de sentir une douce chaleur l'entourer, tandis qu'une odeur masculine familière le berçait. Non sans difficultés, il ouvrit un œil après l'autre, ignorant un mal de crâne gargantuesque. Il remarqua alors qu'il était de retour dans la chambre de Grimmjow, allongé sur le côté par dessus les draps, et à en juger par la respiration lente et profonde de son amant, ce-dernier s'était endormi également. Le ciel du Hueco Mundo étant constamment noir et dépourvu de soleil, l'adolescent ne put estimer depuis combien de temps il était resté ainsi inconscient, mais cela devait de toute évidence être une période conséquente, car dans le cas contraire Grimmjow ne se serait pas endormi.

Ichigo sourit en remarquant les deux bras forts passés autour de sa taille et se lova un peu plus contre son amant qui s'était visiblement assoupi en l'enlaçant. Une telle étreinte était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir mieux, bien que la vue de tous les bandages sur son corps lui arracha une grimace. Les souvenirs de son altercation avec Noitra lui revinrent en tête sous la forme de flash, et la dernière chose dont l'humain se rappelait avant sa perte de conscience, c'était la silhouette féline et enragée de son amant en libération. Qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs terriblement sexy, soit dit au passage.

Désireux de connaître l'étendu des dégâts, il remua légèrement, se soustrayant le plus discrètement possible à l'étreinte de l'Arrancar. Il se mit en position assise et se retourna pour observer un instant son amant allongé sur le flanc, encore habillé. Ses sourcils froncés montraient clairement que son sommeil n'était pas paisible, mais Ichigo se surprit à penser qu'il était véritablement beau lorsqu'il dormait. Avec précaution, l'humain déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son amour avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue hâlée. Grimmjow remua un petit peu et ses paupières frémirent, tandis qu'il émergeait lentement. L'adolescent jura, n'ayant pas souvenir que le Hollow avait un sommeil aussi léger, au contraire. Le bleuté se redressa lentement, passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et deux orbes encore embrumées par le sommeil vinrent croiser le regard du rouquin. Ce-dernier sourit avec un air gêné.

- Je voulais pas te réveiller, désolé...

- C'est rien.

Affirma l'Arrancar en se mettant en tailleur au milieu du lit.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il.

- Je...je vais bien, je suppose.

Répondit Ichigo tout en haussant les épaules, y sentant une légère douleur.

- Je vois...

L'ancien shinigami déglutit face au silence inconfortable qui s'installa. Son amant avait l'air préoccupé, et pendant un instant Ichigo se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus pour lui reprocher son inconscience. Il devait vite trouver quelque chose à dire...Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Grimmjow le devança.

- Je suis désolé.

- Q-quoi?!

Le rouquin manqua de tomber à la renverse. Grimmjow venait de s'excuser avec un air sérieux et sincère? Impossible! Certes, il avait les yeux fixés sur ses draps et évitait soigneusement son regard, mais tout de même. Son comportement était totalement inédit.

- Me fais pas répéter, Ichigo! Gronda-t-il. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas du te laisser seul ou même t'emmener au Hueco Mundo...J'ai été inconscient, c'était une erreur.

Le cœur de l'adolescent se contracta à ces mots. Il disait cela d'une manière qui faisait penser qu'il regrettait de l'avoir amené ici, et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander de repartir n'est-ce pas? Demanda Ichigo soudain inquiet. Parce que si c'est le cas, tu te mets le doigt où je pense. Je veux encore rester avec toi et je ne compte pas rentrer au Gensei même si tu m'en donnes l'ordre!

Grimmjow toisa son interlocuteur un instant, et ce-dernier eut l'impression que le regard azur le transperçait malgré la pénombre. Un long silence précéda sa déclaration, et l'Arrancar finit par soupirer, un air soulagé se dessinant néanmoins sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que non, baka!

Déclara-t-il avant d'attraper l'épaule intacte du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers lui dans un câlin qu'il ne pouvait esquiver. Ichigo se laissa guider, sa tête venant se loger naturellement dans le cou de l'Arrancar.

- J'ai assez galéré comme ça pour t'avoir, ne va pas croire que j'vais te rendre si facilement!

Tout en disant cela, il le serra fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure rousse en bataille. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, étonné d'un tel geste d'affection de la part de son amant, avant de les fermer et de profiter de cette étreinte, humant son odeur rassurante. Grimmjow avait eu peur de le perdre, c'était une évidence, et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela qu'il se permettait d'agir de la sorte avec lui alors qu'il avait jusqu'à présent toujours tenté de paraître un tant soit peu détaché. Et l'adolescent appréciait cette autre facette qui lui montrait un Grimmjow protecteur et soucieux. Le simple fait d'être important pour lui l'emplissait de bonheur, et il voulait bien se faire encore battre de la sorte mille fois si son amant se montrait toujours aussi délicat avec lui après. Le rouquin bougea un peu et releva la tête, cherchant les lèvres de Grimmjow qui vinrent rapidement à sa rencontre pour seller un long baiser délicat, contrastant avec ceux vifs qu'ils échangeaient habituellement. Submergé par toute cette douceur, Ichigo avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage et il aurait aimé que cette étreinte ne finisse jamais. Si seulement on pouvait lui permettre de passer le restant de ses jours lové contre ce corps si parfait...Le baiser finit par prendre fin, et l'humain se colla à nouveau contre l'Arrancar qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, toutes traces de son animosité habituelle disparues.

- Grimmjow, je...commença Ichigo, hésitant.

- Tu?

_Je t'aime. __Oui, je t'aime, si fort que j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses jamais te débarrasser de moi._

- Je me demandais, qui m'a soigné?

La pirouette avait beau être maladroite, l'Arrancar ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Szayel.

- Mais il n'était pas complice avec Noitra?

- Nah...Son frère était un de mes fraccions dévoués. Aucune chance qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qui me déplaise. Et pis, il doit savoir que je peux lui faire mordre la poussière sans trop de problèmes.

- Je vois...

- Il a beau être un scientifique complètement dérangé, il sait soigner correctement. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car...

- Car je me suis littéralement fait massacrer...

Compléta Ichigo, une pointe d'ironie amère dans la voix. Il se recula un peu du Hollow et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

- C'était pathétique...C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais je n'ai absolument rien pu faire. Je suis incapable de prendre soin de moi-même, alors que...! C'est moi qui suis désolé, Grimmjow...

Avoua l'humain, évitant son regard qu'il avait trop de mal à soutenir. Il se sentait idiot, et avait l'impression d'être un fardeau pour l'homme qu'il aimait pourtant tellement.

- C'est pas comme si t'avais une chance ou quoi que ce soit contre Noitra sans tes pouvoirs, te blâmes pas...

- Hmm.

Le rouquin acquiesça, la mort de l'âme, et quelques coups timides à la porte de l'appartement attirèrent l'attention des deux amants.

- Entrez!

Répondit Grimmjow sans bouger du lit, tenant toujours son amant contre lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur une toute petite silhouette verte qui entra timidement dans le salon, avant d'apercevoir les deux hommes dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

- Grimmjow-chama? Commença Nell. Hallibel-chama veut vous voir. Elle n'est bas très contente pour tous les murs caschés...

L'intéressé soupira avant de se lever, laissant à regret l'humain derrière lui.

- Ça marche, j'arrive.

- Les murs cassés? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Grimmjow?

Demanda Ichigo, les sourcils froncés. Ce-dernier se retourna vers lui, affichant un sourire carnassier et fier.

- J'étais énervé, c'est tout.

Et sur cette explication, il quitta ses quartiers pour aller vers la salle du trône.

- Énervé?

Répéta Ichigo, soucieux.

- Oui! Grimmjow-chama a détruit Noitra, et quelques murs au pachage...

Expliqua Nell tout en s'approchant d'Ichigo. Ce-dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Va savoir pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Il paraît même qu'il l'a évichéré!

Ajouta Nell avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Ichigo faisait la grimace.

- Il lui a arraché les organes un par un et...

- Oui, oui, je veux pas les détails, merci quand même.

La coupa Ichigo avant d'inviter la petite à le rejoindre. Cette-dernière le fit avec joie, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Et toi Itsugo du bas bien? Nell était inquiète...

- Oui, je vais bien.

Assura l'humain tout en caressant les cheveux de la petite Arrancar.

- Cool! On ba pouboir jouer alors?

- Euh...nan, nan, on va éviter pour l'instant.

- Mais bourquoi?

- Eh bien, j'ai encore mal et -

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase, une violente quinte de toux l'en empêchant. Il se leva rapidement -non sans noter la douleur présente à son mollet- et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il entreprit d'avaler un tant soit peu d'eau pour calmer cette toux infernale. Mais rien n'y faisait, et l'adolescent avait la désagréable impression que toute sa trachée le brûlait tandis qu'il pensait suffoquer.

- Itsugo? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Demanda la petite Arrancar qui l'avait suivi, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude. L'intéressé lui fit signe de la main de sortir avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, sans prêter attention aux protestations de la plus jeune. Il tremblait plus que de raison et se laissa tomber à genou, la main couvrant sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer ses spasmes. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il comprit que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais lui arrivait en remarquant le sang sur sa main et le gout ferreux dans sa bouche. Aussi pâle que la mort, il se releva et se rinça le visage après s'être débarrassé de toute traces de sang et ressortit dans le salon. Là, Nell l'attendait avec un air de reproche.

- Itsugo...

- N'en parle pas à Grimmjow, d'accord?

Ichigo fut surpris tant sa propre voix était rauque, ce qui devait être du à tout le sang dans sa gorge. Mais d'où cela pouvait-il provenir? La veille déjà, avant que Noitra ne l'attaque, il avait souffert de symptômes similaires. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?!

- Mais, Itsugo...

- J'ai dit, tu n'en parles à personne. S'il te plaît.

La gamine fit la moue avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur, et l'adolescent lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable. Je viendrai jouer avec toi demain, d'accord?

- Promis?

Demanda la petite avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Oui, promis!

Assura-t-il tout en sentant le mal l'envahir à nouveau, le sang tambourinant dans ses tempes.

- Écoute, Nell, je suis très fatigué...Tu voudrais bien me laisser seul?

La petite le fusilla du regard mais consentit, ne pouvant pas ignorer le teint blafard et les cernes noires de son ami.

- Baka d'Itsugo! Je biendrai demain pour jouer, oublie bas!

Une fois que le rouquin fut à nouveau seul, il entreprit de se laver, ignorant toutes ces diverses douleurs et sa vue qui se troublait. Il ôta ses vêtements déchirés - pour changer- avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau chaude du bassin des appartements de Grimmjow. Ce bassin était équipé d'un petit escalier pour y entrer, bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire car l'eau n'arrivait que jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme lorsqu'il se tenait debout. Cependant, il se réjouit de leur présence en s'asseyant dessus, laissant sa tête reposer en arrière. La sensation de l'eau chaude contre son corps meurtri était plus qu'agréable, et Ichigo tenta de faire abstraction d'un mal être qui grandissait en lui. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait un de ces mauvais pressentiments qui vous tord le ventre, et il sentait à sa gorge le brûler. Il se mit à nouveau à tousser, attrapant une serviette pour étouffer sa quinte de toux, et le tissu se tâcha rapidement de rouge. Ichigo jura avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, travaillant sur sa respiration pour se détendre.

Quel genre de mal le rongeait-il?

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible tout à coup, pourquoi ses membres se faisaient-ils si lourds tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient? Pourquoi se sentait-il continuellement écrasé, oppressé et impuissant? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme avant?

Ichigo soupira, la mort dans l'âme, avant de fermer les yeux. Réfléchir ne servait à rien, puisque de toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était exténué, bien qu'il ait dormit des heures durant pour récupérer, mais pouvait-on seulement le lui reprocher? Tous les récents évènements dans sa vie avait de quoi l'épuiser physiquement tout comme mentalement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'humain s'endormit ainsi, la tête calée contre le bord du bassin, se laissant happé par un sommeil profond et dépourvu de rêve.

- Ichigo? Ichigo?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et remua un peu en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber né à né avec Grimmjow, perché au dessus lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien seulement. L'Arrancar le regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

- T'en trouves d'ces endroits pour dormir toi...Plus le temps passe plus je m'dis que t'es un peu dérangé quand même hein...

Se moqua-t-il gentiment tandis que l'adolescent réalisait seulement qu'il était encore affalé sur les escaliers du bassin et totalement nu. Il rougit et peu et envoya la paume de sa main directement dans le nez de Grimmjow qui jura et se redressa.

- Hé! Pas la peine de m'agresser t'sais!

- Et toi de te moquer, j'ai pas fait exprès de m'endormir là ducon...

L'Arrancar grogna et lui envoya une serviette.

- Quoi qu'il en soit sors, tu vas choper froid. Je me demande si c'est pas d'jà fait d'ailleurs, t'as pas l'air très bien.

Ichigo ne commenta pas et il se hâta de sortir du bassin et de se sécher avant d'enfiler une nouvelle tenue blanche et de rejoindre Grimmjow qui était allé dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Hallibel ne t'a pas trop réprimandé?

- Nan, pas plus que ça...Tes blessures?

- Ça tiraille à peine.

- Tant mieux...

L'Arrancar attira le jeune homme vers lui, et ce-dernier vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, se mettant en position allongé sur le canapé. Décidément, Grimmjow était étonnement doux cette journée. Il laissa ses doigts courir entre les longues mèches oranges, heureux que le jeune homme soit encore en un seul morceau. Voyant qu'il commençait déjà à repiquer du nez, Grimmjow proposa d'aller se recoucher, et Ichigo murmura un vague "oui" avant de se lever et d'aller se jeter sur le lit, vite rejoint par son amant.

Le jour suivant, Nell vint comme promis pour jouer avec Ichigo qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tenir parole. La petite passa l'après midi à se plaindre que "Itsugo, t'es tout mouuuuuuuuu! Allez, du nerf!" et ce dernier avait finit par abandonner la partie de cache cache dans le château pour regagner les appartements de son amant, essuyant quelques autres quintes de toux dévastatrices et ignorant superbement la voix nasillarde qui commençait à se faire entendre durant quelques secondes des tréfonds de son esprit, bien que très faible. Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels le rouquin parvint tant bien que mal à dissimuler à son amant son état qui s'aggravait bien que les blessures causées par Noitra se remettaient superbement bien. Grimmjow s'était cependant étonné devant la capacité de son protégé à s'assoupir n'importe où n'importe quand ces derniers temps, particulièrement lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé profondément endormi dans la buanderie, adossé contre une machine à laver, ou encore dans les gradins du terrain d'entraînement. Le teint pâle et le regard fatigué du jeune humain ne lui avaient pas non plus échappé, à tel point qu'il lui demandait au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour s'il allait vraiment bien, mais Ichigo répondait toujours avec le même sourire.

- Oui, évidemment que ça va!

Mais cette nuit là, Grimmjow fut forcé d'admettre que son jeune protégé n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. En effet, alors que les deux hommes dormaient paisiblement -ou presque- dans l'énorme lit de l'Arrancar depuis une heure à peine, ce-dernier fut tiré de ses songes par un claquement de porte. Se réveillant en sursaut, il remarqua qu'Ichigo avait quitté la chambre et en se rendant dans le salon, il remarqua de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ichigo? Ça va?

Demanda-t-il tout en abaissant la poignée pour entrer, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que l'adolescent s'était enfermé dans la pièce.

- Ichigo? Ouvre-moi!

Appela-t-il encore une fois mais il n'entendit en retour que des toussotements violents et douloureux. Grimmjow sentit sa patience s'effriter et frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- Oï Kurosaki, ouvre cette putain de porte avant que je'la défonce et toi avec!

Face à l'avertissement charmant de son amant, Ichigo se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte et la déverrouilla pour permettre à l'autre homme d'entrer. Ce-dernier le trouva assis par terre, haletant, des cernes plus épaisses que jamais sous les yeux, le corps tremblant.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là?

- R-rien...ça va. Va... te coucher, d'accord?

- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule j'espère? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas bien alors que t'es aussi blanc que tes fringues, et...et c'est quoi tout ce sang bordel?!

Tonna l'Arrancar en remarquant de nombreuses tâches rouges sur la tenue du rouquin. Ce-dernier haussa les épaules tant bien que mal.

- J' sais pas...

Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, comme s'il pensait réellement que son interlocuteur allait en rester là. Le bleuté s'abaissa pour essayer de l'aider à se relever, mais le souffrant le repoussa violemment. Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de riposter car Ichigo venait de se précipiter la tête au dessus des toilettes, le corps secoué de spasmes, et Grimmjow pu remarquer qu'il crachait une quantité bien trop importante de sang pour que ça n'ait pas de conséquences. Le rouquin, tremblant, se leva et mouilla pour la énième fois son visage au lavabo, essuyant le sang sur son menton et tentant de ne pas paraître trop minable devant l'homme qu'il aimait. C'est alors que ses jambes le lâchèrent et l'Arrancar se précipita pour le retenir, l'aidant à s'assoir par terre.

- Putain Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le rouquin voulut répondre que ce n'était rien et que ça allait passer, mais il se plia en deux lorsqu'une nouvelle gerbe de sang passa ses lèvres et qu'il toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, sans réussir à placer un seul mot. Il leva un regard humide vers son amant, le suppliant silencieusement de le laisser seul avec sa douleur, et le Hollow tressaillit en remarquant qu'un des yeux d'Ichigo commençait à noircir à nouveau. C'en était assez pour Grimmjow, qui passa son bras par dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se relever et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé, là où l'humain se laissa choir. L'Arrancar lui donna une bassine pour qu'il puisse évacuer tout le sang dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'vais chercher Szayel, attends là.

- N-non...tu as vu l'heure? Ça...va aller je te dis!

Insista Ichigo mais l'Arrancar ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter et sortit en trombe dans le couloir. Par chance, ce fou d'octavo ne dormait jamais, trop occupé à se livrer à des expériences douteuses, et il apparut au côté de Grimmjow dans le salon quelques instants plus tard.

- Étrange...

Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme tremblant et blanc comme un linge, ce qui contrastait singulièrement avec la couleur écarlate du sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu permets?

Demanda Szayel lorsqu'il tâta son thorax pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ichigo voulut reculer et l'envoyer paître, mais un seul regard menaçant de Grimmjow suffit à le maintenir en place.

- Non, j'en suis sûr, reprit Szayel, son poumon s'est bien remis et cet écoulement de sang n'a rien à voir avec les blessures que lui a infligées Noitra...

- Alors c'est quoi?!

Demanda l'ancien sexta, agressif et sous tension.

- J'en ai aucune idée, il ne semble avoir aucune plaie qui aurait pu causer ça...Ça fait mal si j'appuie là?

Demanda Szayel en exerçant une pression sur le sternum du jeune homme puis sur ses poumons.

- Non...

- Et là?

- Non plus...

L'Arrancar fronça les sourcils, face à un dilemme.

- C'est intriguant...surtout cet œil...

- Quoi mon œil?

- Ichigo, il noircit...

L'intéressé tressaillit.

- Ichigo, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui te met dans cet état?

Le rouquin secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Évidemment qu'il avait une idée assez précise sur la question, mais il ne voulait pas la dire. Car si comme il le pensait, c'était une réaction inévitable de son corps face à la nature spirituelle de tout ce qui l'entourait, cela signifierait qu'il devrait retourner au Gensei pour recouvrer la santé. Et il ne voulait pas être séparé de Grimmjow! Ichigo avait parfaitement conscience que c'était un comportement imprudent et puéril, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas déjà partir. Et si l'atmosphère du Hueco Mundo avait réveillé ne serait-ce que très légèrement son Hollow intérieur, alors il y avait peut-être une infime chance pour qu'elle réveille le reste de ses pouvoirs, non?

- Hmm...Je vais me pencher sur la question, Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, fais en sorte que cet humain se repose beaucoup. Je vais y aller maintenant, d'accord?

Grimmjow acquiesça et accompagna Szayel à l'extérieur, et ils échangèrent encore quelques phrases sur un ton très sérieux, mais Ichigo ne put en distinguer un seul mot. Déjà, il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner, et il baissa les yeux lorsque l'Arrancar entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Il se haïssait pour causer tant de soucis à celui qu'il aimait.

- Tu vas retourner dormir, d'accord?

L'adolescent acquiesça et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit avant de se blottir sous les draps doux, tandis que l'Arrancar s'installait à côté de lui en position assise. Il caressa ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes pour aider le souffrant à s'endormir, les derniers mots de Szayel se répétant dans sa tête.

_"Je n'en suis absolument pas sûr, mais c'est la seule explication que je vois...Il se pourrait que ce soit le reishi qui l'affaiblisse à ce point, Grimmjow. Auquel cas tu devras le laisser partir...Quant à cet œil..."_

Pff, quelle connerie! Ichigo lui avait dit que la pression spirituelle pouvait certes lui faire perdre conscience momentanément, mais pas lui causer des dégâts importants. Alors pourquoi se retrouverait-il à vomir du sang à cause de cela? Le jeune homme lui aurait-il mentit? Lui cachait-il quelque chose? Grimmjow n'en savait rien, mais il savait qu'il devait vite trouver une solution avant que son petit protégé ne finisse par lui mourir dans les bras. Lorsque ce dernier s'endormit, l'Arrancar se leva, ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air. Il se posait trop de question et se faisait trop de soucis, et c'est pour cela qu'il décida de sortir à l'extérieur du château. Il partit dans le désert à la recherche de quelques hollows à mettre en pièces pour se changer les idées et se défouler.

Ce lourd sentiment de culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'incident avec Noitra. Il s'était reproché cent fois de l'avoir exposé à un tel danger, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de nombreuses blessures qu'Ichigo n'aurait jamais du se voir infliger. Mais si en plus de ça, la pression ambiante du Hueco Mundo lui causait tant de souffrances...et tout ça parce qu'il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas laissé là-bas?! Furieux contre lui-même et le monde entier, Grimmjow ne se priva pas de détruire chaque Hollow s'approchant à moins d'un kilomètre de lui, mais l'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait les dissuadait presque tous.

- Oh, ce n'est pas en massacrant tous ces Hollows que votre problème va s'arranger, Jaggerjack-san...

L'Arrancar se figea à l'entente de la voix chantante qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis se retourna pour apercevoir non loin de là un homme affublé d'un large bob vert et blanc, le visage dissimulé par un éventail.

- Z'êtes qui vous?

Demanda-t-il, agressif, n'appréciant aucunement qu'un parfait étranger vienne lui faire la leçon.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Urahara Kisuke, enchanté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'vous voulez?

- Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous désirez nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Je viens vous parler de Kurosaki-san.

A l'entente du nom de son amant, Grimmjow comprit que ce type n'était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles et il porta rapidement la main à son Zanpakuto.

- Si vous voulez l'emmener avec vous, j'pense pas qu'on va s'entendre...

Tonna l'ancien sexta, fusillant du regard le blond face à lui. Ce-dernier agita son éventail avec un sourire qui ne revenait décidément pas au Hollow.

- Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule, Jaggerjack-san. Quand bien même vous envisageriez de me battre, je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre moi. Et je ne viens pas récupérer Kurosaki-san par la force. Je suis certain que vous me le remettrez sans faire d'histoire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça? Et comment vous savez qu'il est ici?

Cracha Grimmjow, n'aimant définitivement pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Simple intuition je dirais...Je sais aussi que vous ne lui voulez pas de mal, mais...là n'est pas la question. Vous n'êtes pas aveugle et vous avez sans aucun doute réalisé que Kurosaki-san va mal, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?!

- C'est une évidence. Kurosaki-san n'est plus qu'un simple humain, un environnement comme le Hueco Mundo ne peut que lui être fatal je le crains...

- Fatal?

Le dénommé Urahara Kisuke prit un air sombre.

- Bien qu'il ait perdu ses pouvoirs, il possède encore des résidus infimes de reiatsu en lui. Et cet environnement trop riche en particules spirituelles est en train de le mettre sans dessous dessus. Je serais prêt à parier que son côté Hollow a déjà commencé à se réveiller...

- Et alors? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

- C'en est pourtant un! L'équilibre entre son côté Hollow et son côté humain se brise complètement, et cela risque d'avoir des effets désastreux sur son âme qui pourrait bien finir par disparaître complètement au profit de son côté hollow qui prendrait définitivement le dessus. Kurosaki-san n'a plus la force de supporter de telles variations dans son âme, et son enveloppe corporelle risque d'en pâtir.

- Oui...j'avais cru comprendre que quelqu'chose tournait pas rond, mais...

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça...Vous êtes nocifs pour lui.

- Ben voyons!

Pour qui ce type se prenait-il à le désigner de la sorte?!

- Jaggerjack-san, vous avez un reiatsu conséquent...Vous aurez beau le minimiser du mieux que vous le pouvez, il sera toujours présent et affectera Kurosaki-san. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très proches - ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux ronds!- et il est par conséquent continuellement exposé à votre pression spirituelle qui le ronge. Même s'il retourne au gensei, aussi longtemps que vous serez prêt de lui, il en souffrira. Et je pense ne pas exagérer en affirmant que cette exposition pourrait finir par le tuer...

Cette nouvelle heurta Grimmjow de plein fouet, et il en perdit les mots, assimilant difficilement les paroles de l'inconnu loufoque. Il était un poison pour Ichigo? Chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il le blessait un peu plus avec son reiatsu? Sa seule présence prolongée mettait sa vie en danger?! La cause de toutes ces crises et ces saignements, c'était...lui?! Ce que l'ancien sexta en comprenait, c'était qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec l'adolescent.

Jamais.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de croire cet homme au bob; il en avait assez vu pas plus tard que ce soir pour savoir que le rouquin souffrait énormément en ce moment et qu'il allait de mal en pis. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ça...N'avait-il aucun autre choix que de se séparer de lui? N'y avait-il aucune solution? L'Arrancar ne savait que faire. N'écouter que son désir et garder Ichigo à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt, ou lui sauver la vie mais devoir payer le prix de son absence? C'était pour ça qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de n'être qu'un bâtard froid et solitaire jusqu'à présent. C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne et n'avait connu que des histoires rapides. Pour éviter la souffrance que des sentiments amoureux finissaient inévitablement par engendrer. Il le savait pourtant, mais il s'était fait prendre au piège, et avait fini par apprécier l'ancien Shinigami plus que nécessaire. Il le payait désormais.

- Jaggerjack-san? Si vous comprenez, alors laissez-moi ramener Kurosaki-san sur le champ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En disant cela, le blond commença à marcher en direction du château, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la lame du zanpakuto de son interlocuteur caressa sa gorge. Grimmjow avait pris sa décision.

- Non.

- Non? Ne soyez pas déraisonnable, il doit vite rentrer avant que...

- J'ai dit non!

Le ton de Grimmjow était sans appel, et Urahara paru tendu pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevu.

- Mais enfin...

- T'façon vous aurez beau essayer, il ne vous suivra jamais. Quand j'ai silencieusement suggéré l'idée 'y a peu, il m'a dit qu'il r'tournerait pas au gensei même si je lui ordonnais et que j'pouvais me mettre un doigt où il pensait. Si vous connaissez Ichigo, vous devriez en être conscient, nan?

- Eh bien, son refus catégorique ne m'étonne absolument pas, mais je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il soit si vulgaire...

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire nerveux.

- Faut croire que j'ai un peu trop déteint sur lui...Mais non. Vous n'irez pas le chercher et je ne me répéterai pas.

Kisuke fusilla l'Arrancar du regard tandis que ce dernier le tenait toujours en joug.

- Vous allez le sacrifier, Jaggerjack-san? Vous allez le laisser mourir pour votre plaisir?

Demanda-t-il avec un calme platonique.

- Non...je le ramènerai moi-même.

* * *

Ok, je me déteste et je pars me cacher.

Désolée T_T


	28. Puisque tu es lâche - Surrounded

_Voilà voilà, la suite des tristes aventures de notre couple préféré. Après avoir écrit ceci, j'ai très envie de m'éclater la tête contre un mur tant je me hais. Mais vu que je me suis déjà fait un claquage à la hanche après avoir abusé des high kick contre mon sac de frappe, je me contente d'attendre vos commentaires qui à tout les coups me détruiront bien assez. Et je suis également désemparée: mes cheveux ne sont plus bleus, mais blancs. Merci le soleil et la baignade qui décolorent...(y)  
_

_D'ailleurs,** je vous remercie tous sincèrement pour les commentaires laissés au précédent chapitre, anonymes ou non, ils me font tous très plaisir!** Vous me donnez l'envie de continuer, et je regrette presque que cette fiction touche à sa fin...C'est un véritable plaisir d'écrire pour des lecteurs aussi géniaux!_

_J'ai été un peu surprise quand certain ont déclaré avoir pleuré, je ne considérais pas vraiment le chapitre comme triste, juste un peu cruel. Mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'il a suscité de telles émotions et j'espère que la suite vous plaira! _

_Pour écrire ce chapitre et me mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écouté tous les OST tristes de fairy tail en boucle. Honnêtement, pour moi Bleach restera à jamais le meilleur manga, mais niveau musique, fairy tail m'impressionne..._

_Nan, soyez pas trop méchant avec la gentille Tsumi-chan, elle y est pour rien T_T C'est Grimmjow, pas moi! **Et encore une fois, s'il-vous-plaît, commentez au maximum chers enfants!**  
_

_Tsumi_

**Warning: Ce chapitre contient du citron, mais rien de bien corsé.  
**

**_Chapitre 28: Puisque tu es lâche - Surrounded  
_**

* * *

_- Non, je le ramènerai moi-même._

La décision était dure à prendre et Grimmjow avait du mal à croire ses propres mots, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde se séparer de son protégé, mais c'était ça, ou...ou Ichigo finirait par succomber. Et il ne voulait pas ça! Il s'était juré de lui épargner de nouvelles souffrances, lui qui en avait déjà causées tant. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement plus sage de tuer dans l'œuf cette relation qui mènerait le rouquin à sa perte. Oui, c'était la seule chose à faire.

- Bien. Mais vous ne pourrez pas ouvrir de garganta sans vous faire repérer. J'en ouvrirai un qu'il pourra emprunter, mais nous devons convenir d'une heure. Je localiserai votre reiatsu pour l'ouvrir à cet endroit. Disons à deux heures du matin, c'est à dire dans une heure? Je pense qu'il faut agir vite...

- Non.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Pas tout d'suite. Demain.

- C'est que d'ici là...Chaque heure qu'il passe au Hueco Mundo...

- Il ira bien. Et j'veux passer cette dernière nuit avec lui...

L'Arrancar semblait avoir prononcé cette phrase plus pour lui-même que pour Urahara, et ce-dernier parut dans un premier temps étonné, avant de sourire et de soupirer.

- Mah, mah, ces jeunes...C'est dangereux, et-

- J'tiendrai compte d'aucune objection, vous fatiguez pas. Demain. Pas avant.

- Il faudra agir tôt alors, Jaggerjack-san, pour plus de discrétion...

- Six heure.

Sans attendre de confirmation, l'Arrancar rengaina Pantera et se déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre en sonido. Là, allongé dans le lit, le rouquin dormait profondément, et Grimmjow savait que son corps en avait plus que besoin. Il s'assit à côté de lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, se surprenant lui-même d'agir si humainement. Depuis quand s'était-il adoucit? Depuis quand était-il affectueux? Il ne l'avait même pas réalisé, mais qu'importe. Tout cela allait prendre fin sous peu, il ne reverrait plus jamais ce garçon, et pourrait à nouveau endosser son rôle de cynique violent. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision, alors pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui demander de partir?

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire de partir pour son bien et jamais il ne l'écouterait de toute manière. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devait procéder. Et pourtant...Pourquoi fallait-il que ce foutu cœur dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'à présent se serre autant lorsqu'il regardait ce visage endormi qui ne semblait pourtant en rien paisible? Pourquoi avait-il envie de figer le temps pour garder à jamais cet humain à ses côtés? C'était quoi, cette douleur dans sa poitrine, et pourquoi sa gorge s'asséchait ainsi? Il devait se faire une raison et se résigner à l'abandonner. Pour son bien.

- Ichigo...

L'intéressé remua vaguement en dormant, fronçant les sourcils et marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Son sommeil n'était de toute évidence pas des plus paisibles, et il fut interrompu brusquement par une violente quinte de toux. L'humain se redressa d'un bon, se cognant contre l'Arrancar, et reprit rapidement son souffle.

- Oh Grimmjow, désolé!

Le rouquin se répandit en excuse avec un sourire niais digne de Orihime tout en massant son front douloureux qui avait heurté le crâne dur de son amant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi au juste ce-dernier était-il penché au dessus de lui pendant qu'il dormait alors qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin? En voyant l'air sombre de l'Arrancar, le sourire d'Ichigo disparut et son froncement de sourcils habituel revint à la charge.

- Grimmjow? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Celui ci marqua un temps de pause durant lequel il observa sans retenu le jeune homme, appréciant malgré l'obscurité sa chevelure atypique, ses yeux inquiets, et dévorant ses formes. Il était si unique, ce jeune homme...Devait-il réellement renoncer à lui? Il haussa les épaules tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'afficher un air décontracté.

- Oui, ça va...

Mentit-il tout en se glissant à son tour sous les draps après s'être déshabillé. Le jeune rouquin n'attendit pas d'y être invité pour aller se coller contre son amant, savourant la sensation de leur peaux brûlantes en contact. Grimmjow ne se plaignit pas, l'enlaçant et l'attirant encore plus prêt de lui, venant cueillir ses lèvres. Qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais devoir le lâcher, et pourtant...

Lui seul en avait conscience, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, qu'ils s'enlaçaient, que leurs langues dansaient...La dernière fois que ses mains masculines exploraient ce corps pourtant fait pour résonner avec le sien, la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le posséder et que leur cœurs battraient à l'unisson. C'était tellement injuste! S'il l'avait pu, Grimmjow aurait voulu prendre soin de ce corps pour d'innombrables nuits encore, et se réveiller aussi souvent que possible avec ce trésor à ses côtés. Et à la simple pensée que cette nuit était la toute dernière, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les heures qui leur restaient étaient désormais comptées au nombre de cinq, mais elles leur appartenaient néanmoins! Ces dernières heures, bien que trop peu, étaient tout ce qu'il leur restait. Mais ils étaient encore libres d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive et sonne le glas de leur séparation. Et Jaggerjack n'avait pas l'intention de les gaspiller à se morfondre, non. Il se hâta de donner plus de profondeur à leur baiser, embrassant son amant avec tous ses sentiments si contradictoires, allant de l'amour blessé à la colère en passant par la frustration et la passion. Il laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans les longs cheveux roux en bataille, dont les mèches rebelles lui rappelaient les siennes. Il se hissa à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui gémit lorsqu'il effleura ses blessures, laissant sa langue vagabonder dans le cou délicat de son amant tandis que leur membre respectif commençait à réagir au contact intime.

Il ne lui dirait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Grimmjow savourait la présence de cet autre corps, essayant de ne pas penser, refoulant au plus profond de son esprit le fait que c'était véritablement la dernière fois. La dernière fois que sa langue retraçait ainsi les contours du torse svelte d'Ichigo, la dernière fois qu'il suçotait sa peau sucrée et qu'il triturait ses mamelons durcis. La dernière fois que sa main pouvait explorer chaque recoin de son corps dénudé, procurant des frissons de plaisir et d'excitations au plus jeune. La dernière fois qu'il prenait en bouche la verge gonflée de plaisir de son amant, savourant de l'entendre gémir son nom, heureux d'avoir un tel contrôle sur le rouquin. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela ait une fin un jour. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter de ne plus avoir à ses côtés ce petit bijou qu'il s'était procuré de force mais dont il savait les sentiments désormais réciproques, ce qui rendait la séparation encore plus douloureuse. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir là-dessus, aussi fort et déterminé soit-il. C'était le quitter ou le laisser mourir. Certainement aurait-il opté pour la seconde option il y a quelque temps, mais cela lui était maintenant impossible.

Alors il se contenterait de le posséder une dernière fois puis le laisserait aller, ravalant sa tristesse.

- Dis-moi si je te brusque...

Ichigo acquiesça, les yeux fermés et les joues rosies, serrant la mâchoire à l'intrusion d'un premier doigt. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de se laisser faire de la sorte, mais les premières secondes étaient toujours désagréables. Une fois détendu et correctement préparé par son amant, l'adolescent lui fit signe qu'il n'attendait plus que lui, faisant fi de la pression exercée sur ses diverses blessures. Les caresses sensuelles de Grimmjow avait suffit à le mettre dans tous ses états, et il se moquait bien de la douleur s'il pouvait avoir le plaisir de ne faire rapidement qu'un avec le Hollow. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant l'homme qu'il aimait s'introduire dans son intimité, mordant sa main pour ne pas gémir indécemment. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Grimmjow, dans lesquels on pouvait lire un désir palpitant et une certaine...tristesse? L'adolescent mit cette illusion sur le compte de la pénombre, tandis que la main de l'ancien sexta venait saisir la sienne pour l'ôter de sa bouche. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, ce-dernier susurra.

- Laisse moi t'entendre pour cette fois, Ichigo...

_Pour cette toute dernière fois. _L'intéressé était bien incapable de résister à une voix si érotique et mit sa fierté au placard tandis que son plaisir se manifestait sous forme sonore. Il aimait par dessus tout être si proche de Grimmjow, sentir son odeur si caractéristique se mêler à leur respiration haletante tandis que ses cheveux bleus venaient caresser son visage. Il aimait par dessus tout les légers gémissements qui passaient les lèvres si appétissantes de l'Arrancar tandis que son visage se concentrait sous l'effort. Il aimait par dessus tout également se savoir le centre de son attention, et ne se gardait plus de faire entendre son plaisir à qui le voulait lorsque son amant heurtait sa prostate, ses mouvements experts toujours plus rapides. Et il ne manquait pas d'entrer dans la danse, laissant onduler son bassin qui venait cogner contre celui de Grimmjow, tentant de réprimer quelques grimaces lorsque la pression exercée sur ses blessures devenait trop forte. Il ne voulait pas que l'Arrancar doive le ménager et se retenir, mais ce dernier sembla néanmoins le réaliser car Ichigo sentit ses mouvements ralentir. Tant pis, ils auraient bien d'autres nuits pour brûler toute leur énergie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car l'adolescent était loin d'imaginer qu'il vivait ce moment magique de complicité ultime avec l'homme qu'il aimait pour la dernière fois. Pour la putain de dernière fois. Et c'était sûrement parce que Grimmjow le savait, lui, que le contact lui parut plus intense et transportant que jamais.

- G-grimmjow!

Les vas et viens s'étaient certes fait plus lents mais avaient gagné en profondeur, Grimmjow faisant tout son possible pour que chacun de ses mouvements atteignent le point sensible du jeune homme tandis que lui-même s'extasiait de la sensation procurée par l'étroitesse d'Ichigo. C'était leur dernière fois, et elle se devait d'être magique. L'Arrancar mettait tous ses sentiments dans la tâche, ne manquant pas d'embrasser avec passion le jeune homme comblé. Les deux corps bouillants glissaient l'un par rapport à l'autre dans un rythme délicat et sensuel, ponctué par les vocalises du jeune humain proche de l'extase. Son partenaire était d'ailleurs dans le même état, mordillant furieusement le lobe du rouquin et sentant sa délivrance proche, ses mains appuyant avec force sur les hanches masculines qui gesticulaient sous lui pour approfondir toujours plus le contact extatique. Il en voulait toujours plus, l'amener toujours plus proche de lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Et s'ils avaient pu se fondre l'un dans l'autre, nulle doute qu'ils l'auraient fait, pour ne plus jamais avoir à se quitter. Grimmjow ralentit encore le rythme, voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, faisant languir son partenaire. Car une fois que leur amour se serait consumé pour la nuit, ils ne recommenceraient plus. Plus jamais. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait ainsi le droit de goûter au jeune homme...L'Arrancar vint à nouveau attaquer la bouche de l'ancien Shinigami, mordillant sa lèvre et caressant sa langue, tentant de s'imprégner de son goût exquis. Il voulait tout mémoriser pour ne jamais oublier, et tentait de graver dans son esprit le timbre des gémissements d'Ichigo, qui répétait son nom comme un mantra dont il ne pouvait se lasser. Il voulait se rappeler à jamais de la manière dont il entrouvrait la bouche lorsqu'il haletait, ou encore dont il mordillait ses lèvres lorsque le plaisir devenait trop intense tandis qu'il faisait onduler son bassin. Il voulait tout mémoriser pour que jamais les souvenirs de ce moments ne se perdent.

C'est dans un concert de gémissements et de cris de délivrance que les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme, Grimmjow se libérant à l'intérieur de l'adolescent qui tressaillit en sentant le liquide chaud couler en lui. Pour la dernière fois. L'Arrancar s'allongea à nouveau à côté d'Ichigo, réalisant à peine que _ça avait été la dernière fois_ et ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur en voyant ce dernier retourner la pièce en râlant pour trouver des mouchoirs et essuyer sa propre semence qui coulait le long de sa hanche, pour son grand malheur. Une fois la tâche accomplie, le rouquin rejoignit le Hollow dans le lit et ce-dernier l'attira dans un câlin trop doux pour qu'il ne cache rien. Mais Ichigo, exténué par ses blessures et le reiatsu, ne le remarqua pas. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, l'Arrancar se demandant silencieusement quelle conduite tenir. Devait-il lui dire maintenant? Lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix et que dans quelques heures, il le ramènerait à Karakura? Ou bien le laisser dans l'ignorance et le mettre devant le fait accompli? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il refuserait catégoriquement...Mais ça ne coutait rien de tenter de parler et d'être honnête.

- Ichigo, il faut que je te dise...

Aucune réponse ne vint, et Grimmjow réalisa que le jeune homme s'était déjà endormi. Etait-il si affaibli? Et lui n'arrangeait rien, à se coller ainsi contre le gamin...L'autre type étrange lui avait pourtant expliqué que sa simple présence l'affectait. Grimmjow s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser. C'était un baiser doux, un baiser timide, non retourné et pourtant plein d'amour. L'ultime baiser, le dernier, le plus important et pourtant le plus court. L'Arrancar décida de s'éloigner en remarquant la respiration irrégulière et difficile du rouquin, ayant du mal à digérer le fait qu'il puisse être à ce point nocif pour Ichigo et qu'il ne l'ait même pas remarqué plus tôt. Il crut entendre le jeune homme respirer plus facilement une fois qu'il eut passé la porte de la chambre après s'être habillé, et il referma cette dernière derrière lui.

- C'est dégueulasse...P'tain!

Se plaignit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé, croisant les jambes et les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui maintenant? Incapable d'avoir celui qu'il aimait et incapable de s'en séparer. C'était pathétique, indigne de Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Et pourtant...il en venait presque à en regretter le jour où il avait décidé d'épargner le rouquin pour en faire sa propriété. La vie aurait été tellement plus facile s'il s'était contenté de l'achever sans faire d'histoires ce jour là! S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux...Comme si il était le genre d'homme à aimer! Pour une fois qu'il était prêt à mettre sa nature de Hollow de côté pour se consacrer à quelque chose de plus humain, c'était cette-même nature qui le lui interdisait.

Pendant de nombreuses heures, Grimmjow cogita, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, redoutant l'échéance qui approchait. Le temps n'était pas une force contre laquelle on pouvait lutter, zanpakuto et libération ou non. Ce n'était même pas une force à vrai dire; c'était un dictat, une vérité absolue que l'on ne pouvait remettre en cause ou nier. Et sa nature immatérielle ne rendait ce temps que plus insaisissable. _Le temps._ Il en avait pourtant plein devant lui, lui qui était un Hollow et vivrait tant que son âme ne serait pas détruite. Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir ce temps? Qu'en faire s'il était seul et n'avait personne avec qui le partager? Ces questions n'avaient jamais frôlé son esprit auparavant, mais il comprenait désormais mieux Ichigo que jamais. Le temps. C'était pour le temps qu'il s'était battu et était venu au Hueco Mundo. Pour recouvré le temps qui avait été volé à son amie. Et il s'était laissé blesser à de nombreuses reprises pour arriver _à temps_. Tout tournait autour du temps! Il était cette infamie qui allait les séparer cette nuit, car plus il avançait et plus Ichigo faiblissait.

Grimmjow haïssait le temps, seule et unique chose à laquelle il devait se soumettre. Et comme pour le narguer et malgré toutes ses supplications, les aiguilles continuaient de tourner et les heures de filer. Quand devrait-il réveiller Ichigo? Devait-il lui expliquer ou le pousser simplement dans le garganta une fois que ce dernier apparaîtrait? Allait-il avoir assez de volonté? Quels mots devraient-ils utiliser? Toute cette réflexion lui donnait mal à la tête, et il s'imagina une dizaine de dialogues différents, sans qu'aucun ne lui convienne. Quoi qu'il fasse, ça allait mal se passer, c'était une évidence! Des adieux forcés n'étaient pas quelque chose qui pouvaient correctement se dérouler. Sentant une boule de stress se former dans son ventre, Grimmjow leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'horloge. Les aiguilles indiquaient cinq heure et quarante minutes, et l'Arrancar les réduit en morceau de rage. Mais il était l'heure...Dans vingt minutes, un garganta s'ouvrirait et Ichigo devrait y disparaître. La mort dans l'âme, Grimmjow se leva et prit la direction de la chambre où dormait celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir partir. Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ichigo, catastrophé, traversa la pièce en courant pour se jeter au-dessus des toilettes dans la salle de bain, crachant à nouveau plus de sang que raisonnable. Il avait cependant pris le temps d'enfiler son shihakusho blanc, ne désirant certainement pas courir nu dans le salon. Grimmjow sentit son cœur s'affoler à la vue du jeune homme suffoquant, et en oublia presque son but premier, pensant à aller chercher Szayel. Mais il n'avait pas le _temps! _Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour, mais ne vint pas l'aider, il ne devait pas l'aider. Car il venait de trouver la solution. Ce serait dur, de toute évidence, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le rôle. Cependant, il se devait d'essayer. Pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Rassemblant tout son courage, il prit une grande inspiration.

- Oï Ichigo, t'vas survivre?

Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, masquant son inquiétude grandissante. L'intéressé acquiesça vaguement sans pour autant réussir à prononcer un seul mot, commençant littéralement à vomir du sang, plus blanc que jamais. Ce n'était pas bon du tout! Ses crises étaient de plus en plus fortes, et s'il restait ici plus longtemps...S'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte, Grimmjow toisa l'humain et croisa les bras. Il fallait agir vite.

- Bordel, t'vas faire ça pendant combien de temps encore?

- C'est pas comme si j'faisais exprès!

Lâcha l'humain entre deux toux qui le plièrent en deux. Il faisait vraiment mal au cœur dans cet état, et l'Arrancar tenta d'ignorer cette irrépressible envie de le soutenir. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer s'il voulait avoir une chance d'arranger les choses. Après avoir évacué près d'un demi litre de sang devant un Grimmjow médusé et regrettant de l'avoir gardé assez longtemps ici pour en être arrivé là, Ichigo réussit à reprendre sa respiration. Il passa sa tête sous l'eau pour se rafraichir et calmer les spasmes de son corps, lorsqu'une phrase prononcée un peu trop froidement l'interpella.

- J'en ai marre.

Avait dit l'Arrancar avec un masque ennuyé, sans prendre de détour. Le rouquin se retourna vers lui, la mine hébétée.

- Aaah...Je suis désolé pour ça Grimmjow, mais c'est pas de ma faute et-

- Oui, je sais ça!

Le coupa Grimmjow tout en faisant un geste de moulinet de la main.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça commence à me gaver, Ichigo. Si t'as l'intention de crever, sois gentil et fais-le ailleurs.

Ces quelques mots firent plus de mal à l'humain qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. L'ancien Shinigami eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre, ou de passer sous une douche glacée.

- "Si t'as l'intention de crever, sois gentil et fais-le ailleurs"...?

Répéta-t-il stupéfait, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il avait entendu et donner une réalité à ces mots qu'il ne voulait pas croire. Grimmjow se surprit d'avoir pu dire une telle chose, les mots prenant réellement sens une fois prononcés par Ichigo. C'était radical, et bien que c'était très difficile pour lui de dire une telle chose qu'il ne pensait absolument pas, il était sûr de son effet. Il en était certain, c'était la meilleur option, c'était ce qui ferait le moins mal à la longue.

- Ouais, t'as bien compris.

- Mais...mais tu t'fou de ma gueule là?

C'était une blague, non? Pourquoi était-il si cassant tout à coup, sans aucune raison apparente? Ichigo sonda le regard de son amant à la recherche d'une trace d'humour -d'aussi mauvais goût soit-elle- mais se heurta à des orbes azurs totalement indifférents à son sort et profondément...agacés.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'fixer comme ça putain?

- R-rien! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tout à coup tu...

- Je quoi? Ça t'arrive jamais d'en avoir marre de quelque chose peut-être? J'ai essayé de rester calme jusqu'à présent parce que je pensais que ça passerait, mais je vois bien que non et ça me tape sur les nerfs. C'est énervant de te voir toujours en train de cracher tes poumons et de t'endormir comme une loque partout! T'es pas à la nurserie, t'es au Hueco Mundo. Bordel, t'en as pas marre d'être aussi faible?!

Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la tirade, affichant une expression de profond désarroi. Si Grimmjow essayait de le secouer ou quoi que ce soit, il était bien trop direct! Et son regard ne semblait pas rire. L'humain déglutit, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Devait-il s'écraser et attendre que la tempête passe ou riposter? Il voulait bien admettre que son état soit handicapant et un léger frein à leur relation, mais de là à tout lui cracher au visage de la sorte. Bien, choix numéro deux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me reproches ça tout d'un coup?!

- Parce que ça y est, j'en ai ma claque et j'supporterai pas cette situation plus longtemps!

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire que je sois malade, t'es absent la plupart du temps et je ne te demande aucune aide!

Le ton d'Ichigo était tout aussi dur que celui de Grimmjow, tout deux résignés à en démordre. L'ancien Shinigami ne comprenait pas ce changement radical dans le comportement de l'homme qui l'embrassait quelques heures auparavant et il était bien décidé à se défendre.

- Ce que ça m'fait? Ça m'fait que j'peux plus t'pilloner comme je veux sans risquer qu'tu me claques dans les bras, et j'vois pas l'interêt à ça!

L'humain s'était préparé à riposter, mais il fut glacé par les paroles cruelles de son interlocuteur. Grimmjow était-il vraiment ce genre de personne? Ne pensait-il qu'à le "pilloner"? Ce-dernier se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé dire une telle chose et crut mourir en voyant les yeux écarquillés du rouquin qui le fixait dans une expression d'horreur et de douleur. Bien, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

- C'est...c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Grimmjow?

Son assurance semblait s'être évanouie et sa voix étouffée laissait deviner que sa gorge était certainement encore plus serrée que celle de l'Arrancar. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait! L'ancien sexta l'aimait et s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait soutenu durant sa convalescence. Mais si Ichigo pouvait y croire, alors il partirait sans regret, et c'était le mieux pour lui.

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que j'gagnerais à te mentir? P'tain Ichigo, tu crois que je t'ai emmené ici pour quoi, pour admirer tes beaux yeux p'têtre? J'dois admettre que t'as un sacré bon cul que j'prends plaisir à trouer, mais ça s'arrête là. Alors si j'peux même plus te baiser vu ton état, tu sers à quoi, tu peux me le dire?

Ichigo mit plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler les paroles de l'autre, ne pouvant toujours pas y croire, ses bras pendant lascivement le long de son corps immobilisé. Bien sûr, il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'amant fleur bleu et qu'il ne vivrait pas une histoire de compte de fées, mais tout de même! Il ne pouvait pas non plus être un tel salop, c'était bien de trop! L'humain était certain d'avoir senti plus qu'une simple histoire physique derrière tout ça. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait des sentiments dans leurs étreintes. Et il était horriblement blessé par les paroles de son amant, se sentant réduit à l'état d'objet. Si c'était une blague, elle devait cesser immédiatement, car elle n'avait vraiment rien de drôle!

- Je n'peux pas le croire, Grimmjow. Arrête tout de suite de te payer ma tête...Si c'était vraiment juste ça, alors pourquoi tu m'aurais aidé quand ces types m'ont attaqué à la sortie de boîte? Ou sauvé de Noitra?

- Parce qu'en plus d'être faible et inutile, t'es con maintenant? J'partage pas ma proie, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, pauvre p'tite princesse.

- Je...je...!

L'humain crut sentir son cœur exploser et Grimmjow eut bien du mal à supporter le regard de l'adolescent, faisant en sorte de paraître le plus froid possible. Il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il disait, et le simple fait de prononcer de telles atrocités lui écorchait la langue, mais il le fallait. L'ancien Shinigami commençait à douter. Était-ce possible que l'Arrancar se soit réellement joué de lui? Non! Il ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire! Il n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux d'un tel type sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, lorsqu'on y repensait, il l'avait presque tué à de nombreuses reprises, et avait souvent été violent avec lui. Peut-être était-ce réellement vrai. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de se venger et de jouer avec les autres. Ichigo serra les poings à s'en craquer les doigts, ne sachant que croire, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Tirer un trait sur cette histoire lui paraissait impossible...! Grimmjow remarqua que l'humain était indécis, et décida de le fixer sur ses idées. Si seulement il pouvait tout gober, le haïr et partir...

- Bien, vu que t'as pas l'air de comprendre...

L'Arrancar avait pris sa voix la plus glaçante qu'il avait en réserve et s'était approché d'Ichigo. Il saisit son menton tremblant du bout de ses doigts, approchant déraisonnablement près ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme qui déglutit. Le rouquin voulut reculer mais Grimmjow le bloqua, plantant son regard féroce dans le sien, perdu.

- Dis-moi, Kurosaki. Est-ce que j't'ai dit "Je t'aime" ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois?

Les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent encore plus large à l'entente de cette phrase et il repoussa violemment le Hollow qui lui sourit sadiquement, fier de son coup. Non, il ne lui avait jamais dit "Je t'aime", pas une seule fois, pas même pendant ces moments où tout l'indiquait. C'était pourtant le cas, mais il n'était tout simplement pas le genre de personne à avouer ses sentiments. Il les vivait, un point c'est tout. Et pour une fois, ce fait jouait en sa faveur. Il vit l'étonnement dans le regard de l'humain se muer en colère mêlée de tristesse tandis qu'il réalisait tout ce que ces paroles signifiaient. Il marchait, ce serait bientôt bon. Mais s'arrêter là ne serait pas assez.

- Et oui, Kurosaki. Je n'sais pas c'que tu t'es imaginé mais t'as tout faux. P'tain, ça m'apprendra à baiser pendant trop longtemps la même chienne. Après, c'est vraiment trop la galère pour s'en débaras- AOUH!

Grimmjow, trop occupé à jouer son rôle et à choisir les mots les plus blessants qu'il pouvait trouver pour être sûr que l'ancien Shinigami le haïrait, n'avait absolument pas prévu le coup de poing qui venait de s'abattre sur sa mâchoire, répandant un âcre goût de sang dans sa bouche. Mission accomplie. Finalement, le jeune homme n'avait pas été si dur à mettre hors de lui, et l'Arrancar se glaça un instant en remarquant le regard haineux dardé sur lui. Son cœur se serra en imaginant l'ampleur de la souffrance que devait ressentir son bien aimé en ce moment même, et il en était l'unique fautif. Pourquoi était-il seulement bon à lui faire du mal?! Au moins, cette fois serait la dernière, et après cela Ichigo pourrait à nouveau couler des jours heureux sans qu'il soit là pour le mettre en danger. Grimmjow aussi souffrait d'avoir le mauvais rôle et de devoir se faire haïr de celui qu'il aurait aimé choyer! Se reprenant assez vite pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa propre douleur, l'Arrancar massa sa joue avant de décocher son mythique sourire sadique au jeune homme.

- Bah tu vois qu't'as encore de la force quand tu veux!

- Ferme là, Teme!

- Oooh, tout de suite les grands mots. C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre si t'es déçu ou j'sais pas quoi. J't'ai jamais rien promis! Mais t'inquiète pas Kurosaki, avec une allure de salope comme la tienne tu trouveras vite quelqu'un doute pour -

- Va te faire foutre! T'es qu'un enfoiré!

L'ancien sexta encaissa le coup qui vint se loger dans son ventre sans broncher et sans riposter. Il se haïssait déjà assez pour tout ce qu'il disait, jamais il n'irait jusqu'à frapper Ichigo en retour, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter! Il lui avait assez fait de mal ainsi, et ce n'était pas utile d'outrepasser les limites. Pourtant, il savait que ces mots durs étaient nécessaires. Et à en juger par l'expression de fureur qu'arborait l'adolescent, ils avaient fait leur effet et il le maudirait sans aucun doute pour le prochain siècle, ne cherchant jamais à le revoir. Rapidement encore une fois, Grimmjow se hâta de reprendre son air de salopard averti, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Pour son bien.

- Bah, de nous deux, c'est plutôt toi qui t'fait foutre. 'Fin j'dis ça j'dis rien...Mais si tu le prends ainsi j't'en prie, tires-toi. J'ai pas besoin d'une pute en arrêt maladie ici.

Sur cette dernière phrase bien sentie, Grimmjow enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches et tourna le dos au jeune homme stupéfié dont la mâchoire manqua de tomber au sol. "Une pute en arrêt maladie?" C'était ainsi que Grimmjow le voyait? Il n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'un objet sexuel qu'il jetait une fois usé? Ichigo ne pouvait pas y croire, et il ne pouvait pas considérer comme réelle la trop grande douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine d'un coup sec à l'entente de cette appellation. "Une pute". Ni plus ni moins. L'humain sentit ses jambes flageoler et crut pendant un instant qu'elles allaient le laisser tomber. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était vidé de toutes émotions. Pendant quelques instants, il n'avait plus rien ressenti d'autre qu'un immense vide, doutant même de sa propre existence. Puis était venue la douleur, prédatrice, le prenant à la gorge et au cœur. L'adolescent comprit que cette expression idiote qui disait "avoir mal au cœur" n'était pas une métaphore, car il sentait réellement ce dernier se serrer douloureusement, comme si quelqu'un l'écrasait dans son poing. Quelle douleur horrible! Quelle sensation infâme que celle d'être abandonnée et traitée de la sorte! Était-ce là tout ce qu'il valait? Ne méritait-il rien de mieux? Ichigo ne le savait même pas. C'est après cette tornade de questions que le sentiment de dénis fit son entrée. Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. C'était trop horrible pour être réel, alors il y avait certainement une explication à tout cela, et il la trouverait.

Grimmjow quant à lui dut lutter pour ne pas s'éclater la tête contre un mur et pria que l'adolescent obtempère et décide de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas accourir dans sa direction, alors que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière, le tirant dans une étreinte puissante. Depuis quand le gamin avait-il recouvré autant d'énergie? L'Arrancar tressaillit en sentant le corps du jeune homme trembler contre le sien et son souffle précipité dans son cou. Les mains du jeune homme avait saisit les pans de sa veste blanche ouverte sur son torse et les serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, refusant catégoriquement de le laisser partir.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Commença Ichigo d'une voix tremblotante, refoulant visiblement quelques sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater dans un à l'autre.

- Je ne te crois pas, Grimmjow!

L'interpellé retint sa respiration quelques instants, avant de soupirer profondément. Pourquoi est-ce que ce jeune devait-il être aussi obstiné encore après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il foutait tout en l'air en le tentant de la sorte? Ichigo lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à nier l'évidence ni pourquoi il avait si instinctivement refusé de laisser le Hollow partir en l'enlaçant. Pourquoi avait-il tellement besoin de sa présence?! L'adolescent se trouvait pathétique pour cela.

- Ichigo...

Un silence pesant les enveloppa un instant, tandis que Grimmjow se faisait violence pour mettre fin à cette étreinte. S'il le laissait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus se coller à lui, plus jamais il ne serait capable de le chasser et il aurait fait tout ses efforts pour rien! Il ne devait pas succomber! Tentant le tout pour le tout, Grimmjow se dégagea et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme, avant de lui retourner la gifle de sa vie. Une gifle si forte que le jeune homme en perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillées.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Kurosaki! Tonna Grimmjow, à présent réellement en colère. Rien d'autre qu'un putain d'idiot! Le plus gros abruti que j'ai jamais connu! Tu fais toujours tout de travers, tu ne réalises jamais rien et tu fonces toujours tête baissée mais tu te ramasses sans cesse au final. C'est comme avoir essayé de tenir tête à Noitra alors que t'es juste bon à te faire éclater! Tu réalises jamais quand ce serait mieux pour toi d'abandonner, et là, c'est le cas! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas à la fin?! J'sais pas c'qu'on vous apprend dans le monde des humains, mais t'as vraiment rien dans la tête! Elle est complétement vide, dépourvue de cerveau et de capacités de réflexion! T'as rien à attendre de moi, tu comprends ça? RIEN. Et j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, c'est clair? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ou je ne sais quoi. T'es un bon coup, un super coup même, c'est pour ça que j't'ai amené ici. Pour avoir ton cul à porter de main, mais rien d'autre! Alors me fais pas répéter mille fois et dégage d'ici une bonne fois pour toute, au lieu de te faire du mal comme un abruti à persévérer alors que t'as rien à gagner à nier l'évidence. J'veux plus t'voir, alors contente toi d'aller te faire troncher ailleurs ou de crever gentiment où ça te plaira, mais pas ici!

Le jeune homme, toujours assis au sol et une main sur sa joue où on discernait clairement la marque rouge d'une main, n'arrivait pas à y croire et resta bouche bée. C'était...ce monologue était...trop. Trop direct, trop dur, trop...plausible, peut-être? Il n'avait vraiment aucun autre choix que d'y croire, n'est-ce pas? Alors cet homme s'était vraiment joué de lui depuis le début? C'était obligé. S'il l'avait aimé, il n'aurait jamais été capable de lui dire toute ces choses. Et c'est justement pour cela que Grimmjow avait osé le gifler et lui dire autant de choses horribles. Parce que même si c'était dur à faire, il savait qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'y croire, blessé plus que de raison. C'était dur, et Grimmjow cru qu'il allait abandonner et se jeter sur son amant pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il vit de quelle manière sa lèvre tremblait et sa respiration s'accélérait. Mais heureusement, il ne pleurait pas. Ça, le sexta n'aurait jamais pu l'endurer.

Non, il ne pleurait pas. Ichigo ne voulait pas pleurer. Il avait été suffisamment humilié pour le restant de ses jours, et il ne lâcherait pas une seule larme pour un enfoiré tel que Grimmjow! En ce moment même, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était lui rendre toute sa haine et le faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait. Lui qui le toisait de nouveau avec son sourire narquois. Non sans difficulté, le rouquin se releva, sans jamais lâcher des yeux l'homme face à lui. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il fit quelque pas dans sa direction, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Son regard était fermé et il faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa tristesse, ne voulant pas passer pour une fille émotive devant l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le blessait.

- Grimmjow. Tu n'es qu'un connard.

Ledit connard ne releva pas, soutenant le regard du rouquin. Ce-dernier n'apprécia d'ailleurs pas ce manque de réaction, le saisissant par les épaules et le secouant avec ce qui lui restait de force.

- Tu n'entends pas, Grimmjow?! Tu n'es qu'un connard. Un putain de connard, un enfoiré, un salop! T'as vraiment fait que jouer avec moi? Dis?! Réponds-moi!...

L'absence de réponse blessa encore plus le jeune homme qu'un signe affirmatif.

- Tu...tu n'es qu'un lâche!

L'Arrancar voulait bien tout entendre et essuyer la colère justifiée de l'humain, mais le dernier mot était de trop. Grimmjow n'était pas un lâche, et ce qu'il était en train de faire pour Ichigo était certainement la chose la plus courageuse qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Renier ses propres sentiments et sa douleur, laisser ses envies de côté, endosser le mauvais rôle et tout prendre sur lui pour permettre à l'homme qu'il aimait de partir sans regret et de vivre...Il n'accepterait pas qu'on le traite de lâche!

- Lâche? J'peux savoir qui a sauvé ton p'tit cul je sais pas combien de fois?! Je n'suis pas lâche, Kurosaki!

Décréta-t-il en ôtant avec force les mains crispées du jeune homme de ses épaules, avant d'éviter un énième coup de poing de sa part. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait que trois minutes. Il n'allait jamais réussir à se débarrasser de lui à temps.

- Bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens...

Déclara-t-il avant d'empoigner le jeune homme par les cheveux et de le jeter sans ménagement sur le canapé, prenant soin de ne pas le cogner au passage. Il était suffisamment faible comme ça, il n'allait pas en rajouter.

- T'sais, si tu cherches à m'énerver t'vas me trouver Kurosaki, mais ça risque de pas t'plaire...

D'un air menaçant, Grimmjow vint s'installer à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui tenta encore une fois de le frapper, ne trouvant aucune autre alternative pour évacuer toute la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Calmement mais fermement, l'Arrancar enserra les poignets du jeune homme et attrapa prestement la ceinture de son propre hakama pour les lier et les ramener au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Le temps pressait, et l'ancien sexta se hâta de commencer à délier le haut du shihakusho d'Ichigo. Ce-dernier arrêta immédiatement de se débattre, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux.

- Grimmjow? Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Tu m'as cherché, nan?

Sans attendre de réponse et en lui adressant un sourire carnassier, l'Arrancar laissa courir sa main valide sur le torse d'Ichigo, avant de descendre et de jouer avec sa ceinture en tissu d'un air entendu.

- A-arrête tes conneries et lâche moi tout de suite, ou...

- Ou? Tu vas crier?

Comprenant qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour le traumatiser et le dissuader de rester plus longtemps, Grimmjow délia la ceinture et glissa sa main sous le shihakusho, caressant du bout des doigts une zone dangereuse.

- Putain, Grimmjow!

La peur commençait à poindre dans le voix du jeune homme qui ne pouvait cependant pas croire que l'Arrancar lui ferait ça. Il ne le ferait pas, n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas comme ça, pas ce genre de personne. Mais est-ce qu'il le connaissait réellement? Au vu des derniers instants, Ichigo remettait en doute tout ce qu'il avait cru comprendre du sexta, et il réalisa à quel point il se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture.

- Fais pas ce à quoi je pense, s'il-te-

L'intéressé plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler tandis qu'il enlevait complètement le bas de la tenue blanche du Shinigami, découvrant ses cuisses. Ce-dernier se débattit à nouveau comme un diable, ses cris étouffés par la main puissante du Hollow. Ce-dernier jeta un regard en biais à l'horloge. Deux minutes. Se haïssant lui-même pour ce qu'il faisait, il vint mordiller les tétons découverts du jeune homme qui gesticula, ne gagnant rien d'autre qu'un coup sur la tête pour le calmer. Grimmjow ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en déroute Ichigo avec de simples insultes et une gifle. C'était certes déplaisant, mais nécessaire...Il vint picorer son cou puis son épaule, laissant sa main caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sous lui, l'ancien Shinigami tremblait, et le bleuté manqua de tout arrêter, désarmé par l'expression choquée lisible sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez...Un doigt aventureux vint se présenter devant l'entrée de l'adolescent qui commença singulièrement à paniquer en imaginant ce qu'allait être la suite. Mais il avait beau gesticuler et implorer du regard son tortionnaire, le sourire sadique de ce dernier en disant long. Jusqu'où cet enfoiré allait-il aller? Ichigo eut envie de mourir en sentant l'autre l'effleurer et eut un haut le cœur.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait basculé de cette manière? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il haïssait à ce point l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé la veille encore et surtout...pourquoi en avait-il si peur? Il serra les dents en sentant une légère pression s'exercer autour de son entrée et soudain...soudain il se retrouva éjecté du canapé, sa tête heurtant la table, et Grimmjow lui jetait ses fringues au visage tandis qu'il se réceptionnait tant bien que mal au sol.

- Tu d'vrais voir ta tête princesse, exceptionnelle! T'as d'la chance que j'sois pas un salop fini, j'vais pas t'amocher plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Maintenant tires-toi si tu veux pas qu'je revienne sur mes bonnes résolutions. Et m'regarde pas comme ça, t'peux t'en prendre qu'à toi!

- Espèce d'enfoiré...

- Ouais, sûrement, et alors?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?

- Quoi, déçu que j'ai arrêté? T'vas pleurer, petite princesse? Appeler ta mère?

Ladite princesse se releva avec fureur et se hâta d'enfiler ses vêtements tandis qu'un garganta s'ouvrait dans le salon. L'Arrancar le lui montra du doigt avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère pu jamais r'voir ton cul d'salope ici.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier, conscient d'avoir perdu toute son estime de soit ce jour là, et n'accorda même pas un dernier regard au Hollow.

- Je veux te voir crever, Grimmjow. J'y veillerai personnellement!

Tonna l'humain après avoir récupéré son sac dans la chambre tout en entrant dans le garganta. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le portail disparu et Ichigo avec. Relâchant toute la pression, le Hollow se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, vidé de toute énergie. Qui aurait cru que ça puisse être si dur? Qui aurait cru qu'aimer apportait autant de souffrances? Maintenant qu'il était parti, Grimmjow regrettait amèrement son choix et déjà son absence le pesait. Il serait sans doute celui qui souffrirait le plus dans cette histoire, mais il l'avait fait pour Ichigo. Les choses seraient plus faciles pour lui s'il avait quelqu'un à haïr et à blâmer. L'ancien sexta se prit la tête entre les mains, furieux contre le monde entier, le regard haineux du jeune homme ancré dans son esprit. Ce regard, qui lui promettait milles souffrances, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

- PUTAIN!

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le mobilier vola en éclats.

* * *

JE ME DETEEEESTE T_T Et je déteste Grimmjoooooooooooooooow! Et Ichigooooooooooooooooo! Et Uraharaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

Mais c'est la vie...

Ceci dit, j'ai bien aimé retrouver un Grimmy méchant et sadique, même si c'était seulement un rôle!

**Je pars VENDREDI en VACANCES. Peut-être je reposterai d'ici là, peut-être pas. Tout dépendra de l'avancement de l'écriture d'ici là et de la motivation que vous m'apporterez avec vos reviews! Je ferai de mon mieux évidemment...**

A la prochaine!


	29. Puisque tu pars - Hatred

_Tsumi est allongée comme une loque sur son lit avec son ordi portable sur les genoux et sa bière dans une main, tandis qu'elle triture son putain de stretch qui lui fait vraiment trop mal à l'oreille._

_- Salo*rie de bor** de m****, j'ai maaaaaal, je me meuuuuuuurs. Vite, appelez un prêtre et un Shinigami pour m'emmener à la Soul Society! Mais un beau hein, parce que sinon je reste là moi...Oh, quoi, ça tourne? Merde._

_Tsumi cache sa bière derrière la caméra, sort le thé à la rose et au litchi et s'assoit convenablement en tailleur, prenant un air sérieux qui ne lui va pas du tout._

_- Bonjour les enfants. Ma très humble personne et ses quatorze personalités ont quelque chose à vous annoncer...JE ME VAS EN VACANCES! Je me vas en vacances, je me vas en vacances, je me vas en vacance!_

_* Fausse joie*._

_- Non sérieusement, je déteste les vacances en famille, ce pourquoi ça fait sept ans que je ne suis pas partie à la mer avec elle. Mais bon, cette année c'est dans un gros camping et j'ai l'espoir de trouver plein d'autres jeunes avec qui me prendre des cuites TOUS les soirs pour profiter des derniers instants de ma vie sociale avant mon entrée en médecine. Voilà._

_Donc...Je ne pourrai pas écrire cette semaine. Et à mon retour, il me faudra sans doute deux jours pour que mon taux d'alcool dans le sang retombe à zéro et que je puisse à nouveau écrire deux phrases correctes. Et je dois voir des gens. Alors...je pourrai pas écrire directement non plus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublierez paaaaaaaaaaaas! Je reviendraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii!  
_

_Comment ça tout le monde s'en fou? Ok, je sors..._

_Désolée, le chapitre est court, mais je peux pas faire plus avant de partir. Je pars que demain mais je ne suis plus disponible à partir de ce soir donc je me suis hâtée de vous faire une petite suite quand même...histoire de pas vous laissez sur la fin tragique de la dernière fois quoi._

_Encore une fois, merci pour toutes les reviews! Même si pour cette fois, je me suis fait littéralement détruire x')_

_Fin bref, bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 29: Puisque tu pars - Hatred**  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo atteignit l'extrémité du garganta, ses yeux furent immédiatement agressés par la vive lumière environnante, contrastant singulièrement avec l'obscurité oppressante régnant à l'intérieur du portail. Il observa rapidement les alentours, et soupira en réalisant où le passage l'avait mené. Un ciel trop bleu, une étendue de terre à perte de vue et quelques arbres morts constituaient le paysage singulier de la pièce souterraine de Kisuke Urahara.

- Ohayo, Kurosaki-saaaaan!

L'intéressé se tourna pour tomber nez à nez sur le blond dont le visage radieux était partiellement dissimulé par un éventail blanc. Le rouquin soupira derechef et balança négligemment son sac sur son épaule avant de se hâter vers l'échelle.

- Par pitié Urahara-san, gardez ce sourire hypocrite pour vous!

L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les remontrances de l'autre et monta prestement l'échelle, sans tenir compte de la douleur au niveau de ses blessures. Non, il n'avait certainement pas envie de rester là avec l'autre cinglé! Il estimait et respectait Urahara, une des rares personnes avec qui il daignait utiliser le "-san", mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ichigo ressentait ce besoin urgent d'être seul avec lui-même pour digérer ce qui venait d'arriver et faire le point. Et surtout, il redoutait le moment où ses nerfs allaient lâcher, et ne voulait pas être vu à ce moment là. Et s'il en jugeait par le tremblement incontrôlable de ses membres, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou.

- Attendez, Kurosaki-san!

Ichigo ignora les appels du vendeur et une fois arrivé en haut, ses pas accélèrent singulièrement, se muant peu à peu en course. Sans saluer Tessai où les deux enfants, l'ancien Shinigami traversa les pièces de la maison le plus vite possible, se sentant suffoquer. De l'air, de l'air! Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir une fois arrivé dans la cour, bien que frappé par la fraîcheur de cette matinée hivernale. Il ne fit pas attention à la glace qui craquait sous ses pieds nus, au vent du nord qui griffait ses joues ou aux flocons de neige qui tombaient dru et gênaient sa vue. Rien n'importait plus que de courir, sans autre but que de fuir la présence de ceux qui le connaissaient et le jugeraient. Pourquoi rester à côté de ceux qui lui paraissaient désormais appartenir à une autre vie? Pourquoi parler, pourquoi les laisser savoir? Personne n'avait besoin de le comprendre et personne ne le comprendrait. Il ne voulait de toute manière pas être compris! La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était que cette douleur horrible dans son cœur prenne fin avant que ce-dernier ne finisse par exploser.

Sans même avoir de destination, le jeune homme commença à courir dans les rues désertes de la ville de Karakura, fuyant un mal inconnu. Aucune âme vivante à l'horizon, et la nuit était encore bien présente, dissimulant sa course. Après de longues minutes, une fois que ses poumons le brûlaient et que ses pieds étaient trop gelés pour continuer à courir, Ichigo s'arrêta et remarqua que ses pas l'avaient machinalement mené au parc de l'autre côté de la ville. Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé. Si ce n'était pas fait exprès pour le rendre dingue, alors qu'est-ce que c'était au juste? Ce parc où il avait revu Grimmjow pour la première fois...

- Putain!

Jura-t-il tout en s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait l'étendu d'herbe, ignorant le froid qui assaillit ses jambes rougies et se frayant un chemin jusqu'à un banc. Son Shihakusho était à présent trempé, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer pour autant. Si c'était Urahara qui l'avait accueilli, cela signifiait sans aucun doute que son père était au courant, et il devait l'attendre. Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas le voir! Il ne voulait voir personne. Que ce soit Urahara, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu ou n'importe lequel de ses amis! Tout ce que l'adolescent désirait à cet instant, c'était la solitude. Car peu importe qui serait à ses côtés, plus jamais il ne se sentirait entouré comme avec Grimmjow. Ce seul homme lui avait apporté plus de chaleur que n'importe qui d'autre en toute sa vie, et il l'avait laissé tombé. Il l'avait tout simplement chassé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait désormais? Qui allait prendre soin de lui maintenant qu'il avait été abandonné par la personne la plus importante?!

Ichigo se haïssait de penser cela. "La personne la plus importante"? Ça ne pouvait pas être Grimmjow! Rien ne pouvait être plus précieux que sa famille, si? Et pourtant...pourtant il aurait tout donné pour revenir quelques heures en arrière et se blottir contre l'Arrancar, savourant son étreinte rassurante. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait finir de la sorte? C'était ridicule! L'adolescent ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Grimmjow à agir de la sorte, et il ne savait pas s'il l'avait mérité. Il ignorait si l'Arrancar était réellement mauvais ou si c'était lui qui avait fauté. Il ignorait s'il allait s'en remettre, si son pouls redeviendrait normal un jour ou s'il allait misérablement mourir de tristesse. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il le haïssait. Oui, il haïssait Grimmjow au moins autant qu'il l'aimait, et l'ambivalence de ses sentiments trop forts le laissaient désabusé. Comment agir lorsque vous haïssez et aimez la même personne? Comment continuer à vivre comme si de rien était quand ou vous a pris votre liberté, votre honneur et votre joie? Ichigo en était sûr, son amant lui avait volé tout ça.

Sa liberté car même si Ichigo était de nouveau libre de ses choix, il ne pourrait plus jamais agir sans penser à cet homme et rester prisonnier de sa rancœur. Son honneur car Grimmjow l'avait traité comme un moins que rien et rabaissé plus bas que terre, le jetant sans un regard après l'avoir maintes fois baisé. Et enfin sa joie, car il avait piétiné ses sentiments et l'avait rendu à sa vie morne après lui avoir fait goûté au bonheur.

- Quel connard!

Lâcha Ichigo dans un murmure, la gorge nouée. Ses poings se serrèrent dans un sursaut autour du tissu blanc de son Shihakusho tandis qu'il sentait ses yeux le brûler. Non, il ne pleurerait pas! Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à pleurer, et certainement pas pour quelqu'un comme Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il le faire? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tant son cœur se serrait, ou encore que ce-dernier allait sortir de sa poitrine vu comme il tambourinait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il tremblait misérablement de rage, que sa gorge trop sèche l'empêchait de respirer convenablement ou comme s'il se sentait blessé et humilié. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait plus rien à faire d'autre maintenant, et qu'il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Ce n'était pas comme si l'Arrancar avait été le seul et unique homme qu'il ait jamais aimé, et que le trou béant laissé par son absence le mettait en miettes. Ce n'était pas comme...si, c'était exactement ça! Ichigo devait arrêter de nier, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même! Et c'était plus horrible que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé.

Comment de simples sentiments pouvaient-ils être plus douloureux qu'une épée en travers du ventre? Pourquoi aurait-il encore préféré combattre Aizen a nouveau que faire face à ce vide? Ichigo se recroquevilla et eut terriblement honte de lui en sentant quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue, et ces dernières se gelèrent immédiatement. Il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux pour les cacher, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se reprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour ça! Il ne sanglotait pas et ses épaules ne s'agitaient pas non plus, car il n'avait de toute manière plus assez d'énergie pour ça. Il se sentait trop vide pour laisser se déverser sa douleur. Non, il y avait seulement ces quelques gouttes d'eau salée qui dévalaient son visage silencieusement et qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Elles étaient une évidence, nécessaires à son corps pour extérioriser tout ce mal. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les réprimer?! Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et au fond, rentrer chez lui était ce qu'il avait longtemps souhaité, non? L'adolescent se gifla lui-même en pensant qu'il aurait cent fois préféré rester avec Grimmjow au Hueco Mundo si ce-dernier avait pu l'aimer en retour. Mais ce n'était pas le cas! L'Arrancar se moquait éperdument de lui et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. C'était fini, passé, enterré. Il n'y avait plus qu'à oublier...Et c'était malheureusement la partie la plus difficile.

Ichigo eut envie de hurler sa haine et sa douleur au monde lorsque son estomac se tordit encore plus à cette pensée. Il se sentait horriblement mal, et un vide immense était né dans ses entrailles. Des frissons de colère et de frustration parcouraient sa peau blêmie alors qu'il se sentait vide de toute émotions positives, comme-ci ces dernières s'étaient irrémédiablement envolées. Cette sensation horrible et glacée de chute le prenait au ventre et à la gorge, le collant comme la réalité trop dure qu'elle état. Le rouquin essuya furieusement ses quelques larmes silencieuses du revers de sa manche, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller!

- Plus jamais!

Se jura-t-il à lui-même. Plus jamais il ne pleurerait! Et sûrement pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un chagrin d'amour. Il n'était pas une préadolescente en émoi! Il était un homme et il avait essuyé bien trop de blessures pour se laisser impressionner par les évènements de cette nuit. Il avait surmonté la mort de sa mère et la perte de ses pouvoirs, alors pourquoi sa séparation avec Grimmjow ferait-elle figure d'exception? Il ne se laisserait pas abattre une troisième fois. Le destin pouvait bien lui envoyer toutes les épreuves qu'il voulait, il les surmonterait. Grimmjow l'avait laissé, et alors?! Au moins il était en vie! Au moins il était libre! Peu importe qu'il ne revoit plus jamais cet homme...il ne le souhaitait pas! S'il s'était trompé sur son compte et qu'il s'avérait être un véritable salop, alors tant pis! Il apprendrait de ses erreurs et ne referaient plus les même. Il n'en ressortirait que plus fort. Oui, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être et qu'elles seraient. Mais ce n'était pas si simple..

- Au diable Grimmjow!

Tonna-t-il tout en se relevant, grimaçant à la sensation douloureuse de ses pieds gelés dans la neige. Mais qu'était cette douleur? Rien, comparée à celle qu'il avait ressentie peu auparavant et qu'il reniait désormais. Il ne souffrirait plus. Faisant abstraction de la gène, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Le jour commençait à se lever, et le ciel rosissait à l'horizon. Ce serait sans doute une superbe journée, et même si Ichigo était incapable d'apprécier la beauté de ce lever de soleil, il y voyait un nouveau commencement. Grimmjow lui avait pris sa liberté, son honneur et sa joie? Qu'importe. Il lui restait la volonté et l'espoir. Et même si ce serait certainement difficile, même s'il perdrait l'envie, il vaincrait ses démons et se relèverait.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Génial, un deuxième boulet pour bien commencer la journée. Reconnaissant cette voix entre milles, l'adolescent se retourna en affichant un sourire forcé à la jeune femme presque aussi rousse que lui qui arrivait dans sa direction. Ichigo appréciait Inoue, c'était une évidence - pas comme si il avait risqué sa vie au Hueco Mundo pour elle, non...- mais là, ce n'était juste pas le moment. L'ancien Shinigami retint un cri de stupeur lorsque Orihime se jeta sur lui, les faisant bêtement tomber en arrière.

- AH mais c'est froid!

Se plaignit Ichigo tandis que son amie se répandait en excuse et se hissait sur ses jambes pour permettre à l'adolescent de se relever. Ce-dernier se hâta de le faire, époussetant la neige qui le recouvrait en pestant, avant de reporter son attention sur Orihime. Cette dernière avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et souriait béatement.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu Kurosaki-kun! Urahara-san n'a rien voulut nous dire de peur qu'on ne tente je ne sais pas quoi. On était tous tellement inquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiet!

Couina la jeune femme avant de pleurer de plus belle et le pauvre garçon ne savait plus comment agir. Il gesticula dans tous les sens, mal à l'aise.

- A-arrête de pleurer, Inoue! Oui, je suis là, je vais très bien, tout va bien d'accord?

- Justement, je suis tellement soulagée!

Ichigo arrêta de s'acharner et sourit légèrement. Au fond, ses amis s'étaient vraiment fait du soucis pour lui, et il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être donné plus de mal pour leur donner des nouvelles. Mais ses aventures avaient été assez éprouvantes comme ça, si en plus il commençait à culpabiliser...Les sanglots de la rouquine prirent enfin fin et cette dernière détailla le jeune homme face à elle.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu es blessé?

- Ah? Non...

- Si, tu as des bandages partout! Et des cernes horribles! Et les yeux rouges! Et c'est quoi cette tenue blanche? Tu étais au Hueco Mundo?

- Aaah oui, mais...

- Tu veux que je te soigne? Si tu veux, je peux le faire immédiatement et...Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? C'était Grimmjow n'est-ce pas?

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra à l'entente du prénom. Quand elle s'y mettait, Orihime pouvait être vraiment maladroite. Ichigo cogita pour trouver un thème et changer de sujet au plus vite, tant pis pour la galanterie.

- Mais dis-moi Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tôt?

- Eh bien il est déjà presque sept heure et demi! Et on est la veille de Noël et je n'ai encore rien prévu alors que je vais chez ma tante. Je veux être à l'ouverture des magasins si je veux éviter la foule de toute la journée et acheter des poireaux et du chocolat pour ma tarte de poireaux au chocolat.

- Ah, ta tarte de poireaux au chocolat...Mais, tu l'aimes ou pas ta tante?!

- Évidemment, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Non, rien...Je vais rentrer moi! On se voit à la rentrée, hein?

- Mais attends Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Ledit "Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" avait déjà fuit loin, très loin, peu désireux d'engager une conversation sur "Où étais-tu et que faisais-tu?". Son père serait déjà bien assez difficile à affronter...C'est la mort dans l'âme et après avoir perdu toutes sensibilités au niveau des pieds qu'il arriva devant la clinique Kurosaki.

- Allez, courage Ichigo, tu peux le faire!

Se dit-il à lui-même pour se convaincre qu'il survivrait à cette épreuve. A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte d'entrée que son paternel, enragé comme d'habitude, l'accueillit avec un de ses superbes coups de pieds que l'adolescent savait si bien éviter.

- ICHIGO, FILS INDIGNE!

Mais cette fois-ci, l'esprit bien trop préoccupé, il se laissa bêtement avoir et tomba à la renverse. Prenant dans ses mains son nez qui commençait à saigner, il jura.

- PUTAIN! Est-ce que TOUT le monde s'est allié pour me pourrir la vie ou me tuer ce dernier mois?!

Tonna-t-il tout en se relevant pour tomber nez (sanglant) à nez avec Isshin, les bras croisés et l'air impatient.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure que Kisuke m'a appelé pour me dire que tu partais de la boutique! Tu es en retard, fils!

- Je me disais bien que vous deviez être de mèche avec Urahara-san...Ouais, enfin bref, je suis là. Tu veux bien me laisser accéder à ma chambre maintenant s'il-te-plaît?

- Ichigo! Ne fais pas comme si de rien était et...viens plutôt faire un câlin à ton papounet!

- QUOI?! Enlève tes sales pattes de-

L'ancien Shinigami ne put finir sa phrase et déjà son père l'étouffait entre ses bras, visiblement plus qu'heureux de voir son fils en un seul morceau malgré sa tenue blanche d'Arrancar, ses nombreuses blessures bandées et sa tête d'enterrement.

- Ah, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

Lorsque le paternel se décida enfin à lâcher sa progéniture, cette-dernière enserra son ventre en faisant la grimace, mais ne put en vouloir à son père. Après tout, ce dernier avait du terriblement s'inquiéter. Savoir son fils unique entre les mains d'un Arrancar pas très net n'avait rien de rassurant après tout.

- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces yeux rouges Ichigo?

Et merde. Il avait pourtant à peine pleuré...Ce devait aussi être la fatigue, le froid, et tout cela.

- Ah ça, c'est parce que je me drogue, quelle question.

Éluder la question de manière insolente mais invraisemblable, c'était toujours le mieux à faire. Le paternel esquissa un sourire, amusé par le répondant de son garnement, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

- Ça fait presque trois semaines que tu m'as dit "Oui, je serai irréprochable" et "J'y vais, je reviens demain." Tu crois pas que t'as un peu merdé quelque part? T'as légèrement dépassé l'heure de rentré tu sais...

Le ton n'était pas agressif du tout, mais l'adolescent se renfrogna tout de même, n'aimant pas être rappelé au souvenir de toute cette mésaventure. Isshin s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme riposte avec son énergie et son insolence habituelle, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il soupira profondément et le regarda avec tout son sérieux. Le paternel tressaillit en remarquant ô combien plus adulte il semblait être devenu, mais également ô combien désemparé...

- Papa...Est-ce qu'on pourrait tout simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour l'instant? Je suis rentré et je vais bien alors...N'abordons plus le sujet, d'accord?

L'intéressé soupira à son tour, sa grattant l'arrière de la tête. Comment agir avec ce jeune homme visiblement un peu perdu? Isshin savait que l'adolescence était une période difficile, et son "enlèvement" n'avait pas du aider les choses. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs que ce-dernier semblait si affaibli et triste.

- Bien, va-t-en, ton lit t'attend! A voir tes cernes, je dirais que quelques heures de sommeil ne te feront pas mal, et je préfère te savoir ici à dormir que je ne sais où...Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions fils, nous aurons tôt ou tard une conversation!

L'adolescent s'en doutait, et fut reconnaissant de la trêve accordé par son père. Il n'aurait en aucun cas eut la force de tout expliquer maintenant sans fondre en larmes ou sauter dans le premier garganta venu pour essayer d'étrangler l'enfoiré de l'autre côté...L'aurait-il seulement plus tard? Non, il ne pourrait jamais avouer la nature de sa relation avec Grimmjow. Au moins, il aurait le temps d'élaborer on ne sait quel mensonge d'ici la conversation fatidique.

- Merci, Papa.

Murmura le jeune homme avant de monter les escaliers et d'aller dans sa chambre. Heureusement, rien n'avait bougé, si ce n'était le fait que Yuzu avait effectué un peu de rangement. Il n'oublierait pas de la remercier pour ça en se réveillant...un jour. Ôtant ses vêtements d'Espada - et se jurant de les brûler au réveil -, il se laissa tomber mollement dans son lit. C'était étrange de revenir enfin chez lui après tout ce temps...Mais pas moins agréable. D'ici, il avait presque l'impression que tout ce qui était arrivé n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve ou appartenait à une autre réalité. Et pourtant, les blessures infligées par Noitra et le reiatsu étaient bien là pour témoigner, et l'affront qu'Ichigo avait subit était bien réel. Il serra la mâchoire en y repensant, fermant les yeux. "Une pute" et "une chienne", hein? Il n'était pas particulièrement susceptible, mais Grimmjow était allé trop loin, pour sûr. Ces mots étaient certes blessants, surtout au vu des parties de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient partagées, mais dans la bouche de l'homme aimé, c'était carrément dévastateur. L'homme aimé...Ichigo se sentait écœuré d'avoir pu nourrir de tels sentiments à l'égard de l'ancien sexta, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour chez lui, le charme semblait brisé. C'était impressionnant de voir avec quelle rapidité l'amour pouvait se muer en haine sous l'effet de la tristesse. Oh oui, Ichigo haïssait Grimmjow. Il le haïssait pour ne jamais avoir tenu compte de ce qu'il voulait lui, pour l'avoir purement et simplement enlevé, blessé, plus ou moins séquestré, et le meilleur pour la fin, "baisé", comme il l'avait si bien dit. Comme s'il allait en rester là! Comme s'il allait laisser son honneur être piétiné de la sorte!

- 'Perd rien pour attendre c't'enfoiré...

Marmonna Ichigo tout en se retournant dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était vrai que dormir la journée n'était pas quelque chose de facile, bien qu'il se sente épuisé. Et rester inactif ne lui plaisait pas! Son être entier criait vengeance, et lui restait allongé là? Impardonnable! Mais l'ancien Shinigami devait l'admettre: dans l'état où il était, c'était bien difficile de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était littéralement impuissant, et pas un assez fin stratège pour élaborer on ne sait quel plan sournois pour se venger du Hollow. Mais il y parviendrait, coûte que coûte! A force de réfléchir à "Comment me venger de ce connard?", Ichigo finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que de nombreuses heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

C'était radical, il se sentait bien plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été au Hueco Mundo. Même si ses blessures le tiraillaient encore un peu, l'état de fatigue extrême et les crachements de sang provoqués par le reiatsu avaient disparu. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'énergie et de détermination que le jeune homme se hâta de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, avant de courir jusqu'à la boutique Urahara tandis que son père avait le dos tourné, occupé avec des patients dans la clinique mitoyenne. Lorsque le vendeur ouvrit la porte à Kurosaki, ce-dernier se trouva bien idiot de son attitude du matin même.

- Tiens, Kurosaki-san!

- Bonjour, Urahara-san! Euh...je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de ce matin, j'étais passablement sur les nerfs et...

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien!

Déclara Urahara tout en chassant les idées noires d'un coup d'éventail.

- Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu que pour ça, je me trompe Kurosaki-san?

- Non. Je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Le blond au bob soupira, affichant un air de reproche.

- Voyons, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien faire pour ça, ou je l'aurais déjà fait...

- Mais il le faut vraiment!

Après ce qu'il avait vécut, Ichigo était plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver ses pouvoirs. S'il s'était un tant soit peu s'habituer à la perte de sa force ces-derniers mois, ce semblant de reddition s'était envolée sous l'influence de Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, il nota qu'il devrait penser à le remercier pour cette détermination renouvelée, avant de lui éclater sa gueule d'arrogant. Mais c'était sans espoir, Urahara avait déjà menée de nombreuses recherches qui n'avaient jamais abouti.

- Je vais continuer à explorer le problème bien sûr, mais je ne peux rien garantir, et je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions à ta place. Sinon, tu te sens mieux?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, se demandant soudain ce que pouvait bien savoir Urahara et quelle était son implication dans son retour. Mais sa préoccupation première restant une vengeance bien méritée, il laissa ses interrogations partiellement de côté. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas jamais avoir été quelqu'un de rancunier. Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude à pardonner à ses ennemis et à diminuer au maximum le nombre de victime. Mais là, quelque chose était diffèrent, et quelque chose en lui aussi avait changé. Peut-être qu'au final, Grimmjow avait finit par déteindre sur lui plus que de raison? L'ancien Shinigami eut envie de vomir à cette pensée. Il ne voulait surtout pas ressembler à cet homme! Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de récupérer son honneur à grands coups de Zangetsu dans la tronche. Mais pour cela, d'abord fallait-il récupérer Zangetsu, et ça...

- Oui, oui je me sens parfaitement bien. Mais pour l'heure, j'aimerais bien récupérer mes pouvoirs pour arracher la tête à une certaine personne alors...

Urahara fit la grimace. Il ne savait pas dans quelles conditions les deux amants s'étaient séparés -il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu confirmation de leur relation, l'ayant juste _deviné_ - mais au vu de l'expression que le jeune homme avait affiché plus tôt, il s'était douté que ça n'avait pas été des adieux des plus doux. Et la haine qui émanait de l'adolescent en était la preuve. Pendant un instant, le jeune blond voulut lui dire que l'Arrancar n'y était pour pas grand chose et qu'il devait rentrer pour son propre bien -chose que le sexta avait visiblement omis de lui dire-, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Si Ichigo apprenait maintenant que Grimmjow l'aimait bel et bien et qu'il n'avait tenté que de le préserver, il se mettrait sûrement en tête de retourner au Hueco Mundo _sans pouvoirs_ et dieu sait pour y faire quoi...Non, vraiment, mauvaise idée. Mieux valait encore le laisser dans l'ignorance et dans sa quête de pouvoir. Au moins, ça aurait le mérite d'être productif et de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger.

- Je comprends, Kurosaki-san, mais je me répète. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi tant qu'aucune des pistes que j'ai explorées n'aboutit...

Le rouquin parut profondément déçu, mais se ressaisit plus ou moins rapidement. Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée de tout simplement prendre on ne sait quelle épée et de passer à travers le premier garganta venu pour se jeter bêtement dans la gueule du loup sans aucune chance de vaincre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle fut bien vite abandonnée. Les souvenirs de ses "entraînements" avec Grimmjow étaient bien la preuve qu'il survivrait environ dix secondes si son adversaire était de très bonne humeur, et cinq dans le cas contraire. Deux s'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Dans tous les cas, une perspective bien peu attrayante.

- Je vois...merci quand même, Urahara-san!

Ichigo prit congé de l'homme loufoque avant de retourner chez lui, en trainant des pieds. Il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'illusions, mais c'était toujours décevant de voir une solution s'envoler. Non pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme à courir après une vengeance, et il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait, mais cette fois, il en avait besoin. Le vide laissé par Grimmjow était trop grand, et avoir à nouveau un objectif, aussi puéril soit-il, l'aidait à occulter sa douleur. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de se laisser aller de la sorte, mais il préféra ne pas y penser. L'ancien shinigami retourna discrètement dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son tabac -les mauvaises habitudes se prennent facilement, mais allez vous en débarrasser vous!- mais ses doigts se posèrent sur un petit objet lisse et fin qu'il avait oublié. Toutes ces choses au Hueco Mundo avaient fait sortir de son esprit un détail pourtant très important!

L'adolescent se gifla mentalement pour avoir oser oublier cela. Les sourcils froncés et une curiosité hors norme, il inspecta méticuleusement la petite carte de visite noire.

- Xcution, 0120-00XX?

Lu Ichigo avec un regard perplexe. C'était Benkei qui lui avait donné cette carte, disant être un Fullbringer et désirant le faire joindre. Ichigo ignorait totalement ce qu'était un Fullbringer ou encore ce qu'était cette Xcution, mais le moment était arrivé de le découvrir! Décidé, il prit dans son bureau son portable de rechange, le sien ayant été réduit en miettes par Grimmjow, et composa le numéro non sans appréhension. Une voix automatisée résonna immédiatement dans le combiné, intriguant l'adolescent.

" Bonjour. Vous êtes en contact avec Xcution. Ceci est un numéro inconnu. Êtes-vous un nouveau membre?"

* * *

MMh voilà voilà quoi. Ichi il est pas content, Ichi il a la haine, et Ichi il est sexy. Pis voilà.

J'espère être accueillie par des commentaires cette fois pas tous pleins de haine à mon retour de vacances les enfants x')


	30. Puisqu'il y a le Fullbring - New Issue

Eoojzefiebvriezhagfvcxbwqfzeiovndfsgram. Je suis de retour! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances! J'ai trouvé une bande de 5 jeunes hommes sympas avec qui j'ai suivi une cure de whisky cette semaine et je pense que je ne pourrai plus jamais en reboire au vu de la gueule de bois que j'ai subie. Heureusement qu'il y avait des bains à bulles dans le camping, pour cuver c'est génial!

Bon, d'accord, j'ai été un peu longue pour publier et je dois admettre ne pas avoir commencé à écrire directement après être rentrée, retrouvailles obligent. Et puis pour moi la rentrée à l'université c'est lundi alors j'essaie de me détendre encore un peu avant le moment fatidique. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'aurai sûrement pas bouclé cette fiction avant le début de l'année scolaire. J'ai changé les plans de la fin et ça va donc être plus long que ce que j'avais prévu.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est avoir encore le temps d'écrire bien que je sois en médecine...Quitte à prendre sur mes heures de sommeil, j'écrirai! Mais les parutions ne seront plus aussi rapides. Si vous voulez me lapider, faites le maintenant, je suis plus à ça près.

Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux commentaires au précédent chapitre! :D Pour répondre à certaines questions : je ne sais pas si on verra Shiro. J'pense pas, mais vu qu'à chaque fois que je prévois un truc je ne m'y tiens pas et que j'écris les choses selon mon humeur...Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'apprécie partager cette fiction avec vous depuis maintenant trente chapitres! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien chers lecteurs!

**Warning: ce chapitre contient des spoils concernant les scans non adaptés suivant l'arc de l'agent disparu**

**_Chapitre 30: Puisqu'il y a le Fullbring - New issue  
_**

* * *

Chad n'avait pas demandé. Ishida avait respecté son silence. Inoue n'avait pas réitéré ses questions. Tous avaient simplement accepté qu'Ichigo garde pour lui les raisons de son départ au Hueco Mundo et les détails de son présumé enlèvement, se contentant d'être soulagé de le voir revenir sain et sauf. Du moins en apparence.

- Laisse moi deviner, les choses ont mal tourné, c'est ça?

L'adolescent se renfrogna face à la perspicacité de son interlocuteur, évitant soigneusement de répondre. Les précédents évènements ne regardaient que lui, après tout.

- Bien, j'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. J'ignore totalement quelle genre de relation tu avais avec ce...type, mais c'était une évidence que ça finirait mal. Tout ce qui touche à c'connard ne peut que faire souffrir, de toute manière. Dans tous les cas, je suis content que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous! Cela m'aurait vraiment attristé de devoir faire de toi un ennemi à cause de cet Arrancar. Mais j'imagine que tu ne prendras plus sa défense désormais, Ichigo?

L'intéressé leva un regard noir vers son ainé aux airs moralisateurs qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Il sentait clairement le reproche derrière le ton calme de l'autre. Mais au fond, il était content qu'il puisse lui parler ainsi sans le lyncher pour s'être enfui avec l'homme qui avait apparemment tué son frère. Il avait réellement appréhendé la tournure que prendrait leur conversation en entendant la voix grave si familière répondre à la ligne directe de l'Xcution, après qu'un certain Ginjo le lui ait passé. Pourtant, rien de notable n'était arrivé et leur échange avait presque semblé trop normal.

"Tiens, Ichigo? T'en as mis du temps, j'en étais à me demander si t'avais pas paumé la carte. Bien, j'suppose qu'il y a une raison si tu appelles...On se retrouve pour en parler en face?"

Et c'est ainsi que l'ancien Shinigami s'était à nouveau retrouvé devant l'ami à qui il avait pourtant tourné le dos lors de son départ au Hueco Mundo.

- Benkei...On est pas là pour parler de ça. Explique moi plutôt c'est quoi toute cette histoire. Le Fullbring, Xcution...J'y comprends pas grand chose. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Le blond acquiesça et s'assit sur le banc près de l'immeuble où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, allumant son joint. L'humain le toisa avec un air impatient, restant debout et méfiant.

- Et bien le fullbring, c'est le pouvoir que tu as vu ce soir là...Ce n'est pas un truc comparable au Zanpakuto de Shinigami. A vrai dire, ces pouvoirs tiennent plus du Hollow.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'à l'habitude, légèrement surpris et avant tout intrigué.

- Nous, les fullbringers, détenons ce pouvoir car nos mères ont été attaquées par des Hollows pendant leur grossesse. Me demande pas exactement comment ça se passe, mais dès lors, une partie de leur pouvoir nous a été transmise et nous avons grandi avec. Certains s'en accommodent très bien, d'autre moins...Et ça, c'est plutôt mon cas. Je n'aime pas ce pouvoir. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'être proche par nature d'un Hollow, car je les hais! Ça a été vraiment dur lorsque mon frère est devenu un Hollow à sa mort, et malgré mon pouvoir, j'ai jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Alors si cette connerie de Fullbring ne me permet même pas de le venger -on a bien vu ça la dernière fois- ça me sert à quoi?! Je préfère autant le voir disparaître et tirer un trait là-dessus! Ce putain d'Arrancar a tué mon frère alors qu'il était l'un des siens; je déteste profondément les Hollows pour ça. Pour leur incapacité à éprouver quoi que ce soit, pour leur bestialité, leur violence, leur inhumanité! Je ne peux juste pas accepter d'avoir un lien avec ces monstres. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas Ichigo?

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait haït son côté Hollow, et il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir son aîné. Ce-dernier dardait son regard décidé sur lui, et l'ancien Shinigami pu y voir toute la sincérité du monde. Le Fullbringer reprit, son visage à moitié baigné dans la lumière des lampadaires.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je suis tombé sur les membres d'Xcution, ou plutôt ils ont pris contact avec moi. C'était quelque jours après que je te rencontre, en fait, et ils m'ont demandé de continuer à te fréquenter. Ils sont eux aussi des Fullbringers qui, comme moi, veulent se débarrasser de leur pouvoir. Ils m'ont invité à rejoindre leur groupe, m'expliquant qu'il y avait bel et bien un moyen de le faire. Ils sont un peu louches et j'ai eu quelques réticences au début je ne te le cache pas, mais bon...

Benkei haussa les épaules, marquant une pause avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre ses explications.

- C'est là que tu interviens, Ichigo. Tu es à l'exact opposé de nous, en étant humain et shinigami, et tu peux nous aider à faire disparaître nos Fullbrings.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite...J'ai plus de pouvoir de Shinigami!

- Je le sais! Mais il est possible de te les rendre, et c'est ce que l'Xcution prévoit de faire. A la condition bien sûr qu'en échange, tu nous aides.

Le blond jeta avec nonchalance son joint éteint dans le caniveau et Ichigo suivit son mouvement, soudain tendu. Avait-il bien entendu? Y avait-il enfin quelqu'un capable de lui rendre ses pouvoirs? Si c'était le cas, peu importe à quel point toute cette histoire pouvait paraître louche, il accepterait sans réticences! C'était dans ses habitudes que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à peser le pour et le contre. Il se torturait mentalement pour trouver un moyen de regagner sa force sans résultat, et voilà qu'on lui apportait la solution sur un plateau d'argent? Il serait bien idiot de refuser. Après tout, il s'était déjà si souvent fait embarqué dans de sales affaires qu'il n'était plus à une prêt! Et même si on lui avait beaucoup menti ces derniers temps, mieux valait ne pas faire attention à ces détails et décider de sa propre vérité. La vérité d'Ichigo en cet instant était qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver ses pouvoirs - et accessoirement latter la gueule à Grimmjow!- grâce à Xcution, que Benkei lui ait caché sa vraie nature de Fullbringer ou non.

- Comment? Comment vous comptez vous y prendre, et ça mettrait combien de temps? Et comment je suis censé vous aider après?!

Demanda le rouquin soudain trop énergique pour l'heure avancée de la soirée, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Benkei haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas vraiment compris le fonctionnement dans le détail, c'était juste les grandes lignes...Ce que j'en retiens, c'est qu'on y gagne tous. Mais Ginjo t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi...Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué également.

- Ginjo? Le type qui a répondu tout à l'heure?

- Ouais. Il peut être un peu flippant et brutal, mais on s'y fait vite...Même si je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de ne plus devoir traiter avec ces gens une fois que tout sera terminé...Bon, on y va?

Déclara Benkei tout en se levant sous le regard interrogateur mais plus déterminé que jamais de l'ancien Shinigami.

- Où?

- A Xcution, quelle question!

Ichigo, trop impatient de tenir enfin sa vengeance, emboita le pas à son aîné et le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment du groupe, sans prendre garde.

Encore une fois.

Comme Benkei avait eu la décence de le prévenir, Ichigo réalisa rapidement que les membres d'Xcution étaient en effet louches. Il y avait ce petit geek blond , qui ne daignait adresser la parole aux autres qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et ce majordome coincé qui râlait sitôt que quelqu'un osait enfreindre une règle. Il y avait cette grande femme chocolat et renfermée, et cette gothique lolita aux cheveux fushias qui mouillait sa culotte à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'ancien Shinigami. Mais surtout, il y avait Ginjo. Ce dernier semblait être le leader de l'Xcution, et avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Outre sa carrure large et son épée qui faisait à peu de chose près la taille d'Ichigo, ses méthodes étaient pour le moins radicales. Et malheureusement pour l'adolescent, c'était cet homme qui s'occupait de son entraînement ayant pour but l'éveil du Fullbring d'Ichigo et par la même occasion la récupération de ses pouvoirs de balancier. Benkei surveillait les choses de loin, ne s'impliquant pas réellement. Il avait rejoint l'organisation il y a peu et se montrait plutôt distant envers les autres, avouant au jeune humain ne pas apprécier les membres plus que ça. Aussi se contentait-il de passer le minimum de temps dans les locaux sombres de l'Xcution, ne manquant pas de fumer une cigarette avec le rouquin de temps en temps et assassinant du regard le grand brun qui blessait plus que nécessaire le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime juste pas être ici avec eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de mauvaises personnes, et si j'arrive à me débarrasser de mes pouvoirs, ce sera grâce à eux. Et à toi, évidemment. Mais...il y a quelque chose qui me revient pas chez eux. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai bien heureux de ne plus devoir les côtoyer quand ce sera fini! Enfin bref, je te resserre un whisky? Comment ça non, tu vas pas vivre d'eau fraîche toute ta vie si?

Ichigo s'était lui aussi montré méfiant envers les membres au début, mais avait fini par accorder sa confiance au dénommé Ginjo, bien qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Ce-dernier s'occupait de son entraînement, décidant de qui il affronterait et dans quelles conditions, avec l'aide de Riruka et Yukio. Plus les jours passaient, plus Ichigo, qui s'étaient pourtant montré sceptique, devenait enthousiaste. Il sentait peu à peu sa force revenir et bien que le Fullbring ne lui conférait pas autant de pouvoir que son Zanpakuto, il ne se sentait plus aussi impuissant qu'il avait pu l'être. Il le sentait, ses pouvoirs de Shinigami n'étaient plus très loin, et redevenir celui qu'il avait été n'était plus un simple rêve.

- Ça avance bien?

Demanda un jour Benkei tandis que les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le canapé des locaux d'Xcution, alors que les autres membres étaient sortis.

- Ouais! Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais il y a cette sensation tellement similaire à celle de Zangetsu lorsque j'utilise le Fullbring...Je sens que c'est plus très loin! Je finirai par récupérer mes pouvoirs, c'est certain.

Le blond lui sourit, plutôt satisfait de voir le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours connu maussade avec autant d'entrain.

- Et tu feras quoi une fois que tes pouvoirs te seront rendus?

Ichigo regarda son interlocuteur remplir la douille de son bang, réfléchissant à la réponse.

- Eh bien, je vais déjà vous aider à perdre vos pouvoirs je suppose, et puis...Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas obligé de faire quelque chose en particulier si?

- Non, non...J'espère au moins que Ginjo n'est pas trop dur avec toi, il est assez hard je trouve. M'enfin, je suppose que t'as vécu pire dans tes précédents combats.

- Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Ronchonna l'ancien Shinigami en portant ses mains à ses yeux que l'autre Fullbringer finirait par trancher pour le "motiver", avant de l'épingler au sol à l'aide de son épée surdimensionnée.

Bien sûr, l'idée d'aller tout d'abord s'occuper de Grimmjow à l'aide du Fullbring avait traversé l'esprit d'Ichigo, mais il l'avait bien vite oubliée. Sa puissance au Fullbring n'était pas comparable à celle dont il jouissait en étant Shinigami, et il voulait avant tout récupérer ses pouvoirs. La vengeance pourrait bien attendre, et pour tout dire, l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus avait fini par être moins présent dans son esprit, tant toutes les pensées du jeune homme étaient accaparées par l'entraînement. Mais comme les choses ne pouvaient jamais se passer correctement, Xcution avait un ennemi, et ce-dernier se nommait Tsukishima. Le rouquin n'avait pas été sans remarquer l'étrange théâtre de coïncidences qui se jouaient autour de lui. D'une manière inexplicables, Keigo et Mizuiro avaient été attaqués, de même qu'Ishida et Orihime. Mais jamais le jeune homme n'avait été capable d'imaginer l'ampleur de la machination élaborée par les membres de l'Xcution à son égard.

En effet, il était bien loin d'avoir suspecté tout ça.

Ces-derniers l'avaient visiblement observé depuis une période suffisamment longue pour savoir qu'Ichigo pouvait accomplir n'importe quel miracle, à la condition près qu'il y soit poussé de manière on ne peut moins délicate. Lorsque le jeune homme devait se battre pour sauver sa vie, il était certes fort mais pas invincible. Lorsqu'il se battait pour protéger la vie des gens qui lui étaient chers, il outrepassait toutes les limites. Et c'était ces limites qu'il devait pulvériser pour finaliser son fullbring...et se le faire voler.

Ichigo avait bien cru devenir fou, lorsque tout son entourage s'était subitement mis à traiter Tsukishima comme un ami de longue date, lui reprochant _à lui _d'agir étrangement. Mais n'avait-il pas au contraire été le seul à rester normal? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait parler d'un passé commun qui lui était pourtant inconnu et pourquoi devait-il être si déphasé? Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui épuisé et qu'il y avait vu le brun tant haït entouré de ses deux sœurs, il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était jeté sur ce-dernier. Et les reproches de Tatsuki, Karin, Yuzu, Keigo et Mizuiro avaient fini de l'achever, le faisant singulièrement paniquer. Il était tout simplement devenu fou, et s'était enfuit.

Tout avait été magnifiquement bien ficelé, et si Ichigo avait clairement compris que Tsukishima était un ennemi et que certains membres n'étaient pas des plus nets, il avait peiné à croire aux mots d'Ishida lorsque ce dernier était arrivé durant le combat qui opposait le Fullbringer au marque page, Ginjo, Benkei et Ichigo.

- Celui qui m'a attaqué, c'est l'homme juste derrière toi!

L'homme juste derrière lui? Mais c'était Ginjo! Et même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, ils avaient commencé à tisser une relation amicale de partenaires. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'Ichigo avait eu.

- Qu- ?

Mais avant même que l'ancien Shinigami n'ait eu le temps de donner forme à ses pensées, la douleur le transperça au même titre que l'immense épée du Fullbringer. Déjà, ses genoux heurtaient le sol et il étouffait un gémissement tandis que la lame se frayait un chemin à travers sa cage thoracique. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Ishida se retrouvait à son tour au sol tandis que Benkei se jetait sur Tsukishima, n'ayant visiblement pas été au courant de ce plan et ne l'approuvant pas le moins du monde. Mais il ne connut par meilleur destin et en quelques instants à peine, il fut éjecté du toit qui servait d'arène, mis hors jeu dans sa tentative d'aider l'adolescent.

- P-pourquoi, Ginjo?!

Il aurait pu jurer, hurler, l'insulter, se débattre, mais poser cette unique question fut la seule chose qu'Ichigo consentit à faire, ne comprenant en aucun cas ce qui se passait. Quel était le but de tout cela? Pourquoi l'avait-on encore trahi?! Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur au fur et à mesure de l'explication des deux Fullbringers, et il se gifla mentalement pour avoir encore une fois été aussi naïf. Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours avoir? Etait-il seulement bon à se faire abuser? Pourquoi les personnes à qui il accordait sa confiance finissaient-elles toutes ou presque par le trahir? Pourquoi cela devait-il encore une fois arriver?

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre avec difficulté, l'énorme lame de l'épée de Ginjo s'étant logée à quelques centimètres seulement de cet organe vital, déchirant ses tissus. Le pauvre jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on lui prenait tout ce qui restait de lui tandis qu'il voyait la substance blanchâtre de l'armure qui constituait son Fullbring se détacher de lui, le laissant encore une fois vidé. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur terme pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait: le vide, ni plus ni moins. La sensation grisante du pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines avait disparu, et il ne restait plus que le froid mordant de la défaite qui s'insinuait par sa plaie à la poitrine, le prenant directement aux poumons.

Et ses nerfs lâchèrent. Il perdit contenance en voyant les deux hommes s'éloigner avec _son _pouvoir sans même un regard, le laissant derrière eux comme l'objet désormais inutile qu'il avait été. Ichigo voulut se relever, courir après eux et les battre, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de se laisser tomber à terre, les paumes de ses mains claquant contre le sol trempé par l'averse de cette nuit orageuse. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter, son corps refusait de se lever. Son badge de Shinigami à nouveau dépourvu de toute forme de pression spirituelle tomba à son tour, bientôt rejoint par les premières larmes d'une longue série. L'ancien Shinigami n'avait jamais voulu pleurer et avait toujours tout fait pour retenir ces honteuses gouttes d'eau salées, mais pas cette fois. Pour une fois, il se moquait bien de ce qu'Ishida ou même Ginjo et Tsukishima pourraient penser de lui en le voyant ainsi, et il laissa libre cours à sa détresse. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Ichigo ne tenta pas de réprimer ses sanglots qui éclatèrent douloureusement tandis qu'il se recroquevillait instinctivement, ses poings serrés par la douleur à s'en briser les phalanges.

Il ne dit rien.

Il n'eut même pas la force de se plaindre et son regard se posa sur le béton détrempé tandis qu'il réalisait toute l'ampleur de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une défaite, il avait perdu. L'Xcution l'avait manipulé depuis le début, l'utilisant comme une vulgaire marionnette sans intégrité pour arriver à leurs fins, certainement de la même manière que la Soul Society l'avait fait auparavant. Et cette réalisation était insupportable. Ichigo pleura de plus belle, ses sanglots à fendre le cœur secouant ses épaules, tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient de colère et de désespoir.

C'était fini.

Sa dernière chance d'un jour retrouver ses pouvoirs de Shinigami venait de s'envoler de la même manière qu'elle était apparue, et la tristesse lui broyait les entrailles. N'avait-il pas assez souffert dans toute sa vie? N'avait-il pas mené assez de combats et essuyé assez de déception?! Plus jamais il ne serait un Shinigami. Plus jamais il ne se rendrait au Seireitei et verrait ses amis Renji et Rukia. Plus jamais il ne verrait les âmes qu'il avait pourtant côtoyées depuis son enfance, plus jamais il ne leur viendrait en aide en les protégeant des Hollows ou en les guidant à la Soul Society. Plus jamais il ne serait un grand homme, plus jamais il ne serait fort. Il ne ressentirait plus l'adrénaline du combat, et ne serait désormais juste bon qu'à se faire écraser. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de se venger de Grimmjow.

Plus jamais.

Cette dernière constatation mena son cœur à se serrer, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait non seulement jamais prendre sa revanche, mais qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement plus voir l'Arrancar. Ses pouvoirs étaient son seul espoir de de se tenir à nouveau face à lui sans être affecté par sa pression spirituelle, et ils s'étaient envolés. Allait-il en rester là? Allait-il pour cette fois encore accepter son destin et se contenter de regarder sa vie se briser, ne sachant rien faire d'autre que se lamenter? Les larmes sur les joues du jeune roux le brulèrent tout à coup, et il se sentit comme enchaîné, pieds et poings liés. Il coulait, il sombrait, il se noyait dans un océan de désespoir et d'épreuves insurmontables. Il ne parvenait pas à se mouvoir, écrasé par cette tonne de tristesse qui lui coupait la respiration.

Non.

Il n'abandonnerait pas, pas cette fois. Se sentant sortir la tête de l'eau tandis que l'oxygène lui brûlait la gorge, Ichigo entreprit de se redresser lentement, chancelant. Il ne resterait pas allongé au sol comme un mort. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était vivant et qu'il comptait le rester!

- Rends-les moi!

L'ancien Shinigami fut presque étonné par le ton grave et agressif de sa voix, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ginjo et Tsukishima se retournèrent simultanément, levant un sourcil étonné vers le jeune homme qui se tenait debout -bien que courbé- malgré sa profonde blessure.

- Mes pouvoirs, Ginjo! Rends-les moi!

- Ooh? Tu les as retrouvés grâce à moi Kurosaki, il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je te les reprenne. Sois plutôt reconnaissant que je te laisse en vie bien que tu ne sois plus d'aucune utilité.

Sur cette phrase froide, le Fullbringer lui tourna à nouveau le dos, s'éloignant. Il allait partir? Il allait l'ignorer? Ichigo ne l'accepterait pas! Au nom de tous les combats qu'il avait déjà menés, de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmontées et de son désir d'être un jour en mesure de revoir Grimmjow -bien qu'il n'avouait pas ce motif -, il récupérerait ses pouvoirs!

- Je t'ai dit de me les rendre!

- Je ne te les rendrai pas. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Qui sait!

Ichigo l'ignorait. Mais coûte que coûte, il ne laisserait pas ce traître s'enfuir avec ses dernières parcelles de vie!

- GINJOOOOOO!

Le cri de fureur de l'adolescent mourut lorsque sa poitrine fut à nouveau transpercée, par derrière cette fois-ci. Effaré, les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo pivota lentement pour chercher l'auteur de ce coup infâme. Qui donc avait bien pu le poignarder ainsi dans le dos?

Et son cœur manqua un battement.

- GRIMMJOW!

L'intéressé bougonna, grogna, jura, tandis que son indomptable chevelure bleue disparaissait encore plus profondément sous les innombrables oreillers.

- Grimmjow!

Fut-il appelé encore une fois, ce qui lui arracha plus d'insultes qu'il était raisonnable d'en proférer. A contre cœur, il se mit en position assise dans son lit, abandonnant ses draps. Baillant indécemment, il s'étira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, levant les yeux vers l'élément perturbateur.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas le matin. De même que le matin en fin de soirée, cela va de soit.

- Hallibel, qu'est-c'tu veux?

La blonde au visage autoritaire leva le bras pour présenter à l'ancien sexta ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Tu as dormi toute la journée! Mais non seulement tu fous rien d'utile, mais tu décapites des habitants de ce château! C'est le troisième cette semaine, Grimmjow!

Le fautif regarda la tête sans vie que la nouvelle souveraine de Las Noches agitait sous son nez, visiblement hors d'elle. L'ancien Sexta leva les mains en signe de reddition, ne souhaitant pas provoquer une tempête de sa reine, même s'il ne la considérait pas comme telle.

- C'est bon, Hallibel! C'était qu'un larbin qui s'trouvait sur ma route au mauvais moment, qu'est-qu'j'y peux moi?

- T'y peux que même si tu es frustré et de mauvaise humeur, tu n'es pas en droit de tuer qui te plaît pour te soulager les nerfs. Pas dans l'enceinte de ce château!

Grimmjow esquiva avec agilité la tête séparée du corps que la blonde lui envoya au visage et la regarda sans expression notable tomber par la fenêtre. Il soupira et se leva, attrapant sa veste et son hakama blancs qu'il enfila prestement sous le regard réprobateur de l'ancienne Tercera.

- Tu m'pompes l'air à m'agresser comme ça dès le matin, sérieux...

- On est le soir, Grimmjow! Tu as loupé la réunion d'ailleurs...

- Aah? Tant mieux, je paris qu'c'était totalement inintéressant.

- Je ne te permets pas! Tu as aussi des devoirs, en étant un des rares Espadas qui ont survécu à la bataille contre la Soul Society! D'ailleurs, on est déjà assez peu comme ça, il n'y a nul besoin que tu passes tes nerfs sur les Arrancars de bas rangs...Si on venait à se faire attaquer, on y resterait sans aucun doute, vu le peu de gardes qu'on a pu rassembler. Ajoute à cela que tu as tué Noitra...Prends des responsabilités!

- Responsabilités? Connais pas. Et c'connard d'Noitra l'méritait, t'es pas en droit d'me le reprocher.

Grimmjow se saisit de Pantera et prit la direction de la porte de ses appartements, tournant le dos à la furie féminine qui l'irritait fortement.

- Bon sang, ton caractère est encore plus épouvantable depuis que ce gamin roux est parti! Ne rejette pas tes fautes sur les autres, idiot!

L'Arrancar fit volte face, dardant son regard azur et assassin sur la femme requin qui osait le prendre de haut. Elle avait visiblement touché un point sensible, et il fit quelques pas en sa direction, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Écoute moi bien Hallibel, c'pas parce que tu es la nouvelle souveraine de c'putain d'château qu'tu peux me parler comme t'en as envie! Sache que je n'obéis à personne, et certainement pas à une casse-couille comme toi, et si ça t'fait chier que j'décapite les quelques larbins inutiles dont la présence m'irrite, soit! Je trouverai bien d'autres Vasto Lorde au Hueco Mundo, j'me tire, mais compte pas sur moi en cas d'pépin. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce gamin putain!

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Grimmjow ne voulait pas admettre que depuis le départ forcé d'Ichigo, il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être désagréable, violent, et inutile de surcroit. Il ne voulait pas admettre que ses nerfs étaient constamment à vif en pensant aux paroles blessantes qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de l'homme qu'il aimait - et il ne voulait de toute manière pas admettre qu'il l'aimait. L'amour n'était pas pour lui, il était un Arrancar, il était dangereux. Rageur, il ceignit son sabre et enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, avant de disparaître d'un sonido. La souveraine serra la mâchoire et les poings, résistant à l'envie de poursuivre ce fier imbécile et de lui faire ravaler son arrogance à coups de Tiburon.

- Il reviendra quand il sera calmé, tu le connais...

Déclara un homme aux cheveux roses, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée des appartements de Grimmjow.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier, Szayel Apporro?

- Et bien, je voulais juste récupérer quelques membres des larbins que Grimmjow a déchiquetés dans ses excès de colère pour faire quelques expériences, si tu n'y vois pas de problème?

La jeune femme prit un air profondément dégoûtée, ne comprenant décidément pas le scientifique fou et pressée de lui fausser compagnie.

- Fais ce qu'il te plaît!

Elle entreprit donc de sortir de la pièce, mais une présence étrange dans les longs couloirs blancs de Las Noches la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Aux aguets, elle empoigna son sabre et scruta l'extrémité du corridor plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit éternelle qui régnait au Hueco Mundo.

- Bien le bonsoir, Arrancar. Je crains que nous ne devions prendre possession de ce bâtiment.

La reine fronça les sourcils pour voir quatre hommes dissimulés derrière de longues capes blanches aux allures militaires avancer dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu- ?!

Quelques secondes plus tard, des éclairs bleus percèrent l'obscurité de Las Noches.

Dans les dunes de sable du Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow se retourna avec sursaut vers l'immense battisse blanche qu'il apercevait au loin.

Rukia n'avait pas demandé, et Renji non plus. Bien sûr, ces deux-là avaient eu vent par Urahara du séjour d'Ichigo au Hueco Mundo, mais aucun des deux Shinigamis n'avaient souhaité aborder le sujet. Ce n'était pas le moment. Dès qu'Ichigo avait pu les voir à nouveau, la petite brune s'était contentée de matraquer le rouquin en lui reprochant ses pleurs. Depuis quand osait-il baisser les bras? Aussi idiot cela était-il, la jeune femme avait su lui rendre du baume au cœur et le ramener dans le combat, avec ses sermons directs et la restauration de son Reiatsu.

Lorsqu'Ichigo était allé à la Soul Society pour réclamer le corps de Ginjo Kugo à qui il souhaitait offrir de décentes funérailles, les deux lieutenants de la sixième et treizième division tentèrent bien de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui un instant pour lui soutirer des informations, mais en vain. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le retour d'Ichigo au Gensei et ce dernier semblait à mettre un point d'honneur à ne rien évoquer de cette histoire. Déjà le jeune homme était de retour chez lui dans le monde des humains, l'esprit considérablement apaisé par le retour de ses si précieux pouvoirs. Le fait était que dans cette histoire, il avait encore gagné en force, et le Shinigami remplaçant était reconnaissant à l'Xcution pour cela. Mais alors qu'il pensait se reposer quelque temps après cette aventure riche en émotions et désespoir, Ichigo ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'une petite Arrancar aux cheveux verts tombent du ciel pour l'écraser en pleurant, alors qu'il venait de défaire un être étrange ressemblant vaguement à un Arrancar et à un Quincy. Et il s'était retrouvé là, avec une gamine chialant dans ses bras, alors que tout ce qu'il désirait était un peu de repos avant la bataille qui lui permettrait de rétablir son honneur auprès d'un certain psychopathe aux cheveux bleus.

- N-nell?

- Itsugo, Itsugo! Il baut que tu nous zaide Itsugo! Le Hueco Mundo a...Le Hueco Mundo a été attaqué!

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que l'adolescent convoque le conseil de guerre, c'est à dire Chad, Inoue et Ishida, dans leur quartier général par défaut, mieux connu comme sa chambre. Et c'est peu après que ce-dernier leur ait faussé compagnie que Urahara les guidait vers le Hueco Mundo, où ils ne trouvèrent que les dunes de sables habituelles, à la différence près qu'elles étaient jonchées de cadavres d'Arrancar. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Ichigo s'était trouvé très inquiet et son premier réflexe avait été -après avoir caché les yeux de l'enfant dans ses bras - de vérifier qu'aucun corps ne ressemblant de près ou de loin à celui de Grimmjow ne se trouvait là.

Ichigo avait prévu de revenir au Hueco Mundo, mais pas aussi vite et pas dans ces circonstances. Il pensait revenir lorsqu'il s'en sentirait prêt et alpaguer le sexta coupable de ses souffrances tout en mettant un joyeux bordel dans le Hueco Mundo, et voilà qu'il se trouvait rendu encore une fois à essayer d'aider ses ennemis. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être égoïste, ni même de penser, car déjà des ennemis se présentaient et il attaquait.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Ichigo avait rencontré plus de difficultés qu'il ne l'aurait cru contre ce Quincy, Kirge. L'opposant était fort, et Ichigo distrait. Sans cesse, il se demandait quelle était la raison de la présence des Quincys ici, et comment Las Noches avait pu tomber sous leur commandement. N'y avait-il pas Hallibel, Szayel, Grimmjow et d'autres Hollows suffisamment puissants? Étaient-ils déjà tous tombés sous leur lame?! Nell lui avait expliqué que ces personnes se revendiquant comme le "Vandenreich" avait réquisitionné de nombreux Arrancars puissants pour constituer leur avant garde au combat, et l'une des inquiétudes d'Ichigo l'empêchant de se concentrer était que son ancien amant se soit fait avoir, lui aussi. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils devaient réellement s'affronter? Et que serait-il arriver à Ichigo s'il avait encore été présent au château lors de l'offensive? Il serait mort, sans aucun doute. Le combat aurait pu s'éterniser si Urahara n'était pas intervenu, mais le rouquin savait déjà que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsque le blond lui avait passé son téléphone portable spirituelle, les doutes du Shinigami remplaçant avaient été confirmés. Déjà il se dirigeait vers la Soul Society en état d'alerte, mettant de côté ses inquiétudes. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de découvrir le sort de Grimmjow. Une fois qu'il aurait réglé le problème de l'autre côté, il retournerait au Hueco Mundo pour arranger ses affaires personnelles.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. A ce moment là, il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Mais il comprit bien vite que la situation était plus grave que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer en arrivant à la Soul Society, après avoir sué sang et eau pour s'échapper de la prison de Kirge, laissant non sans maux de ventre ses amis aux prises avec ce dangereux ennemi. Le Seireitei n'était plus que ruines, et de puissantes pressions spirituelles appartenant aux Sternritters pouvaient être senties à de nombreux endroits. L'adolescent ne s'attarda pas, peu désireux de se faire repérer, et se dirigea à l'aide d'un Shumpo à l'endroit où il lui semblait percevoir la présence de Byakuya, devenue trop faible. Le noble était effectivement là, aux portes de la mort, et non loin de lui gisait Renji inconscient. Ichigo sentit une vague de colère monter en lui, aussi bien contre les assaillants sans vergogne que contre lui-même pour être arriver si tard. _Trop tard_, pensa-t-il la gorge nouée en balayant du regard les alentours.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voix était trop faible, mais il parvenait tout de même à l'entendre.

- Je dois mettre de côté ma fierté et demander à toi, un humain...Sauve le Seireitei!

Nul besoin de lui dire. Déjà, Ichigo s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'endroit où il percevait la pression spirituelle la plus forte, faisant face à celui qui devait être leur chef. Il devait le battre. Peu importe à quel point il était fort, il le battrait! Il était le seul espoir de la Soul Society, non? Quatre capitaines avaient été dépossédés de leur Bankai. Kira Izuru était tombé. Deux milles soldats, dont 50 officiers...Le bilan était trop lourd pour que les treize divisions puissent l'emporter, et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela que le bureau de recherche et de développement l'avait contacté en l'implorant de venir jusque le Seireitei pour les aider. Car lui avait une chance, non?

S'il était celui qui devait encore une fois tous les sauver, alors il assumerait ce rôle et se battrait!

Grimmjow l'avait sentie. Il avait senti la pression spirituelle si familière d'Ichigo pénétrer le Hueco Mundo, bien que celle-ci semblait différente. Et encore plus puissante. L'Arrancar, qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de comprendre qui étaient ces hommes qui voulaient encore une fois mettre la main sur le Hueco Mundo, fronça les sourcils. L'ancien Sexta n'aimait aucune forme d'autorité, et le manège d'Aizen avait été suffisant. Bien sûr, certains de ces Quincys étaient venus le dépêcher pour le forcer à rejoindre les rangs du Vandenreich comme avant-garde, mais il avait joyeusement massacré ces hommes qui pensaient lui imposer ses idéaux.

L'Arrancar n'avait rien pu faire ce jour où le Vandenreich avait attaqué Las Noches. Il se trouvait fort loin à ce moment là après son différent avec Hallibel, et avait mis trop de temps pour arriver sur les lieux. Il avait pourtant agit rapidement en sentant leur présence, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, Szayel était déjà mort et Hallibel entre les mains de ces pourris. Et lui avait tout juste réussit à repartir, sans essuyer de nombreuses blessures. Ces types étaient forts. Monstrueusement forts. Déraisonnablement forts. Mais si les Shinigamis s'en mêlaient...

Grimmjow grogna, n'appréciant pas la présence de ces intrus dans les territoires Hollows. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers le lieu d'où provenait toute l'agitation, ne souhaitant pas être laissé en dehors des combats. Ce monde était son monde. Et il le libérerait. Lorsqu'il arriva vers le lieu du combat, il n'y trouva personne d'autre que cette cruche rousse blessée, et son ami gigantesque dans le même état, ainsi que l'homme étrange chapeau ridicule qu'il ne manqua pas de fusiller du regard. Sans crier gare, l'Arrancar se précipita sur l'horrible Quincy pour le trancher en deux alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, puis il s'approcha doucement du Shinigami banni.

- Qu'est-ce qu'vous foutez là putain?!

Le Hollow aux cheveux bleus détailla les alentours une dernière fois, avant de reporter son attention sur le vendeur blessé.

- Et il est où c't'abruti d'Kurosaki?!

Ledit "abruti d'Kurosaki" détailla un instant le grand homme brun aux cheveux longs qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, et le jeune homme blond à ses côtés, qui avait tout l'air d'être son bras droit.

- C'est toi, le leader de l'ennemi?!

Demanda le Shinigami, l'envie de venger visible dans sa voix. L'intéressé plissa les yeux tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- L'ennemi?

Reprit-il d'une voix moqueuse qui eut le don d'énerver le rouquin, menant son sang à bouillir encore plus.

- Je le suis, et je ne le suis pas...

- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI!

Tonna Ichigo, sentant tous les nerfs de son corps se tendre.

- Je te demande si c'est toi qui a foutu ce bordel?!

S'il n'était pas le responsable, alors il ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce que l'adolescent désirait en ce moment même, c'était tuer le fautif, ni plus ni moins. Le brun le regarda avec un air farouche mais amusé, avant d'écarter les bras.

- Oui, c'est moi!

Le rouquin sentit la rage gagner chaque parcelle de son corps tandis que son Reiatsu s'enflammait, explosant en salves autour de lui. N'écoutant que sa haine, il se jeta sur l'ennemi qui avait osé réduire à feu et à sang la Soul Society et mettre à genoux ses camarades. Mais ce-dernier esquiva vivement, et Ichigo se recula pour mieux attaquer à nouveau.

- Getsuga Tensho!

Cette attaque était plus forte qu'avant, ses mouvements plus rapides, son épée plus meurtrière. Ichigo le savait, si quelqu'un avait une chance contre ce Quincy, c'était lui. Pourtant, le tir n'atteignit pas sa cible et l'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une main n'apparaisse à travers la fumée que son propre souffle avait crée. Il cilla lorsque la poigne solide l'agrippa au col avant de l'envoyer sans ménagement s'écraser sur les débris des bâtiments. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi l'ennemi ne l'avait pas attaqué de manière plus meurtrière que cela, mais toute pensée disparut de son esprit lorsqu'il vit avec horreur l'épée de son opposant se placer au-dessus de lui. Il tenta de se débattre ou de riposter, mais le brun l'immobilisa et planta sans ménagement sa lame dans le cou délicat de l'adolescent, qui étouffa un cri en sentant ses chaires se déchirer et sa trachée le brûler. Déjà, il sentait son propre sang couler à flot et se répandre sur le sol tandis que la douleur lui montait au cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Ce malade l'avait à moitié égorgé! Il voulut porter sa main à la sa gorge ouverte tandis que l'air ne semblait plus trouver correctement son chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, mais elle retomba mollement à son côté. Cette blessure était une des plus horribles qu'on lui ait déjà infligées, et il était incapable d'encaisser un tel coup!

Déjà, sa vision devenait floue et ses membres lourds, tandis que la voix du roi Quincy ne lui parvenait que déformée aux oreilles.

" Respire encore...Emmener au château...Réanimerons..."

Les quelques bribes de conversation perçus préoccupèrent Ichigo tandis que ses yeux se recouvraient d'un voile noir et que son corps refusait de bouger. L'emmener au château? Lui? Quel château? Qu'est-ce que ces gens lui voulaient? L'adolescent se sentit à peine soulevé et hissé sur une épaule tandis que Zangetsu glissait de sa main alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en saisir à nouveau. Il entendit vaguement le bruit du métal tomber au sol, et tous ses sens cessèrent de fonctionner, le laissant dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Tandis que Ywach ouvrait un chemin vers le Schattenbereich, le petit groupe d'Urahara accompagné de l'être aux cheveux bleus posaient le pied sur le sol malmené du Seireitei.

* * *

_Ichi, t'es nul._

_En me relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était Grimmjow qui poignardait Ichi par derrière. Vous y avez cru hein? Bah non. C'était la feinte du soir._

_J'ai passé rapidement sur toute la partie Fullbringer, étant donné que je n'y apporte pas de modifications par rapport au manga..._

_J'espère réellement que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre, même s'il n'apporte pas grand chose de nouveau. Il est nécessaire! Et j'emboîte ainsi sur l'Arc final :D _

_Non sérieusement, je suis la seule à avoir pensé en lisant ce scan que ça aurait été carrément génial si Ichigo avait bel et bien été amené au Schattenbereich? :D *mode sadique on*_

_J'attends vos reviews chers lecteurs, je vous aime!_

_Tsumi_


	31. Puisqu'il y a la peine- Entfremdung

Disclaimer: La même que d'habitude.

Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs! Désolée pour toute cette attente, j'ai été vraiment occupée...Trop de cours en médecine, je pense rejoindre la Soul Society pour cause de surmenage avant la fin de l'année.

M'enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et savourez le 31eme chapitre :)

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 31 : Puisqu'il y a la peine - Entfremdung**

* * *

Aucun n'avait réellement eu le temps de réagir. Aucune âme vivante au Seireitei n'avait pu anticiper l'ampleur du désespoir qui les noyait désormais, et les quelques soldats encore conscients contemplaient avec leur seule tristesse les ruines de la cité emblématique de la Soul Society. Désormais, même le Rukongai avait des airs de destination de vacances, et le sol avait pris la teinte rougeâtre de la mort donnée. Le silence le plus pesant que le monde spirituel ait connu l'enveloppait désormais, et personne ne trouvait la force de se relever et de se reconstruire. L'on aurait pu croire que la défaite cuisante qu'ils venaient d'essuyée avaient ôté à tous les ennemis du Vandenreich le don de la parole. Ou presque.

- MAIS PUTAIN! Vous allez rester encore longtemps à r'garder sans bouger vot' putain de cul?! J'peux savoir à quoi vous jouer?!

- Jaggerjack-san...

Les yeux verts de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division rencontrèrent ceux du Hollow furieux, affichant un air indéchiffrable. Urahara avait été banni de la Soul Society il y avait plus de cent ans et ne se trouvait plus particulièrement d'accroches avec le monde des Shinigamis, mais voir les treize divisions de protection de la cour auxquelles il avait auparavant appartenu ainsi balayées l'inquiétait réellement. Si tous les Shinigamis réunis avaient été incapables de résister aux assauts du Vandenreich, alors qui le pourrait? Au delà de l'annihilation pure et simple des balanciers, le sort de l'humanité entière se jouait. Les Quincys détruisaient les âmes et perturbaient leur cycle. Et si l'équilibre des âmes entre les deux mondes venaient à se briser...Le blond frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

- La situation est plus grave que ce que vous semblez penser...On doit vite aider les blessés si l'on veut pouvoir leur tenir tête lors d'un prochain raid.

- Mais on s'en fou, c'est pas l'plus important! Vous avez vu comme moi nan? Ces connards ont emmené Kurosaki!

Grimmjow balaya le groupe du regard, dans l'attente d'une réaction plus appropriée, mais aucun des présents ne sembla s'alarmer outre mesure. Bien sûr, tous se faisaient du soucis pour le jeune homme, mais peut-être avaient-ils déjà l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

- Jaggerjack-san, reprit Urahara, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais il tiendra assez longtemps. Pour l'instant, rassembler ceux encore en état de combattre et soigner les blessés est la priorité. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand ils attaqueront à nouveau... Inoue-san?

L'intéressé hocha la tête avant de courir vers les premiers blessés, s'appliquant à prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Elle aussi se faisait énormément de soucis pour son ami, mais elle ne pouvait que comprendre le point de vue de Urahara, bien qu'elle aurait préféré partir au secours du jeune Shinigami. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir, non? Elle avait confiance en lui, il saurait resté en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent le chercher. Cependant, le plus vite sa tâche serait accomplie, le plus tôt elle pourrait agir dans cette optique.

- Mais z'êtes tous malades et profondément cons?! Tonna Grimmjow. Il était désarmé, qu'est-c'que vous voulez qu'i'fasse?! Il est p'têtre déjà mort et vous faites comme si de rien était?! Bande de lâches!

- Venant de quelqu'un qui a presque tué Ichigo alors qu'il était sans pouvoir, c'est osé.

L'Arrancar soutint le regard noir du métisse qui venait de parler et qui semblait nourrir une rancœur inouïe envers lui pour avoir enlevé et fait on ne savait quoi au jeune rouquin, ce-dernier ayant toujours refusé d'aborder le sujet. L'ancien sexta grogna, n'appréciant guère d'être pris à défaut de la sorte par l'humain à la taille démesurée. Le moment n'était pas aux reproches.

- Tch! Tu sais parler au final? Je n'l'ai pas tué à ce que j'sâche, et j'vous l'ai gentiment rendu, alors me prenez pas la tête!

- Ça n'excuse rien! On s'est tous fait énormément de soucis pour lui, et tu ne l'as pas laissé indemne. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui faire, mais sois certain qu'on n'oubliera pas et que tu le payeras tôt au tard.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, affichant un air amusé et insolent. Effectivement, ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, et c'était certainement mieux comme ça. Mais le Hollow aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de ces humains s'ils apprenaient la véritable nature de leur relation et le fait qu'Ichigo était venu au Hueco Mundo de son plein gré et qu'il avait été difficile de le renvoyer au Gensei.

- Ah oui? J'pense pas qu'il ait passé qu'des mauvais moments, crois-moi...Mais on peut régler ça tout d'suite si t'as envie!

Provoqua Grimmjow tout en portant la main à la garde de Pantera, tandis que Chad semblait prêt à armer son bras, légèrement perplexe quant à la réflexion de l'autre. Les yeux des deux hommes se lançaient des éclaires et Urahara, sentant la tension augmenter trop dangereusement, jugea bon de se placer entre les deux, agitant ses mains d'un air ahuri.

- Oh la la, on se calme les enfants!

Déclara le commerçant avec son habituel air léger malgré la situation. Voyant que Chad et Grimmjow semblaient toujours très enclins à s'entre-tuer, il reprit.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment voyons, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, la situation est plutôt grave. Il faut remettre un peu d'ordre ici et planifier comment nous allons agir si nous voulons venir en aide à Kurosaki-san.

- Tch!

Les deux hommes quittèrent leur position de garde et se fusillèrent du regard une dernière fois, tandis que l'ancien sexta enfonçait profondément ses mains dans les poches de son hakama blanc.

- Si vous avez l'intention d'attendre qu'il crève pour y aller, comptez pas sur moi pour en être. J'y vais maintenant!

Déclara Grimmjow tout en tournant les talons et en levant la main pour ouvrir un garganta. Mais il interrompit brusquement son mouvement lorsqu'une épée portée à son cou lui bloqua le chemin. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir le blond l'observer avec un air sérieux et quelque peu irrité.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de faire ça, Jaggerjack-san. Aucun doute qu'ils sont sur leur garde et vous ne réussiriez qu'à vous faire tuer. Non pas que cela nous importe, mais vous nous feriez remarquer et ce n'est pas le bon moment. De plus, vous serez plus utile vivant.

Le Hollow fit la grimace mais se ravisa. Ce blond sénile n'avait pas tord sur toute la ligne. Il se ferait sans aucun doute tué s'il y allait seul maintenant, et ce serait une perte inutile. Haïssant devoir reconnaître qu'il avait tord, Grimmjow fit la mou et s'assit nonchalamment sur un débris de bâtiment, rongeant son frein.

- Soyez pas longs, p'tain.

- On fera vite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas d'intérêt à le tuer.

Lorsqu'Ichigo reprit connaissance, la blessure de son cou était déjà pansée, bien qu'encore sanguinolente. Surpris d'être vivant après avoir été à moitié égorgé, le Shinigami en déduit qu'il devait avoir reçu des soins rapidement et qu'il avait donc été récupéré d'on ne sait quelle manière par ses amis. Mais son illusion se brisa lorsqu'il tenta de se lever et s'en trouva incapable. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce dans laquelle ne filtrait aucune lumière, les deux poignets fermement enchaînés au mur de quartz blanc. Il reconnut aisément Las Noches.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Ichigo tenta de tirer sur les chaînes pour les desseller mais du admettre qu'elles étaient trop solides pour qu'il en vienne à bout et qu'il était bel et bien coincé. Il grimaça face à l'inconfort de la situation. Il ne pouvait ni se lever ni s'assoir, car les chaînes étaient reliées au mur à une hauteur qui ne lui permettait que de se mettre à genoux. Les attaches trop serrées lui brulaient les poignets, et il se cru perdu lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Tensa Zangetsu à ses côtés. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son arme, et sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ton Zanpakuto n'est pas là.

Déclara un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux traits fins dont la silhouette se détachait dans la lumière vive qui émanait du couloir, aveuglant le jeune Shinigami.

- Vous!

Ichigo reconnut immédiatement le Quincy qui s'était tenu à côté de son ennemi lors de son combat à la Soul Society. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils l'avaient enlevés?! Le rouquin peinait à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit après que la lame ait transpercé son cou.

- Peut-être devrais-je me présenter. Je suis Haschwald, bras droit de sa majesté Ywach-sama.

- Ywach? C'est cet enfoiré qui a ordonné l'attaque sur la Soul Society?!

Demanda Ichigo, la colère naissante dans sa voix. Cet enfoiré...il allait le tuer! Le blond lança un regard méprisant au jeune Shinigami agenouillé qui le défiait du regard.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de cette manière de Ywach-sama. Tu as de la chance qu'il te veuille vivant et tu devrais en être reconnaissant.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui!

Le dénommé Haschwald s'approcha du captif et se baissa vers lui, l'observant de manière impassible.

- Oh, tu as plus à voir avec lui que tu ne le crois, Kurosaki. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. J'étais seulement chargé de surveiller ton réveil.

- Hein? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! Je ne connais pas c'connard et je le butterai quoi qu'il arr- ARGH!

Ichigo se recroquevilla abruptement lorsque le poing du Quincy rencontra son estomac, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur.

- Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas manquer de respect lorsque tu parles de Ywach-sama. Sois conscient de ta position. Tu es en vie uniquement grâce à sa miséricorde .

- Mon cul ouais. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré attend de moi?!

L'adolescent tenta d'esquiver le second coup qui atteignit néanmoins sa mâchoire avec un craquement sinistre. Ichigo grogna, tentant à nouveau de se libérer de ses chaînes.

- Tu es prié d'appeler notre majesté "Ywach-sama", Kurosaki. Et il va de soit que tu es destiné à combattre pour lui.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, adoptant un air insolent et incrédule à la fois.

- C'est la meilleur! Ce bâtard a manqué de me tuer et de faire tuer mes compagnons, et il s'attend à ce que je le serve?! Il peut toujours courir!

Le regard du blond se noircit, insatisfait de la réponse du captif.

- Es-tu profondément idiot ou fais-tu semblant de ne pas comprendre? Tu n'es pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit. Évidemment, _Ywach-sama _avait prévu une telle réaction de ta part. Je m'en vais de ce pas l'informer de ton refus.

Sur ces derniers mots, Haschwald se redressa et tourna les talons, laissant le prisonnier à nouveau seul. Celui-ci cracha le sang qui emplissait sa bouche, enragé face à son impuissance.

- Je les butterai!

Se jura-t-il avant de tenter à nouveau de défaire ses chaînes, ses yeux s'habituant lentement à la pénombre revenue.

- Ces saloperies sont solides!

Se plaignit-il tandis qu'il regardait avec désolation quelques gouttes de sang couler le long de ses poignets alors que les chaînes étaient toujours aussi profondément encrées dans le mur. Ce ne serait pas les attaches qui céderaient en premier, mais ses os! Ichigo grommela, choisissant d'attendre pour l'instant. Il aurait forcément une occasion de s'échapper, et il devait trouver Tensa Zangetsu. Il soupira, ses genoux endoloris par la position inconfortable qu'il maintenait. Il ne savait pas ce que ce Haschwald était parti dire à Ywach, ni ce que ce-dernier attendait de lui, mais il priait pour que ce soit assez long et qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir avant que l'un deux ne revienne. Ichigo en arriva à la conclusion que les dieux étaient contre lui lorsque la porte de la petite pièce circulaire s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer une fine silhouette vêtue de blanc. Il ferma les yeux un instant, gêné par la lumière trop blanche qui provenait du couloir. Cependant, la présence était bien trop familière pour qu'il puisse se retenir de vérifier l'identité du nouveau venu. Il discerna avec difficulté les contours de la silhouette, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci entre totalement dans la pièce.

- I-ishida!

S'exclama Ichigo, les yeux ronds. Pourquoi Ishida était-il ici? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne joindrait pas la bataille cette fois-ci? Avait-il tout de même été appelé en renfort au vu de la situation désespérée? L'adolescent n'avait aucune réponse, mais une chose était certaine: il était bien heureux de le voir. Mais remarquant que ce-dernier ne faisait aucune action particulière et l'observait avec un air préoccupé, le Shinigami finit par s'impatienter.

- Ishida, qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang? Détache-moi vite, il faut partir d'ici!

L'intéressé soupira mais n'amorça pas un mouvement. Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, Ichigo commença clairement à s'énerver.

- Oï, Ishida! Sois plus rapide que ça et libère-moi! Ishida!

Tonna l'adolescent tout en s'agitant et en tirant sur ses chaînes avec une ardeur renouvelée.

- Je suis désolé, Kurosaki, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

L'intéressé s'immobilisa immédiatement, le corps soudain tendu. Avait-il compris correctement? Le Quincy n'allait-il pas l'aider?

- Ishida? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu...enlève moi ces foutues chaînes et retournons à la Soul Society avant que -

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Kurosaki. Crois-moi, je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas venu te libérer.

Le rouquin eut du mal à digérer ces mots, son regard planté dans celui bleu de Ishida. Ce-dernier était sérieux, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Hein? Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie? Pourquoi t'es là, ne me dis pas que t'es avec eux? Ishida!

- Je suis un Quincy, Kurosaki. C'est tout à fait normal que je m'allie à mon clan. Crois bien que ça me peine de devenir votre ennemi à vous tous. J'essaierai de faire en sorte qu'Ywach ne massacre pas tout le monde...

Ichigo sentit une colère sourde monter en lui tandis qu'il recommençait à tirer sur ses chaînes, ignorant celles qui lacéraient sa chair.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça?! Tu peux pas nous avoir trahi putain! Arrête tes conneries!

Ishida soupira et s'approcha du Shinigami abasourdi qui tentait désormais de se libérer à l'aide de son reiatsu.

- Inutile. C'est conçu pour pouvoir y résister. Hallibel, l'ancienne tercera, est retenue de la même manière et n'est pas parvenue à faire quoi que ce soit non plus.

- Kkh! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'ils me veulent?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais tu vas bientôt le savoir. Ywach-sama m'a demandé de te mener à lui.

Ichigo cru qu'il allait avoir la nausée tandis que le brun attrapait un de ses bras.

- Alors tu travailles vraiment pour lui? Enfoiré! Ne me touches pas!

Tonna-t-il en essayant de se dégager tandis que le brun ajustait de nouvelles menottes à son ancien ami avant de détacher les chaînes. Le rouquin tenta d'en profiter pour ruer et attaquer, mais il fut vite maitrisé, poings liés.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça. Ne rends pas les choses plus dures, d'accord? Suis-moi.

Le Shinigami fusilla son compagnon du regard avant de lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, il fut entouré par trois gardes et du se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Il bouillait de l'intérieur tandis qu'il talonnait le brun, réfléchissant à quelle attitude adopter. En aucun cas il n'agirait comme Ishida et se plierait aux ordres de Ywach! Mais qui sait ce qui l'attendait s'il refusait. Certes, Ichigo était téméraire, mais pas tout à fait suicidaire. Il fixa avec un air embêté les menottes que lui avait fourbement passé le Quincy tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Alors qu'il apercevait la fin du couloir, il décida de passer à l'action.

- Attention Ishida!

L'intéressé s'arrêta subitement et s'apprêtait à se retourner pour voir de quoi il retournait et réalisa trop tard qu'Ichigo en avait profité pour passer la chaîne de ses menottes autour de son cou et le serrait fortement contre lui, lui permettant néanmoins de respirer.

- E-enfoiré!

Geignit le myope tandis qu'Ichigo affichait un grand sourire aux autres gardes, content de sa prise d'otage fructueuse.

- Quoi? Je t'ai dit de faire attention à ce que je sache.

Se moqua Ichigo tout en reculant vers le bout du couloir. La sortie se trouverait certainement par là-bas.

- Ne tentez surtout pas de m'attraper ou je l'étouffe. Je le ferais, c'est un traître après tout.

Déclara le Shinigami à l'intention des gardes. Le brun devait certainement savoir qu'il bluffait -Ichigo ne tuerait jamais un ami, même dans ces conditions - mais les gardes, eux, l'ignorait. Ces derniers n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser s'éloigner à reculons le rouquin, qui pensait tenir son ticket de sortie. Mais il se heurta à ce qui lui sembla être un mur aux premiers abords, à la différence près que c'était légèrement mou. Et puis, il n'y avait pas eu de mur à cette endroit là un peu plus tôt, si? Lentement, très lentement, Ichigo se retourna et pâlit légèrement en remarquant qui il venait de percuter. _J'suis mort._

- Ywach!

Sans qu'Ichigo n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le roi Quincy empoigna la chaine qu'il maintenait autour du cou d'Ishida et la tira violemment en arrière, libérant le brun et faisant craquer les bras du rouquin. Ishida se hâta de s'éloigner en massant sa gorge tandis qu'Ywach tirait le Shinigami vers lui à l'aide des menottes. Ce-dernier déglutit lorsqu'il dut soutenir son regard intimidant, comprenant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du tenter de s'échapper.

- Ce n'est pas l'attitude que tu devrais avoir, Kurosaki Ichigo! Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation. Ishida, tu peux disposer.

Sur ces ordres, Ywach quitta le couloir, traînant derrière lui un adolescent en furie qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le fait d'être promené comme un chien avec ces foutues menottes. Uryuu les observa s'éloigner, se sentant réellement peiné pour son ami. Il ne savait pas ce que le Roi prévoyait avec lui, mais ce serait de toute évidence quelque chose de mauvais.

Au Seireitei, la situation ne semblait pas avoir évolué d'un pouce. Une centaine de soldats avait pourtant été soignée, mais les pertes étaient si considérables qu'Inoue pensait ne jamais en voir le bout. Chad aidait à sortir des décombres ceux qui étaient encore vivants et Urahara rassemblait les blessés. Ainsi, Renji et Rukia avaient été retrouvés inconscient mais néanmoins vivants et Orihime s'activait à leur donner les premiers soins, tandis que Grimmjow...ronchonnait.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, sérieusement? On s'en fou d'ceux-là, faudrait s'dépêcher d'aller chercher Kurosaki!

Inoue soupira pour la centième fois, elle aussi désireuse de partir à la recherche du jeune homme pour qui elle en pinçait un peu trop. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rukia et Renji blessés...

- Vous avez bien travailler, merci de votre aide. Vous devriez aller vous reposer désormais, la 4e division va prendre en charge le reste.

- Ah, Unohana-Taicho!

S'exclama la rousse à la vue de la capitaine, soulagée de ne plus avoir à sa charge toute la guérison.

- Je peux encore aider, si vous le désirez...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous serons capables de soigner les blessés.

- Génial, on va pouvoir s'bouger!

Déclara Grimmjow tout en se levant, ignorant le regard noir de la capitaine qui désapprouvait visiblement la présence d'un Arrancar au Seireitei.

- Et bien, je pense que le plus important est fait ici. Nous pourrons toujours nous occuper du reste après avoir récupérer Kurosaki-san...

Confirma Urahara tandis que le Hollow s'apprêtait déjà à ouvrir un Garganta. Mais ce-dernier se figea lorsqu'il leva la main mais qu'aucune déchirure ne traversa le ciel.

- H-hein? Pourquoi ça marche pas?! Oï?!

Le blond fronça les sourcils, observant l'absence de Garganta.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'ouvrir, Jaggerjack-san?

- N-non! Rien à faire, c'est complètement bloqué. Putain!

- Hum...On aurait du s'y attendre. Visiblement, le Vandenreich ne désire pas que l'on récupère Kurosaki-san et a scellé le passage.

- QUOI?

S'égosillèrent Grimmjow, Inoue et Chad d'une même voix.

- Mais comment on va aider Kurosaki-kun si on ne peut même pas y aller?! C'est horrible!

Se plaignit la rouquine, imaginant déjà son cher ami coincé à jamais au Hueco Mundo dans les mains de leurs ennemies.

- P'tain, c'est frustrant! Garganta ou pas, je vais tous les buter!

Tonna Grimmjow, tentant de dissimuler l'inquiétude croissante qui le tenait. Pourquoi Ichigo était-il si important pour eux? Que prévoyaient-ils de faire de lui? S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais!

- Hmm.

Confirma Chad avec sa loquacité habituelle.

- Mah mah, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais réussir à en ouvrir un, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour cela, je vais emprunter les locaux de la 12e encore intactes. Je trouverai le moyen de former un passage d'ici demain!

Tenta Urahara pour rassurer le jeune monde.

- DEMAIN? On peut pas attendre jusque demain! On a assez perdu d'temps avec vos conneries! On aurait pas eu c'problème si on y était allé dans la foulée com'j'l'avais dit!

Mais Urahara avait déjà disparu dans les quartiers du bureau de développement et de recherches technologiques.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!

Demanda Ichigo une fois seul avec Ywach et Haschwald qui les avait rejoints. Le roi avait pris place dans le trône, contemplant le jeune homme avec un air amusé.

- Voyons, tu devrais déjà le savoir, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Si ce-dernier n'avait pas été désarmé et enchaîné, il l'aurait sans aucun doute déjà attaqué tant cet homme lui tapait sur les nerfs. Pourquoi devait-il tourner autour de pot de la sorte?!

- Tu vas te battre pour moi.

Le Shinigami laissa échapper un rire aucunement amusé, et reprit le même ton que son interlocuteur.

- Voyons, tu devrais déjà le savoir, Ywach. Jamais je ne t'obéirai!

Le visage de l'intéressé se fendit en un immense sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à l'adolescent.

- Oh, mais tu ne peux pas aller contre ta vraie nature, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ma vraie nature? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ma vraie nature, c'est de mépriser les salops comme toi et de tout faire pour les tuer!

- Vraiment? C'est si dommage que tu n'aies rien remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Ichigo commençait réellement à perdre patience. De quoi Ywach parlait-il?!

- Tu m'obéiras, Kurosaki Ichigo, car tu es toi aussi un Quincy.

- Q-quoi?

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil, le rouquin pensait avoir mal compris. Il était un Quincy? Impossible. Ce type se foutait de sa gueule!

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu es l'un des nôtres, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ta mère était une Quincy, de sang pur qui plus est. Quel dommage qu'elle soit partie avec un Shinigami...Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais pas eu à la faire mourir le jour de l'Auswählen.

- ENFOIRE!

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il se rua vers le trône avec l'irrépressible envie de réduire en poussières l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui se révelait être le véritable responsable de la mort de sa mère. Mais bien vite, Haschwald l'immobilisa et le plaqua au sol.

- Ne parle pas à Ywach-sama de la sorte!

Tonna-t-il avant de le frapper à la tête pour s'assurer que le Shinigami n'allait pas tenter d'attaquer à nouveau. Ce-dernier, sonné, gémit avant de proférer un flot d'insultes à l'encontre des deux ennemis.

- C'est bon, Haschwald, ce n'est pas grave. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de réveiller les côtés Quincy de son reiatsu. Fais.

- Oui, Ywach-sama.

Sans ménagement, le blond souleva le rouquin et le traîna jusqu'à une pièce très éloignée dans les sous-sols de Las Noches, ignorant les cris de protestation d'Ichigo qui tentait de se libére. Bien vite, ce-dernier reconnu le chemin du laboratoire de Szayel et cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsque le blond le poussa à l'intérieur. Tout avait changé, mais étrangement, le nouvel aménagement semblait encore plus effrayant que le précédent. Bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'organes divers étalés dans des bocaux, les grands ordinateurs et les tuyaux qui traversaient de part et d'autre la pièce rendait le tout encore plus menaçant.

- Ah, voilà donc le sujet.

Déclara un Quincy qu'Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu et qui sembla émerger d'une tonne de papiers protocolaires.

- Oui, répondit Haschwald. Il va de soit qu'Ywach-sama ne veut qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait et que tout échec te couterait la vie.

- Oui oui, je sais...

Répondit celui que le Shinigami identifia comme le scientifique des Quincys. Chaque camp avait donc son scientifique fou? A vrai dire, celui-ci ne semblait pas réellement taré et même plutôt compétent, mais le simple fait qu'il soit Quincy et qu'il l'ait désigné comme "sujet" donnait l'envie à Ichigo de fuir comme s'il s'était trouvé seul avec Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Szayel Aporro Granz.

- Je te le laisse.

Indiqua Haschwald avant de sortir, tandis que trois assistants se saisissaient d'Ichigo.

- Hein? Non! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?!

Questionna l'adolescent, réalisant qu'il était sans aucun doute dans la pire posture possible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara le scientifique, je ne vais rien te faire d'étrange. Sa majesté Ywach-sama m'a simplement chargé de faire ressortir la partie Quincy qui est profondément enfouie en toi, pour te permettre d'utiliser tes pouvoirs Quincy et surtout lui obéir.

- H-hein? Je ne veux pas! Et je ne lui obéirai pas pour autant!

Cracha l'adolescent, commençant à s'insurger. Réveiller sa partie Quincy? Il arrivait à peine à admettre qu'il ait pu avoir du sang Quincy...Et cela ne le mènerait pas à lui obéir!

- Je ne te cache pas que ça risque d'être un petit peu douloureux, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je te conseille plutôt de coopérer. Va t'assoir là-bas.

Ordonna le Quincy tout en désignant une chaise équipée de diverses attaches qui donna envie à Ichigo de sauter par une fenêtre. Dommage qu'il soit au sous-sol.

- Pas moyen!

Les trois assistants le poussèrent cependant jusqu'au meuble, le forçant à s'assoir et parvenant à l'attacher après une lutte qui manqua de leur couter la vie.

- Si j'avais eu mon Zanpakuto, je vous aurais tous tué vingt fois! Je le ferai, vous pouvez y compter!

Gronda l'adolescent dont les pieds et mains étaient désormais liés à la chaise métallique avec des sangles. Oui, si il avait eu Zangetsu, il les aurait tous massacré! Le scientifique ricana, tout en versant un étrange liquide bleu fluorescent dans une seringue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Demanda Ichigo sur ses gardes, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège. Il était complètement à la merci de ce taré qui pouvait techniquement lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et même si une piqure ne semblait pas être quelque chose de bien méchant, mieux valait s'attendre au pire...Il devait se libérer! Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir! Est-ce que personne ne pourrait l'aider? L'adolescent se surprit à prier pour que Grimmjow soit encore au Hueco Mundo, sente son reiatsu et lui vienne en aide. Mais c'était impossible, non? Il se moquait éperdument de lui de toute manière. Et puis, Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu en venant affronter Kirge. Peut-être était-il mort, lui aussi. Et Inoue, Urahara et Chad? N'étaient-ils pas aussi au Hueco Mundo lorsqu'il était parti pour la Soul Society? S'étaient-ils fait battre? Après tout, ces Quincys étaient réellement puissants. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra un peu plus à cette pensée.

- C'est bon, arrête de me regarder avec cet air apeuré comme si j'allais te disséquer. C'est ni plus ni moins qu'un produit qui va réagir avec le Blut Quincy en toi pour le forcer à faire surface. J'suis pas autorisé à t'abîmer, donc...

L'homme releva la manche du Shihakusho déchiré du Shinigami qui déglutit et s'agita en voyant l'horrible seringue se rapprocha de lui. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau, le liquide à base de reishi se créant un chemin jusqu'à ses veines. Ichigo fut désagréablement surpris par l'horrible sensation de brulure qui commença à se diffuser au même rythme que le produit dans ses veines, lui arrachant occasionnellement cris modérés et gémissement.

- Oh, ça a l'air de marcher! Le Blut Vene...

Déclara le Quincy en remarquant le motif brillant étrange aux allures de quadrillage qui se mettait en place par réflexe autour de l'intrusion sur la peau du jeune homme haletant.

- En revanche, je pense que je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour là-dedans...

Déclara-t-il tout en posant un doigt sur le front du jeune qui grimaçait sous la sensation de brûlure. _Pour...là-dedans?!_

- Hein? Non! N'ose même pas!

- Ce truc peut remanier certains réseaux nerveux d'informations...

Informa le Quincy tout en allant chercher un gant aux propriétés magnétiques et autres sur le plan de travail à côté de lui.

- C'est pas bien dangereux alors arrête de bouger dans tous les sens! Ça risque d'être considérablement plus douloureux par contre...

- Putain, essaie même pas!

Prévint Ichigo dont le corps brulait encore du liquide qui n'avait pas fini son expansion. Mais son tortionnaire l'ignora et prit la tête de l'adolescent agité dans sa grande paume tout en appuyant sur divers boutons de son autre main. Une étrange lumière verte commença à se diffuser, tandis que l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings. La douleur était insoutenable, semblable à une main qui broierait son cerveau, et elle croissait de manière exponentielle. Bien vite, des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant les yeux du jeune homme.

- Va ...te faire... fo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Les assistants scientifiques tressaillirent à l'entente de l'horrible cri de douleur et de détresse qui ne semblait pas connaître de fin.

La nuit serait longue.

- Euh...Grimmjow-san?

Demanda une voix hésitante. L'intéressé se tourna vers la rousse qui lui avait adressé la parole, visiblement ennuyé par sa présence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait venir le déranger de la sorte?

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'tu veux?

- Euh...tu ne devrais pas dormir aussi comme les autres? Demain sera sûrement une dure journée alors...

- Nan. Je peux pas dormir tranquillement alors que Kurosaki est avec ces enfoirés.

Inoue sembla paraître désolée d'avoir posé la question, partageant le même sentiment que l'Arrancar. Elle non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, inquiète pour son ami.

- Tch...J'ai un putain d'mauvais pressentiment.

Ajouta le Hollow avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

- Ouais...vraiment un putain d'mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Voilà voilà mes petits! Non, toujours pas de réunion GrimmIchi, il ne faut pas brûler les étapes voyons! Même si c'est évident que ça arrivera au prochain chapitre...!

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je réfléchis à une suite pendant mes rares moments où je ne travaille pas x')

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié!


End file.
